


Bone-afied Security Guards

by Zecon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alphys - Freeform, Azriel - Freeform, Babies!!, Birth, Dark, F/M, Flowey - Freeform, Fluff, Frisk x Sans - Freeform, Hurt, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Papyrus - Freeform, Revenge, The rape parts are not writen out, Toriel - Freeform, Transformation, Undyne - Freeform, asgore - Freeform, awesomeness, change, character abuse, character mood change, character physical transfromation, characters power up, comfert, family comfert, family revenge on ass holes!!, long chapters, morph - Freeform, powers, rape parts in characters past, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 43
Words: 287,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zecon/pseuds/Zecon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>summery: Frisk is the monster ambassador and is in need of protection. With the constant threat of human assassins, mobs, and the organization known only as the 'Priests of Purity', she will need the best. With the aid of the Skeleton brothers and her natural psychic abilities, everything should be fine. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Out into the world and into custody

**Author's Note:**

> This is still ongoing at the moment, I am trying to update every two days or so. Please message me if you have any questions. I love comments and likes! It shows that you guys are interested! Weee!!!

Title: Bone-afied Security Guardsonafied Security Guards

 

summery: Frisk is the monster ambassador and is in need of protection. With the constant threat of human assassins, mobs, and the organization known only as the 'Priests of Purity', she will need the best. With the aid of the Skeleton brothers and her natural psychic abilities, everything should be fine. Right? 

( Please note none of the characters are mine, all belong to Toby Fox. Story idea is mine however)

 

( Hey guys and girls, this is Zecon :3 I'm doing my first ever Undertale fan fiction! Now be warned this is a bit dark, okay very dark, but don't worry there will be some major payback later in chapters, along with some supper juicy loving :D. There will be assassination attempts, rape attempts, and many other very ugly things that will happen with the poor Frisk. But with the help of her Determination and her friends by her side they can beat all odds. But there is one thing they really need to beat the odds of this horror fest, and its your likes! Like, fav, subscribe, watch, I don't care! Please help them by showing them love for this story! Please my lovely ones! Help them! PLEASE!!!!! Begging here! Please please please!! :D hahah anyway please enjoy the story. 

 

 

Chapter 1  
Out into the world and into custody

 

It has been years since the monsters have been freed and my grand adventure came to an end. I smile fondly at the memory of everyone's faces as we emerged from that hole in the ground. Chuckling at the reminder of Papyrus, so eager to find new human friends, that he ran off to see if he could find some. Smiling as I remember the others grudgingly follow after him, to keep him from getting into to much trouble. The look on my new mother's face as I told her I would stay with her. The memories, of that moment, fill me with both happiness and peace.

Exactly eight years have passed since then, and monsters have once again been accepted into human culture. Well... I would like to say that with a firm certainty, but that is not entirely the case. You could say, they were grudgingly accepted back into human society, and the trip to that point has been a rocky one. The meetings and rights that they count on so much was up to me, the human ambassador. However, as ambassador, it is a difficult, if not dangerous job. For how can you be a human ambassador when you yourself weren't completely....but I'm getting ahead of myself. Lets start back at the mountain, a safe moment in time before everything went to hell.

Me and Toriel were following the route that the others had taken down the mountain side. We found them in a clearing in the woods. Undyne had taken things into her own hands and was holding back an overly excited Papyrus. The others had seen us coming and waved us over as she finally got him to settle down. Asgore stood in front of Papyrus talking to him quietly. Alphys stood off to the side shifting eagerly from one foot to the other as she looked around in wonder. Undyne had given Papyrus a ruff noogie and told him to straighten up and then gave her own version of a lecture. Toriel giggles softly as I smiled at her and followed suit. 

My eyes looked around for a certain skeleton and found him a little ways from us. He was staring off into the distance, through the forest with his back to us. Curious I told my mother I would be back and walked over to him. I slowed and stopped by his side and grinned up into his face. My grin faded a bit as I saw how intense his face had become. Something was bothering him, I could feel it pulsing from him in unsettling waves. I shivered, even though the air was fairly warm in the light of the dyeing sun. 

Even before that moment I had always felt his power. I could from the first time I met him. The power he keeps tightly hidden, was a powerful pulse that seemed to seep from his very person. It was quiet, so very quiet, that it was but a whisper on my conciseness. He both scared and intrigued me. In my heart, I knew that one false move, would be my end. I was lucky that he even let me live up to that moment, with the knowledge that he could have killed me the moment I left the ruins all that time ago.

The moment his concentration shifted felt like an invisible snap in the air. He slowly turned his head to look down at me. Well down as a few inches in difference to our height. We were both very short people. Me at five feet and he at five two. His eyes bore into me for a moment before they turned into a small quiet smile. He lifted his right hand from his pocket and rested it on my head. The small charge of energy from the contact buzzed lightly through my body and I felt myself purring at the contact. 

He chuckled, “ You did well kid, very well. I'm very proud of you.” his deep voice said quietly, the others voices seemed to have faded a bit as his words register in my ears. “You freed us and once again gained no love. But gained love.” He chuckles again, the rubbing action causing me to snuggle up against his side. My arms hugged him to me as I purred loader ( yes I purr like a cat, you'll find out later). His hand continues to pet me affectingly. “You have no idea how proud I am kid and I hope I can see you shine again in the days to come.” his smile turns into a smirk, “Miss Monster Ambassador.”

I looked up at him curiously, and found his glowing eyes very close to my face. I gasped a bit and felt my face heating up. I had known, at the time, that maybe he had a thing for Toriel, but I could not seem to help my strange attraction to the pun loving skeleton. So I smiled and buried my face into his jacket again. My purrs continued as I rubbed my face on the softness of the fur around his hood. The feeling of his hand petting me, the comfort of his energy, and his breath ( yes he can breath) on my hair, filled me with such a profound sense of peace. The one thing I haven't felt in so long, I now felt in the arms of this man. I had breathed in deeply of him and smelt bone, spice, snow, and hot dogs. It was a weird scent, but so much like him that I tried desperately to memorize the odor. 

“Frisk!” 

I turn and was released by Sans, as Toriel makes her way to me. Her eyes alight on the two of us and smiled. 

“Frisk dear, I think we may need your help. Is that okay?” she says in a calm voice. 

The love for my new mother grows!! 

Pride at having a new mother fills me with Determination!

I nod eagerly and take her outstretched paw. Her paw pulses with a low warmth that I wanted to hold onto forever. 

We walked back to our little group with Sans behind us and gathered in a semi circle. 

“WELL HUMAN!” Papyrus starts, “IT SEEMS WE NEED A GUIDE OUT OF THESE WOODS! WOULD YOU BE ABLE TO HELP THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND HIS FRIENDS ON THIS ENDEAVOR!” He posed heroically and everyone sighs. 

Sans grins a bit. 

I chuckled and nodded in agreement.

Turning to everyone, I saw their determined expressions. I grinned wider as I pointed to the destination of a path I remembered close to the mountain. They nodded, and after taking Toriel's hand, we began our trek down the path.

At that time my thoughts were racing with excitement as I walked with my friends down that winding path further from the hill. The thoughts, 'I was helping! I was doing something good! I was worth something!' echoed in my mind as I squeezed Toriel's hand in glee. 

My pride and determination was close to bursting until we finally found the road that I was looking for. It was miles from the mountain and the sight of it blew every ounce of that pride and determination out the window. 

Frozen on the spot, I stood staring at the blacktop that slicked toward and away from the mountain. Memories, sick twisted memories, surfaced, and I found myself trembling.

I felt concern from the others, I didn't need to look at them to feel it. They saw me, their hero falter, at the site of a human made path. 

Hehh, some hero I was...

NO!

I shook my head and once again could feel the determination fill me...a bit.

“ Is everything alright my child?” Toriel asked, worry coating her voice. I didn't look at her. I didn't want her to see the battle I was fighting with the demons in me.

“ Ah their fine!” Undyne said with confidence, laying her elbow on Payprus's shoulder. 

He nodded in agreement, “ THE HUMAN IS STRONG! LIKE THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NOTHING CAN GET THEM DOWN!”

I smiled at that and pointed my head down to my right, the sight of lights in the distance intrigued them instantly. The cold seemed to intensify at the small glimmer of lights that could be seen passed over the tree tops.

“WOWWY! SO THIS IS A ROAD!”

Papyrus, in his excitement walked out onto the black top and the others followed before I could stop them. 

“AMAZING! HUMAN, IS THIS WHAT OTHER HUMANS HAVE MADE!? THIS IS, THIS IS A REAL HUMAN ROAD! HUMANS DRIVE ON THIS! I CAN'T BELEAVE THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS LIVED TO SEE A REAL HUMAN ROAD!” He's on his knees now feeling the road in marvel. 

“ Oh! M...m..my! I've seen this in so many anime's! In episode one! Of mew mew kissy cutie they...!”

“ Wow this thing!” Undyne taps it with a spear tip, “ Amazing! Its seems hard and strong! Humans must revel in that! They might not be so bad after all!” She laughs until her spear breaks through the road. 

I watched from the side filled with uncertainty. As much as I wanted them to enjoy their first sign of human life I knew better. That there were many dangers in being in the middle of the road close to night fall. I then noticed that one monster did not approach the road at all. Sans stood there, looking for all the world, laid back and bored. But his aura was stretching, alert, he was on guard. I smirked at that and decided that it was time they got back to the safer side of the road. Walking over, I begin to pull Toriel's hand back into the forest. She seemed to get the hint and alerted the others back as well. 

And I believe you know what was going to happen next, and you'll be right. As soon as most of them were making their way back into the woods I heard it. The sound of a very fast approaching vehicle speeding down the road. It was coming fast.

I looked around to see if everyone was off of the road, but no. Papyrus was still there, apparently oblivious to his danger. 

“Hey bro I think you should move.” Sans says coolly, but I could hear his agitation.

“BUT BROTHER! THE SMELL, THE FEEL! ITS MORE THEN I EVER DREAMED OF!” Papyrus looks back at us his eye sockets filled with wonder, hands clasped before him. He looked innocent as an angel, just as the lights of a sports car lit his profile majestically as it speed closer.

Papyrus turns to look at the car, his eyes holding a question. 

Sans eye glows blue, His arm stretched, reaching out. His expression filled with dread. 

Everyone had frozen...

The car was upon him. 

Papyrus was shoved to the side out of harms way and into his brothers arms. 

My eyes filled with determination as the car's lights filled my vision.

I opened my eyes.

Then screaming. 

The sports car zooms on by unencumbered.

My body flew through the air, a swirl of colors and wind blowing harshly in my ears.

 

My body lands behind the monsters and into a bush.

More screams as my vision took in the canopy of trees above me. 

Then their faces find me, filling my vision with worry, fear, and horror. 

Voices cryed out and ask if I'm all right. 

Toriel's eyes were filled with tears as she reaches for me. 

She holds me and checks for wounds. 

I look at their faces...and smile.

“HUMAN ARE YOU ALRIGHT! YOU SAVED ME!” Papyrus fells to his knees beside us and I saw tears leaking from his sockets. 

Smiling wearily and reached out to him. My hands brushed his bony face and I brought it to me. I kiss his skull softly and hold him to my chest. His tears increased as well as his whimpers. I patted his back in assurance.

“ I don't believe it kid!” Undyne said in awe. “ You should have been a pancake from the speed that thing was going! Your tougher then I thought! I like it! When we get a chance kid, I'm going to train ya! With skills like yours, you'll be great in the guard!”

Toriel looked horrified at that, “ I don't think that is necessary, they almost died!” She held both me and Papyrus close. “ They both could have. Don't you ever do that again! My goodness!” She squeezed us closely rubbing our heads with her chin in worry. In her arms me and Papyrus looked at each other and smiled. 

“ Wo...wow! That was amazing Frisk! Such speed! I didn't even see you move!” Alphys says, her eyes looking like a fan girl who has just met her favorite boy band member. 

Asgore's face was filled with relief as he stood a bit off to the side of Toriel. Knowing she was still mad at him and not wanting to cause conflict, he graced us with his presents and warmth. 

My eyes finally fell on Sans, and widened a bit. He stood apart from us again, his eyes dark. He looked like he was thinking hard about something. Maybe what had just happened. Then his eye lights popped back on and he looked at me. His face gave me the impression of mixed relief and puzzlement. At that look I found myself holding Papyrus closer. Glad that I acted when I did. Even if it was using that ability. 

After everyone had calmed down we continued our walk. We kept a good distance away from the road, stopping and hiding every time a car zoomed on by. We finally reached a naked portion of the woods were a small field stretched out and revealed a sloping hill. Beyond that a lower elevation of land where the closest city rested. 

That was Ebott city, where I was born and where I was terrified to go back to. But I looked back at my friends. All of them had followed me here without any questions, they trusted me.   
And that filled me with Determination.

Releasing Toriel's hand I started to march toward the city. When I heard the sound of many feet following me I turned back and shook my head. 

“What is wrong my child?” Toriel asks, as they stopped a few paces in front of me.

I sighed and took a look at them. I love them all so much, and I wanted to test the waters first before I even dared to bring them into the city. 

I swallow and calmly say in a soft voice, “ I want to see if there is any safe way to introduce you all to the people of the city. Theses people are highly unpredictable and I don't want anyone getting hurt.”

Then I added to myself, 'Because of me.”

They seemed to understand that and Papyrus steps forward to say, “TINY HUMAN, AS PAYMENT FOR RESCUING ME I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL WALK WITH YOU TO INSURE YOUR SAFTY!” He says this with his chest puffed out and a hand firmly panted there to show determination. 

“Ah no your not Papyrus! If your going so am I!” Undyne came up behind him. She also posed dramatically and grinned revealing her sharp teeth. 

Toriel looked doubtful. “ I don't think that would work at all.” They both looked at her in question.  
“ Frisk just explained that they might attack out of fear. Remember Humans will usually attack first and ask questions later when it comes to the unknown.”

Both Papyrus and Undyne's face fall at the reminder. They walked back to the group quietly and Toriel stands worried but obliging my wishes.

I nodded, and took a step toward the city again.

“Hey Kiddo.” 

Turning I see Sans approaching. He stopped in front of me and he said in a low voice, “ Are you sure you don't want any help? Any at all?” His eyes stared at me, filled with concern. 

I smiled wearily at him. “ I think I can handle it Sans, but thank you.” 

His expression had darkened again, but I had no time to pay it any mind. So I gave him my back and continued walking to the city.

 

It took a while, but I had finally reached the city's boarders. I started to shake as I took in the high buildings, machines, beasts, and people.   
I hated the city with all of my heart. It was filled with bad people. But this was the closet to human civilization that the monsters could hope to get their first taste of human inhabitants. This was best test of human acceptance of monsters coming back into the world. 

I stepped into the boarders of the city and started walking onto familiar streets. My head down and my shoulders hunched. I had decided ahead of time that the best place to go was the police station. So that was where I was trying to go. As I walked I began to notice people staring at me. They saw my dirty clothes, the rips in them, the blood, the messed up hair. But I ignored them and continued to walk. I pushed aside their scorn and stayed straight on my path. 

It was always like this in the city. If you were not clean, pristine, wearing the latest crap, and loaded to the nines in cash, you where nothing. I hated that way of thinking, but it had always been that way. And after so long underground, It seems it still remained the theme of the city.

After many long moments of mindless wondering I noticed something. I was seriously lost. I began to look about but some how I did not know any of the land marks around me. After being underground for so long, it seemed harder to navigate above it. 

I decided to ask for help. I walked up to an overweight lady, covered from head to toe in her finery, talking to other well to do ladies.   
First I tried to clear my throat. Nothing.  
I did it loader. Still nothing.  
I then poked her arm softly. That got her attention.

She turned and I was met with a chubby, chunky, overly makeup heavy face. Rubies and diamonds sparkled in her ears and hair as she glared down at me from so high above. 

“ Ewww...” She sneered, “Look ladies, the local trash has come to say hello.”   
They all giggled and twittered as I stood there before them, filled with the old exhaustion and. Exhausted with being looked down, belittled, as I said, it was always like this.

Remembering my friends it gave me the courage to continue to try.

“Madam.” I said calmly but clearly after they finished tittering, “ I wanted to ask if you know the way to the police station?”

She snickered, “ Oh dear if that's what you want, I can do you one better.” 

I smiled a bit. Maybe things might work out this time?

“I'll just call them over right now, their just over yonder.” she replied with her chunky hand pointing lazily behind me. 

I looked at her confused until two shadows fell over me.

Turning I saw two very unfriendly officers glaring down at me.

“ Is there a problem Miss?” One of the officers said as he looks at me as if I was shit under his shoe. 

“Why yes sir. This waif of filth interrupted me and my ladies. If that wasn't bad enough, they put their dirty hands on me!”

My eyes and mouth opened in astonishment. I felt numb as big hands grabbed my arms and lifted me high above the ground. I shriek out in fright and they ruffly put my hands behind my back. The pain that tore through my shoulders was agonizing. For a split second I wanted to open my eyes. But I fought it. 

I must not open my eyes!

 

“Don't worry miss, we have everything under control.” 

They took me away while the women giggled at my predicament. 

I wanted to fight back, to shout, but they were taking me where I needed to go. And if I fight now I wont be much of an ambassador to the monsters.

They threw me into a car with hard plastic white seats and drove me to the nearest station. The entire ride I sat still and quiet as they chatted up front. I looked outside, as I rubbed my shoulders, and watched the lights go by. If I have to say anything that I kinda like about this city, was the lights at night. The stores, the street lamps, even the traffic lights, lit up the world as if it was something all together different then the world of day. The fact of the matter was, in a way it was very different. This time of day was when the worse kinds of people came out. The memories of nights in the city crept up in my mind, filling me with feelings of bitter sweetness. 

After arriving at the station and parking inside of the overly crowded looking parking lot, they opened the door and grabbed me again. I was slightly surprised at this since I did nothing wrong. I did not yell or fight, but I was still treated as if I was a problem child. They hauled me once again by the arms and dragged me into the station. The white halls and smells hit me first as I fought with all my might not to panic and thrash. The pain in my arms became unbearable by the time they took me to my destination.

In a windowless room with a table and chairs. They threw me in and locked the door. 

I sighed out and took a seat at the table. Laying my head down on the table I crossed my arms under it and cursed in frustration. 

What am I to do now?

A few minutes passed as I sat there worrying about the others and how they were probably fretting about me being gone for so long. Then two men walked in. Different from the two cops, that brought me here, theses guys looked purely professional. They wore the usual cop investigator gear, I'll let you use your imagination here for their description. The difference between them I will give you was one wore glasses, the other had a blue tie.

Blue tie sat on the other side of the table and spread a load of folders before me. Glasses stood in the shadows. 

Tie then looked at me with a dead pan expression before speaking. “ So tell me kid. I heard you were picked up in the middle of the city after allegedly assaulted a woman, am I correct?”

I stayed silent and shook my head.

He continued to bombard me with questions. Where I lived, wheres my family, so on and so on.

The entire time I responded with nodding or shaking my head until glasses had enough. Irritated, he steps forward and motions is partner with his head to step aside. Tie gets up and takes Glasse's place at the corner while Glasses sat in front of me. 

His energy was very dark. 

I gulped and tried to remain determined. 

“Do you even know how to speak kid?” His eyes glare coldly at me, filling me with the same feeling I felt when.... I nodded slowly. 

“Then why don't ya?” 

I looked down at my hands and said softly, “ I didn't want to.” 

He snorted, “ Your under custody kid. Police custody. And if you don't cooperate fully, we will take drastic measures. And you don't want that do ya?”

I stared at him in amazement, though with my squinted eyes and wild hair over them, it made it difficult for them to notice.

“ I thought I was cooperating sir.” I reply quietly.

His fist slams into the table causing me to jump and squeak in surprise.

“ Not good enough kid! I want words! Tell us where the hell you came from.”

 

Sighing I had to reminded myself why I came here. Why I was here. The faces of all my beloved friends filled my mind and I knew I had to keep trying. So I then explained to them about my adventure in Mt. Ebott, but I barely got far when Glasses fist cratered the table once again. 

“ I didn't say tell stories kid! I want facts. If there's nothing I hate more its liars! Tell me where you came from!” Then his expression hardened further as he stared harder at where my eyes were. 

“ And I want you to open your eyes and look at me when I'm talking to you.” his voice was low and threatening.

My body freezes at that. People hated my eyes, I can't show them my eyes! I never even opened my eyes fully for the monsters to see them. The would hate me, like everyone else hated me. 

I shook my head firmly at that and found my lips tightening.

“What did you say?” He snarled as he leaned further across the table. His energy was bubbling now, with malice. 

 

He wasn't stable, why was he here! Why was he investigating me! Dangerous!

I glanced at Tie and noticed he didn't move. He wasn't going to interfere. 

This was the most extreme version of good cop bad cop I've ever experienced, and I never thought to find myself in this type of situation. 

“Hey!” 

My face swirled back to Glasses. His face was red and I found myself leaving my seat and getting up in fear. He shoved me back and grabbed my shirt.

“Look at me when I'm talking to you!” He yelled out as he shook me a bit. Fear gripped me powerfully as his hold not only tightened around my shirt, but pinched into my breast bone. 

I shook my head more and whimpered as he lifted me out of my seat. My legs dangled above the table. Tie seems to be making an attempt to say something, but Glasses was to far gone to hear him. 

“OPEN YOUR EYES YOU LITTLE BITCH! You fucking slut! I'll pound you within every inch of your life! I'll make you wish you were never born you filthy skank!” He shook me harder. The pain of his fists repeatedly hitting my chest and the jarring of my head forcefully being thrown about, caused me to mentally cry out in fear. My hands were gripping his wrists as I tried to plead for him to stop. My mind emptying quickly of everything except getting this man to stop hurting me.

Suddenly Glasses red face vanished as he was shoved forcefully away against the other side of the room. The impact of his body meeting the far wall caused a deep crater to form. He slowly slid down and onto the floor groaning in pain the entire time.

My body remained floating in the air surrounded by blue light. I then felt myself slowly descending into the awaited arms of a certain skeleton. 

“ So Kid, it seems you needed a little help after all.” said Sans as he holds me close to his chest, his left eye burning in raged. 

At the sight of him my heart filled with an instant warmth, and it spread like hot water through my chest. Seeing him there, holding me close and secure, made me feel safe in the world of humans for the first time in my life.

I believe, it was at that moment, I fell instantly in love with him.

“Sans!” 

My arms flew around him in relief as I started to rub my face against his skull. My purrs vibrated from deep in my throat as I held him tightly to me. 

“Hey kid, your not hurt are ya?” Sans asked in a quite voice his arms tightening around me as my purring grows louder. 

My face pressed deep into his neck bones and the fur of his jacket hid my face, I shook my head no. 

“I'm okay Sans.” I say quietly, my arms and body bundling closer to his.

I was just so happy to see a friendly face again after being reminded how cruel humans were. It was like having an angel descend upon you in a nightmare you had before, and holding you to keep you safe.

Hee heee.. I guess that made Sans my bony angel? Ahaha...I suck at puns. 

The two officers weren't impressed by our reunion and they took no time in showing it. 

“What the fuck is that!?” Screamed Glasses as he slowly pushed up from the floor. His back pressed against the far wall that he had been thrown into.

Tie stayed back looking at Sans with horror in his eyes. 

“That's a fucking Zombie man! God damn it ! Shoot its fucking head off man! The only way to kill it!”   
Shrieks Glasses as he struggled to get his gun from his belt.

Sans raised an “eyebrow” at them as Tie and Glasses took out and aimed their guns at Sans. 

“I don't think that's a good I....” But before he could finish his warning, the two opened fire.

I whimpered and cried out at the sound of shots fired, and flinched in fear of impact. But nothing happened.  
Turning in San's arms, my gaze landed on several metal objects hovering just inches before my face.   
Shivering hard I cuddled closer to Sans as he grinned grimly at the two men.

“ Was about to say, before you took a shot at me, that its best if you don't. However it was very kind of you to shoot to the point.” he said dryly. His finger, that I then noticed, was raised up in a point and had a faint blue glow around it. He waved it slightly and the metal objects fell uselessly to the floor. 

The two men sputtered and hugged the walls in fear, as Sans grin took a darker expression.

“Now I think we can try to talk like civilized beings now? I don't want our first meeting to be a bonezaster, don't you agree?” His voice became dark and low, dripping with a surprising mixture of threatening and his usual puniness, that I could do nothing more then gawk at him. 

Tie was the first to straighten away from the wall and he touched his Blue tie nervously. 

“W..w...what a...a..are..y..you?” He stuttered, his nerves visibly shaken. 

 

“ Ahh, nothing more then a friendly neighborhood skeleton. I just wanted ta have a peak around this lovely city and see if there's some one higher up I could talk to? Looking to move in and lay down some roots, if you get my meaning?” he said this light heartedly, like the old Sans I knew, except for the cold expression and the ever present burning eye of his.

“Yeah sure....right..let me just go get my superiors and we'll have a little talk. You can just sit here and wait until we get back.” Tie grabs Glasses arm and slowly take a few steps toward the door. 

I felt his intention, his thoughts echoed out to me as if he was yelling them in a large cave.

“Gotta get outta here! More guns! More people! Have to have a weak spot! Both monsters! Must stay alive! Gotta get the Preists of purity!”

At that thought I stopped listening to him and felt fear ripping through me like a knife in the gut. Cold dread ate at me as the information wedged itself deep into my mind. 

“ Never Forget the Saints of Purity you monster! Never forget! Never forget!”   
Voices of a not so distant past echoed through my mind as I watched the officers walk slowly closer, and I new I had to act. I had only a few moments before they were close enough to Sans for him to make the move to let them leave or not. I didn't want to take any chances! Unfortunately that means I have to use that ability again.

Not caring if he hatted me or not, I tuned my energy to Sans and, for the first time in my life, used my ability to talk to someone

“ Sans, Sans its me Frisk!”

His body straightened as he felt my power, the officers stopped seeing him stiffen. 

“Kid?”

“No time Sans! They are planing to bring more people in here to try to detain or kill you! They also plan to bring the Priests of purity! They're a magical association of priest's who's goal is to eradicate all existing monsters who didn't get exiled into Mt. Ebott! If they catch you and find out that the seal is destroyed they might do something really nasty Sans!” 

His face never turned to look at me but continued to stare hard at the men before us. The entire conversation lasted mere seconds and in that time his face became blacker.   
Then suddenly his grin came back and he smiled brightly at the two men. 

“You know what guys? I think I'll see myself and my little friend here will just see ourselves out. Don't want to trouble ya any.” He straightened and gave them a little salute with his head.

“Oh no you don't you little...!” Glasses, seemingly overcoming his fear, tries to tackle Sans.

One moment his red face comes barreling toward us, the next we were up high on a building overlooking the city.

The sudden change in temp caused my body to instantly shake.

Sans rearranges me to sit on one arm, as he opens up his jacket wide enough to snuggle me inside and zip me up. My still underdeveloped chest pressed against his bony chest, and my legs were wrapped around his hips. My arms were wrapped around his neck still as my head remained resting on his shoulder. I could practically feel every outline of his bones through his padded clothing.

My face had become a flame by the time he was done zipping me up and making sure I was comfortable. He sighed as he rubbed my back through the thick layer of his coat, his bony chin resting on my shoulder. 

“Better kid?” He asked as his body heat began to warm me. For a bony guy, he was very warm. Or could that be his heavy coat that did that?

I nodded and nuzzled his neck again in comfort. 

He sighed again, “ Now what buck o? If theses guys are the real deal of a threatening meal, we need to stop them from finding out about us and keeping us from our freedom.”

He grunts as his arms hold me tighter. “I'm not going to sit back and watch them take away what we worked so hard for,” He then looks down at me, his glowing eyes intense, “What you sacrificed yourself for.” 

Blinking up at him, I nodded in understanding and tried to think. There was no real way to stop them from knowing since, I would guess, they have already been phone called, but if we could just....

Peaking up at Sans I said, “ What if we met the Mayor?”

“Mayor?” His voice questioning.

“ The Mayor who runs Ebott city? His building is always easy to spot,” I pointed out to a very large flashy building just in front of us. Or behind me and in front of Sans.

“That one I believe. It said he's always there, he lives there.”

He grunted and gave my head a ruff pat, “Worth a shot kid.”

Suddenly Sans became still and his left eye glowed a bright blue. Then a shifting in the air as we were instantly transported to the building where the mayor could be found.

It took us no time to find the Mayor. He was alone in his loft. It was a very richly decorated place and he was in the middle of talking to himself in the mirror.   
Long story short, we where able to talk to him, after of course we calmed him down after seeing a skeleton appear behind him in the mirror.

After an hour of talking, we were able to get an agreement from him to allow the monsters the okay to come up and build a town around the Mt. Ebott. However getting the okay to come into the city depended on the higher ups. He even agreed to keep the Saints of purity at bay. 

It was a mixed emotional encounter for me. At one point funny and the next very chilling. The mayor spent most of his time switching his gaze between me and Sans. When his eyes were on Sans he would stutter and cover his mouth with a tea cup to that was shaking so badly he split tea on himself multiple times. Sans made a few puns to make the transaction easier, but it only caused the mayor to look confused.   
But when his gaze was on me it was the most uncomfortable. His eyes took on a glazed look that, sadly, I knew all to well what it was. Sometimes as Sans had is back to us I could see the mayor licking his fingers suggestively, or pursing his lips in a way that was also very suggestive.

I could not stop wishing me and Sans would leave very soon as disgust flooded me.

I also assumed that the only reason the Mayor agreed to this was one of two things. He thought by helping the monsters he would be considered compassionate to them, and maybe get a few more votes in, and or he had a darker motive in mind.

Either way, that night, me and Sans were able to help the monsters take next step on their way to freedom and equality with the humans. However tiny that step was.

But it was worth coming back to the others with the good news. Mother hugged me in worry, and the others crowded around me to hear the news of what happened. I edited the story of course, so as to not worry the them, and once again Sans stood back like before. Watching me. His eyes taking on a thoughtful expression. It wasn't until we were making our way back to the mountain, that he pulled me away from Toriel long enough to have a few words with me.

“ So kid, what happened back there in that weird room? The one with the two freaks? How did you know what they were planing and how were you able to speak to me like that?” His tone was soft and questioning. No sound of disgust yet. That I took for a good sign.

Sighing, I said softly to him, “ I've always known the thoughts of man. Had the ability as far back as I could remember. I was afraid to show it to you guys because....,” I stopped myself from going on and rethought my words before restarting, “ It doesn't matter, the point is I knew what they wanted and I used my ability to tell you so no harm could come to the others at the mountain.” I said sternly. My voice sounding older then my thirteen years.

We where quiet for a while before he spoke again.

“ And exactly how did you know about the Priests?” he asked softly.

A shudder ran through my body at that question. I lowered my head and said to quietly, “ Because they made me remember.”

“What kid?” 

I repeated myself a little loader.

His gaze stay locked on my face for a while before looking forward again, silent. I could tell he was still full of questions. 

Relief flooded me at the reprieve and I tried to concentrate on moving forward.

The sudden sensation of his bony hand upon my head shot through me as he began to slowly pet me. 

“Its okay kid. When ever your ready, I'm here for ya. I always have and always will be here.”

Tears fell from my eyes and I tried to steady the sniffing that threatened to emerge from my lips. 

His arm dropped around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him, his bony body emanating heat and comfort. I leaned into him, snuggling into his side as he tightened his hold on me. We walked slowly far behind the others. The two of us gazing ahead at monsters with hope in their hearts, and both of us hoping we would be strong enough to give them exactly what they needed.


	2. It's not what it seemed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (The monsters have finally obtained the permission they needed to build above ground. After so long they have the chance to start anew and they took no time to do so. But with the constant interference of some rogue humans, its up to Frisk to deal with the Ebott city courts and find a peaceful solution to the problem. However something isn't right. What could it be?)

(The monsters have finally obtained the permission they needed to build above ground. After so long they have the chance to start anew and they took no time to do so. But with the constant interference of some rogue humans, its up to Frisk to deal with the Ebott city courts and find a peaceful solution to the problem. However something isn't right. What could it be?)  
( The characters in this story do not belong to me, they belong to Toby Fox. Story idea is all mine! Mahahh!)  
Chapter 2  
It's not what it seemed  
It has only been a few months after the monsters received permission to build close to Mt. Ebott . They were over joyed at the prospect of change and many began plans to move up immediately. However I begged Asgore to limit those going to the surface for now. I explained that even though we had permission, not every human will be open minded with the idea that monsters were back. I also explained the possibility of that the Priests of Purity might strike unawares. Oddly enough he didn't ask more about the priests and instead did as I asked.  
The spot, the monsters were given, was ridiculously small. The open area of land was only the size of half a foot ball field and horribly uneven. There was no water for miles, barely any edible food sources close at hand, and they were given such ridiculous rules to follow. They were ordered not to cut down any of the surrounding trees to make more room for their homes. They could not venture passed the agreed upon length of land to find food or water. They were not allowed to hunt any animals in the surrounding area. And so on and so on. The rules forced the monsters to go underground to find all of their supplies, wood for building, water for drinking, etcetera. However the monsters were adaptable and they made their situation work, even under those ridiculous laws.  
I felt pride in my family and friends as we worked together to build New new new Home. Yeahhh... that was the name Asgore gave it. As you can tell, he still stunk at naming things. But to the monsters they didn't care. It was a new home, and one they strived to make work. So they did. I worked close with the Mayor, ( as much as I hated it) to insure that the laws, that the higher ups laid down for us, were carried out. I personally hated that part of my job. To stop my friends from going to far because it was passing some invisible boundary those humans set up for us.. I apologized and begged them to forgive me for my rudeness.  
They just smiled.  
Their smiles were strained but I felt they were not angry at me. Not one bit. In a way it made me love them all the more.  
Things were going fine until THAT started happening.  
Human trouble makers raided the unfinished village and burned down the homes that the monsters had been building. Luckily the monsters were all back inside the mountain at the time and non were hurt. However more and more attacks continued as the monsters tried to peaceful build on the small amount of land they had. However after three separate attacks within the last month, the monsters had enough.  
At that time it was up to me, being the Monster Ambassador, to try to talk to the humans in their own court of law. I hopped for a peaceful negotiation. Hoping that the people of the court were, at the very least, more sophisticated in their way of thinking and judgment. With that in mind, I went alone to confront the higher court with only the Mayor at my side. That day I wore a dress that my mother made for me. It flowed down my body elegantly and almost covered my bare feet. It was a beautiful deep lavender with the royal emblem on the chest that shown like ebony under the lights. When presented to me I could not stop sobbing in glee. I had thrown myself at my mother and kissed her furred cheeks. Thanking her a million times for such a precious gift. She then helped me get ready, fixing my crazy hair, applying a touch of monster lipstick, and last minute court etiquette that I might need to know before heading into the war-zone. I then exited my mothers home and was surprised to see all of my friends there. They stood in the light of the sun in front of her tiny cabin and gawked up at me. I blushed and curtsied a little before them.  
" Hahahah!" laughed Undyne as she walked up to me to place a strong hand on my shoulder. " There we go guys! Shes dressed for battle! I would offer you some armor and a spare spear, but Alphys told me that wasn't going to help, so I'll give ya the ultimate Undyne lucky hug of luck!" She then proceeded to hug the life out of me. After the others were able to pull me out of her steal grip I was then pulled into the arm's of Papyrus.  
"HUMAN YOU ARE GOING INTO BATTLE WITHOUT THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" he said as he swung me from side to side in a bony hug. "I WISH I COULD HELP YOU HUMAN. I KNOW THEY WOULD BE TO AWED BY MY HANDSOME SELF AND SO I KNOW WHEN TO STEP ASIDE. I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW IF ANYTHING HAPPENS JUST CALL ON THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AND I WILL DASH TO YOUR RESCUE!"  
"Sure bro, if you thing they can handle a bone-tacualr entrance such as yours." Sans said off to the side.  
Papyrus stopped swinging me about, ( which I was all to glad of because I was about to puke.) and settled me down to stare at his brother.  
"SANS! I WAS HAVING A WARM HEART TO HEART WITH THE HUMAN! DON'T RUIN IT WITH YOUR PUNS NOW!"  
"Ah come on Paps, don't have the stomach for it?"  
"YOU KNOW FOR A FACT THAT I DON'T!"  
"Have the stomach?"  
"AAHHHGGG!"  
I steadied myself away from Papyrus as he continued to argue with his brother and felt a tap on my back. I turned and saw Alphys looking back at me with such pride on her face it made me smile at her.  
" Y...y..you take care of yourself now, okay? Don't...don't let them treat you badly." She hugged me as she said this.  
Hugging her back I agreed. Steeping back I bumped into a very solid object and was then grasped from behind.  
"Oh darling you almost forgot me didn't you?" Said a deep robotic voice.  
"Mettaton!" I gasp as I was turned around and hugged harder.  
Mettaton had spent most of his time at his studio announcing the next set of monsters that were allowed to move next, or what supplies were needed to move to the surface. He gave reports of everything, even my leaving today was going to be reported.  
"My darling how you've grown. That gown, lady Toriel has made for you, absolutely fits you!" He gently sets me down and looked dead into my eyes. " Now remember honey, they are going to have some really unsavory people over there. I saw some clips of them and they look like a hard set of old prunes. But remember, using fresh water, with a dash a salt and sugar, place for forty five minutes on high, will turn even the hardest prune into a juicy fruit!" He poses after that and I giggle at his attempt to cheer me up. I hugged him again and looked all over for one particular monster but could not find him.  
"Um where is...?"  
"HE DISSAPEARED A FEW MINUTES AGO." Papyrus stated sourly. He walked up behind me in a huff. " I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THAT SACK OF BONES IS THINKING. DIDN'T EVEN SAY GOODBYE!"  
I nodded and sighed. Guess I couldn't say goodbye to him, well I would see him again when I got back.  
After hugging my mother one last time I waved to my friends and made my way out of the village.  
Just as I took a turn down the path I heard a voice say, " Hey don't you know how to say good bye to a friend?"  
I sigh out and turn to see Sans standing just behind me, Grinning, his arms open waiting. Smiling I ran into his open arms. My legs wrapped around his hips as I purred up against his skull in glee. He laughs out loud as his bony arms encircled my body holding me tightly. We held each other for long moments and I found myself breathing in his odd scent again. Bone, spice, and hotdogs. I whimpered against his neck as I felt the desperate need to not let go.  
"Hey kid, are you okay?" He asked in a calm voice.  
Shaking my head I wisper back, "I'm scared Sans. I'm so scared. I told Asgore and mother that I can do this alone, but...I don't trust them. I don't trust the humans at the court or the Mayor. Especially the Mayor. He keeps..." I stop myself from continuing. I didn't want to worry him about that. It was my...  
" He keeps what kid?" he asked as his tone grew darker.  
"Nothing don't..."  
"Frisk." He leans away from me so I can see his face. His eyes were dark and his expression hard.  
"What does he do to you?"  
Seeing that expression I found myself revealing to him what I have been hiding from the others. " He keeps touching me. Stroking my hand with his, sniffing my hair. Looking at me suggestively. He even touched my butt once. Then claimed it was an accident. I...I hate being alone with him Sans. He creeps me out so much."  
I didn't think it was possible for his face to become even scarier, but it did, " he..did...what? Why didn't you tell anyone?"  
His grip on my arms tightened a bit and I looked away from his face. I found myself answering him emptily, " Its not the first time that has happened. I didn't want to worry you all about something that I have dealt with before."  
I heard a deep gasp and turned to see his electric blue eye gazing directly at my face. His grip trembling in fury.  
"who?" he said this quietly as he stared at my face. Stared into my soul.  
I could not take my eyes away from him as I felt my heart swell.  
"beep beep!"  
We turn and see the lights of the limo from far down the road. My ride was here, and within that limo awaiting me, was the Mayor.  
Sans eyes lit at the sight of it and I hugged his head to me to keep his eyes away from it.  
"Sans listen to me." I pleaded. " I promise to tell you everything you need to know about my past, but I beg you please. Let me go do this for the monsters. Let me go to court and see if I can plead for you all. Please!"  
His energy was fearce. The last few minutes it whipped out around me like a mound of barely leashed wolves. But as soon as I said thouse words his power seemed to evaporate and he sighed out tiredly.  
"Alright, alright kiddo." He said softly.  
He lowered me to the ground and stroked my head affectionitly.  
"But I want you to promise me two things."  
I nodded listening.  
"One, if that son of a bitch ever touches you again, even so much as breaths on you wrong, you tell me. I will gladly pick a couple of his bones from him. Papyrus needs a few new bones for his weapon attacks anyway." His grin was very evil.  
I shiver, but not in fear.  
"And two," He wraps his hands lightly around my neck and I froze in an instant of fear, before I felt something warm spread from his hands. I looked down after he was done to see a cute blue, crystal skull on a silver necklace. I gasped at the gift and stare up at him to find him gone.  
His last sentence echoed out through the woods around me.  
"keep that on at all times. And if you need me call me."  
I smiled up at the tree lines and heard the insistent beeping of the limo behind me. I turned and continued to walk down the path to the limo.  
The Mayor was there in the limo, but luckily, he kept his hands to himself. An hour passes and I arrived at the city. Very soon I found myself stepping into the room full of court officials. After everything that happened that morning, the hugs the wishes for good luck, even the gifts that mother and Sans gave me. I thought I had enough determination to do this. I thought I was ready for anything.  
By Asgore's beard how stupid I was.  
The very moment I took a single step into that room everything became silent. The room was large, filled to the brim with people, and in its center, was a single seat where I was to sit. I thought it odd but was insured that it was common and normal for court rooms to be like this.  
I continued to walk into the room, back straight, face neutral, steps regal, just as mother taught me. On the outside I was everything my mother taught me to look and act like. Calm, collected, and indifferent. But on the inside I was scared out of my mind. As I was fighting desperately for my actions to remain calm, I could feel the dark energy through out the room. It felt like a pressure in the air. As if the room itself was closing in around me and its weight was threatening to crush me.  
The moment I sat in the center of that room I knew I was in deep trouble. The intense sensation of hate, disgust, ridicule, and even ( to a small amount of my shock) a touch of lust, beat at my senses like a drum. My narrowed gaze took in every face and found all to be uninviting. Cruel lines etched on some, smirking, leering, and scowling on others. Some of the faces belonged to the head court members themselves. Others belonged to those of the media and lower offices of court. The media's camera crews where at my back. Flashing sparked behind me as they took pictures and they spoke softly into video cameras, giving reports of everything that was happening in the dark room.  
I had barely been in the room for more then a minute and I felt like I was reaching mental overload. My hands began to shake and I closed my hands tightly together, trying to reach for that ever present determination that had guided me for so long.  
Then I felt it.  
A cold gaze through the crowd that made me feel and icy sensation crawling up my spine. My body froze at the feeling, and without looking I knew who it was that was stared at me. They were hidden in the room somewhere. Watching my every move. It was a Priest of Purity. At that moment, I could almost hear their raggedy breaths, their stuttered voices. The way their red rimmed eyes, so high on their wonder drug, staring at me in hate as their shaking hands...  
I then felt something warm emanate against my chest. Looking down I the skull glow a very faint blue. It pulsed lightly, the sound very much like a deep happy laugh. I grabbed it and held it tightly in my hands and felt Sans determination emitting from it. I smiled faintly as determination pushed back my passed fears. I then shook myself lightly and straightened further in my seat.  
I had to stay focused! For my family! I had to! My hand tightened around the little skull.  
I suddenly found myself focusing on the voices of the news casters behind me,  
" News channel Pen, This is Asmolia speaking! We are here live to hear the words of the monster ambassador, as they beg for more land!"  
"This is Nick Prick from News channel Fuck you! As we are here live to see this little bitch beg for a bunch of monsters. More land? More money? Our women? Stay tuned!"  
"This is News channel Z, News ass hole of the day, Billy Swatson here. Monster ambassador, don't you mean little mikey asking for more-asdor? Click back for more in a few!"  
"This is Kippy Snippy, from News channel porn! We are stripping for you today live, as we give you a sexy look at the monster ambassador..." ( I will admit, this one made me scared enough that I didn't want to see what they were doing behind me.)  
More and more of the ridiculous reports drifted into my ears, but no one else in the room made a move to speak. After five minutes of silence I turned to look at the Mayor, my supposed support, and found him snoring at his seat.  
Well, fat good he did me.  
I glared at him and turned to the rest of the room and decided to be the one to brake the silence.  
Placing the necklace into my blouse I arranged myself on the seat. Turning my attention to the whole room I cleared my throat loudly. In doing so I felt the entire room's attention directed at me. A single moment in time I felt my determination falter, but I held on with my entire might.  
Opening my mouth I say in a low but firm voice, " Greetings, humans of the court of Ebott city. My name is Frisk Dreemurr, daughter of Toriel and royal ambassador of the monsters of Mt. Ebott. I'm here today to ask assistants with a problem we are having with rogue humans near the village of New new new home," Several snickers could be heard in the room but I kept going, " We ask aid in this, for we want a peaceful coexistence with the humans of Ebott city. Please will you work with us to find a peaceful means to handle this situation?" As I finished I felt a level of pride in my speech, as short as it was, it was to the point. I hoped that the court would make a move to do something, anything at that moment to give me an indication that they heard my pleas.  
Oh they heard alright, but their reactions were very different from what I was hopping for.  
" Did you hear what she just said?" A voice finally lifted from the silent room. " She said 'humans', as if she weren't one herself."  
"Indeed," Said another voice, full of skepticism. " She talks as if she isn't human, but another monster. Not one of us."  
"Look at that weird outfit? What is this the 1800's? Little girl playing princess and all that to a bunch of beasts." Said another snickering voice.  
"Have you all not noticed already! she came in without any shoes on! Savages! They must be if they don't even wear shoes!" Came a snide female voice.  
"Saw something around her neck. Looked like a blue skull. Are they using that to control her maybe?"  
said a younger voice. This one filled with awe.  
"I heard they did some pagan rituals on her. Look at her face, can't even see her eyes. She keeps them covered. Probably burned them out."  
"Do you think they do things with her? Shes a lovely thing. Kinda small but well rounded in all the right places." said a desire riddled voice. This one caused me to feel the contents of my stomach rise.  
What in the world are they going on about! This is not what we were talking about at all! Whats going on!  
" Acting so high and mighty! Rogue humans indeed, the monsters are the rogues here! They are the trespasser!" The final voice belonged to the priest of purity. I could tell from the way the darkness in the air intensified in the room. Every ones minds shifted and churned like a mass of molasses. Thick and sticky with their negativity.  
My body began to shake in fear as I felt my mind pressing under the mental chaos of the room.  
I don't understand what is going on here. I thought to myself fearfully. But I don't think its a good idea to stay here any longer. They aren't going to listen to me! I have to leave now!  
Starting to stand I found myself fighting the urge for a moment. Maybe it would be okay to stay, maybe if I tried to talk to them. Like I did to the monsters not to long ago maybe I could...No this is different! They won't listen! They never listened! I want to go home now!  
However, before I could fully rise from my chair, I felt something soft and squishy impact my back. This cause me to stumble a bit. Adjusting myself I straighten and feel the cold glob now dripping it's juices down my left shoulder. My hand revealed a red gooey mess, it smelt of overly ripe tomato. Shock froze my mind and body as the knowledge of the sight caught up with me.  
But before I could react another sloppy thing hit me from the side. Then another.  
"Go back to the mountain you monster lover!" Cried a voice as another, much harder object hit me from the other side. This caused me to cry out as it impacted my right arm. I cradled it to me as the sting vibrated up from my elbow.  
Voices rose in mixed volumes. Some shouted, some murmured, others normal even tones as they announced to the world what was happening in the room.  
I was suddenly bombarded with flying objects. I could not name what was being thrown exactly. Some were soft, others hard, many were soft and sticky. All I new was I had to cover my head and duck as objects came flying at me all at once. The surprise barrage of items being thrown at me shocked me to the core.  
Why? Why are they doing this? I don't understand!  
I shivered in the middle of the room as voices threw harsh words that flew past me as much as the objects they were throwing. For a moment I felt the heat of the necklace next to my heart, for a second I felt the urge to call Sans to me. To scream for him to help me. But my over whelming fear of him being hurt, and the humans using that as an excuse to claim it as a monster attack, kept my mouth tightly shut.  
I saw the door before me, looking as if it was miles ahead of me instead of a few yards. It was slightly ajar. A way out!  
Without thinking I got up and ran. The items, being flung at me hit me hard. Some even toppled me over a few times. But I didn't care anymore. I had to make it to the door! Half way there claw like hands grabbed at me and pulled me back. Laughter, high pitched, manic laughter, shrieked behind me. A woman's voice, laughing as if she was having the time of her life, tore at my clothes. I pulled back, desperate to get away and felt my heart brake as a ripping sound emanated from behind me. Then I was suddenly free. I jerked away from the crazed woman and landed on the door hard. I pulled desperately and jerked it open enough for me to slip out. As I was half way through I turned and caught a glimpse of the scene behind me. The room was in chaos. The floors, from where I had walked to where I sat, were covered in spoiled food and other odd items. Standing just a few feet behind me a crazy laughing woman wielded something long and lavender in her hand. She twirled it with glee as her eyes blazed at me.  
I ran.  
I ran out of the building and out into the street. Blindly I ran through the city and to the outer rim where I saw the road that led to the mountain. I kept running, my lungs gasping for air, my legs burning, and my thighs tightening in agitation as I forced them to push me forward.  
I could see them in my minds eyes. The faces of the friendly monsters that were waiting for me. My mother, Alphys, Undyne, Mettaton, Papyrus, and Sans. Oh Sans... I wanted to see him more then anything.  
But at that moment my mind was focused on one person. One special person. Someone I had to apologize to desperately.  
So I kept running. I ran until I thought I would fall from exposition. I ran as I found myself in the gates of New new new home. I ran as friendly monsters stopped to ask if I was alright. I kept running until I spotted my mother in the distance and stopped several yards from her. I stood there as I heard the faint sound of startled gasps and screams of shock. I stood as I saw my mother's face turn to me and witness as her usual calm smile turned to one of utter horror. I stood as her face drew nearer and nearer still.  
Legs shaking, body quivering, mind and body both numb, I stood and waited.  
She ran to me and stopped several paces before landing heavily on her knees before me. She reached out but stopped, afraid she would hurt me further. Unaware of how hurt I was she kept her hands hoovering just inches from touching my soiled body.  
" My child! My sweet child! What have they done to you!" She cried as tears fell from her lovely eyes.  
I felt my body quake harder as I tried to remain standing.  
Had to say this, I must say it.  
"I...I...I'mmm...s...s...sorry...mother...I...I...I'mmmm...s...soo...sorry...I...r...r...ruuu..innned...t...t.. the.....dreeesss...y..y..you...made...for.. mee......I...I'm...s..s. ...sooo...sorryy...mother..."  
I fell into her arms and darkness closed in around me as I heard her scream out my name.  
I bolted out of bed and cover my face with my hands. Breathing heavily, I tried to calm myself. Sweat dripped from my forehead in great streams and my skin and night clothes were soaked with it. Shaking I tried to conduct myself.  
Since that day several months ago the nightmares haunted me. Over and over again, almost daily I relived that moment. Everything that happened after I fainted was blank, but Alphys filled me in on it later after I awoke in her lab.  
After I fainted mother held me and could seem to do nothing more then scream and cry. The other monsters circled us and some one got Asgore as he arrived a few moments later. He was able to comfort mother and calm her enough to taking me straight to Alphys's lab. They ran into Papyrus and Sans along the way and they followed us into Mt Ebott and to Hotland. Undyne was already there with Mettaton, and they watched as mother came in screaming for Alphys. When Alphys arrived she only needed a moment to take in the situation before directing mother into a clean room with hospital equipment and a bed. She, Undyne, and mother stripped and cleaned me of the mess. It seemed they found, not only rotten food stuffs on me, but many globs of mucus and saliva. I didn't remember being spat on, but there it was. Asgore was in a fine rage, Papyrus was very quiet, Mettaton went straight to his film crew and they prepared news report of what happened, and Sans. Sans, I was told, was very quiet and distant. But from what Alphys said to me that day, he was struggling with his anger. She said she found imprints of glowing blue magic along four deep groves in her wall leading out of the lab. It seemed he needed some space.  
I had awoken to the worried looks of mother, Alphys, Undyne, Asgore, Papyrus, and Mettaton. Mother held me close and sobbed heavily, repeating over and over that I was a good girl and that I did nothing wrong. Asgore hugged both of us, His tears fell on my head heavily, as his great arms encased us in his warmth. The others stood back and watched us, tears in their eyes, or in Undynes instance, furry.  
Undyne had to be restrained several times by Papyrus as she threatened to go after the people who did this to me. The strength in Papyrus was extraordinary but the look in his eye sockets, as he talked into Undyne's ear was...frightening. I never thought to say that about kind, goofy, Papyrus, but there it was. He was just as furious as she was, but he seemed to have a level head about the situation despite that. I felt gratitude and respect for him grow that day. He finally managed to quite Undyne and she slumped away from him. She walked over to Alphys and dropped to her knees in front of her. She hugged Alphys close and I noticed her shoulders shaking. Alphys's eyes widened but she held her lover close.  
It was the first time I ever saw Undyne brake down like that. Did I fail so badly that I caused my friend to weep? A part of me began to doubt myself.  
After that day Asgore was very close in declaring war with the humans, and mother wasn't to far behind in agreeing, but I was able to talk them out of it. We all knew war wasn't the answer and the Priests of Purity were waiting for that. They've been waiting for years for that. The monsters would not stand a chance with the scores of humans that will fall on their heads if they declared war. We all knew it and so did the Priests.  
Instead Asgore and mother declared that monsters were not to leave the sanctuary of Mt. Ebott or New new new home until things were finally settled with the humans. None of the humans from Ebott city were to be trusted and all were banned from entering the village except for me. Great walls were quickly erected and strong magical barriers were put in place. The walls, made from the materials found in the ruins. Pulsed and glowed brightly day in and day out, surrounding the puny amount of land we were given.  
Asgore then came to me and declared that I was to never return to Ebott city alone again. If I had to go, I was to take some one with me. Someone trusting and strong. The debate of who was left for me to decide. I already had a clue who they would be, but I wanted to wait a bit longer before announcing them. Personally I never wanted to set foot in that damnable city ever again.  
The only good thing I would say that happened after that horrible incident, was that the feelings mother and Asgore had for each other seemed to resurface. They saw that they still loved each other very much and realized that in a way, both were at fault for their past actions. So it was to be, after a month they remarried and I finally got the mother and father I always wanted to have. Toriel a wise, caring, and nurturing mother. Asgore the protective, big, strong, and goofy father. I could not have been more proud of them. However it was a bit embarrassing to note, that during the moment mother tossed the banquet into the air, it landed on my face and threw me back onto Sans. We both fell in a tangle of limbs and when be came up he was holding me bridal style and I held onto the flowers. Neither one of us got any peace that day, and we wore our blushes long into the night.  
After the wedding, mother, father, and I moved into the largest house in the center of town. And the days that passed with the three of us laughing and playing together. Warm foods, songs and games. The visiting of friends and neighbors. Life felt good again. Kind of.  
I wiped my eyes to rid them of sleep and got up to start my day. I went to the bathroom and washed myself. Dressed in another royal lavender gown ( I now had an entire closet full of them), and pinning my gift from Sans around my neck, I left my room and headed downstairs. The smell of the wood, brought up from Snowdin, drifted through out the house. The homes in New new new home were all little log cabins and they were ruffly put together but sturdy and warm. Our home was no exception. However mother touch made it elegant and refined.  
I descended down the stairs and made my way into the kitchen where Iwas greeted by two wonderful things. The aroma of freshly made waffles and the sight of my parents and two very special friends all in the kitchen together. I laughed in glee as I ran into Papyrus's awaiting arms.  
He,"NEYEYEYEYE!" the entire time as he spun me around and held me to his freshly washed armor. After giving me a final squeeze he put me down and ruffled my hair.  
"GOOD MORNING HUMAN! AND HOW WAS YOUR REST?" He said in his usual loud and jovial voice.  
I smiled and nodded at him, giving him and extra hug and purred into his chest. He chuckles and pets my head softly. My purrs intensified as I turned my body to the side to get more attention.  
Mother chuckles as she sees this and said, " OF everything I was able to brake you from Frisk, that one I still could not get you to stop." she giggles as she places a large stack of waffles on the table.  
MY FAVORITE!  
She then walks over and places a warm paw on my head and pets me softly. The purrs increase and a small, "Meooowww..." escapes my lips before I could stop myself. My hand clamps over my lips and everyone laughs softly. I straighten up away from Papyrus and mother and tried to rub the redness from my cheeks. However it looked so cat like they laughed a bit harder.  
" I happen to like this behavior, so your excused." with a smile she heads back to the stove and seems to be stirring up some freshly heated syrup.  
I pouted a bit at them as Papyrus walks over to help mother cook. He was making his own side dish. ramen noodles with eggs. After finding out the different types of noodles human's had up here, he was eager to try them all out. However the one truck of human traded goods that we did get from the Mayor, was minimal at best, and instead of pasta noodles, we kept getting ramen noodles instead. Papyrus was disappointed at first but found he loved the taste of them. So he made both ramen and spaghetti frequently now. He hummed as he worked, shaking his hips as he stirred and mixed. I giggled a bit at the sight.  
Walking over to my father, I gave him my routine morning kiss and felt his great arms hug me tightly to him. He Then tickled me unrelentingly. Laughing I struggled to say stop but could not stop laughing as his great guffs of laughter fanned my face with his breath. Finally I bopped him lightly on the nose and he stopped long enough to get a fake look of hurt on his face. I then apologized and kissed him lightly on said nose. We bumped heads and my purring returned as I found myself rubbing my face over his bearded one. His laughter filled me with absolute joy as he petted my back and set me away from him at last.  
" You better eat my dear." he said in his deep voice. " Your mother went to all this trouble making you breakfast. Show her your appreciation by eating it."  
Giggling I turned and found myself looking at Sans. His attention was on the morning paper before him and his expression was empty. A wicked grin appeared on my face as I dipped under the table to sneak up on him. I stopped to were his feet hung in mid air. Like me, he was short and the tall chairs in my parents house made him look almost child like when he sat in them. I sat cross legged by his feet and gently removed his slippers. His bony feet met my gaze. Trying to figure out what to do with them I decided to tickle them at first. Rewarded with light chuckles and his feet kicking about, I guess he figured I was the pest as he tried to push me away. I then decided to do something really wicked. I unraveled my very long tongue and licked his toes in one slow lap. He jerked suddenly with a gasp, and before he could move to look under the table, I was at my seat and filling my plate with waffles.  
He continued to look all around his seat until his gaze fell on me. I kept my face straight and proceed to lather my waffles in butter and freshly heated syrup. As I picked up the orange juice to pour into my glass the juice's stream levitated away from my glass and flowed straight into Sans awaiting one. I stopped pouring and watched as the last bit fell into his glass and he tips his head to me silently in challenge.  
Oh ho ho... Game on! I loaded a small portion of waffle, I freshly cut, onto my fork and waited until he was downing the orange juice. I fired and hit him square on the back of his hand. His eye opens and looks at me dead on and sees the dripping syrup from my fork and the evil grin on my face.  
Slowly putting his glass down he sighs out and turns his hand around to look at the offending waffle bit . He then did something very weird. He lifts it up slowly and looks at me with lidded eyes before proceeding to slurp it up noisily and chewed it loudly.  
"Nom nom nom nom nom!" his noises went. And after licking up the final remains of syrup he picked up his paper and pretended to continue reading.  
"SANS THAT WAS DISCUSTING! CHEW QUIETER! I KNOW YOU CAN AT LEAST DO THAT!"  
Sans says nothing and Papyrus continues cooking with a dignified huff. Father, I noticed, was watching the entire thing unravel before him with a patent grin on his face.  
I huffed at Sans and picked up my fork only to find I was unable to. My hand was trapped under the fork! I glared at Sans, but his face was covered by the news paper. I continued to yank on my hand until suddenly it lifted so hard I smacked myself in the face. The fork went sailing over to the sink and fell into the soaping water within.  
Sans chuckled, and his paper shook violently in his hands.  
That...did...it!  
I jumped off of my seat and marched over to were he sat. a bit shorter then he was my face was only a few inches above his as I tried to stare him down.  
He looks up, nonchalantly and says in his usual bored voice, " Hey kid, whats up? Did you get enou..."  
"Arrrghhh!"  
I let loose my primal roar as I tackled Sans to the ground. We fell in a tangle of limbs and his grunt filled me with determination! I struggled to get the upper hand as I tried to tickle him with all my might. Catching his bottom ribs under his shirt I tickled with a vengeance! His laughter boomed out as he tried to flip me over, but I new his weak points well!  
"Their at it again," sighed mother.  
"INDEED. AFTER I'M DONE MAKING MY FAMOUS BREAKFAST! I PAPYRUS WILL SEPORATE THEM SO THEY CAN FINISH THEIR MEAL! BUT I MUST GET THESES EGGS RIGHT!"  
Father watched from behind his mug of coffee as we continued to roll about on the kitchen floor. Sans finally got the upper and and pinned me to the floor.  
" So kid you think you got what it takes to take me on! I'm the tickle master! I know the bone-afied ins and outs of tickling the funny bone!"  
"SANS!"  
"You're tickled with this no?" He quoted that with tickling my tummy. I burst out in laughter.  
" You have to agree that I become tickled at the very idea." more tickling.  
" You must admit that I'm rather Bony (funny) when I have to be." more tickling!  
I was able to wriggle out from under him enough to tackle him back down but then found our selves rolling down the slop of the kitchen down to the cellar.  
"Ahhhgg!"  
I cried out as I slammed into the sack of wheat in the far corner of the cellar wall.  
" Well they fell down the cellar again." Father announced.  
" Why do they keep doing that?" Mother exclaimed.  
"THEY NEED TO STOP IF THEY WISH TO TRY THE GREAT PAPYRUS'S DISH OF THE DAY! HURRY UP YOU TWO OR THE FAMOUS DISH WILL GROW COLD!"  
"Alright Papyrus!" I shouted back and tried to get up only to notice a weight on my chest. I looked up to see San's face mere inches from mine. For some reason we do find our selves down in the cellar more times then not after we have our daily tickle wrestle, but today was the first time we ended up in this position. I was on my back against the wheat and San's body was above me draped over my lower half. We spent a few moments gazing at each other and I could not help be amazed at how beautiful San's eyes looked to me. They felt like little stars staring back at me. Analyzing me as I stared back at them. It felt funny and kind of nice. Then those eyes turned away from mine and when I pulled my gaze back I realized his face had bloomed into a lovely light blue blush. At that moment my face seemed to flame up as it seemed to compete with his for the brightest blush. His forehead suddenly clanked against mine and he crossed his eyes in front of my face.  
" Bleee!" He Said.  
I laughed out and pushed him away as he rolled off chuckling.  
" Ahh kid." He said after he sits up and wiped his sockets with his hands. " You really do know how to put a smile on this old mans face." He continues chuckling as I frown at him.  
"Your not old Sans!" I said firmly. " I mean your only four hundred and twenty five years old! Barely a day over a hundred! Why look at you!" Lifting my hand up and pointed to all of him. " Your bones are so white. Your joints so strong! Keep that up and you'll reach a thousand in prime condition I have you know that now!"  
He looks at me blankly before bursting out laughing. He laughed so hard he fell on his face. His body shook as he held onto his sides. My grin was so wide I felt my face tearing up from it. I waiting for a few minutes for him to stop until Papyrus's order to come up for food became hard to ignore.  
Laughing we helped each other up and looked into each others eyes again. The laughter steadily calmed and we stared. Don't ask me why, it just seemed that we could not look away. Then I noticed that becoming blush appear on his cheek bones again and he said, " listen kid, I...I want to take you for a walk later today if that's okay? I want to show ya something...do you mind?"  
I smiled slowly at him and I think my heart was in my eyes. I didn't know why but I felt so calm and happy with Sans, even more so then with my parents. And that little question made my heart leap to my throat.  
Instead of answering I purred loudly and hugged him close. My face rubbed all over his chest bone, and he burst out in laughter as I found myself trying to climb onto his shoulder. He grabbed me up in one hand and said, " Good kitty." I grunted at him even as I laid my entire upper half over the other side of his shoulder. As I Purred like mad he pets my back as he walks up the stairs and back into the kitchen.  
Finally after a few minutes went by we were all eating and chatting up a storm. There seemed to be a silent agreement between us to not bother talking about the horrible human activities going on outside the village. We tried to act like everything was fine and things were lovely. No one wanted to sower a lovely morning like this one. The humans did that enough themselves.  
After ten minutes of San's and mom's pun session, mom stopped laughing long enough to turn and look at me.  
" My dear I have a proposal to inquire to you."  
I cocked my head at her in question. A tiny, "Meeoo?" escaped my lips before I caught myself.  
Sans, Papyrus, and father chuckled at me as I glared at them. Then I answered, " What about mother?"  
" I would like you to help me fetch a few things in the woods north of here. I found some delicious mushrooms and berries that would be excellent for tonight's meal. Can you?"  
My eyes opened wide at that and I turned to look at Sans. His hands were folded in front of his face. His glowing eyes turned to me with a calm expression. He nodded ever so slightly and I could see his expression turn into a smile.  
I grinned back a bit and turned back to my mother giving her a firm nod and a, " Hai!" meaning yes. It was curtsy of watching to much anime with Alphys. After helping her finish with the dishes and some cleaning up, we saw the brothers out and kissed father good bye as he left to do his daily rounds with his guards. Then we picked up our baskets and headed to the far woods that mother had mentioned. The area we were heading to was within the boarders of the monsters fence. The monsters had found several edible foods in the woods that they imminently closed off in the fence to keep it safe from human tampering. Magic was cast in this area especially to keep the fruit ripe and to allow it to grow faster then normal so everyone had an abundant food source. It was the same thing they did underground for so many years. It wasn't exactly forbidden to do that so I never mentioned anything about it being wrong. Plus those court guys could bite me for all I cared.  
Walking next to mother made me feel proud and happy. I could stand tall next to her, even though technically I came only to her hips in height. We walked for a long while in silence, enjoying each others company as we drew closer to our destination. The woods were thick here. Trees clustered together closing off much of the sunlight, making the path dark with their shade. The floor of the woods was covered in dry leaves, sticks, and lush vegetation. The magic of the monsters worked itself deep into the woods bringing life and light into everything it touched. I marveled at it as we walked through. The crisp cool air and smell of leaves entered my nostrils and caused me to sigh out loud. Mother giggled and it was only then I noticed that my face was turned up toward the canopy of trees and purring like crazy. I cleared my throat and focused on the path before me, embarrassed.  
Reaching our destination my heart filled with joy at the site. The berries glittered like little stars in the rays of light coming from the canopy of trees above. The dew sparkled on each morsel making them shine like diamonds. The fruit growing from the trees were and equally welcome site. I could not name them but they looked so good! The colors were ripe, the dew slid from their skins invitingly and the smell of fresh fallen rain seemed to echo around the small clearing.  
" A spell of renewal." Mother said as she stepped into the clearing. " A very important spell that has kept our kind alive for so long. Frisk, one day, I hope to teach you this spell, so you yourself can keep your own family healthy and strong."  
I blushed at that and tilted my head at her.  
A family? Really? Me? Who would be my mate?  
I was human, I didn't fool myself one bit of that. And as much as I wished other wise it was a fact. No human so far had interested me. They have all been horrible, bad people.  
And a monster? Would a monster love me? A human? Who would?  
The immediate image of Sans sprung to mind and I shake myself silly. Forcing myself to move, I bent down to start collecting ripe mushrooms. I giggled as new ones immediately took the place of their absent cousin. As I picked I thought to myself.  
Sans. Would he want me? Would he even like me? Out of all the other monsters I felt closest to him. More complete. Would he except me?  
I remembered his colorful face that morning. The way he laughed at me, excepted my silly feline ways as he petted and seemed to encourage it. The shy way he asked me to walk with him later.  
Maybe. But I can't forget he had feelings for mother at one time. Probably still does. I can't allow my head to wander to far ahead without knowing the facts. That's what mother always says.  
I stand and begin to gather ripe berries and fruits from the trees.  
How about Papyrus. He's a goof ball, but he's always vigilant. He holds me when I'm sad, he tries to protect me from every little thing. But at the same time its just him. He's so pure that its almost unbearable to think of him being any different.  
But Sans...I can't think of anyone other then him. No one else can...sigh.  
I frown.  
Maybe I need to think more on this later, its not like there's any rush right now. I'm thirteen years...  
wait a minute...how long has it been since my last birthday?  
I stopped picking in shock of that realization. It never bothered me before, but now that I thought about it I didn't know how much time had passed since my last birthday.  
So much had happened since I fell that it could have easily been years and I didn't know it!  
Startled I turned to Mother and found her making her way to me, basket full of ripe foods.  
" Are you ready my child?" She asked quietly.  
Nodding I began to follow her from the glen and back onto the path toward the village.  
I stayed silent for a while before I noticed something odd. I had stopped. Mother turned and walked back to me.  
" Frisk dear, are you all right?" Slight worry clouded her voice.  
I nodded and answered, " Mother, I don't know why but, I realized that I don't know how long it has been since my last birthday."  
"Oh" she said in surprise.  
Nodding I said, " When I...fell, I was thirteen years old. I know that for a fact." I said this bitterly before I continued. " But since then so much time had past and I realized that I may have missed my birthday several times over. But I don't know if I did or not. I'm very confused mother."  
She tilted her head at me and raised herself up. Her hand came up under her chin and she had a thoughtful expression on her face.  
"So Frisk." She said as her eyes stare down at me with a serious expression. " You don't know how long it has been since your last birthday? And your just telling me this now?" her voice surprised me, it was low and seemed full of blame.  
I ducked my head in shame. Voice trembling I said, " I...I..I...sorrymotherIdidn'tmean..."  
"Well I guess it can't be helped." She suddenly interrupted in a sing song like voice.  
I looked up to see her smirking behind a giant paw.  
"It just means we will have to make today your birthday instead."  
My jaw dropped and I was filled with relief and elation.  
Today! She's going to make it today! Was she serious! But how? why!?  
She began to go down a list of things she was going to prepare that day for my birthday. The monsters to call on, the music to play, on and on she went until something happened to me.  
The words, that I kept hidden within my heart suddenly ripped themselves out of my mouth.  
" I love you mama!"  
She stilled and turned back to see my face covered in tears. I cried heavily as puppy like whimpers escaped my lips.  
"I love you so much mama! I love you and daddy, Sans, Papyrus, all of you! I love you all so much!"  
I fell to my knees my basket, luckily landed on its bottom before I crossed my hands around my stomach. Bending over as the feelings became so intense that I thought I would split in two. I let my heart finally tell her how I felt.  
" I love how you all except me! I love how you don't hate me because I'm human! I love how you took me in and made me one of your own! You didn't hate me because I was different! You didn't lock me away and call me evil! You never abused or used me and called me a dirty monster! You excepted me! You except me without strings attached! You do so much for me! By the gods, mother I wish I could do more! I wish I wasn't so useless to you as an ambassador. Mama I'm so sorry I failed you all! I...I...!"  
Warm paws covered my wet cheeks and slowly turned my face up to hers. Her eyes were drenched with tears and her watery smile lite her face like the sun. My heart warmed at the sight and the whimpers slid from my lips again. She pulled me close to her and held me tightly. She held me and stroked my back over and over again until my whimpers became soft hiccups. She cooed and rocked me to and fro until my eyelids began to droop. My hands were grasped onto the sides of her dress, holding it tightly and balling the material in my hands. I rubbed my face into her chest and turned my ear to it so I could hear the magical unique heart beat of my monster mother. The sound was like a tinkling bell. It made me think of a white bell in the middle of a dark space, hovering over a lack of water. The chime of it vibrates and causes the water to move and flow. Fathers heart sounded different. It was a low sound, like a war drum beating next to a warm furnace. His beat was a slow and steady sound. I loved the sound of their hearts and how the sound reminded me that I was home. That I had a home.  
Mother's paw stopped above my head and she whispered, " The moment I found you I never wanted to give you up Frisk. I had lost to many children. My own flesh and blood and those who came before you. Every one of them I felt I had failed to protect. Then you came along. Just as lost, and lonely, but it seemed even more so with you. You were covered in bruises, blood, and curses that were horribly placed all over your body. You were wild, feral, yet you were still willing to except my touch. I washed you, clothed you, and taught you everything I could. Those days we shared together were the best days of my life. I wished they did not end. When you said you wanted to leave it filled me with fear. To lose another child again would have kill me. I regret my actions that led me to act as I did and I regret still my actions that caused so many children to die. My anger and my own fear, caused so much suffering."  
I pulled away from her to look up at her face. Tears continued to stream down her cheeks.  
" My child. There is nothing to forgive. You are doing your best, more then I have done in the hundreds of years I have lived. It's not your fault those humans are so naive and petty. Its not your fault that they are corrupt and spiteful. You are doing just fine my child, and I will do everything I can to support you."  
I sniffed and held her face in between my own hands and said calmly and confidently, " Mother, I am honored to be your daughter, please never forget that." I pulled her head to mine and placed my forehead on her furry one. " I love you mama. So very very much. I would not replace you with anyone. And no matter what I become in the future," I paused wondering how much I should reveal to her. Sighing I finished by saying,  
" Just...Please understand that I will never hurt you or anyone. I want to protect you all. Please believe in me mama, okay?"  
"What do you mean my child?" her words held no suspicion, but clear curiosity.  
"Just please wait until I'm ready to tell you okay. I'm still...worried..that you...would,"  
A paw came up and patted the back of my head. "Its alright my dear. You don't have to continue. If your uncomfortable with telling me now I will wait."  
She moved away from me and stood. From her great height it felt like she could do anything. Take on anything.  
"But no matter what you have to say to me, I want you to know that I will always love you my child."  
My teared face smiled up at her in pure joy.  
Then a sharp sound split the air as blood rained down from that high height.  
The blood rained down from the hole in my mothers bosom.  
( warning: spoiler, Don't worry guys no character death! So don't leave the story yet. Come back next time to see what happens! Dun dun dun!)


	3. To death I belong but in your arms I will stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( Ah! Crap! No not Mama!! How dare you stupid mother fucker! You attack my mama! Oh hell noo! I'm going to......crap.....I think.....I've...I've....got the feeelllllsss!! Noooooooooooooo!!!!)

( Ah! Crap! No not Mama!! How dare you stupid mother fucker! You attack my mama! Oh hell noo! I'm going to......crap.....I think.....I've...I've....got the feeelllllsss!! Noooooooooooooo!!!!)

(Sorry I have lost my mind this morning! But the characters still belong to Toby Fox! If they didn't I would have shipped Sans and Frisk long ago! Haha!) 

 

Chapter 3  
To death I belong but in your arms I will stay

 

The world around me slowed to a crawl. My mind and body became numb to sensation as the scene before me unfurled. 

My mother. My kind, patient, and caring mother, was falling. Her body seemed to slowly tilt to one side. Her mouth open, her eyes wide, pupils dilated to mere pin pricks in her wide eyes. Blood rained down onto me from the wound in her chest. It covered me as I stood frozen in place. My mind screamed at the feel of it. 

Her body hit the ground hard and I watched as her eyes looked back up to me. Pleading at me. 

She wanted me to run.

I suddenly found myself moving, but not by my own accord. It was being thrown to one side from the impact of a heavy human body slamming into mine. I hit the ground hard as the heavy form slammed down on top of me. Heavy breathing shuttered against my ears as the smell of rank beer huffed down the side of my face. I looked up to see a mass of humans storming from under the cover of the trees. 

They had been waiting for us. We were being attacked. But even as this knowledge filled me I still found myself unable to move. My mind roared out in frustration as I tried to move something!   
My hands.   
My feet.  
My spine.  
Everything was frozen.   
Then it accrued to me. Was this a...?

A sound reached me and my eyes rolled back to my fallen mother. I saw her rage as she tried to rise from the ground. Her fury, blazing in her eyes as she looked at the humans surrounding me. It was only then that I felt the ruff hands descending down my body. Ripping my cloths from me, touching me. But I barely felt them. I was used to the sensation, I knew how to ignore it. However the sight of my mother crying out enraged at the sight of them touching me. Flames licking up from her hands as she fought to get to me. Filled me with an odd happiness that I never felt before. That someone genuinely cared what was happening to me. That they would become angry for me, fight for me. I felt so happy. As weird as it is to say during this type of situation that's how I felt.

As I watched more men left me to attack my mother. They started hitting her with bats, clubs, fists, and feet. My body become more and more numb. My ears started to ring as the sight of her blood filled my vision. The humans were laughing. They laughed at her, spat at her, and called her names. They egged each other on and passed open cans of beer as if they were having a party. The two remaining on my back kept touching me. But I ignored them. They wanted to take their time with this. With hurting my mother and waiting to rape me. They wanted to savor it. I could hear their thoughts and it sicked me that I could do nothing to stop them. So I kept watching my mother.

Her eyes were always coming back to me even as her power failed her. She wanted to protect me, but could not move. It seemed she was having the same issue I was having. Something was keeping us down. Keeping us from using our abilities. But she was still trying. She still fought it, fought them, to save me. Protect me. At that moment I knew I would do anything for my mother. 

Anything that would protect her and the others from theses fucking humans, I would do it. I swear on my life!!

When that thought crossed my mind a sudden glint of something shone above her head. My eyes looked up just in time to see the ax fall down in a deadly arch. 

 

My eyes opened.

Everything stopped at once.

Much of my memory is still foggy on the details of that particular moment, but I do remember a few things. Like how my vision felt more like someone slowly giving me pictures of certain instances in time. The chilling sensation of numbness and sound of high pitched ringing that seemed to have no end. 

This was how everything appeared to me the moment I opened my eyes.

The Ax still in mid air, glinting in a human's hand.

Woods and vegetation before my eyes accompanied by the mute sound of a scream.

Something red and fleshy being thrown to the side.

A human face with no name, eyes wide in fear.

Red liquid covering daisies at my feet. 

Two human like forms reaching for me.

My arm through a man's chest cavity, his eyes bulging, mouth frothing with red.

A head staring at me. Its body falling away as other human like forms ran.

The woods in a blur.

Darkness.

Mute screaming, bodies fling away from me.

Darkness.

Blood covering the ground, a body in my hand as I used it as a club to knock several men into the air.

Darkness.

Cries of agony as I ripped a man in half.

Darkness.

Claws ripping out organs. 

Darkness.

It felt like so much time had passed. So very much time. But It was actually seconds that passed. A..few..seconds. 

When I came to the first thing I saw was my feet. They were covered in something red and sticky. My dress was ripped and my skin covered in scratches and cuts. I numbly noticed that something was hanging from my hand. Lifting my hand to look at it I found I was holding someone else' s severed wrist. My hands were wet with blood. Who's I didn't seem to care.   
Dropping the hand mutely I raised my head to look for my mother. She was stomach down in a pool of her own blood. Her face turned up to look at me as her eyes fixed themselves to my face. I cocked my head at her and made a soft mewing sound at her. Numbly I walked to her slowly. Her eyes stayed on my face as I went from walking on two legs to slowly kneeling down to walk on all fours. My gait was feline, predatory. As I approached her I leaned my body down and arched my spine. A feline's welcome. Purrs escaped my lips as my head finally touched hers and rubbed softly. My fingers curled into claws and kneaded the ground in pleasure as I greeted my mother.

“Mmm...m....mmy...child?” Her weak voice cut through my haze a bit, and my sharp eyes turned to her.

She was turning grayish, her blood soaked the ground in an alarming rate. Her eyes dulling quickly.

I hissed in fear and whimpered at her. Bumping my head against hers. Nudging her in alarm. 

 

“ Such a goo.....dd....” Her voice was becoming a thread now, and as I listened I could hear her bell like heart slowing. 

Small particles seemed to rise from her and I knew, instinctively what was happening. Even when I wasn't fully myself I knew.   
Without thinking I found myself rising up on my haunches and raising her head to face mine. I didn't know how I knew what to do, or how to go about doing it but I followed my instincts. There was no time to question it. My soul pulsed powerfully as I found myself instantly filled with determination. It pulsed and pulsed until I felt a power drifting up from deep inside of my body. It flew up and up till it hit the back of my throat. The sensation was akin to eating hot sauce or wasabi. Then as I heard the last ping as her heart finally gave out, I opened my jaws.

Light blue fire burst from my throat and coated mother in its flame. I belched and belched and belched the fire as hard and as powerfully as I could. Her body glowed with intense light as it seemed to soak the flames in. As I watched, the blood vanished in a spark of light as her wounds disappeared. The flames evaporated completely and I was left gasping for air. She twitched and opened her eyes.

Oh thank goodness.....

My eyes blurred.

I then felt nothing.

I could hear nothing....

My vision darkened until I could see........nothing...............

Darkness then ruled my vision.

Its inky blackness greeted me like an old friend as I tumbled and fell into it over and over. I don't know when I stopped falling. I don't even know if I ever stopped. What I remember clearly was that I was there. 

It took me a while to notice it, but I finally saw a single weak source of light emanated from the darkness. Its red glow pulsed over and over again becoming weaker and weaker as time passed. It was my soul, my determination. I looked at it in the darkness and hugged my knees to me. My nude body floated in the black void as horrible thoughts drifted through my mind me.

She saw me. She saw my eyes. She must hate me now. I know she said she loved me, but in the end, they always left. And I was always alone.   
My weird powers, my freakish eyes, my animalistic personality. If it weren't for that I would be.....no.....no this is wrong. If I was normal I would be like all of those stuck up pricks in Ebott city. 

My lips turn up into a feral grin in the void. 

 

What am I thinking anyway? My mother loves me. So does father, Sans, Papyrus and the others. The monsters loved me even though I was different. Even when I was the same race as the very creatures that threw them down that damn cave and locked away their freedom. After I won their favor they stayed true to me. They never back stabbed me, never jilted me. The monsters were more loyal then any human I have ever met.

My soul flickered a bit then dimmed even more. I watched as my soul died before me. A slow death. A painless death. It was like watching a light bulb fighting to stay lit even as it was fruitless to do so.

I wish with all of my heart that I had more time with them. That I could be more like them. Not a human, but a monster. A monster strong enough to stand up to the humans. A monster brave enough to not be intimidated by them. A monster who would bring peace between the races. I wish with all of my heart that it was so.

My soul flickers again stronger then before, then slowly grew dimmer and dimmer in the dark.

This was it. My time had come.

 

I closed my eyes and excepted my fate.

 

“Frisk!” cried out a low, faint voice.

“Frisk!” cried a higher toned voice.

“FRISK!!!!!”

“Frisk!”

“Frisk!”

Different voices called out my name, over and over again. I opened my tired eyes and saw that my soul was almost out.

It flickered so weakly in the dark that I could barely see it. 

“FRISK!! YOU BETTER NOT DIE ON ME DAMN IT!!” cried out a familiar voice.

Sans?

“My baby please come back! Oh please don't die on me!!!” 

“My little girl, my little kitten, please come back to daddy!”

Mother?

Father?

“COME ON HUMAN, I KNOW YOUR STRONGER THEN THIS! YOU HAVE THE GREAT PAPYRUS AS YOUR BEST FRIEND! DON'T YOU REMEMBER! PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP! I DON'T LIKE GOOD BYES!! PLEASE COME BACK FRISK!”

“Come on kid! Your much stronger then those damn humans!! Hell I saw what you did to them back there! Tore em up good! I'm so proud of you! Now get your ass back here so I can tell that to your face!!!”

“Oh dear, what have they done to you!! your wonderful dress! Your emasculate looks! Why if I had less fashion sense and more fighting sense I would give them a show they would never forget! But I want you to open your eyes honey! The show can't go on without their number two star! Come on dear, I don't look good with tears! It ruins the metal on my face!!”

“F...f...Frisk dear don't die please!! I'm doing everything I can!! Please don't die on me!! Please!! I don't want to fail you! I failed so much in my life and I don't want you to be one of them!! p...p...please come back FRISK PLEASE!!!”

The voices of my dear friends surrounded me and filled me with...determination.

My soul's glow brightened, at least a little, and I found the strength to look up into the void. The voices seemed to stem from that direction. It was then I noticed something glowing faintly there. A pinprick hanging high above my head. A single star in a black void of nothingness. 

“Kid! Please hear me! Hear us! I know you can! I will do everything I can to bring you back! Everything damn it!!”

Sans's voice echoed the loudest in the dark. As his voice reached me a flash of blue erupted from above. It shook the darkness and filled it with tiny little lights of blue. I smiled tiredly at them until, something akin to a shooting star, zoomed toward me before stopping several inches from my soul. It was a blue upside down heart. It circled and danced tightly by my own soul. It touched it a few times, and every time it did I felt sparks shooting through my body. I shook with the contact and heard another explosion. This time a light purple upside down heart came. It's tiny lights erupting all around, adding to the lights that still lingered there. It came down close to my soul and began to dance along with the blue one. However it danced in the opposite direction. While the blue one danced clock wise, the purple one danced counter clock wise.

I cocked my head at them until another one arrived. This one was larger. Its golden lights tinkled and spread throughout the sky as it made its way to the other two. It found the purple one and danced along with it, keeping in tune with it like they were dancing together. 

Another soul emerged, this one orange and vibrant. It zipped down in a hurry to stop above my soul. It then did something really funny. It begins to circle it by rotating up and down then side to side. It zipped and zoomed all over as if it could not figure out what course to take, but whatever course it chose it was fast and precise. 

More souls fell from the sky as they followed the other four. A red one wiggled and zipped about counter clock wise further away from the other souls but just as persistent. A yellow one followed the red one, as if trying to keep up. Little beads of sweat trailed after it as it struggled along. An odd bright pink soul came down as well, but instead of joining the others it evolved around them all. Circling in wide arcs around all the souls as if entertaining them with its speed and precision. It even danced a bit. Swirling, tumbling, and flashing out as it went.

I could feel them. All of my friends and family were there with me. Here in my last dyeing moments they had came. I smiled at them and waited for my last moments as I enjoyed the show. However instead of flickering out, as it did only a few moments ago, my soul seemed to be growing. It's light brightened with the light of the monsters souls around it. It glowed brighter and brighter and I felt so much power filling my entire being. I rose to my feet in the now glittering world of spirits and stars and felt myself being encased by their light. My lips pealed back in a joyous grin as the monster souls turned faster and faster, closing in tightly against my soul. The light of the souls became so intense it was as if I was before a great bright star. 

I was completely encased by it and my world filled with its awesome light. 

Then warmth. Like floating in an ocean on a summer day. I floated in nothingness again, but this one was filled with light. I felt energy, so profound, that it seemed to bounce off every surface. I closed my eyes and took in the feel of it. At my back it felt like I was floating in the ocean itself. Its waters were clear as crystal and the light bounced off of it making it glitter with its energy. I sighed in content and flung my eyes wide open when I felt the presence of multiple people around me. My eyes took in whiteness of the void as I turned to my right. Sans sleeping face rested just inches away from mine. His nude body curled protectively around my side as his arms and legs wrapped around my body. I blushed until I felt something behind me and turn to see and equally nude Papyrus. Also seemingly asleep. One by one the other monsters became visible to my eyes. The monsters, that I have come to know and love, were close by and sleeping in the warmth of the liquid ocean together with me. Mother and father, Undyne and Alphys, even Mettaton was curled close by. We were all here. Tears ran down my face at the sight and a single sob left my lips. Then a shining light hit my face and I turned to look straight ahead. Before my eyes, looking back at me, was...

“Asriel?” My voice, sounded like an echo in that place. Almost like a whisper in the wind.

His form was that of his child self. His stripped clothes and white fur glowed in the light like an angel. He smiled down at me, his grin sad and wizened. His hand reached down and touched my cheek lightly.

“ Frisk. My friend. You did me a great service today. You brought mother and my father together again and saved my mother from an unjust death. I can't express my thanks enough. Nor should I dare ask you to do even more, but I'm afraid I must.”

“What do you mean Asriel?” 

His youthful face contorted into a serious frown. “ The Saints of Purity are making their move Frisk. But they are doing it from the shadows. You know what they can do if they got a hand on even a single monster. Don't you?”

I nodded my head as a chill ran down my spine. I knew what they could do. I knew all to well.

“Frisk, tell my parents and your friends what your afraid to tell them. They need to know. Tell them everything. Your past, your time with the Priests, everything.”

“But!!”

“Everything Frisk. You know, and I know that holding that information back any longer then necessary will only cause more issues in the future. For you and them.” his head tilted toward Sans and mother and father.

I shivered and nodded in agreement. “Your right.” I said tiredly, “They need to know everything. Before its to late.”

He nodded and his large green eyes look directly into mine. “Frisk, tell him how you feel.”

“Huh?”

“Trust me. He feels the same way. Don't be afraid Frisk.” His eyes become shadowed and he grinned a toothy monster grin.

“Yeah Frisk.” Said a deep voice to my side. I turned and saw glowing white eyes grinning back at me.

“I'm getting a bit Bonely here. Why don't you wake up and kiss me?”

 

 

I shoot up from my sleep and groan as instant pain rocketed through my body. I slowly lowered myself back down into the covers as I breathed through it. Pain in my chest, legs, arms, head, back, the list went on and on. I could not keep count with the amount of pain that decided, right then and there to fucking let itself be known. But there it was! Constant and very much ready to make me squirm. 

I groan out and tried to keep my breaths even. It took me a while to notice something shifting on the other side of the bed. Unable to turn my head I waited to see who it was and was greeted with spectacles and a very worried face of Alphys. 

“Alphys?”

“F..F...Frisk!!” She shouted in joy.

My ears rang from the sound and I whimpered out in pain. She noticed that and covered her mouth with her hands.

“Oh...oh! So sorry Frisk!! Didn't mean to do that! It's just that you've been out for so long! We didn't know if our aid actually worked or not? You know since your human and all and we're monsters? But it seemed to work! You know I only doubted it would for a moment, but I'm so glad your okay!! Whoops sorry. Did it again! Are you okay? Do you feel weird at all? Need some water? Trip to the bathroom? Feel light headed or.....”

Alphys went on and on with her questions. She poked and prodded me lightly as she checked for the extent of my injuries. Luckily it seems I was on the mend and healing nicely. As she talked she revealed to me what happened after I passed out. 

Mother had awoken to find me passed out on top of her. She was surprised that she was alive at all. But when she found that I was unresponsive and cold she took me straight into the village. On the way there she bumped into father, Undyne, Papyrus, and the other guards that had left with them that morning. After taking in the situation father ordered the others to continue down to the area where we were attacked. Afterwords he and mother proceeded to make their way to the cave were it would lead back to Alphys's lab. However I was getting colder and colder by the second. If it wasn't for Sans sudden appearance and his short cuts that brought them quickly to her lab, I might have died before getting there. As it was they made it down in time to try to sustain my life. Alphys did all that she could but with the equipment that she had, and her lack of understanding the human anatomy, she could only do so much. I was slipping. 

A few moments passed before Undyne and Papyrus showed up with Mettaton following their heals. They all stared stumped and defeated at my body for long moments. Then Sans stepped up and began shouting at me. He shouted and shouted until the room filled with his anguish. His great power shook the room and the others were afraid that he would destroy every thing in his grief. But then mother came up and started shouting. Then Father. Papyrus, Undyne, Mettaton, and Alphys all began shouting, one after the other.

It was then that Sans grew silent, she said. As if you suddenly had an idea. He then said, “Kid! Please hear me! Hear us! I know you can! I will do everything I can to bring you back! Everything damn it!!” and he had placed his hands on my chest over my heart. He glowed blue and began pushing is power into me. His power focusing fully on healing my soul. The same thing that I did to mother. Alphys explained that he was trying to do what monsters have done to heal each other over the years when their magic and spirit power were dangerously low. They gave a bit of their own power to sustain the injured monster. She told me firmly, that doing so could in fact endanger the life of the monster offering their power and sometimes it killed them. But Sans didn't care. He was willing to try. Not to long after that mother had stepped forward, along with my father. Papyrus, and the others weren't to far behind. They all gave as much as they could to wake me up. However she admitted, that she believed that Sans, Papyrus, mother, and father, gave the most. 

I could see mother and father giving more of their power, but not so much Sans. And I was surprised at Papyrus giving just as much. 

A warm feeling at that thought filled me with warmth and I swear I could almost feel all of them answering me. As if they were all in tuned with me.

I looked up at Alphys and she was blushing hard as she gulped and continued to explain the affects of the merging. 

After they pumped so much of their power into me, it would not be uncommon to “feel” and or “ hear” the monster, or in my case, monsters who had donated part of their magic into me. I should expect feeling sensations such as emotions, hunger, pain, and even some notion of mental telepathy. 

She assured me that all of that was normal and it should go away eventually. However, she admitted again, this was the first time that this was done to a human. Not only that, but it was also unheard of that so many monsters had donated a large sum of their magic into one being. She then tilted her head at me and said, “ Oddly enough it would have been common for us to have all been exhausted to the point of collapse. But instead we felt better and more energized then before. And you stayed comatose for over a week, when normally the one freshly healed would have been on their feet at once. It was very strange. Maybe it had to do with the fact that your human? The laws and science are very complicated when it comes to monster and human physiology. I hope you understand.”

I nodded and laid back down. Exposition taking over my mind again. But before I slipped into sleep I looked at her and said, “Alphys?”

“Yes Frisk?”

“Can you...can you please tell Father and the others to come down here as soon as they can next time I wake up? There's something I need to tell everyone.” The next portion of my sentence grew dark, even to my own ears, “ It's something that must be said.”

She straightened and nodded at me before whisking out of the room. 

I sighed and turned back into my covers, groaning as pain raked through me again. 

Then darkness.

“You alright kid?”

The sudden question surprised me enough to lurch me back into a sitting position and groan out waiting for the pain to come. 

It never did.

How long did I sleep?

Straightening up I turned to Sans as he sat on the side of the bed where Alphys had been. He held a book in his hand and a pair of slightly cracked glasses on his face. They were taped to his head to prevent them from sliding off. I giggled a bit at the sight and smile at him.

“ Hey bone-head.” I said affectionately.

“Whats knew pussy cat.” He replied dryly. His usual grin seemed tired and grim. 

I gave him a raspberry before pulling off my covers to reveal a thin white gown. 

I looked from it to him to see his eyes stare for a moment then quickly turned from me. His glowing blush evident on his bony cheeks.  
My mind knew what it had to do.

Determined, I crawled up to Sans and place my hands on his shoulder that was facing me.

“Hey kid what...??”

I drew close to him and looked him dead in the eyes before saying in a serious tone, 

“ You look so bony-lishous daddy-o.”

His expression became blank and he stiffened. Then his body began to shake. Tears ran down his sockets as weird sounds streamed from between his teeth. 

At first I thought he was laughing so hard that he could not do anything else, until he suddenly jumped up and flung his arms around me. I gasped in shock as his body weight carried us down onto the hospital bed. We laid there, entwined as his sounds became more audible. It was only then I realized, ( to my grief) that he was crying. 

His sobs intensified as his arms held me close. His magical tears soaked my dress as his body shook along mine. I felt the first few drops of tears rolling down my cheeks as I returned his hug and tightened my arms around his shoulders. I whimpered next to his skull and nuzzled smooth bone as I squeezed him to me. We laid like that for a long time. Two scared people afraid to let go. Afraid that if we did, we would loose the most precious thing we had. 

Each other.

That moment as I held him to my heart I felt him. I felt that piece of him inside of me. It pulsed and pushed until it felt like my whole body pulsed with his essence. His thoughts suddenly opened up to me.

“I don't want to lose you again Frisk! After seeing you like that, covered in blood! Dyeing! What do I do! I'm not strong enough to...if it happened again... I don't know if I could.....”

His internal cries sounded just like the ones that I heard in that dark void.

My heart cried out to him and I turned my face to kiss the side of his skull. 

( Well kiss to me at the time was lick. Soo... yeah I licked him. >.>)

He stilled and lifted himself away from me. His tear stained face looked down into mine as his eyes filled with an odd expression. One that I never saw before on him, but one I knew well.

Lust. 

For the first time I think Sans saw me for more then the little girl who he pranked long ago. But as quickly as the expression came he shook his head and looked away from me. He gave a shaky laugh as he tried to steady himself.

“Heheh, oh man kid. What are you doing to me. I almost kissed you back..or worse. Hehe. If...if I did that your mother wouldn't ever forgive me.” his blush brightened his face as he said this.

I gulped and asked the question that I was to terrified to ask for so long.

“So...does that mean you still like my mother that much? As more then a friend?”

His eyes shot back to me and his shock was spot on. 

Well guess that answered that question. I thought slightly bitter.

He stared for a few moments before looking away a bit and said, “ Your mother is a very precious person Frisk. I told you long ago that she was the only one that not only laughed, but loved bad jokes just as much as me.” He chuckles, “ Your mom is wonderful.”

The heaviness in my chest intensified as he talked and a heavy sadness clouded my mind. I looked away and felt the need to push him away from me. I had to get away from him before....

“Toriel is a very precious friend. But I don't love her like that.”

I stopped and looked back at him questionably. 

Sans eyes were still averted as his body hoovered mere inches from mine. His expression was very thoughtful.

The emotions I felt from him were muted by my own so I had no clue what he was feeling at that moment. 

Sans turned his glowing eyes back to me and leaned down until he was a hairs breath from my face. His expression intense as he said,“I believe my heart was taken the moment you first laughed at my prank long ago. I still remember it kid. Walking up behind you, unsure whether or not you were a threat. Had to keep a promise you know. But when you turned and put your hand into mine. Hahh. That moment you heard the whoopee cushion that was it. You fell to the ground rolling around unable to catch your breath. I could not believe my eyes. I only knew one other person who laughed that hard and I didn't even know their name. Yet here was a human, a mere kid, rolling around at my corny jokes. So I started firing one stupid pun after another. You ate it all as if you were starving for it.” He tilted his head at me. “ Maybe you were. You were the strangest human I ever met. You didn't act very human and responded with such kindness to Papyrus and the others that I thought for so long that you were an angel. Even when you were hurt from their attacks you never seemed to get angry. You took it and kept coming back willing to extend your hand to them.”

His forehead touched mine as his burning eyes stared deeply into my own. “ On my life kid, I admit I've loved you longer then I could say. But I'm just a lazy bum of a skeleton, you know. To old for someone so young and pure....”

My laughter cut him off. It was low and full of self loathing as I responded, “ Oh gods Sans!” tears fell from my eyes as the horrible memories tried to surface. I beat them down viciously and tried to say something until I noticed Sans eyes locked into mine. His expression going cold and dark. Eyes empty.

“Frisk? Are you okay?”

I didn't answer just shrugged my shoulder. My face contorted into a bitter expression. 

“Frisk...Did something happen to you...?”

I sighed, my gaze pulled away from his as I said, “ I did promise to tell you didn't I.” my voice was low and filled with self disgust. 

“We never had a chance to talk after that day. And we never even went on that walk.” Sans said before placing his forehead back onto mine. “But we'll have plenty of time kid. Plenty of time. Because I don't plan to ever leave your side again.”

I looked up at him in shock, “What do you....”

The sound of approaching feet forced us to move quickly away from each other.

By the time my Father, mother, and friends walked into the room, me and Sans were sitting back in our original positions as if nothing happened.

“DAD! MOM!” 

They ran the rest of the way to me and picked me up from the bed. They held me tightly as I hugged them with all my might. Their hearts, and emotions thrummed through me as I felt their essence respond in joy. 

“Oh my child! My sweet child are you alright?” mother asked with tears in her eyes. 

“I'm fine mom! I'm really fine! Better then fine!” I pulled back from their embrace and looked her up and down. “Are you okay mom! They hurt you so much...!” 

“I'm fine, I'm fine dear!” she said with a laugh. “ Better then fine. I don't know how you did it my child but it seemed you used an ability only me and your father knew.”

I tilted my head in confusion. “What? I did what?”

She giggles and said, “I'll tell you later.” she winks.

I cocked my head to the other side even more confused.

“Now my daughter.” Father said as he lifted his tall frame from me. “Alphys says that you needed to speak with all of us regarding something of great importance? What is it you wanted to say?” 

I breathed and looked at everyone. They all gazed at me with anticipation. Sans stared the hardest. 

Yeah, it was long past time they knew. Sigh, about everything.

I looked back at my father and stared into his eyes.

“Well father, its going to be a long story so it might be best if we all went some where more comfortable to talk?”

Mettaton came up behind me and hugged me.

“Oh darling I know just the place!”

 

(Hey guys ty so much for reading this! Ty for watching and faving the story! It helps me a lot! Just letting you guys know now that the stories may not come out as fast as theses have in the future. I want the story done just as much as you do, but I have other commitments that need to be met first. So if it takes a while please be patient.   
I also want to note that I know my spelling and grammar is atrocious. I kinda suck at it, but I hope to get better as I go. It would help if you please point out my mistakes in the comments. I really would like to hear them. Ty and hope to see you all again soon, in chapter 4, in search for more money. That's a movie joke by the way. :3)


	4. The pain of my past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Frisk finally tells her family and friends about her past. Its neither sweet nor kind. Darkness, abuse, and pain reside there. How would they react to hearing her confessions? How would they react if they found that she might not be completely....human?)

(Frisk finally tells her family and friends about her past. Its neither sweet nor kind. Darkness, abuse, and pain reside there. How would they react to hearing her confessions? How would they react if they found that she might not be completely....human?)

(Warning: There will be mention of child rape, not in great detail but it's mentioned. This is a very dark chapter, and I admit it has a personal touch to it, small amounts of personal experiences.   
If things like this is not your cup of tea, please wait until chapter 5. Thank you very much.)

 

Chapter 4  
The pain of my past

 

Mettaton brought us to, what appeared to be, a set from one of his shows. He said it was used one time and it just sat there after word. The set just had a bunch of big fluffy chairs situated in a circle. All facing one another. They rested on a large carpet that had a few stains on it. A single light shown from above the set as we took our seats. The rest of the room was so dark that it felt bigger then it probably was. The darkness seemed to go on forever. 

I waited until everyone took their seats before I sat. Oddly enough Sans and Papyrus refused to sit down until I did. I shrugged and took a seat that was sitting between two vacant ones. Sans and Papyrus sat in those and situated themselves on either side of me. Almost in a guarding manor. It made me feel safe and slightly reassured. 

Mother and father sat to the chairs to my right and Undyne and Alphys sat to my left. Mettaton sat in the fanciest chair straight ahead of me. His hands together in front of his face and his leg crossed over the other. Out of everyone else in the room, he seemed to be the most professional about this.

Sighing I took a look at everyone and had an odd sense of daja vu. It felt so much like it was a far smaller version of the court room I was in all those months ago. But with a huge difference. I knew theses monsters. I knew that they would not judge me, would not hurt me or nay say me. They would listen and give me a chance. Here on this set, miles underground in the home of the monsters, I knew I would be heard. Better yet, that my favorite monsters chose to sit next to me made all the difference in the world. 

Swallowing tightly I gripped my white gown and thought about how I should begin. The emotions that everyone was broadcasting was a mix of anticipation, worry, and a touch of fear. I didn't blame them and wondered if there was a way to tell my tale without freaking them out to much.

A bony hand laid itself across my hand and I turned to see Papyrus staring down at me with a calm collected expression. It was the most adult looking expression I had ever saw on his face. It made me feel calmer by looking at it. Then another bony hand placed itself on my other hand and I looked to the other side to see Sans staring ahead at the others. 

His thoughts though were addressed to me.

“Tell them what they need to know kid. Everything. They will not look down on you for your passed, and you know that. They love you to much. Unlike humans, monsters love.” His face turned to me, his eyes hooded and his smile patient. “We can all feel you Frisk. Don't you know that. The merging was not just one sided. We feel your pain from your memories, we feel your fear of letting us know that pain. But if nothing else kid, know that we are here for ya. You bone-believe it.”

I chuckled at that and heard the answering chuckles from the others. I turned in surprise. The looks on their faces told me they heard everything Sans had mentally said to me. We were all connected. They would feel everything. Hear everything. Probably even....

See everything.

I gripped the hands of the skeleton brothers and sigh out sharply. This was it, this was the moment I opened my Pandora's box and showed theses wonderful people my worst.

Well here goes nothing.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

I began with telling them the first thing I remembered. 

Loneliness. 

Always alone in the darkness. 

As far back as I knew, I was in a dank little orphanage somewhere in the middle of the city. It was a dark, cruel, filthy, and neglected place. Just like its children who resided there. 

The children there were snappish and rude. Filthy and wild. Just like me. I never hated them for their actions or behaviors. I hated the adults for how they treated us. Even at a young age I knew something was off with that place. It felt more like a small prison, with the amount of adult nurses around. All big, strong and scary. The females were just as cruel if not crueler then the males nurses. I didn't tell them the things I saw them do to some of the children when no one was looking. 

I hated that place so much. I hated them.

I remembered shadows of people. No faces. They were like black shapes with cruel smiles always plastered on their faces. Their words always biting and cruel. 

I remembered the cold room were I was sealed every day. Away from fresh air and real light. No one wanted to see me nor hear me. 

I was a beast to them.

A monster.

I was strange and animalistic. 

And a freak.

I did not behave like other children nor did I bother to try. I always skulked about in the shadows. Never walking on two legs. Always on four. The only friends I had were the cats, dogs, and animal I could call upon behind the cold bars of the orphanage play ground. They came to me. They played with me. Spoke to me. Even feed me from time to time when I was hungry. They were my true teachers, and I learned well from them. 

I learned to stay hidden, to smell for danger and listen. I learned to not kill unless it was for survival. Learned patience. They taught me to hunt when I'm hungry and to steal when I needed to steal. Running, jumping, soaring, communication, life. They taught it all to me.

But that was not all. I was also able to hear them. I had always had a small ability to read the minds of people. I was able to hear their thoughts, what they were planing to do, when they would do it. I used it to my advantage to escape from some of the harsher punishments. Not all but a few.

I guess it was just another reason why the humans hated me so much.

 

Then the day that sealed my fate.

 

I did not know why but the children decided they wanted to take their frustrations out on someone that day. And since I was the smallest and strangest among them, I guess I was a prime target. They caught me talking to a cat that had just given me my daily meal of mouse. I ate it with glee, having not eaten in a whole day, when I was suddenly pushed to the side. They saw the blood on my face and gagged. They threw things at my friend when they hissed at them. My friend ran and I was left alone in front of an angry gang of youths. I could hear them. Their minds were dark and angry. They wanted to attack me. I was easy. I tried to run but they caught me and began to beat me. They called me a freak, a monster, a ghoul. I wasn't human they said. I was an animal, a beast with no purpose but to be beneath them. 

Now even back then I knew deep down they were only mimicking what they had either seen, heard, or experienced themselves in that horrid place. But the pain of the attacks, the words that had always been thrown at me for so long, it finally did something to me. 

An overwhelming surge of rage took over my mind.

And I opened my eyes. 

They screamed at the sight.

Uncaring I attacked like an animal. I bit and clawed at the child severely wounding many of them. One I found out soon after, I had killed.

That's when they put me away from the light completely. I wasn't allowed to talk to anyone. Was told that no sane human wanted a child who was an animal.

A little monster. 

A devil. 

That little room soon became my entire world. A small box like room with only a sliver of a window to look out of. A single blanket to sleep in, and a litter tray as my bathroom. Two dog bowls held my days worth of food and water, and at times, barely that. My mind slowly started to lose itself. 

I had no contact with anyone save for the person who arrived to feed me, give me water, and clean my litter tray. Usually they came in with a shock wand and directed me to stay in on my blanket. Their minds were always bleak and hateful. Always angry. I didn't like reading their minds so I didn't bother to anymore.

Sometimes if I was lucky, some birds would answer my calls out of the small window and they would bring me bugs and berries. It was really the only other kind thing I remembered in that cold place.

It was only in dreams that I felt any full reprieve from my horrid predicament. Only then did I seem to have peace. In my dreams I flew from that place and soared through the sky. I ran with the dogs, sang with the cats, and frolicked with the squirrels.

But then I would wake up. Trapped in that tiny room again. And I always cried.

I believe that a few years passed when the real horrors began. I guess I was six at the time. I was skinny , mostly bone, and my skin was pale. My hair was greasy and matted, my skin stank, and I prowled the room like a wild animal. I snarled, hissed and sometimes attacked the food person when they came in to feed me. The shock wand didn't seem to bother me anymore. I wounded many food people and sometimes they didn't feed me for days. I howled and roared out at night when the hunger was to fierce. I had completely lost myself. 

That's when......when.....that man showed up. 

This part of the story was difficult to tell them, but I pushed on determined to tell them everything.

It was the first time I saw him. He was a giant of a man. He wore all white, with dark curly hair, mustache and rounded glasses. His slightly chunky form filled out the outfit as his brown eyes looked down at me. I then noticed something really odd about him. He was shaking. Really shaking hard as if he was having a fit. But it was his eyes, open and glowing, that had a touch of cruelty to them. When I opened my mind to his I was bombarded with horrid images and thoughts. I slammed myself away from them. Closing myself off mentally, but the images were still there. It was then, for the first time, that I knew true fear. I suddenly couldn't move, as if an odd power was placed over me. Then he came in and closed the door. 

I didn't give much details of his visits, other then the fact that every time he came to me, he hurt me. He touched me, violated me, and spoke sweetly the entire time as if what he was doing was right. It wasn't. I knew it wasn't. But I could not stop him.

That hell lasted for a long time.

Until one day I had enough.

I remembered that day well. There was a storm outside. Its harsh winds sounding much like a scream. I laid in my room, shaking harshly. My mind tumbling and turning. Fear eating at me as I waited for the foul man to come again. 

And he did. 

He came in as usual. With a bag of dog food under one arm and a small pitcher of water in the other. He laid the items down and stepped inside closing the door softly behind him.

He spoke quietly, his words calm and almost singsong like. His smile, which I loathed, revealed white teeth as he began his daily routine of stripping. 

But that moment as I laid curled on my side, shaking, fear eating at me till the sour tang permeated my tongue, I felt something snap inside of me. 

Embracing it I opened my eyes.

I remembered my vision going red and a powerful serge of something growing inside of me. I felt myself grow, expand, and rise. It felt as the entire world shook around me as I stretched above the horrid man. Growling sounds emerged from my throat as sickening sort of glee rose as the man's face contorted into pure fear. 

It was glorious, but not enough for the pain and fear he caused me for so long.

I grabbed him and he started to sequel like a stuck pig. He clawed at my large hands, desperate to escape. 

Hoo, but I wasn't going to let him.

I threw him repeatedly against the far wall. Then Slammed him into the ground. I crushed him, tore at him, peeled back his skin and bathed in his blood. I roared furiously as I continued to Slam what was left of him into the ground. I continued this process long before his body became so much mush against the walls.

I stared at the mess feeling empty.

I heard the voices of men coming down the halls. They burst in through the door and cried out in shock at the sight of me and the mess I made. I don't know what I had become, but I knew that it terrified them. 

“Monster!!!” They cried.

“That damn kid was a monster!!!!!!!!!”

“Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!!”

One man attacked me with his baton, beating me with it. The pain caused the savage part of me to grow again. I unleashed a roar and slammed him down with little effort. 

He did not rise.

I looked at the others and they ran screaming. 

The door was open. 

I could finally escape. 

But at first I was afraid to. 

I had lived in that tiny room all of my life. What was out there for someone that everyone hated?

One word came to me.

Freedom.

I didn't pause again.

I left that damn place, and killed a few more adults along the way. I left that horrid orphanage and ran out into the streets. I ran and ran and ran and never looked back.

For many years after that I could not take that form again, but its touch was still upon me. I laid low in the gutters of the city. Hunting and eating out of the trash. keeping warm under abandoned homes, and staying away from everyone to survive. 

This was freedom at its finest. However freedom wasn't as glorious as I hoped it would be. I had freedom yes, but that freedom had to be kept. That meant living without being seen. I knew they were still looking for me. Those people I ran from long ago. I sometimes could hear my name on their minds as they hunted for me. 

My abilities became stronger as I hid from theses humans. They had weakened during my years apart from everyone. But now to survive I tuned into everything. I learned to listen out for my name, or the name monster in the minds of humans. I learned most of my abilities by accident as I tried to survive in that evil city. I also learned to enhance my ability at mimicry. Mimicking different animal sounds, movements, and personalities saved my life more then once. 

For a time I was safe in my routines.

Until I was found by them some years later...

I had just turned eleven around this time. I was caught sleeping in one of the abandoned homes. I stayed there longer then usual. It was all due to my love of the smell freshly baked goods that was coming from the bakers across the way. 

I remembered a sudden feeling of something dark and hostile in the air as a sack fell down upon me. I fought and hissed until I felt a sudden familiar stiffness in my body. I could not move. Fear filled me instantly as my mind became hazy. 

I once again found myself in a tiny room. But this one was far different then the one I was in before. This one had bars all over that I could see passed. I was in a cage. The small cage, I was in, was in a larger dark room filled with other cages. A red light on the ceiling was the only light to be had. With that as my only light source, I looked out groggily to see what was in those cages. 

It was my first time that I saw monsters. 

There were all kinds there. Big, small, animal like, and scary. But all were in cages just like me. And all were just as afraid as I was. No matter how scary they appeared they emanated fear like a constant vibration in the air. 

One monster, the closest one to me, looked a lot like a cat's head with large eyes. It shook in its cage whimpering out in fear. 

I got close to it as much as I could in my own confined space and meowed at it. 

It stopped and looked back at me. 

I think for a small moment in time I made my first friend that was not an animal. I made a monster friend.

We did not talk in the normal sense, but in small meows and body language. It was a nice reprieve from the constant fear we both shared with the others in the room.

I was trapped in that place for nearly a week, with no change other then a strange man dressed in black, shaking non stop. He fed and watered us and spoke not a word. But I could always catch a glimpse of an evil mind hidden under that hood.

It was on the last day of the week that I first met the real Priests of Purity. 

They came in to the room dressed in white and muttering weird words over and over again. They walked in straight lines and seemed to be as pure as angels. However there were many flaws to that comparison.

They all shook violently as if each one of them suffered from a continuous seizure. Their words were gargled and shaky. And the visual of them coming in shaking and glowing and gargling like that put more fear into me then anything else I could name. 

They came up to certain cages and looked in. The monsters cowered before them and they taped a few as if checking the cage locks. However some, like my friend's, were opened and a single word caused the monsters to freeze. Men in dark cloaks came in and dragged the monsters out of their cages and out of the room. My cat head friend was one of them. I never saw them again after the priests left.

To make a long story short I told them a quick version of my time there. I told them the experiments done to me to reveal what kind of monster I was or if I was half of one. The torture they bestowed upon me in the name of curiosity and the abuse that worsened ten fold while I was there.   
In that time I learned much from the Priests. I learned that monsters did exist and many were trapped under Mt. Ebott. Learned that It was the Saints job to watch the mountain and find any monsters who escaped their rightful fate all those years ago. 

I learned of numerous other barriers that the Priests had put up over the years around the mountain and the city itself. Learned that there were indeed monsters who were still living in the city disguised as humans or other animals. I found out that, once found, the priests paralyzed their souls so they could cart them away into their labs.   
Many of the monsters were sacrificed to the barrier to keep it strong. Others were tortured and killed to see what new inventive ways the monsters could gotten rid of. There were to many things that they did to those monsters that could be named. 

For me it was a constant hell. One experimentation after another. Half of the time I think it was nothing more then them enjoying my pain. They always laughed.

But it was on one particular night that their laughter ended once and for all. 

The experiment they wanted to test was to see what happened if they pumped a human patient full of energy.

Monster energy. Aka, their magic.

I was strapped to the table with bright lights all around me. They had placed their damnable spell back on me so I couldn't even react to anything around me let alone move muscle. I was forced to watch and wait for them to make their move. They attached things to my body. On my head, wrists, legs. They placed injectors all throughout my body and started pumping in weird multicolored liquids. After a while my body started to shake from the odd chemicals they placed inside of me. I could not control the shakes. I was fully conscious, able to see everything they did, but I was unable to move. Unable to shout. 

Then they flipped the switch to some weird machine.

PAIN!!

Torturous pain!!

Electricity rocketed through my body as screams were finally freed into the air. I screamed and screamed as they shocked me over and over. They had done this before but the voltage seemed higher that time. I could not stop the screams. 

Then I heard them. Screams that were not my own. Screams vibrated through out my body, mind, and heart. Screams echoed mine in pain and agony.

However the emotions from deep within me turned into something more. Something far more dangerous. 

Rage.

Hatred.

Words formed into my mind that I knew I agreed with whole heartedly. 

Revenge!

Enormous amounts of power slowly filled me as the torture continued. 

Then I felt something. In my pained mind, a mind filled with screams and shouts of revenge, I felt something on my leg.

One of the Priests were touching me. His hands where going up my leg and toward my thigh. He was getting off from my pain. 

I saw him through the haze of pain and electrical arches pulsing around my body. He wore rubber gloves and his rubber suit protected him from being shocked by the currents stretching from me. His eyes held a nasty form of lust that always filled me with disgust. He leaned down toward my face, wanting to see my pain up close. His tongue licked his lips as his hands traveled higher.

 

The rage that filled me was purely animalistic and horrifying. 

It filled me to the brim.

It filled me with determination!!!!!

I opened my eyes.

With a thunderous roar my head rose up. My mouth, seemingly stretched impossibly wide, clamped onto his face. I felt blood filling my mouth as I felt my joints grow and stretch. I heard his screams as my jaws became larger and filled with sharp fangs.

Then darkness.

I admitted to not being able to remember much after I bit the man. Only small moments of bloody bodies and screams. 

When I had come to I was already inside of Mt. Ebott and confused on how I got there.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I finished my tale I breathed out a shaky breath and stared down at my hands. They were gripping the two bony hands hard and I eased off a bit. 

I found that I was shaking. Tears slid down my face as unchecked whimpers escaped my tightly pressed lips. The dark memories, that I felt, stormed through me as I tried to push them back. 

Arms from either side of me circled my body and held me tightly. I looked up in surprise as both brothers held me in their arms. Papyrus's face streaming with tears as he sniffed quietly. Sans face was scowling fiercely as I felt his harms shake around me. His teeth gritted hard as I felt him try to withhold his sobs. Some of them escaped in small groans.

I held them both to me as tightly as I could and let the tears fall. 

The emotions in the room were so turbulent that I looked up to witness the expressions of everyone else in the room. 

Mother was crying fiercely into father's chest. Her arms holding him tightly as her body shook with great sobs. Father's face was shadowed but I could see wet trails of tears descending down his bearded cheeks. His great arms holding onto mother tightly. 

Undyne held a sobbing Alphys as she pulled an endless supply of tissues from a near by box. Her face covered in tears as she tried to collect her self. Undyne's face was stiff. It was as if she was determined to fight the rage burning inside of her. She had broken the arm of her chair long ago and focused on holding her girlfriend to her. Her sharp teeth girted down hard as she stared blankly straight ahead.

Mettaton was very surprising however. His face was stiff and emotionless as he took in everyone in the room. His expression was one of cold calculation. Finally he spoke out, “ Frisk dear?”

I turned to look at him as I was still shaking between the two brothers. I was calming down but one look in his glowing pink eye and I knew what was coming next.

“If you don't mind me being so bold darling, but, how exactly were you able to do everything you said you did? And you mentioned once or twice about opening your eyes? Can you please enlighten us on what that means?”

I had become immediately frozen in my seat. This part is what I had dreaded the most. When I revealed my horrible secret. A secret I tried to hid from everyone. 

But I breathed and looked at Mettaton in the eye. It wasn't judgment there, but sharp curiosity.

So I looked at him and slowly lifted my hand to my bangs. Pushing it to the side I revealed my squinted eyes at him.

And I opened my eyes.


	5. The room of souls

(Funny thing was that my original plan was just to write up to five chapters. Now it seems even more then that. Fuck my life! Toby Fox owns all characters. I only own this story. :3)

 

Chapter 5  
The room of souls

 

The room was silent. They all looked at me with open stares. They have finally seen the thing that humans had hated me for for so long. The eyes that started back at them were not normal human eyes. They were amber in color and glowed with a soft light. The pupils were silted like a lizards, large in my face and alien. 

If that wasn't bad enough the irises colors and shape seemed to slowly change when you looked closely enough. As if I had trapped single colored oil within my eyes. 

So this was my final dark secret. I have exposed myself to the very core and I had to wait for their judgment. 

Sitting in the chair ridged and stiff I stared out at nothing. I didn't look at anyone. My past had taught me well on how people viewed my eyes. What happens when I opened them around people. They treated me worse then before. They hated me.

And bad things always happened.

I didn't hear any movement as I was to focused on listening to my racing heart. But then I felt cold hands on my own and looked straight ahead to see a glowing pink eye staring back at me. It was filled with oily tears. 

I shook and waited for it to come. Blame, hate, denial, the cold “its okay their fine” routine. 

Cold metal arms wrapped themselves around me and held me tightly. He sopped and whimpered against the side of my head. Confused I wrapped my arms around his hips as he leaned down to a kneel before my chair. 

“ Oh darling.” He said his voice filled with tears. Leaning back he looked at me dead in the eyes,   
“ They are the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen!”

I stared back at him in shock. Beautiful? 

“Oh Frisk! Why didn't you ever show us your eyes!” Mother said her voice filled with wonder.

I looked up and saw everyone had gotten closer. Sans and Papyrus stayed in their sets on either side of me but leaned in enough to look at my opened eyes. An awed expression on their faces.

“ Wow kid! Look at those blinkers!! Your eyes look a bit like mine but far prettier and that's saying something! I have one hot looking eye if I do say so myself, but woow!!” Said Undyne with wonder in her eye.

“Woooww! Really spectacular Frisk! Such lovely eyes! I never saw a monster with eyes like yours before! Truly breathtaking! Their so large and full of emotion! Just like an anime character!”

I looked at Papyrus and he was looking back with pride in his eyes. His toothy smile was faint but happy. I cocked my head at him, wondering why he was so silent, but he shook his head and pointed behind me. 

Turning I saw Sans had his face adverted. His blush was so bright his entire skull looked like a light bulb. I chuckled and hugged him from behind feeling a bit happier.  
He let loose a faint gasp and after a moment patted my hands that were wrapped around his middle.

Releasing him I turned back to look at everyone again with wide eyes as tears started to fall again. A small smile started to play on my lips until I noticed that a certain monster missing. 

Father remained seated in his chair, his face lowered and in shadow. 

“Daddy?” I said with a worried voice.

He suddenly got up and started to head out of the room. Unrestrained fear ate at me as I saw his retreating back. 

“ Daddy don't go please!!” I found myself out of my chair and hugging his back fiercely before I could blink. Gasps sounded at the speed that I had used. 

My fathers back was stiff as I held on to him tightly. The fear giving fuel to my words, “ Daddy please don't go! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to anger you! I promise I won't open my eyes ever again! I swear! I'm so sorry dad! Pleaseee! Don't leave! I'm soo....!!!” My words were cut off as I was lifted off of his back and into his fierce hug. 

His body was hot to the touch as his fur and beard rubbed up against my face. I felt a shifting sensation as he landed heavily on his knees and curled his body around mine. Suddenly a great sob escaped him as he started to rock me in his arms. His sobs grew louder and his hug fiercer to the point I had to slap his back and scream mercy. 

After he let me go with a blush on his face he took my head in his hands and leveled my gaze with his.

“My sweet child. Never in all my long life will I hate you. Nor will I leave you.” Tears continued to stream down his face as he struggled to speak. “ My child. I'm so torn up inside for what those felons have done to you! How they have hurt and abused you! If any still live I promise the greatest form of retribution imaginable!” He inhales and closes his eyes for a moment before opening them again. His great, furred paws stroked my cheeks as a smile graces his lips. “ I am so very proud of you my child. My little kitten. You have survived so much and still held a purity in your heart...”

I froze at that and looked away only to have his paws gently turn my focus back to him. “ You are pure my child. In more ways then one. Even after you went through the hellish abuse of man, you gave mercy to us. Even when man compared you to monsters and we monsters attacked you, you still held mercy. You have saved us from our thousand year imprisonment and you continue to help us now.” He leans in and nuzzles my face with his wet nose.

“I love your eyes kitten. They look like the sun. They are so lovely.”

I giggled happily and nuzzle him back. I threw my arms around him and purred loudly. His arms fully encircled me and we held each other for a long time. Him rocking me slowly with me purring happily and nuzzling his furred face with glee. I then felt another presence as another set of arms wrapped around us. I looked over to see mother hugging me from the back. She nuzzled me from behind and I turned to nuzzle her. A strong pair of arms then gripped me to the side as I hear a loud grunt from my father. I turn and see a watery sharp eye looking dead at me as Undyne hugged us fiercely from the side. Alphys, Papyrus and Mettaton joined in soon after and we all held each other tightly. My purrs were on vibrating overload from the pure happiness I felt from the love they gave me. Everyone giggled and chuckled at the sound as my entire body seemed to vibrate.

 

Then I noticed someone missing. I turned and saw Sans behind me. His smile was happy and his eyes looked relaxed if not a bit tight around the corners.

He looked up and mouthed, “Later.”

I nodded and continued to enjoy my extra big monster hug session.

Once the hug was over and most everyone stepped away I pulled back and asked my father, “ Dad? If you were so proud of me? Why did you try to leave after I opened my eyes?”

He stilled and his face took on a serious expression. He sighed and looked away for a moment before his gaze returned back to me. 

“ I think Frisk, that this should be something to say privately. If you don't mind walking with me?”

I looked at him and cocked my head. “Can mom come?”

He chuckled, “ Of course, It might be a good idea as well. My dear?” He holds out a paw to mom and she takes it with a slight blush on her face. 

We waved good bye to everyone as we left the room. Sans and Papyrus looked a bit stiff about being left behind but I assured them that I will call once I was done talking to my parents. They had nodded and walked stiffly way.

I was now alone with them. We all walked together slowly through Hotland and into Waterfall. I walked in the middle of them and once again felt how gigantic they were. Their size made me feel like a small child. But I felt no fear here. They would never hurt me. 

Suddenly father picks me up and places me on the back of his head. I laughed out in glee as I took hold of his horns and looked out the vastness of Hotland. The intense heat of it didn't get to me as much as I always thought it should. The awesome view of lava from so far away always made me giggle as it slithered and spit so far below me. I hugged my father's head as we walked into the cave leading to waterfall.  
A few Temmies waved at us as they threw themselves into a whirlpool and got spat out again. A Shyren sang lonely songs in a far corner of the large water filled cave. On and on we walked until we came to the cavern filled with echo flowers. Here we stopped and father looked around us for a few moments. Suddenly he turned off the path. Mother followed with a calm expression, as if she to knew where we were going. I hummed in happiness just to be with them.

We finally reached a tall wall of rock. Nothing interesting here at first glance. Then my father raises a great paw and pushes a stone into the rock wall. I gasp as an entire section of wall moves and curls in on itself revealing a dark entry way. He walks in followed by mother and the door closes itself again. It was extraordinarily dark in there. A sudden spark in the darkness reveals a tiny flame in mother's paws. She lifts her paw high in the air and lets the flame dance about above our heads. I look at it in awe for a moment before turning to glance down the cave's hall. It was black stone for as far back as I could see. I shivered and nuzzled further into father's thick hair. He chuckles and pats my leg.

“Its alright Frisk. Just a bit longer.” 

I meow out in answer and mother chuckles. 

Soon a faint smell of water reaches my nose as the sound of a waterfall echoes down the tunnel. A faint light shines ahead and mother extinguishes our light. We stepped out of the dark tunnel to and find ourselves in a fairly large room filled with stone and running water. At its center were odd runes carved into the floor and ceiling with a floating blue crystal hovering in its center. 

“This is the hall of memories Frisk.” Father said as he places me on the ground. 

“This has existed for almost as long as monsters have lived under the earth. This place holds the memories of all monsters who have passed.” 

“Passed?” I asked.

“Yes Frisk. It is common knowledge that monster bodies are some what frail compared to human bodies, and their souls vanish just as fast since we are made of our own soul. In this room the memory of every monster who has fallen gets transported here.”

I looked up at him in confusion. “But father? Why am I here? I don't understand.”

He chuckles and looks at mother. She smiles and said, “ You said that the Priests did something to you yes? Added monster energy?”

I stiffen and nodded.

She places a gentle paw on my head and said, “ It may be possible to extract some of the monsters thoughts from you. There is a vast amount of energy in you Frisk. One that neither your father and I have noticed up until you opened your eyes. It seems your eyes might hold a great deal of power, but power that is still not fully comprehensible to us. But we might be able to use it slightly to tap into the minds of the dead monsters who's power is still inside of you. We can see what they see, and learn what they learned from the long years they have been away from us.” She looked at father and then back to me. “ But I don't want you to do it if...”

“I'll do it!” I said firmly.

They looked at me in shock. 

“Father. Mother. I came here for a reason all that time ago. I came here mindlessly yes, but I don't think it was an accident. Those monsters probably took the chance to use me as a vessel to travel here to you. To warn you all of what is happening.” I shook my head before continuing. “However that is all speculation. I don't know if that is my true purpose or not, but I'm willing to give it a shot. If it will stop the Priests of Purity from hurting more monsters and if it will give monsters the freedom they deserve,” I looked into their eyes with fierce determination. “Then I'll do whatever is necessary to stop them!” The last words were far more harsher then I intended and I felt the room seemingly shake with the intensity of it.

I look around in confusion as they chuckle at me. 

“It seems the little one needs to learn some control? Right darling?” Father says to mother.

She grins and hugs him tightly, “ Indeed Mr. Fluffybottom.” She says with a smile. They nuzzle each other and I stare with a blush on my face. I suddenly find myself thinking of Sans as I watched them. Man I missed him already.

Father and mother proceed to direct me in front of the stone and told me to stand and allow my thoughts to drift. For a few minutes I found myself just staring at the beautiful crystal. Its blue color reminding me so much of Sans blue eye. I chuckled until I suddenly felt a pulsing start deep within my chest, the pulse grew and soon my vision shrank. I could almost hear the sounds of murmurs before everything went dark.

When I awoke I was in my mothers arms. Both she and father stared down at me with worried but happy faces.

“Are you alright Frisk?” Mother asked.

I nodded and a wave of dizziness passed over me. 

“Don't move to much my dear everything is fine. You did a wonderful job.” 

Father was very quiet during all of this. His expression grim. 

“Dad? What is it?” I asked worried.

He smiled and said, “ Nothing kitten its...”

“Dad please. I told you guys everything. Absolutely everything about me. If there is something, anything that I said that has brought up something important to you I think I have the right to know.” I looked at him as sternly as possible and it caused a weary smile to grace his face. 

Chuckling he said, “ So much like your mother.” Sighed, “Alright, alright. You do need to know. Its no use hiding it now.” standing he paces the small space for a moment and finally stops with his back to us.

“Frisk, do you know anything about your parents? Your birth parents?” 

I was startled. I never thought that he would ask that question.

“Well...no. Nothing.”

“What was the earliest memory that you have, besides that orphanage?”

I thought and thought. But nothing rose in my mind. Nothing at all.

Shaking my head in defeat I replied, “ Nothing father. I only remember the orphanage.”

He sighs and turns back to me. He stood tall as he looked down into my wide eyes.

“Frisk, the reason I ask is that the eyes you have are very extraordinary. It leads me to think that one of your parents could have been a monster who escaped our fate. Yet the type of monster it could have been is a mystery. Your powers, and abilities could range from any different species of monster that exist today, but there are to many to know for sure which type it could be.” 

Leaning down he took my hand and cradled it in his large paw. “ Frisk, I would like to have Alphys check on your soul and body a bit. If that's alright. If we have a fair understanding of the type of monster that had sired you, we might have a better way to help you control your abilities.”

I cocked my head at him and let out a confused huff. “ I don't mind that father. And the thought of a parent that could have been a monster is grand, but dad, I don't know if that would work. I was with the Priests of Purity for a year, and they found no traces of monster DNA in me.”

He looked at me sternly. “ Not a single trace?”

I shook my head, “ None. They ran soul checks. Blood tests. Even going so far as to do stress experi....”

He shook his head ruffly. “ Please daughter do not speak of those things again..I...can't”

I nodded and placed a hand on his great head. “ Father, I don't mind if you have tests run on me to be sure. But I don't think much will be found. I'm just a human with some freakish flaws.” I laughed bitterly at it until a paw came up under my chin and brought it up to the stern face of my mother. 

“Now look here Frisk. I don't care what they said to you in the past about your eyes and abilities. I will continue to remind you every day if I must. But your not a freak. Your powers saved you from the worst man could deal you. And your eyes.” She leaned in close and bumped her head against mine. “Are the loveliest eyes I have ever seen. Bar non dear.” 

After bopping my nose and causing me to giggle she leans back and looks at father again. He nods and says to me,

“Frisk that isn't the only thing I wanted to say.” 

I stared at him waiting for him to continue.

“After everything you said in there, as well as all of the past events from the last few days. I believe its time for you to choose your guards.” He said this with a stern firmness that made me smile.

“They will have to be loyal, strong, and utterly devoted. They must not stray away from you for long and one of them must stay with you at all times. I have a list of such candidates that I believe would be a good fit, but I also know that you wanted to have the pick.”

He takes out a very large roll of parchment and hands it to me.

I looked at it for a moment before firmly shaking my head.

His eyes widened, “ But daughter...”

“Its okay daddy, I'm not disregarding the need for guards.” 

I smiled and tilted my head at him. “I happen to already have two in mind actually.” 

He smiles, “Good good! Who are they kitten.”

I Grinned.

 

We make it back to the surface village of new new new home and went to our house. I was exhausted, tired, and half asleep by the time we reached our front door. Father carried me in his big arms as I laid curled against his chest contently. They took me to my room, tucked me in, and kissed me goodnight. 

Father promised to have extra guards on watch outside our home and mother promising to make a big waffle breakfast for me in the morning.

After they left I laid awake and stared up at my wooded ceiling. My patch work quilt was thick and soft, made by some of the best quilt monsters in the entire underground. But even the quilt's soft fluffiness could not stop the wave of cold fear washing through me. 

The monsters have seen my eyes and it hadn't gone bad. 

But will it last? 

I shook my head and tried to think positively.

Of course it will! I just have to stay determined! 

But should I continue keeping my eyes open when meeting other humans?

That made me pause as I thought about it. Should I? They always hated me before when they saw my eyes. If they see them would they make it more of a point to not listen to me?

“I think you should.”

I gasp and shoot up from my bed. I turned to see Sans leaning against the wall between two of my windows. His form was completely encased in darkness. But with my now fully open eyes, I saw him as if it were mid afternoon.

“Sans? What are you doing here?”

He chuckles as he makes his way to my bed and plops down with a grunt. 

“Ahh I don't know. Had a feeling you feel bonely without me? So I popped on over to see how you were doing.” even in the dark I could see his “eyebrows” rapidly rise and fall at his pun.

I chuckle and lean over and hugged him fully. “ I'm so glad your here Sans.” I say softly.

He returns my hug and we sit like that for a time. Just enjoying each others comfort. After that we sat against the head board and started talking about nonsense. He punned now and again and I tried not to laugh to hard in fear of awaking my parents. We eventually just sat there staring off into the dark room. His feelings warm and pulsing contently beside me. But what bothered me a bit was the underlying tone of unease. So I decided to address it.

“Sans?”

“Yeah kiddo?”

“Somethings bothering you? Isn't it? Want to tell me a bit about it?”

He stiffened and his energy became a little hectic before it settled in a bit more of a faster paced rhythm. He was now anxious. 

I turned to see him shift a bit to scratch the back of his skull. He snorts and chuckles a bit in exasperation, “ Heehe.. can't hid anything from you can I kid?” He breaths out and says, “ I guess I don't feel very comfortable knowing everything you just said that happened to you is all.” 

I stiffen.

He quickly says, “ Not that I'm not glad you told me. Trust me kid I'm very glad I know know about your past and …..what happened. I now have a better understanding on your feelings and actions. But damn kid.” He says with a strained voice. “ The shit you went through...fucked up to hell!” He shakes his head. “ I mean damn, they did all that to you and you still... you didn't....fuck!” his face turned to mine and his cool hand touched the side of my face. “I'm surprised that you let us live after the shit they caused you...so much anger...”

I stopped him with a firm finger to his teeth. “ Sans. I would have never hurt you all. I don't know if it has anything to do with the monster energy that was put inside me or something else but there was no way I could have hurt any of you. Because I felt you all in here.” I pointed to my head. “ and here.” Pointed to my heart, “ I knew you all weren't evil. I could feel your anger, fear, and pain. Your need and desire for freedom. Hell I thought to just hand over my soul and be done with it you know. But..” I held his cheek bone in my hand. “ I didn't give up. I wanted to know more about you all, wanted to free you in any way I could, but I didn't want to die until I saw everything you all had. What struggles you went through every day.” 

I leaned over and nuzzled his forehead with mine. Purring softly, “I'm so glad that I did.”

“Damn kid.” He said with a grin. 

His head tilted up and we found ourselves staring into each others eyes. 

His glowing eyes seemed larger tonight, more vulnerable then before. They were hooded as they looked into my amber ones. “Kid would you permit me to kiss you, just once.” He said in a low breathless voice. 

I blush at the sound and nod. He leans over and touches his teeth on my forehead. The sensation of lips pressing into my skin felt so real! He pulls back and chuckles at seeing my pout. 

“Heehee, I promise kid, when your older, I'll give you the real deal.” 

He continues chuckling until I grab the back of his skull and bring my lips to his. His body froze in shock as I pecked him on the teeth.

I leaned back and said, “ Sorry I'm not good at being patent.” I give him a superior grin at my cunning.

However his eyes took on an odd glint. And I found myself trapped in his gaze.

“ Kid you better watch it. I'm trying to be good here. I don't want to hurt you after...” I stopped him again and shook my head. 

“ Sans, I understand. More then you might think I do. Trust me I'm willing to wait, but I want you to know how much I care for you.” I smirk and finished with, “ Even if your a big bone-head.”

He huffed. “ Takes one to know one.”

“Flat ass.”

“That's me.”

“Gutless.”

“So true.”

“Wimpy”

“Oh the agony kid!”

“Heartless!”

“Pulses are over rated.”

And I shot this from downtown!!

“My big bone-headed flashlight of snuggleness!”

I leap on him and snuggle his face!

He laughs out and tackles me.

We roll around tickling each other like mad until a knock sounds on the door. 

“ Honey are you alright in there?” 

“CRAP MOM!!”

“OH Crap!”

“Sweety are you alright? Sounds like you fell?”

“I'm okay mom just had a bit of a tumble. I'll be alright!”

“You sure?” 

“Oh yeah mom I'm good!”

“Okay dear just let me know if anything is wrong.”

“Okayness! Love you mom!!”

“Hehe love you to!”

She left and we both sighed in relief. 

“Bone-head.”

“Mushy butt.”

“I'll so own you in the morning!”

“ Ahah how about now?”

I look down at him in shock as he laid underneath me wiggling his “eyebrows”.

I chuckled and get up. We rearrange the bed and I slip underneath the covers again. Sans stands and turns. I grip his hand. 

“Can you stay with me tonight? Please Sans?”

He huffs down at me. “ Jeez kid you don't know when to quit.” 

He gets in under the covers and I snuggle against him purring happily as little mewing sounds escape my lips.

He chuckles lightly as he pets my head slowly. 

As I feel true peace enter my mind I say, “ Father wants me to pick guards now.” 

He stiffens, “ All well and good, there are some promising monsters in his guard.”

I smile and said, “ I was actually thinking of looking into hiring some of his sentries.”

He shifts a bit, “ What?”

I looked up at his face and watched as realization started forming in his eyes.

Grinning sneakily at him I said, “ Hope you and Paps don't mind working overtime. Because you guys are going to get a lot of it.”

 

(Ahhhhgggg!! Finally! Gods I can't wait to make Frisk older! I want smexy time to happen! Anyway so much of the bad shit is out of the way and good shit should be passing through! The asshole of the chapters are now upon us as we allow the large amount of anal fluid to work its way through the rectum of circumstance! We must feed ourselves well if we want a soft and well passed ending! So feed me your comments! Please I hunger! Feed me so I can pass the best chapters that I can shit out! GODS WHY AM I MAKING POOP JOKES!!! AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SOMEONE HELP MEEE!!!!! I”M LOSING MY MIND!!! FUCKKKK!K!!)


	6. Promises made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( Well this is embarrassing. Forgot to write a fucking intro last chapter! Never again, she lies, but who cares! I'm writing on this one! So ha! Okay I apologize if I'm not being serious on how I begin these chapters, but the story itself is depressing enough without me adding to it, so fuck it lets get funny with it! Okay here it goes!   
> Sans and Papyrus are now being made into Frisk's Security guards. A ceremony happens and weeeeee!! so many attendances!! There's an oath given, promises made, and bam! Security guards!! yeah!! Fancy new outfits! Fancy new titles! Fancy new personality changes!! Wait what! No not that! What's happened to them! Oh no! It seems that's not the only change poor Frisk is going to have that day. Read to find out my beautiful readers! Mmahahah! Gods someone give me a peace of chocolate and tuck me into bed! I need a fucking nap!!)

( Well this is embarrassing. Forgot to write a fucking intro last chapter! Never again, she lies, but who cares! I'm writing on this one! So ha! Okay I apologize if I'm not being serious on how I begin these chapters, but the story itself is depressing enough without me adding to it, so fuck it lets get funny with it! Okay here it goes!   
Sans and Papyrus are now being made into Frisk's Security guards. A ceremony happens and weeeeee!! so many attendances!! There's an oath given, promises made, and bam! Security guards!! yeah!! Fancy new outfits! Fancy new titles! Fancy new personality changes!! Wait what! No not that! What's happened to them! Oh no! It seems that's not the only change poor Frisk is going to have that day. Read to find out my beautiful readers! Mmahahah! Gods someone give me a peace of chocolate and tuck me into bed! I need a fucking nap!!)

( The characters do not belong to me they belong to Toby Fox. The story is mine :3 please enjoy :D)

Chapter 6  
Promises made

 

The next day father gathered all of his personal guards and royal employees before our cabin in the middle of New new new home village. Everyone came, or at least those who were already on the surface at the time. This was last minute and things had to be rushed around a bit. Father did not want to waste anymore time then needed to ensure I was protected and safe. Undyne was there along with Alphys and Mettaton, who was filming with his camera crew in the background. They looked so proud. It filled me with joy to see their happy faces.

Today was Sans, Papyrus, and my official bonding day. We would bond under a “Contract” that would seal us into an even tighter bond then ever before. They would become my guards. My security guards. To tell the truth the sound of those words were kind of funny to me. It sounded like a I was some huge supper star or something...well come to think of it I guess in a way I was. I was the royal monster ambassador and I was important to the monster's cause. So I guess I was important in a way. 

My father stood tall on the front of his large porch. He was in his royal robes and armor as he stood at attention awaiting to address his subjects. Mother and me stood by his side as he called upon Sans and Papyrus to step forward. They both came dressed in unfamiliar clothes. Papyrus in a dark red suit, red tie, white button up top, black slacks, and black freshly polished shoes stepped out first. He looked so handsome it was hard not to stare. He didn't march with pride as I thought he would, but instead walked slow and stead down the isle, between the monster guards standing at attention in front of our wooden cabin. His posture, facial expression, and energy was so different it didn't seem like it was Papyrus at all. Where was the funny energetic skeleton I knew? A small part of me felt saddened by his new attitude. I made a mental note to ask him later. 

Walking next to him was Sans, and boy did he clean up good. He only wore a suit one other time to my parent's wedding and that in itself was a sight to see. Now he walked down the path with his brother at his side. He was dressed exactly the same as his brother except his jacket was dark blue and his tie blue. He walked with an air of calm and determination that I never saw before. His eyes focused and serious. His energy tightly controlled. He, like his brother, was also acting oddly. What was going on with them? 

They stopped in front of our cabin and Knelt before us. For a moment it made me very aware that my parents were in fact royalty and with me being their adopted daughter, I was the princess. It startled me a bit as the thought passed through my mind. But I shook it off. I knew my parents and friends. I knew that my status would not change how they felt for me. 

We would still have fun, work hard, and interact with each other. This was just a formality. 

I breathed and continued to watch and wait.

Father stepped forward and held up his hands before the two brothers.

“This day, I have called you both before me to grant you a task. One that my daughter has hand picked you both to preform. It involves constant attention, sacrifice, and your devotion to one of the most precious possessions I have. My daughter.” He looks back at me a bit before looking forward again at the two skeleton brothers. “ The task I bequeath to you is a difficult one and one that I will not force on you if you do not wish to take it. Speak now your answer.”

I felt myself blushing at fathers speech. 

My goodness it really does feel like I'm a princess. Hah..its almost as if Sans and Papyrus were my knights in shining armor or something. 

I find myself trying to restrain a giggle until I saw both brothers turn their gazes at me. For a moment I almost thought my heart stopped. Pure determination flared in their eyes. They continued to stare at me as they said,

“ We wish to take on this responsibility. To protect the daughter of the king and queen with my life and my soul. To make her waking hours my own as is her dreams. Her pain and sadness is our own. Her death would be our own. We will treasure her as the people treasure her.” Both spoke as one and the harmony of their words was boggling. It almost scared me to see how in tune they were with each other. However I knew that that kind of harmonious attitude could come in useful in the days to come. 

Father nodded and lowered his hands as he said, “ Then rise kin of bone and stand before your new mistress.” 

Mother nodded to me and I nodded back. We knew what to do. We've been practicing all morning as I was trying to eat the lovely waffle breakfast she made me. I took my place in front of the brothers as they stood before me stiff and blank faced. 

I gulped at the sight of them, but knew this was important. Personal feelings had to be pushed aside. 

Lifting my hands I held them up, palms up to await their hands. They placed theirs down into mine and a magical jump pulsed through us. I closed my eyes and felt my soul being pulled out of my body, it sat before my chest in all of its red heart shaped glory. I opened my eyes to see Sans and Papyrus's upside down souls also before them. Sans a vivid blue, and Papyrus a radiant red. 

I now had to be very careful on this next step. Touching a monsters soul was sexual in nature and taboo if not given permission by said monster. Mother had told me that privately as father was getting ready. I could not stop blushing throughout the long speech.

I had to hover my hand only a few inches below their souls careful to not touch them and allow the brothers to do the same with mine. We would say our vows and the contract between us would be complete. 

Reaching out I set my hands close to the bottom of their souls just barely touching them and felt the pulse of each brother. Papyrus was warm and gentle while Sans was cool like an autumn breeze. They reached out under my out stretched arms to place their hands together under my soul. I could almost feel them. I felt the pressure their presents. It felt as if they were inside me almost.

I swallow and look both of them in the eyes and said,   
“ My soul is bare for you to see, give my life a chance to be, protect me from our enemy.” 

They replied, “ Our souls are bare for you to see, our lives we give to protect thee, our enemy shall fall before thy feet, we are your shield, your weapons, your relief.” 

Something seemed to suddenly snap between us, like a rubber band had been released. I jerked a bit at the sensation accidentally touching the bottom of Sans soul. It was a mere brush but his soft intake of breath and stiffened body told me I did something to him. 

In embarrassment I quickly closed the contract spell. “ As our souls are bare, we have agreed, to this contract that will seal the deed. Your souls now know mine and mine now knows yours. Protect me with your all, my loyal security guards.” I stepped back quickly and lowered my hands from their souls as mine quickly retracted into my chest. They did the same, however Sans face was a bit blue. I guess mine was a bit pink to. After bowing to me one last time they walked to my sides and turned to face the other guards. 

They now stood at my side, my security guards at last. My pride in them knew no bound. 

Father walks up behind us and raises his arms again. “ My guards and royal attendants! You have witnessed the bonding of the contract between the princess and her new guards! From this day forward, Sans and Papyrus Skeleton will be the royal security guards for princess Frisk! Do all agree that this has followed the old ways! Speak now!”

Loud shouts of agreement filled the air. Undyne's was very apparent in the crowd.

“Then the ceremony is complete!” Father took no time in commanding his forces as he continued discussing a few more details about the wall and what not. Undyne and Alphys had to stay behind for this since they were a major part of the plans. Mettaton stayed because he was filming the entirety of the speech to the other monsters below. None of them could approach us now.

My ceremony was now over so I could go. I turned and walked away from the house. Mother looked at me but I shook my head at her. 

I would be fine.

She nodded and turned back to the speeches and commands that father was giving.

Papyrus and Sans walked along with me as we trekked through the village. I guess you could say I was testing the feel of having them as my security guards. They both felt very stiff and something seemed off with them. It made me uneasy. So I turned to a dark empty patch of woods a little ways from the village before I stopped. They stopped as well and stood silently.

“Guys, can you please tell me whats wrong?”

Nothing.

“Guys?”

Still nothing.

“Guys, come on please, I know this is your job but give me a bit of a break here. Your going to suffocate me with your stiffness.”

Still nothing.

“Getting a bit bonely here you know. And your so stiff you look glued to the floor.” I tried a light bit of joking to see if they changed their expressions. Nothing.

I looked at each and saw an intense expression on both of their faces and quickly decided that whatever it was had to be nipped in the bud fast. 

Using my speed I distanced myself from them a bit to look them in the eyes. As I turned I found only Papyrus standing where I had been. Shocked I looked for Sans and felt two arms encircle me from behind.

“That's not a good idea kid. Anything could happen if you stray to far.”

“Gods Sans! You guys have to lighten up! I know things are a bit dangerous, but please don't be that way with me! Please it...” I felt myself tearing and fought it. “ Please don't do this with me I beg you!” my body started to shake as I cursed my weepy weakness. 

Why the fuck am I such a god damn baby! Damn it!! Weak and weepy! Why am I so fucking weak!!

“Your not.” I look up to see that Papyrus had walked over to stand before me. Kneeling down to my height he touched the side of my face and whipped away a tear. 

His expression was so serious it was almost alien in his face. 

“Frisk. Your not a baby. It's understandable to be confused and upset with change and I apologize if we scared you with our sudden change in character.” His smile was grim, “ But we gave our oath that we would protect you and we will stand by it.”

“ Not if you start changing yourselves!!”

Papyrus tilted his head. “What do you mean?”

“You always shout when you talk! You laugh when your happy and you always have a bright energetic energy. But now your voice is softer, your energy is calmed and your laugh is gone!” 

Even at that moment I knew my arguments were stupid, but the changes in them were so fierce that I felt unbalanced. Like the world under my feet were tilting to far to one side.

Tears streamed down my face. FUCK IT!

“ Sans usually is so laid back and relaxed. Care free! He seems to take things in stride and always has a funny joke to share. But now....Hes two serious, to quiet.” 

Sobbing I lean back heavily on Sans chest and his hold becomes and embrace. 

“Damn it guys I don't want all this to change you both this much! I love you for who you are. I love you both so much! This change is so alien to me! I don't...” 

“Heee....” 

A puff of laughter tickles the back of my neck.

“Pfffttt..” More laughter erupts in front of me.

“Hehehehehehehehahahahahah!” 

“Neyheheheheheheh!!!”

Both brake out in obnoxious laughter as Papyrus falls to the ground rolling. Sans begins snorting as his head rests on my shoulder and he tries to catch his breath.

I stand there confused as all hell. 

What the...?

“Ah kid it was worth it to get that look on your face! Ahhahah!”

“NYEYHEHEH! HUMAN THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL NEVER CHANGE! YOUR FACE WAS THE SIROUS ONE. A GOOD PRANK BY PAPYRUS! NYEYEYEYE!” 

But I knew that their words were lies. I could feel them, didn't they know that. We were closer soul wise then ever before. Their words were hollow. They were trying to cheer me up. Instead I felt alienated.

Standing emotionless I opened my eyes fully and said softly, “ Stop it.”

They stopped. 

I walked away from Sans's arms and turned to look at both of them. I stood straight and my hands where on my hips. My eyes narrowed as I opened my mouth to say, “Do you boys have any idea how childish that was! My gods! If you weren't fully grown I would put you over my knee this instant! And that's not a promise, that's a fact!”

I stopped and frowned at myself. 

Over my knee? What the what?

Sans face went from surprised to amused. “Wow kid I didn't know you were into that kinda stuff.”

I growled at him and before I spoke again I felt an odd shifting in my head.

“ I'm not... a...and that's beside the point! W...w..what the heck were you guys doing? The logic of the circumstance is not clear to me at all! I...I...I mean really, it feels like episode 45, on Mew mew kissy Cutie! When the main character was......”

Woaww Frisk! Hold your horses! Why was I going on about Mew mew kissy cutie? I don't even watch it as much as Alphys does. I flinched as I looked back into myself. Something was wrong here.

“LOOKS LIKE THE HUMAN LIKES THAT HUMAN CARTOON AS MUCH AS ALPHYS!”

Shaking my head I tried to clear it as I started again, “ NO..no no! I meant to say,” I felt my self visibly shake as my voice seemed to change harshly, “ That anime is awesome! Its filled with warrior women with large weapons! Justice! Honor! And fighting!” I found myself posing in a very familiar stance. My legs spread, arms at my hips, head held hi a deep obnoxious laugh exited my lips.

“UMMM....HUMAN ARE YOU ALRIGHT? YOU DON'T SOUND QUITE LIKE YOUR.....”

“PAPYRUS!!” 

He stood at attention at my voice.

“What are you doing there you lazy sack of bones! We have training to do! Hop to it!” I found myself marching away and heard the two brothers scurrying after me.

Something was wrong! Something was wrong! Something was fucking dilliosious wrong!!

“Hey hey Papyrus?” I heard Sans whisper.

“Yeah Sans?” Papyrus whispers back, his voice returning to that softer speach.

“I think we really went a bit overboard with the being to serious thing.”

“You think she's lost it?”

“Na. Just...just stay close and we'll think of something. This is not normal.”

“Gotcha!”

I wanted to tell them that I heard them but for some reason I could not stop my marching body.

Then all of a sudden a far more peaceful presents entered my mind and I found myself slowing. It was only now that I could feel the change inside of myself but it was and odd sensation. Like a fogginess that seemed to mold itself into different shapes in my mind.   
I found my body straighten and my arms wrap themselves behind my back. My head was high and my steps a slow even march. A low hum emanated from my lips as I trotted along.

“Ummm...Kiddo?”

I slowly turned to look at Sans. His expression changed a bit as he looked into my eyes.

“What is it Sans?”

He seemed to struggle to straighten his face, “ Um hehe...You feeling okay there kid?”

I sigh out and smiled up ahead as I marched slowly. “Never been better my friend, it just feels like such a nice day. I must say a nice cup of tea would be lovely right about now.” I guffed at that. The sound and actions so very much like my father's.

“Oh boy kid.”

“Sans, what is going on with Frisk?”

“Don't know Paps. But it seems serious.”

No kidding! I had no control over my body!

“Hey Paps wait I have and idea!!”

“Nye?”

I turned and see Sans wondering away from me to find a nice shady spot under a tree. He settles down and closes his eyes. Not to long after a snore emanated from his slumped figure.

“OH COME ON SANS! WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU THINKING! YOU LAZY BONES! ARN'T YOU SUPPOST TO BE PRTECTING THE HUMAN! IF IT WERN'T FOR ME NOTHING WILL GET DONE! NOW GET UP THIS INSTANT!”

The funny thing is that the one who marched up to Sans and shouted at him wasn't Papyrus. 

It was me.

 

 

I quickly found myself down in Alphys's lab staring at Alphys as she poked and prodded me. After a few minutes of sample taking and asking questions Alphys said, “ I..It's just my hypothesis, but it seems Frisk is broad casting ourselves through the magic we placed within her. It's not something I've ever seen before. However I have just the thing that might help in this situation!” She marches back into her lab and Sans, Papyrus and I wait in the little clean room on the same bed I woke in yesterday.

Sans sighed and said,“Hey kid.”

I turned to him.

Sans face blushed lightly as he scratched the back of his skull and said, “Listen, we're sorry if our sudden change of mood scared ya. We really are, but.” He turns his head and eyes away as he continued, “ We wanted to take this seriously, we can't...”

Papyrus steps in as he sits next to me on the bed. His voice that soft deep tone.   
“ We can't keep fooling ourselves forever Frisk. As much as I would like to go back to the Papyrus that you first met, and trust me I would love to, I also realize that this is a very serious position that I'm in.” He turns away from me and continues, “ I was loud and brash and naive for to long Frisk. After everything that has happened with the humans so far,” He turned to look at me, “ What happened to you and your past. What I saw in your soul as I gave you my magic,” He shook his head, “ Frisk. It made me realize how serious this all was.” He looks down at his clasped hands. “ It made me realize that I can't fool myself anymore.” his hands tightened and his brother placed his bony one on top of his. 

Sans continued for him. “Kid. Me and Paps here talked. A lot. We realized we cared about you and could not stand another thought of some asshole human taking advantage of you. Or hurting you.” Sans serious face turned to me and his other hand reaches up and gently captures my chin. Leaning it down gently he looks me in the eyes and says, “Kid, at first I took a vow to make sure no harm comes to you when you left the ruins before. And I admit it was to keep a promise to a good friend.” He chuckles but it stops quickly as he leans closer.   
“ But after meeting you, getting to know you, and watching you as you struggled to help us.” His smile was open and genuine. “It made me see you for who you are. Here in this land ruled by humans. I want to be by your side. Protecting you, guarding you, and when it comes to it, giving my soul for you.”

“Indeed.” Papyrus says, “We promised and took an oath on it, not just before you and the king, but to ourselves.” Papyrus brings his other hand up and places it on my cheek. Both brother's hands felt suddenly warm and their energy smoothed over me like a calm wave. Papyrus warm, Sans cool. I snuggled into their touch and purred out in pleasure.

“We will protect you Frisk.” They said at once. A part of me sobbed on the inside. My two friends, two very good friends, were changing themselves for me. I suddenly found myself crawling into Papyrus's lap and curling up into a tight ball. I sobbed quietly. Their hands petted my head and back, as I wept for them, my family, my friends, and selfishly, myself.

Sans's head came to rest on my back as he continued to pet me. We were all there together. Papyrus's tall figure seemingly over looking the two of us as I laid curled in his lap and Sans upper half laid on my back. We stayed that way for a while until Alphys returned.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours passed and I was still in the lab. Alphys had run some tests and gave me some injections that should quite the over active magic racing throughout my body. After a few more tests and questions she told me to stay the night to see how the injections reacted to my body and left. 

I laid on the bed in the center of the room as Papyrus and Sans sat on either side of me waiting patiently for me to sleep. Their eye sockets sported twin circles of exhaustion under them. I looked at them and said. “ You guys need to sleep sometime.” 

They nodded but didn't move. 

Irritated I ordered them to at least bring extra beds in so we could all sleep.

Sans tiredly snapped his fingers and two more beds appeared out of nowhere. He and Papyrus scooted them closer to my bed and made it look like one big bed before we all snuggled down to sleep. 

I would admit that being sandwiched by them made me feel so much safer. I smiled as their arms wrapped around me and I held Sans tightly as I snuggled back into Papyrus. 

Sleep finally found me.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke slowly and groggily the next morning as several sensations crept up on me at once. One was an intense head ache and a sore ass. The other was my gums felt like they were swollen and my teeth felt funny. My ears were ringing weirdly and they felt kinda heavy as well. It seemed my entire skeleton itched for some reason, and I could not stop shivering. 

Then I realized that I was still wrapped tightly in the arms of the skeleton brothers. I smiled and tried to relax but the sensations were to uncomfortable. I found myself needing to sit up and rose swiftly waking both brothers from their rest.

“Ahhhrrar...Hey kid what's.....” Sans sleepy expression changed instantly into shock.

“Sans what are you gawking a......” Papyrus turns his head at Sans pointed finger and his face begins to transform into a gawking expression.

“What is it guys?” I asked as I noticed my voice sounded funny. My teeth felt so weird, it was hard to talk around them for some reason.

“Umm kid?” Sans began but Papyrus beat him to it.

“Frisk! What have you done to yourself!”

I cocked my head at him and a whimper of confusion passed my lips.

“Kid I think we need you to calmly follow me.” Sans says slowly and takes my hand. 

Confused I follow him as Papyrus struggles out from under the sheets and follows. We walked to a mirror at the other side of the room and Sans stops before I approach its large surface. He turns and looks at me and says, “ Kid listen closely to me. I don't know what happened last night. But something happened and I need you to be calm about it.” 

I cock my head again.

He sighs and says, “ For some reason it seems you have changed...a bit... during the night. I don't know why but you have. I want you to know that this still makes you you okay. So don't freak out to much.” 

“Sans what are you...?”

He suddenly pulls me in front of the mirror and I see myself.

I stare at the odd creature looking back at me for a few moments. My eyes widening as I take it all in. A huge pressure builds in my chest and shoots up to my throat and out of my mouth.

I screamed.

 

(Well there you guys go! I hope your happy! My eyes are killing me! No kidding they are so killing me! But I'm having trouble stopping! Sigh. Anyway thank you all for writing your reviews! It makes me feel so awesome when I read them. I purposefully go to my email box every morning just to see a new review. So please guys review as often as you can. The adventures of Frisk and her new guards are still ahead. Much fun much fun :3 weeeeeeeeeeeee)


	7. The Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk has changed! Oh my goodness! She's not so human now! And it seems some other developments are happening as well? What is this? The Mayor needs something? What could he possible want to talk about?

(Hey everyone! This is Zecon here and I have a bit of a treat for ya today! I did some doodles of the characters from the story! Mainly Sans and Frisk. You can see them by clicking the link below this paragraph!!  
Links:  
http://www.furaffinity.net/view/19864961/

http://zecon.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-fanfiction-art-comp-Bone-afied-security-606788529?ga_submit_new=10%253A1462287642

https://www.sofurry.com/view/994356

https://www.weasyl.com/submission/1253449

https://inkbunny.net/submissionview.php?id=1081637

 

Frisk has changed! Oh my goodness! She's not so human now! And it seems some other developments are happening as well? What is this? The Mayor needs something? What could he possible want to talk about? )

(Usual crap! Characters belong to Toby Fox! Story is mine!!! weee!!)

Chapter 7  
The Change

The sight before me was definitely not me, well not entirely. It was still my height, my skin color and my eyes, but everything else was very different. My hair was as white as my mother and father's fur. My lips were black as if painted with fine ebony. My teeth were sharp and pointed like a sharks and a pair of elvish ears that hung low on either side of my head. I looked up to the top of my head to see two small silver horns protruding out from the white snowy hair. Something waved behind me and , using the mirror, I glanced back and saw a long brown skinned tail, tipped with white hair. I brought my hands up to my face and saw that they were shaking. But not only were they shaking, they were now tipped with long black claws. The shaking worsened greatly.

I shook and shook and shook. I looked at the mirror to see the odd creature staring back at me again. She shook so hard that she vibrated with it.

That's when I felt it. The sensation deep in my belly that shoot up my throat. It erupted from my mouth in a loud ear piercing scream. 

I suddenly found myself running all over the room mindlessly. I jumped over the beds, slid on the floor, circled around the skeleton brothers a few times before continuing my mad dash all over the large clean room. The entire time my arms waved wildly and my screams seemed endless. 

“FRISK!! FRISK!! IT'S OKAY KID!!” Sans shouted at me.

“IT SHOULDEN'T LAST LONG I HOPE!” said Papyrus as he looked lost as to what to do. 

“FRISK DON'T WORRY WE'LL FIND A WAY TO CHANGE YOU BACK!” Sans says to me as I jumped repeatedly on the bed.

Those words stopped me. I turned very slowly to look him levelly in the eyes. I then jumped down and walked to him slightly slumped and stood there for a moment.

Sans sighed and placed his hand on my horned head, “ Easy kid no need to freak out so much. Alphys should be able to turn you back....” I grabbed his jacket before he could finish and brought my face up to his.

I said in a low voice. “I'm so happy I don't know what to do with myself. And if you dare change me back.” My voice growled, “ Your going to have a bad time.”

 

Sans face contorted to a look of utter confusion and disbelief. “What the?”

I suddenly kiss him full on the teeth, making a loud smacking sound as I finally released him. I then hugged him fiercely as I said, “I'M SO FUCKING HAPPY I COULD DIEEE!! AHAHAHAH!”  
I jumped up and down ecstatically with him in my arms and kissed him all over his face. By the time I was done his face had gone neon blue with his blush. His eyes vacant and his body slid to the floor with a groan as I released him.

I finished and turned to Papyrus who was presently scooting away from me as quickly as possible. His hands up in front of him in peaceful surrender.

I grinned my new toothy grin at him. 

He screams.

I pounce on him and proceed to kiss him all over his face with happy smacking sounds!

After word I hop off of him and run out of the lab screaming joyously leaving two very flushed brothers sitting on the floor looking stunned. 

I ran from the lab with speed that not even I knew I had and soon found myself up and out of the mountain entrance. I stood on the very edge where mere, months ago, I had stood with my new family. Now I stood there a new being! I wasn't sad, weak Frisk anymore! I was monster FRISK!!!! The view of a mountain and a city facing off from each other before me filled me with a new sensation. As if I would finally be able to protect the monsters under the mountain. As if I finally had the means to fight back with more then I ever had before!

I opened my mouth and let loose a roar of joy! The sound was so loud that it shook the air with its intensity. I roared out to the mountain and city! Letting them know I was reborn! That I was no longer weak!! I wanted them all to hear me!!!

I continued to roar for a moment letting out as much noise as I could. Until I stopped in need of air. I breathed hard and fast as adrenalin coursed through my body. I shook with it. The joy could not be contained!! 

I have to share this with everyone! My joy! My elation!

Shooting off down the path my family and I took long ago, I ran down the mountain trail toward New new new home village. Racing on all fours the woods around me were a blur. It seemed my limbs had also changed to a point in which I could run like this. My arms felt longer and my legs felt stronger. The ground gave away to my strength and speed as I felt something odd. Like suddenly I wasn't in the same place as before. Then I realized I was teleporting like crazy!! As I ran I seemed to jump through space and time and land several yards further then before. Usually it would take an hour and a half to reach the back side of the mountain. But this time it felt like minutes were being pealed away as I speed along. 

So this is what its like for Sans? No wonder he uses it so much!!   
In no time I saw the gates of the village before me and raced on through them. As I entered the gates two very confused monster guards were searching for something. Probably heard my roar and was looking for the source. They didn't seem to notice that I blew right past them. I finally stopped right in the center of the village. Monsters, who were walking about trying to do their chores stopped and turned to stare at me. Their eyes open in awe as they saw me on all fours, tail whipping behind me in glee. Claws digging into the ground as I shifted my head to look at everyone. Sitting up I stand on my legs and smiled toothy at them as joy continued to shake my entire being. The run didn't seem to faze it at all. I then felt a sudden urge to dancing! 

So, fuck it, I did!

I kicked up my legs in a crazed beat and slammed them back to the ground. I moved, I wiggled, I shimmied, and I trotted. Jumping, skipping, throwing my hands in the air, I didn't care what they thought of me! I wanted to share my joy, my new change with them! My energy flared, my soul sang! I danced to an unheard song and I didn't care!

Suddenly it did seem that music played around me and the sounds of shouts and hoots of joy began to surround me. I finally found myself taking notice of the fact that music was playing. Napstablook was behind a huge DJ station, don't have a clue where it came from, and he was jazzing the air with is spooky tunes that were as crazed and hipper as I was. The other monsters around me had also joined me in my dance. They shouted and skipped and trotted and leaped. Then I found myself arm and arm with some monsters as we started odd forms of ring dancing. Some with no arms I slung my arm around their backs and danced by their sides. I could feel their energy pulsing and filling the air with their happiness. It felt as if they were relieving themselves of the sudden pent up stress. I was more then happy to give them their relief.

I didn't notice the shadows that towered over me until I heard, “Frisk?” and stopped dancing. Turning around I looked up to see my parent's worried and confused faces staring down at me. I stared for a moment before I smile in pure glee and threw myself into their arms. “Mama! Daddy! I'm changed! I'm not human anymore!! I'm one of you now!!” I hold them tightly kissing their faces and nuzzling their soft fur. 

They took me from group of still dancing monsters and into our house quickly. They sat me down and I bounced were I sat. My energy to extreme to keep calm. 

Mother and father stood in front of me for a moment before seating themselves across from me.

Father blinks and leans forward and asks, “ Daughter are you alright? Where are your guards?”

I opened my mouth to answer when I feel a sudden presents behind me. Sans and Papyrus materialize on either side of my seat as if they were always there. 

“Here sir.” Sans said coolly.

Father and mother looked at them with sour expressions. 

Mother said, “Would you to please explain what has happened to our daughter? Its only been a day that you were her guards and this happens?”  
I can feel both brothers stiffen and I stand up.

“Mom, Dad. Its not their fault and I will gladly explain my actions and situation myself. I promise to tell you everything.”

They looked at each other then back to me and nodded for me to continue.

So I told them everything. When I was done they had darker expressions on their faces. I became worried and sat back down and yelped as I sat directly on my new tail. I moved it gently aside and sat down a bit more carefully. I heard Sans snickering behind me.

I gave him a slightly annoyed look until father said, “ This could be problematic.” 

I turn back to him with wide eyes and said, “ What do you mean father?”

He was slouched forward, his elbows on his knees and his hands clasped before his muzzle as he explains, “ The humans will not take your change lightly dear. They already treat you differently because you associate with us, live with us, and call us family. But this...” He looks me in the eyes, “ This new form of yours could spark new hatred toward you. New complications. If they see you changed they will treat you even worse then before...” 

“FATHER!” I shouted stopping him.

He leans back in surprise.

I breath and start again, calmer, “ Father, I beg you to see this from my point of view for a moment please. I've lived with these humans all of my life, and the ones here.” I shook my head. “ Are not good people. I don't know about the rest of the world, there may be in fact, people who will accept monsters for who and what they are. But the people here don't care. They will still hate me, they will still despise me, and they will continue plotting to attack us. I mean, I have no clue how they even got over our walls before to attack mama and me! But if they can find away to get passed our magic to hurt us, then they will find a way to attack me no mater my form.” I breath and catch my breath as I look at the two monsters I loved. “For as long as I could remember I wanted to be something other then human. I was hurt, abused, and hatted by them ever since I was a child. They kept calling me a monster, a creature, a thing. They never treated me with respect as a living being.” I sighed, “ I hatted being human with my entire being for so long. And now,” I wave my hands before myself. “ I have changed! I am no longer the weak human Frisk! I can feel it. I feel all of you in here with me.” Tears slid down my face as I looked at them. “ I can feel you and mama, Sans and Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, and Mettaton. You all are in here with me, a part of me, you know I speak the truth. I know you can feel my utter joy at this new form. I would die if I ever turned back. I feel more like your daughter now! Truly a part of you and I cherish that more then anything!” I walked up to father and mother and I hopped into fathers lap and hugged him, whimpering softly in his neck. His fur tickled my face and I nuzzled him. Great arms encircled me and held me tightly. My tail waved happily. 

“Please understand father, I don't care what the humans say or think. I believe we should be proud of who and what we are no matter the consequences. I will stand strong for the monsters here in this land.”

I raised myself up and look him in the eyes, “ I will stand up and make myself known to both humans and monsters everywhere. I will make them see that equality is possible. I promise. Help me become stronger daddy. I need you by my side more then anything now.”

After I finished it felt like I had exerted all of that energy and felt horribly exhausted. I slumped upon his chest to tired to continue.  
Sans and Papyrus came over and were stopped by the wave of my father's hand. He gets up with me in his arms and takes me to my room, with the brothers in tow. After putting me to bed and tucking me in he pats my head and says, “ I understand dear, and I will do all I can to help you. I'm actually amazed at your new form.” He smiles tilting his head. “I seeing me and your mother in you and fills me with a happiness that I can not explain. But I would like to have Alphys check on you one more time to see exactly what happened alright.” 

I nodded.

He nods back and motions for both Sans and Papyrus to follow him downstairs. They seemed torn as they had vowed not to leave me alone. So father suggested just Papyrus follow him. Papyrus leaves letting Sans know he'll fill him in with the details later and closed the door softly behind him. It was now just me and Sans.

He lays down on top of the covers and looks me in the eyes, his expression one of wonder. 

“How you doing kid?”

I smile and tap him on the forehead before snuggling up closer to him. 

“Fine Sans, just fine. I'm still sore but happy all the same.”

“That's good kid really good.” He paused for a moment, “ I can see most of us on you when I look at you you know.”

I giggle and say, “Really?”

He chuckles a bit, “ Yup. Lets see, well first clear thing is your parent's hair and horns.” He touches my hair and taps the horns playfully. I giggle as he continues, “ I see Undyne's teeth and uh...” He taps my arms squishing them a bit, “ Muscles.” 

Surprised I also tap my arms and felt how much harder they were. 

Wow...

He continues, “ I guess the long tail is a bit of Alphys since she's the only one with a long tail, and the tuff is probably your parents shorter tails. And I'm guessing from Mettaton, you just got his lips.” He touches my lower lip slowly with hooded eyes before he snatches his hand back and chuckles a bit more. He suddenly sighs and says, “ To bad. I don't see me or Papyrus anywhere on ya. Guess its because your hiding your skeleton from everyone. If you had become a bit more like us you would be so hot!”

I chuckle as he posed like a cover model, or Mettaton, you take your pick.

“I mean steamin kid! You'll burst with hotness!”

I giggled some more.

“You'll set the world on fire!!”

low laughter finally escapes my lips.

“Burning up the streets!”

I was rolling now!

“Ah kid enough, I'm blushing so hard my face is on fire.”

I could not breath now as I slammed my fist into my pillow. We then heard a cracking sound and quickly got up from the bed and looked under it. It seems I did get a good amount of strength from Undyne since I punched clean through to the floor.

Woops..

 

Not to long after that Alphys came over. She was ecstatic at my new form. She called Undyne and she and Mettaton rushed over to look at me. Undyne was so hyped about the fact that I inherited her teeth and muscles that she was very close to dragging me out of the house to train me. Mother stopped her before she could drag me two feet from my chair. 

Alphys took some blood samples and Mettaton helped as they used a fairly large machine to process my blood and check my soul. 

Alphys conclusion was that because I was so openly excepting of the souls inside of me that the change was soul related not blood related. 

I was a bit saddened by this until she assured me that a spirit was just as important as blood. Since monsters were purely souls and magic anyway. So technically if I continued to except them into my heart and soul, the more I would become more monster. I would still have human blood but my soul will eventually become half monster. Or maybe even purely monster. 

However this got her thinking about my eyes again. If I had a parent that was a monster then clearly their half of me was hidden deep in my soul. Probably sealed there when I was very young along with my memories of them. She had said this all aloud as she packed up her things.

With this new hypothesis on hand she raced out of the house joyously.

Mother and I hugged tightly as she told me she was so happy that I had changed. It made her proud to see a part of her and father in me. I smiled and told her it was an honer to finally be a part of the family.  
She frowned and ruffly patted my head before saying, “ Silly child, you have always been a part of this family. No matter the soul or blood.” She then kissed my forehead and left the room.

Undyne and Mettaton talked to me for a bit before leaving as night fell. Sans and Papyrus stayed with me the whole time. Their presents a calming balm to me.

As night had finally come over us we, mother, Father, Papyrus, Sans, and I, just finished dinner when a monster guard came in with a letter. 

It was from the Mayor.

 

I was shaking so hard in the back of the limo as Sans and Papyrus sat calmly on either side of me. Father made it clear to the human security guards and limo driver, that if Sans and Papyrus could not come, then I could not come. So they called and got the okay for my guards to come along. Oddly enough it was a very quick agreement. If there was something I learned about with the Mayor and the people he worked with, was that to never fully trust quick agreements. But the Mayor was our only hope for a peaceful unity with the humans of Ebott city. So I had to go no matter the fact that I felt uneasy about it.

Now here we were in the spacious limo with the human guards in front of us. Sans sported large mirror like glasses, where he got them I don't know, and looking as lazy as ever. Papyrus also had glasses but his was black. He looked professional as he sat straight in his chair and stared back at the human guards quietly.

A bony hand slid over my own and grasped it. It squeezed tightly as I flinched. I knew whose hand it was. I squeezed Sans hand back as I leaned heavily on Papyrus's shoulder. I breathed in and out drawing their calming energy into me. But in doing so I also opened myself up to the security guards thoughts as well.

“Wow what a bunch of freaks.”

I stiffen.

“Look at them all, won't be surprised if they fucked each other day in and day out. No morals with beasts. I mean look at that girl, shes so hot, already got nice round titties and big hips to. Ssss damn I would fuck that ass 24 seven.”

I could not tell which guard was thinking what but both minds were pretty dark and disturbing as hell. 

“Damn that is a sexy bitch. To bad shes got monstered. Probably happened after fucking them all. Though I do admit its sexy as all hell. Bet I could get away with boning her right here and those two, “Guards?” won't stop me. Probably pat me on the back and ask for my autograph. Sorry fucks probably would feel jealous since they don't have pricks.”

“Jeez, theses guys are guards? Their nothing more then a pile of bones! Damn I bet one swing to the head and they'll fall to pieces. That tall one keeps staring at me like that and I'll do it just because.”

The guard to our right sneered at Papyrus giving me the impression which one thought that.

I shivered and clutched to Sans hands tighter.

“Hey kiddo. I know you can hear me. Whats wrong? I feel your soul. Is distressed and its getting worse.”

Relief filed me as I remembered that I could talk to Sans telepathically.

I thought, “I can hear their thoughts Sans. Its horrible. I can't seem to push them out right now, and that guard on the right might start something with Papyrus.”

Just as I finished thinking that the right guard shifted and leaned forward to look Papyrus in the eyes.

“You got a problem with me bone man?” He said with a country accent. It was deep and growling.  
Papyrus turned his head slowly to look at the other man, but he did it in a way that his joins groaned and creaked eerily. 

“Do you need something human?” He said slowly and darkly. 

I was leaning on him and I could feel his shoulder shaking as if he was holding something back.

I pushed a bit into his energy and found him snickering. 

Wow Papyrus I didn't know you for the teasing type. I thought to myself.

“Well I could not let this buffoon get away with petty insults and rude thoughts now can I. You also know Sans isn't the only one who can hear and feel you.” His tone had a touch of hurt laced into it.

His words surprised me and I thought back, “I'm so sorry Paps.”

“Its alright Frisk. I know your getting used to me acting like this. It will take time, but just know that I.....”

Papyrus was interrupted by the guards sudden shout, “Fucking freaky skeleton! I'll tare off that smug look on your face if you keep staring at me like that! Knock your.....”

A glowing blue femur suddenly jutted out in front of the mans face. It was held in Sans lazy grip.

“Yo bucko. Maybe relax a bit and take a load off. You don't want to get boned now do you?” Sans voice was low and controlled, but it held a deep threat to it. 

The two men sat up straighter. The one on the left said, “ You don't want to do anything stupid now do you bone man? You do anything and we have the right to shoot ya in your fucking smirky face. And I don't think the people will appropriate a monster threatening one of their own. Espcially with a weak ass bone ya call a weapon there.”

Sans still held the femur in lose grip and replied, “ Well that's all well and good now is it? But I don't think that's going to work.”

The left one smirked nastily and replied, “ And why is that little man?”

Sans just kept smiling. 

And smiling and smiling and smiling.

The bone in his hand pulled back and it shrank to the size of a pencil. He begins to twirl it around and around between his fingers. A blue glow warps and fades around the bone with each twist. The guards look at the bone in awe and I find myself also looking at the twisting bone. Suddenly bony fingers cover my eyes as Papyrus turns my head to him.

“I would highly suggest not watching Frisk. That's one of Sans more laid back attacks. He's currently keeping the guards immobile by putting up a slight charm spell. It will keep them docile until we get to our destination.”

I smile into his jacket and sent a thanks to Sans. He just grinned wider as he continued to twirl and twist the bone in his hand. The second plus side to his spell was that the thoughts of the two men were silenced as well. This left me time to take a short nap on Papyrus for the rest of the ride.

After an hour we finally reached the Mayor's building and exited the limo before the two human guards snapped out of their trance. We entered the building and walked the long distance to the receptionists desk. The entire time people stopped and stared at us as they took in our appearance. Sans and Papyrus looked regal and dashing to my opinion and they walked confidently behind me. I myself, had cleaned up well. I had brushed my hair, to the best of my ability with my horns in the way, and dawned on a freshly pressed royal dress that my mother hand made for me. I had worn Sans present to me all that long time ago. The blue skull shone brightly as it wiggled and jigged as I walked. I was also still shoeless. Since mother didn't wear shoes, neither did I. Actually it was a good thing to since I know sported longer clawed toe nails in the long run.

People whispered and gossiped as we neared the receptionists desk and I stopped a foot before it. I knew this woman behind the desk and she was a real piece of work. She liked to play this game with me every time I had came here in the past. Since I was so short, just five feet, I could not see over the tall desk. However every time I came in, she forces me to stand directly before the desk so not even my head to see over it. Anything she wanted me to write on I had to make a blind grab for it. It didn't help that she kept the damn papers out of reach.

Breathing careful I addressed her.

“Good day Wanda. I'm here for my five o'clock appointment with the Mayor today. He sent me this notice,” I held up the letter in my hands with his name on it. “ To see him as soon as possible. Can you please tell me if he is available now?”

Throughout my entire speech Wanda talked on the phone as if she could not hear me. She grew louder as I spoke and laughed obnoxiously as I finished. 

“I really hope the humans in other cities are not like this.” Papyrus said sending his thoughts to me.

“Me to Paps.” I reply tiredly.

Suddenly the woman kept saying hello several times and looked down at her phone in disgust. She hangs up reluctantly and turns pointed eyes toward me. 

Sans chuckles and mental says, “Heee heee. That should get the dumb bitches attention. All yours kid.”

I smile to myself and look the woman in the eye. She shrinks back with a sneer as she took a good look at my now open eyes and over all appearance. 

I tried again, “ Hello Wanda, I have a....”

“ I know what you want shorty.” She interrupted rudely. She nosily grabbed some papers from under her desk and placed them on top. Keeping them very close to her as she said, “ Just file theses papers and he'll be right with you shortly.” She emphasized shortly as she addressed me. Her eyes shifted to take in Sans as he stood to my right. She sneered at his height and appearance. 

Guess she has a problem with short people.

I could look into her thoughts to find out why she had a problem with our heights but I didn't give a damn. Plus the head ache wasn't worth it.

Papyrus stepped forward to retrieve the papers but the woman pulled them back further and said, “ Not you walking dead, the girl. You ain't got no appointment do ya?” She said sneering at him.

He politely inclined his head and said firmly, “Well indeed I do miss. You see I'm the young ladies security guard and it's my job to assist her whenever she needs it. So would you be so kind as to....”

The woman throws her head back and laughs rudely. “Oh my god! You hearing this shit!” She addresses the entire room. People stopped and stared at us openly.

I gritted my teeth, my lips sealed in a tight line.

“He said assist! Fucking assist! What your shortness is now a disability that you need a tall dead guy to help you out? What you going to get him to change your dipper next. Poor poor little....”

A sharp sound echoed through the large room. I turned all over to find the source but I felt a pressure of a hand on my back. I turned to look at Sans as he stepped closer to me. His eyes looking around sharply as his head inclined slightly toward to desk. I turned my head to see Papyrus's form slumped a bit forward on the desk. His hands firmly planted on the top of it. His face looking directly at the receptionist. 

I could not see his expression but I could hear his tone as he said, “ I think I should take those papers now, don't you think madam?”

I heard a scraping sound as paper slid on smooth stone. Papyrus straightens and says brightly, “Thank you miss, we will wait patiently for the Mayor's arrival. And I do hope,” His voice lowered dangerously, “ That he is informed at the earliest opportunity.” 

The receptionist shook at his gaze. Her eyes widened and she began fumbling around for her phone. She called for the Mayor's office and we walked to the side of the large room. Next to a set of plants and fancy decorations we sat with our backs to the walls. Papyrus and Sans sat close to me and my hands grasped theirs as I tried to breath. My tail wiggled in irritation and Papyrus grabs the tip lightly. 

“There, there Frisk.” He said in a calm voice. “ Everything will be fine now. The Mayor will come soon and hopeful we will be out of this nasty place faster then you could blink.”

I nodded to him and looked him in the eye sockets. His expression was gentle and I raised my hand to touch the side of his face. 

I said, “ What exactly did you do to scare her so much Paps?”

Before he could answer Sans chuckled behind me and said, “ Ahh nothing much. Old Paps used a trick I taught him long ago. I haven't seen him use it until now. Gave her the good old stink eye didn't ya Paps?” He chuckled low his head tucking in as he tried to conduct himself.

Papyrus grinned at him. “Well brother I didn't see a point of using it until now. No real reason to. But that woman was very rude. I believe if I took any other form of action nothing productive would have come of it.”

“True bro, true.”

I chuckled at their antics and noticed the tip of my tail was still in Papyrus's hands. I looked at it as he sat there and straitened the white hairs and teased the uneven strands. His eyes held a child like amusement as he played with them. I smiled to myself as a bit of Papyrus's old self shone through. I was happy to see it again.

I suddenly feel Sans stiffen and Papyrus drops my tail and looks up. Turning I look up to see a large group of security guards walking toward us. Unfortunately lead by the two we rode in the limo with just a few moments ago.

I started to shake a bit until I felt the calming waves of assurance form Sans and Papyrus. Surprise filled me as they mental wrapped me in their confidence. I smiled softly and looked up at the guards approaching us. 

They stopped a few inches from us, trying to use their height to intimidate. Sans laid back in a relaxed position, looking like he hadn't a care in the world. Papyrus leaned into me with his arm around my hips in a comfortable position. His touch helped calm me as I smiled tight lipped at the humans.

“Ms. Dreemurr?” One of the guards asked. It was the one that kept trying to threaten Papyrus back in the limo. 

I nodded at him, refusing to say anything.

“I'm afraid your guards could pose a threat to the security of the people of this building and ask if you could send them back to the mountain as soon as possible.”

I froze and felt Papyrus hands tighten around my hips. My tail whipped about for a millisecond before settling back down between our touching legs. I breath and feel Sans thoughts brushing against mine. He didn't touch me physically but he did touch me mentally. That was enough. 

I look at the guards firmly and respond, “ I don't think so sir.”

The human guards begin to spread out, surrounding us. “I don't think you understand the situation miss.” He said with a hint of a threat in his voice. Superiority echoing through his speech. “ We don't want no problems, nor do we need their kind starting anything.” He glared at them and then looked back at me. He then spoke slower as if he addressed a child. “ I know you expect these monsters to protect you little princess, but,” He raised his hand, stopping me when he saw that I was about to speak, “ You need to start standing on your own. Your a big girl now and big girls need to learn to take care of themselves.”

I heard the sound of fabric popping and ripping. Looking down I see that I had torn into the couches arm rest. I then remembered that I wasn't weak anymore. I had Sans and Papyrus but I also wasn't that weak human Frisk anymore. The thought filled me with...

I looked back at them with fierce eyes....

Determination!

I sit up straighter and waited till the man was done speaking before saying with a tight grin, “ Oh well that is true,” I said with pouting lips, I felt the sick fuck looking at them and could practically hear the desire building in his mind. “But I would have to politely say,” I opened up my eyes wildly at him looking slightly crazed. “ No deary.”   
He steps back along with his other guards. I gave them the full effect of my odd eyes as I continued, “ You see I have the words of your Mayor that I could bring my guard with me for my protection. And if they are not......”

“You would be guarded by human guards on the premises! I assure you that no harm will come to you. So just send them....”

“I don't appreciate your tone!” I said with a commanding voice. It was deep and controlled. I didn't even recognize it for my own. 

He shut up fast. His body became stiff as he was caught within my gaze. I used it to my advantage.

“I think you forget who your speaking to. I am the Princess to the King and Queen of the monsters of Mt. Ebott. Agreements broken between us and the Mayor means his word is useless to us.”

“What? That's not...”

“Did I tell you to speak?” I said in a low deadly tone.

His body went completely ridged as I finished, “If your Mayor can't keep his promises then we have nothing left to discuss. Either my guards stay or we all go. Your choice...” I finish by grinning my new set of sharpened Undyne teeth at him. He and the others stepped back further in fear. My darkened features held an evil look to them. 

Just so you know...I did it on purpose.

“Now now. No need for that princess.” said and all to familiar slimy voice. “ All's well then ends well right? Our promise still stands!” The Mayor walks between the guards and pushes the last one to the side. He stops before me and regally bows before my chair. To me it felt like a form of polite mockery. 

“As you can see princess I am here to take you to my lovely abode.” He offers his arm. “ Shall we?”

 

(Okay guys here's seven for ya! As you can tell Frisk got an upgrade weee!! and may get more! Who knows! But things are going to get very violent and intense next chapter. Maybe someone would lose their life? Hmmm or maybe not... Who knows! Comment, like, and hugs my story and show me a bit of love. Its the only thing keeping me going my dears. Until next chapter..”


	8. Sins in blood and bone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Soo the Mayor has things to say does he? Well I don't trust the little prick. But he hasn't done anything to bad before, and Frisk is now strong enough to handle herself...right?)

(Soo the Mayor has things to say does he? Well I don't trust the little prick. But he hasn't done anything to bad before, and Frisk is now strong enough to handle herself...right?)

(You guys know the drill now! Characters. not mine. Belong to Toby Fox. Story. IS mine. Blee!!)

( Warning: There is no rape in this chapter. Repeat no rape! Just so you guys don't get offended by the contents of this chapter. Also there is revenge. Enjoy!)

 

Chapter 8  
Sins in blood and bone

 

I never took his arm. 

I looked at it coldly for a few moments before rising and taking Sans arm instead. I looked at the Mayor in polite patience as I waited for him to move. He stood stock still for a second, probably shocked that I didn't take his arm, before pulling it back with a grin and a shrug. Turning he walked to the elevators and we followed him. The human guards stayed behind.

In the elevator Sans and Papyrus stood close to me as the Mayor tried to make idle chit chat with us. I didn't like him and I found myself unwilling to speak to him. His mind and energy today was very... odd. Usually it was bubbling with noxious amounts of good will and sticky undercurrents of lust. Today though it was very different. It was cold calculated and sure. 

I didn't trust it.

Usually I kept my thoughts tightly closed against the mayor, only allowing myself to feel his emotions for the sheer inability to really close those off. But today I found myself almost giving in and reading his thoughts just to see what he had in store. So I tried it a bit. Oddly enough his mind felt chaos. I could not make it out. Excitement, surety, he kept repeating the words, “Soon, soon, soon...” I immediately shut myself off from him.

By the time we reached the office floor I was clutching Sans arm tightly. His other hand come up and laced through my own as we exited the elevator. We entered a small room with two chairs and a window that led straight to the Mayor's office before the Mayor stops and turns around to address us. 

“I'm sorry chaps but this is were I ask you both to wait here while me and the little princess go in and have a private chat.” his words were sickly sweet as he addressed us. His hands clasping and unclasping. 

I stiffened and Papyrus said, “ I'm sorry but Frisk is not allowed out of our sight. We are to remain by her side at all times.” His tone was friendly but firm. As he steps forward a bit, his body slightly in front of mine. 

Sans, however, remained silent. I could feel his glare through his mirrored sunglasses. His body pressed closer to mine protectively. 

The Mayor sighed and said, “ Oh I see, well that is a problem. You see the information is only for the ambassador's ears alone. Very high security. It involves the monsters current situation and lets say,” He pauses to make the moment more dramatic. I wanted to punch him in the fucking face for it. “Some information on the “Priests of Purity?”

We all stiffen at those words and I breath out as I tried to reason through my situation.

The Mayor hadn't hurt me in the past. Just made some uncomfortable moves on me. With Sans and Papyrus at my side now I could just call them if he tries something funny. I also have Undyne's strength. If the Mayor does touch my butt again I could just give him a firm bitch slap to the face for his trouble. 

I grin a bit evilly at those thoughts before I heard Sans mind echoing through my own. 

“That's right kiddo. Plus you have my necklace that I gave you right? Well if he does start something just touch it for me okay?I'll know something is off and come right in.”

Papyrus adds, “Me as well Frisk. Don't forget you do have the help of your friend the Great Papyrus!” His voice changes a bit to his old self and it made me smile a bit.

I sigh again and looked the Mayor in the eye and said, “ Very well sir. My guards will stay here, however I hope this will be quick?”

He grins and I felt an unpleasant shudder crawl up my spine. “ No more then a few minutes my dear. I promise.” He holds out his arm again and I stare at it like you would a rattle snake about to strike at you.

“Kiddo I can come in there if you want you don't have to go in alone.” Sans mentally says quietly to me. His energy brushing up against mine in comfort.

Call it a premonition, but I had the distinct feeling that I should go in there. That it would be important. And that Sans and Papyrus should not go in, no matter what. 

So I shook myself and mentally replied, “If I don't start standing on my own two feet Sans then I'll never be a good ambassador. Besides you guys will be in the next room, your presents there is enough for me. I'm happy I'm not alone this time with this man.

 

I disengage myself from Sans arm and walked up to the Mayor. I stood in front of him for a few seconds as he kept his arm up. It was as if he was waiting for me to take the damn thing. I huffed out in irritation as I accepted it just so he would stop acting stupid.

A harsh shiver of cold ran down my spine at the contact.

“Well then boys the little princess and I will only be a few short minutes, please just sit and wait here for her.” He said as he led me to the other room. I turn around in time to see Sans and Papyrus standing in the middle of the room looking conflicted. Sans eyes winked out and two empty sockets stared back at me.

The door closed.

The office was much darker then before as if the lights had purposefully been turned off. The curtains were firmly drawn together and barely a speck of light shown in from anywhere. Unnerved, I tried to pull my arm from his but found I was unable to. I had monster strength and I could not pry my arm from his!! I pulled again and suddenly felt very tired. I found myself slumping a bit against him.

“Ahhh poor princess, feeling a bit tired after your ride from your castle under the mountain aren't you? Poor poor thing. Come over here and sit on this plush throne I have ready just for you.”

There he goes again. Mocking me. I wanted to make a snide comment but I could not seem to muster the energy. My body felt so cold and heavy for some reason. Like something important was being drained from me. He walked me to the plush chair in the center of the room and put me into it. The moment my back touched the chair I instantly stiffened. I could not move. 

Fear rocketed through my body as an acidic taste coated the back of my tongue. 

No no non no nononononononon!!!!

But yes, it was. That damned fucking spell that I remembered so well. That damn spell that only one group of people used. The fucking Priests of fucking Purity! The only movement I was able to muster was the ability to shiver. I could not seem to stop myself from shaking. My eyes widened as they looked back up at the Mayor. He looked down at me with a triumphant look on his face.

“Now then that is a good princess.” He said with that fucking sweet tone of his. His fingers touched my face lightly as he purrs out in gratitude at my trapped body.

“ You are so mature for one so young. So much of a woman,” His hands glided down dangerously close to my breasts. I growled out at him and he pulls back with a frown on his face. “Hmmm...it seems the princess still thinks she has power here. Oh my dear,” He tuts me, “ How so wrong you are.” 

He begins to pace the floor in front of me as I tried to move myself. I couldn't.

“You see my dear everything that your friends hold dear right at this moment is thanks to me. Their permission to be above ground, their truck of supplies, even the fact that their still alive is all thanks to me!”

He stops in front of me and slams his hands down on the armrest of my chair. “ Do you really think I give a god damn about a bunch of freaks that suddenly decided to pop up from underground like a bunch of daisies? Do you really think I give a fuck about monsters from the stone age! DO you really think I give two shits about their wishes! NO!” He slams his hand down on the seat again. “They belong back in the stone age were our ancestors buried them! They belong back under the earth were their freakish appearances don't tarnish the beauty of human civilization! Look at yourself!” He said as his voice rose. “ You only have to live with them and look what has happened! You've changed! You're becoming one of them aren't you? That will be us if we let them into our society! They will change us! Warp us into their sick twisted shapes!” His breath was harsh on my face as he stood there over me for long moments. Then, to quickly, He seemed to calm down and he touches the side of my face again. It was a soft gesture. It made me sick and icky in my stomach.

“ However with the help of the Priests, your monsters will soon learn their place. And you,” He chuckles as he licks my cheek. I growl in disgust. “ Will be beautiful again and warming my bed.” A sickening dread filled me as he leaned over to my lips. I bared my teeth at him showing him my shark like teeth. He jerks back and said, “ Eww.. need to fix you fast. Don't want to lose any bits that are precious to me you know.”

He pauses and thinks for a moment. His face and eyes calmly regarding me before continuing, “ By the by, do you happen to know what befell twelve Ebott city men a few days ago?”

I looked up at him in question. Was he talking about the ones that attacked me and mama?

He grins slyly and says, “ They vanished you see, and no one knows their location. But it was clear they hatted monsters. May be even tried to pay them a visit a few times. But for all of them to just vanish over night.” He leans back over and looks me in the eyes, “ Could be very dangerous to the monsters cause now wouldn't it? For a whole group of men to vanish? Very peculiar. All of them had loved ones. Families that would miss them. And not a trace of them to be found?” 

His smirk became sickeningly sweet. “ What would happen if it was rumored that the monsters could have taken them..or in this case,” he leaned in closer, “ even eaten them?”

I shook my head in denial and he just laughs.

“No matter what you say dear, the evidence speaks for itself.” He pauses and looks me in the eyes levelly. His grin should not have gotten any slimier then it did. But it did. “I do happen to have a proposition for you my dear.”

I new what he was going to say. I didn't have to read his mind to see it coming. Yet still I pleaded for it not to come. I begged to not have to hear it. 

Someone didn't like me somewhere because he said it anyway.

“I propose that in return for the entire incident to vanish,” He paused dramatically again, but this time I wanted him to just shut the fuck up. I didn't get my wish. “ In return I wish for you to live with me.” His touch was back and it slid down to my thighs squeezing them. “ I want you in my bed every night. Naked every day. And begging for me to take you every time you see me.” His squeezes became rougher. “ And you are not to say a word to your little monster friends. YOU are to remain obedient to me and please me when ever I say...or,” His pause was less dramatic and more dangerous, “ I'll have no choice but to tell the world what your little friends have done, and set the wrath of the Priests on your heads.” He releases me and I stare at him in horror as his sickly smile seemed to spread further. Like fat melting on a hot skillet. “ I'll have you moved this evening. Just give me a few moments to get my papers in order and I'll be back to collect you. Wait right here.” He hummed as he patted me on the head and trotted out of the room through another door.

I sat there stone cold for a few moments. The memories of the past and the possibilities of the future started to grind together to form one large hunk of ugly possibilities. I was once again standing on the edge were I felt that I could do nothing. That I was trapped in another web of repeating abuse and to weak to fight back. 

But this time. This time my new family was also in danger. One wrong move from me could kill them all or worse. Lead them to the laboratory of the Priests of Purity.

Those fucking Priests!! 

I breathed as two old friends filled my mind at that moment. 

Rage and determination!

They filled me as the thoughts of those evil creatures hurting my friends and family crossed my mind. The thought of father falling to their spells and weapons. Mother being tortured and beheaded. Undyne being experimented on along with Alphys and Mettaton. Sans and Papyrus being pulled apart and rearranged for the hell of it before being crushed slowly. I could almost see sans blue eye staring back at me with tears in his sockets as the press falls on him turning him to dust.

As the images of their demise flashed through my head a single thought came to me.

Would we have to do what the Mayor said? Would we have to let him....

I thrashed in the chair as I mentally screamed out,

NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

NEVER AGAIN!!

FUCK THAT FUCKING NOISE!!!!!!!!!!

I PROMISED MYSELF NEVER AGAIN!!!!!

I AM NOT WEAK ANYMORE! 

I AM FRISK THE PRINCESS OF MONSTERS!

I AM NOT WEAAAAKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!

AAAAAAAAAHhhhhhhhhhrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggghhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!

My thoughts screamed out as my muscles bunched and fought the spell that held me down. I was able to sit up but it was a struggle. It seemed that not only the chair, but the entire room was filled with the spell. A spell that cloaked, hid, and controlled. I knew the feeling of this spell as well. They used it in the cage room when I was in the Priests hands.

I struggled to think. 

Had to find a way out of this! How do I get out!?

Suddenly a thought struck me. 

I wasn't alone here, Sans and Papyrus were in the other room. 

However I rethought to myself. 

But if they came in here they would also be trapped! 

Then I remembered that morning when I had raced down the mountain path. I remembered that I could.

“Teleport!!” 

But how do I do it? I don't have a lot of time the Mayor could come back at any moment now!

I thought and thought. Finally I decided the only thing that would work is if I thought about them. So I closed my eyes and thought about being by their sides. Papyrus's silly grin and love for spaghetti. Sans glowing eyes, his calm smile, and his jokes. I thought of their arms at night when I slept in between them, safe and secure. I saw an image of them standing with their arms out to me, waiting for me to take their hands.

I mentally reached out and took them firmly.

I felt a shifting in the air and a sudden dropping sensation as I fell onto something hard.

“OUCH!”

I looked up at the startled face of Sans. I had landed in his lap.

Elated that it worked I smiled with tears in my eyes.

“Frisk what...?” He began.

But a crashing noise sounded as the Mayor's voice rang from behind the door. “PRINCESS!!! WHERE ARE YOU PRINCESS!”

I jumped and said hurriedly, “ Sans get us out of here! Get us out of here now!!!” 

Sans jumped up with me in his arms and grabbed Papyrus, who was reaching out for him.

The Mayor opened the door.

But we were no longer there.

 

 

We had teleported to the top of the building at first then continued to teleport away from the Mayors building. I directed Sans to an abandoned house in the far side of Ebott city. I had lived there before and almost no one bothers with the place. It was said to be haunted. It's exterior and interior were shabby and old. Not only that, but it also resided in the old city. The deserted part of Ebott city were it was considered to old fashioned and out of style.

The people of Ebott city despised that portion of the city.

The little house was several miles from the city center and hidden behind larger buildings. It was a small place but just what we needed right at that moment.

When we finally arrived Sans and Papyrus held onto me until I shoved them away from me. I stumbled a bit until I fell heavily onto my knees and vomited up everything in my stomach. I mean everything. I think I even vomited up yesterdays meals to.

As the contents littered the floor I felt two pairs of hands on my back. They patted and rubbed me as I heaved. It was only after I could not heave anymore that I noticed I was crying. The tears fell down my cheeks harshly as my body trembled. I put a hand up to my mouth as sniffles erupted out from my parted lips. Then I felt the sound coming up from the pit of my stomach. I held my hand tightly over my mouth as a scream erupted from my lips.

A scream of rage, anger, and a scream of hopelessness. 

I bent forward from the force of it. I screamed and screamed and screamed.

My body vibrated from the sensation. The entire time Sans and Papyrus rubbed my back they said nothing. They didn't need to. They just waited until I got everything out of my system. I was very grateful for that.

It felt like hours had passed until I was able to calm myself. I could barely move but I also knew that I could not sit idly there while my family and friends could be in danger. So I sent one thought to the brothers.

Warn my father that they may be danger. 

Sans and Papyrus looked at each other and Papyrus nodded. He stood and said, “ I will handle this.”

I looked at him and thought, “Come right back when your done alright.”

He blinks and says, “Oh no Frisk don't worry I'm not going anywhere.” He pulls out his phone. 

“I must be more exhausted then I thought if I forgot we had phones.” I thought misirably.

Sans hand stilled and he said, “ Do you want to clean up kid?”

I nodded.

We were about to leave the room, leaving behind Papyrus s he waited for my father to pick up the phone. The sudden thought of leaving him alone terrified me. I turned in Sans arms and screamed, “ PAPYRUS!!”

He turns startled with the phone still in his hand. 

I breathed and said, “ Can you ummm...please come to?”

He blinks and nods as he walks toward us. Together, we found the bathroom and Papyrus finally got my father on the line. As he explained the situation to him, Sans checked to see if the pipes still worked. Luckily for us they did. The faucet pumped water into the tub and filled it almost full before he turned it off. I sat numbly on the broken toilet as I waited for the tube to be ready. My body felt numb and my eyes crusty and heavy. I suddenly felt a soft wet cloth on my face. I looked up to see Sans staring back at me. His eyes troubled but he said nothing. He cleaned my mouth and said quietly. “Do you want me and Paps to leave the room while you undress and wash?”

The thought of them leaving me was unthinkable. I started to shake without a word and my eyes widened uncomfortably.

“Whoa whoa kiddo! Its alright we'll stay we'll stay.” He holds me and I sniff as the shaking comes to a stop. His emotions felt unbalanced and his mind dark, but his presents felt calm as always.   
I hugged him fiercely as I rubbed my nose into the crook of his neck. His sigh vibrates through me as we just held each other and breathed.

“Um I'm sorry to interrupt.” Papyrus says in a quite tone. 

I turned to him.

“Your father and mother are on the line. Do you want to talk to them?”

“Did they...?”

“All of the monsters are leaving New new new home for a while. They have been ordered back underground for their safety. Your mother and father have also returned.”

I sighed. I felt much of the weight leave me as I heard the news. “Good, then yes I will speak to them.”

I took the phone and cradled it in my hands. “Mother? Father?”

“Oh my child! Are you all right! What did that man do to you!” My mothers voice was filled with worry and rage.

“Mother I....I....” I sniff loudly, “ I think it best if I tell you both when I'm there. I want to see you so badly!” I cringe inwardly as the tears started again. Papyrus and Sans stood closely not moving. Their hands on my shoulders. 

“My little kitten! Where were Papyrus and Sans? They were suppose to....”

“I'm glad they were not with me father or they would have been in danger to...”

He was silent for a moment before asking, “ Why did you say that dear.”   
I huffed out as I tried to breath. “Priests of Purity.” I said tiredly. That was the only answer they needed to know.

Two low growls echoed from the phone. 

Then my mother said, “ How much more do we have to put up with those vile humans!” Her voice was filled with disgust and fury.

Father said, “Daughter are you sure you can't tell us everything now.”

I shook my head until I remembered I was on the phone and said, “Yes father.”

He was silent for a moment before he said, “ Would you feel better if you told Sans and Papyrus right now and have them get back to me?” 

I said, “Yes father.” There was no hesitation. I didn't want to wait longer then necessary to tell them, but I wanted to tell my parents myself. Face to face. Not through a plastic device. I wanted their warmth near me. I missed their warmth already.

He gave me his understanding with the hope that we would be able to talk more when I came home.   
He hung up and I gave the phone back to Papyrus.

I got up roboticly and walked to the tub. Staring at the water I started to remove my clothes and after ward stepped inside. The cold fringed water did not deter me as I remained unmoving in the tub. Sans and Papyrus had turned their backs to me and remained still. 

“Frisk you okay?” Papyrus asked softly. I shook my head unable to utter any more words. I curled up and felt heavy. I then heard a sound of movement before a hand settled on my head. I looked up to see Sans sitting beside the tub his head turned away from me.

“Kid you know we're here for you don't you? I've...we've always told you that. Please don't think your alone in this. You can tell us whenever your ready. There's no rush. But the longer your like this, the sicker you'll be and the more you let that bastard win.”

I stare at him until I felt the sensation of his hand petting my hair in long soothing strokes.

A shiver ran through my body and I found myself crawling out of the tub and into his lap. I will admit no thought of the fact that I was nude, wet, and female, rang through my mind at that moment. What I wanted was comfort. I wanted to feel someone I trusting beside me.

“Frisk?” He said as I settled in his lap. I curled up and didn't answer. My tail wrapped around me and curled around to touch his back. Papyrus came over and places a thick towel around my body as he sits on the floor beside us. He wraps his arm around his brother and me and pull us close to him. We sit that way for long moments as I just breathed them in. Papyrus had the smell of pasta, spices, and bone that reminded me of fun times in the kitchen. Sans familiar smell of hotdogs, spice, and bone reminded me of home.

Fresh tears slowly fell down my cheeks as I opened my mouth and told them everything that the Mayor had said and did to me. I told them about the effects the room had on me, the way the chair felt when I sat in it. Why I could not summon them into the room. The way the Mayor seemed so confident in his belief that we were utterly under his control. What the Mayor said he wanted from me in exchange for my cooperation. By the time I was done I felt a bit better if not exhausted from the entire endeavor. 

Both brothers had become frozen as I told them my story, and when I finished they remained that way. I didn't care at the moment. I was just happy to be with them. Safe in their embrace.

I was becoming sleepy and yawned out tiredly. Sans gets up and lifts me in his arms. Papyrus follows and they go in search for a place to put me to sleep. They found a fairly okay, if not level, bed frame. A mattress that was propped up on the wall for some reason, fairly clean blankets ( that they used magic to clean, pillows, and even a stuffed teddy bear for me to sleep with. Not caring that I was to old for stuffed animals I cuddled it close without a word. I snuggled down with Papyrus sitting on the corner of the bed and Sans standing in front of him. 

I was caught in half sleep half wakefulness when I heard them speaking to one another a few moments later.

“Paps. I need you to call the king and tell him what Frisk told us. I'm...I'm going to step out for a while.”

“Sans,” Papyrus said, his voice low and unsure, “ Are you sure this is safe to do? What if....?”

“It's alright Paps. I got my orders. And I know I'm within my right to do this.”

I heard a light knocking sound. “ Just watch her for me Paps, please. She has been through enough and doesn't need any reminders that a boogie man is out to get her.”

I hear Papyrus chuckle, “ Don't worry brother she is dear to me to. I just wish I could come with you to see justice done.” 

I hear Sans snicker, “ Heheh justice. Oh yeah it will be done alright bro. But don't worry, if you like I can bring you some souvenirs when I get back.”

Papyrus grunts and responds, “ I think that would be a capital idea brother.” Then his voice lowers dangerously, “Make that motherfucker bleed.”

Sans chuckles darkly and a sudden sound of wind I knew he was gone.

I heard a shifting sound of something clicking open. Buttons pushed as Papyrus dials on his phone. The sound of ringing and the faint deep voice of my father. Papyrus relates to him everything I said, careful to leaving nothing out. He was very silent as he listened to the responses of my parents on the other line and he said.

“It's being taken care of your majesty.” Papyrus says coolly. 

Then a few more affirmatives before I heard the phone snap shut.

The bed dipped as I felt Papyrus crawl up and lay down by my side. His long arms reached around me and pull me close to his front. I turned around and cuddle up under his chin, pulling as much of his body to me as possible. He squeezes me close to him and settles his chin on my horned head. The sounds of the abandoned part of the city were filled with stray dogs and cats as they hunted for food. The wind howled and the room grew darker as night crept in on us. The entire time I waited for Sans to return.

I had a fair idea what was going to happen and I knew that it could cause problems in the future. But after all I been through.....

I don't give a flying fuck anymore.

 

…...............................................................................................................................................................

 

The next morning I awoke with the feeling of two bodies in the bed with me. I guess I had slept around the time Sans had came back. I turned to great him only to see an unfamiliar human face staring back at me with a crude smile and blood shot eyes. 

“Hiya girly.” 

I screamed and jumped off of the bed. Papyrus, his back to me, fell off the bed with a grunt. 

The man laughed, “Ah now now girly. Don't scream. Old Billy just wants to have fun with ya!”

I felt material dropping down from my body and looked down. I was still just wrapped in the towel from last night. I wrap it around me again and look up to see the man leering at me. The man walks determinedly at me, seeming to disregard Papyrus or just didn't see him. 

HOW THE HELL HE DIDN'T SEE HIM WAS A MISTERY TO ME.

The man reached out to grab me and I saw that his eyes were rimed red. I realized he was drugged up to hell.

A bony hand reached over and grabbed the mans arm tightly. The man looked at it blankly and followed it up to a very cold faced Papyrus.

The man screams were shrill as he saw his face. He started pulling and kicking out at him but found he could not move. 

“Well well what do we have here? A human trespasser?” Papyrus tisks him, “ Not a good day for you sir, you see the great Papyrus....” before he could finish the man stabbed at him with a knife and Papyrus grabs his other hand easily in his own. “is in a very bad mood right now.” He finishes with a low threatening voice. 

He kicks up and slams his kneecaps into the mans crotch. The mans scream became even more shrill as I heard a cracking sound. 

And I bet you it wasn't Papyrus's joints cracking either.

I watched without sympathy as Papyrus laid the man out flat. He slammed him across the room, using his blue ability he slowed the mans movements down and threw several bone attacks at him. The bones smacked the man in every directions causing very hilarious faces to emerge as he hit him over the head a few times. 

By the time Papyrus was done the man had three royally huge knots on top of his head and was groaning horribly. Papyrus then picked the man up like a sack and inclined his head to me to follow him. We walked outside and I watched as Papyrus deposited the man into the nearest dumpster. Wiping off his hands he sighs and breaths in the morning air. 

“Nyeehhhhh! What a lovely morning!”

I giggle and took his arm as he led me back inside of the ruined house.

It appeared that Sans hadn't returned and I grew worried. Papyrus assured me that he was fine. He would know if anything bad happened. 

I had to trust Papyrus's judgment.

My stomach was growling loudly as we heard a noise coming from the living room. We were sitting on the bed in the bedroom where we slept that night. 

We sat up and heard the steps walking down the hall then stop. A door opened and closed. Then the sound of running water as the bathtub was being filled.

We stand and make our way to the hall together before Papyrus stops and motions for me to stay a few feet from the door. He knocks and said, “ Sans is that you?”

“Yeah bro. Just...just wait for me in the bedroom I need to finish cleaning up. I'll be right out in a few.”

Sans voice was tired but he was alive. 

Papyrus and I made our way back to the room and sat back on the bed. A few minutes passed before the door opened again and an odd clinking sound vibrated down the corridor. Sans walked in wearing clean but odd clothes. His uniform was gone replaced by a very large blue jersy and overly large pants. He had rolled up the pants so that they hung heavily around his ankle bones. The shirt hung on him so badly that he looked like a kid wearing his dads top. His bony feet were completely bear as he clanked into the room.

I got up and walked to him in worry until I noticed two large black trash bags in his hands. Sans looks down and nods at them.  
“ Ones my uniform, needs to go through a serious professional dry cleaner.” He pauses before tossing the other bag to Papyrus. It jangled eerily.

“The other is a few souvenirs for Paps.”

Papyrus takes the bag and nods to Sans. He gets up and leaves the room with his bag. It jangled and clanked the entire time as he went to the living room. To do what with it I wasn't sure.

I stood before Sans and look up at him. His expression averted from me and his hands tightly clutched to his sides. 

I could feel him. He was worried. Very worried. He was felt fearful as well. Fearful that I would....

I shook my head and walked up to him. My hands reaching up and touching either side of his skull. I leaned his head down and touched his forehead to my own. I purr up at him and rub my head firmly against his as I said, “ I could never fear you Sans. Nor will I feel disgust or hatred toward you.” I wrapped my arms around him and lean into him heavily. “You silly bone-head. Don't you know it yet.” I hold him tighter. “I love you to much. I love you with all of my heart Sans. I know that I'm still young and I still have a while to go before I'm woman enough for you but...” I look up at him and say, “ I hope you will give me time. Time to heal, time to grow, and mature. But I also don't want to force you.....”

Sans puts his hand on my lips and drops the other bag from his hand. His bony hands, cool to the touch, cradled my face as he looked me in the eyes. My tail wagged slowly as he said, “ Kid. You know how I feel about you. You should know by now how much I love you. I already promised myself to wait until your older and I plan to. I plan to be your first date, your first kiss, your first dance, and your first....” He blushes and turns away, “ Welll...we'll wait to discuss that one later.” He chuckles and shrugs with a blush on his face. “ What I'm trying to say kid is that I'm willing to wait. I don't plan to go anywhere and I don't plan for you to either.” We stare at each other for long moments before we brake down giggling. We nuzzle one another as our energies pulsed and around us. I wanted badly to kiss him like a real woman, but I knew I would really be pressing the boundaries there. So I was content to wait. I had his love and his protection. For now that was enough.

Sans had brought back more then a few “ souvenirs” for Papyrus. He had swiped some food as well as drinks. We sat in the floor of that house, the three of us, and ate a fair meal of donuts, boiled eggs, orange juice, bottled water, hotdogs, pizza, chocolate, and a large amount of fried chicken. After word Sans left to call the king while Papyrus used the chicken bones to show me how his attacks worked. After a few moments I had surprised Papyrus by mimicking the same attacks with the chicken bones. He applauded me and began discussing how he could teach me more bone related attacks when Sans came back into the room. 

He stood shocked for a few moments as me and Papyrus were currently surrounded by levitating chicken bones. One of them currently clucking away as it flew around our heads.

He chuckles and said, “ Wow what a bone-arific show we have here.”

Papyrus's eyes narrow. “ Sans.”

“I mean jeez I'm clucking my guts out here!”

“For the love of the gods Sans!”

“If I had a bone for every time I saw that! I would be....”

“DON'T EVEN FINISH THAT SANS! THAT WAS TERRIBLE!”

I laughed out at them in joy as the old antics of the brothers flew in the air between them.   
It felt so good to laugh again.

After they were don't arguing Sans revealed that all of the monsters had safely been moved back underground. Non remained in the village and the cave entrance was sealed tightly. The King had ordered Sans and Papyrus to stop by the village and see if anything had happened after they had gone. Then return underground as soon as possible.

After he was done both me and Papyrus nodded in understanding and begin to get ready to leave. Luckily Papyrus had washed my dress from yesterday and I had put it on before we packed what food we had left and stood in the center of the room. 

Sans puts his arms around me and said, “ Frisk can you help me out with this one? The distance is kinda far, even for me. I need your help with this one kid. I know you can do it.” His tone and strength made me feel stronger.   
“Yes Frisk. Teleportation is not easy, but we know you can do it! We believe in you.”  
I nodded to Papyrus and concentrated.

“Just think of New new new home Frisk. How the homes look. The smell of the air. The look of the front gate. The more you can shape the image in your mind the more focused and true the transport.”

I felt Sans energy brushing against mine, along with Papyrus's. We held each other as our power grew and the world around us bent and shifted around us. I closed my eyes and thought harder. Every blade of grass. The wood grain of the gates. The sound of monsters moving about in early morning. 

The world shifted and tilted. The sound of wind blowing by drifted passed my ears and the world vibrated around me. The two brothers arms held strong along with their energies. 

Finally the world stopped, but an odd sound now permitted the air, accompanied by the smell of something.

Sans gasps and curses harshly.

Papyrus hisses out as if in pain.

I open my eyes.

Our village....our home..

was in flames.

 

(Ahhhh!!!!!!!!! my house is on fire! My house is on fire!! Okay sorry no that was not funny...but...never mind...bad author! Anyway there you guys have it. The mayor is no morsy and details of his....demise, will be revealed in the next chapter. You know the prick had to die! I can't stand child molesters! So they die horrible horrible deaths in my stories!! die die die die!!!

Sigh.

Anyway please as before.. review, like, kudos, pet, and feed me your love for this story. Literally it is the only reason I've been continuing this long. It may sound selfish and fishing for compliments but It's the truth. You guys help me continue these chapters. With your aid more will come and hopefully I can finish this damn fan fiction before the end of this month. I hope so! Anyway have a good day and hugs to all of you beautiful people!)


	9. A life for a life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Seems like things are kinda going back to where we first started. Back in the good old caverns and caves of the underground. We meet old friends and discovered what transpired between Sans and the Mayor. New powers are found out and some shit is about to go down!! wooo!)

(The characters all belong to Toby Fox. Story is my own. Weee!!)

 

Chapter 9  
A life for a life

 

Our village was on fire. 

Our homes that we have only been living in for a few short months were now in flames. The places where we walked, ate, and chatted. Even the spot were mother and father said their marriage vows. The place were my friends and family stood and watched as I descended down my parents cottage steps to see my new dress for the first time. The place where Sans and Papyrus gave me their vows to protect me with their lives. Everything we had been through in such a short time, was now consumed by the flames. 

In the distance we could hear the jovial shouts of humans as they cursed us, spat on our hard work, and stole our meager possessions. Their shouts sounded so happy. Their drunken blustering echoing into the night as crashing sounds followed their wake. 

We stood in the shadows of the light, right were we first teleported. Sans shook with fury, his left eye blazing intensely as he watched the destruction. Papyrus was on his knees watching the flames devour our homes. Tears ran down his sockets as he tried to quiet his whimpers with his hand over his mouth. I stood stock still. My heart threatening to rip it self from my chest. I could feel Sans and Papyrus's emotions like a tug of war in my soul. Sans energies filled with hate and scorn, Papyrus filled with horror and aching sadness. 

I breathed and placed my hands on them. My hand in Sans. My hand on Papyrus's shoulder. They both gripped my hands as we watched the destruction. The flames were unstoppable now.

Soon the voices of the humans were drawing to close for comfort and we teleported again to the inside of the cave, just a few feet from the newly closed entrance. Sans walked a few feet from us and fell to his knees. He screamed out in frustration, his voice bouncing eerily off the walls as his rage shook the corridor. Papyrus walked up to his brother and knelt beside him. He wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly. His sobs evident in the still darkness of the corridor. Sans wrapped his arms around his brother and his shoulders shook. 

At first I stayed away, I was once human, and I didn't want my presents to anger him further. However it did not stop my heart from aching at the sight. And I made a silent vow to try to make things right. I had to find a way to right the wrongs the humans have done to these monsters.

Then Sans extended his hand back toward me and I looked at it for a moment. I slowly walked forward and hesitantly took his hand. He pulled and I found myself on my knees by his side. He and Papyrus held me with them in their embrace and I knew then and there, something I should have know already, that they never would have blamed me. 

I sighed and hugged them to me tightly. Determination filling my soul as I thought to myself.

I will protect you all. I thought. I promise.

Sans arms squeezed me tighter in response.

….................................................................................................................................................................

A week had passed since we returned back under the mountain. Since that time I had told my parents what happened to me with the Mayor and they held me as I wept in their arms. It wasn't so bad as before, but the memory was still fresh. Afterword we spent the entire day together not moving to far apart for long periods of time. Sans and Papyrus stood close by and watched quietly.

The monsters have all moved back into their old homes, many no longer eager to go back to the surface. But I implored them not to give up. I told them that was what the humans wanted. And then Mettaton had a brilliant idea.

With his help, we broadcasted talk shows of ways to deal with human threats in the future and how we could be able to deal with freeing ourselves from our situation. We took calls, suggestions and comments from the viewers. It was a very helpful way to expand our options and calmed many monsters down from the trauma from the last few days. 

Mother and father wanted me to stay close to them at the castle, but from time to time I followed Sans and Papyrus back to their old home to rest there. They still stuck to me like glue because of their oath, but now I felt like I had to stay with them, like I would die without them at my side. As extreme as that may sound that was exactly how I felt. In a way they seemed to think the same since they were more protective then ever.

In those short few days we walked together all around the underground. We followed old routes and rediscovered places we used to go. We visited Grillby's very often and sometimes just chatted with Grillby himself. He wasn't one of the ones who went up to the surface and he seemed happy he waited. Smart monster. 

I found myself taking lessons with Undyne and discovered just how strong I really was. It was during a training session. For a joke she threw a small boulder at me and instead of dodging I caught it and lifted it over my head. In shock she was on fire to see exactly how much I could hold. By the time she was done I held five boulders, a Froggit, two Snowdrakes, Daggo, Greater Dog, a few petrified Temmies, three Aaron, and Papyrus. Sans was smart enough to teleport before she could grab him and add him to the pile. However right after that he added to the pile a mess load of hotdogs that the Temmies started eating ravenously.

I stood under the weight and marveled at the fact that I could only feel a small portion of it. 

Undyne was elated.

Papyrus was scared out of his mind.

Sans could not stop laughing and throwing hotdogs at Papyrus.

They then started a food fight that got us all kicked out of Undyne's gym for the day.

It felt like old times again.

One particular day I was walking with Papyrus and Sans through the old ruins. I was there to see if I could find an old friend. 

I found him.

I hadn't been back here in ages. With the events of the last few months it never crossed my mind to come back. But here I was and there he was.

He sat under a ray of light coming from the hole high above the caves ceiling. He was among the other flowers. He didn't move and didn't respond until I was kneeling before him. He raises his head and smiles weakly at me. 

“Howdy Frisk.” said Flowey.

I smile lightly at him. “Howdy Flowey. Its been a long time.”  
He huffs and raises himself a bit more. “ Your telling me.”   
His eyes drift to Sans and Papyrus for a moment. I could feel their energies. Papyrus's was joyus, he viewed flowey as a friend. Sans was much darker. He was still uncertain about Flowey. I didn't blame him. 

Flowey looked back up at me and asked, “So Frisk, what are you doing here? I'm not...well... you know..” He looked down at himself.

I smiled at him and petted his head. “ You seem to still retain yourself Flowey. You still seem to have your soul intact.”

Flowey looked up at me nervously. “But...but how? I remember seeing you floating there in a dream and...” He looks lost.

I shrug. “ Don't know. But I can feel it. Your still you, just...”

“A flower.” He said finally. 

I sigh. “Yeah. Maybe if Alphys...”

“Shes done enough Frisk.” He said sourly. “ She has bigger fish to fry now.” 

He pauses before adding, “As well as you do.”

I nodded then asked, “How do you know whats going on right now?”

He smirks, “You know I can still get around a bit right? I know some old paths and can still hear things.”  
Then he mutters. “Plus that robot is always on tv and telling everyone whats happening so its not hard to figure it out.”

I laughed.

We talked some more and I finally asked him if we wanted to come with us. I didn't want him to remain alone anymore.

He looks at me softly and reaches out a root to my face. Touching it softly he said, “ Don't worry Frisk, I have more mobility then you think and I can leave at any time. I'm a big...” He grunted, “ Flower now. And besides, I could be very helpful in the future as I am now.” He gives me one of his spooky grins and disappears under the earth.

“Until next time Frisk” Was his last words.

I turned and walked away with Sans and Papyrus at my side.

The days went by smoothly after that. However it was close to the end of the week that I had an odd and frightening dream.

I was staying over at Sans and Papyrus's again, technically it was as if I lived there since I barely stayed home anymore, and was trying to sleep on the bumpy couch in the dark living room. A stray dog had snuck in earlier that night to chew on Papyrus's bone collection. I was able to stop him with a bowl of left over spaghetti. After eating it he crashed on my stomach and I petted him. As my eyes grew heavy I felt the skull necklace around my neck pulse. I reached up to grab it and held it firmly in my hands as I finally drifted to sleep. 

Maybe it was because I held onto that necklace, or that Sans had given me a large portion of his energy. What ever it was I found myself dreaming of him.

Well, dreaming I was him in this case.

(things here start switching more toward Sans point of view)

I dreamt that I was back at that old, run down house. I was standing in front of Papyrus and Frisk, Me, was resting in the bed holding the old Teddy bear we found tightly. After hearing what she said, her actions, her fears. It filled me with a rage that could not be described. As I watched her try to sleep the more determined I was to eradicate her fears for her.

Papyrus wasn't sure about me doing this. But we had our orders from the King. It was after I told her father everything Frisk told me that day before she went to her first court summons. And came back tattered, abused, and crying.

I told him about what the Mayor did to her when she left several times before to have meetings alone with him. My words mixed with her resent abuse at the courts, and her confessions of her passed, was the final straw that solidified the king's decision.

'Whoever touches, threatens, or tries to hurt, my daughter, deal with them the severity of my wrath in her honor. The more heinous the crime the greater the punishment. Insure that she never fears the possibilities of being hurt again in the matter in which she suffered. For those who dare try. DEATH is the only option.'

The king had made it very clear. His queen had been there as well and nodded her head at every word. So we were given leave to kill those who hurt Frisk. And he had made it clear that the Mayor was high priority. If he so much as stepped a single toe out of line with her. Game over.

So the dumb fucker just waltzed right over the line and tried to keep going.

But I was the fucking permanent stop light.

After I assured my brother everything was fine and he gave me a surprise encouragement, I teleported away. I first started on the tallest building in the abandoned part of the city and searched him out. It took an hour to figure out where he was. In his loft at the very top of his own building. 

Man did that fucker ever leave?

 

He was walking around in a robe cussing into his phone. I had teleported into his room and stood in shadow of his apartment quietly watching. And heard the last of his conversation.

“I don't even give a shit anymore! I want that little brat found! She is mine I tell you! You promised to be able to change her back! So find her and do it. I want that little bitch screaming under me as I fuck her brains out by this time tomorrow you understand!!” 

He then hung up and threw the phone across the room. It landed at my feet. I looked at its screen and saw the words PFP. A dark shiver ran down my spine at the letters. It only meant one thing, he was working with the fucking Priests of Purity. I levitated the phone from the floor and tucked it away as evidence. He still hadn't noticed me and grabbed a heavy drink and cut off all the lights. Crawling into bed he drinks his vodka heavily before slamming it down and tucking himself in firmly.

A few minutes passed and I started to creep forward until I heard him moan.

Then Frisks name passed his lips.

FUCK THAT SHIT!

I teleported before him, my eye blazing fiercely as I said.

“Yo buddy? What ya doin?”

The man shrieked and fell back on the bed. 

I grinned at him darkly. 

He started screaming at me, demanding I bring Frisk back, demanding that if I didn't that my people would pay. Ohh the irony. As I grinned at him the only one paying would be this sick fuckwad.

I continued to grin at him until he was done talking and said, “Well...I don't know about that chef. You see, I got orders. And those orders told me to protect Frisk. From anything that could cause her harm. And I just can't help but notice that,” I paused and stared him in the eyes, “ You currently are very harmful at this moment. Not just to her, but to all of us.” My voice lowered as I hit the matter home. “And I'm here to eradicate that threat.”

The dumb bastard actually had the nerve to snicker at me.

“You really think I'm afraid of a small pile of bones like you? And what would happen to your little friends if you did threaten me, beat me up, Kill me?” He laughed outright until I extended my hand and grabbed hold of his soul. He stopped laughing very fast.

I lifted him from the bed and slammed him down onto the floor behind me. Lazily I turned and walked to his fallen body. He turned his face up at me as I towered over him. My blue eye blazing wildly.

“Well bucko the thing is, I still got my orders. I still have the kid to protect and I still,” My voice became deadly as I summoned two of my Gaster Blasters out from behind me. The sight of my blasters caused the fucker to pee himself. 

“Plan on giving you a bad time.”

I teleported the two of us out of his room and deep into the body of Hotland. Yes I brought him into the heart of the monster home. Waiting there for me, as I expected, was the king and queen.

I placed the human high above the alter in the highest part of the room and tied him there. His limbs stretched away from his body. He was suspended above a fifty foot drop that ended with lava that awaited below. I think now he figured he was in a serious situation. 

He cussed and screamed at us calling us monsters.

I replied, “ I know I am but what are you?”

He just stared. 

He then started flailing around threatening the king and queen. Threatening them on the fact that their people would suffer without him, that they would never be excepted by humans without him.

The queen replied, “ If humans are like your people of Ebott city then we do not wish to be excepted.”

The king nodded at me to proceed.

So I took off my jacket and rolled up my sleeves. 

I looked the man in the eye and thought of everything Frisk told me about what he wanted from her. 

I was filled with...determination.

 

….....................................................................................................................................

I tossed and turned in my sleep as I watched Sans preform some of the most grotesque acts on another person that I had ever seen. He had the mayor screaming for death but he didn't give it to him until he was practically half dead anyway. Then he did something truly horrific. He had slowly and meticulously started to pull every single bone from the Mayor's body. Using his magic he teleported the bones out slowly. It looked as if he was pulling them out from his skin without leaving a single scratch. He had pulled and pulled until the only thing left in his body was his skull. The body of the Mayor was limp as a noddle as it hung on the ropes. Sans had then lifted the Mayor's head up just so he could see his face one last time. And said to him.

“Never fuck with children asshole!” He then summoned his Gaster Blaster and blew the fucker to kingdom come. What was left fell down into the awaiting lava bellow. ///

I awoke gasping harshly and staring wildly about the room until I saw something bright blue before me. The same Gaster blaster from my dream now stood in front of me. Its gigantic head looking down at me with bright blue, burning eyes. I turned expecting to see Sans but he wasn't there at all. Turning back around the Gaster blaster head moved up to me and continued to stare. 

I stared back. 

Suddenly I was wet.

It had licked me.

It started growling and panting at me. Rubbing its big boned head all over my face. 

Stray dog yelped and started running around in circles wildly barking like mad.

“YahhhhH!” I yelped and heard noises from the other rooms.

“FRISK!!”

“KIDDO!”

Sans teleported into the room and stopped at the sight of a Gaster Blaster on top of me.

Papyrus raced down the stairs and stopped as well. 

“Sans what on earth are you doing! Get rid of that thing!”

Sans stared and answered, “ But I didn't summon it.”

Papyrus looked at him to the Gaster blaster and said, “ But that's yours!!”

Sans looked at him and replied sourly, “ It looks like mine but I swear that didn't come from me!”

Sans was looking at me hard and walked up to me. He took my face and lifted it fully to see directly into my eyes. 

His own widened in shock. 

“Hey bro, you might want to come see this.”

Papyrus walks up and looks at my face. “Wowy! I never thought to see that.”   
Papyrus's hand came up and grasps the other side of my face. The instant he did that their eyes started to glow. 

Sans with his blue eye and Papyrus with a brightly colored orange eye.

I stared at them and asked nervously, “ Did I do something wrong?”

They chuckled and both moved down to hug me on either side of my body. The giant Blaster whimpered and growled as it started hoovering around the room looking at stuff.

“Na kid, it just seems you got more of us in ya then we thought.” 

I cocked my head at that.

Sans snapped his fingers and a mirror appeared from thin air. It hovered a few inches away from us. I saw Sans and Papyrus's glowing eyed faces staring at me through the mirror as I looked at my face. My eyes, once orange and reptilian in nature, were now two completely different colors. My left blue, my right bright orange.

“Seems like Frisk has accepted us down to the bone brother.” Papyrus says with a chuckle.

“Eayyy! That's my line Paps. Your stealing my spot light here!”

“Neyyyhhh!”

“Heee heee!”

They laugh as they held me tighter. The Gaster Blaster floating above us calmly its growl sounded close to a purr. 

An hour later I still wasn't able to unsummon the Gaster Blaster and several bones had started dropping from the ceiling as I tried to unsummon him. Several bounced around the house and one rocketed out of the window. 

Papyrus and Sans were calm and understanding as they spent their time trying to help me control my powers. However Sans had an idea as he saw my pendent flicker oddly. He had Papyrus make a second skull pendent made out of his own power and slipped it with the first.

That seemed to do it. The bones vanished and the Gaster Blaster shrank down to a smaller size. The size of a cats head oddly enough.

My eyes turned back to their normal color and Sans and Papyrus fell back sighing heavily.

Papyrus thought it would be a good idea to calibrate my new, awesome, skeleton abilities. With a huge pot of Spaghetti, ramen, noodles! He's been mixing the two noodles as of late and liked the combination. He raced out the door before we could stop him, followed by the stray dog. We listened as he cursed the dog as it yipped behind him.

Sans sighed and sat back on the couch and slouches down. His eyes look lazily out at nothing. 

I stare at him as the little Blaster circles the top of my head, munching at the air happily. 

I now knew what happened with the mayor. I new my parents had been there and ordered the deed done. I knew his feelings and I new that what they did, they believed to be justified.

I didn't blame them, in fact, I loved them all the more for their actions. In the few years I had lived no one else had come to my rescue in such a way. Nor had they bothered to insure that it never happened again.

As I stared at Sans I felt my love for him grow even more. I decided to keep the knowledge of my dream to myself. He didn't have to know what I dreamed of. He didn't have to worry about me being scared or disgusted with him since I wasn't. Instead I wanted to show how grateful I was to him. 

I went to the fridge and found his secret stash of ketchup. I pulled out a bottle and brought it to him, humming happily as the little blaster bounced with me as I walked.

Sans opened his eye lazily and stared at my offering oddly, but accepted it with a smile. I then curled up on the couch with him. My body draping over his lap as I rubbed my head up against his rib cage. I purred loudly before lowering my head into my crossed arms. My tail wrapped around my body tucking in close to me. The little blaster purred with me as it rested on my head.   
Sans chuckles and pets me slowly from crown to hip as we awaited Papyrus's to return. 

 

It was after that day that the horrid news reached us. We were walking back to the castle after a heavy meal of Grillby's when several of the palace guards ran up to us. 

“Ms. Ambassador! Ms. Ambassador!” They shouted. 

I rushed forward to meet them and we skidded to a stop as they said, “ Your needed at the laboratory as soon as possible!” Said one guard.

“The lab?” I said tilting my head in confusion.

“Yes miss!” Said the other. “Your mother and father are already there!”

I nodded to them and held out both of my hands. Sans and Papyrus grasp my hands and we instantly teleported to the lab.

 

Rushing inside we are greeted by the presence of mother, father, Mettaton, Undyne, and Alphys. I walked up to them and looked up at the monitor to realize that it was the same one Alphys had used to watch me when I first came to the underground. Now it had several little screens on it as they picked up various places outside of the cave entrance and were the village used to be. She had placed them around after the last incident with me and my mother a few weeks ago.

As we watched, an army of armed humans streamed up the side of the mountain path. In the center of them were the higher court members. The same ones that sat, or joined in, with throwing food and insults at me several months ago.

My body bristles in irritation and little blaster growled at them as it snapped it's teeth above my head. Both Sans and Papyrus place their hands on my shoulders as we watched them approach the sealed cave entrance.   
My heart pounds at the meaning of their arrival. I start to shake in fear and felt the brothers energies push and pulse within me. The necklace with both of their skull pendents pulsed with them calming me a great deal. It helped me think.

“What are those bozos doing here?!” Undyne demanded as she glared furiously at the screens.

“I...I...I..don't know. I'm c...c..currently trying to get sound and communications up right now.” Alphys said as she typed furiously.

Father glared at the approaching soldiers as mother stood close by. Mother and father both put on a brave face but I saw their paws clasping nervously together.

Mettaton was in front of his camera crew again and reporting to every monster in the underground.

“This is your delightful host Mettaton, and we have a news flash for you today my little darlings. It appears human soldiers are before our sealed exit to the outside world. They are armed and do not look like they are in the mood for a chit chat and a spot of tea. Stay tuned as the matter unfolds.”

Alphys then shouted! “Finished! Sir you can speak through this microphone. We should also be able to hear them back.”

“Good work Alphys.” He said as he braced himself before the mic. 

The humans had just circled around the entrance. The higher court members were approaching the bolder, I guess they thought to knock, when father turned on the mic.

It let lose a horrible high pitched, squealing, wail. 

The humans outside held onto their ears as we also clenched our heads.

Alphys said, “ S...s...sorry! Wrong buttons. Give me a few....there! All better!”

The noise stopped and we sigh in relief. 

Father cleared his voice before switching on the mic. “Humans.” He said with deliberate slowness.

The humans looked around and as father continued, “ What do you want here? You made it very clear that we were uninvited when you torched our homes to the ground. So what is it......”

One of the court officials stepped forward and interrupted. 

“ We have come here to collect Frisk Dreemurr. She is under arrest for the suspicion of being behind the disappearances of thirteen men. That includes the Mayor of Ebott city. If you do not hand her over at once we shall brake down this rock and get her out!”

We all gasped.

Undyne cussed up a storm.

Alphys gulps and looks back at me. 

Mother silently fought father for the mic. In her current state I don't think she would have said anything very diplomatic. I never saw mother so angry.

Mettaton stared furiously at the screen, the fact that he was on live, was forgotten as he stared holes at it.

Sans and Papyrus were silent. But I could feel there fury building. 

I stared at the screen in shock. 

Their here for me? Well I did kill all of those men minus the Mayor but... how would they know unless...

I froze as another idea crept up in my mind.

“Unless, kiddo, they don't really know and just want to use you as an example. Knowing your probably the weakest among us, not to mention you are the ambassador to the monsters of the underground. Your loss will cripple the monsters chances at getting equal rights in their society, much less ever having a chance to leave period.” Sans had said this allowed to grab everyone's attentions. 

Mother and father looked both furious and lost as the mic laid suspended in their paws. Undyne gritted her sharp teeth and squeezed her spear. Alphys looked down at her hands. Mettaton stared at me, his eyes filled with exasperation and anger at my situation. 

Sans and Papyrus stood very still. I didn't bother to look at them. Their feelings were enough for me to gauge how they truly felt on this situation. 

Little blaster sat on my head making soft growling noises at the screen. 

I closed my eyes and looked into myself. I knew that if I didn't do anything they would brake down our walls and storm in unmercifully. They would destroy and kill, just for the hell of it. No apologizes, no by your leave. 

It was then that I know what I had to do.

I breath and took a second to look at everyone's faces. I memorized them well. The look on the faces of my sweet parents. The handsome, striking face of Mettaton as he bit his lips in frustration. The way Undyne shook with rage as she gripped her spear in her hand. Alphys, who sat at her desk staring at the screen as the humans began to become restless. Her brow covered in nervous sweat.  
I turned to look at the brothers and their faces were looking back at me. Papyrus's face held sorrow and frustration. His bony face always seemed to be both silly and childish to me, but now it held an odd handsome appeal to it. I turned slightly to look at Sans and found myself sucking in my breath. His face, usually holding a smile, now seemed wilted with fear and anger. His glowing eyes dimmer then ever before. His face was always handsome to me and seeing it now, maybe for the last time almost choked me.

Both brothers expressions told me that they knew I had come to a final decision, and they weren't happy about it.

Before they could respond however I said allowed, “Everyone!” They turned to stare at me. I sighed and stood tall before them and said, “ I have an idea. But you must all promise to trust me on this.”

“What do you mean my daughter!” Mother said nervously. Father stared his eyes going wide.

I sighed and walked toward Mettaton. “Mettaton, can I please borrow your mic and spot light for a moment?” my face held a faint smile. 

He stared at me and slowly handed me the mic. I accepted it and patted his hand lightly. I turned and stared at the monster camera and addressed all the monsters in the underground.

“Fellow monsters. I Frisk, will be giving myself to the humans.”

Father and mother both spook up in denial but I continued so they and all others will hear me, “ The humans will stop at nothing to try to get what they want. The last thing I want to see innocent monsters getting killed because of human greed and stupidity. I ask that you all take shelters deep in the caverns for your own safety until Mettaton gives you and update on the situation.” I breath as tears coursed down my cheeks, “Just know that no matter what happens, I love each and every one of you. You have all given me more kindness then a single human has ever given me in my entire life.” I pause and felt a cloth against my cheek. I look up and see Mettaton's face drenched in oily tears. His pink, Mettaton, exclusive, hankie brushing my cheeks, wiping away the tears there. I sniff and thank him as I continued. “My fellow monsters, it has been an honor knowing you, and...I...I hope that we all get through this safe. Please stay safe for me. Frisk out.” 

Woodenly I gave Mettaton his mic back and he held my hand a moment. He said, “Don't let them kick you down deary. I know you got the spark in you. Knock them dead.”

I laughed a bit and hugged him to me. He hugged back and touched my cheek affectingly. 

I walked up to my friends and family, for what it seemed the last time. 

I hugged Undyne while she gave me a bone crushing hug. She gave me some advice that I know I could not use since it involved flipping the bird at the humans and telling them to suck it.

I hugged Alphys as she cried harshly into my dress. He kissed my cheeks and told me to be strong, that they will all be there watching me.

Mother and Father took the longest to convince of my idea. I asked them to trust me and not to come out to interfear with what happens. They fought me until the humans started taking out charges and placing them at the boulder. 

I looked into their eyes pleading and said, “YOU have to trust me guys! Please!”

Mother shook and bowed her head. “I trusted you before Frisk. In the end you freed all the monsters from the underground. But this...”

Father added, “We don't want to lose you kitten. Not to them.”

I held them fiercely and said, “ But it is what must be done you both know that. Just know that I love you both so very much. Don't lose faith alright.”

I disengaged myself and turned to Sans and Papyrus. The humans were now setting up the explosives just outside of the exit. 

I had little time left.

So I did the only thing I could do. I raced into their arms and held them tightly. I kissed Papyrus on the cheek and turned to look at Sans face. The knowledge that this could be the last time I saw him filled me with instant pain. 

So...I kissed him. I did it fast and before anyone could say anything I stepped away from him. His expression was something I engraved in my heart. Wide eyes that looked close to tears. His face held a faint blue blush and he extended his hand to me.

I mouthed to him, “I love you with all my heart Sans.”

 

Without another word I teleported myself up and out of the lab. The sudden change in the air alerted me that I was outside. Gasps erupted around me as I opened my eyes and stared defiantly at the humans around me. Their feelings were a mix of disgust, hate, and ridicule. I could hear their thoughts bombarding me one after the other.

Traitor, slut, scum, freak, whore, murderer, and thief, just to name a few. 

I was completely surrounded by human swat teams. They all had armor and shields. The higher court members stood in front, as if they felt like they didn't need protection. And I soon found out why. I felt it at first, the pull of the spell, before I saw them. 

The Priests of Purity. The members walked up beside the court members slowly as I felt their numbing spell intensify. The members shook as they walked. Their steps were slow and meticulous as they carefully stopped beside the higher court members. They chanted and murmured as the spell held me and intensified. 

I went down on my knees as I fought the spell with all the strength that I had. Little blaster fell from my head from the weight and started whimpering. I stared at its eyes and thought of all the monsters, just on the other side of that boulder behind me. I thought of them being succumbed to this. Every horrible thing that could happen to them if I let theses bastards win. 

“You finally decided to crawl out of your hole and face us like a real human, or what humanity you have left anyway, if any.” One of the court members said as they approached me slowly. 

I suddenly felt Sans close by but I ordered him not to move. I told him, “Sans please! I know what I'm doing!”

“I know kid. That's why I didn't come out yet.”

“What?” 

“ I'm sorry kid, but I'm not leaving you completely alone here. I'll stay right behind this boulder but I refuse to have you face those fuckers completely by yourself. I refuse. I won't let them....”

“Look at me when I'm talking to you!!” A sharp kick sent me to my side as I tried to breath past the sudden pain.

“FRISK!!!”

“Stay back Sans please!! I'm alright!”

A roar, that sounded as if it came from the very bowels of the earth erupted around us. It must be my father.

The higher court member said out loud, “ Roar all you like but one wrong move.” I heard several clicking sounds around me. “And you wouldn't have much of an ambassador left now would you.” 

It had suddenly become eerily quiet. The man chuckled as his foot started to ground itself on my ribs. I groaned and tried to keep myself calm.

I could feel Sans on the other side of the stone door cursing at them as he paced back and forth in frustration. 

The Priests continued to chant, the weight of their spell continuing to crush me into the ground. 

Rage filled me as the court members surrounded me and started demanding the whereabouts of the missing men. Non of them giving me a chance to talk and all assuming what happened to them before I could even answer truthfully.

I understood then and there that they weren't here to give me a fair chance. They wanted a scene. They wanted an excuse to do something far worse.

So as they talked above me I snuck into their minds.

And what I saw there terrified me.

Their plan was to kill me alright. By ritual beheading from the members of the Priests of Purity. They were going to stick my head on a pike and take my body to their labs to run more tests. However that was not all. They planned to come back the next day and demand the king next, and go on and on until they had weakened the monsters so much that they would do anything they said. 

It was a circle of hell for the monsters. Freak shows, experiments, selling them as pets in the black market, the list went on. But I was to be their start. Their beginning. Their fucking first sacrifice.

Not if I could fucking help it!

I growled out at them and one of them kicked me again.

“Your not going anywhere freak until you tell us where those men......!”

“I WILL TELL YOU!!!” I roared out at them. They backed up when they got a good look at my eyes. The Priests chant intensified and I was pushed down again firmly, but I struggled against it.

“We could already tell what you did you mon....”

“I...I...KILLED THEM ALL!” I said in a deep growling voice.

Shocked silents met my ears as I continued to rise. It was slow and grueling and the Priests chant was becoming grating. The weight intensified again and I slumped forward almost crushing little blaster. How they did not seem to see it I did not know, but I was glad he wasn't hurt.

“S...s...so you admit it!” Cried one of the court heads. He seemed elated. “Didn't I tell you!” He said to a camera crew that I didn't notice until he shouted at them.

“Monsters are nothing more then....”

“I KILLED THEM BEFORE THEY COULD KILL US!” I said firmly as I rose again. My determination rising as I fought the spell. 

One of the Priests approached me and held out his hand and a sudden weight brought my body crashing to the ground. I screamed out in pain. The force felt as if a great weight had settled on every part of my back and was pressing me harshly into the ground. Little Blaster had bounced out of the way, thanks to the impact. His face turning to me as he skirted to a stop not to far from me. He whimpered at me and I looked back at him. 

“Frisk! Kid are you okay!”

I didn't answer as I struggled to keep myself from giving in.

I suddenly felt the familiar cold of the Priest as he shakily walked closer to me and dropped to his knee before me. In a shacky voice he said, “Yyy..y.y.yyyyou....ww..willl....n...n..n.n.ot...S...sss..spread. y...y.y.our...l...l..ll.ies....h...h.h.h.h.ee..e.r.r.e.ee.e.!”

His speech was very slurred and shaky and it made it almost impossible to understand. But I did understand. They didn't want to hear me. 

But as I stared at little blaster I felt the weight of the importance of this moment. If I let them win and kill me, the monsters will continue to be picked off, one by one. I had to stop them here I had to speak, had to get up. 

Looking into little Blaster's eyes fills me with....Determinfuckingasion!!

I roared out and rose to my feet in one fell swoop. The Priest fell back in shock as I stood before them all, glaring harshly. The Priests tried to chant again and I held out my hand and they fell to the ground. I used Papyrus's blue attack but intensified it with Sans levitating attack. Using both I forced the Priests to have a taste of their own medicine. 

“She's attack! Open fire! Open fire!” Screamed the high court members as they ran from me, leaving me alone by the large bolder. 

I heard the sound of guns clicking and loading. 

I looked up and glared at them. 

They opened fire.

 

(Annndd we are done!! woooow! I am hurting here! Sorry if this is a bit rushed but I wanted to say a lot here and keep it fairly short. Hopefully what I'm trying to say gets through. I really need an editor my grammar sucks! One of you told me my Presence and You'res were not the ones I was using in the story. Your right. Thank you so much for the heads up :3  
Weee!  
Also just asking as I had this discussion with some of my friends. Would it be alright to ask to build a Patrion for this story? I'm still going to write it whether or not you pay, but I was hopping that I could get some help from some of my fans. I want to get a vote first and see if anyone would even offer. Lets say a dollar to five dollars for a Patrion for this story to continue. (even though I would still write and post it weather or not you do that anyway.) Its just that without a job it makes it hard to live without monies. I need monies for a new art tablet, no lieing here. But as I said its up to you guys. I still plan to write this, I still plan to finish it, and I still plan to beg for reviews because they are my bread and butter.   
I would like to say thank you all for reviewing this story so far!   
Special thanks to: 

Pirodarkness   
Rosie Vulpes  
kim.joohwan   
Aaaaah  
OfLifeDeathAndAllBetween   
Henry   
Undertale Nut   
Hilint   
crossbow35  
Capricorn the mediocre  
Maybe-May   
Meowwstache   
Someguy   
Volcanicflare2000   
I be foxy the pirate   
Kixa Miza   
And all the guests that left Reviews on my pages!  
Thank you all from the bottom of my heart. You guys have been giving me the strength and the Determination to continue this story. Thank you all so much and so many delicious hugs to you all! :D hugs hugs!


	10. End of one chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahh...shit! Frisk gets shot at! Ohhh noooosss! What will she dooo!!

(Characters belong to Toby Fox, I just made up this fucking story for the fuck of it >:D )

Chapter 10  
End of one chapter

 

Time seemed to slow as the bullets flew at me. I could almost see them as little metal specks in the air. Then time speed up again as the bullets continued to rocket forward. A sudden rush of wind appears and kicks up the dirt around me blanketing the entire area where I stood in its dust. At the same time a shadow blocks out the light as the sound of many objects hitting something echoed through the air. I blinked and looked up to see a gigantic Gaster Blaster hanging in front of me. It had blocked the bullets.

“Kid that was to close for comfort.” Said Sans as he raised himself from the ground from his crouched position. 

“Sans what the.. I don't...what?..” I said babbling in confusion. 

“As I said kiddo.” He replies as he dusts his hands and walks over to me. He grabs my shoulder and thrusts me closer to his body. I blush at his nearness.

“I refuse to watch them hurt you. Let alone kill you. Gods never do that to me again kid. Ever!” His eyes bore into mine and my heart tightened in my chest as a blush erupted on my face.

I was about to say something before a familiar voice said, “ That's right Frisk, we should not have agreed to let you go alone.” I turned in Sans arms and found myself being embraced by Papyrus. “Because your not alone Frisk. We're here. We're stupid, but where here.”   
I grin at that as another voice erupted from the kicked up dust cloud. 

“Speak for yourself bone-head. I respect Frisk's determination! She's strong, and it only took me a few minutes to realized that strength plus strength equals more awesome!!” Undyne said as she emerged with her spear. 

“Indeed my, daughter, we were foolish to let you talk us into letting you do this alone. Never again.” I turned to see father and mother step in last to stand with Undyne. 

“Mom, dad. Your not suppose to be here! They can....!”

“Frisk, were not letting you get hurt anymore. We were foolish to let their threats even stall our hands for one moment. We should have come right away. Never again will we allow this to happen.” Mother said as she stood with us. 

I suddenly felt the presence of multiple energies as I looked up to see the dust clear and hundreds of monsters appeared at the cave entrance. All of them from the most fierce to the small and adorable. They were all there...with me. Tears suddenly threatened to fall from my face as I saw them. I clutched at Papyrus's jacket as sudden emotions threatened to erupt all at once.

Sans gripped me from behind and I looked at him. His expression was sober as he looked down at me. 

“Kid, you still have some unfinished business here. No time for tears now. Maybe later, we'll all have a good cry hee?” He joked as he straightened me up. He grinned his old grin and I knew that he was right. I nodded and suddenly saw little blaster dance and chomp toward me. He rested on my head and let loose a small blast of energy in excitemnt. I grinned and said, “ Lets do this!!!”

They all nodded and Undyne shouted, “WooohoooO!!”

As this was going on the humans only heard a sudden slam and saw rising dust. By the time the dust settled the gigantic blaster had vanished and standing before them was me, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, the king and queen, and a good portion of the monsters from the underground. We stood before the humans, unafraid, as they jerked back at the sight of us.

“Their attacking! Their attacking! Open fire! Open fire!!” Cried the members of the high court. The officers pointed their weapons at us and once again opened fire. 

Sans, Papyrus, and Undyne grinned. The brothers held out their hands and erected shields to protect us. Undyne summoned multiple spinning spears that deflected the bullets away. The bullets never reached us. The soldiers were becoming nervous, but still believing that we were weak, started to use larger guns. Many of the monsters that came up with us were ones that knew how to manipulate the air and could create shields. Several Madjicks came up beside us and used their abilities to manipulate the bullets away from us. Nothing came through. But neither did we attack. We stood and waited. 

“Can't you kill them you fools! Attack!” Said the high court member. Several gutsy officers grabbed their weapons and tried to attack us head on. Sans snapped his hands and summoned several Knight Knights, and Greater dog. The humans stopped in their tracks as they saw the gigantic monsters before them before they pissed themselves and retreated. They squealed like girls.

Sans chuckled until one of the Knight Knight's fell to its knees groaning. I looked up and saw a Priest of Purity with his hand out trying to succumb the monster. Chanting away crazily. 

Infuriated I raised my hand and grabbed the Priests soul. 

“Aa..aahala.a.a.aaaa!!” the priest screamed as I preceded to slam him into the ground. I threw him into a few trees, into a few soldiers, slammed him to a car, and dragged him through the dirt before knocking him into the air. Papyrus took over and summoned a huge bone in the air that swung back and home runned that asshole all the way back into town. The other Priests saw this and stared at us in fearful amazement. I glared back at them, my eyes taking on both Sans and Papyrus colors, and felt them shiver. I grinned my toothy grin at them. They shrunk back behind the officers.

One of the officials had enough and held a hand up to stop the officers from continuing their attack on. He then walked up to us. He was very gutsy indeed, for he not only walked up to us, but he stopped and pointed dead at me.

“YOU!” He said with disgust in his voice, “ YOU did this! A human who flirts with demons! A sinner who uses their power against us! You killed all of those men! And for what!” He waved his hand out to the rest of the monsters, “To play pet to them! Tell me child? What did you really do to those poor men? Huh? Gut them? Season them? Put them in a stew!” His eyes were fiery as he gritted his teeth at me.

I looked up at him calmly. I could feel everyone behind me. They were with me, and I was not alone this time. I said, “ As I said, I killed them.” It was said simply. Before the man could interrupt me again I added, “ because they attacked us first.” 

“That gives you no right to kill....!”

“AND WHAT SHOULD I HAVE DONE!!” I shouted back, my voice shaking the air itself.   
He stepped back as the sound of guns cocking once again filled the air. This time however I was not going to stop.

“ They attacked us! They came over to monster territory and attacked me and my mother! They were going to rape me and behead my mother before my eyes! So I killed them! With my bare hands! I killed ever last one of them!!!” I shouted and found that I had stepped closer to him. Guns were pointed at me and growls raised from the monsters behind me. But I had eyes only for the dumb ass court official. “And the Mayor!” I grinned at him as I continued, “ Tried to black mail me into living with him and become his sex slave in agreement for leaving the monsters alone!” I glared furiously passed him to the Priests of Purity. They shook more as my two different colored eyes flashed at them. “He threatened to contact the Priests to eradicate the monsters if I didn't warm his bed.” I finished coldly as I turned my hardened gaze back at him. I breathed and saw puffs of smoke leave from my nostrils and teeth. “I killed him as a means to preserve not only my own dignity, but the lives of my people.” I stated flatly as I rose to my full height. “And I would do it again if my people are ever threatened.”

The court members nervously stepped behind the one standing before me as he adjusted his tie and stared me down from his tall height. Then he said, “ That as it may. Your words and actions have proven your guilt. By human law, you are under arrest and must come with us.” 

My father and mother stepped forward and placed their paws on my shoulders as they towered over the men in turn. Sans, Papyrus, and Undyne flanked them. They all glared at them as they stepped back several paces.

My mother said, “ The men who died were on monster territory. Which means your laws have no power here.” She stated flatly as she glared down at the man.

Father added, “ And the men all conducted treason against the princess and queen of the monsters. My daughter and my wife. And the deaths have been given blessing by me and the queen. Our daughter is guiltless.”

The men shivered as they stared up at my parents burning eyes. Literally they were on fire.

“Y....y...you don't understand!” The man said, his bravery flagging horribly. 

“You...y..you killed humans! Even the one who gave you land and supplies! YOU killed them! No one will accept you now! No human will ever let you near their cities or homes! You'll be trapped under your damn mountain forever!!”

Father's energy felt suddenly sad and tired. He didn't want this for his people, but he held his head up high and said, “ If that is how it is going to be then so be it. My people do not need to be treated with such audacity.” 

He held my shoulders and I placed my hand on his as he was about to give his final words.

However another voice cut in and said, “ That will not do sir.” It was a deep older voice. We all looked up and saw a human man walking by the soldiers and toward us. Several men in security guard suits walked with him as armed human soldiers came up and pointed their weapons, not at us, but at the swat team and higher court members.

He walked up to me and my parents, seemingly undaunted by their appearance. He looked into my eyes and grinned. “ Heee... you have your mother's face.” I stare at him and froze.   
“What?”  
He grinned and looked up at my parents, “ Greetings king Asgore, queen Toriel. I'm horribly sorry it took so long for me to come and greet you properly, but I was some what misinformed about the goings on here in Ebott city.” He looked back at the higher members with a glare. “It seems that much of the information that I was given was false and it wasn't until recently, when I made a surprise visit the other day, that the real news reached my ears.”

Father, mother, the brothers, Undyne and I stared at the man in confusion. He looked at us and chuckles.

“Oh I do apologize, where are my manners.” He steps back and bows deeply to us, “ I am King of this land. Sadly, I am the direct denseness of the king who started the war with the monsters all those years ago, however unlike my predecessor, I don't want to fight you.” He held out his hand to my father. “ I would very much like to befriend you all.”

Father looked down at the extended hand and then grasped it in his paw. The man, the king, smiles as he shakes hands with the monster king.

The monsters seemed to relax as the king of the humans of this land, and my father, started talking animatedly. My mother stood by my father's side as she moderated what my father said and did. My father tended to jump into things without thinking about it so it was necessary. 

I walked away from the two kings and stepped toward Sans and Papyrus. They grinned down at me as I looked up at them with relief in my eyes. I hugged them both as they slung their arms around me hugging me tightly. 

“Gods kid you did good.” Sans said as his chin rubbed the top of my head. He knocked into one of my horns and said, “Ouch! Jeez kid we need to put cushions on them horns. Their dangerous..” He chuckled, “To my chin that is.” 

Papyrus huffs and pats my head. “ What do you mean! They are adorable! Look how small there are! They might grow to be as mighty as the kings!”

Sans looks me in the eyes, “Or as delicate as her herself.” his shuttered eyes caused me to blush until two great arms surrounded us and crushed the three of us in a powerful hug.

“Fwahahahah! Kid I knew we could do it! Man the way you levitated that fucking Priest and sent him flying! Woooo! And Papyrus, you sack of bones, you never told me how badass you could be! Ohhhh the things I'm going to teach you!!” She grinned at him 

“Nyeehhh???” Papyrus blushes as Undyne gives him a fierce noogie. 

Me and Sans laughed hard as the kings personal army arrests the swat teams and higher court members. However as we laughed I felt a sudden cold sensation erupt through my body. It was a collection of evil intentions. 

Following my instincts I turned in time to see a Priest in the distance. He was in the woods, far from the ruckus of the other humans. He was leveling something long and shiny at something behind me. I knew immediately that it was pointed at my father. 

Without thought I found myself teleported instantly in front of my fathers face and chest before a high pitched sound erupted through the air. The sudden impact of something erupted into my chest. I felt myself casting something weird around myself as I fell to the ground. As I hit the dirt floor I found myself unable to breath. I struggled to regain my breath but could only gasp out, like a fish out of water. 

I faintly heard men scuffling and raged voices. I heard the roar of monsters. The demanding voice of the king of humans. The fury of my parents.   
Chaos echoed like so much noise as my world grayed out. 

The last things I could hear and see were the faces of my mother, Sans, Papyrus, and my father crying out to me. 

Then everything went dark. 

I was once again in a dark void, but this time I did not hear or see my soul. I was completely alone. I felt a pull from the dark void. A pull that promised freedom from the darkness. I turned to it and took a step forward.

“Frisk!” 

My name echoed through the black and I turned to the sound. There in the darkness stood Sans, Papyrus, Mother, Father, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, and surprisingly Azriel. All of them had sad faces. They were wordlessly crying out to me. Their hands and faces screaming that I come back. I looked at them and smiled. I tried to walk toward them but my legs would not lift. I was to tired. The other way seemed easier. 

They didn't need me any more anyway. They have the king now to help them. Their finally free. I grinned and turned again toward the welcoming darkness. I walked a bit until I heard running feet. Two pairs of running feet. The sound they made was as if they were running down a long corridor. Confused I stopped and turned just in time to be embraced by two familiar bony figures.

“Don't you fucking dare Frisk!” Sans hissed as he held me tightly. 

“Don't leave us Frisk, please!” Papyrus growled as he embraced my other side.

I sigh into them as I held them loosely. I felt my strength weakening, “Guys I'm very tired...I...I just want to rest over there. It feels very nice. Calming almost.”

But they would not let me go. I felt heavier and heavier and the need to go into the darkness seemed almost unbearable. 

“Damn it kid, you better fight! Don't you die on me! Please! Think of your parents! Think of your friends!” He pulled away and grabbed either side of my head. “Think of me! Damn it Frisk! I said I wasn't going to let anything happen to ya and I meant it!” His eyes filled with tears and they rained down his face as his body shook with emotion.

Papyrus slid down my body to hugged my hips. His sobs shook me as I heard him say, “ Please Frisk don't go away! Please! You can fight this! Don't leave us alone!! PEASE!!!” 

I stared at them. Their energies pulsing and filled with life. Papyrus's face crumbled with grief. His usual happy and confident self seemed completely gone. Then I turned to Sans and saw his face. His tears flowed heavily as he stared determined into my eyes. I struggled a few times until I placed a shaking hand on his bony cheek. I brought his face close and kissed his teeth. I draped myself onto him and struggled to bring his brother's head closer to my body. I didn't know why the hell I thought I wanted to leave. I how could I leave them. They both....

Loved me. And I loved them. With all of my heart.

I heard the sound of a heart beat echoing around us. It was slow at first but, soon picked up rhythm. 

A light blinded me and I saw flashes of strange humans with masks on their faces and lights flashing above them. 

A dark room. 

Sans leaning in his chair with his hands over his face. 

Papyrus reading a book out loud by my bed side.

My mother and father both crying. 

Darkness.

I finally woke up to a darkened room that I did not recognize. It was a hospital room and I was alone. The only light that lit the darkness was a small night light at the side of my bed. 

I groaned and tried to rise, but a hand emerged from the darkness and gently push me back down. 

“You might want to hold still kid, you still have a ways to go before your fully healed.” 

I turned my head to see Sans sitting by my bed side, his glowing eyes piercing the darkness. 

“Do you want me to turn on the lights kid?” 

I nodded and he turned on a light that was attached to the side of the bed. Its faint glow caused me to blink fiercely at it. 

Sans waited for a few moments before saying, “How you doing kid? We...we nearly lost you there.”

I chuckle and gasp as pain ran up my chest. 

“Whoa whoa champ. Easy there. You got hit with a magic dampening bullet. If you were a full monster you would have been dust kid.”

I turned to him and saw his eyes filled with a grim expression as he pulled the blankets up to my chin. 

“Luckily because your not a full monster it only slowed your ability to heal yourself fully. Instead you are healing at a much slower rate.” he growled. “To damn slow if you ask me.” 

I gulped and tried to talk but it felt like my mouth was made of sand paper. Seeing my problem Sans hands me a paper cup of water and helps me drink it down.   
After words I said slowly, “ What happened Sans? How long have I been out of it?”

He looks down at me and clears his throat. Then says quietly, “ About a month.”

My mouth drops open at that. A month!!

“ A month!??” 

He nodded and said, “ That's how serious it was Frisk. It took me and Pap three days of holding you and giving you bits of our energy just to keep you alive. Your mother and father provided what they could but they also had to deal with the situations with the humans.”

I stared at him in confusion. “ What do you mean Sans?”

He told me that the heads of the court were all fired and arrested for many different felonies. So many that the king was amazed most of them existed. Most of the court system had been ripped apart by the king and new people had taken their places. 

The Priests of Purity had lost their power in Ebott city and were not only forced to hand over their secrets and knowledge for fear of death, but also were banned from the country entirely. 

The monsters that were trapped in the Priests labs were rehabilitated and set free. The other monsters living in fear in the city now were free to come out of hiding and live with the other monsters in Mt. Ebott. Or leave entirely. 

The wards and shields the Priests had placed were all taken down and completely destroyed, allowing the monsters to now roam out and about as they desired. Not surprisingly none of the monsters wanted to stay near or around Ebott city and left for friendlier human towns. 

The King of the land had given monsters freedom to move as they wish. They could set up shops, work, and were allowed to live freely as citizens on his land. 

Mother, Father and I were given freedom to come to his castle anytime we wished. He wanted to tell us everything. Why humans attacked, how he knew my birth mother, everything. 

He told me that he and Papyrus were still my guards for as long as I wanted them and I grabbed his hand to show him that I still did. He grinned and patted my knuckles.

“Things have really changed Frisk. The monsters have a large amount of land on the surface, far from Ebott city. We can build and have our own civilization above ground. The King and Queen are even getting a nice sized castle built. Not to big mind you, but big enough to look legit.”

I giggled as he tickled me under my chin. I cough a bit and he stops.

“Sorry kid. Anyway whenever your healed we're getting you out of this place and taking you to your new home.”

I stared at him and asked slowly, “ What about you and Papyrus? Did you guys find a nice place to live?”

He grins and places his forehead against mine. “ Kid our place is with you. No matter where. It is always with you.” 

We smiled softly at one another and I extended my hand out to him. He gives me a, 'are you serious look' and I pouted.

He sighs and climbs careful into bed with me. 

He holds me lightly as I snuggle up to his side and purred softly. My tail thumping wildly behind me. He chuckles softly and said, “Welcome back to the living kiddo. I hope its a permanent stay this time.” 

I giggled so hard I started to cough again. 

He thumped my back lightly as he snickers.

 

…...........................................

It was another month before I could leave. The bullet was a real piece of work. However I was now free to leave, however I still needed to be helped around a bit. The magic the bullet stole from me was coming back very slowly and it was clear that Alphys was probably the only one who could speed up the process. She now had the means and understanding of the effects of the bullets and other Priest magic and weaponry. It was thanks to the human king who gave her full access to the Priest's left behind tomes and equipment. 

We even found out why they shook. They were drugging themselves with monster mushrooms. Even monsters don't touch it because it was highly toxic. The mushrooms were necessary to be around monsters since it did help raise their magical abilities, but it should never be consumed. It was a death sentence. However one human found a way to consume it without dyeing and gain huge amounts of magical talent. However the side effects were very apparent.

We now had a means to beat the Priests back if they stepped out of line again.

Now where were we? Ah yes, returning to my parents.

The new location of the monsters was far to the west of the location of Mt. Ebott and Ebott city. The town was growing and sadly the name of it was still highly unoriginal. It was dubbed New new new new home.

I shook my head as Sans told me this on our ride there. Papyrus was driving a very nice red limo that had picked me and Sans up from the human hospital. We had gotten in and the white interior and smell of spaghetti made me feel like I was in an Italian restaurant. 

I was a bit disappointment with the absence of my parents, but Sans assured me that they would be at our new home waiting for me when I arrived. 

We chatted for a time as we neared New new new new home and was told a bit about the goings ons with all my monster friends. Alphys and Undyne had tied the knot, about bloody time. Grillby had opened a huge bar and grill close to the castle and his business was doing very well. Father and Mother were doing fine and would be elated when they saw me. So many things had happened in the long time I was out.

I was a bit sad that I missed so much. Sans just ruffled my head and held me close in the back seat of the limo. Over the past month both he and Papyrus were equally touchier then before. Not that I minded but they could not seem to stop holding me or petting me. I guess my third near death experience really shook them badly. 

We finally reached the growing town, and the amount of homes and stores that littered the area astounded me. The ground was leveled with pressed in stones. The homes were made of wood and brick. Monsters great and small were busy with their new day to day lives as they bustled about. Some saw the red limo and waved ecstatically at us! I waved back and watched as we came up to a fairly large looking cabin. This one was far bigger then our old one back in New new new home village.

Sans vanished and the door opened seconds later. He stood behind it and gestured out with his hand. 

“My lady.” He said with a smirk. 

I rolled my eyes at him and took his extended hand as he helped me from the limo. Papyrus chuckles and, after Sans closes the door, he drives away. I turned and extend my hand out to the disappearing limo and Sans grabs it softly.

He snickers, “ Don't worry kid he'll be back. Why don't we go inside and get some rest.” I nodded and walk with him to the front door of my parent's new home.

Sans stops before the door and looks at me with a cocky grin. “Does the lady wish for me to carry her across the thresh hold?”

I gave him crossed eyes and he laughs allowed as I opened the door and pushed it in.

It was very quiet and dark inside.

I cocked my head at him and he raised and 'eyebrow' back at me. 

As if in challenge.

Huffing I step forward into the darkness and heard a door slam as the front door closes us in. It was pitch black in here!

“Sans what the???”

Suddenly lights flash on and cries exploded around me!

“SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!”

“Raaooooooorrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!” I screamed! I flew up into the high wooden ceiling and found myself stuck to it with my claws. I pressed myself flat to the wood as my body shook horribly. My hair stood on end and my tail whipped about like mad.

“Oh dear?” Mother said below me. 

Sans was laughing so hard he was literally rolling around on the ground from it. 

It took them a while to peal me from the wood, but Sans was able to teleport up to me and grabbed me down. After I calmed down I looked around to see most of the monsters I knew surrounding me with happy smiles and cheerful welcomes. Mother, father, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, monster kid, Muffet, Grillby, and others. I stare open mouthed at them. They were there to welcome me home of course but to also do one other thing. Mother had planned my birthday party the same day. She admitted that with all the things happening she never had a chance to throw it. I asked her how she would know how old I was she smiled and reveled a monster calender. On it it showed my name and a little arrow that blinked on the current day and month. She admitted that she put a spell on it the day I arrived. It was a counter to see how long I would live with her. 

I understood the other underlying meaning. It was to also see how long I would live after I left her. I smiled sadly at the thought but was surprised out of my sadness by Papyrus and Undyne delivering a huge cake into the living room.

They placed it down before me and everyone stepped back so I could approach the table. I walked over and raised myself up and looked at the decorations. 

It said, “Happy 16th birthday Frisk!” 

I stared at the words and soon took in the number. 

My world narrowed on the number until I heard a ringing in my ears. As the world grayed out, a thought crossed my mind. 

Three years, I had missed three year without knowing it. 

…........................................................................................

I wasn't out for long and after Undyne almost choked me with smelling salts, I was back on my feet and enjoying my first ever birthday party. Monsters danced and sang for me. They gave me many presents and congratulated me. They told me how much of a good girl I was as they hugged and petted my head. Little blaster had arrived around that time, had no clue where it went until then, and it sat back on my head and yawned. I chuckled, so much like Sans.

The party was filled with games, jokes, and anime. Large meals prepared by Undyne, mother, and Papyrus were laid out for everyone to partake in whenever they wanted. By the time the party was over it was very late and everyone stumbled out into the streets. They were full, sugar high, and happy. The only ones remaining where my parents, the brothers, and a stray Temmie. 

The Temmie had passed out and we put him on a chair to sleep. Mother told me to go on ahead to bed and she would clean everything up. I had just got from the hospital and I still needed to rest from time to time. 

However Sans had other plans. He talked Mother into allowing me to go out for a bit for some fresh air and she agreed.

So here we were. Sans, Papyrus, and me out in the dark streets of New new new new home. The cobbled road bumpy but fun to step on. I walked in the center of the brothers as I listened to the calmness of the streets. You could almost hear them settling down. The oil lamps burned brightly at night but their hated glass frames did not take away the beauty of the stars.

“Your fathers doing.” Papyrus said as I looked up. “He wanted the monsters to always enjoy the night sky. After being away from it for so long he didn't want to much light pollution to take away the beauty of it.”

I nodded in understanding and continued to walk until we got to a small park. In the center of the park was a statue of Mettaton, posing with dramatic flare.

I smiled at it. 

Sans suddenly grabbed my hand and led me to a near by bench in the far corner of the park. It was lit softly by a single lamp light.

Papyrus stood back from us and gave me a small thumbs up as Sans sat me down. 

He stood before me and I noticed how blue his face had gotten. He turned his eyes away from me as he seemed to be thinking of what to say. 

Finally he sighed and looked down at me with anxious eyes.

“Frisk. I've known you for a long while now. We've been through a lot and suffered together through the last few years.”

He breaths before continuing, “ As I grew to know you I found that I like your passion. How you always think of others first and how strong you have been through your dealings with both humans and monsters. With out you, none of this would have been possible.”

He rubs the back of his skull and he kneels down before me. I blush at his position and was going to ask him to rise until I saw him take out a small black box. My heart thudded wildly as he brought it up and said, “ Frisk I know this is way to early to ask you this. But I wanted to do this now before I lose my spine. But...Frisk, when your old enough and ready for me...will you...” He huffed out harshly as he opened the small black box. 

“Would you marry us?”

I stared at the beautiful stone in the black box, not clearly registering what he said right away. It was so beautiful. It was a skull like stone that pulsed with magic. It looked like an blue and orange opal. Its light was calm and filled with love. I felt the energy deep inside of me resonate with it.

“Oh Sans it's.....wait a minute...Us?” I finally remembered his words and looked him at him in shock.

“Yeah us.” He chuckles as Papyrus walks up and kneels down beside him. He looks up at me with calm eyes and I knew.

He meant both of them.

I stared in wide eyed amazement and could not get words passed my lips, so he explained.

“Frisk, my brother and I love you very much. Papyrus hasn't had a lot of chances to show you how much, but he does. We...we want to be able to not only continue protecting your mind...but also your heart Frisk.”

Papyrus nods and adds, “I know how much you love my brother Frisk, but I can't seem to help loving you just as much. With him I have seen your pain, and agony. I have vowed with him to keep your body safe.” He raises his hand to touch the side of my glowing cheek. “Frisk I ask that you take the time to get to know me as well. To accept me in your heart as much as you accepted my brother. Let me show you my love and let us grow as a family together. The three of us.”

Both brothers held each end of the box and looked up at me and said, “ Please marry us Frisk.”

I stared down at them in amazement, my mouth intentionally wide open. I shook my head to clear it and cleared my throat.

Both of them!! Both of them wanted to be my...!!? Wow..just wow! I did not see this coming!

But then I thought about it. Sans and Papyrus were both very handsome in their own ways. Both of them had their own attitudes that made them who and what they are. Sans was the joking comedian who knew how to take charge and was vastly powerful. Papyrus was a food loving, clean freak, who was an excellent warrior and a true friend.

I looked them both in the eyes and felt their love for me flow from them in equal steady streams. I closed my eyes and felt tears fall in steady streams down my cheeks. They loved me. They really loved me with their entire hearts.

And I loved them just as much.

I opened my eyes and smiled at them as I said, “ Yes, I will marry both of you.”

They stared at me in shock and then, Papyrus shouting in glee, jumped up and dragged me from my seat. He ran about joyously swinging me in his arms as he danced around the park. I laughed allowed as I hung on.   
Sans smiled and waited for his turn.   
Papyrus finally sets me down and I dizzily was caught by Sans who hugged me tightly to him. He whispered, “ Thank you so much Frisk.”

I smiled and held him tightly.

I kissed him softly on his teeth and when Papyrus finally calmed down I kissed him as well.

That night we laid in the grass under the stars in the small, monster built, park and thought about our future. There was still things that needed to be done. Countries to visit, people to talk to, meetings to address. But for now we laid here in our New new new new home. Looking toward a brighter future.

The two skeletons I loved on either side of me, holding my hands as they tried to find funny shapes in the stars. I smiled and turned my head to Sans. He looked back at me and we grinned.

The future was looking mighty fine.

Mighty fine indeed.

 

( Wow guys! I did it! Finally got to the end of that portion of the fan fiction! But don't worry! This is just the end of young Frisks journey. The next ten chapters are of older Frisk! Her adventures with the two brothers is far from over! The Priests of Purity are still out there and need to be stopped for good! Vows need to be said! Sexyness times two needs to happen! Babies need to be born! And Frisk true form and parent identity is still unknown! What will happen next! What the fuck have I done to myself!! HOLY LORDY SAVE MEEE!!! ahhhhhH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

(Once again please like and review my story hard! It helps me keep going! I hope you liked this chapter and the surprise twist at the end. To tell the truth it was as much a shock to you as it was to me. I wanted this to be just a Sans and Frisk romance, but the old cinnamon roll just had to roll in and flop on top of them and say, “ Mine!” Sooo yeah. This is now going to be a thing. I apologize if this makes anyone uncomfortable but I do not control what I type half the time. My hands control me not the other way around. Anyway hope to see you guys in chapter 11, things are going to get interesting :3)


	11. new urges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (So a year or so has gone by and Frisk is about to turn 18!! She has lived a very comfortable year with her family, friends, and fiances. But it seems that comfort is about to end. She is needed once again to speak for the monsters in other countries, starting with America! However as she gets ready to leave something seems to be happening to her body. Some urges are starting to surface. How will the brothers handle this?)
> 
> (Warning!!! This portion of the story has smexy time in it. Not full blown, but explicit enough to cause your nose to bleed! Its very graphic!! Do not read if your under age!! repeat! Do not read!! It will scar you for life!!! You have been warned!!!)

(Characters belong to Toby Fox. Story idea by me)

Chapter 11  
new urges

 

It has been about a year or so since New new new new home was built and in that time the monsters have grown into their own. The kingdom of monsters was small, but the monsters themselves never have been happier. The king and queen ruled as they always have and the monsters were able to finally enjoy the surface life. 

I myself have never been happier. Everyday was something new to learn about the surface and its people who were not a part of Ebott city. I met humans, much like the king, who were actually kind. They joked and played and teased just like the monsters. The best part was that their thoughts remained clean. Well some of them. There were a few who came in with thoughts that forced me to order a special eye placed on them. But for the most part any human contact we did have had been fairly warm and friendly. 

The human king of the land comes over often to talk to us. We have yet to go over to his castle, but he understood why we were hesitant. We were still getting used to life above ground and wanted time to really enjoy it. However when he came over he mostly came to see me. He taught me much about the human world that I never even knew about. The different countries, languages, and customs that ranged so differently from what I knew. He taught me different forms of diplomacy and how to deal with it. In court play, in this case, how to play the court to your favor. I learned much from him, and yet, I still didn't understand the significance of his knowledge of my birth mother and what it had to do with me. So far he hasn't offered to tell me. I for one, didn't really want to know. I had my current parents, friends, and fiances. I was content with my current life.

Alphys, for her part, had indeed healed me properly after my incident all those months ago and continued to do spiritual check ups on me from time to time. It seems that my body was still changing however slowly. After the incident, where I was shot, my magic had been badly depleted, and so my transformation had also slowed drastically. However over a year much of my natural magic had returned and the changes became more apparent. I found that some days I would wake up and another oddity would spring somewhere on my body. For example. My horns were getting slightly bigger and longer, and another pair were sprouting slowly from the base of my current horns. My hair had gotten longer and my ears took on a strange mix between Undyne's and my parent's ears. Webbed, white and furry. Two small fangs had extended past the rest of my sharpened teeth and my tongue hand taken an odd glowing blue color. Thought it was still very slight. 

Theses and many other small changes were indeed slight, but it made me wonder what form I would take in the far future.

I was excited to see the end result!

Little blaster came and went as he willed. I didn't know where he drifted off to most of time, but he was just like a cat in the fact that he was kind of unpredictable. Currently he has been gone for a month now. I hopped he was okay.

My relationship with Sans and Papyrus had been growing stronger between the three of us. Me and Papyrus would go on dates a few times and Sans would give us time to get to know one another. Papyrus was a gentlemen on the dates. He did a lot by the book. His words not mine. He pulled my chair out for me, opened my doors, kissed the back of my hand good night even though we all were going to the same place. His need to prove himself was adorable. And I made sure to let him know by kissing him gently every chance I could. His blush was always worth it.

Sans on the other hand was far more relaxed. We went to Grillby's whenever we could. He took me on long strolls at night when he found out I liked them. His jokes were always there to make me laugh, and his cuddles always made me fell at peace. I found that he had many interesting gifts. Like cooking. Yeah he cooks!! He even sang to me once. I found both brothers could sing. And they were really good! Especially when they sang together. 

I found that it was times when they took me out together that I enjoyed the most. They bickered and joked. They included me in a few jokes that had us rolling like mad. At night we would curl up together in the darkness. It was so peaceful.

But it wasn't to last.

It was on a spring day that news reached us at our freshly built castle. All my family and friends lived there since my friends all worked for the crown. Sans and Papyrus had rooms of their own but barely used them. We usually found ourselves using my room and my gigantic bed to sleep in. Undyne and Alphys, being a married couple, moved into the basement were both had everything they needed to keep themselves sufficient. Undyne with her gigantic gym, Alphys with her lab. This way they could be close together even when they worked.

Anyway, right the big moment.

It arrived via email from the human king to my father. We were to have a small meeting, the royal families were to discuss the next step in our expansion of monsters out into the rest of the world.   
At the meeting it was just Father, mother, the human king, me, Alphys, Undyne, Sans, and Papyrus. We discussed ways to introduce monsters into other culture. Best way to handle that was to send me to various countries and plead the case of why monsters should be allowed to come over. 

It was not an unknown fact that many countries, after knowledge of the monsters had been announced, had immediately and publicly shut their doors to the monsters. Many even threatened to attack us if a single monster was to show its face at all in their territories. The unnecessary fear of monsters was tarnishing the newly established kingdom's name. And it needed someone who was human enough to talk to them and ease their minds.

Frisk to the rescue!

It was up to me to ease their worries and correct their misinterpretations about the monsters. So I was going for a long four month stay to America to talk to the president and their supreme courts. 

I was a bit worried about going after the first time I went to a court meeting, but the human king assured me that that experience was a joke of a court. Real courts don't do that he had said. I could do nothing more then believe him.

Now why, you ask, is America first? Well in all honesty they were the loudest monster hating country so far. Their predigest on them were so damning that it caused many of the other countries to follow their lead. So we decided to go there first in hopes that if we can get America under our belt, then many other countries would follow as well. That was the hope. 

I was also suppose to leave the next day. 

The human king had already gotten special permits for us to travel to the U.S. However it was only enough for three people to go. Me, Sans, and Papyrus were the only ones able to make the trip. The fact that he was able to get Sans and Papyrus an okay to go was a miracle all on its own. I was terrified that I would be forced to go alone because of the monster hatting issue. So that wasn't an issue anymore.

However two things bothered me about the whole thing. One, it was the first time I was going to be so far away from my family and friends. Literally and ocean away from them. I would have Sans and Papyrus, but...It would be very challenging for me to be away from my parents sides after everything we've been through. The second thing? My birthday was only two days away. Which means I will be celebrating my birthday without my family this year. 

I knew that it might happen but not this fast. Still I would admit I was also kind of excited. America! What was it like? Was it any different from Ebott city? I shivered at the thought. I hope they were different and I mean in a good way to.

That night I packed a few of my things along with the brothers. After we where done we spent a few hours with my family and close friends as we enjoyed a simple early birthday meal. Mother cooked my favorite, Cinnamon butterscotch pie! Papyrus made his interesting mix of spaghetti and raven meal and Undyne made creamy sauce! When we were done we all talked and joked as I opened my presents. Mother and father bought me some new silk dresses and father added in a claw filer. I tended to nick him when I hugged him now. Undyne bought me a new weight set so I could keep my shape up in the states. Alphys bought me a souped up laptop that got high speed internet even where there is no internet and a few hundred other features to extravagant to list. Lets just say its the god laptop computers. Mettaton gave me new brushes and monster make up. Papyrus gave me an adorable miniature of him and Sans, along with a number of cook books he wanted to try with me. Sans gave me a stuffed dragon skeleton doll with new art supplies and a punny book of puns. Since I sucked with puns. We watched anime after that until it was getting fairly late. The others left with well wishes and Sans and Papyrus walked me to my room. We all collapsed into the bed together exhausted. 

We laid there looking at the ceiling, wondering what the new experiences we would have. Papyrus was excited to see what new pastas would be in America. Sans was excited about the new sights that could be seen and told me about the new camera that he bought along with skelly block. Sun block for skeletons. I laughed and asked him if he wanted me to help him put some on his back. He turned around and posed on his front and said,  
“I don't know...I bruise easily, be gentle.” He batted his eye sockets and I guess tried to pucker his lips, but it was a bit hard when you had none. 

I laughed and an evil glint entered my eyes. I suddenly rolled over and tackled him. I tickled him a little bit before I slumped on his front a second later. I was to tired to tickle him. 

Papyrus laughs and rolls over to pat my head as I rested on Sans chest.

“Poor poor Frisk. To tired for ruff housing today?”

I chuckled and leaned my head next to Sans and parred lightly. Sans chuckles as they petted me gently in the dark. 

My purrs become deeper as I found myself rubbing my head next to Sans as I wiggled my hips at the sensation of Paps petting close to my hips. 

“Whoa whoa kid stop!” Sans said suddenly.

I raise my head and stare at him. His face was flaming blue as his eyes were reverted away from me. 

I cocked my head confused and asked, “ Whats wrong Sans?”

He coughs and looks at Papyrus. Paps face was flaming orange at this moment and he said, “Maybe you should get off of him Frisk.”

I cocked my head the other way but did as they asked. I slid between them again and settled down for the night. Their bodies, as usual, on either side of me. 

However somehow tonight I felt funny. After that rubbing accident my body felt weird. An oddly delicious sensation began to creep up from my lower half, snaking its way to my upper half and to the top of my head. I found myself wriggling a bit between the two brothers. My hips were slowly shifting from side to side. My loins seemed as if they were on fire. I found myself groaning at the sensation. It felt like a part of me was in need of something. Aching for something. I suddenly found myself rubbing myself to relieve the tension. My hands sliding down over my breasts and down to my crotch. I cupped it tightly as I tried to figure out what to do. 

What was happening to me!!

“Kid.” 

I turned to see Sans staring at me with one eye open. He had an odd look there that seemed to call to the thing that made me heat up and ache. 

“Sans..I..I think somethings wrong with me.” I panted out as I tightened the hold on my crotch.

“Whats wrong Frisk?” Papyrus asked tiredly.

I groan and shivered as the sensation became worse. “ I...I don't know...it...it feels like...” I moan out and the sound was much like a cat yowling out.   
I found myself turning in between them miserable and frightened. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I needed to figure out a way to make it stop. 

Sans sighs heavily and gives a faint chuckle as he grabs hold of my shoulder so that I could look him in the eyes. 

He said softly, “Frisk, I think your suffering from a monster's heat.” 

“What?” I asked as another wave of heat coursed through my body. It felt like I was on fire!

“Heat?” Papyrus asked and blushed at that. “But...but...but brother! There is no way Frisk could have that! She was born human. And the heat only hits monsters when their 18!”

Sans huffs and says, “ True bro. But remember we just celebrated an early birthday party with her today. Besides we don't know her real birth date. She probably turned 18 weeks ago for all we know.”

Papyrus face took on a thoughtful look. “That is true. But what would her...”

Sans stared at his brother and lifted my limp hand to show their ring. “We already have the parent's consent Paps. All we need is hers.”

Sans looks down at me and says, “Frisk I know what your going through, but I will not force you to do anything until our wedding day, okay.” 

I nodded and moaned out as I felt the temperature rising with in me. 

Sans breaths and looks at his brother again before saying, “ However, there is a way to help you ease your discomfort so you can sleep tonight.” 

My eyes sprang open as they stared holes into him. “What! Please Sans, Papyrus, I want this to stop! It feels like I'm on fire! Please!”

Tears fell down my cheeks as I flung my head back into the pillows of my bed. The growl that emitted from my lips vibrated throughout the room. 

Sans shifted over until he was on his side. He took my chin and turned it to look at him. “Frisk, I don't want you to be afraid of what I will do, okay. You've been through a lot and I don't want you to feel...” 

I bit his fingers hard enough to get him to shut up. I looked him dead in the eyes and said, “ You and Papyrus will never hurt me on purpose. I know this. Sans,” I turned to Papyrus, “ Paps.” I laid down on my back and flung my arms away from my body. “ PLEASE HELP ME!!” the last was a strained whisper as I felt the pain increase.

Sans and Papyrus looked at each other and Paps said, “ You first brother.”

Sans nodded and said to me, “Frisk I'm going to touch you a bit okay. I will let you know what I'm going to touch next so you can tell me know if you want.” 

I nodded furiously.

“Paps will do the same so...”

I turned my eyes to glare at him. “JUST touch me!!” I growled at him. My voice deepening and becoming unrecognizable. 

His face blushed and his eyes took on a hooded look. His grin was small but it made him look even more handsome in the dim light of the room.

He takes his hand and slowly touches the side of my face. My breaths were labored as his touch continued to slide down to my neck, collar bone, and finally hoovered just above my breasts. I groaned out as he looked at me unsure, and then touched it lightly. His fingers skimming the tops of my breast, barely touching the nipple. Where the pain was the worst. His fingers finally skimmed my nipples and hips raised high from the bed as a gasp escaped my lips. 

The sensation was amazing!

His hand circled, dipped, and squeezed ever so lightly. He told me what he was about to do every time and at that moment I was getting tired of it. My mind had become crazed with lust. I needed something and he was taking to much time getting there! I finally decided that if he was going to be this slow with it I might as well speed things up myself.

Growling I shifted myself over and on top of Sans as he gasped in surprise. A part of me knew what I wanted and I agreed with that part whole heartedly. I followed my lust filled fantasies as they gave me very interesting ideas. So I decided to start by drawing my shirt up and over my head. Two collective gasps echoed around me as my breasts were revealed to them. I never really wore bras to bed and this time around I was very glad of it. An evil smile spread across my lips as I pressed my unbound breasts against his shirted front. I groan at the sensation and started to rub myself against him. Slow luscious movements that allowed me to feel every sensation. My nipples catching on the ribs that jutted under the shirt. The feel of my crotch teasing the front of his pants were an odd swell laid. The friction was positively delicious. I kneaded the pillow just under his head with my clawed hands in pleasure.

“Frisk!” Sans gasped as he grabbed my hips. His face held shock for a moment before it transformed into such a look of delight. His head drew back as his bony hands gripped my hips and ground me down on his front. The sliding sensation shook me and caused me to give a shaky gasp. 

I heard slight groaning sound and turned to see Papyrus watching wide eyed. His posture was ridged and his teeth gritted. I growled at him and quickly grabbed the back of his skull. I pulled it forward and kissed him hotly as I continued to thrust against Sans front. Sans groans were becoming harsh as his hands dug into my hips and started to control my movements. I moaned into Papyrus's mouth as the sensations started to grow. 

Papyrus was just as wild. After our kiss it suddenly felt like I was touching lips instead of teeth. An odd orange tongue came out of his mouth and touched my lips gently. I parted them as he delved deep into my mouth. Our tongues dueled as my body strained against Sans. Sans moans rose to a fevered pitch as Papyrus's hands came up and slid to my bouncing breasts. He grasped them, squeezing them deliciously in his bony hands as he devoured my lips. 

My hand drifted down to the front of his pants and dove in deep. I found something hard and aching waiting for me there. Papyrus groaned out as I touched it curiously. His hips pushing up in my grip and his moan was soft and adorable. Grinning evilly I gripped it harder and pulled slowly upward. His gasp was sharp as he gripped my shoulders hard. His head thrown back in ecstasy. 

Sans gasped below me and suddenly rose up to take a neglected nipple into his mouth. I yelp as he started sucking hard and fast on me. His tongue lapping at it madly as arousing sucking sounds rose into the air. I groaned out as Papyrus leaned down and started to do the same with my other breast. The site of the two brothers feeding so hungrily on me made the burning sensation grow. I held their heads tightly to my chest as I threw back my head and....

Knock knock knock knock...

We froze as a cold shudder passed between us.

“Frisk! Are you okay dear?” 

“Fuck! It's mother!!” 

“Crap,crap,crap!”

“Frisk, just...uh...answer her calmly!” Papyrus says this as he leans away from me a bit to look at the door.

Sans hasn't left his position at my breasts.

I cleared my throat and said, “ Yes mother?”

“Oh dear, I just wanted to talk to you a bit about your trip to America. Your father and I are a bit nervous about you going away from us soo...would u like to open the door dear so we could talk?”

I breathed hard as I felt the odd swell under my crotch. Sans teeth were still in mid nibble on my nipple. Papyrus's hard on in the grip of my other hand. 

Yeah like I would say, 'Hold on mom let me finish doing sexy acts with my future husbands! I'll be right out afterwards! Also can you make me some tea while you wait?'

Yeah the, fuck, right.

I knew it was wrong of me but, I really, really wanted to finish this!

I responded tiredly, “ Mother is it okay if we could please talk tomorrow? I'm really tired now.” I yawn at that to give it more emphasis. 

Papyrus looks down at me and he tries to cover a chuckle.

Sans nibbles my nipple a bit and I turn to glare at him. He wiggles his 'eyebrows'.

“Oh, well, okay then dear, just, just come talk to me and your father first thing in the morning okay?”

Feeling a bit bad, but also in a rush to get back to the fun, I said, “ Of course mother. Good night. Love you lots!”

“Good night my child.” She chuckles and walks away. 

Me and Papyrus listen as her steps fade and sigh in relief when we could not hear them anymore.  
I then yelp and gasp as a sudden delicious pull at my breast causes me to look down and see Sans staring up at me with a sly grin on his face.

“Your not going to out do me brother!” Papyrus says as he rolls me off of Sans.

“Ha! Lets see about that bro.” Said Sans.

I was now on my back and watched as two pairs of colorful glowing eyes hovered above me.

Sans with his blue, Papyrus with his bright orange.

From their mouths, glowing tongues that were the same color as their eyes, descended down to hang between their teeth. The sight made me shiver in anticipation. But what caught my interest was how sharp their teeth suddenly seemed to be.

Sans looks at his brother and Papyrus nods. I cock my head at them realizing that they were talking to each other in a way I could not hear them. Even with our abilities to communicate mentally I guess there was more to it then I thought.

Suddenly Papyrus moves. He hovers above me and I stare at his glowing eye. His hot breath fanning my face. He descends down and licks my bottom lip slowly. I whimper and stick my tongue out to touch his. My tongue glowed very faintly in the dark, but the overall effect of their touch caused us to shake and moan harshly.

He was suddenly kissing me deeply. His tongue deep in my mouth, rubbing mine slowly, but growing in urgency. 

His hands touched my breasts softly at first before applying gentle squeezes that forced a grateful purr from my lips. Kneading, pulling, twisting, mashing, and flicking he played with them until I could not stop my hips from twisting about in need. 

It was then that I felt the second pair of hands.

These hands moved down my stomach and to my hips. They removed my panties, slowly, down my legs, exposing my lower half. I groaned in pleasure as I felt the same hands drifting up to my thighs again and brush the hair at the juncture of my legs. 

I gasped into Papyrus's mouth as I felt the fingers spread my lips and touch something there. It felt so good I growled in pleasure. Papyrus growled back. My eyes opened and I felt magic twist inside of me. I new at that moment my eyes matched his. One blue, the other orange. I stared at him and grabbed the back of his skull and began to kissed him passionately. Our tongues dancing together as the fingers down below touched, teased and played with my clitoris.   
It felt so fucking good!

The heat inside me was intensifying as their magic surrounded me, feeding me their love and passion.

I gasped as Papyrus leaves my lips and smiles, somewhat, evilly at me before descending down to my breasts and using his long tongue to touch and tease them.

At the other end of my body, I felt another tongue touching the top of my clitoris. The sensation caused me to hiss and cry out. Papyrus quickly put his hand up around my mouth to silence me. For some reason that really turned me on! I nibbled the underside of his fingers and he groaned at the sensation.

The lounge at my clit licked slowly, so slowly. The sensation of the slow long lap was excruciating! It lapped, and lapped, and lapped until I started thrusting my hips against it. Getting the hint, the tongue became faster, hitting the very entrance of my vagina as it lapped over and over again in quicker and harsher motions.

Papyrus's tongue was no slouch either. He rubbed and circled. He flicked and licked. He caressed and suckled my nipples to the point of pain. 

Then they both did it at once, those rascals!

Papyrus and Sans, as one, started to suckle harder at the same time. My nipples were pulled into Papyrus's mouth, and most of my breast disappeared behind his fangs as his tongue lapped it like crazy. The sensation of lips was there, adding what felt like a vacuuming pulling sensation. 

Sans mirrored that action with my clitoris. He pulled it into his mouth and suckled ferociously hard.

I felt something akin to a tidal wave rising from the pits of my loins!!

It rose and rose and rose until it spilled out in one glorious climax! I screamed loudly behind Papyrus's hand as they continued on and on as I bucked under them wildly. The sensation so great my eyes rolled back into my head.

Then finally I collapsed, bone weary and unable to move. I panted blurry eyed at them as they both filled my vision with bony smiles on their faces. 

The brothers chuckled at my panting self as I tried to say something but couldn't. Finally I said it the only way I could.

I pulled them both down and kissed them harshly. Sans first, then Papyrus. They returned my kisses with as much passion as I gave. Maybe more. As I pulled away I suddenly felt that something was off. Something was missing. I tried to ask what it was, but felt myself growing extremely exhausted.

Sans smiles darkly as he leans over and kisses my forehead tenderly.

“All in good time Kid. We'll be fine. To tell the truth you already did us a favor just by enjoying it.”

I cocked my head questionably until they pulled back and I saw colorful glowing stains decorating the front of their pants.

Papyrus laughs and jokes, “ Looks like its back to the dry cleaner again brother.” They both chuckle as I smiled.

We cuddled together again under the covers and held each other closely. My body still ached, but it wasn't as bad now. 

Sans and Papyrus touched my body lightly with a new familiarity. My breasts, bottom, thighs and crotch were lightly touched as I found myself slowly drifting off to sleep. My heart, mind, and body thoroughly satisfied.

It was during the moment I was caught between wakefulness and sleep that I heard Sans deep voice whisper, “ That was only the appetizer kid. Wait till we give you the full course.” 

I smiled.

….................................................................................................................................................................

The next day I awoke feeling fresh and rejuvenated. I sprung up from sleep and sat up feeling ready for the day. Sans and Papyrus were laid out cold. Their snores loud and deep. They looked so precious. Sans had a drop of saliva dripping from his mouth and I used my powers to pull a tissue from the tissue box to clean his face. As I cleaned off his face I turned to look at Papyrus. His face was relaxed and innocent in expression. But I knew that he wasn't as innocent as he led others to believe.   
He had some kinky knowledge behind that bone-head of his.

I smiled at him and rubbed his skull with my other hand. He grinned in his sleep.

Afterwards I got up and headed to my private bathroom to wash up. I found that I was still naked so I stepped in and began to wash. My breasts and clitoris were still highly sensitive and it took me a few minutes to breath as I washed those parts.

Sighing I finished my shower and stepped out. I turn to brush my teeth and looked up in the mirror. 

I screamed a bit. 

My horns were much bigger now. I had my original pair going up and back from my head, but what I had thought could be a second pair was now curving back and around toward my face a bit. They weren't supper big but their where a good four inches longer then they were yesterday. I looked down at my eyes and noticed the whites of my eyes were far darker as well.

I breathed a bit and took in the new look. Something was happening to me, and it wasn't frightening as much as surprising. I felt growing excitement burst through me but tempered it with caution. The brothers, mostly Sans, were not morning people and were grumpy when awakened. So I continued to get ready for my day.

The brothers eventually fully awoke and got washed and dressed. They saw my new appearance and joked that it was their 'special attention' that probably got my horns growing. I just smiled slyly and agreed. I figured with my new knowledge I would play a new game with them. It comprised of brushing my way between them as my tail slid suggestively between each of their legs and thighs. By the time I finished walking by both of them were groaning with silly looks on their faces and I had a huge grin on mine. My grin rivaled Sans I swear it did.

We went down stairs with our one bag of luggage and placed them next to the front door. We went into the kitchen where my mother had just made a whole mound of waffles. Grinning from ear to ear I raced to my seat and grabbed a few. Mother suddenly grabbed me and started tickling me as Sans and Papyrus sat down to their meal. 

But in the middle of my giggle fit mother stops. She leans down and starts sniffing the back of neck. I flinched away and say, “Mom?”

She leans away with a worried look on her face and looks at Sans and Papyrus. Papyrus was eating hungrily, but Sans seemed to do his best not to look her in the eye. Mother squinted at them and said,   
“ Frisk, I need to talk to you. Now.” I froze. I never heard her use that tone before. I got up without a word and followed her to the living room. 

She turns and takes a hold of my shoulders and looks me in the eye. 

“Frisk, dear. Are you feeling hotter then usual?” 

My eyes widened and a blush spread across my face. I turned my head from her but nodded.

She sighed. “ I knew it. I had a feeling something was off last night, but I left you alone.” She growled, “ And they touched you didn't they.” She was glaring at the kitchen entrance.

I panicked and said, “Mom please don't blame them! I told them I needed help! It was really bad last night! And I...”

She hushed me and patted my head. “Sweet heart I'm not angry at them. Not really.” She added with a bit of a grit to her teeth. “ But I'm just worried about you after everything you have told us about your past.” 

I nodded in understanding and said, “Mom. I knew what I was doing last night when I asked them for help. They didn't go any farther then necessary and only did enough to help...the....pain.” The last few words where strained.

Damn this was embarrassing.

She sighs and nods and hugs me close, “ I trust them dear, I really do. They are to be your husbands and I want to be sure your ready and not forced into it earlier then necessary. You have all the time you need before you marry them. So don't do it if you feel like your being forced okay.” 

I nodded and smiled. “Trust me mom, Sans is just as worried about all this as you are. He's been very well behaved and has done nothing without my agreeing to it. Besides.” 

I looked back at the kitchen door, my expression wistful. “ I love them both so much mother. Papyrus takes me out on dates almost every day and treats me like a lady. Not to mentions he's very kind and generous. He calls me often when he's not around and always makes sure I'm well prepared for the weather outside. Sans hangs out with me at Grillby's every night. He stresses about my safety and is very watchful when humans come close to me. He makes me laugh when I'm down, and he comforts me when know one else seems to know I'm hurting. They watch out for me well.”

I turn to look her in the eye, “ They'll watch my back while I'm in America mother. You'll see.”

She sighs and hugs me tighter to her. “ I know my dear. I know. Just it makes me so proud to see you grow so fast. But its so fast!”

I felt wet drops hitting the top of my head and hugged her tightly.

“I really love you mom.”

She chuckles and says, “I tickles you to.”

“What...ahahahhHH!!H!” I laugh out as mother continues to tickle attack me.

…..............................................................................................................................................................

A few hours go by as we finally place all of our belongings into Papyrus's red limo. Mother and Father get in along with the human king, Sans and myself. 

Undyne could not make it because she was currently training with new monster soldiers and Alphys was in the middle of some brake through. So I had to leave notes for them and promised to call them later.

During the drive the human king told us about our new home that would be waiting for us in Norfolk Va. It was somewhere in the down town area close to the malls and museums. It was a nice apartment that held four rooms, an exercise center, a pool, and a few other nice touches. He showed us the brochures the other day and I was very excited to see it. 

Sans leaned back as we talked, seemingly uninterested, but I knew better. His body was humming with excitement. 

We finally reached the air port and the three of us became stiff with excitement and dread. It was our first time on an airplane. 

I turned and hugged Mother and Father one last time. They said their good byes and well wishes. Father good naturally threatened Sans and Papyrus and cuffed them on their shoulders before hugging them to death.

The human king stood back and watched it all. I walked over to him last and extended my hand to him. He smiled and shook it. He then leaned down and kissed both of my cheeks lightly before whispering, “ You may need to call me sometime in the future my dear. My number is in your hands.” His hand shook mine firmly before letting go. The sensation of folded paper in my hands indicated he left a note there. I nodded and stuffed the note into my pocket.

I turned with the brothers at my side and started my walk down the terminal. Just as we were in the main area Sans asked Papyrus, “ So um Paps? How are the kings and queen suppose to get home?”

Papyrus laughs and said, “ Don't worry I'm not great for nothing brother.” He grins and says, “ I packed a Temmie in the glove compartment to drive them home.”

We both looked at him and face palmed ourselves.

 

( Wow that was certainly steamy! And don't worry her parents will find a safe way home. I won't let anything happen to them now :3 or ever. 0.0 But thank you gain for your lovely reviews! They fill my heart with such glee when I see them! Please feed me more! I loves to eat them! Nom nom noms! Anyway just as a warning, future chapters will have steamer and heavy adult action further on down the road. Along with more blood and dismemberment. YOU have been warned!!!”


	12. Welcome to America you monsters!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Frisk and the skeleton brothers make their way to America. However because of their unique looks and odd abilities, things might be a bit bumpy for them on the way there. )

(Characters belong to Toby Fox. Story idea by me!)

(Warning: More sexy stuffs here, Do not view if your underage. Only you can stop the horrible images in your own head!)

(Also if your interested in watching me do art work please visit my Pictaro and watching me there link is below! Also if you think I should ask for a Patrion for my work please send me a review and vote if I should. This will not stop me from writing the story, but it will help tons, ty dears! :D  
Link: https://picarto.tv/Zecon )

 

Chapter 12  
Welcome to America you monsters!

 

The start of the flight was fine.

Kind of.

Sort of.

Okay it wasn't as great as it could have been. Here is where the real problems came in. It literally started as we were making our way to get our luggage checked. I was first, Sans second, Papyrus was third. We stood in line with everyone else waiting for our turn. Several people passed us by and looked at us with odd expressions. They gave Sans and Papyrus harder looks. We ignored them easily enough without any trouble. That is until the child that stood in front of me. The child had turned to look at me and just stared. I ignored them. Then I felt an odd poking sensation on my legs. I kept my eyes strait ahead but the child kept poking me. I finally gave in and looked down and the child got a good look at my eyes. Their eyes widened and they looked so cute I smiled at them.

They screamed and cried.

I flinched back as the mother turned and saw me and then the brothers. She screamed and picked up her child and ran to the other side of the terminal. Other people in line looked back at us and also screamed and ran away. Even the person having their items checked grabbed their stuff and took off. 

Sweat drops.

Sans chuckles and says, “ Well we sure cleared the room with our jovial appearance.” 

I snort and turned to him. “I don't know what their screaming about. You two are hot, so don't even deny it. Lets get this over with.”

I left the brothers behind as they posed sexily as a joke. I approached the scanner and started putting my bag on the belt. The person on the other side shook violently as they saw me. I smiled, lips closed, and said softly, “Its okay miss, were just here to catch a flight. Okay. I have orders here from the king.” I showed her the papers and the lady nodded and motioned for me to stand still as she scanned my person. I waited as she scanned me and tried to lift my tail. For some reason I turned and hissed at her. She jumped back and I composed myself quickly and said, “Sorry miss. Please don't touch my tail.” I shrug a bit helplessly, “Its very sensitive.”

She nods and motions me through.

After checking my luggage she hesitantly scans Sans. By waving the wand wildly around him and motioning him on through. She seems to try her best not to look him in the eyes. I stare at her in peeved. Sans looks at me and shrugs before coming over and petting my head to comfort me. I close my eyes at the sensation and purr as he scratches behind my ear. My leg shakes and thumps the ground and I shove him away. 

“I told you not to scratch behind my ear in public!” I whispered harshly at him. He shrugs and grins as we wait. 

The bag lady checked his luggage and found several bottles of Ketchup, a cross word, some bones, and several of his lazy outfits including his token jacket.

She looked at the items in fear, mostly the bones, and told him it was prohibited to bring the ketchup and bones onto the plane. He looked like he was about to argue and I mentally said,

'Sans just put them where you usually put them.'

'Oh...okay then but this is stupid. Why can't I bring Ketchup onto a plain! Its Ketchup!'

'I know dear, but please. I don't want any issues before we even get to America.'

He sighs and nods. Snapping his fingers he teleported the food and bones away. 

The bag lady screamed in shock.

This didn't go well with security and we were detained for a solid hour while they went through our luggage. They questioned us and asked us what Sans did with the items. We told them he used magic to get rid of the items. 

They didn't believe us until he asked to show them a demonstration. They agreed but they were keeping an eye on him. 

He grinned.

He then started summoning an entire pile of stuff into the room. By the time he was done we were crammed in there tightly with crap he brought in.

They finally believed him and asked for him to get rid of it again.

Snap. All gone.

They started to question whether or not he would summon weapons onto the plan and we had to flash the kings papers again with Sans signature, which was very neat oddly enough, that insured that he had taken and oath to not use his powers on a public vehicle unless one of the applied things happened. They wanted to push it further but we glared at them and for some reason they finally shut up. 

The next issue was my state of dress, my claws, and horns.

I shrugged and told them that my mother never wore shoes and I didn't know what to do about my claws and horns. They made it very clear that I could not go on the plane until I did something with them. Preferably cutting them off. Sans and Papyrus gave them a very nasty glare as they raised the stupid paper again. They then suggested that I wear something to cushion them and agree to not take the items off until I am far from the airport. Sans and Papyrus nodded at that but I was offended. Sans then summoned a large pair of fluffy shoe slippers, very thick gloves, and a helmet with stars on it.

I stared at them and looked back at him with a wounded look. He gave me a look of pain and shrugged. I sighed and took the items and put them on. I never looked so ridiculous in all my life!

We were forced to wait as they went through Papyrus's bag. It had nothing but bones, noodles, and clothes.

They stared at him and he grinned.

I had Sans teleport the bones and noodles away just to be safe. This made Papyrus sad so I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek and told him he would get it back when we get to America. The Security guards looked at us funny and one sneered. Sans gave them the middle finger and kissed me on the cheek. He glared at them the entire time. They backed off with disgusted looks on their faces. 

I felt hurt a bit but Papyrus just waved it off and hugged me to his side. Sans kept glaring.

It wasn't until we were heading out of the security area that several of the human king's men appeared. They announced that we were taking the Kings private plane to America instead of the public plane. We glared at the messengers and they fidgeted under our stare. 

I was able to ditch the stupid outfit after we reached the king's plane. Since they told me I could not take them off until I leave the airport for, 'safety reasons' Sans had said fuck it. He took us to a secluded area so he could teleport us to the king's private plane in the far corner of the airport as directed by the king's messengers. After we entered the boarding hatch I threw the items off. Sans took them and teleported them away again. I told him I never wanted to see them again. He agreed. 

Finally! We were able to board the king's plane and were taken back by the splendor inside. The plane felt like a home that was slapped silly with money! The interior was white with glossy wood paneling on the bottom half of the walls. The strips of light on the ceiling gave the interior a calm laid back look. The chairs were long and covered in fluffy comfy fabric and gold and silver pillows. The floor was the most richest and buttery soft material that my feet ever touched! The place screamed money!!!

We gawked for a few moments before the flight attendant coughed in his hand and motioned for us to come in. We nodded and stepped inside. Our luggage, luckily, already made it inside and was sitting far back into what looked like a living room area. 

I stared for a few moments longer before sighing and flopping heavily onto the couches. I hugged a pillow tightly and smelled spices. I couldn't help but purr and roll around in the buttery material.

Ohhh....kitty pleased!

Sans chuckles, “ Damn kid you look like the cat who got the entire carton of milk to yourself.”

I rolled over to my back, hands tucked into my chest like a cat, smiled, and meowed at him.

He chuckles and sits close to my feet, spreading his jacket wide, and lounging back with a happy groan. “I will admit, I'm kinda pissed off at the king for not thinking about this ahead of time. Could have saved our asses a lot of embarrassment and hassle if he just told us he had a private plane available.”

The attendant cleared his throat as Papyrus sits down close to the top of my head. 

He replied without looking at Sans. His form stiff. “ I do apologize greatly for that sir. You see, this plane was in the middle of inspection that was suppose to continue until tomorrow. However luckily they finished early and the king immediately told us to get you.”

Sans snorted.

Papyrus stretches and grins at the attendant, “ Thank you for that human. We are very grateful for your assistance.” 

The attendant shivered and didn't respond directly to Papyrus. I cocked my head and felt fear emanating from him in great waves. Before anything else could be said from us, the attendant made a quick mention of everything that was on the plane and the emergency exits before he literally, and I do mean literally, jumped off the plane. A faint scream could be heard as he ran back to the terminal.

We stared at the door and blinked.

Papyrus tried to look unaffected but his eyes looked troubled. I scooted over to him and laid my head down onto his lap, purring softly. He grins at me and pats my belly causing me to giggle and squirm. My tail flailing about in joy. Sans sits back and snores. However I knew he heard everything and he was pretending to sleep to give Papyrus some time with me. I smiled as I used my tail to reach over and tickle him a bit under his shirt. He slapped it way and glared at me with a smile. 

The pilot showed up not long after the assistant left and told us to buckle in so we could take off. We went to the middle of the plane and found thick, upright seats, that had seat belts on them. We buckled in and waited for the plane to start.

The start up of the plane was kind of exciting. It felt like a car starting but much louder. We watched out of the weird looking windows as the plane drove to the start of the runway. I looked outside and heard a groan from behind me. I turned to see Sans looking out of the window with an odd purple tone to his face. Papyrus looked fresh and excited. Then suddenly the pilot calls us and lets us know he was about to take off. As soon as he says that the plane lurches forward and I watched as the ground speed faster and faster by the window. Then suddenly I feel an odd sensation course through my body as the plane takes off. I watched as the ground fell and we rose above it. My heart was pounding a mile a minute as the groaning behind me intensified. I felt my body shake nervously as we kept rising, rising, and rising until the ground below us was nothing more then a mass of land and small dotted buildings. 

I felt so panicked that I could not breath and found myself grasping for something. My claws tearing at the chairs material shredding it. I felt a bony hand take mine and turned to see the calm face of Papyrus. He wasn't just holding my hand. He was holding Sans's hand as well. Sans was super purple now. His eye sockets were black in his face as his bony hands gripped the seats in a death grip. His skull dripped with sweat as his shivered in his seat. I clutched Papyrus's hand tightly as I closed my eyes and hopped it would end soon. Papyrus hummed softly as he gave use his support.

That was the start of our flight.

The rest of the twenty four hour trip was mostly me and Sans getting comfortable with the fact we where thousands of feet in the air. Which meant we stayed on the fluffy couches and held each other for most of the flight as Papyrus watched American tv. After a while Sans and I were able to watch to and became immersed in the large amount of different people taking turns in front of the screen. Back home its mostly Mettaton who is on all the time.

After watching a few odd shows we napped cuddle together on the plush couches. By the time we were waking up we had reached the American shores. Papyrus was the first one to the windows and stared outside with excitement as we passed the clustered buildings roads that made up Virginia. We were heading to the Norfolk airport and we had another thirty minutes before we reached our destination.

I used some of my determination to walk to the windows and stare outside for a long moment and began to appreciate the view. For five minutes. Then I walked stiffly back to my spot on the couch and snuggled up with Sans again. 

By the time we were on the ground I was wide eyed and grappling to Papyrus's firm hand. Sans also grasped his brother's hand as he tried to calm himself down from the descent. The plane had landed on a private section of the airport and our luggage was taken out for us as we descended down the ramp to an awaiting limo. The driver stood bored at the bottom of the steps until he looked up at us. His mouth dropped open and his eyes widened. 

I cringed on the inside, waiting for him to scream, cuss, or belittle us. Instead he walks over and gives me a big hug. And lifts me up off the ground, squeezing me like I was a plushy. 

“Ah my gosh your the cutest...!!”

I shrieked at the contact and suddenly feel bony arms come around me as the man was ruffly pushed away. Sans held me close as Papyrus held the man suspended against the limo. A long glowing femur pointed at the man's face threateningly.

The man laughs and waves his arms about. “ So sorry man! I mean dude! She looks so cute I couldn't help myself!”

Sans and Papyrus said at the same time, “Help yourself.” The man looks at them and laughs again. 

“Yo guys chill, I ment no harm really! She looks so much like a little demon doll that I just wanted to...”

Papyrus squeezed the man's throat a bit stopping him from continuing.

“Yo bro ease up a bit.” Sans said lightly.

Papyrus did and the man gasped and said, “Woo.. you guys are strong for bony dudes! Man I can't wait to blog about this tonight! This is so cool!”

Sweat drop.

A few minutes later we were on the road and taking in the odd roads and streets of Norfolk VA. The king had told us that the reason we were here and not in Washington was the simple fact that they, congress, wanted us to be in Norfolk. After a bit of research we found at later that Norfolk had the largest military base out of the other states. We kind of got the idea why they wanted us to move there all of a sudden. If we stepped one toe out of line, military was right next door to stop the problem.

Yeah welcome to America.

The limo driver talked a lot during the drive, but none of us replied back. His hug scared us into realizing that something more serious could have happened. However after a few minutes the man started to talk about pastas and that perked Papyrus's interest. They talked animatedly about pastas, namely spaghetti, for the rest of the twenty minute trip to our new apartment. Sans kept glaring at the man and I stayed leaning against his side with his arm wrapped around my hips.

We finally reached the apartment complex and there we met up with the owner and his team. They stared transfixed at us as they tried to compose themselves and welcome us to their facilities. However much of the time they stared at the brothers. Other times they kept staring at my horns, tail, feet, claws, and eyes. After introductions were made the owner himself walked us to our new apartment and opened the door for us. 

The apartment was for three people but it seemed fairly small. The smallest room was a bit larger then a walk in closet. However it did have two bathrooms, a nice sized kitchen, large windows, and a patio. The best part was that it was already furnished with the necessary furniture. The walls were white and the carpet was caramel in color. I shrank back a bit from the bland coloring. 

Color...color...my artsy brain cried.

Sans mentally said, “Down girl, wait till the man leaves before bringing out the big brushes.”

After he showed us around the apparent he left. We looked at the sparseness of the rooms and how empty it was. Papyrus immediately decided to do to some light decorating to make it homier. Sans made it homier by placing a single sock on the floor and ran to one of the rooms and yelled, “ Got dibs!” And closed it. I snicker as Papyrus comes in loaded down with bone based decor and saw the sock. The next few minutes he was screaming at Sans about the sock as I looked into a small room with a twin sized bed and a single dresser inside. I claimed it. I don't mind large rooms but smaller rooms felt more comfy to me. 

After a few moments of placing my bag inside we hear a sharp knock on the door. I yelled, “ I got it guys!” and rushed to the door to answer it. Opening it I was met with a very angry looking older lady. 

“You all sitting here maken all dat noise! You know your not the only one living here right! I gots kids to take care of and I don't need you making a racket waken them up.” she said, her accent strange to my ears. She took a good long look at my appearance and huffed at me.

I blush uncomfortably at her glare and said, “ Yes, I'm so sorry miss. We just moved in today and are not used to living in an apartment. We'll try to keep it down in the future.” I bow out of respect.

She sniffed at me and said, “hmmmhummm. Well you better learn fast honey. You don't come around here and start making noise because you feel like it. Dis place got rules and you better remember it.” The woman's mannerism was puzzling but she finally left and I closed the door with a grateful sigh. 

Papyrus was still yelling at Sans. 

I immediately ran over and quieted him down and told Sans to pick up his sock. It vanished from the room without him coming out. I sigh and helped Papyrus decorate the home a bit before going into my room to unpack my own things.

Thirty minutes into unpacking, and small amounts of decorating, I heard a small knock on my door. Turning I see Sans leaning up against the door frame in his comfortable clothes looking the same as when we first met. I stare at him in wonder and found myself blushing at him.

His eyes become hooded as he gives me his signature grin. “So kid,” He says as we walks in and sits down on the edge of my bed. “ Hows America feel so far to ya?”

I look around and shrug. “Didn't get much of a chance to really look around Sans. But so far,” I shake my head, “ It's not as bad as Ebott city.”

He chuckles and gently jabs my chin, “ Better believe it sport.” He looks away for a moment and then back as he says, “Listen kid I'm planing to head out for a bit and get a good look at the area around the apartment complex. Check out a few spots and see what they have. I should be home in a few hours or so.”

I shivered and looked him in the eye. “Sans you know Americans don't like the idea of monsters here. If they see you.....”

His bony finger brushes my lips and stops me. His eyes blink slowly and his grin is small and calm. “Kid I know this. I haven't lived this long and never learned to exercise caution. Besides,” He leans forward and softly knocks his head against mine. “I'm always careful kind. I have someone to come home to that would be worried if I didn't.” 

I blush at that before he added, “Papyrus.”

I looked at him as his grin became cheeky. “Oh you!!” I jumped him and he giggled and chuckled as I snagged his ribs and tickled like mad.

He swiftly flips me over and rolled on top of me. We stare at each other breathless as his expression quickly changing to lust. I grinned back at him as he lowers his head and captures my lips. We kiss slowly, tongues moving and sliding against one another in a sensual dance. I was moaning loudly as I started thrusting my hips against Sans. He pulls away and stops my movements with his hand. I looked up in question.

He said, “ As much as I would love to finish this, I would like to get going while its still early enough to do it.” My face held a dejected look and Sans frowned at me. He sighs and leans down to speak into my ear. “Kid, I need to check the area to be sure the Priests aren't around. They may have been band from our land but they could easily be here trying to start something. I want to be sure we're safe for the night alright.”

The mention of the Priests was a shock. After a year of peace from them, the idea that they could spring up again filled me with dread. 

Sans sighed and said, “ It was one of the reasons why I didn't say anything at first. I didn't want to worry you love.”

That word made me blush harder. He never called me that before! The endearment filled my heart with warmth as I purred in gratitude. 

Smiling he leans down and kisses me deeply one last time before pulling away. His hands rubbing the tips of my breasts slowly as he said, “ Let Paps know I'm gone okay. Don't want to worry him to much.” I nodded vigorously and he gave me a wink and a tweak of my nipples before teleporting away.

I breathed heavily for a few moments, trying to get a sense of self back, before getting up and heading out to tell Paps that Sans had gone out. Papyrus wasn't very happy but he claimed he could get some work done while his brother was away.

Me and Papyrus made a light meal of ramen,eggs, and ham and settling down to watch human t.v again. Many of the shows were so strange that we could not stay on one station long enough. However when we found one with anime we stopped and enjoyed it highly. As time went by without Sans returning I felt a bit worried, but trusted that he would be fine. He wasn't stupid. Lazy yes, not stupid.

I started to fidget a bit, I didn't know why, and Papyrus looks at me. I look at him and shrugged helplessly and he grins and pats his legs. I squeaked happily as I scrambled over and sat on his lap. My tail wagged excitedly. I leaned back fully and let him take my weight as we started another anime based movie that was very riveting. As we watched I found myself fidgeting again. My hips shifted and moved against Papyrus's pelvis and I heard him softly gasp behind me. 

I turned and said, “ You okay Paps?” He just nodded, his face going orange as a blush stole over his cheeks.

Shrugging I turn back to the tv and continued to watch as the plot unfolded. However my hips kept moving. Papyrus's breath was getting harsher and the sudden sensation of something hard press against my buttocks made itself known. 

I blushed understanding the indication. However a very dark naughty part of me didn't want to stop. I wanted to see how far Paps would take this. Grinning evilly I started to control my movements. I slowed them down and began to grind on that harness in a slow up and down motion. His hissing breath filled me with...determination.

Gritting my teeth I increased the pressure and pace. His moans grew louder and his breath shaky until his hands came up and pulled at my dress. Grinning I got up long enough to throw off my dress to reveal my underwear. Still standing with my back to him I unlaced my bra , slid down my undies and tossed them to the side. I gasped as his bony hands came up and caressed my backside softly. Squeezing the flesh and rubbing it in his hands like thick clay. I licked my lips at the sensation and pressed back against him with a mewing sound. He grabs my hips and slowly forces me back into his lap where he uses his legs to spread my own wide open. Bony hands clasp around my stomach and glide slowly up to my breasts. Taking the full mounds in his hands he squeezes them slowly, rolling the tips of my nipples in his bony fingers. I arch my back against him and hear him chuckle behind me as he nuzzles my neck, breathing on it and sending shivers up my spine. It was such a low and male sound that a part of my purred at it. 

He continued to squeeze and mash my breasts slowly until I felt like I was going mad. Hands suddenly descend down to touch my furred mound. He parted my lips and touched my clitoris slowly. His pointer and thumb circling the swollen nub and grabbing it softly. He rubs it slowly between the two digits and the sensation causes my hips to shake like mad. A hot tongue presses against the back of my neck and I shift my head to grant it access. He begins to nibble me at the very crook of my neck as his fingers increase in speed.   
I was now mindless. Hips thrusting in the air, hands grasping harshly at couch fabric, eyes rolled back into my head, and body shaking like no tomorrow. Gods this was delicious!

Papyrus chuckles low as he whispers, “ Would you like me to touch inside of you?” 

I whimpered and cocked my head in question.

He chuckles again as his other hand drifts down further between my legs and touches my vagina. 

I suddenly stiffen in fear.

He stops and pulls away, “I'm sorry Frisk I...”

I shake my head and breath, “It's not you Paps its just that.” I shakily try to finish. “ I never really liked anything that....it...always hurt so much before..” I felt awful. I ruined the moment with my fear.

Papyrus said nothing for a few moments. He suddenly hugs me and says, “ We could stop if you...”

I shook my head again and said, “No Paps! I want this! I know you won't hurt me, but... can you please... take it slow?”

He nods and tries again. His hand descends and I found myself stiffen. 

“Relax Frisk. Please dear, let me make it feel good.” The words that Papyrus used filled me with arousal. I relaxed to the best that I could and felt his first finger probe my entrance. 

I shake. 

He whispers and nuzzles my neck as he slowly touches the top of the opening. After a few moments I start thrusting up against it as the sensations become unbearable. His finger then slowly dips until I could feel it really going in deep. I shudder a bit uneasily at the sensation.

In the past that feeling was never a good one. But now, As his finger wiggled slowly deeper I could not stop moaning at the sensation. My arm flew back and grasped the back of his skull as I found myself riding his finger faster and faster. His finger pushed and wiggled inside me as I rode him to a blinding climax. I screamed loudly as shocks of pleasure erupted through my body. Papyrus held me as I flinched and moaned against his hands calling his name over and over again. 

After I calmed down he held me as I nuzzled and purred into his neck. But I suddenly realized that something was still off. He was still very aroused. I looked up at his face and he shifted his gaze away from mine.

“Frisk its alright I...”

I huffed. 'Oh no you don't!' I thought.

I scooted off his body and slid down the couch to kneel between his legs. He sits up and looks down at me. I stare at his crotch as an odd orange glow emanated from there. I unzipped his pants slowly as he huffed out a moan. An orange glowing erection sprung out before me. My eyes locked on it for a few moments before I leaned forward and licked it slowly from root to tip. Papyrus groans. I found that I really liked the sound and I continued to play with it. I experimented to see what made him groan, gasp, and flinch. I loved the sounds he made. My favorite sound came when I licked the head so very slowly. I would dipping my tongue into the opening on the top before swirling it out and away to the flared ends of the head. His moan was guttural and his hips shook like mad. I was doing something very right.

His hands were grasping the back of my head now as I found that putting my mouth on it seemed the best option. I had to be careful though, I had a lot of pointy teeth. So I started slow with sucking in just the tip, then slowly engulfing it completely as he throws back his head and groans loudly. His cock was long and tasted oddly of noodles. 

Wonder why. >.>

Most of what I could not take into my mouth I brought my hands up to stroke the rest of the shaft. He was groaning beautifully now. His moans were high and his groans echoed through out the room as he started pumping into my mouth with great fever. Gasping his grip on my head tightened as I started a swallowing motion with my throat. 

Ohhh he liked that. 

As I worked to bring him to completion I suddenly felt a presence behind me. Before I could move a pair of bony hands gripped my shoulders as heated breath hit the back of my neck. 

“Seems you two became busy while I was out.”

'Sans?'

His body moved away from me to drift to my hanging breasts and squeezed them with his hands. 

“Hey bro hurry up there. I want a turn.” Sans joked as his fingers twisted and kneelt my nipples between his bony fingers.

“S...s..sans! Y...y...you have awful timing!” Papyrus grits out.

I could literally feel Sans grinning behind me.

Papyrus grunts out as I speed up my ministrations. His gaps turned me on so badly I could only smile stupidly around his cock as his body curled forward began thrusting into my mouth in desperation. His hands gripping my horns and pushing deeper into my mouth as he huffed hard. Sans hands continued to play with my breasts as he thrusted hard against my back. His moans filled with excitement. 

'Ah Frisk, I wish I was in your mouth right now! You have no idea how hot you look!' his mind groaned out to me.

“NEEEEeeeyyyyhhhh!!!” Papyrus screamed as he came. It was adorable.

Hot orange fluid filled my mouth and out onto my chest as I backed up to experiment with the flavor. 

It tasted like lasagna.

I chuckled at the comparison until I heard a snoring sound. I raised my head to see Papyrus laid back on the couch out cold. 

I cocked my head at him.

Sans chuckles as he stops thrusting against my back and said, “I think I'll wait my turn another time. Gotta clean him up and put him to bed.” He nibbles my shoulders. “You need to clean off to. Your a mess. You look like a party favor just exploded all over you.” 

I chuckle.

“You look so lit tonight Frisk.”

I laugh.

“Seems the lights are all cumming on you.”

I fell back on his chest as I hugged my stomach from laughing to hard.

After my fit I rise to help him put Papyrus to bed when I heard another slamming knock on the door.

We looked at each other.

Sans eyes looked down at my nude body freshly bathed in his brothers cum. He chuckles, “Maybe I should get the door?” 

I shake my head, “ I don't know if that's a good idea Sans. People here are still...” He taps my head.

“I know this kid. I'm just going to talk through the door not open it. Cool?”

I nodded and get up. I reached over to Papyrus and lifted him easily into my arms. Sans whistles as I carry the long limbed Skeleton to his room. 

“Damn that is oddly hot Frisk.” Sans muttered as he went to the door.

I listened as he answered the person without opening the door. The answering voice relaid my suspicion that that same lady from that morning was back to complain again.   
I went to the bathroom to grab a wet washcloth when I heard, “ You people are really loud you know that! Loud this morn-en, loud tonight! Other people live here you know! Your country ass better learn fast before I lose my temper!”

Sans replied coolly, “Ahh so sorry madam. We didn't mean to keep you up and will try to keep it down in the future.”

The woman huffs and said, “That's what that freaky girl said this mornen! She your daughter? You better teach her the lords will before she finds herself burning of her sinful ways. Dressen up like some demon. Horns and teeth and them freaky eyes! Those be the devils trade mark!”

I stiffened mid way in cleaning Papyrus who snored quietly on his freshly made bed.

Demon.

I hated that word.

It seems Sans did to as he replied, “ Well miss I don't know how my fiancee's wardrobe is any of your business. But if you don't mind keeping your religious beliefs to yourself without trying to choke others with it, that would great, thank you.”

She gasped. “ How... dare... you! The lord will come down on your head mister. No dought about that! And Fiancee? That little girl? You has got to be trippen. You must be some....”

“Knock, Knock.” 

“What the fuck?”

“Knock, knock.”

“I'm not playing games with you boy.”

“Awful.”

“Awful?! Boy what the fuck are you talken about?!” 

“Awful lot of noise your making in the middle of the night.”

The other side of the door was silent. I guess the woman was trying to process the joke, or she was to shocked to say anything else. Sans walked away and came into the room where Papyrus slept. I had just pulled the sheet over him and kissed him goodnight. 

“Hey kid, you good?” Sans asked as he held my shoulders. We both looked at Papyrus's tall form as he slept with a grin on his face.

“Yeah I'm good Sans, just...sometimes key words get to me a bit. I'll live though.” 

He grunts and says, “ Want a shower before bed?”

I nod and kiss him on the cheek before heading to take a shower. After I was done I dried off and slipped into a comfortable black nightgown with dragons and skulls all over it. Sans present to me last year. I hugged it to me before scooting into bed and pulling the thick blankets over my body. Laying there I realized how alone I felt for the first time. Usually the brothers would be beside me now as we snuggled together to sleep. This would be the first time I slept alone in a long while. 

I huff out and saw strange wisps of smoke rise from my breath. A bony hand materialized from the darkness to play with the smoke. 

“Need a bed partner tonight kid?” asked Sans as he allowed the last of the wisps to pass through his fingers. 

I looked to him and noticed he had on his grayish t shirt, shorts and slippers. Smiling I nodded and scooted over to give him room. He climbs in and we snuggle together as the sounds of the unfamiliar city blared outside of my window. A few times we heard humans walking by. Their voices loud in the darkness of night. Sometimes we heard the distant sound of horns blowing or bottles breaking. 

I shivered in Sans arms as I held onto one of many monsters who I had pledged to fight for and protect. He and Papyrus were my only archers here in this new place. The only reminders that I wasn't completely alone. 

Sans moans and holds me closer, my breasts pressing into his rib cage snugly. 

“Frisk.”

“Yeah Sans.”

“Tomorrow...it's my turn.”

I snorted and nuzzled his neck with my face as I whispered, “ Your on.”

(Well there you guys go! Chapter 12! Weeee! I'm getting tired! I may end up giving myself daily brakes eventually just so I can rest my hands and eyes. I've been doing these chapters, literally back to back, so you have to give me some le way here. Anyway, just so you guys know if stories don't come out as fast as usually, I'm taking a much needed story brake. They will still come out, just not exactly the next day.   
Maybe, I don't know. Blegg! Anyway, thank you all for your reviews of chapter 11, it makes me feel good to read them! Have a good day and hope to hear from you all again very soon! Weeee!!!)


	13. Speed to the court house!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Seems like Frisk and the boys are getting a court summons. But some interesting things happen while they try to get from point A to point B. GASP!!)

(Seems like Frisk and the boys are getting a court summons. But some interesting things happen while they try to get from point A to point B. GASP!!)

(Characters belong to Toby Fox. Story by me.)

 

Chapter 13  
Speed to the court house!

 

The next morning I awoke to the sensation of another body close to mine. I shifted and turned in their arms to come face to face with Sans relaxed features. I took a few moments to gaze at his sleeping face and marveled at how vastly different it was from my own. Yet still he looked so handsome to me. My heart fluttered as I reach over and brushed his cheek bones with my hand. I take my time to trace and caress the structure. It felt like bone. 

Go figure.

I giggled and watched as he moans and shifts in his sleep. I lean on my arm and watched him for a bit. It has been a while since it was just me and him in the bed together. The way he looked so relaxed and peaceful in sleep then he ever did awake. As if only in sleep his worries truly don't bother him. It made me a bit wistful for the same thing. 

A sudden evil idea struck me and I looked at his sleeping face with a smug grin. Pulling my tail up from under the sheets I began tickling his nose cavity. He just snuffles and whimpers about something dealing with ketchup. I giggled as I pull my tail back ending my tickle torture. 

“And what's so funny? I haven't even said anything yet.” Said a groggy voice.

Maybe I ended it to soon? Ah well I'll give him a brake this morning.

I looked at Sans face as one eye socket cracks open to stare at me. I grin and leaned over to kiss him softly on the forehead.

“Good morning sleepy head. Had a rough night?”

He groans and sits up slowly holding the back of his head. “ Yeah it was awful. I came home to see my fiancee going down on my brother to the point were he squirted her. Right in front of me might I add. Worst part was that I never got a turn.” He jokingly whined as he stretched, cracking his spine and neck.

I chuckled and watched as he stretched out. His arms above his head and his back bent as his ribs poked out in relief under his t-shirt. Sighing he leans back on his back and turns to look at me.

“Feeling better kid?” 

I chuckle. “ Peachy, I just had such a long night last night.”

Sans's eyes narrowed, “Ohhh poor baby.” He said as he turned to his side. His arm reaches out to touch my stomach and rub it lightly. His expression take a far off look before looking back at my face. 

I wondered what he was thinking about with that look. I could sneak in to find out but... I tried not to invade the minds of my friends and family. It felt like I was intruding on them. So I left it alone as his eyes raised back to look into mine. 

“Hey Frisk.”

“Yeah Sans?”

His eyes grew hot as he drifted his hand higher to my breasts. “ Maybe I should collect what I'm owed. I never did get my turn you know.” He tweaked my nipple as his glowing tongue slide out from his teeth to lick the tops of them. As if he was hungry.

My loins grew warm at the sight and I gave him my own devilish grin. I sat up, threw my leg over his lap, and pushed him back into the blankets. His eyes bore up into my own as I began to sensuously and slowly rub my breasts over his front. The feel of his ribs catch my nipples as they slid over them. We both moaned.

“Maybe I could remedy that this morning dear?” I said as I sat up just enough to take off my top. Throwing it to the ground I rubbed my hands on his chest as I leaned down to kiss him.

“Oh please babe do....” Sans said as he grasps the back of my head to bring me closer.

The door suddenly bangs open as Papyrus barges in and yells, “SANS! FRISK! I NEED YOU TO... oh hello....”

The suddenly sound caused us to sit up fast and look toward my now open door. Papyrus stood there with a fistful of papers already in his uniform. He took a good long look at my unbound breasts and a cocky grin comes over his face. As he slowly strolled over to us.

“Hello my friends, glad to see you up and early this morning.”

Sans chuckles, “ Yeah sorry Pap, we just wanted to...”

“I'm sorry but I wasn't talking to you brother.” Papyrus said as he walks over and takes a hold of my breasts. He squeezes them softly before lowering his head and kisses them lighting in turn. 

“Hello my lovelies.”

“Hey! Paps! I haven't finished greeting them myself!!”

“Don't be a sore loser brother. I the great Papyrus just thought of it first that's all.”

“Man when did you become such a bone up the ass?”

“When you stuck it up there last with all your puns.”

“Oh ha ha buddy.”

I burst out laughing as they argued. Mostly because the entire time they did Papyrus still had his hands on my breasts and Sans still had his hands on the back of my head and hip.

They both tickled me like crazy for my impertinence. 

Unfortunately me and Sans never got around to giving him his due. That was simply because we just got a message from the supreme court that said they wanted to see us in a few hours in DC. Sans looked at the schedule several times as we ate a quick breakfast of ramen with toast before slamming the paper down and looking straight at Paps and asked, “ When did you get this Paps?” 

Papyrus said, “ About twenty minutes ago after I dressed. I saw that it was emailed to us only an hour ago.” He said this while sprinkling a quick speck of pepper on his toast. 

Sans gripped the papers hard as he looked at them again. 

I said, “ Sans what is it?” 

He sighs and says, “ The timing of this is ridiculous. They sent it out late and expect us to come only a few hours after its sent? Not only that this is in DC! We just arrived in Norfolk yesterday, how the fuck are we to go all the way to DC in a few short hours!? What the fuck are they thinking?” He glares at the paper again.

I dragged the document to me and took a look at the orders. According to the document they wanted to see us at ten fifty five in the supreme court chambers in DC. The current time was seven forty eight and we where in Norfolk Va. 

What the flaming hell!! 

“Maybe we should search the time it would take for us to get there? Maybe we could make it?” I suggested.

Papyrus looked up and nodded, “ That is a good idea Frisk! I'll...”

I shake my head as I get up and start to head to my room, “ No its cool Paps I'll do it. Besides I've got the laptop Alphys gave me remember. I'll use that to check it. It might come in very handy right about now.”

Sans replied, “You just wanted an excuse to whip it out didn't you.” he joked.

I yelled back as I shuffled through my things in my room. “Not so much as you were this morning!”

I heard Papyrus yell, “BURN!! Nyehehehehee!”

Sans chuckle was deep and I closed my eyes for a moment to absorb their laughter. My heart thumped with joy at the carefree sounds. 

After grabbing said laptop I headed back to the kitchen and turned it on. After only a second the computer was running and had already opened the local internet search bar. I used it to my advantage and typed in the distance between us and DC. 

Three hours and thirty five minutes.

We looked at the time and distance and blinked. Even if we called a limo service, which would not happen since non opened until around ten or twelve, we would have to wait so many minutes to an hour for them to pick us up and then drive us the whole way there. 

We would be at least an hour to two hours late. 

Sans cursed and slammed his fist into the table before pacing back in forth in the living room. 

“Are they trying to make it harder for us!?” He said in a growling voice. 

“Perhaps they don't know we are so far off?” Papyrus suggested.

“Bro, they set us up in this place to begin with! They know what the hell their doing.” Sans replied.

“Maybe they think we have mystical powers that allow us to teleport their magically on time? So they don't think the time is relevant?”

They both stopped and stared at me. Sans with a look of confused disgust and Papyrus...just confused.

“They would think that?” Sans asked with disbelief. 

I shook my head, “It's a possibility dear. They don't know much about us other then maybe a few reports? I don't really know what they know, or how much they know about the three of us in general. I do know one thing however.” 

I leaned forward in my seat, my elbows resting on the kitchen table as I grasped my hands in front of my face. “ I don't think they are going to make it easy for us.”

Sans snorted and Papyrus looked glumly at his remaining food. 

We had to think of a way to get to DC fast.

An idea hit me as well as filled me with a sense of sickness. 

“Hey guys!” They looked up at me. “Why don't we use the king's private plane again? It should still be in the hanger and I don't think he would really mind if we borrowed it again for this emergency.” 

Sans looked a bit purple. Papyrus exclaimed. “Marvelous idea Frisk! I'll call them now!!” He gets up and runs to his room to find his cell phone. “Neyhehehehe!” The entire way there.

Sans walked a bit wobbly to me and leaned over to look me in the eyes. “Your trying to kill me, aren't you Frisk?”

I grinned up at him and leaned forward to kiss him softly on his teeth. “I love you to much to see you die on me, my love.”

His eyes narrow and he leans forward to kiss my fully as Papyrus runs in with a joyous face.

The plane was available and waiting for us at the airport.   
….................................................................................................................................................................

The next hour was highly stressful. We could not call a limo and we dared not call a cab, so we had to do the next best thing. Teleport. Luckily Sans had explored a bit further then just the apartments last night and knew were to go. 

After washing and dressing, I dressed in my families royal dress again. Adding a small speck of monster make up, the necklace from Sans and Papyrus, and their engagement ring, I was ready to go.

The brothers walked in from their rooms dressed in their uniforms. Fresh and ready. A faint hint of spice wafted from them and I took a moment to savor the smell. Sans smelled of Sandalwood. Papyrus smelt of Italian spice. 

Papyrus looks up at me with a radiant grin and says, “Ready for the trip Frisk?” 

I turned a bit green at that but smiled slightly. I had to stay determined!

Sans looked a bit purple to.

We synced ourselves and teleported a few times before finally reaching the king's private plane. We so happened to teleported right beside the plane and the pilot was so shocked he fell off the loading ramp. 

Papyrus caught him and the pilot started screaming, “Put me down! Put me down right now!”

Papyrus set him down carefully and the pilot rushed up to the cock pit and screamed, “Get in! We'll leave in three!” Before slamming the cock pit door.

We frowned at him and Papyrus looked dejected. I took Pap's hand and looked up at him with a small encouraging smile. Sans took his other side and thumped him on his arm to give encouragement. Papyrus smiles a bit and we all climb up the plane's ramp.

An hour later Sans and I were the only ones needing encouragement as we both stumbled and cursed our way down the ramp. Papyrus smiled as he hefted us in his arms and took us both into the shade to wait for us to calm down enough to teleport again. Ten minutes later, using the directions on a map, we teleported over to the supreme court building. It was quite large and spectacular to behold that we found ourselves staring up at it for a bit. Sans then checked his watch. We were an hour and a half early. We breathed a sigh of relief and looked at each other.

I shrugged, “ Now what, where here a bit early now.”

Sans huffed, “ Yeah we are thanks to the fact we could teleport. If we couldn't we would be up shit creak right now.”

Papyrus nods. “Indeed this was a hassle to the tenth degree. But do we go in or wait a bit out here? There are so many people around.”

We looked around us and indeed many people had stopped to stare at us. Including the ones in vehicles. This caused a large amount of horns blaring and people cussing. Some even had their phones out taking pictures. 

I turned away and said quickly, “ I think we should head inside guys.” The nodded and we walked up the stairs to the front doors. We were immediately stopped by the security guards before we could head in.

“Excuse me, where do you think your going?”

I looked at them as they towered over me. I replied, “ I have a ten fifty five meeting with the supreme court today. We just arrived and hoped....”

“Do you have documents stating your presence here today?” Said the man.

I blinked and Papyrus shuffled in his pockets before retrieving a neatly folded pieces of paper. 

“Here you go my lady.” He said formally and handed the documents to me. I nodded and unraveled the paper to show the guards. One of them took them and glanced down at them before looking back up and saying. 

“I would ask that you wait here until I can verify that theses are genuine.” He immediately turned and walked into the building leaving the other guard to stay and watch us. 

I blinked and asked the other guard, “ We can't come inside to wait?”

The man looked down at me as if I was stupid, “ You heard the man. Wait here until he returns.” 

I stepped back a bit feeling offended and felt the grip of the brothers on each of my elbows. 

Papyrus said, “Frisk why don't we get some nice cream while we wait? I happened to see a vendor on the other side of the steps when we teleported over. It's quite hot here soo...” He grins at me and I understood. We didn't want them to beat us down, we knew this would be difficult. It was one of the reasons we came here first. Nodding at him we all turned to descend the stairs when the officer said, “ One of you has to stay. If you all leave, I can't guarantee that you would get your answer.”

We turned and looked at him with a frown. Papyrus sighs and gently pushes both me and Sans toward the street.

“Sans you go on ahead with Frisk. I'll call you with my phone if anything happens while your gone.” He winks and walks back up the steps to stand off to one side to wait. I grinned at him and ran over to kiss him on his cheek. He chuckles as he hugs me close before letting me go again. We heard a sound of disgust behind us but we ignored it. 

Sans waited on the stairs until I came back. He held out his arm so I could take it, we continued to walk down to the street level to the nice cream shoppe. Many people stopped and stared. Some took more pictures of us, or they could have been recording, as we walked by. Others looked at us with disgust or fear. We kept our eyes forward and on our destination. We hoped that the nice cream people were friendlier.

As we approached the nice cream vendor I looked up and cocked my head at the sign. 

'I scream for ice cream.'

Sans chuckles as he sees the sign and said, “ Okay just shooting in the dark here, but do you think they call it I scream or ice cream? If its the later I could only imagine the fun they have in groups of people getting this stuff.”

The image of tons of humans in one room literally screaming for ice cream caused me to burst out laughing. Sans chuckles low and bumps his head on mine. This got the attention of one of the 'ice cream' vendors who came out to look at us as we approached. 

She took one look at us and stared. 

I clutched Sans arm a bit before walking up to them and saying, “ Hello miss, I would like to buy some ice cream please.” I said as calmly as I could. 

The lady continued to stare and then blinked. Shaking her head she said, “ You guys are sure dressed up funny. What is a convention in town? What is it called anime something or other.”

I giggle nervously as I replied, “Ooohh, no no, we're dressed up for a meeting with congress in another hour. We just decided to get some ice cream while we waited for our appointment. That's all.”

She gave me a level stare, “ Child, now I know your playing with me. One, you look to young to be going to congress, and two, you both look like your ready for Halloween. I mean look at you two.” She pointed at us, “ He's dressed like a skeleton ready for a prom date, and your dressed like his demon date.” She then looked down at my feet. “And where in the world is your shoes! Your going to get them cut up on theses streets honey!”

At the word demon I gasped a bit and tried to let the feeling pass. I did not believe she used that word to cause hurt, but the memories...

Sans breathed and took over. “ I'm sorry to inform you madam but what your seeing, before you is real. I'm actually a skeleton and Frisk here is.....uh.... well we're still trying to figure that one out.” He looks at me with a smirk and I gave him a side ways glare. 

He just smiled slowly.

The ladies eyes widened further at that and her mouth gaped open in shock. Then a scream escaped her lips and she jumped up and down with her hands over her face. 

We backed up a bit as she screamed out, “ Denise! Denise! Get over here!! Get over here now! We got monsters Denise! Their so adorable!!!”

It was our turn now to stare at her wide eyed. 

Another woman appeared behind the counter and looked at us. We blinked. She squealed. “Oh my gentle Jesus! They are so cute!! Oh my goodness gracious! Heaven help me! I never thought to see to adorable monsters at my stand today, no sir! Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness!”

I had never been so confused in all of my life.

Both women finally calmed down enough to talk. They had never seen monsters before and the resent news reports about our kind have been anything but kind. I shivered internally as they told us all the horrible things they said about us and wanted to do to keep us out. After the ladies were done talking I could not help the look of horror that came over my face. Sans squeezed my hand in comfort. The ladies nodded solemnly. 

“We understand child, believe us. Our people have been having the same problems since they dragged us over here long ago.” 

Sans cocked his head at them. “Dragged?”

The ladies nodded. One answered, “ Long ago this was all just colonies. People were shipped over here as slaves to work the farms and tend the fields. We had no say. It took a lot of years and strife for us to get to were we are today and we say we are blessed.”

“Yes sister!” The other woman said with passion.

“If it were not for the heroes who carried our pain on their shoulders and strived for our independents we would still be slaves on some masters farm.”

The other woman hummed and nodded in agreement.

The vision of monsters being used in the same fashion flashed before my eyes. 

'That was an almost sure thing about a year ago. If it were not for...'

'Frisk, you did very well that day.' Sans said mentally to me.

I shivered and thought back, 'I could not have done it without you guys. You know that.'

The ladies looked at us and one said, “ So you are the monster ambasador we've been hearing about?”

I blinked at them. They knew about me. “I guess.” I reply softly.

They grinned, “ You are just the cutest little thing ever! You look so much like my nicky! Your skins much lighter but your face is so much like hers. Your eyes all slanted and what not. Are you part indian?” 

I cocked my head at her and answered honesltly, “ I'm unsure but I know I'm part monster.”

They laughed and one replied, “ Indeed babie girl. Indeed. Such a cute little monster to. How old are you?”

I shrugged and told them.

They gasped. “You don't look 18! My gawd what do they feed you over there to keep you so young?”

I looked at Sans and he replies, “Mostly monster waffles and spaghetti. A hint of monster burgers, fries, and hot dogs, and a touch of ice cream. Mix in a lot of daily hugs, pets, and snuggles, and ladies there you have it.” He steps away and points dramatically at me.

They stare and then said, “ We need to get some of that tonight Denise.”

“Girl I don't think they sell monster stuff yet.”

We giggled.

“Anyway child if your really the monster ambassador then I have two words for ya. Confidence, and faith.” 

“Hmmm hmm that's right girl.”

“We'll be praying for ya now. You seem like nice monsters, nothing like they said on the news.” 

“Girl you know they always be tripping on the news.”

Sans said, “On what?” he then wiggled his 'eyebrows'.

The laughed. After they calmed down one of them looked me square in the eyes and asked,

“By the way are you to a thing or something? You've been holding his arm since you got here.” Said one of the ice cream ladies. 

I grinned sheepishly and held him to me as I said, “He's one of my Fiances.”

She blinked. “One?”

Sans grinned and said, “Hee hee! She's also marrying my brother. It just felt right to have all of us together since we both love her so much. Right Frisk?”

I blushed as he looked at me with hooded eyes. 

The ladies blinked again and quickly changed subjects. 

“So do you guys mind if we can get pictures with ya? Our friends would not believe us if we told them we met the monster ambassador!”

I looked at Sans and he shrugged. “Up to you kid.”

I cocked my head and nodded at the ladies. They seemed so happy. They both found a willing volunteer to take our picture using their camera phones. We posed with the ice cream vendors, Sans by my side standing straight, me at his arm blushing and giving the camera a tight lipped grin. It was the moment the phones led flash erupted across my vision that I learned something very terrifying about my strange eyes. Instant flashes incapacitate me. 

I fell down screaming. My vision blurred, my ears ringing, and my head throbbed so badly that I could not think. All I could do was scream. 

'Frisk! Frisk!' I could hear the voice of Sans in my mind, but I could not answer. It wasn't until a few moments later when the blinding white finally faded and the ringing stopped that I was able to calm down. 

Sans face was the first thing I saw and right behind him I was Papyrus. What was he doing here?

“Frisk! Babe are you okay?” Sans said his eyes filled with worry.

“Frisk can you hear us!” Papyrus said as he leaned down closer to my face.

“Ow.” I said as I stared straight ahead.

Both of their faces contorted with relief. Then Sans looked into my eyes and touched the side of my cheek and said. “Kid what the fuck just happened?” 

I blinked and said slowly, “ I think I just learned a huge downside with my eyes guys.”

They both looked at me in question.

“They can't stand bright light.” I explained to them what happened after the flash and Sans cursed. Papyrus had a very thoughtful expression on his face.

Sans said, “They are going to have cameras all over us after we leave the court hearing today, if they make her react like that in there, there's no tell what they will do.”

“Indeed brother that is a serious problem.” Papyrus replied.

The ice cream ladies stepped up. “Is she okay? I'm so sorry if we hurt her.”

Papyrus stood up and looked over at them. “No problem at all ladies. Just an unforeseen situation. Seems like flashes bother her.” 

The lady had a thoughtful look on her face as Sans helped me sit up and onto my feet.

“So she has problems with flashes?” Papyrus nods.

She grins and goes into her ice cream hut. A few moments later she comes out with a pair of shades and hands it straight to me. 

“ On the house dear. Along with whatever flavor ice cream you want.” We looked at her and smiled at her generosity. We retake the pictures again, this time no flash, and with Papyrus at our sides, we smiled happily into the camera. Afterwords we all hugged the two nice ladies and they game me their numbers and a pat on the head.  
I was grinning from ear to ear. It was so nice to meet humans who were so friendly. It was very refreshing.

A few moments later we walked back to the court house steps with our ice cream and sunglasses. Sans took my glasses and put them in his jacket as we were walking back. When we got to the top of the steps the one guard we were waiting for was standing there with a frown on his face.

“ I thought I told you to stay here?” He said with a frown. 

I shrugged and replied, “ Sorry it was hot and I wanted a treat. I didn't think it would take that long. I highly apologize.”

He sniffed and continued to stand there. I lowered my face and stare him in the eyes and said, “ Did the papers go through alright?”

He fidgeted at my odd eyes and looked away, “ They did, you may enter.” He and the other guard finally opened the doors and we finally stepped inside of the supreme court house.

The structure was so strange to us that we took some time to look around us as we made our way to the receptionist. Unlike the one back in Ebott city, this one didn't keep the document away from me. Nor did she say much else other then what did I need. She literally pushed the papers quickly at me and told me to wait in a room at the end of the hall until I was called.

I took the papers and saw her flinch at the sight of my claws. I bit my lip and tucked the papers close to my chest as I moved away. As we walked away I noticed the woman crossing herself several times with fear in her eyes. Now I was getting plenty offended and annoyed again. 

Well my good mood went out the window fast didn't it.

Papyrus mentally said, ' What is with some of theses humans? I knew some would treat us rudely, but some of the things they are doing is mind boggling. They either cross themselves, run screaming, take pictures, or stare. Very rude indeed.'

Sans mentally replied, 'I know what you mean Paps. I'm feeling really on edge right now myself with all of their shit. I can practically feel something here. Like something doesn't want us here.'

I nodded at that. It did feel like some odd pressure hung above us. It could also just be our nerves.

We finally reached our room and inside was a small room with a couch, plant, table, and a vending machine. We sat down, me in the middle and the brothers flanking me. I got started on sighing the papers and found myself staring at some points that always made me cring.

Date of birth,

nationality,

so on.

I amswerred to the best of my ability.  
Date of birth: Unknown.

Nationality: half monster.

There.

I finished signing the papers as Sans and Papyrus finished their ice creams and were now nibbling the last of their cones. 

I got a Popsicle. Never had one before so I thought to try it. 

After stacking the paper together and leaving it on the table in front of us I unwrapped my popsicle and looked at it. It had two sticks at the bottom of it. The frozen part had one side that was orange and the other blue. Hidden inside was vanilla ice cream.

And it was melting fast!

I yelped as a few colorful droplets fell onto my hand. Quickly I sipped them up and licked the sides of the popsicle to gather all of the runny juices. The flavor was kind of tart and sweet. 

I liked it!

I proceeded to lap up what I could of the stray melting liquid before I was able to take my time with it. The two colorful popcicles were merged together in the center and the thought of splitting them seemed uncalled for. So I decided to just enjoy them at the same time as intended. So I licked the popcicles slowly enjoying the flavors of them. A few times I sucked the sides of them so I could get just that one flavor and saver the other one second. I lapped at the tops slowly and wanted to savor the taste while it lasted.

The brothers groaning shocked me from my tasty snack. I opened my eyes and looked on either side of me. Sans blue tongue was sticking out between fanged teeth and he was breathing very hard. I turned the other way to see Papyrus looking much the same. I looked at them in confusion. 

“You guys okay?” They nodded and tried to look away. I shrugged and continued to enjoy my ice cream. Their eyes drifted back to me. Suddenly white cream burst from the tops and splashed me in the face and hands. Luckily not getting on my dress. 

I squeaked quietly as I licked up the escaping cream. Sans cursed and Papyrus bit his finger and turned his face away. Both had colorful blushes on the cheek bones that matched the colors of the popcicle to a T.

Sans grabbed my shoulder as I was licking up the cream and said, “Just finish it kid. We'll...we'll be waiting outside for ya.” He and Paps hurriedly get up and leave the room. 

I cocked my head at the door. 

That was weird, what got into them?

Thinking back on it now my naivety was fucking hilarious. Poor Sans and Papyrus!

It was only a few moments later after I finished my popcicle and threw the sticks in the trash that two military guards came to collect us. 

They were in full camo, armor, and were loaded down with enough weapons sink a ship. At that moment we knew that this was our escort into the court rooms. So far, this seemed to be the most friendly welcome we were going to get from the court.

Whoopty fucking doo.

 

(Well guys there you have it! Chapter 13! Woooo! Hope this was okay, I believe this is not as good as the earlier chapters but I'm trying. Thank you so much for your reviews and votes of confidence. It makes me feel so joyous to see them. So write me like mad my little readers! Make mama proud! Muahahahha! Anyway....yeah.....chapter 14.....ehhh......lets see what fucking happens.”


	14. From great fury passion shall rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Some intense things happen in this chapter guys. Things in the court don't go over to well for Frisk and the brothers, and it takes all that she has not to explode. However that doesn't exactly mean she wont do it when she gets home. How will the brothers handle their hot headed fiancee whose powers start to go a bit haywire?)

(Warning: Intense amounts of sexiness in this chapter. One of the reasons it took so long. Lots of graphic content. Cursing and so on. Please do not read if your underage. Thank you very much.)

( I would also like to apologize for the long amount of time it took to finish this chapter. I had issues with figuring out a way to present the supreme court since I don't really know how they really talk and act. So in keeping with trying to make this a fun fan fiction, I made up a lot of what happens with the characters. Please do not become offended with the unrealistic nature of how the court acts toward Frisk and the brothers. I felt personally stuck and even loathed to continue because it felt more like work then just enjoying myself. So fuck it. I enjoyed myself. Everything past this point is a work of fiction and should not be taken literally. PLEASE AS GODS AS MY WITNESS! DO NOT TAKE THIS SHIT LITERALLY! Its meant to help the story along and keep it entertaining and help the plot along. So please...please...understand....ty.)

(Characters belong to me, story belongs to Toby Fox. Oh sorry, strike that, reverse it. :D)

 

Chapter 14  
From great fury passion shall rise

 

Walking into that room was like walking into a funeral. Well what it felt like that anyway. Just minus the soldiers in camo lining the walls that can shoot you if you so much as stick one toe out of line. 

'Yeah very welcoming guys, I'm so touched with love right now.' I thought bitterly. 

I walked behind the soldiers that had come to lead me into the chambers. Sans and Papyrus walked on either side of me. Their faces empty of expression as people gasped at the sight of us. Some started to whisper and others could not seem to keep the horror or disgust from their faces. I could literally hear one person say in a load whisper, “Fucking hell. She looks like a demon! And those must be her undead skeleton soldiers! They sent a fucking demon? What happened to the so called human child they promised to send?”

I strained to keep my face calm and my body lax as they led us to the center of the room to stand at a podium. The soldiers split and walked a ways from me before stopping and turning toward me. Sans and Papyrus stood on either side of me and stood loosely. Their aura was alert and watch full. They looked at no one, but made it clear what their job was. 

I breathed and looked at the judges before me. They looked back at me with frowning expressions. As if I did something horribly wrong. But I knew this was their version of a poker face. So I did my own and stood waiting for them to start.

One of the court judges cleared their throat and pulled out a large folder. Opening it they shuffled the pages around before holding up one page in the air the looked at that and back to me. They did this several times before finally laying it down and saying, “ Frisk?”

I nodded at them. They looked at me hard and pointed at the sheet before them. “It says here that you are 13 years old and human. An orphan that went missing several years back. Is that true?”

I frowned. Where did they get those papers? They were completely wrong. “I don't know where you got those pages, but that is not completely true.”

They leaned back and rested their hands on the pages before them. “Then please, enlighten us.”

I breathed as I looked at the faces of the other judges. I could feel their minds. They were accusing. They did not believe me to be the human child in the papers because no human stood before them. They just saw....a demon.

I shivered and stood straight. Had to keep my head together.

“I was a human orphan several years ago. I was thirteen when I first made contact with the monsters and saved them from the spell that kept them underground. That was several years ago however. I am now 18 and adopted by the king and queen of the monsters. I am here to present all monsters. To bring to light the misunderstandings of them and teach humans about monsters to the best of my ability.”

One of the other judges leaned forward and said, “ You said you were human. How as I look upon you today I do not see a human. I see a...monster. What exactly happened to you in your time with the monsters?”

It took everything I had not to react to the slip. I knew what they really meant. Had to let it pass. Stay on topic. 

“ Many things. The monsters had to learn to trust me, and in turn, I them. Monsters react the same way as humans when seeing a threat, and at that time I was considered a threat...”

“You a child? A threat? I have a hard enough time believing that, but what I want to know is why don't you look human?”

A tell tail swish of my tail was the only sign of my agitation. I breathed and said, “ I nearly died by human assassins. My family and friends used their magic to bring me back. That magic caused me to change.” 

“So just having monster magic around you caused you to change?” asked another judge.

I shook my head, “ No. Two things caused the change that we know of for a fact. One was large amounts of magical energy being given freely by the monsters who cared and loved me. The other was my completely exceptance of their magic and love. That is want we believe caused the change.”

“You belive but don't know for a fact?” Spoke the first judge.

Shaking my head I replied, “ Much of what is happening to me is still under investigation by our royal scientist. However I do know that before the monsters imprisonment they roamed all over using their magic freely. No documents showed any humans being infected by monster magic.”

“But what about werewolves, vampires, and ghosts. What about your skeleton guards?” A judge said pointing at Papyrus and Sans. “Where they not at one time men themselves turned into skeletons? Are they not humans fallen into the spell of monsters?” 

They had me there. I never new the background of the brothers and the sudden accusation caused me to falter.

However Sans approached me and placed a hand on my shoulder. He nodded and I said, “ May the court allow my guard, Sans, to speak?”

The judges looked at one another before the first judge said, “ We allow this.”

Sans approached and cleared his throat. I was afraid he would make some wise crack about being risen from their mummies tomb or something silly like that. However he stood tall next to me and said, “ Hello, my name is Sans Skeleton. I will answer the questions you have asked my...Frisk about us. We were never human. We have always been skeletons and were born as such...”

“That does not seem logical. Skeletons don't have the organs or the needed parts for reproduction. How could they possibly....?”

“Magic.” Sans replied dryly at the interrupting judge. “ Magic is what makes monsters. That and their souls. That's what we are. Every monster who has gone to school learns that they are made up of magic, souls....and love.”

The court room burst into laughter. 

I clenched my fists and felt Papyrus hand on my shoulder. Calming waves soothed the edges of my anger a bit and I breathed as they said, “That is hard to believe. Monsters are said to be murderous creatures that kill and eat you. Evil demons that steal souls and mangle a man to death. Are you telling us that you monsters are cuddly soft friendly beasts who are made of magic fairy dust and love? And souls! Monsters can't possibly have souls!”

They continued to laugh and I could feel Sans preparing to summon his soul from his body to make a point. I grabbed him. He turns and I shake my head. 

'Their not ready for that.' I thought to him. 'They will see it as an attack and counter it as such.'

His face was filled with agitation. But he nodded and stepped away from the podium and back to my side. His face downcast as tried to he control his emotions. I took my place again at the podium. Back straight eyes blank. But inside I was seething. And it took all my will to keep my anger from showing once as the continued accusations came again and again. 

It seemed no one was willing to believe that monsters could be trusted.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

 

Five hours later I walked numbly out of the court room. My mind and spirit numb as the past few hours echoed through my head again and again. The accusations, distrusting looks, the grim smiles as we tried to explain that monsters were no threat, it felt like it fell on deaf ears. 

Sans and Papyrus walked on either side of me as the soldiers escorted us back out of the building. As we neared the door we could hear excited voices rising like a distant wave. The sounds of cameras going off caused me to suddenly stop moving. One of the soldiers tried to nudge me forward but was stopped by Papyrus. His hand blocked the man's from nudging me forward. His face, cold and hard, stared levelly at the man. The soldier visibly shook as Papyrus took his arm and wrapped it around my shoulders, pulling me away from them. A sneer evident on his face. 

I didn't say anything.

Sans turned around and took out my sunglasses and placed them on my face gently. His hands sliding slowly down my cheeks as he stepped away. However even that did nothing to calm me down. I was shaken on the inside. Cold fury burned harshly inside of me. All I could think of to do was to keep myself calm. 

Had to be calm. 

Sans and Papyrus stood before me and looked at each other. Sans tried to speak to me but I shook my head. I didn't trust myself to talk right then. He nodded at me understanding. Sans and Papyrus put on their shades before opening the doors for me. Outside was chaos. I had no clue where they came from or why they were even there, but reporters seemed to line the streets by the dozens. Their cameras going off like crazed lightning. They stopped only long enough to gaze at the skeleton men and I before take pictures like mad. The sounds of cameras snapping filled the air as they all pushed and shoved to get a descent shot of us. Then people with mics shoved on through and stuck their devices toward us. They shouted and screamed over the noise of the flashing cameras. Their voices felt like offensive insects buzzing around my ears. They all asked questions, but the questions were lost amid other questions. Everyone wanted their questions answered. But most were unsavory and stupid. 

I found myself shrinking back from the door and against the soldiers behind me. I didn't want to go out there. 

Sans and Papyrus looked back at me. Then they and extended their hands toward me. The visual was not lost to my panicked filled mind. This had happened once before when I was trapped in the mayors office. I had taken their hands in my mind to escape that horrible fate. To leave this place I must take their hands again and trust where they lead me. I reached out without another thought and took their hands. Papyrus and Sans tucked my hands under their arms and looked out into the sea of reporters. There was no limo waiting for us and no real safe way to escape the flood of reporters. 

Except one. 

I looked at the brothers as the thought came to me. I was uncertain about it but their minds agreed. It was literally the only safe way for everyone. The soldiers were litterally kicking us out so we could not go back in. The reporters were hounding us and would not let us go without answers we were not willing to give. 

This was the only logical choice.

So we all took a breath and synced ourselves. In front of everyone we seemingly vanished from sight. That should give them something interesting to write tonight. Bloody vultures.

We teleported our way back to the plane in one piece. The trip home in the plane was not nearly as sickening this time. My mind was still very numb and my body felt queasy and shaky. The brothers sat close to me and held me in their arms, but barely felt them or their energy. My concentration still in keeping myself locked tight. Holding back the thick sticky thing deep inside of me as it pulsed and beat at me with every breath I took.

Had to hold it. Had to hold it. I chanted as I hugged myself. 

By the time the plane landed I was shaking harshly. Sans and Papyrus were looking worriedly at me as they took my arms and tried to help me up. The moment they touched me I synced with Sans. He gave me a questioning look, but did not say anything. It seemed he understood my need to get home as soon as possible for he opened himself to me. The instant I felt his acceptance I threw everything I had into the spell. We teleported right out of the plane and into our apartment. I had concentrated a little to hard and put to much magic into it. The moment we fully materialized into the house I sagged between them heavily. They caught me and kept me on my feet.

“Frisk! How many times have I told you never to do jumps like that. And you took it all into yourself to. You could kill yourself like that kid!” Sans berated me as he and Papyrus put me into a near by kitchen chair. I slumped into it gratefully and purposely slammed my face into the surface of the kitchen table. I breathed harshly into the the table top as I felt my control slipping little by little. My temper being held back by a very short leash. I could feel that the brothers knew how close I was, because they stayed silent for a long while. Then Papyrus gently places his hand on my back and says calmly,

“Frisk, I...I don't know what to say that would calm you, but...you know we're here right? If you have anything you want to get off your chest right now, it might be best to get it off now. Holding it in will make you sick.” He leans closer and kisses the back of my head softly, “ Come on my love. The great Papyrus and his wonderful brother Sans is here to listen to you.” 

Sans takes his cue and steps behind me and places his hand on my other shoulder. “Paps is right kiddo. I hate seeing you like this, I mean, what they asked was so....”

“Stupid...” I replied darkly and quietly. 

He paused before answering, “ Yeah kid. Very stupid.” 

Papyrus sneered, “ The audacity of them. Asking questions like that. 'If we let monsters live here in the states, would they practice polygamy?' Really! Its not unheard of for some monsters to take more then one spouse, like ourselves, but the way they said it...” He shakes his head in disgust, “They make it sound so...dirty.”

Sans sighed and said, “ The fact of the matter is we survived it today. We have more court sessions in the future and luckily,” He holds up the papers they gave us before we left. 

“We should be ready this time.” 

“This time?” I murmur into the table. A harsh laugh escapes me as I sit up and stare them in the eyes. They backed away a few steps. Their eyes widening as they beheld my true state of mind. My gaze was crazed as the last shred of my control slowly snapped away.

“The questions they asked, the implications, the finger pointing! They never even gave me a chance to explain everything! Not once! All they did was sit on their fucking fat asses and ASSUME SHIT!” The last of my words came out as a scream as smoke billowed from my mouth and nostrils. The sound of glass braking somewhere in the house vibrated through out the now quiet room.

Sans and Papyrus had equally scared faces. Their emotions pulsed through me like a distant reminder. 

A voice inside me whispered, Theses were the men I loved. They didn't deserve my anger. They did not deserve my rage.

'What am I doing?' I thought.

I breath and slid to the ground holding myself. I concentrated on turning the anger into another emotion. The closest safest one. Sadness. As that thought crossed my mind fat tears started to fall from my eyes. I buried my head in my arms and let the last of my anger become consumed by sadness. I embraced it. 

I screamed as I cried. Letting out every last bit of energy behind it. I wanted it all gone. Every last bit. As my body shook and my screams intensified Sans and Papyrus walked over to me and sat with me. They petted me and talked softly into my long ears. Their words were lost behind the sound of my screams, but their gentle tone was there with me. Calming me down little by little.

I don't know when, but I remembered Sans leaving me for a few moments. A door opened and the sound of the angry woman could be heard only for a moment. Then a shriek as she ran from the front door and down the hall. I guess Sans showed himself to her this time. At that moment, I didn't care. 

Eventually my cries ended in hiccups and sniffles. Papyrus then picked me up and took me into the bathroom. He gently set me down and slowly removed my clothes. Sans turned on the shower and helped me inside. I stood miserably as the water hit my body. My soul feeling weary and exhausted. Sans stated with me as Papyrus went to check in with the king and queen. As well as give reports of what had happened today. 

Sans wipes my face and slowly brushed my shoulders as the last of the smoke that was drifting from my lips and nose evaporated into the air. My body seemed to finally calm itself and I leaned forward and fell heavily on Sans front. His jacket and shirt soaks with water as I drenched him. But I didn't want to move. He understood and held me in his arms for long moments as the water continued to slosh against my side.

After I had fully cooled off Sans turned off the water and threw a towel over me. After drying me off, he takes me into his room and sits me gently on his bed. He let Papyrus know to join us when he was done with his reports. Papyrus nodded as he typed and answered the open call he currently had with Undyne.

Sans softly closed the door, leaving it open just a crack. I sat on his bed and noticed that his bed was larger then mine since he took the master bed room. Oddly enough it wasn't as messy as his room back home was and the bed looked very inviting. The covers were a deep blue and the material plushy. As my weight settled in the mattress I found myself sinking into it gratefully. I fell back and enjoyed how my body seemed to sink a bit into the soft material. 

With my eyes closed I felt Sans walking up and sitting on the bed next to my hip. His gaze was on me, but he said nothing. His energy was calm and searching. I sighed and said, “Sans I...I'm so sorry Sans. I know that I don't have an excuse for the way I acted just now but...” A bony finger touched my lips silencing me.

“Frisk,” He said, “ There are a lot of things I can say right now for your behavior. But never would I ask for an apology for it.”

Chuckling I said, “And why not? I was a right ass a few minutes ago. I acted very childish and rude.”

He snorts, “ Trust me kiddo you could have done a lot worse. From the amount of power you let go, no matter how small it was, I would say you had an amazing amount of control.” He laid back on the bed with a grunt. “Not only did you hold it until you got home, but you also held it tightly enough during the entire five hour long debate in that room. At any moment you could have slipped and released your powers and those guys would have been on us in no time flat. I bet you we would not have been left alive.” 

I huffed at that. “You would have gotten us out of there before anything happened Sans.”

Grunting he replies, “ You put a lot of faith in my skills kid.”

I opened my eyes and turned to look at him. “Sans if I never had faith in your skills, I would never had suggested to father and mother to make you my guard. You and Papyrus have shown me time and again how faithful and trusting you are. Not only that, but your nature speaks for itself. You may not have been very good at protecting me when we first met, and I guess it was because you didn't know or me very well then. But after we left the underground, you really became a hero to me Sans.” 

His eyes widened and he snickers, “ Hero? Not bloody likely kid.” he ruffles my hair as he sighs and continues, “ Listen kiddo, I've lived a long life knowing shit other people shouldn't know. I've been forced to do things that I never wanted to do because of that knowledge. But this time around something changed. I guess it was you?” He takes his hand off my head and brings it down to my cheek. He holds it gently as he stares into my eyes. He whispers very softly. “ I never thought in my entire life that I would love a human. But kid,” His eyes narrowed even further, “ You got me bone-in for ya.” 

I giggle tiredly as he nuzzles my forehead with mine.

“I'm just tripping over my joints here.”

“Heheee.”

“Never for a moment will I find a bony-ful woman like you.”

“Hahaha!”

“Now excuse me for this one, but ah, I would say you have gotten under my skin, but I ain't got any.”

“Nyeehehehehe! Ohh!”

I slapped my hands over my mouth and looked him in the eyes. His eyes were wide with shock as they mirrored my own. After a few moments we both broke down snickering and then burst into fits of giggling as he glomped me into a tight hug. Our laughter lasted only a few moments. We laid there with our eyes closed and our foreheads pressed together as the distant sound of typing, and low voices, could be heard in the other room. 

Sans hands began to lightly caress my arms in slow calming motions. I moaned and opened my eyes to see one of his eyes peaking open and staring at me. I smiled and take a few moments to stare at his face again. Though devoid of skin and muscle, Sans bony face still had the ability to show a great amount of expression. The sheer intensity of his gaze seemed to melt my heart and warm my body as we just gazed at one another. I don't know why we just find ourselves just watching each other often, but, the sensation of just looking into his eyes always filled me with a level of peace. At that moment of just gazing at him I knew there was something I really wanted to do. Something that would calm my mind and spirit. 

“You know Sans.” I said as I leaned further into him. My towel falls from my body as my arms reach up and entwine behind his head. “I think I'm in the mood to give you what you've been asking for.”

His eyes widen a fraction before a lusty expression settled on his face. “Ooohh? Really.” he said as his deep voice deepened even further. The growling town caused my loins to burn.

I purred and leaned forward and kissed him deeply before responding, “Yes really.” I breath as I summoned up the determination of something that I wanted to say to him for so long. “Sans I...I want to feel you Sans, so very badly. Its been burning me more and more every time we do this and now...I really want the pain to end.” I say this as I rub my front against his. My eyes pleading as I stared at him with hope.

Sans eyes widened at that and his breath came out harshly. He asked shakily, “Kid...are...are you sure you want that now or wait, what exactly are you asking so I don't misunderstand here.” His eyes held a bit of bewilderment and uncertainty. 

Leveling my gaze I said, “ I think you know exactly what I'm asking Sans. I want you to take me. You and your brother. I want you both to make me yours completely. Tonight.”

His breaths came out harsher and his expression took on a man trying to keep his head above water, but finding himself sinking instead.

He tried one last attempt at being the mind of reason, “Kid are...are..are you sure you don't want to wait until after our wedding? I mean I can call your dad right now and.....”

In one fluid motion I leapt on him and sat astride his body. He was now on his back, looking up at me with surprise as I leaned forward and gazed at him levelly. All doubts gone. “Now Sans. No more waiting. I've been waiting for to long as it is. Please Sans.” My voice had taken on a pleading tone much to my chagrin. I didn't want to sound desperate, but I guess that's what this was. 

His eyes went dark in his sockets at my words. His skull sweated profusely as his breath became even harsher. His hands reached up to grab my arms and set me aside. Swiftly he jumps off the bed and rushes out of the room.

I stared in horror. Did he just run away? Fear started to eat at me at first until I heard a very confused Papyrus asking questions. 

“Sans what are you doing?! Why are you pulling me this hard!? Sans what is wrong with you! I was in the middle of....!”

Sans then reappeared in the door way pulling Papyrus hard by the arm. His eyes still black and his expression unreadable. After setting Papyrus in front of the bed he stood beside him. Papyrus looked very confused. 

“Brother your worrying me. What is going on....”

“Frisk wants us to take her tonight.” Sans said in a low tone. His voice seemed to be still comprehending the turn of events. 

Papyrus grows still as he looks at his brother then at me. “T..t..tt.ttttt...take her?” He gasped. His face going a bright orange. Sans swallows and nods. Papyrus looks at me and is about to ask the same questions Sans just asked not to long ago. Before he could I threw the towel away from me and sat on the end of the bed. My legs spread, head back and chest out. I tried to pose in a way that I hoped proved my point. Even though my blush and my adverted eyes said differently. My tail whipped about behind me in agitation as my ears shivered on either side of my head and fold backward. However I knew what I wanted. It was up to them to decide whether or not to accept what I offered.

They both gasped and grew still. Then they looked slowly at each other. I didn't know what they said to one another but they seemed to have reached an agreement because they both started to disrobe at the same time. 

They stripped slowly revealing their bony bits piece by piece until they were bare of anything. Their nude forms were of course skeletons. Just bone. But for the energy in their souls, and the burning desire in their eyes. They were living men who wanted to grant my wish as well as their own. From their pelvis region both sported glowing members that mimicked the colors of their eyes. One brilliant blue, the other bright orange. As I looked at them now both had impressive sizes. Sans was a bit shorter but had a nice girth. Papyrus's was longer but quite plump as well. 

My breath became short as I took in their appearance. 

'I wonder what they think of me?'

Sans huffed as he slowly approached the bed first. He sat next to me and hugged me close. Nuzzling the side of my face he says, “Kid after all theses years you should know that by now. Stop doubting yourself and trust what you feel.” His hand slid between my breasts and laid gently over my heart. “In here.”

Papyrus sat on the other side of me and leaned in and hugged us to him. We sat that way for a long while. Our souls tuning into one another pulsing with each of our breaths. After a few minutes Papyrus leans back and says, “Sans you can go first you know, I can wait.” 

Sans and I looked at him wide eyed. Before we could voice anything Papyrus places his hand on my cheek and said, “Frisk, yesterday you gave me something very precious. Your trust. I highly appreciate that you gifted me with something so monumental as that after everything you went through.” He nudges me softly on the head with his forehead and kisses me softly. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back with equal amounts until he pulled back and pushed me away softly with a sigh. 

“Now I believe it's my brothers turn. Besides,” Papyrus leans over past me and looks Sans in the eyes. “A certain someone didn't get his turn last night after all.” 

Sans huffed at that. “Damn right I didn't bro.” Sans said as he played along, “ It's about time the kid got shown what a real skeleton can do.” 

Papyrus rolled his eyes, “Oh please brother. I'm as much skeleton as you are and remember it was I who mad her scream last night.” Papyrus emphasized this by reaching up and tweaking my breasts playfully. I giggled and playfully slapped his hands away. He sat back chuckling as Sans gave him a playful glare. 

“Alright bro. Your on! I'm going to make her sequel so loud the lady next door will be calling the cops on us for murder!”

Papyrus and I cocked our heads at him in question.

“What are you talking about brother? Murder what?”

“That pussy! Yeeehhh!” Sans exclaimed before pouncing on me and tackling me onto the bed. He holds on to me tightly as I continued to giggle as his hands roam around my body, tickling ferociously going, “bang bang gotcha! No where to hid human! Your ass is mine now!! bang bang bang!!”

I giggled and laughed until he suddenly bit my exposed neck. My giggles instantly dissolved into a moaning purr as his tickling wandering hands slowed to an exploring caress. His sharpened teeth bit deep enough for blood to flow a bit but not to be considered a deep wound. He growled into the bite and the sound reverberated through my body, causing me to lurch up into his arms and moan loudly. My hips start to shake as the sensation vibrated down to the pits of my stomach. Finally pulling back he licks the wound with his long blue tongue before making his way to my lips and kissing me deeply. 

Our bodies pressed together and slid along one another as our tongues fought for dominance. We growled, hissed, and nibbled until I thought I would go mad from the mental and physical foreplay. Sans then pulls back to look me in the eyes. His blue eye glowed vibrantly in the darkness as his fangs protruded from from the rest of his teeth. His glowing neon tongue hung out from his fangs as he panted down at me. With a deep growl he slid down to my breasts and took one between his fangs, suckling it greedily as his other hand molded and pinched its twin. I moaned out loudly and clutched at the sheets in pleasure. My tail whipped around behind him as his suckling became overpowering. He nuzzled, growled, and sucked. Pulling my nipple expertly between his teeth and stared up at me with an over whelming look in his eyes. Then swiftly plunging back down and taking as much of my breast as he could into his mouth and suckling it with all of his might. I cried out as my hips began to thrust up against his legs. I could feel his warm member butting against my thighs, eager to enter me.

At that moment I was only to eager to agree.

“Sans!” I gasped out at him and watched as his eye turned up to find me. It's light flashed in the darkness. “Please Sans hurry!”

He grins. Lifting himself off of me just enough to climb up and position himself closer to my entrance. First he tests the waters by touching the surface of my vaginal entrance. It was soaked. His grin could not have been wider. 

“Damn kid you are sure into some kinky stuff. That little bit and your soaked.” His voice was very low as he petted and rubbed my already swollen and hot clit. I gasped out as he touched it and a puff of smoke erupted from my lips and drifted into the air. Sans hands reached out and touched the smoke as he joked, “ Kid you need to stop smoking, its not good for you you know.” 

I could not laugh at that moment as he slid his hardened member along my opening careful. He breathed hard as he looked into my eyes. He sighed and said carefully, “ Frisk, Babe. We can always stop you know. We don't have to do this now...”

He stopped talking as I hit him with a death glare. 

I think he got the point.

He grinned slightly and turned to look at Paps and said, “ Hey Paps. You know the drill, get over here.” 

I turned to Papyrus to see him steadily stroking himself as he watched us. His eyes seemingly glued to my breasts as if in a daze. 

'Huhh...never thought Paps to be a boob guy.'

Papyrus smiled at me, seemingly reading my thoughts but choosing to remain quiet. He gets up from his position at the end of the bed and sits closer to us. His position now next to my head. Turning he kneels beside me and holds out his hand. I suddenly feel a tugging sensation as my soul drifts out slowly from my body. It hung suspended before me and as I watched Sans and Papyrus's souls also emerge and float before them. 

“Babe. Did anyone ever tell you how monsters mated?” Sans asked as he continued to rub my swollen nub with his erection. I nodded.

Monsters mated in two ways. Spiritually and physically. Monsters had to physically and spiritually mate to ever hope to have children. Ghosts, skeletons, and other monsters with lack of true physical parts, need to use a large amount of magical energy to become physical enough to mate. It wasn't hard just more work. One of the reasons why Paps became so tired after I pleasured him. He used up much of his energy in maintaining his erection and cumming.

However why was Sans asking me this?

“Kid I don't want you to go into this without knowing everything. If we make love we have two options, but we can only do one of the two so we don't accidentally impregnate you in the process. One of the options is physical and the other is spiritual. If you do spiritual, both me and Papyrus will guide you and show you how awesome it could be. However if its physical, we would have to be very careful how me and Paps will do this without scaring you. Its your choice love.”

I frowned. I had a choice on the form of sex? One or the other? Hmm.... I never thought to face this when we finally got to this part but, if I had to chose....

I looked at him and smiled. “Physical.” 

Sans eyes become serious, but before he uttered a word I said, “ Sans. I love you and Paps to death, but you guys can't keep tapping around me as if I would shatter into pieces at any second.” I stop and think back on the last few hours and sighed. “Okay granted I haven't much proved that I'm not going to shatter at any second but... I...I trust you guys, okay. If I don't like something, I'll say it, alright.”

I gave them my biggest smile. Our souls slowly returned to our bodies as Sans leaned over and kissed my lips. The sensation of lips from him still boggled me. The invisible lips softly kissed my own as he traveled from my mouth to my chest placing one last kiss at my heart.

“Alright love, if that's your choice.”

I smiled widely at both of them. This was my choice and I wasn't backing off now.

Papyrus held my head on his other leg as his member rested softly at my lips. We agreed that Sans would penetrate me while Papyrus took my mouth. This way we all got something. They each were inside of me, and I got to feel them both taking me at the same time.

Win win right?

I breathed as Papyrus's hands touched my breasts. He played, flicked, and molded until I could not think straight. Sans waited until I was drunk from the pleasure of Paps hand play before he asked me if I was ready for him. I nodded as I arched my back and growled happily. My eyes filled with magic and transformed into their colors. Their personal marks on me. 

“Now Sans please!” I begged.

Sans smiled and pressed in slowly. The sensation of him entering caused me to flinch and sudden panic filled my mind as past experiences flooded me. I tried to push them back but they invaded my mind at a frightful speed. They seemed to threaten to drown me in my own fear until I felt the gentle pulses of the brothers. They hold me gently in my own mind, their sudden appearance surprising in the middle of my fear soaked mind, but I could not have asked for a better way to escape the fear. Calming down bit by bit I found myself mentally floating as the rest of Sans engorged erection finally found its way fully home within me. The sliding sensation was so gentle and filling that I opened my eyes in wonder. Tears slid down my glowing gaze as I stared back into his bright eye. His smile was filled with gentleness and love as he leaned forward and kissed me softly. The warmth of it caused my tears to flow harder as I hugged him to me. The love from him the only thing I wished to drown in. 

Pulling back he looked at me levelly and he informed me that he was about to move. I nodded again and gasped out as he pulled out slowly before entering again at the same pace. My head fell back on Papyrus's leg as Sans continued his slow and easy slide. His thrusts shallow at first soon became deeper as my cries became louder. My hands flailed for a moment before Papyrus caught them in his own and held them above my head gently. I squeezed them as I found myself in wonder at the sensation of what Sans was doing to me. The feeling of being filled was so odd. Alien, and yet it felt so right. The feel of him moving gently, the width brushing my walls every time he moved. It was more then I had ever hoped to feel. 

Sans body fell on top of mine and he held me close to him. His arms encircling me as he continued to thrust. His cock penetrating even deeper as the sensual sensation of his body sliding against mine flooded my senses. Sans face was buried over my right shoulder and the sounds of his grunts and gasps along with his encouragements continued to build on my own pleasure as I heard the wonder behind his words.

“A...a..kiddo....gods! I...n...n.n..never..t...thought... Ah! FUCK! So good! Damn it! Ah! Oh babe! Babe! Your so...fuck!! Ah! Y...y...your so...damn...tight. ” He punctuated those words with quick, deep, singular thrusts that caused me to cry out and thrash under him. 

I would admit that I had forgotten Papyrus for a bit as Sans sensual dance took most of my attention. However I suddenly felt him on the edge of my conciseness. I turned my head to my left and looked up at him. His face was filled with wonder, joy, and desire. His hooded eyes and lazy smile gave him such a masculine expression that was so male that I felt myself become even more moist. Sans gasped as my internal muscles clenched around him and he speed up a little faster at the sensation. Gasping I looked down on Paps aching cock. Its glow bright in the darkness of the room. It dripped small amounts of orange precum and I giggled at it almost drunkingly. 

Smiling I brought my hand up and grabbed it firmly by the length and stroked it a few times. Paps gasped and gripped my hands tighter at the sensation. Grinning I kissed the tip lovingly before slipping it carefully between my lips. Papyrus growled out as he entered and licked his teeth as he panted out shakily. I looked up at him and mentally said, 'Papyrus my love. I'm sorry I didn't pay you any mind until now. Fuck me Paps. Fuck me like your brother is fucking me. Do it love please.'  
His eye glowed brightly as he gripped my hands and sat up straighter. Sans stopped long enough to help us adjust into a position were they both could take me. I eventually found myself on my stomach, my hands wrapped around a pillow for support, and both brothers on either end of me. Sans entered first and I cried out at the sensation. He was mmmuuuccchhh deeper then he ever was before! The sensation caused me to gasp out as his erection seemed to touch something it didn't before. Something that caused me to shake and moan at the sensation of it. 

“Well, well, well, babe. Looks like I found your g-spot.”

“M.mm.mmm my..what?”

I could feel his grin from behind me. I swear I could! 

“ Just relax and let old Sansy get you and misses G acquainted. Frisk, Miss G,” He thrusted in that odd way again and pleasure shot through me causing me to shout. “Miss G, Frisk.” He did it again and I shook and screamed at the sensation. 

“Sans she needs to concentrate if I'm ever going to have fun over here.” Paps said dryly.

Sans smiled and said, “Sorry bro, go ahead I'll be good.” He punctuated that with another slow thrust to my G-spot. This caused my tail to whip around and slap him a few times on the side before he grabbed it and wrapped it around my waist to hold it down. 

Papyrus looked at him levelly before firmly grabbing his erection and gently caressing my lips with it. A gentle tease. I licked it softly, lapping the tip slowly before speeding up. I lapped at it like a cat with cream, a dog thirty for water, a woman savoring the taste of her fiances dick on her lips. 

Hehehee, sorry about that got to carried away there.

He panted as I licked. I brushed the underside of his penis with my tongue, right under the head of his cock, and he growled out as he grabbed the back of my head and forced his erection into my mouth. Luckily just missing all my sharp teeth. He begins to pump hurriedly. His thrusts shallow as to not choke me. He grunted and cried out in joy as one of his hands grabbed the back of my neck and positioned it in such a way that he was able to slide a bit deeper. I breathed through my nose and concentrated on keeping my tongue buissy as what Sans was doing behind me nearly made me lose my control. 

After a while the room was filled with our breaths. Huffing, cursing, praising, slapping sounds filled the air as the two brothers took me simultaneously. Sans fell on my back as his thrusts took on a hurried pace. Papyrus slouched forward, his forehead almost touching his brother's back as he thrusted just as fast into my mouth. My body felt like it was on overdrive from the sensations. The building lust, the love flowing from the two of them, the joy, the overwhelming desire to climax with them. 

It felt as if we were climbing something beautiful. We strained, growled and moaned as the distance became quickly shorter. In my mind I could see us almost running to it. Straining to get to a light at the end of a large dark tunnel. Something at the end of that tunnel was important, something amazing! 

I suddenly felt a shifting in my chest as Sans and Papyrus thrusted even harder into me. A burning sensation that coursed through me and seemed to turn the very fiber of my being into a flaming mass. Sans suddenly felt like a gentle winter breeze, feeding my flames oxygen as his thrusting increased. Papyrus felt like a warm day in Summer. His heat and life encouraging my flame higher. I felt them at that moment like never before. Their two souls linked by kinship, and now mine linked by their equal love for me, and something else. As I found myself gasping and shivering under them, encouraging them to end me, to bring me to release, I saw something behind my minds eyes. 

I saw their souls and my own. Circled by the souls of my parents and friends. They stood away from us in the darkness as we stood in a circle of light. The brothers souls, that have always turned the opposite way from everyone elses that revolved around my soul, seemed to speed faster and faster together toward my soul. Until finally as Sans screamed he was cumming, and Papyrus shouts became louder as he begged for release, and as I felt my loins tightening as my body was finally pitched over the edge, I saw our souls merge. My eyes filled with white light as I screamed. Intense sensations filled me beyond my own. I could feel Sans and Papyrus as never before. It felt as if for a solid moment in time, we had become one. 

We had reached the end of that long dark tunnel. At the end in the light, just for a scant few moments, we all saw two figures standing at the end. Their shadows stood tall and confident before us. Their odd appearance puzzled us. They then suddenly vanished like vapor and two glowing lights took their places. The two lights shoot into my stomach. 

The image instantly vanished and the remaining climax shook me as our screams continued to surround me. After long moments we finally settled down and fell into a tired pile. My breaths were shallow and my body would not stop shaking. After shocks of the intense climax continued to vibrate through my body as I tried to breath through it. My hands still clenched into Papyrus's.

Sans was dead weight on me as he huffed, shook, and squeezed my body against his own. Papyrus also shook and his hands clenched into mine as he tried to get his breath back. We didn't move for long moments. Our breaths harsh and our bodies to tired to move or think. I found myself sinking into sleep as a voice echoed through my mind, filled with wonder and joking finality.

'Welp, her parents are going to kill us.'

 

(Okay there you guys have it! Finally finished this one and man was it a dosy! Woo! Now I understand that much of this chapter was just them doing the nasty but give me a brake, there was a lot to cover there. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed the story and continuously send your reviews and comments. My review thing is acting weird at the moment but please keep sending them. I'm excited to say things are really heating up for Frisk and the guys, and no not just in the bed room. Things are stirring and they will not make life easier for the trio. Until next time my little mutton chops :3 )


	15. Another change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They wake up to a demanding knock

(More sexiness in this chapter. If I'm doing this to much let me know and I'll try to back off from it. ty. :D )

(Characters belong to Toby Fox. Story idea by me)

Chapter 15  
Another change

The next day proved to be filled with little surprises, big bangs, embarrassment, and shocks. Not exactly in that order, or it was in that order? It doesn't matter! It was a very crazy and unpredictable day. And it all started first thing in the morning.

It began with an insistent banging noise coming from the front door. I was deep under the covers and cocooned in its warmth. I was not moving. I knew who it was. That damn bitch can go cough up a lung for all I cared at the moment. Feeling sore all over, sleep was the only thing both my mind and body craved at that moment. And I was very much agreeing with them. 

The brothers were more or less all over the bed spread covered in their own section of the large blanket. Sans was sprawled out. His mouth wide open and a loud snore escaping his gaping jaws. Papyrus was cutely curled on his side with his head covered by the rest of the coverlet. His tiny little snorts peppered the air as the banging sound continued. 

Sans woke up with a snort and a curse. “Fucking bitch needs to know when to bother people with her her god damn complaints. I'm not getting up, she can go fuck herself.” He said as he turned to his side and grabbed a section of cover and threw it over himself. Papyrus snorted and twisted in his sleep at the noise, never waking once.

I did mention once that the brothers weren't exactly morning people yes?

The knocking was soon accompanied with yelling. But this sound was deep and male as it said, “ This is the police, we need you to open up this door right now or we're braking it down!”

This got both me and Sans sitting up in the bed at the same time. Heart galloping I stared out of the bedroom door as the sound continued. My blanket fell from me as I got up hurriedly and began to make my way to the front door. I grabbed Sans robe along the way, however his gasp stopped me. I turned and saw his eyes wide and filled with disbelief. 

I cocked my head at him in question as his mouth fell open slowly.

The pounding on the door intensified as well as the officers threats. Sans closed his mouth and shook his head to clear it. Leaping from the bed and grabbing his robe from my hands and said, “Kiddo your in no shape to meet anyone this morning. Trust me. Stay inside the room with Paps and I'll answer the door.”

“Sans what are you talking ab....”

“FINAL WARNING! IF YOU DO NOT OPEN THE DOOR IN THE COUNT OF THREE WE WILL...”

Sans didn't have time to say anything more and shoved on his robe and with a quick 'stay here gesture' ran to the front of the door and knocked on it. This caused the officers to pause. They knocked back and Sans said, “Annnnd how may I help you this fine morning?” voice smooth as butter. It was as if he was speaking to an audience coming to see him at a stand up show. As he spoke I snuck a bit closer to the edge of the hall way and listened to the rest of their conversation.

The officer said, “ Sir, I need you to open this door and come out and talk to us for a few minutes.” The voice was low, older, had an odd twang to it. It was so interesting how many new accents you here in America.

Sans hummed a bit in disapproval. “Gee I don't think that's a good idea officers. You see, I'm kind of bare boned at the moment and need some time to get dressed. On top of that ….”

“Sir are you resisting us?” The officers voice was cold.

Sans huffed in irritation and tried again, “I'm not resisting anything I'm trying to warn you about....”

“Are you threatening us son?” the voice of another officer interjected. His voice filled with a growl.

Sans turned back and saw me hiding behind the wall. His face filled with exasperation. He was at a loss as to what to do. How do you talk to people who refuse to let you speak? So I stood tall and approached the door. Sans face became livid but I held my hand to him and said, “Officers, this is the monster ambassador Frisk Dreemurr. I ask if you would please re frame from doing anything rash.”

“What in the hell is she talking about?”

“She said she's the ambassador to those freaks?”

“No way that can't be true. Ifen it was, she would be in some uptown loft or something. Not in this back part of Norfolk.” 

The officers seemed to agree right then and there that I was lying.

Sweat drop.

Me and Sans looked at each other. He shrugs. I sigh and said, “ I am Frisk Dreemurr, and if you would be so kind as to wait until we are properly dressed to see you, we will gladly open the door.”

“Why not now? Are you hiding anything? Your being awfully suspicious, locking yourselves away in there and not wanted to open the door. Smells like something sketchy is going on here.”

“Yeah I smell it to. Bob.” 

“Shut up Rick.”

I groan as I said firmly. “ There are two very good reason why we can't let you stroll in officer.”

“Ohhh... Then wha....”

“We're naked for one!” I shouted, losing all of my patience. A throb of power sparked from me and Sans gasped and grabbed me. His energy pulsed and started to calm my own down. But what power I did unleash continued out. We heard a distant crash and a scream from down the hall. The officers become confused as Sans held me tighter. A soft curse escaping his teeth. 

“Rick why don't you go look in on that and I'll stay here and finish this.”

“Right, right.”

One of the officers leave and the other one remaining sighs and says, “Okay, that is a valid reason, but you still has of yet to give me the second one.”

I said firmly, “Because we're monsters.”

Sans grips my arm tighter at that, but I remained steadfast. We came here to give understanding and peace here to the Americans. Hiding who we were would not last forever.

Laughter emanated from the door, “Oh please don't make me laugh.” He....laughed. Then it suddenly became quite on his side. A low, serious tone said, “Look I'm losing my patience, and we have a lot of very angry people out here who you need to answer to. Now get your clothes on and open this damn door before I have ta call back up and have you all arrested for disturbing the peace. I'm given ya one minute understand.”

Fury raced through my veins. The power grew more and more as I began to shake with rage. Smoke and flame licked out from my fangs. My claws lengthened and a deep horrifying growl escaped me. 

'HOW DARE HE! HOW DARE HE TREAT US LIKE THIS! EVERY TIME WE TURN AROUND IT WAS THE SAME THING. PEOPLE LAUGHING AT US, SCOLDING US, THINKING WE'RE A JOKE! ARE ALL HUMANS LIKE THIS!? ARE THEY ONLY GOING TO LAUGH AT US! FUCK THAT NOISE!!!'  
In my rage I could not contain the mental thoughts or feelings. My soul was flaming with anger and Sans attempts at calming me came to late as the doors bolts suddenly unhinged themselves and the door flew open on its own. Behind the door a stunned officer started down at us, his eyes wide as saucers. I stared back up at him and felt a hissing sensation begin to escape my lips, but I had enough sense to squash it. However I did not have any sense to realize that I was still nude. However Sans did and had placed himself right in front of my body in a hugging fashion. I did not notice. Nor would I since I was spending a great deal of my time trying to keep calm as I glared daggers at the officer who was now slowly turning white as a sheet. I felt Sans arms tighten around me as I tried to calm down. Opening my mouth I found I was to furious to say anything at first and all that I ended up doing was releasing large amounts of smoke into the air. The officer stepped back a few paces, his eyes bugging out crazily as he began to murmur something under his breath.

It sounded like he was praying.

Finally I opened my mouth and got out, “I told you to wait, didn't I?” I could not help the deep growling voice that emanated from my mouth. It sounded....demonic, even to my ears.

The officer screams, “MOTHER OF GOD!” and promptly faints.

The fainted officer caused much of my irritation to fly out the window. Sans and I stared at his fallen form in amazement. 

'Did I scare him that badly?'

In panic I ran to his fallen form and felt his pulse. He was alive. Sighing I began to lean away from him to let Sans know, when a scream erupted from down the hall. Turning I look and see the other officer. His eyes were wide with shock and his mouth agape with horror. His eyes looked from me to the fallen officer and then back to me.

'Oh no. He doesn't really think that I....?'

He takes out his gun and points it shakily at me. “Don't you fucking move! Don't you fucking come any closer you demon! Mother of GOD!”

'Yeah he really thinks I did this.'

Sans stands still as he looks at the other officer. He was still in his blue robe and had a very odd stance. As if he was waiting for something. The other officer saw him and freaked out even more his voice became loud as he shakily took out his radio and requested back up. 

'You have got to be kidding me!!'

I tried to adjust myself to look at the man better when he screamed and fired. The sound caused me to flinch. But I never felt the familiar pain of a bullet. Sans had taken his cue and jumped in front of me catching the bullet with is spell. Sans stood there angrily, his eyes piercing the man as he stood there shaking, his gun still shivering in his grip. But before anything could be so much as uttered, Papyrus walks out into the hall way with a confused expression on his face. He had put on his red robe and was rubbing his eye sockets and in mid yawn.

“Brother what is going on? Wheres....” 

The officer, in a panic, turned his gun on Papyrus. It felt as if time slowed down as the officer aimed and fired. Sans and I were distracted by Papyrus's entrance and didn't see the officer turn and shoot. It wasn't until the sound of the gun going off and Papyrus's face contort in pain that we knew. 

Papyrus fell screaming as he clutched his left arm. Blood seeped from the ripped cloth of his robe and he held it fiercely. Several white chips could be seen trickling with the blood as it flowed slowly from the wound. My heart almost stopped at the sight but my body moved as I rushed to his side. I sniffed him and pulled him into my arms protectively. Holding him to me tightly. I looked up and hissed angrily at the officer as he stared at me and aimed his weapon once more. It shook violently as his eyes widened on my enraged face. However it was Sans who was the most threatening at that moment. He looked up at the frightened officer. His eyes were empty black holes and his face contorted in crazed rage as the officer screamed that he told us to not fucking move. That if any more monsters come out again he will open fire.

Sans snapped. His hand flew up and knocked the officers gun from his grip. His blue eye blazing with a hint of gold as his hand rose and captured the officer in his spell. The officer screams as he is rocketed toward Sans. He stops several inches in front of him and shrieks in Sans face. 

“Shut up.” Sans said, his voice low and threatening. 

The officer shuts up. 

“You know you have some nerve coming over here and acting all big and bad. You come here first thing in the morning pounding on our door and threatening us if we didn't open it. You don't believe us when we told you what we were. Instead you laughed at us and continued your threats. Now you've gone there and tried to not only hurt my fiancee, but you shot my brother.”

His eye blazed for a moment causing the officer to whimper.

“Are you really looking to have a bad time? Because if you are.....”

“Sans!” Papyrus interrupts as he gingerly sits up in my arms. His eyes scrunching tight to the pain as he said, “Sans, you and I both know that this is just a misunderstanding. They can't openly trust people in theses situations. We were taught that several times in the past. Remember.” His eye opens and stares at Sans calmly. “Brother if anyone is at fault it's us and the ones who arranged for us to be here. So please, put him down brother. Let him say what he needs to say. Okay?” His head nodded toward Sans at his last word as he implored him to do what he asked.

Sans face was contorted with pain as he looked at his younger brother. Then, sighing, he sets the officer down and turns away from him and walks to us. Kneeling he takes us into his arms and breaths. We closed our eyes and felt a gentle power wash over us. A soft glow emanated from our bodies and lit the dim corridor with white light. The fainted officer wakes up and is helped by the other officer as they watched in astonishment. As we held each other close my hand finds Papyrus's arm as if compelled. I placed my hand over his wound and felt heat radiating from my hands. A few seconds passed before I removed my hand and Papyrus sighs. Sans smile lightly.

The light dims and vanishes. 

We opened our eyes and looked at each other before hugging once more. Needing to be close to each other at that moment. This flabbier gassed the officers, and the people who now littered the halls and saw our display of affection.

The officers apologized after that. They seemed amazed at such a holy spectacle that they just witnessed from such devilish looking monsters. We were offended, but we kept that to ourselves. The people down the halls, including the woman who had been yelling at us for days now, all came to greet us. It was so strange how a small show of healing magic could make humans perspectives of you change so suddenly. They all wanted to see us now and learn more about us. Papyrus was happy to talk but Sans stayed silent and kept his body firmly in front of mine. Knowing his brother was safe for now he grabbed my hand and walked back into our apartment before people could talk to me directly. 

He took us to his room again and firmly closed the door. Sitting me on his bed again he leaned over me and said, “ You realize that the entire time you were out there you were nude right?”

A horrendous blush erupted from my cheeks as I covered myself with my hands. Dryly he chuckles, “To late kiddo, most of the downstairs apartments have seen your luscious bod.” Then he breaths with a harsh sound. “And that pisses me off.”

I cocked my head as he lays on top of me fully. His robe gaping open as his pelvis sits firmly between my legs. He moans gently into my ears and says, “Frisk, baby. Let me just have a moment with you. I...I just want to feel you. I'm so frustrated right now that I don't....” I licked the side of his face and put my arms around his neck. I pushed my hips up against his and feel his erection brush up against my clitoris. We gasp as he begins to slide against me. He rotates his hips, pushing gently, and rubs sensuously on the nub until I feel the moister spilling from my loins. He groans in appreciation as he pulls back and slowly sinks into me. I gasp at the sensation of being filled. It still felt so strange. No words could describe the sensation. But it felt so good. He slowly begins to pump into me, his body still fully flushed with my own. The sensation of his body rubbing on mine, his ribs brushing and flicking my aching breasts and nipples, causes me to gasp out and raise my hips into his thrusts. His pace quickens as we quietly strove to completion. The shocks of climax caused me to cry softly out in a shaky breath as he groans heavily into my shoulder. His hips slapping into mine in powerful pushes until he stopped and shook with his climax. Tightening his arms around me for a few moments he finally sighs and slumps to one side of me. 

We breathed as we stared into each others eyes. He reaches out and touches the side of my face gently as he says, “ Gods Frisk, how much I love you.” He chuckles and adds, “Your new look suits you by the way. Your parents are going to be thrilled.” 

I stare at him in utter confusion at the sudden compliment. 'What was he talking about?' 

Hearing my mental question his 'eyebrow' rose, “Your joking? You still don't know that you....” in mid sentence to his words I cocked my head at him. “Girl.” He sighs out in utter amazement and grabs my hand. Pulling it up to my line of vision I finally take in what he was talking about. As I stared at it it finally dawned on me why everyone was acting so weird around me this morning. 

Gaping at the appendage I saw white fur covering my entire arm. My hands were now large paws tipped with long claws. I gave a startled shout as I shot up from the bed and into the bathroom. I found a full length mirror and stood before it. The creature looking back at me looked so familiar. It was because it looked so much like mother that I for a moment I thought I was staring at her. Except for many noticeable differences. The height for one. Mother was quite tall and this creature was only 5'1. She didn't have two pairs of horns either. One, like large ram horns that circled up and around her ears to stop and curl close to her cheeks. She had goat like horns but her's where smaller. Theses looked a lot more like fathers with their height and curves to it. The eyes staring back at me were not hers either. Her's were a gentle sky blue. These were burning orange that were of course my eyes. The creature had sharp shark like teeth and web like ears of Undyne, fangs and furred body like my parents, legs of ( had to be Alphys,) that were bent sharply at the knees and ending in shard large feet. The tail was thick and long like Alphys's to with the tip of it tapered off into fluff. 

The face looked much like mothers, mostly in the face. The hair draping from my crown and fluffed around the face gave the creature a wild appearance. 

But I knew that the creature before me was myself. 

'I had done it. I finally became a full monster!' 

At the sudden realization fat tears ran down my face as I fell before the mirror to my knees. I sobbed as I watched the creature before me mimic me. I finally became like my friends and family. I was finally one of them, and the sadist thing was I also knew this would make life in the courts more hellish. They would call us liers and none of them would believe for a moment that I was ever human. They would think that my appearance before was a trick that we made. A lie. It sucked so badly that when my greatest joy is finally achieved, it is mixed with loathing that I achieved it when I needed what humanity that I had left to help us in the courts.

Sans walks in on me and notices me crying. Confused he walks over, kneels, and pulls me into his arms. “Baby whats wrong? I thought you would be elated. Why are you crying.” I laugh through my tears and told him. He breaths out and said, “Ohhh...I see. I see. Well we can't let those bad humans make you feel like shit now can we?” Sans hands rubbed my front were my once b cubed breasts hand now become slightly larger. His hands traveled down to my stomach and hips that were now fuller and wider then ever before. He moans like that of a man who took a bite out of his favorite cookie fresh from the oven. 

“Ahh Frisk, I hope I don't regret saying this, but woman,” He nuzzles the back of my furred neck as his hands travel and cupped my ripe buttocks. “You wear us so well.”

I giggled and looked at the mirror again. It was so odd to see my mother's face staring back into mine. Seeing Sans nuzzling my neck and feeling my body suddenly brought the old fear back. The fear that he still held feelings for my mother deep down in his heart.

Sans eyes open and looked at my own through the glass. He says calmly, “Frisk, that is one fear you should never have. I love your mother as much as I love your father, Undyne, Alphys and the others. They are dear friends to me. You and Papyrus are the only things I raise higher then myself. I love you both so very much. I would kill anyone who dares harm you.” his tone became flat and final as he whispered the last few words.

I gripped his hands and turned my head to lick his teeth. He chuckles and said, “Still the same old Frisk after all huh?” He licks my muzzle and I lick him back. Our teasing licks become deep kisses as his hands rain down over my breasts and squeezes them fiercely. I moaned and lean back into him.

“Brother?”

We stop and turn to see Papyrus standing at the bathroom door. His eyes filled with questions as he looks at the two of us. “What is going on? What happened to Frisk? She looks like...”

Sans cut him off, “ She's finally done it Paps. She's now a full monster. Well more or less. She still feels very human to.” He squishes my sides as Papyrus takes the hint and walks in and kneels beside us. 

“Impressive Frisk.” Papyrus says as his eyes travel around my face and drops directly to my breasts that Sans held firmly in his bony hands. “I see you've filled out, in more ways then one.” His tone dropped as he gaze stayed at my breasts. Sans chuckles and wiggles them teasingly before saying, “ So you all right Paps? Your not hurting anymore right?”

Papyrus's eyes stay on the wiggling flesh as he said, “ Just excellent. Never better. Oh however!” He just barley tore his eyes away long enough to say, “ We did cause some pretty intense disturbances last night.”

Sans stopped giggling my boobs as he said, “Oh? Do tell?” 

Papyrus went on to explain that next to our noise, our powers were also to blame for moving objects in the other apartments, some broken items, and flashing lights. Multiple people called the police station complaining about the noise and the officers only arrived as the calls got worse. They first refused since the lady, who yelled at us for the last few days, always called them for noise complaints. This time half the apartments called and they could not say no anymore. 

Sans and I stared up at Papyrus in embarrassment. He grinned and looked sheepishly as he said, “Also the officers wanted to talk to you for a moment Sans. Their not mad anymore, just so you know, I finished showing them our paper work and apologized again to everyone. They forgave us and even asked told me that if we needed anything, to just let them know.” He smiles softly at us after that.

Sans sighed and looked at me, then out the door, then back at me. “Welp, better get this over with quickly so I can get back to these.” He giggled them one last time and playfully twisted the nipples before he rose and walked out of the room. 

Papyrus looks down at me and holds out his hand. I grin and take it and was shocked to find myself pulled sharply in his arms and held tightly. 

“P...p..Paps?”

“Let me hold you Frisk.” He said in a low voices.

I became silent as he held me tightly. His arms gripping me to him were trembling. Frowning I pulled away and looked him in the eyes. “Paps, honey, whats wrong?”

He gives a shaky sigh and chuckles a bit before saying, “Frisk I...I don't know how many more times I can stand watching you almost get hurt in front of me. That bullet could have easily been for you. I'm glad it hit me, but...” He growls in frustration, “It was to damn close.” He looks up with a harsh look in his eyes. “How many more times will this happen Frisk? We're not even married yet and there have been way to many chances were we would probably never have the chance.” His grip on my arms tightened. His breath harsh he became silent. I blink up at him and hugged him to me fully. I nuzzled and purred into his rob and turned to look at his now, uninjured arm. I touched it lightly, were the hole still was and said, “Paps, watching you get shot today gave me the same idea. I don't know, when things will be at peace for us and humans but for now...” I looked up at him, “ We have to do our best not to lose sight of our mission Paps. I don't want to die and neither do I want either of you to. So lets do our best to keep each other alive okay?” I touch the side of his cheek and caress it softly. He moans and nuzzles my clawed hand and his eyes open to stare back into mine. Heat seems to slowly rise between us. 

He suddenly reaches down and picks me up bridal style. Carrying me to the bed in which we were awoken so rudely, he settles me down on the mattress and spreads my legs wide his robe opening at his hips revealing his aching member. 

'Deja-vu?'

He smiles as he hears my thoughts and leans down to kiss my lips. “I felt everything you two were doing as I was talking to thouse officers outside. It was really trying to cover a glowing erection as I felt you two making love in here. So now its my turn.”

I blinked up at him.  
“Is that the reason you sent him out there?”

His grin was a bit evil. “Oh they needed to talk to him alright, but I'm not going to make it any easier on him.”

I chuckle at Paps as he suddenly thrusts forward and impales me. Gasping I shiver as my already sensitive vagina took in his throbbing erection. Groaning he shivers and thrusts very slowly, testing the waters. His thrusts jarred me with their power even with him going at suck a slow pace. It felt delightful. The heat, the pressure, the moaning of my partner. It was more then I could ever hope for. His thrusts picked up as his breath becomes more and more shallow. My gasps fill the air and I thrust my head back as my breasts push up as if to greet him. His smile was suddenly fierce as he grabs my aching breasts and goes nuts on them. He pinches, pulls, and molds them in his bony hands. His moans growing in in volume. I knew I had to silence him or the people would hear him outside, so I turned over and pushed him into the bed. Surprised Papyrus looked up at me in shock as I began to rock against him. I never did this before so I motions were shaky and uncertain, but it was enough for him, for his head rolled back and his hands gripped his head in pleasure. I kissed him as his moans became to load and began to thrust onto his erection fiercely. His throaty sounds drenched me and I pumped faster and faster until we both climaxed. We screamed into each others mouths as his cream decorated the inside of my desert factory.

(I know I know but it was funny to say, so sue me.)

exsostid, I layed on top of him as we tried to regain our breaths. His hands wrapped around me as he said into my ear, “Frisk, that was the hotist thing in the world. Can we by chance do that again in the future, but this time with me on top?” 

I laughed and kissed his teeth. “Why not my love, hell I'll even let you do me on the kitchen table if you like.” 

His face froze and I waited to be bumbarded by his usual lecture on cleanliness and what not. 

It never came. 

Instead the most leacherous grin took over his face as his hands gripped my hips and he thrusted up into feircly bringing a high sqweek from my jaws. Looking down at his face his smug look was quite, fetching. My heart almost stopped at how handsome he suddenly looked to me. 

Lifting his hand up to my face he brushes a stray white hair from my forehead and said. “ If you promise to help me clean up afterword, I might just be on board with that.” 

His response floored me.

We here a door squeek open as Sans comes in with a fearce frown on his face. Papyrus grins at him cheekily and says, “So how did the talk with the officers go?”

Sans threw a bone at him and hit him in the head.

Papyrus's laugh explodes out as the bone bounced off his skull with a bonk.

Sans waits until he calms down and said, “We have a big problem guys, and your not going to like it.”

He was indeed right about that.

 

(Okay guys all done on this one. Sorry for it being so late, needed a brake and was constantly having issues with finishing this. It does not help that currently it seems some of the reviews aren't reaching me unless I use my phone! Blee! Anyway please continue to try to review the story, if you like, and send me messages if you do not trust that. Ty very much. 16 will be out soon. :D)


	16. Of food and demands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why! Why!! the horror!! Nooooo!!!! We're out of pasta!! Cries.)

(Characters belong to Toby Fox. Story belongs to me)

Chapter 16  
Of food and demands

 

We were out of food.

We stood before our pantry with crumpled expressions. We had searched through our cabinets and fridge and found it almost completely bare. The only thing visible was a lone pack of noodles, a half container of water, and a single egg in the fridge door. I approached the fridge and looked all over in shock surprised that we had so little when we have only been here for two days at the most. Turning I looked at Sans and Papyrus and said, “How did this happen? I thought we would have more food then this! We weren't even here that long? How are we out of food!? Wasn't there food here waiting for us already?”

They looked guiltily at one another and looked away. Sans replies, “ I didn't see the stock on food when I came here kiddo. I thought since the king payed for everything else he would have had made sure we had a stock of food already here but, umm...”  
He shrugs.

Papyrus coughed into his hand as he turned to look at me. A faint orange blush upon his cheek bones. “I...I uh...may have known about the issue when we first got here. Much of the food I used the last few days was what I asked Sans to summon back from the air port fiasco. I was hopping to go out shopping soon when I noticed how little food we had but um...we didn't have much time.” He scratches the back of his head and chuckles nervously. “Sorry about that Frisk, Sans.” He drops his gaze and continues to scratch his skull nervously. 

I stepped forward and lightly jerk his robe collar down toward me. His eyes open in surprise as I kissed him lightly on the teeth. My paws brush his cheek bones as I looked up at him and said, “Next time, let us know the situation ahead of time.” I bat my eye lashes up at him, “Okay dear.” His blush and mumbled agreement was so adorable that I leaded forward and kissed him again. This time slowly and with a bit more passion. He groans and pulls me even closer until we hear a throat clearing. We turn to Sans as he looks at us with a nervous grin and points off to the side. We follow his gesture and see the two officers standing in the living room with wide eyes and tea cups in their hands in mid sip. Visible blushes were etched on their faces as they took in the scene of me and Papyrus embracing so passionately.

We sprang apart and adjusted our robes, (yes forgot to mention that I now had a robe on to, purple in color if you must know) and looked every where other then each other. Sans chuckles at our modesty and strolls over to Papyrus and says something low to him. Papyrus freezes then conks his brother on the head. Sans chuckles and says, “Ow. Worth it.” as he walks back to his room. 

It seems Sans had already noticed our situation and had asked the officers for some aid in retrieving food for our apparent. Things were still very tense with us being in America and all, and with me looking so much more like a monster then a human, it made things even more complicated. So they agreed to help us, in exchange, for us to visit the station afterword to file some paper work to make life easier for all of us. We agreed readily. 

After ten minutes, we were washed, dressed, and ready. The officers escorted us to their car. As we walked out of the apartment several people stopped and stared at us opening. Some, who had witnessed our magic earlier, waved and told us good luck. Me and Sans awkwardly waved back while Papyrus waved enthusiastically back at them. When we finally made it to their car I stared at it for a few moments with a glare. The last time I was in one of those I was being forced into the Ebott city police department. The officers, I believe their names were, Bob and Rick, watched in confusion as I glared at their car. Sans takes my hand and whispers to me in my mind, 'Sweet heart, this isn't Ebott city. The proof is in how they are helping us now. Be brave alright?' 

Papyrus leans forward and places his hand on my shoulder. His thoughts held no words, instead comfort, warmth, and love seeped from him into me. 

I blinked and found my self inside the car situated between the two of them as the officers got in the front and started the car. I must have missed some time as I looked around confused. Sans grips my hand lightly in assurance. Papyrus grips my other hand and hummed low into my large ears. I tried to relax between them as we exited the apartment complex. However I soon found my breaths were raged and I started to shake unconsciously. Smoke drifted from my lips as fear slowly seeped into my mind. Sans and Papyrus tightened their grip on my hands and leaned into me. They gave me their strength and knowledge that I wasn't alone this time. They were here with me. I closed my eyes and tried to breath slower.

One of the officers, Bob I believe his name was, looked back at us from his drivers seat and said, “Is she going to be alright back there? We don't want no fire smarten in this here car now.”

Papyrus looks up at him with a worry grin and says, “ Frisk will be just fine. She...didn't have a good experience with some officers back in our home land. See the car made her remember some...well, she'll be fine now don't worry.” 

Both officers had a worried faces. Bob said, “We are mighty sorry again little lady. This here's a ruff neighbor hood you know. Its not as bad as some, but not exactly a place for delicate people like yourself princess.”

I blinked up at him from between the brothers and a chuckle bubbled from my lips. Then the chuckle erupted into a hearty laugh that surprised everyone in the car. I struggle to calm myself and said, “It's fine sir, don't worry about it. We're sorry as well. We didn't realize so many strange things would happen when we found ourselves in a human environment. I guess its a learning experience for us all.” I push my hair back and leaned into Papyrus's warmth, cuddling close to him and purred. My tail was draped over Sans's legs and he started to pet it slowly as my initial fears evaporated. Rick chuckles and says, “Man you look so scary, but your just a big kitty cat aren't ya?” His eyes sparkled at the idea. 

Sans clucks his tongue and says, “Yup shes, OUR, kitty cat alright, and WE love her very much.” I peaked at Sans from the corner of my eye as I saw him say this. His eyes were downcast but his position was ridged. I raised my eyebrow as Papyrus mentally said to me, 'I believe my brother is jealous of the idea that the human man seems interested in you?' he chuckles out loud as he gives his brother a side long glance. I grin back and used my tail to wrap around Sans's head and drape it over his shoulders like a shawl. I tickle his chin and he grunts and turns to look at the two of us. He blushes as he notices our hooded, smirking, looks. He quickly averts his eyes and curls into my tail, hugging it to him possessively. 

I suddenly had an evil idea spring to mind. The image of my tail suddenly dipping into his cloths to fondle his bones slowly. To curl and tickle and twist around his ribs and hips until he squirmed. Grinning wickedly I did none of those things. Instead I sent the images into his head eager to see his reaction. He stiffened and sent me a hooded look. One that promised retaliation. I winked at him in agreement. Papyrus, not to be left out, leans over me and grabs me closer. Rubbing his chin between my horns while his hands tightened around my middle. He wiggles his fingers on my belly and I giggle at the sensation.

The two officers coughed and we looked at them. Their blushes were very evident this time as Bob said, “Um I don't know how monsters do things, but um....do you mind not fooling with each other until after we bring you back home?”

We all blush in embarrassment as we straightened away from each other. Sans chuckles and says, “ Sorry about that, we're still in the dating stages of our relationship.” 

Rick looks back at us and says in surprise, “All three of yeah?” 

We nodded as the brothers held my hands with pride. Rick at first was reluctant to ask but then said, “Soo..if you don't mind me asking, do ya'lll um...” Bob bopped him on the head, “Ow Bob what was that for?!!” Rick said as he massaged his head.

Bob growled at him and said, “It ain't our business boy. How many times do I haven to tell ya, not to snoop. It ain't proper.”

Rick pouted, “ But I never saw monsters before today Bob. This might be my only chance.”

Sans, Papyrus, and I smile at them before I said, “Well it is one of the reasons why we're here. To clear out some of the misunderstandings between humans knowledge and fear of us. Much of it is very wrong.”

Ricks eyes lit up and he said, “Could you tell us a bit about em them then?!” 

Bob groaned and grumbled about Rick's inability to listen but was just as interested as he was. For the next forty five minutes I explained all that I could about monsters to them. Both seemed equally fascinated with our ways of life and how we were just like them in so many ways. Rick was much more vocal with his questions then Bob, but Bob did make sure to throw in his questions when he could. By the time we finally stopped at the local food store, all of us were talking animatedly and getting along fine. We carefully get out of the car, especially me with my horns, and stepped outside. 

For a moment I froze as I took in the large area before me. Lines of cars, side by side, ran up and down a large parking lot. Humans great and small moved about with easy. Buildings dotted the landscape. Fast food places, game stores, retail, you name it and it was there. So many smells and sensations assaulting me all at once. 

I suddenly found myself growing dizzy and nauseous. I leaned on Sans for support as the feeling became worse. His shoulder dominated my vision as he held me and I breathed in his scent slowly. Papyrus stood close and looked about as people stopped to stare, point, gawk, or take pictures. The officers stood with us and Rick asked worriedly, “Hey is the little princess alright? Whats wrong with her?”

Sans pats my back in sure strokes as he responds, “Must be a touch of some morning bug. She'll be fine in a bit.” his voice sounded odd but he held me protectively.

The officers nodded and said, “Take your time.” As I tried to breath past the nauseousness. I was confused as to why I was getting so sick so suddenly, but I finally felt better and leaned away from Sans. “I'm good now thank you.” I said with a smile. Sans face was void of expression as I looked at them all. I tilted my head at him but found myself being led into the store by Papyrus as he was eager to see what different types of noodles they sold. Over ten minutes passed and it seemed like the old Papyrus had returned. He scored up and down the noodle isles. Gasping and looking at every single type of noodle he could find. By the time we were half way through the isles our basket was full to the brim with noddle products. The officers were staring at his choices quizzically and Rick asked, “Hey Papyrus?”

Papyrus turned around with stars in his eyes. Rick gulped and continued, “Um...aren't you going to add more to the cart other then noddles? What about bread, fruits, meats?”

Papyrus stopped and looked at him and then down at his cart. His expression turned thoughtful and then he looked at Rick again. “Your right indeed. This isn't the only thing we need is it? Frisk, Sans.” We turned to him as we looked up from a box that had loads of jokes on it. 

“Would you be so kind as to find other ingredients for the house? I might be busy here for a while.” We nodded and Bob followed us. He motioned to Rick to stay with Paps as he did so. 

Me and Sans went back to the front of the store and pulled out a second cart. Many faces stared at us and a voice rose up as we were approached by the store manager.

“Excuse me? But what do you think your doing?” We stared at him openly as he marched up to us with a scowl on his face. Bob was no where to be found. 

The manager huffed at us as he said, “Don't you know Virginia state law! No full face masks in public places! Don't you kids know anything?”

We blinked. He thought we were wearing costumes? Bob finally appeared hurriedly. His face flushed when he saw what happened. The manager was reaching forward toward Sans face when Rick stopped him by grabbing his hand. 

“I wouldn't do that if I were you partner.” He said panting. He let go of the man's hands as he knelled over to catch his breath. I heard him mutter, “Getting to damn old for this.” 

The manager wasn't impressed until Bob explained who we were. The manager still didn't believe him and Bob started to look livid. So I stepped in. 

“Sir he is speaking the truth. What would it do for you to believe us?” 

The manager glared down at me and said, “ Do you have any ID?”

I stared at him and cocked my head, I reached into my pocket and pulled out my wallet. I looked at my picture ID and froze. On the picture was me before I changed. Which was yesterday. My hand shakes as I looked back at the man standing their so smugly.

'How was I going to explain that I just changed last night?'

He leaned forward and said, “Got social security card?” 

I shook my head, and his grin became dark, “Well then there is nothing you can do unless you have me touch your face. If it feels real then I'll believe it.”

I blinked. He wanted to... what? I started to shiver on the inside. Fear gripped me at the thought of this man touching me. Any human touching me so freely. The man's eyes gleamed at me and I didn't know if it was a trick of the light or my fear that imagined it. I looked away, to scared to look at him any more and Sans pulled me into his arms. My tail curled around him and my ears drooped heavily by my face. Whimpers escaped my lips as the old fear started to resurface. 

Bob's eyes flashed, “Now see here man! This little princess is the real deal. Look at her, how can you believe that is a costume!?”

The manager humped and stated, “Costumes are getting better everyday sir. Its facts, besides it's my store, its my right to check on my customers.” 

Bob glared, his teeth gnashing, until Sans said, “I think I have a better way around this.” He steps away from me, but does not brush away my tail. He looks at the manager with blank eyes and starts taking off his jacket.

“What the hell are you doing, don't you dare...” but before he finished Sans hand taken off his shirt to reveal his skeletal upper half. He stood proudly as everyone got a good look at his naked torso. I blushed and smiled at the sight. The manager paled visibly. Half the store froze as they beheld the living skeleton before them. Sans stood glaring at he manager and said simply, “Is this proof enough pal?” his voice was low and guttural. 

The manager shook and said, “Get out of my store now. Get out of my store now. Get theses freaks out of my store!! GET OUT!! GET OUT!! GET OUT!!”

He started throwing things at us as his voice reached a high pitch squeal. Sans arms blocked the items and quickly whipped around grabbed me. We teleported from the store. We reappeared outside on top of the building and I shook in his arms. He held me tightly as he whispered reassuring words into my large ears. Fat tears fell from my eyes as I cried into his naked collar bone. 

“Babe, there's nothing to cry about. It...was...normal I guess, for him to be scared of something like...”

“How much longer Sans?”

He stops to listen. “How much longer will people keep fearing us? Why can't they see we don't.... I'm so tired Sans...” I wept harder and cursed myself for it. All I seemed to do was weep and cry. When would I be strong enough? The monsters didn't need a week ambassador. They needed someone strong and sure. Filled with determination. But it seems my determination faltered in the human world.

Sans sighed and held me closer. “Frisk, people will always be afraid of the unknown. Always. Its up to us to shed some light on that fear remember. We were able to do that with the officers and some of the people at the apartments right? See how that turned out?” 

I nodded and sniffed. I leaned away and looked away from him in embarrassment. “Sans I'm...”

He knocked his forehead against my own, “ Don't you dare say it sweet heart. It's not your fault. You have so much heart and it has been bruised badly. Trust me, I don't fault your fears. That's one of the reasons me and Paps are here. To protect you from those that would cause you fear and anxiety.”

I grin up at him and nuzzle back into his warmth. He rocks me in his arms until we hear our names being shouted from below. Sans walks over to the edge and looks down. We see Bob looking around wildly as he searches for us. 

Sans shouts, “Yo!”

Bob looks up with a surprised face. “How the Hell did ya'll get up there?!” 

Sans shrugs, “ I'm a skeleton. I'm very flexible with my abilities.” I giggle and Bob frowns.   
Sans teleports down before Bob and and Bob jumps back in shock. “Boy you have some weird abilities.” he said and Sans just shrugs. 

Papyrus and Rick rushed out not to long after. They didn't buy anything because the manager had just finished throwing stuff at them and telling them to get out. Rick was rubbing his head and Papyrus was oddly stone faced. 

Bob apologizes to us admitting that he should have called ahead of time to let the store know we were coming. However he thought that with them there, there would be no issues. Apparently he thought wrong. Sans and Papyrus glared at him until I told them to back off. Everyone made mistakes. They still gave him sideways glares until I walked over to the man and, taking a breath, hugged him. His breath stopped for a second until I meowed into his chest. He then chuckles a bit and hugs me back. It felt almost like hugging father or Grillby, minus the intense heat of course on Grillby's part. 

Bobs hug was comfy and I felt his mind. He was like an old father figure. The type to take things easily and sit back and only take action when necessary. He was a tiny bit like Sans in a way. But I liked my soon to be hubbies hugs better. After I let go Bob's hand reached up and froze over my mane of wild white hair. As if asking for permission. I replied by lightly head butting his hand and purring softly. His face flushes as he rubs my head. It felt nice. 

Rick was positively bouncing from foot to foot for his chance. I finally took pity on him and walked up to him and opened my arms. He scoops me up enthusiastically and hugs me tightly. He was a bit like Papyrus in his way of acting but, I liked my Papyrus more. Also Paps didn't smell funny like this guy did. I didn't know what the smell was but it made me struggle to get away from him faster then I did Bob. Rick obliged and I found myself walking quickly back into the arms of my fiances. I sighed as their familiar smell and presence enveloped me again. They held me back and Papyrus turned to look at the officers. He opened his mouth and a back of chocolates fell out. The officers stared at it and he frowned down at the offending package. “I was wondering why my head felt weird since leaving the store.”

I giggled as Sans levitated it up to me and I took it. “I think the owner won't mind if you had that kitten. The least he could do after the way he treated ya.” I nuzzled his face with a giggle and rubbed my horned head on Papyrus's side with a purr. 

The officers watched with wide eyes. 

After words we were taken to a store that Rick knew of and had called ahead of time to let the owner know we were coming. It was a small convenience store that wasn't to far from our apartment. It was close to closing time for them but they were nice enough to stay open long enough for us to do what we need to do. By the time we pulled up the owner was standing in front looking peeved, but interested. His eyes widened when he saw us.

It seemed that the owner and Rick were related and the owner gladly allowed us to shop to our leisure when Papyrus showed him that we had more then enough funds. The king was nice enough to give us a very large amount of spending money for our trip to the states. Sans, Papyrus, and myself all had a card to the account and were giving leave to spend it as we wished. Before we entered the store I asked the owner why he was closing so early. He replied he didn't like working on weekends so only kept the store open for a few hours in the morning so he could have the rest of the day off. I shrugged and thanked him for the explanation.

We all got carts and adventured out into the store. Papyrus went straight to the noddle isle, Sans vanished completely down the toiletry isle, and I made my way to the fruits and vegetables. I started grabbing several different types of fruits first, examining and weighing them before placing them in my cart. By the time I was done, I had collected several different types of fruits, veggies, meats, drinks, and canned goods. The last thing I was going through was the toiletry isle. I was gazing through shampoos when I felt a sudden weight on my back and hips. I slouched forward taking it all and grabbed onto the bony legs that swung past my wide hips. I grinned and a chuckle escapes my lips as I heard, “Adventure time! Yeeesh! Get along their little doggy! Wwoooo!” Sans slaps my bottom and I squeak out as I start jumping up and down in the isle. I ran short paces back and forth as he whooped and hollered on my back. I laughed out loud as he said, “Common little lady were going to ride into the sunset!! Yeeeeeha!!”

Suddenly the weight is gone and I hear Sans go, “Ahhh....” in disappointment.

I turn and straighten as I see a disapproving Papyrus holding Sans collar firmly in the air as he holds him above the ground. 

“Sans, how many times do I have to tell you not to ride Frisk when we're at a store.” Papyrus says with a scolding tone. 

Sans scratches under his chin and shrugs, “Ahh... don't know Paps. Besides she loves it.” He looks at me and I nodded fiercely. I had a very strong back and Sans ridding it was nothing. Plus there was a level of stupid fun behind it that I could not seem to pass up. 

Papyrus groans and puts Sans down gently. He continues to reprimand him as I pick up several more essentials and then announce that I was ready to leave. Papyrus turns and glares at me a bit and I stare at him in surprise. 

He walks past Sans and leans over to breath in my ear, “I will talk to you later young lady.” I shivered at the sound. It didn't sound nearly as threatening as it did arousing. Papyrus sits up and I look up to see a very wicked expression on his face. 

My face flames higher as he turns and seems to revert back to his old self as he spotted several cook books on display. 

I breath and Sans walks up to me and gives me a side ways hug. He leans over to whisper, “Paps felt a bit jealous there, I think. Hes not short enough to ride comfortably on your back here, but I bet you he's very willing to show you the ropes in the bed room doll.” My blush becomes hotter as I chuckle stupidly. He snickers and gives a soft kiss on my cheek and a quick sneaky feel under my left breast. Purring I nuzzle his neck and slip my paw under his jacket and rub along the top of his hip bone. 

He shivers and whispers, “ You better stop before I bend you over, lift that skirt, and take you in the middle of this isle kiddo.”

I shiver at the possibility and say back, “Promise?” I slid him a sly look as his face broke out into a blush. I noticed his hand lifting and his fingers as if he was about to snap them when two bony arms encircled us. Papyrus's face hovered over our heads. We looked up and noticed his level look. He whispers, “ You better bring me along for the ride because your not going anywhere without meeeee....” He gives a creepy grin after that.

We all stare at each other for long minutes until a giggle escapes my lips, then Papyrus and Sans faces scrunched up and we found ourselves laughing hard at our teasing. I hugged them both to me as we laughed and I sent them my love and affection through our mental link. They embraced it and sent their answers back to me. We held each other for a while until we heard the distant laughter of Bob, Rick, and the store owner. We knew it we didn't have long to stay and began to wrap things up. After paying for our purchases, we loaded their car with what we bought. Many of the items had to be placed in laps as we filled the vehicle to the brim with our bags.

After words we made a quick stop by the police station were Bob hopped in, since we were ladled with bags, to grab paper work for us to sign later. He soon came out with a pamphlet of papers. He gets in and hands them to me before we were off again.

It was around one o'clock when we were making our way back to our apartment. As the car pulled up and parked as close as it could to our home I felt a sudden fissure in the air. My ears pricked as I felt it and Sans and Papyrus sat up to. Some thing was close to our home that should not be there. The brothers could feel my unease and Paps and Sans looked at each other once. They nodded and Sans vanished from the back seat. This startled Rick and Bob as the bags fell from where they were resting on him. 

“Woa! Where did you go?!” Rick exclaimed as he searched for Sans.

Papyrus shrugs and says, “He tends to do that from time to time. It seems we may have an unwanted guest near the apartment. So he's taking a look around first.”

Both Rick and Bob stiffen. Bob looks back at Papyrus as he said, “Is there something you all are not telling us about your situation?”

Papyrus looks back at him and calmly said, “It is not unknown for us to have enemies Mr. Bob. You should know that there are people out there who do not like the idea of monsters coexisting with humans. That is one of many reasons why were are here with the princess.”

We waited for several moments until Sans comes back into view looking grave, but he gave the all clear. Getting out, gingerly from the car, we grabbed our bags and headed to our apartment. Sans opened the door and we proceeded to unload our groceries into the fridge and cabinets. After everything was put away Papyrus invited the officers to stay for supper. They heartily agreed and even helped making the food. Bob was very good at deep frying the chicken and seasoning up some veggies. He said he was using his Ma's old recipes. Papyrus was keen on learning and spent much of his time over Bob's shoulder. Rick worked on making lemonade, the way his grand taught him and me and Sans watched as he squeezed and prepared the drink that was once a fruit. In the end of it all we had a heavy and filling meal of fried seasoned chicken, mashed potatoes, ramen noodles (The officers looked at us funny but me and Sans just nodded and went along with it), boiled veggies, hand cut fruit, with lemonade. 

We sat at the small dinning table and watched in amazement as both Rick and Bob said grace. We polity waited as they finished and they asked us if we said grace. We looked confused and Rick was going to push the subject but Bob smacked him on the head. I thanked Bob mentally for that. I knew what they were talking about, but monsters didn't have much in the way of religion. I kinda liked it that way personally. 

As we ate we heard a beeping sound from the computer on the other side of the room. Papyrus gets up and walks behind me to the desk and answer it. It was on load speaker so ever one could hear.

“Hello there Undyne, its a bit early for me to give my daily report isn't it? To what do I....”

He pauses as his back stiffens.

A deep voice rumbles out, “Where is Sans and my daughter?”

I perked up, “Papa!?” 

I quickly leave the table and trot up behind Papyrus as he leans away from the desk to stand erect. I hide behind him at first, not wanting to surprise papa just yet with my new look.

“I Papa!” I said in a jovial voice. I giggled as I staid hidden. 

“Daughter are you alright?” Father said quietly.

“YESH! Just a few issues, but we just got here, issues happen.” I said lightly.

“Where is Sans?” Fathers voice was still very quiet. I began to become worried.

“Right here your majesty.” Sans said as he walked beside Papyrus and in front of me. 

A long silents resounded until father said, “ Sans and Papyrus. I have entrusted, not only my daughter's life in your hands, but also her heart in marriage. I trusted you with caring for her and dating her. Treating her like a lady until such time as your vows are given.” I felt Papyrus and Sans stiffen. Their thoughts confused as the king continued, “ Tell me Skeleton brothers, do you truly love my daughter?” 

Sans and Papyrus both said, “ With all of our hearts sir.”

The king grunts and said, “ Then you have no problem coming home tomorrow to seal it do you?”

We all blinked. 'What in the world was going on?'

Before I could say anything Papyrus said, “Sir, if you don't mind me asking what has happened to bring you to request this of us?” 

I peaked between Sans and Papyrus's arms to see the screen. Fathers face was in shadow and his expression grim. Then the screen pulls back to reveal my mother, Undyne, and Alphys as well. 

All of their expressions grim. Undyne walks up in front of the screen and addresses Papyrus, “Papyrus, you know you and I were in the middle of a call yesterday. Yes?” 

I felt both brothers stiffen further as Papyrus nodded. Undyne continued, “ Do you realize that in the middle of the call your brother ran in, grabbed you, and dragged you from the computer. Yes...”

I felt my stomach fall heavily to my feet. Dread creeped up as my body shivered on what was about to be said next.

Papyrus gulps and nods. She finishes by saying, “ You do realize that the call never ended when you left right?”

It felt like a crack pierced the very air itself. But she had more to say, “ As I'm about to log off, his majesty and the queen stopped by for a little visit to see if they could talk to their daughter for a few moments. I was talking to them a bit about the situation when some interesting noises started coming from my computer.”

I became white as a sheet. Papyrus and Sans started sweating as Undyne told them the whole story. Not only did Undyne and my parents hear us making love, but Alphys, Mettaton, and half of Undyne's new recruits heard it to. Even worse they felt a bit of what happened with our souls. Well only those who shared magic with me did. By the time she was done we all stared at them dumbfounded. 

Mother steps up to the screen and said, “Frisk my dear, can you please show yourself. I want to see you as we talk about how we are going to handle this.”

I gulped. All excitement of showing my new form completely ruined. I sigh and stand up. Stepping between the brothers I stand before my friends and family in front of the screen. 

Their eyes widen as they take in my new appearance. I felt to awful to feel any pride in it. Sans and Papyrus take my paws into their hands and stood closely to me. Their postures sure and unmoving. After a time my parents and friends finally blinked.

“My daughter, you, your fully...” Mother gasped out.

I nodded at her and smiled weakly, unable to speak. 

Tears formed in her eyes as she took in my new appearance. Father walks up next to her and takes a hold of her shoulders. “Frisk my little kitten. You look so much like your mother.” His face was full of pride.

I grinned at that feeling a bit better. Undyne was elated at how much of her she saw in me, from her teeth to her ears and muscle. Her eyes burned with the possibilities of training and fitting me up with several choice pieces of armor. 

Alphys was quietly amazed but kept much of what she had to say quite. Her expression however was one filled with wonder as she stared at the long tail waving behind me.

Mettaton gushed at my new looks, but felt a bit disappointment at the lack of himself he could see. I pointed at my lips and posed for him and he was satisfied. He said, “ Oh...my...Darling you don't need my fabulous looks, you have something more, my style! Oh you'll do just fine dear.” He chuckles as his eyes burst with ideas of what interesting news updates he would do about this new turn of events.

I shuddered at the headlines he would pick.

However my new form was only gushed at momentarily as the importance of what happened came back into focus once more. Mother became stern again as she eyed Sans the most. He stared back unblinking and held my hand tighter. She nods, seemingly getting his silent message. I watched as father approaches the screen again and says, “When will the next court date be for you to meet the humans again?” 

“In another week sir.” Papyrus provides.

“Good, then there should be no more waiting. I want you all to pack your things and return for four days. This would be enough time to make arrangements, have the wedding, and have a quick honey moon before you return. Is that understood?”   
We nodded and they cut off connection. We slumped into one another and sighed. Then as the thoughts of what transpired echoed through our heads we slid to the floor and fell into a pile of embarrassment. 

THEY HEARD EVERYTHING!!!! AHHHGGHH!!

Rick walks up and looks down at us with a drum stick in his hand and said, “So..umm. Ya'll getting hitched?”

( Well there you have it guys. :D hopefully that sounded okay to you. I happened to have read back on my past stories and found that the first few had a lot of spelling errors, or missing letters or what not. I hope I'm getting a bit better at checking for said errors but ah well. If you guys have been giving me requests and I haven't been answering, I apologize, I don't know whats happening with my replies lately but sometimes I get them and I'm unable to respond to them. Something with fanfiction.net's system, I don't know. But I still can read the emails and that is enough for me. :3 if your a guest and want to say something to me please write me directly. I can't find your reviews for some reason. Anyway thank you again for reading this chapter and hopefully your as excited as I am for the wedding coming up in chapter 17. Many surprises await the three hero's as they make their way back home for a quick wedding and find some surprising things out about...well I don't want to reveal to much. Until next time my little dragonlings :3 )


	17. illness and realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (After being called back home for an early marriage, Frisk and her soon to be hubbies pack to go back home and say their vows. But it seems that some old friends are back for a little payback. And they are going to make sure that their wedding never happens.)

(Characters belong to Toby Fox, Story by me)

(warning sex and vomiting and sickness ahead, don't read if your squeamish)

 

Chapter 17  
illness and realization

 

It was an hour later before the two officers finally left. 

We had just finished cleaning after our meal and filing the paper work required of us. They left with respectful well wishes and congratulations. Rick continued to pester us about our wedding arrangements, as well as trying to make fun of our situation, but luckily Bob popped him on the head and dragged him out the door before Sans or Papyrus could. 

Finally alone, we slumped, heavily, onto our living room couch and sunk into it with tired sighs. We looked out into nothing as the prospects of what happened swam through our minds over and over again. The fact that the wedding was being rushed wasn't bad really. Hell, I was actually kind of relieved to be honest and I knew the brothers were just as relieved. However the idea that so many people, including my PARENTS, heard us having sex!! 

I placed my paws over my face with a groan as the very idea.

Sans patted my back and said nothing. Papyrus sighs and slouches forward to place his long arms over his legs. He looks over at us and said, “ Well that was not exactly how I wanted to go about our marriage arrangements, but I can't say I'm to disappointed. Besides.” He gets up, walks over, and kneels before me. His eyes looking up at me with a calm wonder as he said, “The idea of marrying you sooner rather then later is very appealing. Now I feel a bit more at peace knowing that soon our names will be linked to you. That you will be ours and ours alone. Our wife.”

Papyrus sighs happily as he reaches around and hugs my middle. I lean forward to hugged his head and cuddle closer to him. Smiling tiredly as I held him I glanced over at Sans. His expression was thoughtful and troubled. I cocked my head at him and pawed his shoulder to grab his attention. He looked up with a startled expression and looked at my face. His cheeks flushed and he patted my head with a thoughtful sigh. I purred under his touch and leaned over to incorporate him in our hug. He complies and holds us close in his arms. However he remained silent, I became worried and looked him directly in the eyes. He looks back and smiles faintly and says softly, “ Don't worry kid, its nothing you have to worry about now. I don't want to worry you when our wedding is practically the next day.”

I breath and nuzzle his neck and asked, “Is it about the odd sensation we felt before we got in an hour ago? If it is Sans, I would really like to know. The sensation was...troubling.” However the word was far from the correct definition of the sensation I truly felt. But I wanted to be sure.

His breath huffed out harshly and he pulls back. Me and Papyrus look at him as he leans away from us and looks off into the distance. He said, “ I didn't see anyone there, but...there was an odd residue left behind from...something.” His expression grew darker as he looks back at us and continues, “ It felt very dark, chilling, and cold. I...I don't want to make any assumptions, but it could be...”

“The Priests of Purity.” I said with wide eyes. My heart seemed to have stopped. The energy had felt very familiar and terrifying. If the priests knew we were here then, this place wasn't safe anymore. We could not stay here another moment if....

Sensing my panic Sans's hand touches my cheek and he looks me dead in the eyes as he said, “Frisk we're here remember. Never forget that. If, by any chance, those slimy motherfuckers ever get their hands on you, they will never know peace.” His voice became dark as his eyes vanished in their sockets. 

Papyrus rose from his sitting position and looked into my eyes. “He's right Frisk. Count on us. Please. Have faith in our abilities. Those bastards won't know what hit them after we're done with them.” His face and voice was so sure. His face held determination as he stared into my eyes. 

I looked between the two men that I loved and felt warm tears fall down my furred cheeks. 

'These men loved me. They were ready to die for me if need be and...and I was going to marry them soon.' 

Pride filled my chest as I grabbed them both and drew them to me. I kissed Sans deeply then I turned to stroke my tongue along Papyrus's before he delved into my mouth. Our kiss deepened further as I felt my clothes slide from my body. Their hands traveling down my body, groping, kneading, and massaging me. I felt Sans gently push me down into the covers as he gets up off the couch and takes Papyrus's place kneeling on the floor. Papyrus sank between my legs and he pulls the rest of my dress from my body. Sans kissed me patiently as Papyrus leaned down between my legs and began to suckle my clitoris in strong pulls. Their hands felt so heavenly on my furred flesh as the stroked along my different parts of my body simultaneously. Sans's hands and mouth made love to my breasts as he moaned and hummed against them causing my vagina to drip more honey into Papyrus's awaiting mouth and tongue. Papyrus groaned hard and suddenly rose and unzips his pants. His erection firmly in hand he aims and looks into my eyes for permission. His lust filled gaze caused me to become more aroused as I nodded my head at him. He smiles softly and thrusts into me harshly with a hiss while grasps my hips firmly. I scream out in pleasure as his penis slammed into me. I was blinded by the feel of it until I felt a pressure on my lips. Sans had released his member and was gently probing my lips with the head of his penis. His eyes dazed and his skull sweating profusely as he shook with excitement. I grinned up at him and leaned over to slurp his thick member into my mouth without pause. The groan of pure ecstasy was worth it. 

Soon all of us were panting and gasping as Papyrus thrusts and gyrated his hips firmly inside of me. Sans's erection was becoming to much as it seemed to pulse and grow between my lips. But I held on, half crazed with joy and pleasure as both of my men drew pleasure from me. I thirsted for the end to come soon. As we finally reached completion I screamed out at the intense climax, their names firmly implanted on my lips and soul. In that moment I knew that I would do absolutely anything, anything, to keep this love of theirs alive. As well as they themselves.

 

….................................................................................................................................................................

 

It was around nine p.m. by the time we repacked everything, even the food ( which Sans teleported to who knows where) and left the apartment. We brought the keys to the front desk and settled everything we needed with them there. We were not returning. With the Priests already sniffing around our doors, and it was safe to say it would not be a good idea to stay around any longer. The manager and his assistance were confused but did not argue. They waved good bye and wished us well. 

We called the limo driver, who brought us to the apartments when we arrived, back and asked him for a pick up. He had no problem with that and said he would be on his way. After we left the office he arrives and we pack our belongings into the back of the limo. When he asked why we where leaving so suddenly we were very closed mouth about it. With the knowledge of how close the Priests were, we did not know exactly who would be in league with them. And the driver was not exactly proving himself as he continued to press on our sudden departure. 

 

Finally with in ten minutes Papyrus turns to him with a deadly glare and said, “ Do you want to see what your bones look like? Because right now I'm very interested in seeing them to. If you don't shut up, turn the fuck around and do your fucking job, I'll be inclined to take a peak.” 

I glanced at Papyrus in surprise and saw that he was sweating slightly. He was nervous and hiding it behind a tough demeanor. But his energy was highly stressed and agitated as well. The drivers constant talking must have caused him to say those words. However as he leans back he had a slight satisfied smile on his face as the silence stretched. I still could not get over the new version of Papyrus at times.

The driver had gone white and stiff. Wisely he shuts up and continues driving us to the airport, where the kings plane waited for us. After we exit the limo and got our things the limo suddenly speeds off before we could close the trunk. Papyrus and Sans looks after it with cold amusement. I become worried at the negative responses things will take if these types of actions continued but Sans places his hand on my head and petted it gently. Papyrus places his hand on my shoulder as we watched the limo squeal away and disappear into the distance. 

Turning we approached the plane and found it strangely empty of people. We could not even locate the pilot at first. Then we saw him waving at us from the cock pit and we sighed. I guess he was still scared of us to lock himself away in the cock pit. We ascend the steps I suddenly felt a sickening sensation in the pit of my stomach. The world tilted and shifted around me as I felt myself slowly drop to my knees. Two bony hands secured my arms as the brothers dropped their things to catch me. 

“Frisk are you alright?” Papyrus said as his eye sockets filled with worry.

I grin softly and said, “Probably that bug Sans was talking about before. For some reason I feel so nauseous all of a sudden. Wonder whats wrong with me.”

Sans posture stiffens and his eyes turn away from me as they straightened me between them. I tilted my head at him but he refused to look at me. 

I had a feeling that he was hiding something. But what?

I left him alone hoping that he would tell me in time as we continued to ascend the stairs. As we climbed my stomach continued to knot. By the time we stepped inside the plane, I was close to vomiting. I breathed and dropped my bags. Wrenching myself from the brothers hold, I ran to the back of the plane in desperation. Slamming open the bathroom door I didn't even bother to shut it as I threw myself onto the commode. The contents of that evenings meal was immediately deposited into the bowl with force, and it kept coming. My head began to pound. It felt like a steady thrumming beat on the very top of my skull. My tail shivered and thrashed with each heave as I tried to control the urge to vomit. Each time I failed. By the time I was done I was a shaking heap. My furred head was pressed tightly to the lip of the commode as I tried to breath steadily through my nose. I tried through my mouth and the taste and pain was to much. My insides continued to twist and turn and squeeze tightly. It felt like my insides were melting and or expanding inside of my intestines. The agony of it was startling. My hands tightened around my middle as I just tried to breath past the pain and discomfort. 

As I fought through the pain I barely caught his presents behind me. His shadow fell over my heaving body as his hands touched my shoulders gently. His bony hands rubbed up and down my back as he knelt behind me. Resting his head at the very center of my shoulder blades, he leans into me gently. His deep voice was so low I could barely hear him as he tried to sooth me. His soul chimed with mine until eventually the pain subsided at last. The feeling was akin to a great fist finally releasing my insides. I lean away from the toilet bowl and he holds a wet cloth by my head. I take it shakily and wipe my mouth. After I finish he takes it from me and I ask quietly, “ Where's Papyrus?”

Sans breaths and says just as quietly, “ He's back in the main compartment bringing in the last of our luggage. I asked him to let me help you and to give me a few minutes with you. I also turned the t.v. onto the cooking channel, hes not going to be moving anytime soon.” His voice holds an affectionate chuckle.

I chuckle lightly then began to cough violently. My throat was still sore and my coughs irritated it more. Sans left for a short while to get a glass of water and by the time he returned I had vomited once again. He rubs my back as I finally calmed down enough to drink what he offered. “Frisk,” He said quietly, “ I added a small dose of monster powder in that drink so it could calm down your throat, stomach, and head. You should feel better in four minutes.”

I nodded at him and placed my aching head on his shoulder. He holds me tightly as I breathed him in. My large ear rests on his rib cage and I close my eyes to listen to his heart. Unlike mother and father, Sans doesn't have a heart that could be heard clearly. His heart is his very soul. His and Papyrus souls were lovely to hear if you could just listen for them. They were so quiet that it is always easy to miss the sound. On many nights I found that I could barely hear them at all. 

However today I was determined to hear his. Focusing and clearing my mind I searched for that sound. It was low, so very low. The sound was like... well its better if I started with an imagery of what its like.  
The image is of a wide dark cavern with a deep pit. The sound was like dropping a large bell down that pit. When it hits it was so deep that it came back as a distant low tinging. And the sound was stretched for distant moments at a time. Papyrus's sounded like a slightly faster bell, that was on a race track down a long cavern. Diiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggg. His sound of his heart beat lasted for long increments, however it was still so very quiet. 

I smiled as I listened to Sans's slow beating heart. His arms wrapping around me tightly as his skull buried itself into the crook of my neck. His breaths pull in deeply as if he was breathing me in. The sigh, he breathed out, sounded tired and forlorn. I , once again, became curious and worried by his behavior. He suddenly leans away and looks me in the eyes. His expression was serious as he asked, “Frisk can you follow me to the bed room for a minute? There's... there's something I need to talk to you about. Its only fair that I do so now.”

I blink and nodded my head. He helps me up and, with his arm around my back to guide me, walks me into the large suit in the far back of the plane. As we get there the announcement for lift off was heard over the loud speakers. We sigh as we found two seats in the room and strapped into them. Luckily the seats were together and we held each other as the plane started. Ten minutes later I was strongly considering returning to the bathroom a second time. I gripped onto Sans tightly as he in turn gripped me. Breathing evenly for a while we hear Papyrus walking to he door and opening it softly to check in on us. His eyes found us and his face turned into a pitied smile. Sans glares at him and, chuckling, he closes the door and returns to the television.

After a few more moments pass we finally detangle ourselves from each other. Rising from our seats we walk over and fall into the large, plump, queen sized bed. We were silent for long moments until Sans sighs and said, “ Frisk, how are you feeling now?” 

I pause and look into myself. I felt...queasy still. My insides continued to tumble and twist. I make a sickened groan as I replied, “ Not much better. That lift off really messed me up. I feel so weird and sick. Am I sick Sans?” I threw that last part in because I did not know much about monster sickness.

He lets loose a shaky breath and says, “ Frisk, babe. Tell me your exact symptoms please.” I tilted my head at him. “Please Frisk.”

I nodded slowly and told him. When I was done his face was scrunched up in concentration. An odd confused look passes his face and he says, “ Anything else?” 

I purse my lips and think. Then say, “ I feel something in the air, almost like a force pushing at me. Its been getting worse as we fly on, but I think its my initial fear of flying right now.”

He considers it before he nods. However his face was still tight with concentration. I become worried so I asked, “ Sans my love, whats wrong. You've been acting funny for a few hours now.” As I say this I turn over on my side and lean half on his chest. His arm wraps around me and holds me close. Blinking he sighs and said, “Frisk I need you to be calm when I say this but...” He closes his eyes as if in pain and continues, “ How would you feel if...if...you...w..where...umm.” his face blossoms blue as he struggles to talk. Taking pity on him I place a finger over his teeth and say, “ Sans, you don't have to say anything if you...” He grabs my hand and pulls it away from him. I blink as he turns his glowing eyes to me and said, “ Frisk I think you may be pregnant.”

I stare openly at him and feel to shocked to express anything at first. The sudden silence from me must have freaked him out as he continues on quickly, “ Hh..however I'm not completely sure if that's the case. I mean...I'm just guessing right now, so there may be a chance I'm horribly wrong. However since monsters conceive ten times faster them humans and you've been feeling sick all day, I was just...”

I firmly plant my paw over his mouth. My heart was racing and I looked him in the eye. I say, “ Sans. How can we be sure. I mean...how are you so sure I'm even...pregnant?” The last part came out slowly.

He breaths as he takes my hand in his and holds it tightly. His eyes stray away and he said, “ Do you remember what happened last night? How we...how we made love? Did you happen to see a vision at that time? Our souls entwining, leaving a dark tunnel, the two figures at the end, and...the lights entering your body? Do you remember that?” His voice was low as he asked me this. I stared at him in shock and my expression was enough for him. He sighs and said, “ Sweet heart, I'm so sorry. I...I should have been more careful with how we handled you but...” He presses my hand against his forehead. “I was to...I...”

I swallow and said, “Sans, what if...what if its all a big misunderstanding? You know what Alphys said. Me being part human would always be a factor that is an unknown. I don't want you to tear yourself up over this if your going on assumptions.” I kissed him tenderly and felt him shiver. He turns to me and pulls me close to him. 

“Some times kiddo, you drive me completely insane. I can't seem to get enough of you. I want to hold you, love you, and protect you for as long as I possibly can. I know Paps feels the same. We love you so much kid but...” He holds me tighter, “ Damn it I don't want to fuck things up! If I made you pregnant now when your not ready...” 

“Sans,” I started softly, “ We need to know for sure first. Please stop worrying so much.” The illness within me kept climbing. My stomach had uncertain butterflies flying about madly. The air steadily felt chiller as time passed. I felt my body shake. Something was wrong, but I could not put my finger on it.

Sans had once again gone quiet. He sits up and takes me with him. Reaching into his pocket he pulls out a single plastic strip of something. I looked at it in confusion as he looks at it and back at me.

I finally asked, “Sans...w...what is that?”

He blinks and hands it to me. I accept it as he said, “ It's a pregnancy test. I got it when we were at the store this morning.” 

I blinked. 'pregnancy test?'

He nods and said, “ Just to be safe. If I am just stressing over nothing then...then I want to be sure. I would also like to ask, if you don't mind, that Alphys does a secondary monster pregnancy test as well.” 

He looks up at me with uncertainty in his eyes and I grasp the item. I look down at it and then nod. If that will calm him down then I will do as he asks. 

I enter the bathroom and follow the directions. I checked and double checked to be sure I did everything right. Then...I waited for five minutes. I did not want to come out until I was sure. I checked the mounted clock in the bathroom as five minutes finally passed. I looked at the test with bated breath. My heart pounding with fear as I stared at it. The idea of having a child...a child that was either Sans or Papyrus's, or both, filled me with...uncertainty. I didn't know how they would feel about it. And with our current situation, with the priests still a shadowed threat to us, how will raising a child in that situation....how will we manage it? How would we keep them safe? 

As I stared at the strip I felt some thing inside me grow. A sudden sense of confidence. I felt my eyes widen my mouth turn up and my posture straighten. If we were pregnant, then I will do my best. I can't allow this to stop me! Deep down I knew that all my family and friends would love the idea of a child, and I also knew that Sans and Papyrus would love it to. 

The idea of a child filled me with....determination.

I stood and marched over to the test and stared down at its tiny window. 

I stared. 

Then checked the directions. 

Then stared.

Then checked the directions.

Then stared again.

I blinked. Blinked. Blinked at the result.

The tiny window had two stripes.

Two stripes...

Two...stripes...

I fainted.

….................................................................................................................................................................

When I came two I was back in the bedroom once again. Sans was over me, patting me on the cheek, and calling my name in desperation. Papyrus was above me shaking my frame as his face was contorted with worry. 

I blinked up at them as my head started to swim. Swallowing several times I shot up and raced back into the bathroom. I vomited nothing. Heaving heavily I shook from the illness. The brothers come in and kneel on either side of me. Sans holds back my hair and Papyrus strokes my back. After the illness passes I lean away from the toilet with a tired groan as my head spun and my eyes throbbed. I found myself squinting again just for the sake of saving myself from the pain of how bright everything suddenly appeared.

Sans cleans up my face as Papyrus gets water and more cloths. They took my clothes off and slowly gave me a calm sponge bath. I was to tired to become excited and just let them wash me. After word they put me in a clean dress and placed me into bed. My moans full of pain and my mind clouded with it. I lay between them with my shaking increasing. Sans face was worried and he wrapped me up in extra blankets. I shrugged them off and told him I was hot not cold. But I could not stop shaking. The brothers were confused now. Why was I so sick? Sans initial claim on pregnancy was kept to himself as he believed this was something more serious now. I had yet to tell him the test results yet, but at the moment I could barely talk. 

Sans takes out his laptop and Papyrus takes out his phone to do some research on human and monster illnesses. (The monsters had their own websites remember) But they ran into a problem. Neither could use their devices. Papyrus phone could not go on the internet nor could he call out. Sans computer could not pick up any signals and he was forced to look into internal data. His results confounded him.

Hissing he leans away from the computer and looks back at Papyrus stumped.

“ I have no clue what is going on Paps. This is seriously pissing me off. I can't get on the net and she seems to be getting worse.”

His expression had gone hard in frustration and he glared at his computer in irritation.

However the sudden loud curse caused both of us to look up. Papyrus threw his phone across the room in rage and sat on the end of the bed with his hands on his head. He curses sharply and claws at his skull in frustration. Sans gets up and places a hand on his brother's shoulder. Papyrus stills as Sans speaks quietly to him. I could not hear what they said,ju but whatever it was calmed him enough to relax a great deal. He then gets up an exits the room. Sans walks over and sits by my bed as I panted up at him. With my new body I could not sweat so I ended up panting heavily instead. I panted, like an overheated dog, up at Sans. My glowing blue tongue lools out from my jaws as my sight becomes unfocused. He pats the top of my head comfortably as he whispers to me in hushed tones. His voice deep and soft to my ears. 

“Get some rest baby, me and Paps are right here, okay. Sleep and try to get some of your energy back. We only have a few more hours before we're back home.” He kisses the top of my heated head and stands.

Weakly I raise my paw and place it on his lap. Grasping the fabric there I indicate that I don't want him to leave. He smiles softly and nods. He tucks me in further and lays beside me. His hand on his cheek bone he watches over me as sleep finally steals over my mind.

….................................................................................................................................................................

As I slept, I dream of something odd. The first thing I noticed was the lack of scenery. It was as if I was locked away inside a black box with a small beam of light over head. I gazed around the black void as if in search of something. What I was looking for I did not know, but I knew it was out there. 

They were out there. Who were they? 

I did not know, but I knew it was important to find them. 

The walls of the black box seem to close in on me and I find myself kneeling on the floor gasping for air. The sickness seemed to assail me, even in my dreams. I tried to breath through it, but the intensity of it seemed to great. I shivered in that dark space feeling more alone then ever before. 

Then I felt something odd grasp a hold of me from either side of my body. It felt like two little arms held me close to two tiny bodies. With their presents close to me the sickness and tension eased a bit. I breathed in relief as the small arms held me tightly. I tried to hold them in turn but my arms felt like lead at my sides. A whimper of sadness passes my lips but the arms held on tighter.

Then I felt it. It came not in a voice but a sensation. It was filled with unadulterated love and affection from the two small forms. They filled me like a warm, calm flood through my body. The sickness faded and I lifted my head toward the light as I basked in it. I mentaly held on to them as I whispered my love back to them. The beings that had no name nor face, but existed here in the dark with me. Their affection was so familiar to me and I never wanted it to end.  
However their urgency began to fill me. In my minds eyes the two figures flashed images most disturbing. 

I saw figures cloaked in white. 

Flash. 

The plane.

Flash.

The pilot.

Flash.

The white figures behind the pilot.

Flash.

Horrible smiles.

Flash.

The pilot scream.

Flash.

A sick smile spreading on the pilots face as his eyes bulge and turn red.

Flash. 

A bomb

Flash.

It was inside something. It was dark and filled with wires. The sound of a large engine blaring all around it.

Flash.

A gun.

Flash.

The pilot gets into the plane.

Flash.

He's flying, we're inside. 

Flash.

He makes a call.

Flash.

He smiles.

Flash.

Darkness.

I awoke screaming. Sans, right beside me, leaps up startled and grabs me, holding me tightly. I gasp and shake. My eyes bulging as the images replay themselves over and over again inside my head. Sans is asking if I'm alright but I can't hear him. My eyes glance around the cabin finally seeing what I could not see before. But I had felt it. The two unborn beings had lifted the veil from my eyes so I could see the truth that was plastered all over the plane. There were markings all through out the cabin. The markings were a mix of charms, seals, and curses that littered the entire space of the room and beyond. I knew the markings well. I had an entire year to memorize them as they were etched into my body.

I whimper and jump from the bed away from Sans as I stare spells littering the inside of the cabin. My heart was racing so fast that I could barely breath. The small amount of energy that I was given quickly dissapates and I slid to the floor boneless.

“Frisk! Frisk!!”

I turn to look at Sans and see his worried face. “Baby whats...” 

“The Priests...” I said with my voice choking in fear. 

His eyes go blank and he stiffens. I continue, “ The Priests have been here Sans! They sabotaged the entire plane! The whole plane is covered in runes and spell binding! Don't you feel it?”

He looks around then back at me. His hand touches my forehead as he concentrates. His skull begins to sweat from his exertion but he opens his left eye where the blue flickered like mad. It was as if he could barely control it. He strains and looks throughout the room before stopping and roaring out a curse. 

“ The entire fucking plane!? The fucks!” He rages as he grabs onto his skull and rakes his hands back harshly. “I can barely use my magic to see what you saw! How the hell didn't I feel or see it before! FUCKING! FUCK!” He then looks at me and stares at me hard. “Frisk, baby listen to me. I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry we didn't see this ahead of time but we need to get out of here fast. Now tell me is there anything else that is going on that I need to know about. Every detail counts.” his hands gripped my arms harshly but I did not complain. 

Fear surged from my chest as a acidic taste floods my tongue. I shivered as I tried to remember all of the details of my dream. As they came to me I opened my mouth to reply, but was interrupted by Papyrus as he walks in with a smug smile on his face.

“Hey brother, Frisk. Finally got into contact with our friends! I remembered Frisk's computer being the only one that was built to get any wifi anywhere so I tried it! IT WORKED! I got in a call with Alphys and you wouldn't believe what is happening,” He stops as he takes in how haggard and shaken we looked. His face falls into worry as he steps toward us and asks. “Whats going on? Are you both...”

Sans said harshly, “Paps please, what is it she said!?” His hand lets go of mine to grasp his brothers arm. He held us both in each hand as if afraid to let go. 

Papyrus looked confused and worried as he continued, “Well... just that they are all waiting for us at the airport now. The king, queen, Alphys, Undyne, and all our other friends. Even the human king is there. She said the pilot called them and told them that we wanted to see them all as soon as we...”

Sans cursed and took a step away from us. Sweat poring from his skull as his eyes wildly looked around us. He looks at Papyrus and said slowly, “ Bro. How close are we to the airport right now.”

Papyrus starts to shake and takes a hold of my arm. He said, “ Ten minutes now.”

Sans eyes widen and he looks back at me. His breathing harsh as he said, “Frisk, exactly what else did you see?”

Shivering and grasping on to Papyrus I said emptily, “The pilot has a gun and there's a bomb somewhere on the plane.”

I could feel the room growing more and more chilled as my words set in. Sans curses and takes a running step toward the bedroom door.

Then a loud bang echoed throughout the plane and we all froze.

The sound came from the cock pit.

 

(Well I'm so very sorry it took me this long to finish this, and worse off, it being this short. But I did my best. I seriously needed to rest from writing to much or I might start to dislike writing this. I did not want to do that because I still have so much to type down here. So many things that still have to happen. So I hope you all will be patient as the next chapters will come out later then usual. Also, I know what I wanted to have happen in future chapters and have everything planed out. However this one was kind of a hit from third base. So I decided to go with it. Soo....I hope you enjoy waiting as I keep you in suspense. Mahahah! As millions of times before, please, I can't beg enough, please review this story. It is literally the only thing keeping me writing it. It fills me with so much joy to read your responses and ideas about how you felt about the fiction so far. It really does. If you could be so kind as to just write something. I would be so very happy. Ty so much. Now I sleeps.)


	18. boom boom she goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and the Skeleton brothers are stuck on a plane that is about to have some issues. Their lives are once again in danger as the priests use twisted tricks to bring the trio to their doom. Many secrets are revealed and a little help goes a long way.

( Warning: Blood, cursing, and stupid king mistakes up ahead.)

(Characters belong to Toby Fox. Story belongs to me)

Chapter 18  
boom boom she goes

 

The sound of the gunshot echoed throughout the plane.

We froze at the sound and we looked at one another slowly. 

“What was...” I began to ask before our whole world tipped over. 

Literally. 

The plane's nose immediately dove for ward with such force that we where pitched up against the plane's walls. The impact knocked the air out of me as Sans and Papyrus slammed violently on either side of me. My face was toward the window as I blinked my eyes open. That moment time seemed to slow for me. Passing the windows, on the other side of the glass, was a figure sailing past. Blood trailed from it's head. 

It was the pilot.

Time speed up again as gravity pulled us down toward it. The pilots body vanished passed the windows and I felt the intense pressure of the plane as we continued to free fall. The interior shook like mad as we braced ourselves on the wall. We didn't know how much time we had before we hit either, land or ocean, and we did not have enough time to guess. Not to mention the little problem of a bomb being somewhere on board. 

Time was running out and we knew it.

Sans grabbed for us wildly. After grabbing hold of our arms he pulls us tightly to him. He holds us close and says into my mind, 'FRISK! I need your help! Please! Clear your mind, and sync with me! Please baby I can't do this alone!' His mind was panicked but he tried to be calm. I could feel the tole of the wards strengthening as they tried to make it impossible for us to use magic to save ourselves. Sans magic was deteriorating fast. If we combined our magic we might be able to be strong enough to get out. 

Fear ate at me in great amounts. My throat felt like it was covered in acid with it. I knew that if I staled to long it would be it for us. But I looked into their eyes, I saw their fear for me and themselves. Saw their fear of failing but the strength to try to survive. At that moment I felt a familiar friend rising within me. 

I felt determination!!

Even if I was afraid the lives of my future husbands and unborn children were in the balance, I could not let the priests win here. Even as my body shakes and illness still ran through me I nodded and concentrated. His hands holding my own as his pride in my increased. Papyrus held us both. Unable to sync with our magic he offered comfort instead. I tried to push out everything, the sound of the plane falling, the feel of distortion between us and gravity, the horrid illness that was increasingly trying to block my concentration. It was hard however but I had to I push it all off to the side to save the lives of those I loved.

Finally I felt him there, a cool wind on a fall day. Our magics merged and we synced instantly. Our forms flickered a bit as the planes interior filled with a dreadful light. The spells on the plane increased their power as they tried to stop us. I cringed at the intensity of them but kept trying. Finally I felt it. A shift, a movement of air, and we finally managed to teleport from the fallen plane. However our new situation went from dire to damning. We had teleported out into thin air, only a few feet away from the tail end of the plane. Our bodies began falling behind the fastly descending plane. We where hundreds of miles above the sea and only a few minutes from the airport's run way. If he waited any longer we would be falling onto hard cement. Not that falling into an ocean right behind a plane with a bomb inside it was any better.

We we're still clasping hold of each other tightly but I felt an increasing numbness begin to swallow me up inside. My arms became slack as I felt my grasp slowly grow weaker and weaker. 

'Frisk! Frisk!' 

I could hear Sans screaming at me through our synced magic and felt the numbness extend and push out...toward him. I felt it find him, catch him and begin to slowly swallow him hole. There was nothing I could do to stop it.

Papyrus held us both as our bodies began to grow slack. In my numbed state I could just barely make out his utter panic as we started to mentally and spiritually slip from him.

“FRISK!! SANS!! NO no no!!!” he screams.

Sans fought the spell as it wrapped around him and said, “Bro...the...Frisk is...spell...” He groaned out. I could not make a sound.

The plane had rocketed continuously down as we free fell behind it. It was now about four miles ahead of us as it's nose finally touched the ocean's surface. It exploded in a loud roar. It's heat and energy thrashing out toward us as we continued to fall down toward it. The impact hit us hard sending us back up a few feet and braking our hold on each other. I felt their touch leave me and the spell completely swallow me in. I was now completely numb, unable to talk, unable to think, unable to feel. My soul felt alienated and alone. 

I heard my name faintly but could not answer their desperate calls as I fell toward the burning mass that was the plane. Suddenly I saw a tiny white object flew over the wreckage and shoot up to me. It's form changing to that of a very large dragon headed skull that turned and caught me on its noggin. I didn't feel the impact at all, nor the sensation of stopping. I laid on the skull's head unmoving as I heard two separate sounds of feet landing on either side of me. Sans collapsed and began panting hard as Papyrus reached over and picked first me then his brother up into his arms. We both suddenly   
shook violently as the large blaster sailed across the air and toward the airport. 

The sound of voices grew as we neared and became louder as we approached the crowd of monsters and the king and his people that were waiting for us next to the road way. Soon we were deposited safely among our friends and family, but me and Sans remained unresponsive. Sans's eyes were now blank and his breath was shallow. His form shook with a violence that equaled my own. I watched as Papyrus held us even after the blaster set us down and shrunk in size. Little blaster took its place and he buzzed and popped violently as it circled our heads. It was agitated and snapped about madly over us.

As people and monsters drew close Papyrus shook with intense emotions as he held us in his arms. My eyes, dull of anything, stared back at him as great tears fell from his sockets. His head suddenly rears back as he lets loose a enraged and pain filled scream. Dozens of bones suddenly explode from the ground around him and scatters everyone several feet from us. His body glows brightly with is power as he cries out. The rage he felt, the loneliness, the pain rocketed out word in a deadly blast that had several of the royal monster guard standing before the bystanders using their magic to keep as much of it at bay as possible. His arms continued to hold us tightly to him as the ground around us cracked and splintered with his power. 

Finally he stops and slumps forward, to exhausted to do more. Bones littered the ground around us creating a perfect circle around and out. A circle of protection. Blue and orange sparks arched up around us as the air was charged with magic. The guards kept everyone back as the human king, my parents, Undyne, and Alphys ran to us. Little blaster continues to circle around us quieter now, and in no way affected by the power that Papyrus and just shown. 

My sight begins to dim and I could hear Papyrus sobbing into his brothers neck as he held us tightly to his shaking body. he sobbed, “I don't want to be alone. Come back...please...come back...”

My world goes dark.  
…..................................................................................................................................................................

When I opened my eyes again I was in my room in my parent's castle. I sensed many different energies around us as well as that of Sans and Papyrus. However the other energies seemed to diluted to figure out who was in the room with me along with the brothers. I could hear only the sound of muddled words that were to distorted to understand. A small feeling of fear sparked into the center of my heart at my lack of emotions and ability to move let alone feel anything. The hollowness inside me felt so cold and lonely. I tried to reach out to Sans and Papyrus through our links to our souls, but found nothing. I was alone. The panic grew to the point I almost felt like I could go mad. However, Papyrus seemed to sense my fear as his face appeared in my blurred line of sight. He spoke to me but I could not tell what he said. His face fell as he realized that I still could not respond back. I felt his arms scope me up and lay me down onto his chest. My face was met by the empty sockets of Sans. His presents also seemed void of anything. We appeared to be empty. 

Could it be that, that spell, what ever it was, affected him as well as me? It seemed so. 

My eyes closed again as exhaustion reclaimed me and when they opened next everything was darker. Papyrus still held us in his arms refusing to let us go. I looked up at him, the task felt to great for my exhausted mind and body. But I was able to turn my eyes up a bit to see his face. His eye sockets had dark spots under them. His skeletal face contorted oddly to show how exhausted he was and that he appeared to have just closed his eyes. His hands were tightly wrapped around both me and his big brother. It was as if he feared we would disappear before he woke.

 

Seeing that I knew I could not leave him like that. 

He needed us.

We needed him. 

In the far reaches of my heart and soul I struggled against the stillness within me. I called and called to him but was met with a stone wall of stillness. I could not get past it. Panicking I paced inside my small space until I remembered something. I wasn't the only one in here anymore. 

'But would it work? Would they be alright if I asked? I had to at least try for all of our sakes.'

Looking deep into myself I felt the warm, but small energy of my children. Still not whole, but so very much alive and filled with intelligence, their energies were pulsing quietly against one another. Their bond already cemented before they are fully formed. I knew at that moment that theses two would be just as inseparable as Sans and Papyrus were. Smiling on them I call to them quietly. Trying not to pressure them into anything they weren't ready for. But I needn't have worried for they instantly responded with a beautiful tinging sound that resounded throughout the darkness. Whatever affected me didn't even come close to touching them as they pulsed powerfully within me. I could feel it doing something, but I could not figure out what. Papyrus suddenly snorted and woke slowly as the power pulsed up and outward from me. 

Groggily he leans forward and looks down to the spot in my abdomen with tired confusion on his features. His tiredness evaporates quickly as the pulsing continues and his eye sockets widen. Breathing harshly he gently lays Sans down and cautiously touches my abdomen. The pulses push against him and I could feel their affection overflowing for him. Something touched me deeply as I felt our unborn children answering to one of their fathers. I wished I could express more enjoyment from the knowledge at that moment but I was still numb, still trapped within my own body. I had to settle with what little emotions I could feel as I watched Papyrus's tears streaming down his bony cheeks as he feels his children for the first time. He looks at me and said, “Frisk...your...your....Sans!!” He turns around and pulls Sans limp form up to lay it closer to me. He places Sans hand over my abdomen as it continues to pulse. He holds us close to each other as he hugs us closer to our unborn children. 

Sobbing he says, “ Sans we're, we're going to be fathers Sans! Dear, dear brother. I...I need to tell the king! The queen! Undyne! Alphys! I have to tell everyone!” He tucks us in to one another so Sans was holding me in his arms. Before he leaves he kisses me on the cheek and nuzzles his brothers head before rushing out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

The pulsing calms a bit but continues sharply. Sans hand remained unmoving as the pulses pushed against him. I was worried for him and hoped that we could get out of this situation fast. I then felt my body become loser with each pulse until I was finally able to achieve a blink. I slowly felt my emotions and body come slowly back to life but it was a grueling process. After five minutes I was able to raise my paw to grasp Sans's bony hand. It felt like my bones were rusted and sticky. My entire body felt slimy almost from whatever it was that kept me down. Sans continued to show no signs of movment. I was becoming increasingly worried for him.

As I tried wait out the evil spells unraveling a sudden sound caught my attention. It was the sound of the window opening. I stiffened. We were ten stories up and there was no way to access the window other then climbing, or flying up. I knew for a fact all monsters were prohibited to come near our rooms and none ever tired. Soo...Who was coming through my windows?

As I laid there, I held on to Sans hand with an iron grip as a weird sloshing sound echoed thorough the large room. My heart was pounding and the pulses of my unborn children rose enormously. I felt their fear. They weren't even born yet and they felt my fear and in turn it became theirs. A part of me suddenly rose to the surface at that realization. That whatever it was that was coming was a threat. A threat that could very well harm me and those I loved. Born or here with me I knew that my fear was not even close to the devastation I would feel if I lost anyone dear to me at this moment. I steeled myself and held on tightly to Sans hand. I breathed steadily trying to calm myself and the children within me. 

As the steps grew closer I could hear a very audible sound of harsh breathing. Almost gargling sounding, like someone was drowning in their own liquids. Something was being dragged behind the person. It slid heavily on the plush carpet before it landed with a thump close to the end of the bed. As they came closer the sound of their gargling changed to a choking laugh. The sound was high pitched and very malicious in tone. The sound grated on my ears as they shuffled closer and closer to the bed.

The room was completely dark save for a small light filtering from the window and the door. My eyes could see through the darkness clearly as if it were midday. But I had a feeling I did not want to see what was waiting for me at the end of my bed. But I kept my eyes open and flat. Pretending to still be immobile. I hoped to catch the villain unawares, whoever they were. Then oddly enough I felt the bottom of the bed dip downward as the person placed their knee down upon the coverlets. Then, as if from a nightmare, the figure suddenly raced up the bed at a frightful speed and it's face was suddenly staring down at me. I clenched my paw around Sans's hand as the wild red eyes stared down at me. A freakishly big smile stretched on a familiar face as blood and water fell in great rivets down its face.

'It was the pilot! How did he survive!?' 

However as I looked closer I saw that the side of his head was bent in oddly. 

As if something was missing.

I went cold from the realization that...he clearly did not survive and the creature before me was no longer the pilot we knew.

Cold water and something sticky and metallic fell onto me in equal increments as the pilots twisted face leaned further down to look me in the eye. His body began to shake violently as a horrible, but calm, voice, squeezed through the creature's throat.

“Yooouuu haaavveee ffffoooiillledd usss toooo mmmmaaannnyyyy ttttiiimmmeeesss....” The pilot's words did nothing to distort the creepy smiling face. “Toooo mmmmaaannnyyy tttiiimmesss yooouuu have sssllliiiippppeeedd thhhhourugh our fiiingers..” Some of the words became more understandable as it spoke. The over whelming stick of the man assailed me and I did everything not to gag. I breathed as shallow as I could, but the over whelming smell of rot was strong. “Nowww youuu mmuuusttt bbeee tttakkeenn carrree of. You mmust nnott bbeee alloouudd to breed. You mmust be the llassttt!”

The creature shimmied down on his harms and legs and I saw that he had them stretched out on either side of him as if he were a gross large bug or insect. His glowing mad eyes widened as a small eerie shriek filled the air. “Yooouuuu...yoouuu arre breeding!! How is this possible!! Noo no non no no no no!! This will not ssttannd. Youuuu must nooott breed! You must remain the last!!” 

His words confused me as his shaking became frightening. He suddenly reared up on his haunches, his legs up and knees pointed up and away from me. His hands rose impossibly high above my body as a shining object glinted in his hands. 

“You must be the last!!!!” He screams out in crazed panic. 

My eyes widened in fear as I screamed and tried to roll away. But much of my body was still paralyzed. I found myself wiggling about instead as total crazed fear ate at me. 

The creature laughed before plunging the weapon down upon me. 

Suddenly several bones shot forward and impaled the creature man from the front and behind. His crazy red eyes looking to the side of me and widened crazily. I followed his gaze as I saw Sans leaning up heavily with his eye blazing with fierce blue gold fire. His hand was up in a clenching motion as his breaths came out slow and labored. I could only imagine the energy he used up to not only move, but to call on those many bones at one time.

However it was the voices of both brothers that pierced the darkness as they said. “GET DUNKED ON YOU SON OF A BITCH!”

The thing screeched out and tried to fight but could not move. The bones coming from its back held it down as they were anchored to the floor in which they had been summoned. Papyrus steps up from behind the creature and grabs it violently around its neck. It screeches more as he flicks a finger and the bones twist and interlock the creature in their grasp. 

Sans gets up shakily and reaches the creatures chest and pulls out a small glowing idle. I felt my body being pulled by it as he touched it. The creature screeches something deafening but unintelligible. Papyrus shut it up by picking it up bodily and slamming it across the room with one hand. The creature still continued to move and wriggle around like a cockroach on its back. Sans stares at the idle for a moment and then back at me. He then, shakily, takes his hand and flicks it over the idle. A small snapping sound could be heard and I suddenly sprang up into a sitting position. 

I gasped and coughed as Sans threw the idle off to the side and held me close to him. It seemed that the idle was linked to whatever trapped us in those states, but unlike Sans my blood had to recirculate through my body. I shook and screamed out as my body slowly regained blood faster now that it wasn't asleep anymore. Sans held me closer as the pain and tingling sensations surged through me violently. Papyrus came to us and gathered us into his arms and Sans loosened one of his arms to gather his younger brother closer to him. Papyrus sobbed heavily against Sans skull and held on to us even tighter. He whispers against Papyrus's heaving chest, “Bro, you know I would not leave you alone. Don't ever think that again okay. Frisk wouldn't either. We're here now bro, we're both here.” I raised my hand shakily to Papyrus and weakly curled it around him. He kisses the top of my head fiercely before kissing the top of his brothers head in turn. He just could not talk so powerful was his emotions.

 

The castle guards filled my room, as they had followed Papyrus up, and took in the entire situation in one glance. We paid them no mind as they gathered the raving creature and proceeded to drag him out. However he made sure we heard him. 

He shrieked and gargled, “ The last!! You should be the last!! Never should more be born! Damn you!!! No more of you! The last!! the lasstt!!!!” 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU LITTLE SHIT!!!” Undyne's voice screamed and a very audible sound of a swift kick resonated from the hall way. 

The creature was silent, but I didn't think it was from fear.

I shivered into Papyrus and Sans embrace as mother, father, and Undyne ran into the room as the other guards stayed close by. I was covered in the slime and blood of the creature and when I told mother and father that I was dirty and smelly they just grabbed all three of us and held us in their arms. The three of us were now sandwiched by the loving embrace of our king and queen. Their tears fell onto us as we welcomed it whole heartedly. I shook and cried and snuggled deep into their touch and bodies as the creature's crazed shouts still flickered through my mind. 

'What did he mean? What was that idle, and how did it hold so much power over me?' 

I looked up to see Sans eyes staring at me from across the tender embrace of our family. He reaches out and touches my stomach gently. His eyes glowing gently as his hand petted over it slowly. Another bony hand settled over his and held it firmly in place. I turned to witness both the expressions of the future fathers smiling contently at me. Mother and Father's paws joined theirs and their faces glowed brightly as they all felt the steady pulse of the children. They were safe, we all were, and they finally knew my secret. It wasn't exactly how I would have told them, but it felt better that they knew all the same. 

For a short time we held each other in a big family pile as Undyne and her soldiers scanned the room and windows. My focus was on just trying to calm down and allow the last bit of illness and sickness to drift away by the healing embrace of my loved ones.

However our peace was not meant to last long.

I looked up as I heard Undyne's violent cursing. She races over to us and says, “ WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!! NOW! RIGHT NOW!!” 

Without another word we all raced from the room. Papyrus held me in his arms as Sans raced along side us. Mother and father were in front as our soldiers flanked us down the stair well. Undyne stayed behind long enough to insure everyone was out before speeding out for the room herself. As we reached the eighth floor a large explosion rocked us into the stairwell. Fathers body wrapped around mother and me as Sans and Papyrus stood with Undyne and the other soldiers. They through up a barrier that shielded us as fragments of debris showered from over head. Several long moments passed as we waited for shaking, falling materials, and the sound to die down. 

When it did a large commotion rose from below us as more soldiers came to investigate. The human king came up as well with several of his men. His eyes locked in with mine and something passed through them. I didn't know what it was but my thoughts were interrupted by my mother holding me tightly and obscuring my vision of him. I held onto her, grateful that she and father weren't hurt, and sobbed into her bosom. I cried, not for the loss of my things or bed room, but for how close my family had once again almost came to death. Agony and rage filled me as, once again, the priests seemed to prove that I was weak against them. To weak to fight against their attacks, to weak to protect my family. 

'Why do they keep doing this? What was it they gained from this violence?'

I grasped onto mother tighter as father embraced us in his large arms. Sans and Papyrus stood close and watched our backs as Undyne took damage control.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

 

An hour later saw us sitting in the main hall in plush chairs. I was curled up with my mother as she still refused to release me. Father sat close to us protectively. My back pressed against his side so I could feel him as well. His hand now and again would come back and pet me gently between my large horns on my head. My tail wrapped around his middle and his other hand held it firmly to his side. We were frightened and needed the closeness to feel secure again. 

Sans and Papyrus were forced to leave me to give their reports to Undyne and Alphys. They only left after the king gave them a calm pat on their shoulder and looked them in the eyes. They had then grudgingly agreed and had left me with my parents.

Me and my parents now sat with the human king as a hot tray of golden flower tea sat before us. The human king was leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. His face full of concentration.

I had just finished telling him and my parents everything that had happened so far in America and they were not happy with the news. The human king even less so. Well not as much as my father, you could image but just roll with me on this one.

Human king sighs and looks me deep in my eyes and said, “Frisk, I must offer my deepest apologies for the events in America. I will admit that I thought things would have gone more smoothly then it has been. But I never imagined everything to go this horribly wrong.” he groans as he shoves his fingers through his hair in agitation. “ Much of what happened was do to either over site, lack of communication, and worst off racism. I paid my people to insure that you three had the best. A wonderful loft in D.C, food to last you for months, everything was planned out and money given to insure everything worked out.” He looked at his hands in disgust. “ However when word got to them that the special people I was sending over were monsters, everything changed. First when the Americans found out, they became alarmed and demanded my people make the appropriate changes that they decreed. My people told me nothing, since they felt they were still honoring their word to me. But everything else made no sense.” He pauses again and sighs. “ Why did they put you in that type of neighborhood and not a nicer apartment or hotel? I've been to Norfolk a few times and they had wonderful lofts in exquisite hotels that they could have placed you. Or in even nicer homes that I know exist there. And why was the apartment not fully stocked with food? Why, why, why did they higher a limo service when my royal limo was at hand at all times! They never even told you about it. I gave them notes. I told them to walk you through everything! None of what you've been through should have happened! Much less the ridiculousness of the events in the court! What is with those people!”

He rose swiftly and I watched him as he passed back and forth in front of his chair. My father watched him with narrow eyes and said nothing. Father was already furious from the evenings events and he was trying to be as patient as he could be with the human king. But I could tell that he found much fault in him at that moment. I did to which was why I said nothing and allowed my mother to continue to rock me in her arms.

After a few moments the human king stopped pacing and looked dead at me. His eyes held regret as he said, “Frisk, my dear, I highly apologize for the suffering that you and your fiances endured while in the states. I can't even account for how sorry I am. However if you allow me to try to fix things then...then I swear to do everything I can to make it right.” He stared down at me and smiled. His expression full of trust. I blinked at him and turned away. 

I was to tired. To tired to trust or to think. I almost died today, twice. Hell not just my life, but the lives of my fiances, unborn children, and family. Worn exposition clouded my mind now. All I can think of was staying in my mothers arms and falling to sleep. The sudden child like obsession with staying close to her was almost overwhelming.

However as I kept my head turned and snuggled deeper into mothers bosom the king continued, “ Princess, I wish to follow you and yours to America in a few days time. This time I wish to help you deal with the issues you face along side you.” 

In shock I turn to look at him. His face was serious and held no form of trickery. I tilted my head at him with a tired expression and looked to my parents. Mother looked back and then turned to him and said, “ Your majesty, If you are true to your word to watch over our daughter in her trials in the days to come, then I thank you. But to a mother who almost lost her only child four times I must beg you to not take any more chances with her safety. I know Frisk must go out into the human world to enlighten humans of our people, but I fear for her so much...” Her words are stalled by a whimper as she holds me even tighter. I squeeze her back without a word. She snuggles her muzzle against the top of my head and glares at the human king over my large horns. “So I say this now sir, that I not only beg you but warn you as well. Watch and guard my daughter, her husbands, and their unborn children with better eyes and even better judgment. Because if this happens again...” She raises up and glares down at him. “I swear that I will do everything in my power to make your life a living hell that you can never escape.” Her voice had become low and frightening. However I did not fear it. I held her close with love in my heart and respect for her power. I loved that she worried for me and mine. I loved how they were with me now after so much had happened. I could not have asked for better parents even if I tried.

The human king stared at her with wide eyes. Then he smiles softly and bows deeply to her. “ On my life then your highness. I will protect your daughter and her family in the days to come. I swear it.” 

My father huffs in acknowledgment and stands. “I believe that is it for today.”

 

The human king seemed hesitant, but nodded and sat back down with his head in his hands. I felt a bit bad for him, however much of this happened because of his horrid oversight. On top of that I was not exactly in the mood to comfort others. My mind was shot from what had just transpired not to long ago. Mother and father guided me from the room and out into the hall when Alphys came running up to us.

“F..Frisk! Your highnesses! Is everything alright! I heard the noise and Undyne told me everything!”

I stayed quiet and held onto mother and kept my head down.

Father said, “ We're find Alphys, but I need you to do us a favor.”

Alphys blinks.

He gestures toward me and said, “Frisk seems to still be feeling unwell after her endeavors. I would like you to take a look at her now and insure there isn't anything that will harm her further.” Mother glances at him and nods her agreement.

Alphys agrees and we walk to her lab. Well...in my case I was carried by father to the lab and placed gently on the awaiting bed. 

Mother and Father waited patiently as Alphys checked me from head to toe. Taking blood samples, pulse, and going so far as to poke and prod me, as she thoroughly checked my body.

When she was done she leaned back and said, “ I need to check her soul now. It may have been affected by the spell that I found all over her body after the crash. When she came in, it was literally impossible to tell what exactly was wrong. After looking at that idol Sans brought in it makes complete sense now what was going on with her and Sans.”

Mother and father looked at each other with worried faces. Mother asked, “ What idol?”

Alphys looks at them and walks over to her large, and I do mean large, microscope. She uses her tweezers to take an item from under it and present it to my parents. 

The idol was as large as an eraser and rounded. It was red and glossy and looked like a human figure with squinted eyes and a blank expression. 

I glared at it.

Alphys said, “ This idol. This held a great deal of draining magic. The spells on it were meant to weaken, seal, and drain. It was specifically meant...” She turned to me. “for Frisk. The hair Sans found on it was hers but from the few strands that I was able to pull off, they were still brown. Meaning they still had hair that they had taken from her as a child. Most likely they might have more.”

I shook on the bed as that possibility reared it's ugly head. Mother stood and walked up to me and held my hand as Alphys continues. “ For all we know right now, Frisk isn't completely safe unless she is safeguarded with our own spells. Luckily, with the items we gathered for the priest's labs, this should be a simple thing to do. It will take no more then a day for me to make the appropriate items needed to counter their magic. I will also make a few for Sans and Papyrus just in case.” 

She winks and I smiled at her. Her stutter had all but gone since she married Undyne and she had become far more confident in herself and her abilities. I was very proud of her. 

She let us know that she was going to take me into another room to begin scanning my soul. My parents waited in the room as she walked me in and showed me the odd skull like machine that was in the middle of the room. I remembered it the first time I went deep in her labs all those years ago. I stared at it and Alphys gently touches my back. I look her in the eyes and she nods at me. 

“Frisk, everything will be fine. I'm just checking your soul...”

“I don't know if it will hurt them.” I said faintly. My hand was unconsciously settled over the lower half of my stomach where my children laid sleeping. I could feel their energy seeping gently under my hands. 

Alphys looks at me then down at my hand as she nods her head. “Papyrus told me everything. Don't worry, the machine wouldn't harm them. It conducts a gentle magic over you. I wouldn't dream of harming you or the little ones.”

I nod and walked over to the machine. It opens with a hiss, and steam rises from the inside. Looking back at Alphys my eyes were wide with fear. She smiles and walks over and hugs me tightly. She smelled of instant noodles and coffee. I smiled at that before she released me again. Feeling a bit braver I stepped into the machine and laid down into the awaited built in seat. 

She walks over and looks inside. “Frisk dear, I need you not to move now...okay. This will only be a few moments.”

Nodding I gripped the seat tightly as she sealed me inside. The two windows of the machine let in a bit of light so I wasn't in complete darkness. My my heart was still pounding. Then I could hear Alphys on the other side saying. “ Okay Frisk, I'm turning it on. Breath deeply and keep your breaths nice and even, alright.” 

I could only nod. 

I watched and listened as the machine came alive around me. Lights flickered and magical rays danced in the air. Suddenly feeling a pressure in my chest I looked down and saw my soul leaving my chest to hang suspended before me. However it looked...very different. It was still red and heart shaped but now half of it was turned completely upside down and flickered with multiple colors. The main ones I saw were strong golds, purples, blues, and orange, but other colors suck as yellow, red, and pink flickered in from time to time. My eyes took In the part of my soul that had filled with the monster's love. It had turned completely monster itself. I smiled at it and raised my hand to brush that half of my soul. I instantly heard Alphys yelp and retracted my hand. 

OH CRAP!

'If she reacted like that then I would only guess the others felt it to. Um...better not touch it again.'

I settled back and attempted to stop my blush when I felt something odd around my lower stomach. Looking down I witnessed two tiny souls dancing around and around each other. They both mimicked my own soul. Their half of the souls were both human and monster. But with a vast difference. While one half was human. The other had only two colors attached to them. Orange and blue. Both had orange and blue!!

I felt tears slide down my cheeks at the clear indication of my children's linage staring back at me. I sobbed into my paw and wished I could reach out to them again. As if answering my wish the two souls floated closer to my own. I quickly wiped my tears and watched as they hovered close and circled my soul as if playing around it. Joy filled me as if I was watching a great sun stand among its orbiting planets. I closed my eyes and sent my affection and love to them. I told them how much I would like to meet them and hope our love continues to grow. I didn't know why I thought I would not get a response, but they flickered and I felt an answering sensation that they were anxious to. They had met their fathers grand parents, and they knew me. They wanted to meet us so badly. 

Tears, fierce tears, rolled down my cheeks and I mentally held my children in my arms. Their forms were still shadows but I could feel their answering embrace. 

Then darkness.

I awoke sometime later, back in the lab with the machine now open and Alphys looking calmly back at me. I smiled warmly at her and held out a paw. She gently grabs it and holds it in her own. I said, “My babies, my...my babies are so wonderful.” 

She smiles and it was then I noticed tears in her eyes. She nods and holds my hand in between both of hers. “I know Frisk. The readings were so beautiful. They will be so wonderful Frisk.” We giggled and cried for a while before Alphys straightens. Her eyes become distant and I become a bit nervous. Seeing this she clears her throat and says, “ I think its time we went back to your parents. There's...there's something I need to tell you all about the test.”

My heart began to race in my breast at her nervous look. 

I found I was a bit wobbly in the knees and Alphys helped me walk back to the room with my parents. After I was situated back onto the table, mother and father came close and held me in their arms. I snuggled into their embrace and Alphys clears her throat. Her eyes not meeting ours and her glasses concealing her eyes she says, “ From my test I found out a lot about what has happened to Frisks soul and that of her unborn children.”

Mother and father held me close as we listened. 

“First the good news about Frisk herself. So far I don't see any tampering with her soul by the priests. However it is still very fragile and needs continuous guidance and attention. I believe the brothers will be more then willing to do just that so that should be fine. Her soul itself is very remarkable. It has completely split down the middle, one human and the other filled with our own energies. In a sense at this moment, Frisk is now the embodiment of all of us. Our personalities, our strengths and visual appearance as you see...”

Mother stops her and says, “ Sooo in a sense she is a child of all of us correct?”

Alphys blushes but replies, “Umm... not exactly. Even with the our powers inside of her it is like most of us our distant relatives. Mainly me Undyne and Mettaton. However You and the king are predominate in her soul, one of the reasons she has taken on more of your own appearance.”

Mother looked at her levelly, “What about the skeleton brothers? She has acquired just as much if not more of their power then our own, I'm sure of it. Would that not mean they are...”

“OH!!” Alphys exclaimed and rushed to say, “ Ohhh no no no no no. Their presents is vastly different. It seems, even from the beginning, They knew what they were doing. When our souls were healing Frisk a year or so ago, our souls stayed away and moved counter clock wise. However Sans was closer and moved clockwise around her soul. Even though Papyrus's was a bit more hectic at first his energy was also moving closer to hers then the rest of us. The meaning behind the different movements is counter clock wise is a family or friend. Clock wise is establishing dominance, as...as...a.....lover.”

She blushes and says, “ It seems Sans and Papyrus knew what they wanted from the beginning. Sans energy and that of Papyrus both started to synchronize as they grew to know her. Both have now established their marks on her with their children in her womb.”

Her face becomes horribly scarlet as she continues, “ Their relationship to her in this case means...welll..that they are...soulmates. Their powers in her wrap and protect her constantly and only fail when her soul still sees itself as weak. Its as if they become void because she not only doubts herself but them as well. Other then that if she could strengthen her resolve and her belief in herself and the brothers she would be able to over come future issues.”

I breathed at that. To realize that I was at fault for most of my current problems made me feel so shitty. The weight of those words filled me with a degraded sensation before Alphys said, “Frisk. You have gone through hell dear. We all know that.” She walked up and hugged me tightly as my parents watched quietly. “ Don't blame yourself okay. We're all still learning about theses strange abilities your getting and its going to become even more interesting when I tell you the next few things.”

I blinked at her as she straightens and walks away from us a bit. She grabs another clip board and looks at her notes. Her eyes widen and she shakes her head with a small smirk. Glancing over at us she returns and stops before us again. Looking into our faces she said, “ I also found out a bit about why that man kept raving as he did. After taking closer look at my past notes, getting some more raving information from the human, and the test just now, It seems that Frisk.”

I blinked at her.

“Your.....”

(Mahahahha!!! take that!! mahahah! Cliff hangers for days!!! Anyway this portion of the story took me completely but surprise. I did not realize that much of what happened happened. It just kinda typed its way out of my fingers. But tank you so much for reading, please I BEG YOU!!! leave a reply. I don't know how many times I must beg this. Your replies are my food, my reason to continue this story! Why you no feed me!! If I don't see replies then I think your not as interested anymore and it makes it so hard to type the next chapter. Hearing your true feelings for this story, hearing how you felt during a part or a scene means a lot to me. 

I'm so happy to hear your replies. You don't even know the happiness I feel! WooO! Anyway just giving you guys some small hints for the next chapter,

it's not that obvious, short period of time, bells ringing, an unsuspected confession (not of love so don't think of that), and a nightly visit from someone you least expected. 

Okay so that's all for now, damn I'm tired. Wooo!! hugs hugs to you lovely people and good day! Until next time!!! Wooosh!!)


	19. Things revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow what is there to say? Umm... well I know you guys have been yelling at me about what I did last chapter, you know ending it in a cliff hanger and um... well....I'm not sorry! There I said it hahahah!  
> Anyway enjoy the chapter that I cooked up for ya. >

(This chapter has sexy times!! warning!! sexy times ahead! Don't read if your underage! I'm not responsible for the nightmares!!)

(Characters belong to Toby Fox, Story idea is my own.)

Chapter 19  
Things revealed

 

...Are not as human as we originally thought.” Alphys said as she stared at me levelly. 

I blinked and felt my body stiffen between my parents. Mother and father looked at each other and back at Alphys. 

Father said, “ What do you mean? She has to be. She looks human, has a human soul. What exactly makes her...different?” My father struggled with the appropriate words. I tilted my head and a confused mew split from my lips. Alphys clears her throat and looks over at us. 

She said, “ Frisks soul signature has always been unique, even though it was very slight. In all case and point she is entirely human, but there is an underlying factor that throws that claim out the window every time.” 

I said shakily, “ That is?”

“Your eyes, your odd telepathic abilities, how fast you can move, the fact that you transformed twice in your childhood into something you can't name. That and your soul. It's very small, but I was able to finally locate a small difference with your soul then any other I have looked into in the past.”

“And what is that difference Alphys?” Mother asks worriedly. 

Alphys sighs and said, “ Her soul itself has a very tiny thread leading out from it. It's white in color and seems to lead out into nothing. I have no clue what it is, but I do know one thing.” She walks over to me and points to my chest. “Frisk is connect with something that isn't here physically, but spiritually. Something is bound to Frisk and seems to be either guiding her, protecting, or leading her. Whatever it is the bond is very tight. I checked the connection to the best of my ability and continuously found myself stumped. However I do happen to have a basic idea from what you told me of your past and the last year studying you and the odd happenings around you. What I figured out, and understand this is a purely educational guess, that it reacts to her when she is stressed or upset, however it seems to only truly react when she calls on it.”

“Whoa whoa wait. Call on it? I've never known something like that ever existing, let alone able to call on it. Exactly what is it, what does it want from me! What am I some sort of puppet now? First a punching bag, then a sex toy, then a test subject, now this!? I wount be a puppet to whatever it is! Not now, nor ever!” I felt over whelming fear eat at me at the very possibility of something commanding my movements, my thoughts, my very being. The thought of that made me feel as if I had no control over my life, that everything I did was the whim of someone else. The thought made me cold and I gripped my arms as harsh shivers coursed through me. A sudden pulse throbbed through me and began to expand out violently. 

Mother and Father's hands gripped my arms as several objects in the room suddenly crashed into the walls. I sat up in surprise as I saw the destroyed items scatter across the floor, spilling their contents on floors and walls. My breath was labored as mother gripped me from behind and held me tightly as Alphys continued, “ In this case Frisk, from what I can tell, you are more the master then it is. You see, its more like a...what do the humans call it? Oh! A guardian angel! It doesn't command you, not really. It gives you strength when you need it. It guides you some how. But as I said before its pure speculation on my part. Whatever it is that is attached to you has given you some of it's likenesses and powers. Weather willingly or mistaken is unclear. However what confuses me at this moment is what did that human mean by the last? Were there others that were like you before?” She thought for a moment before shaking her head. “I will admit there is still much to go over on this particular subject. But I will say this, whatever it is attached to you on the other side of that string is not harmful to you. So far it has been very...tame. I believe it means no harm to you or anyone else at the moment. So the best thing we can do is let it be for now.” She smiles reassuredly but it does nothing to ease me.

Anger rose within me like a growing flood as she talked. The past and all its ugliness rearing its vile head as one horrible experience after another pounded into me, reminding me in horrid clarity of what happened, what kept happening. My fangs gnashed in my mouth as I tried to keep the ugliness at bay, but it rose up and up inside my breast feeling like and ugly, heavy thing, weighing down my very heart.

At the last of her words I growled out in a low hissing breath as steam rose from between shark like teeth, “ How could that thing be a guardian angel to me!! How could it allow so many horrible things to happen to me!? If it cared why would it have....have let.....sob! Why!! Why did it allow those things to keep happening!!”

I folded into myself as the horrors of my past drifted into my thoughts even faster. The memories of ruff hands and sweaty bodies all around me. The horrible acts that they made me commit over and over again to slacken their lust. How utterly filthy I felt after eatch act as I was tossed aside and layed upon dirt floors bleeding onto them as they laughed and spat on me.

Shaking with rage I thought, 'If whatever was attached to me was my guardian angel...why....why would it allow those things to happen??? Did it really care?! Did it enjoy what it saw? Was that it!! WHY WHY WHY!!!' The sobs shook me as the weight seemed to weigh me down more into curling into myself. My eyes wide open as I fought with my inner demons.

Mother and father hold me tightly as Alphys puts down her clip board and hugs me as well. She murmurs, “ I don't know Frisk. As far as I know whatever is attached to you is what gives you your abilities and strengths. I don't know its reasoning, nor why it is there.” She leans back and looks me levelly in the eyes and says, “All I know is that the energy is not harmful to you in any way. Unfortunately that is as much as I can say on the matter. This presents is very alien to me and there are to many unknowns on what it is and what its doing to you to give you a clear answer. I'm sorry.” 

My eyes drift away from her and I grip my mothers side. Alphys steps forward and kisses my brow affectionately and allows me time to calm a bit. Finally after a few minutes my anger subsides and she steps back and adjusts her glasses. She sighs out and puts on a big smiles and said, “ For now as far as I can tell we need to continue some research on it another time. Right now I will proscribe a few things for you that would help you right now Frisk. To start with I would highly suggest having lessons on how to control your growing telepathy. Second I suggest a soothing relaxing activity after every stressful activity. With your emotions currently you need that more then ever okay sweety.”

My parents nod as I stared blankly at her. She coughs in her hand as she takes out another clip board, “Okay....now the bad news, or interesting news about Frisk...” We waited with bated breaths, “ It seems that her body has suffered from various traumas do to the spells and she needs plenty of rest, natural foods, and liquids. I suggest earl gray tea, no sugar, and plenty of fruits and veggies. No meats or pastas...”

'Well Paps is going to be thrilled to hear that one.' I though sarcastically. 

“She needs to be in the presence of loved ones often. Mostly her fiances, but you both also should be close to her as much as possible. Her mind is still very fragile and needs care and attention to mend. However this will take time since her trauma runs deep,” She begins to pace as she continues, “ Other then that her vitals are good and the spells have all been dispelled. I will begin working on counter spells as soon as possible and should have them to her and the brothers before they leave for America in two days time.” 

We all sighed in relief at that news. Feeling like the worst was now behind us father, mother, and I begin to say our good byes and get up to leave. Alphys stood there and gave us an odd look and said, “I'm not exactly done yet my majesties.” 

We looked at her confused. Taking a deep breath she turns a few pages on her clip board and says, “ There is one more very important matter that has to be discussed. It's about Frisk's unborn children.”

I could literally feel the panic rising around us. The cold sensation and acidic taste in my mouth warranted no equal as dread filled me. The paws of my parents gripped my arms hard as their own worry rose. Alphys saw how freaked out we had become and shakes her head and hands. “No no no no no! Nothing to bad honest! Please calm down! It's just a basic analysis and a few interesting things I found about about them, that's all.” 

I calmed a bit and felt my parents loosen their hold on me slowly. However we remained on edge as she clears her throat and continues, “ So far, from what I could gather from the test, both children are fine. They are exhibiting large amounts of magical energy, which is bizarre, and both have already exceeded the time it would usually take a child to be mature several times over.”

I tilted my head at her and she explains, “Okay listen. Human's conceive and bare children, typically in about nine months right?” I tilted my head the other way and gave a lost whine. I didn't really know. She shakes her head and continues, “ Well they do. Monsters conceive and bare their young around five months, much faster then humans you see.” She looks at me expectantly and I nod in slight understanding. Though a confused expression still graced my face.

She blushes and speedily continues to say, “W...w..well, it seems, from my calculations, with the speed of your children's growth and energy readings, that you would be birthing your babies in about...” She looks at her clip board for confirmation before nodding at it and looking back at me with a confident smile. “Three more months give or take.”

We stared at her and our mouths dropped open at that bit of information. She shrugs and says, “They seem very anxious to get here don't they?”

I smile with a twitch as my left eye steadily ticked. “I...I guess so...”

…..................................................................................................................................................................

During my examination the guards, Sans, Papyrus, and Undyne, searched through the debris of what was left of my room. Since Paps and Sans rooms were on either side of mine their rooms got hit as well. However the damage to mine was overwhelming. The blast had left a huge hole in my living quarters and had destroyed everything. Parts of Sans and Papyrus's rooms were also destroyed as well as a large section of the floors. Nothing could be salvaged in the mess.

The only thing they found interesting about the explosion itself was the massive curse that the blast radius had left behind. It crawled slowly up and around the walls that were charred and crumbling. After seeing this Undyne ordered nothing to be removed and everyone to leave until Alphys and her people figured out what the curses would do to us if left unchecked. 

Luckily during the time of the blast no one was hurt. I was relieved to hear that when I was told later on. 

After my appointment with Alphys, mother and father took me into the deepest part of the large indoor garden where they had set up a beautiful glass dome living area. It was missed at first because it was completely covered in vines and hidden under a gigantic weeping willow tree that stood next to a large fish pond. There was a hidden glass door under the vines and it opened to reveal a spacious room. It had a large silky bed with small oak wood chest that sat at the foot of the bed. The floors were feather soft grass that brushed the toes gently as you walked upon them. Little balls of cold fire hovered over magical candles and lit up the interior with their light blue flame. 

I was beside myself with joy when father carried me in and laid me in the center of the bed. I hugged and squeezed them both, thanking them for such a wonderful and precious gift. After hugs and 'I love you's ' were finished, we sat in the magical room and enjoyed a around of tea, cakes, and cold jellies that where brought in. All made by Ms. Muffet of course. We ate and chatted as I told them about the nice Americans that I met while I was in America. Mostly about two ice cream ladies and the officers. They smiled at me as I related some of the small wonderful things we did while there, but it was very small. We didn't have much chance to see much as we spent most of our time running around.

After that my parents and I talked about the necessity of speeding the marriage along. After everything that had happened the last few days it was agreed that the sooner the marriage preparations were underway the better. I could only nod in agreement at that. We agreed that the wedding would be held the day after tomorrow. After all the horrible things that had happened to us, Sans, Papyrus, and I were to relax and allow the others to handle everything. I agreed and trusted their judgments. I was kind of excited to see exactly what they would come up with for our big day.

After my parents left I spent most of the evening in bed. They secured guards all throughout the garden as I tried to sleep in my new quarters. However the thoughts of what transpired only a few hours ago kept running around my skull madly. It taunted, laughed, and echoed the words and events over and over again causing my body to shake as I tossed and turned in bed. Eventually I became frustrated and sat up in bed only to gasp in shock to see Sans and Papyrus suddenly at the end of my bed. They stared at me with thoughtful looks on their faces as I tired to adjust myself under the fluffy covers.

After I finished fussing with the covers I placed a hand over my heart and glared them down. 

“You both nearly gave me a heart attack!” 

Papyrus chuckles down at me with a soft expression which caused my cheeks to glow. However Sans suddenly gasps and runs over to my side. Not understanding what was happening at first I watch him narrowly until he suddenly yanks my blankets away and pushes me down quickly, but gently, into the mattress. 

He turns his head around to Papyrus and says, “Paps hurry! I caught the perpetrator! Protect Frisk before its to late!!” His voice came out in false fear and agitation as his hands descended down to hold my shoulders pinning me to the bed. I giggle up at him as his body leaned over mine.

Paps, getting the hint, played along by saying, “Indeed brother! You don't say? Why we can't let that happen to our dearest love! Don't worry Frisk we are professionals! We will handle this upstart in no time!” As he said this he walks over to the other side of the bed and takes off his shoes. Crawling quickly up to where I laid he sits up and clears his throat. Bending over swiftly his face quickly buries itself, firmly, between my breasts with a soft wumph sound. I gasped out in shock as Sans leans away a bit to give him room with a small smile on his face. After Papyrus was fully smashed into my breasts I hear his muffled voice exclaim, “I've got you now you fiend!! I will not allow you to attack our beloved! I, the great Papyrus, shall see justice for this!” He suddenly shakes his head back in forth quickly and blows against my skin making farting sounds. The ticklish sensation causes me to squirm and giggle under him as I try to push him away. Sans deep laugh joins my own as Papyrus blows again and again holding me tightly to his face. Finally I could not take it anymore and I turned over from him and leaned my front into Sans thighs to protect my ticklish chest. Papyrus looks down at me with playful scowl before he grabs me away from his brother and gently pushes me against the mattress. With a swift movement he begins to tickle my sides and I burst out laughing until tears fell down my furred cheeks. Sans watches us as he leans back and continues to smile softly. He looked, almost relieved.

Suddenly Papyrus stops and I continue giggling about a bit before I was able to settle down. Then as the last few giggles exit my lips I feel him reach down to the neck of my bed gown and begin to unbutton it slowly. I stared at him with laughing eyes as he kept his face lowered and on his task. His hands were light as he worked and my heart began to pound as I watched. Finally with the last button unbuttoned at my stomach he spreads the material apart slowly. Papyrus took in my loose breasts and furred belly with an odd look on his face. I tilted my head and purred lightly at him with a smile until he leans down and hugs my stomach to his bony cheek. His arms wrapping around my lower half completely as he snuggles tightly against my abdomen. Taking in a sharp breath, I'm surprised at the sudden embrace. Looking down at his crown I watched as he rubbed my stomach lightly with the side of his face with a calm blissful expression. Understanding finally weld up inside of me at his behavior. To many things had happened at such a short amount of time. To many things that could have taken, not only my life, but the life of my unborn children. He wanted to be close to them after everything we had gone through.

I reach down to the top of his head and lightly touched his crown. Sliding my clawed paws down to the side of his face I cupped it gently. He moans at the contact and suddenly he begins to hum. His deep voice vibrated against me sending ticklish sensations through me. Suppressing a giggle, I breath deeply and just watch him. He hummed an familiar lullaby. It sounded almost like the mysterious song I heard once when I placed the umbrella on that statue all those years ago. The tune filled me with memories. 

Closing my eyes I relived the moments when I was under Ebott mountain for the first time. When I first met mother and how she guided me gently through the puzzles that littered the ruins she guarded. How I met Sans as he grasped my hand and it farted in my own. Papyrus and his determination to capture a human so he would be noticed and accepted into the guard. Undyne as she taught me how to cook with force. Alphys as she helped me answer questions to Mettaton's game. Finally father, as he stood in a field of flowers, his face tired and friendly as he offered me a chance to get ready before our battle.

I remembered the good moments with all the monsters that I meet. The pleasant quiet moments with Napstablook, tea times with Ms. Muffet, eating meals quietly in the warm glow of Grillby's light, shaking my hips with Moldsmal's, petting the head of Lesser Dog as his head grew to the cave ceiling, and so much more. 

The memories were all happy ones that I held in a secret part of my heart. Locked in a heart shaped wooden box where none of the ugly memories would tarnish them. I looked upon them now as his song filled my ears and unlocked the box of precious memories. My paw clamped lightly over my lips as I suppressed a sob. The memories were the best ones of my childhood, what was left of it, and I wanted to remember them always. The monsters had treated me like a person and it was by far the greatest gift I could have ever ask for. Now I find myself one of them, a child of my adopted parents, about to marry two skeletons that I loved, and pregnant with their children. Our children.

My heart swelled with affection and love as my body shook with emotion. Sans lays down by my side as Papyrus mimics him on my other side. They hold me between them as grateful tears fell steadily down my cheeks. 

Through trembling lips I words gushed forth as I said, “Thank you. Thank you both for loving me. I...I am the luckiest girl in the world. I...I know you didn't think much about me all those years ago. Hell I probably was nothing more then a pest to you...but...I...” The sensation in my chest tightened as I tried to breath past my tears, “I thank you for giving me a chance, no matter the circumstances in which that chance was given, I still thank you to the bottom of my heart. Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you.....” I continued to thank them as I held their arms in my own. They said nothing for a long while as I continued to cry. They just held me tightly and nuzzled me softly. 

After I had calmed a bit, with only a few hiccups here and there, Sans said softly, “ Frisk, I want to thank you to you know.” Papyrus nods as Sans continued, “You saved us Frisk, you sacrificed yourself and worked hard for us. We attacked you in fear and anger and you showed us mercy with a grace that I call legendary. Kid, your made of some tough stuff,” I shake my head and he nudged me before continuing, “Na I mean it kid. No other human who would have fallen in our world would have tried to spare us. They would have attacked and ended us without thought. But you didn't, even after everything you've been through, you still showed mercy to us.” He nuzzles his head onto my throat and slowly descends to my bare breasts. “Thank you Frisk for showing me and my brother love that we had craved for so long.” He kisses the side of my breast then rises up slightly. “Thank you, for loving your parents and friends with the ferocity to protect them from all odds,” He kisses become closer to my nipple and I suck in my breath as he moves to hover over it. His glowing eyes slid up to look at me over the ripe mound as he said, “Thank you for your sacrifice, your determination, and your will to keep going against all odds.” Leaning down his slowly laps the pert nipple. I gasp out and grasp his skull to me as the delicious sensation runs through my veins, causing my body to shake in need. Papyrus leans over me and kisses me lightly on the lips. Our tongues mated and danced until he pulls back to stare at me with hooded eyes. He kept his gaze on me as Sans slowly lapped and lightly suckled the pert tip of my nipple. The sound and sensation of his ministration caused fire to burn in my loins as my hips thrusted into empty air. I was growing wet and whimpered up at Papyrus, begging him for his attention to. He grins softly before rising up and resting on his knee caps. Almost teasingly he unzips his fly and reaches in to take out his long, thick, glowing member. He teases my lips with it and my glowing tongue reaches out to lick the swollen orange head. He moans as I take it into my mouth slowly. His hips push up and forward as I take him deeper into my mouth. Sans hand drifts down to my swollen clit and begins to pinch and fondle it between his fingers. His other hand reaches down to unzip himself and set himself free.

That afternoon we made slow love to each other. The brothers took turns filling me and dominating me with their bodies. While one brother slowly stroked within me, pressing their bodies into mine, the other would nibble and suck and touch till I lost my mind to their ministrations. 

It was an hour and a half later before we were to tired to move. The grass floor was littered with clothes we flung off carelessly in our need to touch one another. The covers were soaked with our sweat and most of it had been shoved off of the mattress entirely. We laid entangled and panting softly. Their bony bodies pressed tightly against my sides as their hands wondered over my fur with slow, lazy motions. Most of the time they would rub my abdomen. Now their hands rested there unmoving as our breaths finally caught up. I placed my paws over theirs and giggled a bit as Alphys's words passed through my mind. 

Papyrus looks at me narrowly as his other hand reaches over and tweaks my cheek. “And what are you giggling at missy?” he said teasingly. Sans slowly looks over with a content look on his face. His eyes looked so peaceful at that moment that at first I found that I could not answer Papyrus's question. Sans smiles slowly and tweaks my muzzle. He said, “ You heard the man. Cough it up. What are you giggling at.” 

I smirk tiredly and tapped their bony fingers with my claws playfully before saying, “Weeellll.... I just got back from Alphys's lab and she told me a few interesting things. That's all.” my lips tightened playful unwilling to talk further. My eyes smiled at them as they gave me level looks.

Papyrus leans over and curls into my side seductively as his leg rubbing between mine as he said, “ Do tell.”   
My breath hitched for a moment at his teasing before I cleared my throat enough to answer, “W..w..well she did a few tests as well as a soul test and told me everything was fine.” I glanced away at him and found my eyes resting on Sans face.

Sans, not wanting to be out done by his brother, leans over and nibbles the fin of my ear. I shiver and moan as my thighs rub against each other from the sensation. Placing his hand from my belly to my crotch, he cups it lightly as he said, “ Do tell.” He rubs the button there very gently. Shocks race through my body as I sigh out, “ It seems the children are just fine if not very powerful, she also said...” I paused as I last few words were lost to his ministrations. I found myself breathing harshly as his teasing increased to a full out attack on my clitoris. Papyrus snorts at him and leans over to suckle my nipples and fondle my breasts slowly. Their eyes locked on one another as they challenged each other over my body. Eyes flashing their ministrations pick up fever and I gasp out as I feel my body building up with the sensations.

My mind becomes dizzy as I though, 'They still want more??!!! If they keep this up I wouldn't be able to tell them...'

In desperation I breathed in tightly and focused on my thoughts and what I wanted to say. This was hard as a bitch because their ministrations were mind numbingly delicious. The sensual sensations and the deep hums of appreciation from them were enough to make me dopey with happiness. 

But I was determined!

Taking a deep breath I said out loud, “YOUR CHILDREN WILL BE BORN IN THREE MONTHS!!”

They stopped suddenly and I felt an overwhelming feeling of disappointment fill me as their shocked faces turned up to me. Both of them blinked before asking at the same time, “Three...what???”

I giggled and rubbed the back of my horned head and said, “W...w...well its still up in the air if that's true. It's just Alphys's guess. The children's energy is so strong, and they seem to be growing so fast that she determined that they may be born in less then three months.” the last of my sentence ended weakly as they continued to blink at me with shocked expressions on their faces. 

Then Papyrus's mouth splits into a wide grin and he jumps out of bed, bare boned might I add, and begins skipping about the grassy room. He laughed and jumped in glee as he shouted, “Three months, three months! I'll meet my children in three months!! Wooooooo!!”

Sans watched him with a frazzled but smiling face. I grinned at Papyrus's joy and I felt joyous at the fact that he was so happy. Sans on the other hand... I gazed at him with the corner of my eye. His face was thoughtful. I could tell he was still shocked but his overall calm thoughtful expression puzzled me. Sans head turns slightly to me and his eyes narrow hotly. His smile was sly as he climbed up my legs and settled next to me as we continued watching Papyrus run about the room in glee. I cuddled close to him and feel his bony hands rub lightly on my bare nipples. As Papyrus started cartwheeling around the foot of the bed he whispers in my mind, ' I want to take another look at Alphys's notes Frisk. I want to be sure that she's right.'

I glance at him and thought back, 'You don't trust her data?' I asked.

Shaking his head ever so slightly he chuckles as Papyrus starts thrusting his hips into the air going, “YES! YES! YES! YES!” and replies, 'Better safe then sorry love. There is a chance that if she is wrong and they would come...oh lets say sooner then three months, I want to know ahead of time. The last thing we need is you giving birth right there in the court room.'

I rolled my eyes and tweaked his hipbone. He yelps and slaps my arm. I slapped him back. We glare at each other before he quickly reaches over and tweaks my nipples. I yelp in rage and dive on him. Tackling him down I tickle his ribs as he laughs out and grabs me firmly around the hips and rolls me back over. We fought for dominance....

By the time Papyrus was done with his cheering, me and Sans were wildly making love, having been turned on by our antics. Papyrus pouts and says, “Not fair! I call dibs on her boobs! No you don't Sans get off of them!”

Sans gives him the middle finger and continues thrusting as he leans flush into my chest. With narrowed eyes Papyrus marches over to his brother's thrusting hips and grabs hold of them. Sans eyes widen as Papyrus bodily spins both of us around until my rump was in the air. He pats it lovingly before climbing on and rubbing his thick shaft against my cheeks. Grabbing hold of my tail he wraps it around himself and bites a tender spot with a gleam in his eyes. I squeaked and Sans mutters unintelligibly as he continues to thrust into me. Papyrus grabs hold of my breasts and squeezes them in challenge as he rubs his member between my cheeks and biting hard into my tail. My eyes roll back at the sensations. 

We finally fell asleep thirty minutes later. The brothers, having spent every last drop of their energy having sex multiple times, slept like the dead. I laid, tiredly, between them and watched them sleep. I lovingly touch their bony bodies in turn as I thought of our upcoming wedding day. With a smile I snuggled between them and I close my eyes to dream.   
….................................................................................................................................................................

In a darkened room I awoke from a dreamless sleep. The cold fire that lit the small space of grass, glass, and vine, made the room appear eerily beautiful. I groggily glanced around until my eyes fell to the foot of the bed. My heart suddenly turns cold. At the end of the bed a tall dark figure stood before quietly, seemingly blending into the darkness around it. The figure was very thin with a rounded head indicating it to be some kind of person. I shook at the sight until I saw a faint glimmer from the corner of my eyes. A faint line that hovered between me and the figure wobbled slightly in the empty space between us. Looking down I saw the line coming out from my chest. I begin to panic but the figure raises a hand and gives an odd sign. Instantly I find myself calming as the figure's hands come up in front of it. In the blue light of the cold fire, It's hands glowed white with odd holes in the center of them. I tilted my head at the oddity until I saw it's hands moving. It's hands moved slowly forming odd gestures and as I watched I could almost hear a very quiet deep voice inside my head speaking to me as the hands slowly danced before my vision.

'You have done very well child. More then I could have imagined of you. I would expect nothing less from a child of determination. Yet there is still more for you to do. I have given you the powers of my creations to the best of my ability, but until you fully heal it won't be enough. I don't have long to talk so I will be brief. You don't have the luxury of staying in the dark about this matter before it's to late. The Priests seek, not only the power I have given you, but your own unique powers that you naturally posses. You must speak to the dead man who tried to kill you. He holds a key in his words. A key that will unlock some of the doors to the questions you have.' I felt as well as saw the person begin to fad before my eyes. His hands moved quickly as he said, ' No time, listen child, believe in yourself. The brothers love you more then I can say. Their love and your determination are your weapons and shields against the priests and their unnatural magics. Trust them please. Don't give up! You are more powerful then you can even imagine.' The hands stopped moving and the figure stands straighter as white eyes appear in its dark face. The eyes looked so eerily familiar as it stares with an odd comforting expression. As it vanishes completely a seemingly low whispered voice drifts into my ear, along with the feel of a hot breath, “Thank you, for loving them so much....Thank you.”

I awoke sweating hard and gasping. The room was filled with a warm light of dawn now but my heart wouldn't stop hammering. My claws gripped my chest as my heart raced and I tried to breath slowly through it. A bony hand comes up and pushes me back into the covers lightly. I dropped onto the soaked sheets and closed my eyes as an arm folded itself around me and held me tightly in its embrace. I didn't need to open my eyes to guess who held me. His voice however gave me my answer as Sans said quietly, “ I didn't know...that he was connected to you Frisk. I don't even know how its possible.” 

I open my eyes and looked at him curiously but he kept his eyes closed. Tears fell softly from his tightly clenched sockets, a stifled sob escaping his clenched teeth. I blinked in confusion at his odd behavior as another bony arm wrapped around us tightly. Papyrus pulled us closer without a word and sighed. 

His quiet voice said into my hair, “ Its okay brother. It just means, he's still watching out for us. All of us.” 

I laid confused between them but could not say anything. I felt that something special was happening here with the brothers and didn't want to ruin it. So I closed my eyes and let it happen. They held me in their arms as they wept silently. I could only guess that I wasn't the only one that saw the figure in my dreams and someone they had seen it to. Whoever that figure was had to have been some one dear to them and their loss hurt them dearly. 

A sensation pulsed deep within my chest and a warm laugh filled a small corner of my mind. A gentle deep sound that filled me with its warmth. I pulled the brothers tighter and kissed the tops of their heads as I promised I would care for with all of my heart. I promised that presents that. It answered with a warm brush against my soul. 

He knew I would.  
…..................................................................................................................................................................

The rest of the day we pretty much stayed in the room. We slept and ate the food that was left outside of our room for us. We played word games, and watched anime on the tv that we found behind a hidden drawer across from us. The day went along with no major incidents and when night fell we fell asleep in each others arms contently. 

The next day came and our small resting period ended. A knock and a six minute dressing period was our only warning before my parents and our friends came into the room. The king and Mettaton scoped up Sans and Papyrus and pushed them from the room. They went out with confused questions but weren't given any answers. Mother, Undyne, and Alphys stayed behind as they told me what was to come.

The wedding was planned for midnight. Food and the appropriate guests were already taken care of, as well as the place where we were to be wed. But much of it was a secret. They all wore smug grins as I looked at them with a confused expression. 

Three hours later I had been pushed out of my little paradise and into the monster markets outside of the castle. Monsters stopped to congratulate me on my upcoming wedding as we walked the streets. Female guards walked with us, keeping a sharp eye out for anything suspicious. We went shopping for small silly things, but they knew I wasn't much into the ordinary girly stuff. So they took me to places that they knew I liked. Gamester Stop, Hot Topster, and several other interesting shops along the way. When finished shopping we stopped into Ms. Muffet's cafe for a cup of coffee as I looked through my purchases. I blushed as I realized much of my freshly bought merchandise was skeleton related. Skeleton monster perfume, skeleton ear rings, skeleton ribbons, skeleton dress, skeleton socks, skeleton underwear, I even bought skeleton lingerie with a detachable skirt. Guess who suggested that one to me. I glared at her as I stared at the pink frilly bag and she just sipped her tea with a calm expression.

“Mother I question your mind sometimes.” I say with a slight playful scowl.

She smirks at me over the rim of her cup and says, “ Dear, I've lived a long time. Take it from me, if you want your husbands to really sweat, you got to show them what you've got. Plus its always a good idea to spice up the bedroom activities now and again.”

I slapped my hand over my face and buried my muzzle between my arms in embarrassment. “Oh mom...stop! Its embarrassing!”

She giggles as Undyne snickers at me. Alphys pats my back reassuredly but I could hear her chuckling under her breath.

They were all against me! I knew it!!

The rest of the evening I hung out with my mother and my friends until night crept upon us. I was led back into my garden room and was then sat down by my mother as Undyne and Alphys left to fetch my dress.

I sat on the bed in my shift as I rubbed my suddenly chilled arms. I didn't know why I was so suddenly nervous. I mean...this was Sans and Papyrus we're talking about here. They are older then me true, but that just means they have more to show me for our days to come and...wait why was I thinking about this stuff!? This is Sans and Papyrus we're talking about here!! I've been attached to them like glue for a year now and spent a week with them screwing my brains out!! Why am I so stressed over this..

I began to pant as my nervousness increased. Mother chuckles and sits next to me and places her hand on my shoulder.

“Scared dear?” She asked softly.

I nodded and said, “ I don't know why mom. I mean...I know them, I trust them, but for some reason this moment feels so...” 

“Unreal?” She provides.

I nod.

She chuckles and nuzzles the top of my head before kissing my crown. “It will be fine dear. This is very normal. I had the same issue before I married your father the first time. Second time I knew what to expect so it was easier, but first time...ohhh I was shivering in my gown all the way to the alter. Then...” She pauses for dramatically effect. I stare at her and waited for her to finish with baited breath.

She said, “ I looked into his eyes.” Her face was dreamy when she said that.

I waved my arm about in a continuation gesture and she giggles at me with a sly expression. 

“You'll have to find out the rest yourself dear. My only hint I will give you is, breath and look into their eyes the moment you get to the alter. Then you'll see, you have nothing to fear.”

I glare at her as she laughs out at me.

Undyne and Alphys came back at that moment and held out my gown for me to see. I gape at the lovely ruby color. 

In monster weddings the bride wears the color that matches her soul. Mine was obliviously red. 

The gown itself was lovely. It looked like a gothic punk princess dress. I giggle at it as I feel the luxurious mink texture. It was smooth as butter and felt wonderful in my fingers. The sleeves were long and the ends were dagged. Like fantasy elf sleeves. There was fur around the collar and a lovely black girdle with skulls laced into the fabric. The veil was black with two roses adorning the top. Both sparkled with magic that looked like morning due.

Tears rolled down my face at the lovely dress and I hugged them all and placed grateful kisses on their cheeks. They giggled and held me back and congratulated me on my happy day. The happiness I felt was so over whelming that I didn't know what to do with myself. 

An hour later saw me dressed with light applications of monster make up applied to my face. The veil was finally added over my face along with a tiny silver crown. I blinked at it and as I was once again reminded of who I was. I don't know why it continuously shocks me when I was reminded that I was royalty, but there you have it. 

The crown was placed gently on my head and they stood back to look at it. Mother had tears in her eyes and kissed my cheeks. She told me how absolutely proud of me she was. Undyne bowed at me in respect along with Alphys. I stared at them in embarrassment but kept quiet as I attempted a curtsy. I nailed it well enough and they smiled at me for my effort. I grinned back. 

They eventually left me in the room to get ready themselves. However before doing so mother placed several sticks of incense around the room and told me to clear my mind before as I waited. Guards were posted at my door and I was left alone for the first time in a year. I blinked at the closed glass door and then went drifted to a full length mirror off to the side of the room. Standing before it I glanced at myself and could barely recognize the woman before me. There stood a white furred female monster, dressed in a red gothic like dress that looked like an elf should be wearing it. Her silver horns adorned with black vines and a black veil with red flowers off to the side covered her face. On top of her head a silver crown sat, it looked like vines that intertwined within one another. Glancing at it in the mirror the craftsmanship was breathtaking. Little details were etched into each vine and every leaf. I smiled at myself as I tried not to cry again. 

I blinked at the reflection a bit to clear my eyes of tears, don't want make up spillage, and looked harder at myself. The longer I looked the more I felt there was something missing. I straightened as I felt around my neck. The necklace!! It was gone!! 

I turned around before the mirror and looked around the room frantically. Then I stopped as I remembered. I had it on during the crash and when I awoke I was in my night gown. The necklace was not on me then. So that would mean...

Sorrow filled me at the thought of its loss. It was their gift to me and it was gone. I then shook myself and remembered that they had made it with their own magic. 'If they could easily make it the first time then surly they could again.' I blinked at that and nodded to myself. However the loss of their precious gift still left me sad.

I then realized that my hand was also bare. Their ring was gone to. I sneered at the empty place their engagement ring once sat and thought to myself, ' What else are the Priests going to take from me. Theses items were small but so precious. But I must admit I would rather they be gone then anyone I love.'

My paws rose up and gently rested on my abdomen. I felt the beating energy of my children. A gentle feeling drifted up to me through them. I felt peace enter my mind as I closed my eyes and embraced the feeling. It felt like standing in the shade of a tree on a cool fall day. I could almost smell the crisp leaves.

A sudden chirping sound interrupted my vision and I turned with a gasp only to meet the tiny eyes of little blaster. I laughed as I stared at its little head as chirped at me. Happily. I raised my paws up and he rested in the center or my hands. I lean down and kiss his bony head and spoke softly to him. “Where do you keep going off to little one? There are so many things that have happened, good and bad, and you've missed most of it. Ahh well, hopefully you'll stay around today. It's my wedding day you know. I'm going to marry two of New new new new homes most handsome pair of skeletons. I could not be more lucky then I am right now.” I held little blaster in my arms and it nuzzles my bosom with a purr. Chuckling I said, “Little blaster. I've never been happier. I'm pregnant with two wonderful children, I'm about to marry two men who love me, and I have the best family I could ever wish for.” 

I knelt down into the grass with him and hold him tightly, I didn't know why but it felt like I had to let him know that I cared. That I was happy. Little blaster chirps up at me and I looked down. It blinks its big eyes at me and suddenly I thought of the strange man that I saw that night. I shook my head and dismissed it as a knock sounded at the door. Looking up Mother, Undyne, Alphys, and some of the female royal guard stood there in their finery. They smiled at me as I rose regally to my feet with little blaster in my arms. 

Mother, dressed like a queen in her lavender dress and golden crown held her paw out to me and said, “ My child, its time.” 

I breathed in and held little blaster tightly to me. 

It chirps reassuringly as I followed my mother and friends out the door and into the inner garden of the castle.

I was led deeper and deeper still into the garden until we came to something that looked like a cluster of trees. I had not realized how big the royal garden was, but wasn't given much time to think as I was led into a path between the trees themselves. As we walked deeper the trees become closer and closer together. They formed a natural wall around us and the interior became dim. Cold fires had been placed above us when the darkness finally took over the light. Their small balled forms floated majestically through the air as little sparkles drifted around them. I gawked at them until I saw a light at the end of the dark path. A crisp smell entered my nostrils, along with the spicy scent of cinnamon and nutmeg. It smelt of fall. 

Finally as we exited the long dark path I was met with a breathtaking sight. A large area full of monsters of the kingdom in a fall like setting. The trees rose high and thin into the sky, with colorful fall leaves that sparkled with magic. The ground was covered in fall leaves and the path before me was strewed with rose petals. Monsters sat in long seats made of wood and twigs, crafted to look like part of their surroundings. 

 

Each monster had worn their finest and it showed. They all looked so wonderful! They had turned to look at me as I walked into the light. They stood then stood from their seats and I realized they were waiting for me to proceed down the isle. I gulped and turned to look down the rose petal path and gasped at the sight awaiting me at the very end of it. 

The wooden stage, that I was to walk to, was slightly risen from the ground and covered in fall leaves. Father stood there in royal armor, a purple cape flowing in a gentle breeze. His golden crown sat on his horned head and he held a scroll between his paws. He was to give his blessing and wed me to my fiances. Behind my father stood a great tree with white bark that rose and twisted behind him and looked like something from a fantasy. The royal emblem was embedded into the trunk with gold.

I then looked at my grooms and I felt my heart thump at the sight. They looked so regal and handsome! Both stood tall on either side of my father. They wore outfits that looked like they belonged on prince's. Sans outfit was blue and done up with white and silver. He had a small black cape that rounded his arms and gave him a very princely like air. He had small ornaments of silver skulls here and there on his outfit. He wore white pants and glossy black shoes. His face looked at me and it was a mix of awe, appreciation, and joy. A faint light blue color dusted his cheeks as he tried to remain calm. His attempts cause my heart to jump with love.

Papyrus dressed in a red outfit of gold and black. His white cape done in the same fashion as his brother and his golden skulls decorated his outfit as well. He had on black pants and glossy white shoes. His eyes took me in and he wore a harsh orange blush as he tried to look calm. He fidgeted ever so slightly and his fingers clenched and unclenched at his sides.

He looked adorable to me and his bashful expression caused my heart to tighten in my chest.

They were two opposites but they were equal. Two men who had stayed by my side this entire time and I was to wed them. I didn't think I was worthy, but they did. I smiled at them through the veil and felt little blaster shift in my arms and drift up. He begins to gently circle my head and began to chirp lightly with happy sounds. I smiled and looked before me.

Before me was my future and my fate. And it looked glorious. 

I took a step forward and felt my mother, my friends, and guards walk with me. Every step I took I felt my confidence rising. Every inch closer I felt my love expanding. With the glances of my future husbands filling my vision I new deep down, that this.... could not have been more right.

 

(Hey guys! Ty ty so much for reading this chapter. I want to say thank you guys so much for the lovely reviews! I got a ton of them like you won't believe! Each one made me smile and filled my heart with joy. A few made me almost cry as well. You guys must understand that this is all possible because of you taking the time to write me and letting me know you really wanted more. I thank you so very much for that. Without it this story would have stopped. Its not for the fact of getting bored, but why keep going if no one was showing an interest. But here we are, chapter nineteen and still holding strong. :3 I thank you all from the bottom of my heart for this. I could not do it without you. 

I also want to let you all know I'm redoing the cover page for this story and hope to have it done fairly soon. No promise on when because I do have other work that needs my attention, but I will do my best. Once again, thank you all so very very much. Please continue showing me your interest and I will continue to have the power to write. Your my inspiration guys, please....don't stop believing in me or I wouldn't be able to go on. Thank you so much again. Hugs to you all, and see you in the next chapter :D)


	20. Finally Wed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and the brothers finally get married! Yay!! Finally!!! Woohhaa! It was a long trip to get to this point. 20 fucking chapters, damn! But we have finally reached the climax of our story. Or have we? Read on as Frisk and the brothers get hitched, surprised by certain persons, and finally, a confession!! Yayyy!

(Message to readers: Some of you have been trying to contacted me about well...stuff... For some reason I've been having issues contacting you guys after I get your messages. Or sadly I don't get them at all. So to, hopefully, deal with the issue I would suggest contacting me on my tumbler page on whatever you need. It's Zecon Zimorian on tumbler. Need any questions asked, go there my dears and ask me. So if you want to message me about....stuff. Please message me there. I also have a face book under the same name if you want to friend me and talk to me there. Ty very much :D)

( Please contact me if you really need to talk about something, do not contact me about anything sexual, or nasty or I will block you, thank you very much. )

(Character's belong to Toby Fox, story belongs to me.)

 

Chapter 20  
Finally Wed

 

My heart was pounding wildly as I walked down the rose petal path. 

The skeletons with whom I loved more then all else stood waiting for me at the end of this path. Their stances sure, their small smiles controlled tightly as they tried to remained regal. My heart seemed to grow with every step I took. My happiness was so great that I could barely contain it.

No music played as I walked. The air was calm and hush with only the sound of settle breathing around us. Wind past gently through the tree tops as the leaves drifted around me as if in slow motion. The moment felt so surreal and magical. 

My lips were smiling widely behind my veil with every step I took. My paws were folded before me, one on top of the other. I kept my body straight as I moved slowly but smoothly across the path. My tail low to the ground, but waving lightly over the petals as it barely skimmed the tops of them. Clawed feet taking careful steps, trying not to trip over my own to feet as I forced my body not to dash up the steps to the stage. It was already bad enough that I was trying to hold back my excited shakes. My body positively thrummed with excitement. 

The brothers walked away from my fathers side to stand closer to the short steps of the wooden stage. Their hands extended out to me, awaiting for me to take them. A flash of recognition passed my eyes of two other times I had seen this same gesture from them. They were always there with their hands out, awaiting for me to take them. I always did before and it wasn't going to change this time.

I finally reached the wooden stage and placed my paws into their outstretched hands. The hands curled around my paws lightly as their thumbs rubbed the backs of my hands in a gentle caress. A fierce blush heated my cheeks as they gently pulled me between them and onto the stage. Our hands remained clasped together as we turned as one to stand before my father.

After I had taken my spot, mother, Undyne, and Alphys swept around the stage and up its side steps behind father. Mother took her place by my father's side and faced us. In her paws she held a pillow with four sets of bracelets. One set gold and the other silver. Undyne and Alphys took their positions behind my parents. They faced forward and held pillows in their own hands. Each pillow held two sets of crowns. Like mother's set, one pair was gold and the other silver. The rest of the female guards broke away as they neared the stage and split into two groups as they circled around us. They positioned themselves at the far end of the stage, each one standing by a male counter part. As the last guard found their place everyone in the room sat down and watched silently. 

As I finally stood before my parents I suddenly noticed a strange humming sound slowly filling the air.  
The sound seemed to float from the ground itself and rise up into the atmosphere. It seemed almost as if it's presents was an omen of something yet to come. At first the sound made me nervous, but I felt the reassuring grips of my soon to be husbands. I turned my head slightly to look at each of them in turn. They kept their faces forward and I could feel how their energies were nervous as well. However their confidence and excitement seemed barely tamed as they held my hands in theirs. The fact they tried to calm me even though they themselves were fighting their own emotions calmed me a bit and I squeezed their hands back. Love and affection pulsed from them at my touch and I blushed as I turned my eyes to my father and mother who had taken a few steps toward us. 

Father lifts his hands by his sides and his red trident appears before us in a rush of light and wind. Resting the great weapon on its bottom before him, he holds it's neck as he stares at us passed the trident's three pronged heads. His eyes were fierce as he said, “ By the will of our ancestors who had come before us we are here today to celebrate the joining of theses monsters who stand before me.” His voice rises higher as he says, “ I Asgore, king of the monsters, am here today to wed my daughter, Frisk Dreemurr, to the skeleton brothers, Sans and Papyrus Skeleton.” His trident strikes the ground and sparks sprang up into the air. The humming sound slowly intensifies as the whole area seems to darken around us. 

Father lifts his head to look down at us. “Kneel.” He commanded. As one we did so. We knelt at his feet with our hands still clasped. Our heads bowed and eyes on the ground he approaches us slowly. Slamming the trident onto the ground again more sparks fly into the air as his body started to glow. A gentle wind rises around us and the power he produced seemed to fill the very atmosphere with energy. His cloak flapped behind him as his armor shown in the light that now seemed focused on us. Father raises his hands up on either side of him and said, “ On this day, the three before you are no longer single beings, but one entity. Let their souls be guided through the ethereal as their existence paints our world with their light. Allow them safe passage through life as they spread their knowledge and love upon our world. Let nothing disrupt nor destroy their bond.”

His words echo through the wood and die down slowly as did the intensity of the wind. His words wrapped around us as if a spell had been cast. I could almost feel the bonding of our souls closer together then ever before. I sigh as the gentle pressure filled me with comfort. The brother's hands tighten ever so slightly in my own as I felt their acknowledgment. 

Father straightens and places his bottom of his trident on the ground gently. Stepping back slightly father leaves room for mother to step forward as father orders, “ Hold out your clasped hands and receive the circlets of binding.” We raise our clasped hands as mother walks up to us and kneels down and places the silk pillow on the ground before us. Upon it sat the four bracelets, two silver and two gold. Each one a work of art comprised of simple intertwining vines, leaves, and small gems. Mother picks up the first set of silver and clasps them around my wrist and Sans. She says, “ To the first born of the skeleton brothers, I bestow upon you the silver vines of knowledge and guidance.” She places her paws over ours and looks us each in the eye. “May you continue guiding my daughter's steps. Let your wisdom see her through her trials so that she may always rise victorious.” her eyes stayed on his a bit longer as if she was hinting something more. What ever the expression was he nods as he seemed to agree to it and her wish upon our bracelets. She nods back and pats our hands before turning to the next pair of bracelets. Theses she takes and places them upon my other wrist and Papyrus's. Looking up and into our eyes she said, “To the second born of the skeleton brothers, I bestow upon you the golden vines of kindness and valor.” She places her paws on our hands as she looks into his eyes and says, “ Continue to show kindness and loyalty to my daughter in the days to come. May your valiant nature be her shield and sword in the days to come. Guard her well and remain strong.” She pats our hands and looks hard into Papyrus's eyes. Seemingly doing the same with him as she did with his brother he soon nods and she returns the gesture. 

Her head turns to look at me as she places her paws on both my hands that are linked to the hands of the brothers. She stared hard into my eyes as she said, “ My daughter, soon to be bride to the kin of bone, by your side are two men who love you and have sworn oaths of loyalty to you. They now offer you their names and their hearts under the pact of matrimony. Do you, Frisk, princess of monsters, except these two brothers to be your husbands? Do you except the name of Skeleton and become their everlasting bride in body and soul?” Her eyes had become like gems as she talked. They sparkled and shimmered quickly before my eyes. I almost felt myself becoming dizzy from it when it suddenly stopped and her soft expression was all I could see. I feel her squeeze my hands and murmur, “Sorry dear, I haven't done this in ages, I get a bit carried away with my magic at times.” She blushes in embarrassment as father chuckles a bit behind her.

I grin at her fondly through the veil and gave her a small purr. She chuckles as she whispers, “ Go on dear, I need your answer or we'll be here all day.” She looks back and forth mischievously and I chuckle in response. I clear my throat and say out loud, “ I do.” she smiles at me and I blush in pleasure as I felt the brother's joyful energy at my words. 

Mother then says, “ The bride has agreed to the joining.” She rises and steps away giving me a side ways wink as father steps forward and kneels before us. He places his hands on both brother's shoulders that faced away from me and he said, “ Kin of bone, Do you take my daughter as your wife? To love her and care for her until your bodies become ash?”

Barely a breath passed before they both said equally, “ We do.” Their words slid through the air with a warm finality. Fathers face held a small smile and his big paws patted them both twice before he rises from his keeled position and says to the audience, “ The kin of bone have agreed to the joining.” He then looks at us and says, “Stand and turn so that the kingdom shall look upon you.” 

I quirked an eyebrow from behind my veil as I thought, ' How in the world are we to do that?'

I could practically feel Sans smirks. Papyrus chuckles slightly before they moved swiftly as one. Sans grips my hand and steps back and around smoothly as Papyrus raises his arm and spins me about. Our hands remained clasped as they twirled me around until we all faced the crowded hall. My vision swirled dizzily for a second from the spin but the room quickly stopped turning as I looked out into the crowd. Before I could take in the view of the room I saw two bony hands rise up in front of my face. Blinking at them questioningly I watch as they lifted my veil so all may look upon my face. Their faces opened in shock as they took in my makeuped face. I blushed and looked down from their gaze in embarrassment, suddenly feeling to shy to look them straight on. As one, they grabbed my chin gently with their fingers and raised it so they could look at me again. As my gaze found them my heart thudded hard in my chest as I saw both of them wearing awed smiles. 

Sans mouthed to me, “Your so beautiful kid.” 

While Papyrus mouthed, “You look so lovely my dear.” 

I never knew how hard I could blush then at that moment. My face felt like it was on fire from their compliments. Smiling broadly they stepped back to stand by my side once more. My gaze took on the mammoth quality of the room and the amount of monsters, and a few humans, who were present. With so many faces staring at us I could only blink in astonishment at how many were here for my wedding. It touched me deeply to see them all here before me now. 

I heard foot steps behind me as mother stood besides Sans and father stood beside Papyrus. Undyne stood behind Papyrus and Alphys behind Sans as they took their positions behind us. Then father takes Papyrus's other hand as mother took Sans. Mother and father looked upon the room and said together, “ Now with the binding of marriage we give theses monsters a new title, a new beginning.”

The brother's hands squeezed mine tightly as my parents continued, “ Today we recognize the kin of bone as one of our own. Our children. We now crown Sans and Papyrus Skeleton as princes of monsters.” Crowns were then set upon the brother's heads. Sans with a silver crown larger then mine but smaller then fathers. Papyrus had the same sized crown placed upon his head that was made of gold. I felt their hands shake in my paws as their emotions were filled with such pride and I almost wept for them. 

Father said, “The kin of bone are now crowned as the rightful princess of the throne. As is tradition, they have the right to place the final crowns of marriage upon their brides brow.” My parents step away to allow Undyne and Alphys to step around them. They stand slightly in front of the brothers and present to them, silk pillows that held a small but oddly shaped crown on each. I tilted my head slightly at them before Sans and Papyrus move to stand sideways by my side. I glanced at them in turn in confusion until mother said, “ Sans, Papyrus, place your crowns upon her brow in order of your birth. The crowns have been made to interlock and become a whole.” 

The brothers nodded and Sans moved first. Since our hands were still locked together by the wedding bracelets he had to use his other hand to grasp the silver crown. This one held a slight blue sheen to it and looked like frozen ice. He moves and places it on top of my current crown. A small click could be heard as it slid into place. He pulls back and caresses my cheek softly, his eyes filled with wonder, before stepping back to allow Papyrus his turn. Papyrus was shaky slightly, but he was able to pick up the golden crown from its pillow without incident. The golden crown was slightly talker and was woven with thick golden decorations. He steps closer and places the crown upon the other two and another click could be heard. A sudden flash of light and I felt a calm and almost complete feeling course through me. I gasped as Papyrus's hand caresses my other cheek and his eyes filled with happiness so profound that I suddenly felt lost in his eyes. He steps back with a deep blush. 

With the brothers back at my sides mother and father step forward and say, “ Three are now one. prince's are now crowned. On this day we decree theses monsters husbands and wife before the eyes of the kingdom. May their souls remain bright and their love strong.” 

Father and mother turn to us and father says, “ You may kiss your bride.” The brother's faces blush hotly but they turned to look at me. I glace at them in turn and wonder how they were going to do this. They smiled as they both leaned down and kissed my cheeks tenderly. My face becomes hotter as I felt a small nibble of Sans teeth and a small lick of Papyrus tongue. They pulled back looking proud of themselves. They stood tall with blushes on their faces but also small cheeky smirks. I stood there between them feeling like my face was on fire. 

'They were so perverted!!....I...I didn't mind though.'

They stepped forward and pulled me gently between them. We stood before all the monsters in the kingdom and they held up my linked hands in theirs and shouted, “ To the pride of the soul!” 

Every monster raised up at that and yelled out, “To the soul that never dies!! Long live the king! Long live the queen! Long live the kin of royalty!!” they shouted theses words before erupting in applause and hoots and howlers. Roars, howls, parks, chatter, echoed through out hall as the feeling of pure joy saturated the air. The monsters, I realized, finally felt true hope for their future. I could almost see the pure relief pulsing from them as they jumped and danced in their seats. I laughed in joy as I watched them celebrate our wedding with pure happiness in their hearts. 

As the brother's hands fall down to our sides they looked on as tears streamed down my cheeks. I turned up my face and soaked in the happiness of the monsters around me. For a moment I felt like a flower that was given fresh soil, sun, and clean water for the first time in ages. With this feeling the sensation of warmth spreading from my chest steadily increased. After a few moments it felt like my entire body was glowing with it. I faintly heard several gasps as the feeling continued to intensified. 

A tune suddenly entered my mind, a tune that held words that I have never heard before, but seemed to understand. A lovely voice suddenly fills the air. A gentle tune filled with hope and wonder. The voice sings out and carries in the hall, echoing beautifully as the other voices were silenced by it. The voice was then joined by another. This one was lower, controlled, and smooth. It seemed to meld with the first. A second voice joined, a bit higher, but just as lovely and deep as it rose into the air gently. The three voices sang in a language that I had never heard before, but strangely could understand. Behind my closed eyes I saw images in my head of days gone by. Ancient days of wild forests and magic filled meadows. Dark passions and hidden secrets. The song was filled with freedom and joy. 

Soon the whole room was filled with singing. The voices rose and melded as one. The magic of that moment was so overpowering that I could still hear it to this day. 

When the song finally dies and the last note was sung I suddenly felt light headed. I fell heavily to my knees and Sans and Papyrus catch me before I hit the ground. I was breathing heavily as the warmth suddenly abandoned me. Weakness takes over and I felt myself growing tired as they held me tightly in their arms. Looking up I see their worried faces as my sight dims.

“Frisk....Frisk!”

The dim voices call until everything goes black.   
…..................................................................................................................................................................

I woke slowly to muffled voices and a darkened room. The smell of spices perfumed the air as I sat up groggily. I opened my eyes to find myself laid out upon a long wooden bench with soft buttery cushions. I looked around and saw that I wasen't exactly in a room, it was more like an open space in the middle of the woods. Trees were thin and close together here, like the ones in the passage way. The ceiling was comprised of their limbs and leaves covering the light and blocking the sun. The ground was covered in lush grass and fall leaves. I took in the sight with wonder and as I sit up straighter I catch the colors of blue and red on my person. Looking down I see the brother's cloaks had been placed over me while I slept. Smiling I gather them into my arms and sniff them deeply. The combination of their natural smells plus the smell of spice caused me to purr and rub my face over the buttery texture of fabric. 

I had just buried my face into the material when a deep voice said, “Hey now, sleeping beautiful has awakened. And whats this, sniffing our clothes already? My, my someone is already itching for tonights activities.”

I blinked at that and looked up. Sans and Papyrus sat in two wooden chairs with a small circular table between them. On the table was a tea set with fresh tea and a platter of cookies. Both brothers sat comfortably back in their chairs looking relieved. The faint orange glow from the little light the trees let in, shown on them and made them look almost as if they were part of a royal painting. They still had their outfits on minus the crowns which sat on the table before them.

Sans winks at me and gets up and walks over slowly. Kneeling down by my side he said, “ You doing alright there kitten?” His hand touches the side of my face as I looked at him tiredly. Papyrus gets up and walks behind me and pulls me into a hug as he said, “ We were very worried about you dear. You suddenly fainted on us after that lovely song you started...”

I flinched and blinked up at him. 

“I started? But...but I can't sing...I...I don't think I can anyway?” I shook my head at him as I tried again, “I...I heard someone else sing, I swear I did. Then other voices joining in. I...I never thought I was the one who...” I shook my head again and placed my face in my paws and sighed. “Whats happening to me?”

Silence met my ears as their arms encircled me in their embrace. Sighing against my hair Sans said, “Frisk I don't know, I swear I don't but...I'll tell you one thing.” He leans back and looks me dead in the face. “You sing beautifully.” 

I blushed and feel Papyrus chuckling above me as he snuggled me closer in his arms. “Indeed Frisk. I never heard such a lovely voice. And the song, I haven't heard that song since...since...well..um..” He stops and his fingers tap against my arm as he though. Sans chuckles and said, “ Since you were little Paps...remember? He used...to....always....sing...” Sans words slowed to a crawl as his face took a distant sad look. He breaths and shakes his head as he looks at me and says, “ Never mind, another time maybe. Everyone's waiting for us in the main hall of the castle. Ms. Muffet really went all out. And Grillby brought some of the good stuff from the bar to. Grade a ketchup from England.” He shakes with pleasure as I raised a joking eyebrow at him. He wiggles his “eyebrows” at me as he presents his arm to me. I take it and he helps me up from the couch and over to the table. “While me and Paps straighten up have some tea and cookies. Muffet thought you were peaked from your singing and sent theses straight to ya.” I nodded as I disengaged myself from his arm and picked up a cookie. A bite revealed nutmeg, cinnamon, and a crispy and moist consistency. I moan in pleasure and then sipped the tea. It was Earl gray, my favorite. I purred in pleasure as I consumed much of the treats. 

Sans said, “You better save room for the food waiting for us in the hall or you won't have room for it kid.” 

I stuck my tongue out at him but stopped on my fourth cookie. 

As I munched on it I suddenly realized something was missing. I tapped along my head and looked about but could not find little blaster anywhere. I sighed sadly at his absence but knew he came and went at will. Could'nt expect him to always hang around if he didn't want to. 

Papyrus and Sans picked up and reclasp their caps and put on their crowns before we left that small room. Guards awaited us outside of the room. They accompanied us as we walked back into the castle's main interior. I walked arm in arm with Papyrus and Sans as we walked in a straight line between the castles guards. It felt so strange but exciting at the same time. Glancing on either side of me I saw their posture and regal gait. They looked so handsome and princely. I blushed at their appearance and tightened my arms around theirs. I sent waves of affection through our bond as happiness fills my heart. Their emotions and joy brushed me back and we smiled silently as we walked on. We where in the castle corridor when we finally stopped at a great door that led to the main hall. It opens up wide and light spills over us. I took in the hall as if I never saw it before. The hall was very large, filled to the brim with monsters and the few humans that could be trusted enough to invite into our castle. The smells of food drifted past my nose and I almost drooled at the different scents that assailed me. Sans chuckles and was about to steer me to the buffet table when a small voice stops us. 

“Excuse me princess!” We look down and see a Temmie. It wore the royal emblem on its shirt as it bows shakily at us. “ I'm here to let you know your parents sent their appologies for not being there when you woke up. They hope your well and would forgive them for being absent. They are currently talking to some of the humans the human king has brought with him. They might be tied up for the rest of the night.” 

I nod to the Temmie and said, “Please inform them that I understand and wish them luck.” The Temmie bows and falls over with a soft, oi, before trotting off again under the feet of the guests.

Papyrus says, “ Will they be alright you think?” 

I nod, “ I think they will be just fine. I doubt the humans will cause them trouble while their on monster territory.”

Sans chuckles and says, “I think Paps meant the Temmie.” After he says that a loud, Oi!, and a few curses sounded as the Temmie went flying over the heads of some of the guests.

I clap my hand over my mouth and try not to laugh. Sans has no issue as he snickers at the cursing sounds and loud bangs on the other side of the room. Papyrus just shakes his head.

Our guards have taken their places along the walls with the others. We continue to make our way to the buffet table through the throng of guests. We are stopped by several monsters who asked If I was alright and I nodded and chatted lightly with a few before we finally reached the table. My stomach growled violently as the sight of the ridiculously long table ladened with foods of all types causes me to lick my fangs in hungry appreciation. 

Papyrus says, “Let me grab a plate for you my dear and I'll be right back.” He disengages his arm from mine and trots to the large mound of spaghetti sitting in a huge platter before us. I pale and called out to him, “Paps!” He stops with a sparkling grin and I flinch and waved him back. He frowns confused before walking back to me. After asking him to bend over I said, “I'm sorry my love, but...but I can't eat spaghetti right now...” 

He leans back and gasps in horror, “ No spaghetti?”

I shook my head and said, “Alphys's orders. I'm suppose to eat mainly fruits and vegetables right now until my body fully recuperates.”

Papyrus looks so down that I almost gave in until Sans said, “ Ahh come on Paps, its cool. Besides you have other awesome cooking skills other then spaghetti right? How about...umm..uh...eggs! You did great with the scrambled eggs the other day!” 

I nodded and added, “ And your awesome in the kitchen Paps. Besides this is only for a little while!” I reach out to take his hand. Squeezing it gently I look him in the eyes and said slowly, “ Your the amazing Papyrus, love. The best chef ever.” I leaned into him and showed him my love for him in my eyes and finished, “I'll even help you clean up afterwords.” His blush intensified and he clears his throat at the memory of those words. Rubbing the back of his skull he said, “I..um...will see if they have anything lighter on the menu...be back in a moment!” He turns quickly and takes off down the long stretch of the buffet table.

Sans chuckles and he said, “Thanks Frisk. He needs to learn that he can do more then just spaghetti. He's amazing at everything, he just needs a push to understanding that.” 

I nodded and I turned to him. I opened my mouth to say something when a familiar group of voices interrupted. 

“Standing idle and blocking traffic at the buffet tables? I believe that is a federal offense.” Said a deep voice.

“Oh by my sweet lordy don't they look so cute together Denise?”

“Girl I tell ya! They look so fine!”

“Hi princess!!”

We blinked at one another and turn to see four very familiar humans standing behind us. It was the two ice cream ladies and the police officers!? 

'What were they doing here?'

I grinned at them and my smile grew and grew in my face. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I held out my arms to them. The two ladies made small awe noises as the shuffled closer and gave me a big hug. I was squished between them and felt their sincere happiness at seeing me again. I blinked back more tears as their emotions filled me with joy. The officers shook Sans hand and congratulated him and his brother on their marriage to me. They asked where Papyrus was and before anything could be said Papyrus showed up with a large plate laden with food. When he saw the officers he grins and ran over to hug them while still juggling the plate. It was the funniest thing in the world for the men to hug Papyrus awkwardly as they stared at the balancing food on the plate with dread. 

After words we all found a quiet spot in a corner with plush couches as they told us how they came to be there. It seems that after I told my parents about them they had inquired Sans and Papyrus about their names and numbers. The brothers did so without much thought and my parents went to the human king to ask him to invite theses humans over for the our marriage. One thing led to another and the next thing they knew they were on an expensive plane together and flying over to our land. They were given good food, expensive clothes, ate at and slept in a fabulous hotel, before being driven to the monster kingdom. When they arrived they had been given a quick tour of our city before coming to the wedding.

Denis and the main owner of the ice cream stand, Luna, were impressed and awed by the monster town and the monsters in it. 

Luna said, “ Child I never knew so many monsters were so friendly. Some who look soo...ummm...well “scary” are the sweetest I have ever talked to! One even helped me when I tripped and I admit I was a bit scared at first, but the manors he had.” She fanned herself. “Girl I'm thinking of marrying a monster today! I swear, you can't seem to find well mannered men theses days!”

Denis nods and hums in agreement. 

Bob looks a bit offended and said, “Well I'm a bit sorry to hear that Miss Luna, but I do say that there are still good men out there. Me and Rick are good southern boys born and bred. We know the good lord and know a thing or two about manners.” He crosses his arms at her.

She huffed at him good naturally and gave him a side long look trough her eyelashes. He raises an eyebrow in challenge and a small smirk plays over his face.

 

'Ohhh...what do we have here?'

I grinned at their antics and could almost feel something starting between them. My grin becomes wider until I hear Rick clear his throat. Blinking I turned to him and he said, “ Sorry to say this, but um....your smile is kinda scary and toothy.” He blushes as he says this and looks the other way.

A sick sensation fills my heart at that and my smile falls quickly. I clear my throat and look down suddenly feeling gloomy. Sans and Papyrus glare hard at Rick. Before they could say anything a smart smacking sound follows and I look up to see Rick with his hand rubbing the back of his head as Bob glares at him. 

“How many times did I tell you to watch your mouth!” Bob scolds.

“I'm sorry but...” Rick flinches when Bob raises his hand again threateningly. 

“Don't make me take off my belt boy.” He said his voice growing low.

Rick gets up and says, “Umm..uh...gonna get some refreshments....yeah...” He scurries away quickly.

 

Bob sighs and looks to me in apology. “I'm so sorry miss. That boy sometimes don't know his nose from his ass. Umm..uh...pardon my choice of words ladies, but it is true. Don't know how he got on the force to begin with when he's so clumsy.” He scratches his head as he pondered that. 

My hair rises a bit at some underlying meaning to his words. Before I could really ponder them I heard Denise whisper, “ Get back in there! No no no... that's lipstick you don't eat it.” Turning to her direction I saw a small white paw stretch out of her bag. It stretched and stretched as if it was trying to touch her face. She tried to fold it back into her purse but it kept growing. More paws rose up and stretched to pet her face. She giggles as she continues to stuff them gently back into her bag. The faint sounds of, “Temmie, Temmie, Temmie.” Could be heard as the paws kept trying to pet her.   
I lifted an eyebrow at her as Sans said, “So um..it seems your carting a lot of luggage there? Souvenirs for home maybe?” He said lazily as the paws continued to rise from her bag. She looks at him helplessly as a Temmie's head rises and looks about shakily.

“There so cute!” she said as she hugs her bag to her and, the bag hugs her back... or the Temmie's hug her back from within the bag.

Sans smiles softly and says, “It might be a good idea to let them out soon. Might not be a good idea to have them in America you know. It won't be safe for you or them at this time.”

Another Temmie rises from her purse and says, “ Temmie wants to go home with pretty human!” Another Temmie rises and says, “Temmie agrees with Temmie! Wants to goes homes with pretty humans!” More Temmies appear and voice their agreement. 

Luna places her hand over her eyes and shakes her had as Denise hugs them all and tells them she wants to take them home to. Bob clucks his tongue at her and Papyrus glares at the Temmies for not seeing the danger they could put themselves and Denise in. 

I just shake my head at the whole thing. Eventually we talked Denise into letting lose all the Temmies and talked the Temmies into just being satisfied with following her around before she left the next day. Luna follows Denise as the Temmies, shaking as they always do, follow along yipping Temmie now and again.

Bob stands there with us as he awaits for Rick to return. We gossip for a bit and eat some of the food off the platter Papyrus brought. We spoke mostly about how Bob and Ricks friends back at the office were going to handle the news that they were treated to an upscale monster wedding. He laughs a bit about some of the crazy ideas Sans comes up with when the human king appears. He steps up to me lightly and says. “Frisk dear. Do...do you have a moment?” I tilt my head at him. He looks down and away from me, as if he could not look directly into my eyes. “I..its...important. Can I please see you alone for a few moments?” He holds out his hand to me and I look down at it. Sans suddenly steps up and in front of me along with Papyrus who smoothly hands the platter of food to Bob. Sans looks at the human king levelly and says, “ I'm sorry your highness, but after the last few times we left Frisk alone with someone...lets just saying, we're not taking any more chances.” His threat was clear as his eye flashed blue for a second. The human king looked down at him in surprise as Papyrus continued, “ Please forgive my brothers temper your highness, but after nearly losing Frisk several times, as well as the fact that she is now pregnant with our children.” He pauses to look down at the man levelly. “If you wish to talk to her, you talk to us as well. Do you understand?” His eye flashes orange at that and I looked at him in surprise. 

'What was going on with them, the king hasn't done anything wrong.'

'Hasn't he Frisk?' I heard Sans low voice in the back of my mind say. 'How many screw ups has he made in the last few days? How much shit did we receive because he didn't stay on top of his own people. At this moment I don't trust nor like him.'

I sagged behind him and place a paw on his back. Leaning into it, I snuggle between his shoulder blades and say to the king, “I will be happy to talk to you my lord, but...they are right, to many things have happened in such a short time so...”

The king nods and says, “ Agreed...just...follow me.” He turns abruptly and we stare after him with raised questioningly. Sans straightens and takes my hand as Papyrus takes the other. We follow the king to the outer garden. After we left the main hall the smell and feel of the cold night cold me as I took in the full moon above. When we approached the terrace the king said, “ Please have a seat...this...might be a while.”

I blinked at him. His body and mind radiated nervousness. Agitation bleed from his pores and a sadness cloaked him tightly like a lover. Something had happened, why didn't I notice this inside?

I could feel my husbands begin to disagree and I swept past them and into an awaiting chair sitting by the stone railing. I tuck my skirts and curl my tail around my legs and sat as elegant as I could in the stone seat. Straightening I looked him in the eyes as I place my paws on my knees. Sans and Papyrus stare at the king for another heart beat before walking over and taking the chairs on either side of me. They sat as regally as I did. Our posture told the king, we are equals, do not treat us less then what we were. 

I did not mentally understand why I had taken this posture, but it seemed to fit the situation we currently faced as the king stared at us. His eyes held strain and suddenly they filled with tears as he continued to stare at us. 

A sob escaped his lips as his hand quickly slapped across his face and he turned from me. Staring at him I became confused and worried until he said, “I'm...i'm so sorry Frisk!” his sobs increased as he slid to the floor to his knees. I couldn't believe my eyes. This great man, this figure of authority to all humans on this land...was crying. His emotions erupted from him in great waves as his sorrow seemed to soak the air with his sadness.

My heart squeezed in pain at his suffering and I rose to comfort him when a pair of bony hands stopped my movements.

Sans still stared at the king with distrust and Papyrus looked at me and mentally said, 'Don't move Frisk. Let me talk first, okay?'

I nodded and settled back into the chair. Papyrus looks at the king and said, “ My lord what is wrong?”

The king breaths deeply and turns to look at me, seemingly deaf to Papyrus's question. He sobbed out, “Oh my dear dear Frisk...I'm so sorry...I...I should have told you sooner, but I thought if I banished them then...you and yours would be safe. Now....” His shoulders shake as he holds himself together. “Why....” he sobs out as his shaking becomes worse.

I swallowed and felt my heart contract painfully in my chest. I could not take his suffering anymore. Before they could stop me I teleported to the kings side and embraced him in my arms. His hands flinched before he threw his arms around me and embraced me hard to his chest. He sobbed into my furred neck as I patted his back gently. I did not bother to look at my husbands as I could feel their displeasure of my choice, but they held their council. Instead they walked closer to us and stood over our hugging bodies as the king continued to weep. 

I rocked him in my arms and hummed to him softly. After a few moments he begins to calm as his grip loosens. Soon he sighed into my neck and said quietly, “ You remind me so much of her you know. So kind.” 

I blinked and replied, “Of my mother? The one you mentioned over a year ago?”   
He becomes quiet and then gives a shaky laugh, “Hehee..sigh...about that, I was actually talking about your current mother Frisk. Of Toriel. When I saw you her and you I just commented on the likeness you both seemed to have. There wasn't anything else, not really. After getting to know her the last year I noticed how you both have so much kindness for others, no matter what species they are. So very kind indeed. Even if they don't deserve it.” 

Pulling back I look into his eyes as he said, “ Frisk there are many things I must tell you if you are to trust me by your side in America. You must understand the sins that I have committed and the sins I still committed until today. I would understand if you and yours do not wish for my company anymore after I tell you this but...but I can't keep it anymore. I must tell you. You more then anyone need to know the truth about...yourself and your past, present, and...future...” 

A sudden cold chill rushes down my spine as if his words carried a sense of doom to them.

“Your highness what...are...what is...?” my words stumble out and I find myself unable to finish a sentence as I lean further from him to stare into his eyes.

He looks into my eyes and I could see his finality in his decision as he opens his month and starts off by saying, “I am the leader of the priests of purity.”

 

(Their eating him! Then their going to eat me!! OH MY GOOOOODDD!! Anyway so there you have it guys! Chapter 20 :D ! Man this was a hard chapter to finish. Mostly because I had to come up with the wedding vows and what not. It was a pain in the tail I tell you what. :( but other then that I pulled through thanks to your reviews :D reading them reminded me that there are a few of you out there who really like this sorry story of mine and I appreciate the encouragement to continue on. I know my spelling and grammar sucks (for those of you lovely enough to point it out :D hugs to you by the way) and I hope to go back later on and fix many of my grammatical errors as well as my spelling errors. Until then please be gentle with me. I'm trying my best :3 I'm a one woman show here and I suck at spelling and grammar. Go figure. :D anyway next chapter coming up soon. What does the king have to say for himself? What will happen to Frisks and the brothers romantic evening? Stay tuned my lovelies :D)

(P.s. Please send more reviews!! Please please please.)


	21. Fate has its twists and turns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The king has much to say for himself. Sans and Papyrus aren't to happy with the situation and they plan to let Frisk know the only way they could.

(warning: heavy petting scenes ahead!! I warned you!!)

(Characters belong to Toby Fox, story belongs to me)

Chapter 21  
Fate has its twists and turns

 

We stared at him wide eyed as the very air around us seemed to chill. I could not stop looking at his face. This man, who was so much like an uncle to me for over a year, was the leader of the Priests of Purity? The very organization who had tortured, mutilated, experimented, and...and...

There were to many despicable things to list them all. 

But him....their...leader? This kind, if not entirely bright, man?

Tears fell down my face as the increasing feeling of betrayal rose in my heart. With a small cry I threw myself away from him and into the arms of my husbands as the mind numbing fear rose in my mind. The memories of my past....you would think they would just...stop after so long...but memories like that...aren't so easily erased.

“You traitorous bastard!” Sans growled at him as he held me tightly in his arms. Papyrus said nothing as he held my head close to his chest, but I could feel his cold rage building as he stared at the human king. Both of their emotions held disgust. Their thoughts went to the amount of times they had talked and dinned with this man. Welcoming him to their home and even thinking him a hero for what he did for the monsters. 

But now. Now it seemed like nothing more then a lie. Another deceit from the Priests.

“P...p..please let me expla....”

“Explain what!!!” Sans yelled at the cowering king.

“Your order has destroyed the lives of countless monsters! They have treated them lower then any life form should be treated! And you...” His hand left me to point at the human king, “You lead them!! You sick fuck! What the hell is your game here huh!? What the fuck are you playing now?! Give us land then take it away like the mayor did!? Or....”

“I DID'T KNOW ANYTHING!!” The king cried out.

Sans was shocked into silence by the outburst. I turned, shakily, to witness the kings red rimed eyes. His tears streaming down his face as he remained kneeling on the ground. His face full of sorrow and pain. 

“I knew nothing...” he whispered as his head lowered to the ground. His poster was one of utter defeat. 

I stared at him for long moments. It seemed that very terrifying thing from my past played out over his image. As if he was the soul source of everything bad thing that had ever happened to me. 

Clutching Papyrus I could not bare to look at him anymore and turned into Papyrus cape. I wanted to bury myself there and never be found. 

Papyrus's voice came out slowly as he said, “ Human king, why is it now that you decided to tell us your true identity? Why reveal who you really are to the enemies of your order?” His voice came out cold and soft as he clutched me closer to him.

I heard a deep sigh from the king as he said, “ I should have said something in the very beginning. However I feared that you all would not listen to me after everything the priests have done to you. The best judgment was to remain silent and let you all get to know the real me. To see me as a person separate from the order. Don't get me wrong please, I meant to tell you, I really did, and would have when the time was right...”

“And when would that have been?” Sans said coldly. His voice taking on a snarling tone.

Another sigh as the king wiped a hand across his face, “When Frisk no longer feared the mentioning of the priests. When she had grown into her own and the fears were nothing more then old scares, I would have told her then. She's to delicate right now. So prone to fear every time they are mentioned. I...I just wanted her to have time to enjoy her happiness and freedom from their tyranny. But now...” 

A shivering sigh escapes as he finished, “ They have came back. They fucking had to come back and...” He grows silent after that.

Sans growls and I tighten my hands on his arms. I felt him looking down at me and I mentally said, 'Sans, dear...could you...could you please lend me some of your strength...I need...I need a clear mind to talk to him. I...I have to ask him some questions. I need...need to know what he has to say. Please Sans.'

To Papyrus I mentally said, 'Paps my love, please keep an eye out okay? I need you to make sure he doesn't do anything funny okay?'

Papyrus nods slightly and keeps his eyes on the king as I turned in their arms to face the human king. Sans grunted and steps behind me. His arms encircle my waist and pulled me closer to him. He then buries his face into my shoulder. Within my mind, I could feel him opening himself to me, accepting me into his mind. Gratefully I reached out to him mentally as I closed my eyes. In the darkness of my mind I could feel him there along side me. His soul begins to surround me, filling me with a sense of confidence and ease. His confidence...no...no that wasn't it. It was his determination that filled me. Strong, cold, and sure determination that pooled around me and began beating away the old fears. 

His determination was like a pillar of ice in a snow storm and I held onto his pillar of strength with all my might...and opened my eyes. 

Or in this case eye.

My vision had turned strange. Through the eye all colors were reversed. I knew in that instant I was using Sans eye. Even when I received his and Papyrus's eye colors I never saw anything like this. This must be his own power shining through me. I grinned softly as his arms tightened around me and he mentally said, 'Go on babe, I'll hold you for as long as you need me to. This should be enough to ask your questions now. Just let me know if you start feeling dizzy okay?' I nodded and looked at the king levelly.

The kings eyes had widened at me as I looked down at him with Sans's glowing eye. The confidence and determination soothed over my fears and allowed me to ask, “Your highness. Please tell me, why would you talk about this now? Why the sudden need to tell me knowing that you could jeopardize your alliance with us? Why?”

He blinks and looks away for a moment before looking back at me with a solemn gaze. His breath was shaky as he said, “Do you re...remember your pilot? The one on the plane before the crash? The one who...who attacked you?”

I nodded confused as new tears drifts down his face as he revealed, “He...he was...my lover.” His leans forward and holds himself as he tiredly continued talking.

He told us that the pilot was always afraid of weird and unnatural things. That he was mostly a shy man who had trouble opening up to people. The fact that the priests had used him for this new attempt on my life and the lives of my husbands, was also a way of getting back at him. By using the man he loved to not only die for their own goals, but to hopefully start a war between monsters and humans. He continued to say that even though the pilot was scared of them, he would not have done anything to hurt them knowing it would hurt and upset his lover if he did so. 

I blinked at him and breathed after he told us this. I then asked, “How would you know for a fact that they did this for those reasons?”

He said, “It's an obvious response to what I had done to them. I had shamed them and taken everything they had done and unraveled it with a single word. It only makes sense that they would attack me in this fashion. They are, if anything, a very predictable and creative lot of psychopaths.”

Nodding I said, “ So they were trying to get rid of me and punish you at the same time. Hee, after being told it does make more sense now. However what I still don't understand is what happened to the pilot to make him change the way he did? He was...violent, crazed, and didn't seem human anymore.”

The king nods and replies, “That was because he wasn't. I learned this only a few hours ago myself after I asked Alphys if I could browse the priest's data base that she had on file. I'm still unsure of the legibility of the reports however, but the current state of him is clear enough. The priests have used their monster prisoners in many different experiments. Some include testing them on their own fledgling members. Some died immediately but others...others became almost like the undead. They soon perfected their methods and found a way to make other people into puppets. However the person's soul would be consumed in the process with nothing left but a crazed empty shell.” 

I tilted my head in question and asked, “How exactly did they do this?”

“They used a very small amount of monster energy comprised mostly of their personal drug and spells, to turn any human into a soulless puppet. My lover...has become such a puppet. He... he will not stop moving until you remove his head from his shoulders.” He choked on that last word and turned his face away from us.

I nod and looked at him calmly. As I watched him I wondered if I was acting the same way Sans acted when he first saw me. Cold, calculating, and hiding behind a smile and bad puns. I shook my head and continued to ask my questions. This was not the time to think back on things like that. 

So I asked, “Your majesty? Exactly how involved were you in the priests business? You said you were their leader right? How much did you..participate in?” I said that slowly and held my breath. 

His face shot up to me and I saw hurt in his gaze. I could sense that it was genuine. 

“Frisk..” He said stunned, “Of all this time you've known me...how could you think that I...?” he stops himself and he chuckles under his breath before saying, “But of course. I understand. A year under their cruelty...I would not fault you now or ever for asking that.” 

He inhales before saying, “ I've never known of their true activities. As head of their order I had complete power over what they did, but I never got involved with their inner circles nor did I truly care to. To tell the truth I thought they were a bunch of raving lunatics who came to me for weird trinkets and bobbles for their joke of a holy order. It never accrued to me that...monsters were real and they were being abused and tortured under their sick hands.” 

Shaking his head in self disgust. He looked out to the gardens as he continued. “I always liked the stories mother would tell me of monsters and had always felt awful for the war my ancestor started with your people. But as I grew I assumed that the stories were nothing more then fiction and the priests were just some holy order of our house. Never had I dreamed...” he pauses to breath before he backtracks and says, “The role of leader was passed onto me by my father and the more active role of head priest fell to my younger brother. So while I am the leader per say I'm actually nothing more then a figure head. Though at this moment I don't think I'm even that anymore, thank the gods. But I wounder, if I did have more of a direct role in what they did...I don't know if things would have been different or not. The priest's follow a very strict, if not, warped ideal, about how to do their...jobs. Even if I did tried to change it I doubt...but that's not the point now. What's done is done and I must fix this.” His stare bore into me as he said, “ Frisk, I swear under my title and soul that I wish no harm to you or any other monster. None at all. I...I beg for your forgiveness in withholding this information for you for so long...Please.” He bows to me deeply. “Please forgive me Frisk. I never meant for any of this to happen. I...never would have been my father or brother...please believe me. Please.” 

Staring at him I could feel his sincerity and deep wish to appease me. Remaining silent I spoke to my husbands mentally and asked, ' What do you guys think? I can feel his sincerity, he really means it, but will he change? He has made so many poor choices.'

Sans huffs against my throat as he replied, 'Hardly. I doubt that he will. However If he really wants to make peace with us he's going to have to know that we will be keeping a sharp eye on him and anyone else under his banner.'

Papyrus agreed and said, 'We're taking many chances as it is Frisk. To damn many. But at this moment he is one of the few powerful humans that we know. We need him for our talks in America, especially now. If he can prove himself while we're there, then I believe we can forgive him.'

Sending them a mental nod I turned to the king and said, “ Your highness. I do not believe you mean us any harm nor ill will. But your past mistakes have soiled much of our trust in you.” He flinches. “However I can tell that you mean what you say. And I believe you. We will give you a chance to redeem yourself. You may come to America with us, but you must prove yourself competent. We need a strong trusted ally on our side, not someone who keeps squandering their duties off on others. So will you do this for us? Will you be our ally and help us bring peace between our selves and humans around the world?”

The king rises from his bowed position and says with confidence, “ I agree. I promise under my crown and rule that I will do all I can to help you and yours. I swear to never allow this to happen again. You have my word.” He bows deeply again to me. 

I smile slightly and find myself walking away from my husbands embrace. The color reversal blinks and fads as I stepped away from Sans and brake our connection. My eyes, back to normal blink to clear my vision as I finally stand before the bowed king of humans. I knelt over and gently raise him into a tight embrace. He shook as I rocked him and he let me. He didn't hold me back, but instead curled into me as if needing my warmth. My tail wrapped around him and I found myself humming again against his hair. 

Long moments passed before the king sits up away from me and blushes. His eyes turn away from me and his hand covers his mouth as he murmurs, “ I'm very glad you have forgiven me Frisk. Even if its for now. But I must also apologize for the horrid behavior I displayed here tonight. It was very...beneath my station to act so.” 

I chuckle and hug him again and say, “Its okay your majesty I forgive you. Besides its not like anyone else but the three of us saw you like that.” 

He sighs and was about to comment when we hear a throat clearing behind me. We turn and Sans and Papyrus stand stiffly and point to their right. Turning our heads in that direction we notice that the glass door to the balcony was still open... and currently filled with every person who had attended the wedding party. If that wasn't bad enough, mother and father were in the forefront along with Mettaton who's camera crew was still filming the four of us. 

Mettaton's eyes were positively sparkling from the latest juicy news he had captured tonight. 

Mother and father had a very level stare at the human king. They were not happy with what they had heard.

Everyone else had wide eyes and opened mouths. 

I blushed and turn away from them and look at the human king. His face was white as a sheet and I could feel the panic radiating from him in waves. I sighed and stand up while pulling him along with me. 

Looking up at him I give him a small smile and say, “Well since everyone else has heard we might as well smooth things over a bit.” I offer him my arm and smirk slightly, “Shall we your highness.”

He gives me a nervous grin and takes my arm. 

…..................................................................................................................................................................

It took a while to calm everyone down and settle the guests back into the full swing of the party. Mostly with the help of Mettaton and Napstablook. Napstablook brought out his D.J equipment, still have no clue how he does that, and the party really started to swing. However we, mother, father, Sans, Papyrus, the human king, and myself were trying to smooth things over after everything they overheard. Mother and father were of course, not all to thrilled to hear the truth the way they did, but after some long explanations they agreed to my plan to trust him for now and have him prove his worth. However this did not stop my parents from taking the king to a dark corner and lay down some nice, long, juicy threats. Around that time I was to tired to enjoy my jazzed up wedding party and decided to call it a night. 

However Sans and Papyrus had other ideas.

As we left the suit were mother and father were giving the human king an ear full. Sans suddenly grabs my hand and drags me after him. Confused I picked up my skirt and followed him through the dark halls of the castle. Papyrus followed and said nothing as Sans walked. The tall windows of the hall let in moon light that allowed us to see well enough in the dark hall. The small balls of cold fire floated in their torches, lighting the parts of the halls with their blue glow. Eventually Sans turns and we make our way down a smaller hall way. This one had many torches of cold fire, giving it an odd spooky appearance. However my heart was thumping for another reason. I knew Sans nor Papyrus would hurt me, but I had a feeling I was in for an ear full. Neither seemed very happy with me at the moment and both had the feeling of sourness about them. 

Sans finally stops before a pair of giant doors and I looked up and recognized the entrance to the library. My head tilts in confusion as Sans hand waves before it and its massive doors open and he pulls me inside. We continue to walk until we reach an area in the far back of the library. This area had a large fireplace of cold fire that radiated light and warmth. Close to the fire place several thick chairs were placed around with a large rounded rug in the middle. Sans turns and grabs hold of my arms and pushes me into one of the large seats. 

I fell into it and the cushion bounced me a bit before I settled into its softness. I look up at my new husbands and gulped. They stood over me wearing scowls on their faces as they stared down at me. I sighed and sat up straight in my chair and said, “Okay enough with the scowling. I know you guys are upset about what happened back there. But you know and I know that we need the king on our side for the upcoming court meetings in America. With my form like this,” I directed my hands to my body and sigh heavily, “The humans won't listen to me without a human face at our side. I'm no happier about the fact that he is the head of the priests then you are, but I have to take these things into consideration.....”

Sans steps forward and leans on the arm of the chair as I talked. I stumbled as his face leans closer and closer to me. He only stopped when I was firmly pressed into the chair. His eyes were narrow and his face never looked more handsome. I tried not to blush but felt myself doing so anyway. 

His voice comes out low and level as he said, “Frisk...do you feel shamed at being a monster?” 

I blinked in shock at his words before anger surges through me. My mouth pulls back in a snarl as I said forcefully, “ I would rather die then be human again. You must know that Sans! You both know that!” I looked at them both in the eye as the thought of them thinking that enraged me. 

Papyrus leans over on the other arm rest as he said, “ You seemed very cuddly with the human king Frisk. You embraced him so willingly. Even after learning he was the leader of the priests of purity you still held him willingly.”

I snorted at him as smoke drifted up from my fangs. “What do you want me to do! I can't make enemies with every human I meet! The only reason I could even talk much less hug him again was because of Sans determination!” I grunted as their faces came even closer and I squished myself further into the cushioned seat. 

“What the hell has gotten into you two anyway?” 

They said nothing, but continued to drift closer and closer. I found my eyes darting from one to the other as they faces passed my own and drifted to either side of my neck. Their warm breaths fanned the fur there and I wiggled at the feeling. Sans teeth nibbled on my exposed neck as he flicked a finger and the buttons on the back of my dress parted. Papyrus licked the other side of my neck and his hand drifted down my front to push aside the dresse's neckline and capture a full breast in his bony hand. 

I raised a brow at them as the smoke finally evaporated into the air and I said, “ I thought you guys were angry?” my question was hesitant as Sans teeth bit a little harder into my flesh. His fangs deep enough to cause a bit of pain but not enough to be uncomfortable. 

He replies, “We're pissed alright baby, but more for the reason that you didn't listen to us then anything else.” his hand trails down to my other breast and circles my pert nipple with his finger. A shivering grown escapes my lips as my claws scraped the soft material of the chair. He chuckles as he flicks it again causing me to gasp out.

Papyrus hums into the side of my other breast and waits till I was gasping before saying, “ In a situation like that my dear anything could have happened.” he nibbles my breast before adding, “ Anything. He could have used you for any number of reasons my love.” He sits up to capture the back of my head and pulls my face closer to his. His eyes burning into mine as he growled, “I, for one, am tired of watching you get hurt on my watch. I'm not taking any more chances, not with you, not with Sans, and I'll be damned if it is with our children.” The last of his word ended in a growl as he pulled me harshly into a kiss. 

It was bruising, harsh, and wild. 

My loins could not have been any happier. 

They burned with excitement as he took my mouth with a ferocity that only fueled my need for him further. My hand snaked out and grabbed the back of his skull to keep him tightly to me. As we kissed Sans mouth was descending further down my neck, to my collar bone, and finally the aching nipple that he had played with for the last few minutes. I felt him breathing on it and the sensation sent harsh shivers up my body as I ached for him to continue. He chuckles and takes the full breast in his hand before rubbing his thumb carefully up and around the nipple. Circling it hard and teasing until my hips began to giggle in need. 

Papyrus broke his kiss with me and gives me a wide grin as I looked back at him with a stupid expression full of need. His eyes become hooded as deep lust sets in. Papyrus descends down to my other breast and he gives Sans a side long look. Sans looks back and they smile at one anther before turning back to my awaited nipples and descending upon them as one!

I cried out as the brothers feasted on my breasts. Their tongues, teeth, and invisible lips, caused my body to shake and burn with need. My loins burned hotly and I could feel my panties soaking with dew in appreciation of their ministrations.

Pulling, suckling, nibbling, and all the while making sensual moaning noises as they feasted on me. My paws found the back of their skulls and held on tightly to them. Pulling them closer as the sensations become more and more intense. A lone bony finger travels down my stomach, past my shaking hips and to my aching heat. 

A cry shoots from my jaws as it delved sharply into my awaiting passage and curled slowly inside of me. I whimpered and at the sensation. It flexed and curled again, rubbing a very sensitive spot inside of me. The finger pushed in and out as it flexed, wriggling several times until I cried out from the sensation. 

A second wondering hand follows the first and instead of joining the first finger, the second starts playing with my clitoris. Massaging it slowly and paying a great deal of attention to the tip of it. A thumb joined the finger and began to rub up and down the clit and slowly pick up speed as the finger between my legs also begins to move faster.

Throwing my head back, a small cry erupts out before we hear the sound of a throat clearing. 

We freeze.

Turning we see a pair of red faces as both Undyne and Alphys stand there and try not to look at us. 

Undyne talked first since Alphys was to busy taking out tissues from somewhere and sticking them up her nose. 

“Ummm..uh... I just came to let you guys know that....ummm... the king and queen need to talk to ya...um at least one of the you bone heads.” she tried to finish it with her usual tough act but if failed due to her stuttering and reddened face. 

It was no match oh bright our faces were at that moment. 

Hurriedly the brothers take off their capes and lay them over my nakedness. Then they began to argue on who was going to answer the summons. I rolled my eyes and finally said, “ Why don't you both go and I'll...”

They glared fiercely at me and I shut my mouth. Sans finally sighed and said, “Fine I'll go. Just...just make sure there's still enough for me to come back to when I get back kay Paps?”

Sans turns and I get up enough to catch his hand and he stops. Turning I curl my finger at him. He smirks and leans over and I give him a long sensual good bye kiss and say, “Do hurry back Sans. Papyrus will prepare me but I want you to finish me off before I get cold.”

I had no idea where that bravado came from but Sans face took on a pleasant stupid expression before he said, “ I'll be right back!” 

Then he teleports away.

Undyne and Alphys quickly say their good byes before fleeing the library as fast as they could. They also told us that they would lock the library door behind them so no one else would disturbed us. 

Me and Papyrus were alone and we looked at each other with flushed expressions. Sighing heavily Papyrus rests back on his haunches before saying, “ Goodness, today is getting stranger and stranger isn't it?” 

I giggled and looked at him with hooded eyes. My body was still hungry and my meal was sitting there looking so lusciously delicious. Licking my lips I gently set aside the brother's cloaks before standing up and walking to the fireplace. 

“Frisk what are you...?” his question stalled as I slowly took off my wedding gown. My back was to him as I stripped slowly. My paws rubbing exposed fur as the clothes pealed away to fall to the floor in a silken pile. By the time I was done I was in my skeleton underwear. I hadn't worn a bra because the corset had held my breasts in place. All I had was my underwear freshly bought for this moment.

Turning I faced him and his eyes were wide as sweat dripped down his skull. Stepping out from the clothing pile I sauntered over to him slowly. Halfway to him I bent over to walk on all fours. My limbs short enough for me to walk in this fashion allowed me to move almost cat like. My breasts swung heavily as I walked and I had great pleasure in watching his eyes shift to them and narrow with lust. His pants were already tight with his engorged erection and I took great pleasure in knowing that I was the one that caused the transformation. 

By the time I finally reached his lap he was panting heavily. Grinning at him I leaned forward and laid down on the soft carpet. His legs spread on either side of me, I had clear access to his royal...zipper.

Licking my lips I nuzzled his front and felt the heated pressure of his arousal against my nose and lips. He hissed at the sensation and I purred at his reaction. I then took a long slow lick up his pants front and he gasps and grabs the back of my horns. Chuckling I proceed to nibble up to his zipper and pull it down. Underneath was a pair of red silk underwear. I giggled at the sight of them but appreciated the bulge that awaited me there. 

I gently kiss, nibble, and lick the silk until his hips were shivering from it. Suckling the straining material had him shouting, “Frisk! Please! Do it! Please!!” his shout ended in a low moan as I suckled the bulge where the head of his erection hid. 

His moans where slightly high pitched but hot to my ears. I looked up at him and witnessed his erotic face. His jaw was open and his orange tongue was panting between sharpened teeth. A sly smile graces my lips as I use my teeth and pull down the silk shorts slowly. His breath hitches as his erection came into view. 

I gazed on it for a moment before slowly leaning over and breathing on it. He squirms under my gentle assault before I take a deep breath and blow hard on the head. Gasping he growls and takes my horns and shoves his erection firmly against my lips. I purred in appreciation of his ruff treatment as I opened my mouth slowly and took the head of his member into my mouth with a gentle pull. 

Papyrus throws back his head as I suckled gently on the tip. He thrusted his hips to get further into my mouth but I teased him by jerking away and giggling at him playfully. His eyes narrowed and he hissed at me. 

I stuck my tongue out at him. 

My world quickly shifted as I soon found myself on the floor. Papyrus panted as he bent down and captured my lips. We kissed deeply and I folded my arms around his neck and thrusted my hips up into his. We moan as he lays completely on top of me. However unlike Sans, he was to tall to be fully flush with me. His hips went to my knees. However his height was just right for what he did next. He rubbed himself against me. His silken shirt rubbed against aching my aching breasts and I moaned out load as the sensation caused my body to ache. 

Panting in desperation I grabbed his shoulders and opened my legs further to him and shouted, “Please Paps! Please take me now! Please!!!” I was close to sobbing I was in so much pain.

Papyrus looked down at me and his golden crown shown in the fire light. For some reason it was as if time slowed between us. I took in his handsome features, the curve of his cheeks, the whiteness of his teeth, the softness of his gaze. The love there in his eyes was all consuming as he grinned softly at me. 

My heart filled with warmth and I pulled myself up enough to kiss him softly against his teeth. His moan caused the burning sensation in my loins to intensify as the sensation of lips became apparent again. Giggling I lean back and said, “How are you doing that Paps? You and Sans. It feels so... real.”

Papyrus smiled softly and said, “Its because we will it so and in a sense it is real. To tell the truth I didn't know about that trick until Sans talked to me about it after you left...our house...all those years ago.” 

His face turns orange and I smiled at him. “After our date you mean? You were very clear that you...”

Paps silences me with another swift kiss and presses me against the carpet as his tongue caressed my own. He pulls back slowly and replied breathlessly, “I didn't think it would work out Frisk. I really didn't. You were human and I was a monster. Worst of all your soul was the only chance we had to escape from our underground prison. But now...” He stops and holds me closer to him. “I'm so glad I had a chance to learn about the real you. To watch you grow into such a beautiful woman and fight for us against human scorn.” He chuckles and stares at me hard. “ To tell you the truth the first time I fell in love with you, really in love with you...” He blushes and nuzzles my nose before looking into my eyes deeply and say in a low voice. “ Was the day you said you could make spaghetti.”

My eyes widened at that. I blinked and I watched as his handsome face burst into a laughing one. His smile and laughter was rich, if not silly, as he snickered and dropped his head next to mine. 

“Nyeeehehehehehneyeyey!”

I giggle along with him until I noticed that he had stopped. He was suddenly very quiet. I touched the top of his skull softly and his voice shocked me as he finally said, “ I fell in love with you the moment you saved my life.”

I stiffened in confusion. 'All that time ago? But he never...never said...'

He chuckles as he hears my thoughts and said, “ How could I say anything. I knew you had feelings for my brother and I also knew he had feelings for you. I love my brother very much Frisk. We've been together for as far back as I could remember. Hell he practically raised me in a way. But...”

He nuzzles the side of my neck as he continues, “ My love for you was a small one. A form of warship I guess. However, the longer I was by your side, learning what you liked and disliked, listening to your voice and watching your actions,” He chuckles and holds me tighter. “There was no way my love for you would not have grown deeper. Oh Frisk.”

He nibbles the side of my neck and I gasp out as his erection brushes up against my thighs. 

“ For you and Sans, for our unborn children. I will do anything to keep you safe.” His hips thrusted up and I felt his erection brush deliciously against my opening. 

“Anything.” his deep voice promised as the head of his erection found me and slowly slid forward. 

The sound of click in the room caused us to freeze.

The red eyes in the darkness along with the shinning metal of a gun pointed behind Papyrus's head caused my soul to scream.

“Aaaannnnnyyyyyttthhiiinnnggg???” 

(Wow!! Oh my gosh, what a twist!!?? what is going on!!??? oh nooo! Welp this was not planed but there ya go peoples :3 chapter 21 and the threat is still not over!! what will happen next? Will someone...die? No say its not sooo!! dun dun duuunnnn! Meow....)


	22. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus and Frisk were having and intimate moment until Mr. cock block shows up to ruin the whole thing! Asshole! I was getting all....um...nothing..nothing...just uh...read already...yeah...

(characters belong to Toby Fox, story belongs to me)

Chapter 22  
Changes

 

My heart felt like it stopped in my chest.

Body numb, breath labored, and teeth chattered as I witnessed the horror before me. It was as if my deepest nightmares were coming true before my eyes, and just like one, found myself seemingly hopeless to stop it.

The expression on Papyrus's face as he looked back at me was filled with shock. He held deathly still as the gun's barrel was pointed right next to his skull. I could feel his fear, but not for himself. He worried for me and his unborn children. I could feel him berating himself in not noticing this dangerous thing coming upon us. Now he feared that it would be to late. 

The creature chuckled darkly as it nudged the barrel it's gun sharply against Papyrus's head. It spoke with a gargiling sound as it said, “Cccoooommmee come now mmmmrrr...bbbbooonnneee mmmmaaannn....Ddddddiiiiddd yyyoooouuu nnnooooooottttt say that yyyyyyyoouuuuu would dddoooo anything??? I want to seeee it!! IIIII wwaannnttt ttttoooo ssseee what yyyou would doooo!!”

It cackled as it bounced on Papyrus's back. The creature was literally sitting on Papyrus back, as if he was a horse. My eyes drifted slowly up to the creatures face and took in how much less human it now looked. It's skin was tightly shrunken against bone and tinted green in color. It's eyes were red beads of light in pure blackness. Its mouth filled with sharp nasty teeth where a fowl smell drifted out and perfumed the air with an odor best unsubscribed. Its head still had a dent in it but it now sported a noticeable shiny wet thing inside. As if....I snatched my eyes away and stared at the creature's face again. 

It's beady eyes stare deeply into mine and I felt as if my soul was soiled by its glare. It's dark smile seemed to become larger as it said, “Child...of....the outsider.....you....must...bbbeee....tthhhe last. No more...nooo...mooree should be born. We ssshalll see to that.”

Cold rushed down my spine as its words came out clearer then a moment ago. I heard Papyrus groan as his weight fell onto mine and the creature giggled again. “This one has impressive magic. Good source of energy....better then the guards down stairs...”

A shot of lightning went through my body at his words. 

'Did he...he killed...?'

'Fffrriiisskkk....'

My eyes flew to Papyrus's and I gasped at how gray he had become. His body was shaking and his weight was becoming heavier by the second.

'Papyrus!!'

“Hes..going to die feeding mee....and your going to die to feed meee....all your friends all your family....wi.lll die....” The creature licks its lips as its smile became impossibly larger revealing more teeth. “Sooo delicious. I love to watch them turn to ash. You to...you to bone man...”

“AAAhhhhggghhH!!”

Papyrus screamed as his body glowed with an unnatural light. 

I saw it then.

A stream of energy flowing from Papyrus to the creature. It moved fast and Papyrus's magic was running out quickly. Soon it would take his soul and destroy him.

My heart nearly broke at the realization. 

'Not Papyrus. Not my husband!! No!!'

'Fffriisskk...'

I heard his voice in my mind and my eyes looked up into his pain filled ones.

He shivered above me as the creature's unnatural laugh polluted the air. Papyrus's hand gently touched my cheek as he mentally said, 'Frisk...P..Protect Sans for me...protect the children...don't let them...be...alone...ugh!'

His voice drifted off as my vision blurred. My thoughts ran rampant and my heart rate rose until I could only gasp for breath. My body became unbearably hot as the image of Papyrus turning to dust flashed in my minds eyes again and again. Soon the images of my parents, friends, and Sans followed close behind. I saw the shadow of the creature over their images as they stared at it in fear. 

I saw Sans standing before the creature. His eye flickering as he lost his energy. But he would keep fighting he would fight...

'and he would...like Papyrus...??? No!! I would not lose them!! NEVER !!! YOU ASSHOLES HAVE TAKEN ENOUGH FROM MEE!! NEVER AGAIN!!! EVER AGAIN!!!'

'I'LL MAKE SURE OF IT!!'

My mouth opened and a roar like nothing I ever heard before erupted from my lips. A light shown from my chest and blasted outward as a wave of power that threw the creature back into the fire place. I kept roaring as my body grew larger. Bones popped and muscles twisted as I felt myself quickly changing. Papyrus, now half unconscious, slumped limply on me as I sat up. I held him close to me as my body grew taller and wider. The process was agonizing but I bared it. I was going to protect my family!! At that moment any pain was worth it!

As I felt myself nearing completion I heard a maniacl laughing sound as the creature stepped out of the cold fire and back onto the library rug. Little bits of blue fire licking at it's clothes as it brushed it off with a giggle. 

“Good try....child...but...not good enou....” it stopped talking as it looked up at me. And indeed it had to look up. 

I towered over him, a good twenty feet high. I could feel my body had changed dramatically. My body was longer, almost snake like in feel. My toes and legs were shorter but powerful. Two long whisker like things grew from my snout and gently danced in the air around me. I felt something on my back move in a fluttering motion but it was strong and powerful lifting my body up a bit into the air. My tail felt mighty as it slapped the ground and released a loud thwacking sound that echoed throughout the library. I had turned into something very large and strong, but like before, I could not tell exactly what it was exactly. But whatever it was I knew it would do the job I needed as I stared down at the creature with pure hate in my eyes. 

The little bitches eyes bulged out and its body shook crazily as it let lose a terrifying shriek as it ran for the windows and out into the garden. I snarled after it.

'Not on my watch you little fuck!'

Placing Papyrus gently onto the library rug I glanced at him and knew he would be alright. I was able to stop the creature from taking to much of his magic. He was in an exhausted sleep now. My heart gave a small jump for joy at that knowledge before I looked back at the hole where the had creature left. 

I felt my body warming as a familiar friend joined me for the hunt.

'Come determination! Lets catch this little son of a bitch!'

I ran toward the glass and before I hit it I teleported onto the other side and into the gardens below. Before I hit the tree tops the strange something on my back moved quickly with a soft buzzing sound, much like a humming bird, and I found myself floating. My long body drifted in the air and curled about on itself as I looked about. With my new height and eyes everything looked like daylight in the darkness. My ears could hear the sounds of life throughout the garden and with it the gasping breath of the undead as I gargled and ran deeper into the castle gardens.

A sneer graces my lips and I found myself quickly speeding over the tree tops after the creature's trail. I moved like the wind. Silently and deadly over the tall grass, shrubs, and trees my long body swam through the air in pursuit. I could hear the creature shriek as it saw me approaching. It turned back toward the castle and I changed direction to follow it.

It had fast legs. 

By the time I was close enough to see it, it had scaled the side of the castle and crashed through another set of windows. Racing after it I flew with determination burning in my heart and soul! Teleporting inside I was suddenly floating over the floors of the castle halls. The creature before me was speeding up down the dark corridors. 

'Where the hell was it....?' A sickening feeling hit me and pure dread coursed through my veins. 'Oh gods and ancestors no! The party hall!!'

The realization caused me to hiss in rage and I speed up my pursuit. The large doors to the dance hall were just ahead as the creature dove at them. I released a roar of rage as I barreled into it and crashed through the double doors. I hissed enraged as I felt him hop off of my head as my large body crashed and tumbled onto the dance floor scattering many of the participants to the corners of the room. Quickly righting myself up I stood on all fours as I hissed and turned about in the very center of the large room. My tailed whipping about and my long neck curling up and around in agitation. A hissing roar escaped my jaws as I issued a challenge to the little fucker. 

Of course the chicken shit did not respond.

As I searched I did not hear the screams of the humans or the awed gasps of the monsters. I did not feel the ground give away at my claws or my body colliding with tables and other materials. 

My mind was on the hunt. My prey had only eluded me for a short while but I was going to find it. I felt it in my bones! However the air here was clogged with the smell of others. I could not smell it and I could not see it. So I tried to feel it out. 

I curled into myself and felt out for its thoughts. It took only a moment before its chaotic, evil thoughts hit me like a sledge hammer and I reared up at its find. I knew were it was! But before I could move a shriek filled the air and I felt the creature cackle. I whipped around to see the creature high on the walls of the room with something in its arms. 

Or someone...

My eyes widened and an roar thundered from my jaws as I saw Alphys being held in the tight grip of creature as it laughed at gargled at me madly. Its eyes bulging from its sockets as it tightened its hold on Alphys.

It giggled as it said, “Iiiss thiiis your lllittle friend? Ooohhh III havvve plans for her....” Its hand drifted down to Alphy's chest.

It never got there.

Glowing spears lodged his hand to the wall and it screamed in rage as Undyne cried out, “LET GO OF MY WIFE YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!!!”

 

Another group of spears speed toward them and the creature hissed and threw Alphys out into them.

Undyne curses and the spears vanished before hitting Alphys. Undyne catches her and holds her tightly as Alphys cries in her arms. Undyne glared up at the creature but the creature was staring me down. I stared back.

And an evil large grin spread over my lips revealing sharp, large teeth. Without another thought I charged forward and opened my jaws...

A flash of light hit my eyes and I screamed as it blinded me. My body rears back and crumbles to the ground. Landing hard on my side as I twitch and jerk about in agony. The effects of the flash paralyzed me. My vision was completely white as a ringing sound took over. I thrashed and screamed and screamed as my head felt like it was being torn open with the buzzing sound in my ears and the pain of the white light in my eyes. 

I could faintly hear others screaming around me and I felt a pull coming from somewhere close by. It felt like Sans. But other then that I could not feel anything else.

Over the intense ringing I heard the horrid sound of the creatures laugh as it seemed to get louder by the second. Then...

 

“BANG!!”

“Squish!”

Something hit me over the face and flopped down my long nose and rolled onto the ground next to me. 

Breathing heavily through the sudden sickness I felt my senses slowly coming back. The ringing finally subsided and my brain stopped turning nauseously. Slowly my vision came back into focus bit by bit. I blinked several times before my eyes could take in the look of worry and fear of Sans face. He petted my head and looked all over my face touching it as if he had to be sure I was real. His eyes held tears and rage as he looked back at me. 

“Frisk! Are you alright! Baby please talk to me!”

Letting out a hissing groan I lifted my large head and felt something sticky rolling down the side of my face. Looking down I saw a red, glowing goo trailing down my shoulder and onto the floor where the creature now laid immobile. Its head had been blown clean off. 

Standing over it's body...was the human king. He stood tall over the creature and his face was in shadow. I looked down at his hands and saw the large rifle hanging loosely in his grip before it fell heavily to the floor.

The king then dropped heavily to his knees and he wept softly over his dead lover. 

The creature was now dead. 

The king hand shot it to save us. 

The kings emotions were in turmoil and I could not think of anything that would calm him now. It was probably best to leave him to his grieving. 

“Frisk!?”

I turned and saw Sans worried face as he reached up to touch my nose. Lowering my head more so he could touch me and Sans hugs half of my face tightly. I turned my large head into his body and purred at his touch. 

“Geez kid, what the hell happened?” Then he stopped and looked me in the eye as he said, “PAPS! Papyrus! Where is he? Gods kid is he...”

“I'm alright brother!” came a calm tired voice. We looked over and saw Papyrus strolling slowly through the broken doors and toward us. He limped a bit and when I saw that I whimpered at the sight. He chuckles as Sans runs over and helps him walk the rest of the way to me. I curled my long body in the middle of the dance floor and waited. Both of them fell heavily into my folded arms and I curled my long neck around them protectively. I turned my head in so I could see them with one bright eye.

Papyrus was breathing heavily. He must have rushed to find me after I left him in the library. He was very weak from being drained by that creature. His complexion was still quite gray and I whimpered as I touched him with my nose. Papyrus pats it tiredly and said, “Its okay Frisk...I...I'm going to be...fine..”

Sans said, “Damn Papyrus what the hell happened.” He held his brother close to him and checked him for signs of attack.

Papyrus said slowly. “I...me and Frisk were... in the library about to...well...you know...but...then that thing came and put a gun to my head.” He sighs tiredly and lays back on Sans and continued. “While it talked... I suddenly felt very tired. My magic was depleting so fast I...I didn't have much of a chance to protect myself.” Papyrus opens an eye socket and weakly places his hand on my nose. “Frisk...she changed...protected me...” He chuckles weakly, “Damn I guess...I guess I'm not as good as at being a security guard as I hoped I would be.” 

I growled and whined at him and mentally said, 'Papyrus, my love, don't think that please! The priests are known to do that to monsters. Its not your fault, please oh please don't give up like that! I need you Papyrus! We need you!'

I nudged his hand and whimpers escaped my throat as I heard Papyrus answer, “Neyeyehe. Its okay Frisk. I don't plan on quitting. Far from it. Its just...I don't seem to be doing as well as I hopped that's all.”

Sans nudges his brother and says, “Don't think anything about it bro. How do you think I feel right now. Fucking hell, I wish that we all just left that damn library and just stuck together. That freak wouldn't have had a chance. By the ancestors bro I'm so sorry!” Sans head nuzzled his brothers and they held each other tightly. 

My heart went out to them as I licked their heads gently with a glowing tongue. Their hands raised up to touch my muzzle and face as we held each other in comfort. 

As I held them in my embrace I wished. I felt my mind wish and wish and wish as hard as I could, that we could have some way to fight back the priests, to protect ourselves and our people from anymore of their threats. I heard myself say.

“Please! Let us find a way to protect our people! Please no more death and pain! PLEASE!!”

Suddenly I felt a powerful serge of heat radiating from my chest. It filled me quickly until I felt as if I was glowing from it. In the back of my mind I could feel a compulsion telling me what to do. My minds eyes saw a pair of white hands with holes in them signing something, but was unsure what they said. Whatever it was I felt my head rise above the brothers and the guests gasped as I opened my jaws wide.

Someone screamed, “IT'S GOING TO EAT US ALL!!” and the humans began to run in panic. The monsters did nothing but stare in awe as light filled my mouth and the lights flickered and died around us. 

With a mighty breath I belched blue flames upon the brothers heads. Instantly I knew the fire would not harm anyone. This was a healing flame, a flame that would energize, heal, and banish evil intent. The flame flowed like a waterfall down and out across the brothers and onto the dance floor. It cascaded over the monsters and humans in gentle waves. The humans finally stopped screaming. The room held a gentle and calming atmosphere now.

Through the flames I poured my love for my husbands and my hope for them to remain strong. I let them feel the power with in me and felt them reach out to touch it. In my minds eyes I saw their naked hands reaching out into a void of light and colors. From the other side another pair of hands with a hole through each reached back and grasped both of their hands firmly.

My vision went white as I heard a deep voice say, “You've done so well my sons. So very well indeed. I'm so sorry that I could not be there for you when you need me most. But do not despair, I have left something for you that should help you in your plight. It's down in my old labs. Sans you should know where it is. Here is the combination.” A weird series of images plays through the light and I heard Sans echoed gasp at them before the deep voice continued, “ You would know what to do Sans. Papyrus. Continue being brave and strong as you always have been. You're such a kind boy and your strength and fierce dedication will see you through.”

The light faded and the voice said softly, “Through this woman, your wife, I bestow upon you both a power that will help you against the priests. Use it wisely and continue to love your wife and children. May your future remain bright my sons.”

“FATHER!!”

Sans and Papyrus voices cried out into the void before everything vanished.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

When I next opened my eyes I found myself back in our garden room. I blinked tiredly and turned my head to see Alphys sitting there with a clip board in her hands. 

“Alphys?” I said and my throat felt like sand. I coughed a bit and she puts down her clip board long enough to raise my head and help me drink some water. After words she lays me back down and checks my pulse and my soul. 

She murmurs something as she glances at her clip board and looks back at me and says. “How you doing Frisk?”

I shake a bit and tuck myself further in the sheets as I reply. “I...I feel very weird. Like my bodies been stretched to many times.”

She chuckles and said, “ Remember anything from three nights ago?” 

I blinked at her. “Three nights? Wait a minute Alphys this is still the night of my wedding...isn't it?” 

I new the question was stupid as her face blushed and she turned away for a moment. She turns back and replies, “Not exactly Frisk. After you changed back you were in a form of a comma for three days.”

“A...a....comma!” I yelped and hissed as a razor sharp headache sliced through my head.

Alphys shushes me and tucks me in tighter before saying, “ Yes Frisk. I think the amount of energy you used between changing, chasing, and that healing magic you used really burnt you out. Not to mention the amount of trauma you had experienced in the last few days. That's a lot to go through in a short time.”

Sighing I slumped into my bed and said, “Are you...are you alright Alphys? That thing when it grabbed you...”

Alphys giggles and said, “ I'm fine. To tell the truth, thinking about it now it was so very exhilarating! Being held captive by a mad zombie while a huge majestic dragon stands before you. And there is Undyne saving me and holding me like a princess while the fiend is vanquished by the dragon and a king!” she sighs and fans herself. 

I could almost see an image of Undyne standing over the zombies body in triumphant. Her in her gleaming armor while she holds a blushing Alphys, in a princess outfit, in her arms. But after a moment I shook myself as I looked at her and said, “Wait a moment Alphys wait a moment. You said dragon? Are you saying that the form I took was a...a...”

She looks down at me and nods fiercely, “Yes! A dragon! A beautiful white dragon! Here I have some pictures some of the party members took when it all happened!”

She reaches down into a over stuffed bag and starts riffling through it. I stare out in space as the idea of me becoming something like that...it made no sense. 

'A dragon...me?'

She gasps as she finds what she was looking for and sits up in triumph. She opens up a manila envelope and deposits dozens of images onto the bed. I try to sit up but found I was still to weak to do so. She puts down the envelope and helps me sit up and fluffs my pillows for me before handing me the images. 

My tired eyes looked down on the pictures and widened with awe. There,on the photo, was a large white dragon. It looked a lot like a eastern dragon with a few of characteristics of a western dragon. It had a slim long body, four shorter bird like legs, four silver horns, orange glowing eyes, a pair of long white whiskers that floated in the air, fined ears, a long white mane, tiny, white, humming bird wings on its back, gray scale plating running from under it's neck to its tail, and odd light blue markings that marked some parts of its body. The markings seemed to glow in the image. 

I stared down at the photo for a few heart beats and then slowly looked up into Alphy's eyes. I stuttered, “T..t...t..t..t..h..i..s I...i..i..s..s m...m...m..m..e..e..e?” I looked back at it again and back at her.

She chuckles and pets my head lightly as she said, “Sure is sweetie. I did some tests on you to make sure you were alright and your soul was pulsing strongly after you changed back. The line to your soul was brighter then ever. However it only lasted ten minutes. The line went cold before I could get everything together to investigate further. However I believe that that form was not the same one you took the last few times that you had mentioned.”

I tilted my head at her and released a confused mew. She explained, “ The last few times you changed, I believe it was into something that fit in a small space but strong enough to battle back your enemies. I think, and this is just my guess Frisk, that your transformations are purely based on your current situation. For some reason this time your change was a dragon! However...” She stops and thinks a moment before continuing, “There may be a way to control the changes...maybe..” She shrugs, “But that's just my theory.”

I nodded mutely and looked back at the photos.

Then a thought came to me and I turned back to say, “Where are my husbands?”

Alphys was putting away her equipment and said, “ Ohhh! That's right! Well Sans is away right now....”

“Away?” I said with a sinking feeling.

She nods, “Don't worry Frisk he'll be back. After your episode, he spent an entire day by your side before telling everyone that he had to leave. Something about getting some gear back in the old lab? Anyway, he left yesterday and wont be back until some time tomorrow evening.”

Sadness filled my heart that he wasn't here for me to see after I woke. However I had a vague idea what he was going after so I sighed and said, “And Papyrus?”

“He's gone to get a platter of food. He brings a small platter for you every day just in case you woke next. Papyrus should be back momentarily.”

I nodded and watched as she placed the images back into her bag except for one. She leaves a single photo on my bed and says, “I think this one you should have. Its the most precious thing I ever saw. Later Frisk!” 

She leaves and I look down at the photo. Within the image was me as the large white dragon. I was laying down and curled in a semi circle. In my arms was Sans and Papyrus. They leaned onto one another and I seemed to be looking down at them gently. I looked like I was guarding them.

I smiled as a tear slowly slid down my face. I cuddled the image to me and turned in my covers to look at the entry way of the glass dome. 

I wanted to see them so much. Wishing for their arms to be around me, their quiet hearts to beat against my ear. I wanted so badly for their hands to touch me right at that moment. It felt so lonely all of a sudden.

I place the image gingerly on my wood stump nightstand and curled into a tight ball. My paws drift down to my abdomen as I felt our children there. Their pulses were stronger then before. I smiled at the feeling of them until a sickening sensation went through me. I moaned and hissed as the sensation grew worse. I writhed in my blankets as I tried to breath the pain away. It just grew. A sharp pain in my lower back caused me to cry out as it intensified.

'W..what was going on now!!??'

“Frisk?”

Turning my head I see Papyrus coming in with a plate of food. His face held a worried expression, but something new on his face caused me to startle slightly. 

On his cheek bones a pair of orange slashes were evident there. They started a few inches under his eye sockets and then continued up and slightly around his eyes. They glowed faintly in the darkness as he walked toward me and placed the plate of food on the night stand. He sat next to me in the bed and leaned over to look at my face as another shot of pain rocketed up my spine.

A scream erupted from my lips as Papyrus threw back the covers and lifted the helm of my dress. He placed his hands on my back and stomach and he said, “Frisk where does it hurt?”

I could only moan and scream again in answer as the pain continued to intensify.

Guards rushed in and Papyrus said, “Get Alphys here now!!” 

They rushed out as he begins to rub my back gently. I whimpered I nuzzled the pillows as tears streamed down my face. The pain continued as Alphys runs in with Undyne right behind her. I was in mid scream as she skitters to a halt beside my bed. She orders Undyne on the other side of me and tells her to take off my dress and massage my shoulders as she takes out her equipment.   
Papyrus growled at Undyne as she gets to close and Alphys said, “Papyrus you need to allow us to help her.”

Papyrus's marks glowed and his teeth began to sharpen. His eye glowed orange in threat until Undyne said, “HEY! Bone head did you forget who I am?!” She growled back.

His eye flashed and his face crumbled a bit in confusion. Alphys sighed and handed him a noodle snack. 

“Chew this Papyrus while we work with her. You can stay here while we work, but you need to keep those male hormones in check.”

Returning to normal he blushes hard and tears open the packaging and slowly nibbles on his snack.

Looking at Alphys in confusion as Undyne turned me gently around onto my stomach I said, “Whats wrong...with...him?”

She chuckles as she rubs a glowing substance between her fingers before giving a jar of it to Undyne. Undyne uncaps it and they take off the rest of my dress before she answers. 

“Males, including matted ones who have a breeding mate, tend to become much more...”

“Bone headed.” Undyne huffed as her strong hands, now covered with the substance, finds my shoulders and works it in.

I grown from the pain of how tight my muscles are. Undyne hisses as she works a little harder. “Damn punk, your muscles are like rocks. Well you did get them from me, but still, I really have to work to get this stuff in. Wow!” She chuckles darkly and says, “Challenge excepted!”

Alphys huffs at her. “Not to hard Undyne, okay. She's very delicate right now.”

Undyne murmurs as she huffs and works her hands over my muscles, “Delicate my ass, I feel like I messaging a bolder!”

I growl in annoyance until another sharp pain ripped through me causing me to scream. Papyrus looked at me with fear in his eyes. His snack forgotten he looked at Alphys as she ran the weird device of hers over my back. 

After the pain subsides I said quietly, “Is it my babies? Are they...are they alright?”

Alphys didn't say anything at first as she continued to run the machine up and down my spine. She murmurs and readjusts the devices a few times before going back into her bag for her clip board. 

I guess she could not hear me. She was in a zone and I didn't want her to become unfocused. I shut my mouth as Undyne worked my shoulders a bit harder. Tears trailed down my cheeks as the pain of my back and stomach continue to build and subside.

Mettaton arrives and he carries another bag in his hand. He pushes back his silky hair as he said, “Ah darling you seem to be in a bit of bad luck these days. Don't worry honey, Mettaton's here to help out.” He grins softly at me until Papyrus growled at him fiercely.

Undyne snaps her fingers in Papyrus's direction and said, “Hey! Heel! Sit!”

Papyrus looks back at her and glares. His teeth become sharper again and he snaps them in her direction as a deep growl echoed from his jaws.

Undyne cracks her knuckles and says, “What? You want to take this outside? I have no problem mowing the lawn with your skinny as...”

“ENOUGH!” 

All of us flinched in surprise as the normally quite Alphys's shout. She glares at the others and says, “I don't need any of this from any of you today, got it. Frisk is having a problem right now and she's been through a lot. So either do your jobs quietly or get out!” her eyes narrowed at them as she reveals her own set of goofy but equally sharp teeth. Her expression dared anyone to question her.

They blinked at her and then quietly did as she asked. I smiled up at her but she missed it as she went back to her notes and machines.

Mettaton assisted by helping her tune some of the equipment and giving readings for some of odd bleeps and bloops of her devices. 

After ten minutes Alphys sits back and says, “ Sigh...it seems like the children are fine. Just fine. But whats happening right now is very peculiar. I was here for hours and never got a single reading of any abnormalities then nor after she woke up. But after I left this happens.” She stares at my back with concentration and I said, “What...is it Alphys?”

Sighing she looks at me and says, “Frisk...the children are pulling in more energy, faster then before. Which means they are forming faster then normal. If they continue to do this, my estimation of three months may whittle down to two or one.”

Me and Papyrus blinked at her and my mouth fell open in amazement. Papyrus reaches out and pets my back softly as he said, “Is there a way to slow it down or at the very least make her pain easier to bare?”

Alphys thinks for a moment before nodding. “I have a few ideas. Some all natural powders should help. Organic drinking solutions, and some calming mental exercises to calm the nerves. Frisk is under to much stress and those fucking priests aren't helping one bit with their bull shit attacks.”

Me and Papyrus gasp at her harsh words but Undyne looked at her proudly as Mettaton clucks his tongue in annoyance.

Alphys waves away our reactions and continues to say, “ I would even highly suggest to continue to postponed the court meetings in America until the babies are born. However its imperative that if you were to give birth to them, that it be in America.”

We all tilted our heads at her and she sighs.

“Listen. If you were to have the children in America then they would be considered the first American monsters. It will leave jaws dropping. The problem is keeping your pregnancy a secret. However if it is found out, then you need to be even more careful then before.” She turns to me with a solemn expression, “Understand Frisk. Your children are a beacon of hope for monsters now. They are the first half human and half monster babies ever to be born in our known history. Not only that, they are also the continuing line of your parents of the royal seat of Dreemurr. If your children are as powerful as my instruments tell me then I believe they have much to do in the days ahead.”

She sighs and continues on to say, “There are a few more ideas that I have on this matter, but I'll talk to your parents first about them. H...here, I'll go ahead and leave a few powders and leave some instructions and remedies to ease her pain Papyrus.” 

Alphys left several powders for me to take along with some basic instructions to Papyrus on how to care for me in my situation. 

Undyne gave Paps a final glare before she, Alphys, Mettaton, and some guards finally left the room. With the closing of the door me and Papyrus were finally alone. I breathed heavily as another bought of pain raced up my spine. I hissed as my nerve endings screamed at me and Papyrus turned to me and readied one of the powders. 

I watched him in the dim light of the cold fires that floated in the room. His profile, lit by the light blue glow, looked masculine and calm. At that moment it looked like Papyrus grew up. Weird as it sounded, but his face had an aged quality to it. As if time finally caught up to him mentally and physically.

I tilted my head as I watched his bony hands open a small packet of powder and poor it and water from a pitcher into a cup. His fingers deftly poured and mixed the concoction before he straightened and looked at me. His face was solemn and almost thoughtful as he looked down at me. 

I blushed under his scrutiny and looked away and said, “Hey Paps um...are you going to give me my meds or do I have to beg for them? Hehe..” I tried to make light of it but his expression was getting to me.

His sigh was soft as he finally set down the cup and helped me onto my back. I hissed in pain as my back bent oddly and he fussed with some pillows and arranged them under my back until I was supported and comfortable. Sighing in relief I watched him as he takes the cup and brings it to my lips. Drinking the concoction I found it offensively bitter and I jerked away from it and scrunched my face. 

“Come on Frisk, you know you need it. Drink it up now and it will be all over.”

“Yeah until the after taste continues to linger.”

He pauses at that and sits up a bit. He reaches over and picks up something and after a ripping noise is heard pours the contents into the cup. He stirs a bit and then brings it over to my lips. I glance at it but take a sip anyway. It tasted sweeter. I purr in appreciation and drink the contents whole. After he pulls the cup away I lick my lips and purr up at him with a smile on my face.

His expression was still thoughtful and brooding. My smile falls and we stare at each other for long moments. Finally I got tired of the staring contest and said, “Papyrus? Honey...whats wrong? You've been acting funny for a while now. Are...are you going to be okay baby?”

He closes his eyes as if in pain and opens them slowly. 

He says, “Frisk...I'm so tired Frisk...” 

A cold sensation runs up my body as fear starts setting in. Papyrus feels it and curses before throws the cup down and lays down by my side and pulls me to him. I gasp at the swift action as he said, “Damn it Frisk, you should know what I mean! I would never leave you and our children! That's such a human thing to do.” He tightens his grip and says, “Frisk I'm...I'm tired of this shit with the priests. I'm tired of feeling weak and powerless.”

He holds me tighter as he continues, “ I'm tired of it seeing you weak and helpless and I feel so defenseless to do anything to help.” Nuzzling the top of my head he says, “I love you so much Frisk. By my life I do. Me and Sans can't live without you. We'll be damned if anything takes you from us!”

He pulls back long enough to look into my eyes. “I promise to make those fucking priests pay. With my new powers, I'm sure of it!”

I tilt my head and he explains. “You remember the vision of...of a voice in a void of light?” I nodded. “Well...that...that was our father. Sans and Mine. He talked to us Frisk. He told us he was proud!” tears fell from his eye sockets and he smiled, “He was proud of us! And if that's not enough he gave us a fighting chance against the priests!”

I shook my head at him and said, “What do you mean Papyrus?”

He taps his cheeks with the glowing marks. They shown in the darkness like neon lights. 

“These markings are proof of our latest power upgrade. I can feel something inside me. It's... hard to describe, but I know that whatever it is it's protecting me and giving me strength. I know that this power will prevent me and Sans from being trapped under the will of the priests ever again!”

“How are you so sure?” I ask as I touch his glowing mark. It was warm to the touch.

“I can feel it Frisk!” He says excitedly before he then looks away and says bashfully, “and Alphys ran a check on both of us and told us so.” 

I gave him a friendly glare and booped him on his forehead.

He winces a bit before giving me a soft grin. I smiled back and nuzzled into his arms. We hold each other tightly and I breath him in as I finally felt calmer. The pain had finally subsided and I was in the arms of one of my husbands. It was enough. 

I opened my eyes and caught him staring at me. Gazing into his eyes I suddenly felt heat pull between my legs and my face heats. I avert my gaze and pull away from him gently. His face held a confused look until he saw what I was doing.

I was still nude and I used that to my advantage as I laid on my back and presented my breasts to him. My eyes hooded and my glowing tongue slowly licks my black lips. His expression becomes heated as I said,

“Come on chef. This meal isn't going to cook itself.”

He grinned.

 

(Woooo! Man I'm tired. No I mean it I'm tired. Anyway this was kind of a surprise, didn't see much of this coming until after I typed it out. Wow. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review, leave a kudos or whatever the site I've posted this on allows you to do to show your appreciation. :3 Still have my tumbler, facebook, and twitter available if you guys want to follow me and or ask me questions about this story. I also update when I start righting or finish writing on those sites. The name on most of them is Zecon Zimorian. So hope to hear from you guys soon. Next chapter coming up next :D Some juicy lovey time and some interesting news...after this :3)


	23. Some interesting surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get wild and crazy in the bed room between Frisk and Papyrus. :D However not everything  
> goes according to their heated plans. :(

(Sexy times ahead! If your underage...you've been warned >:( )

(Characters belong to Toby Fox, story is by me.)

Chapter 23  
Some interesting surprises

His lust filled face reflected the glow of the cold fire as he leaned over me. Our breaths mingled  
as he lowered himself slowly and took my lips softly. The kiss was slow and gentle, searching. His  
hands rub up my sides, brushing my fur softly, as they made their way to my heavy breasts. They circle  
them once before cupping them in their bony grip and squeezing them gently. Thumbs circled my large  
black areolas before flicking and teasing the pert nipples in the center. I cry out at the sensation as his  
kiss deepens and silences me.  
Tongues dance slowly as we tasted one another. He moans and I shiver in response as I felt myself  
growing wetter from the sound. Panting heavily I throw my arms around his neck and press my breasts  
flush against his hands as my hips jiggled and twitched at his sensual play. Moaning and purring next to  
his skull, I lick and nibble his neck bones as he pinches my nipples lightly.  
His chuckle was deep as he runs his face down by the side of my neck and breaths me in. Sighing he  
kisses my throat tenderly before whispering, “By the gods Frisk. You smell so divine tonight.”  
He nibbles my throat and I groan at the sensation as I rubbed my body against his. He smirks and pulls  
back and looks down at me. His gaze travels down to my abdomen as his hand runs down my stomach  
slowly. Fingers dip into my navel causing me to giggle at the sensation before continuing to drift to my  
aching heat. Stopping just before touching my heated mound he looks at me and says, “Frisk , I want to  
be gentle with you. You've been through so much. I'm not sure if I should even be considering this after  
the pain you had just experienced moments before.” He leans over and kisses me softly. “ I don't want  
to hurt you my love.”  
My cheeks warmed at his consideration. In truth my body was still sore and pulses of pain still  
throbbed up and down my body. I didn't know what would happen if he did attempt full on sex at this  
moment with me. I suddenly felt frustrated that I could not even enjoy our delayed wedding night  
because of this. Tears threatened to fall but I pushed them back. To many of those had fallen of late and  
I would not let them fall for this. Breathing harshly I thought of how to handle this situation. I wanted  
this! I fucking wanted this!  
Then I yipped as I felt a tender kiss and sweet suckle on my breast. I looked down as Papyrus was  
nibbling my nipple with tenderness. His erection was firmly in his hand as he rubbed it slowly almost  
sensuously up and down. The view was so enticing that I felt myself becoming wetter at the display of  
his arousal. I was about to say fuck it and tell him to fuck me until I felt another wave of pain thrash  
through me. I winced and tried to cover the sensation from him, but he felt it.  
He sighs and pulls back. “I'm sorry Frisk that was very uncalled for...I...I'll step out and...”  
I grabbed his arm before he could get up and hide his delicious cock from me. He looks at me and sees  
my wide eyes and hungry look as I licked my lips at the orange delight before me. As I stared an idea  
pops into mind that caused a viciously happy smile to spread across my face. His expression was one of  
confusion as I started to pull his arm toward me. Papyrus eventually allowed me to manipulate him and  
he soon found himself astride my stomach and looking down at me with cute bewilderment. His heavy  
erection laid thick and glowing between my large breasts and the sight causes me to moan and lick my  
lips in appreciation.  
“Um...Frisk...exactly what are you.....AAHHH!!”  
I hungrily slurp up the head of his erection in one fluid motion. My paws find his hips and push them  
hard into my face and I take his erection deep and moaned at the sensation. I began sucking on it  
viciously and gripped his hips harder as I felt myself become even wetter. He cries out at the  
unexpected attack and thrusts his hips eagerly into my mouth. I shivered at the intensity of his assault  
before pulling his erection out and saying ruffly, “My love...take my cream and apply it to your meat.  
Apply as much as you can until its completely covered. Please my love hurry!”  
His face flushed orange but did as I asked. Reaching behind him he inserted a long digit into my  
opening and wiggled his finger around. I groaned at the sensation and hissed a bit when I felt the  
sudden discomfort.  
'I guess it was a good idea that we didn't do it the old fashioned way. Its oddly sore down there for  
some reason.'  
Papyrus looks down at me and his eyes became hooded with desire as he swirled his finger with in my  
wet vagina. I knew he had heard my thoughts, but I felt that a part of him was to excited with my  
alternative to voice anything at that moment. I grinned at his anxiousness as I opened my legs wider for  
easier access.  
He finally gathers enough lubricant and brings it up to his aching hardness. Applying the lubricant  
causes him to wince and groan in pleasure as he starts caressing his hardness before me. His head rolls  
back as he rubs himself slowly, almost as if he was putting on an erotic show for me. Watching him  
enjoy such a small thing caused me to whimper and claw at his pants in need. He looks down at me and  
gives me a mischievous smile. He reaches up and begins to unbutton his shirt. The entire experience of  
watching him do something so ordinary in an erotic way made me shiver and burn at the very sight of  
it. By the time his shirt was open, revealing his naked torso, I was beside myself with need. My tongue  
lolled out and I panted up at him as my body shook with desire. He moans at my expression and  
loosens his tie a bit before running his hands down his ribs. My eyes hungrily followed his wandering  
digits until they found their way to his throbbing erection.  
I watched as they danced around the orange cock, rubbing it teasingly before taking it firmly in hand  
and rubbing it between my breasts. He chuckles as he uses the head of his cock to write his name on  
my chest. “Mine.” He said in a voice that was so low it didn't even sound like his own. His orange eye  
was back in full force and he moans as he slaps his cock around and between my tits.  
I licked my lips again and raise my paws next to my breasts before shoving them quickly over his cock.  
He gasps as I squeeze it there, trapping it firmly between my breasts. I then begin to angle my body to  
slide his erection between the two mounds slowly. His orange head peaked out of my breasts until I  
rose high enough to allow my breasts to swallow it whole. Then angling my body down I allow it to  
pop back out again. Papyrus was panting now and his fangs were fully elongated. The tip of his  
erection was leaking precum as I continued to rub him between my breasts. I was just as excited and  
wished that I could feel him inside of me at that moment. To feel him deep within me. But this was the  
best I could do right now.  
I smiled up at him as he began to thrust between my breasts. His hands grasped them tightly as he  
began to move faster and faster. His cock played an extreme game of peek a boo as he thrusts madly  
aching for completion.  
Watching his slack face, so filled with sexual pleasure as he was nearing his completion, made my loins  
feel as if they were on fire! Panting and heaving up into one another I could tell he was close. His back  
arching and head thrown back, his hips slapping hard into my ripe breasts as he was close to shouting  
his release...  
“Oh by the way...OH BY THE GODS!!!”  
We froze at the sudden exclamation and turned to see Alphys, Undyne, and Mettaton at the door way.  
Undyne was beat red and turned around to exit the door as quickly as she could. Mettaton stood there  
with a raised eyebrow. Alphys stared at us with a reddened face as she blurted, “I...I...I'm  
s...s...s.s..so....ss...s.s.ss.s...s.sorry! I..I just forg..g.got to..to...to tell you..bb..bb..both that you  
can't...do...a..an.y...w...welll you...you know....b...because....”  
“Get out.”  
Alphys stopped her stammering and said, “W...w..what?”  
Papyrus was stiff as he straightened himself up over me to look at them. He repeated again slowly, “I  
said...get...the...fuck...out...of...our...room...nnnoooowwww....” the last bit ended in a very dangerous  
growl.  
Mettaton straightened and grabbed Alphys as he said, “No problem darling! We're leaving now! Have  
fun!”  
He drags Alphys from the room and firmly slams the door shut. I could hear Alphys stuttering for a bit  
before everything goes quiet.  
Papyrus turns and looks down at me, his expression dark. I stare at him and was about to ask what was  
wrong before he began to madly thrust again. This time I knew he wasn't taking any prisoners. My  
breasts began to ache a bit at the ruff handling, but I loved it! He thrusts powerfully a few more times  
until he rears back and cries out in release. Hot orange cum splashes my face and chest as he continues  
to thrust and push between my breasts. He hisses and curses as it seemed stream after stream of cum  
continued to splash on my face and breasts.  
Then it was over.  
He pulls back from me and gets up from the bed. I turn to watch him and notice him picking up a bowl  
of washing water and a cloth. Sitting up I try to get up just to find myself pushed back onto the bed. He  
says nothing as he gently cleans me until every last drop of glowing cum is scrubbed off. I smile up at  
him and wait till he puts everything away before opening my arms to him.  
Sighing he walks over to the bed and slips under the covers. I pull him to me and hold him tightly as he  
wraps his arms around me. I breath him in and in turn feel him do the same. For several long moments  
we cuddle one another in the darkness of our room, the lights of the cold fire the only light. His hand  
trails down to my stomach and he pets the fur there gently. A sharp sting and a tingle causes me to gasp  
and I hear him mutter, “Go easy on your mother now kids. She's been through a lot. Can you two please  
ease up a bit?”  
As if they were able to hear him the children's energy quickly dies down and I sighed in relief. He  
chuckles into my ear and nuzzles the top of my head as he whispers, “ It seems they just need to be  
assured your okay. Neyhehe.” He pets my stomach for a few moments as his expression becomes  
thoughtful. After a while he says, “ I'm not a scientist or a doctor so I could be wrong about this, but I  
have the feeling that the children may be reacting to your moods Frisk. It's just a guess as I said  
but...they seem to react based on your moods...right?”  
I looked at him and saw his tired content face and I knew that he was right. It made sense after all. The  
children had reacted to me when I was in danger several times. Even though they were still so small  
and so young they had such a strong protective spirit. I smiled and reached down to pet my stomach. A  
warm feeling rose at my touch and it was as if they were touching me back. Feeling for me. Tears filled  
my eyes and these I let lose. The gentle atmosphere around me along with the feel of my husband and  
children within me gave me a sense of peace that I had not felt in days. I wished that I could relish the  
feeling forever.  
Now...if only a certain skeleton would return soon to share in theses feelings with us.  
…..................................................................................................................................................................  
I awoke to the feeling of a body snuggling into me from behind. Fear sizzles through me at the  
sensation as memories of the same exact thing happening before. Back then it was a strange man that  
had been behind me. However the fear only lasted a moment until a set of teeth nibbled my neck and a  
groggy voice said, “Now that isn't the way to greet a new husband now is it kid?”  
I sighed and rolled my eyes as my pulse slowed. He chuckles as he continues to nibble the side of my  
neck. I moan and rub back into the bulge that pressed hard against my tail. Hissing in appreciation his  
hand drifts down until it finds my aching mound and rubs the bud there slowly. Faint breaths of  
pleasure escape me until he suddenly stops.  
Blinking I waited a few moments.  
He didn't move.  
I was about to turn around when a deep snore rose from behind me.  
My face held a look of annoyance. However I guessed that he just got back from his trip from our old  
home underground and he needed his sleep. So I sighed and decided that I would try to finish what he  
started. I turn around in the arms of my sleeping husbands and I reach down to touch myself. I admit I  
never did that before that moment and it felt strange if not a little lonely. As I continued to touch myself  
the feeling of loneliness got so bad that I stopped halfway in disgust.  
I frowned as I breathed heavily up at the glass ceiling where tons of vines decorated the outside of our  
glass home. Light from the rising sun shone through the vines casting them in a rich green glow.  
Sighing I turned my head and saw Sans sleeping face. Under his eyes dark spots were evidence of his  
lack of sleep. However that wasn't the only thing around his eyes. Just like his brother, he had glowing  
slash marks beneath his eyes. Starting from beneath his eye sockets and circling around them to stop  
just before they touch his “eyebrows”. However where Papyrus's was orange, Sans was blue. And  
unlike Papyrus's markings, Sans had two sets of them. They looked good on him to as if he was a  
warrior about to go to battle...with exposition.  
Smiling fondly at him as I lean over and kiss his head gently. He snorts and curls closer to me but  
remains asleep.  
Leaning back and laying down again I remained awake for a while and just thought. A few moments of  
silence past before I hear, “Psssst. Pssst. Frisk?” My eyes open wide and look about sharply. I didn't see  
anything for long moments. My heart was pounding fiercely until I heard it again, “Psst! FRISK! Its me  
Flowey!” I jerked up and looked around the bed.  
“Down here!” I heard Flowey say in a load whisper.  
I carefully crawl over to the end of the bed and glance over the wooden trunk to see Flowey protruding  
from the grass on the other side.  
I smile happily at him, “Hi Flowey! What...uh...what are you doing here?”  
He stares at me for a few moments before shaking his head and saying in an awed voice, “Frisk? Frisk  
is that...You?”  
I look at myself and nod at him happily. “Yup Flowey its me. I finally turned completely into a  
monster! Or kind of. I'm still half human just...Not visually anymore.”  
Blinking up at me he shakes his head and says, “Looking good. You wear my parents well Frisk. I...I  
bet their very proud of you.”  
I blush and say, “Its not just them Flowey. Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, and Sans and Papyrus to. They  
contributed to this to you know.”  
He frowns and tilts his head at me before saying, “Hugh...I was wondering what was off. Now I see it.  
Mixed with all of them...and the two bone heads to!? Wow is that unlucky or what?” He said with a  
criticizing look on his face.  
I gave him a level stare and said, “ I'm quite happy with the turn out believe me. Anyway what are you  
doing here Flowey? I haven't heard from you since we were still in the underground.”  
He blushes and grunts before saying, “I'm here because I heard a lot of the screwed up shit that had  
been happening to you guys of late. Metal man has been reporting all sorts of crap that had happened  
the last few days and some had caught my interest. The three real kickers were that you got hitched to  
the skeleton brothers, your currently pregnant with their gets, and the king of humans is also the ex  
leader of the Priests of Purity.” he shakes his head at me. “Your a real dummy you know that. How the  
hell did you end up married, let alone pregnant with those two clowns? Not to mention working with an  
ex head of an psychotic enemy cult!?”  
I chuckle and lay flat on the bed so my nudity wasn't as obvious. I shrug my shoulders and say, “ When  
it comes to the human king, we need all the human support we can get. And when it comes to the  
skeleton brothers...well you could say I have a hankering for some bony good times.”  
Floweys eyes twitched and he said, “Make any more puns or anything close to them and I will throw  
friendliness pelts at you for days.”  
Giggling softly I stare at him and say, “ Okay okay. So do you have a reason behind visiting today?”  
He gives me a level look before nodding, “Yeah I do. I heard that the king is suppose to be coming with  
ya. I don't like it. I don't care if he killed his own lover to save you or not. There is still a chance that  
shit can happen and he would be behind it.” He shakes his head and said, “Frisk...I know I haven't been  
around a lot and...I...I'm sorry I haven't had the chance to do right by you.” He snorts to himself as he  
continues, “Frisk...I can't do much...but...let me at least come with you. I know I can help protect you  
some how. Even if its keeping guard. Please let me have this chance to do right by you, by our people.”  
I look at him worriedly and say, “Flowey...I don't know. There may be a very good chance that, if found  
out, the Americans would think we were illegally transporting monsters into their states.” I shook my  
head as the fear of retaliation rose up in me. “I'm afraid of what they would do to us if they found out  
Flowey. I really am.”  
He nods and says, “I know Frisk, but something has to be done. You three alone in a place where  
monsters are looked down on without added back up.” He looks at me levelly. “Please Frisk...I haven't  
asked for much until now. Please...let us at least find a way that I could go with you?”  
His energy was mixed with regret, anger, and determination. He really wanted to do this. I sigh as I lay  
my head on my arms.  
“Flowey, I'll try, but...how are we going to tell mom and dad about you?”  
Flowey's expression suddenly turns sad as he said, “We...we don't.” I opened my mouth to interject but  
he stops me. “Frisk hear me out...please. They...they haven't known I've been alive for hundreds of  
years. To be honest... after all the horrible things I've done...I...I don't want them to know. It's...sigh...It's  
better that Asriel remains dead.” He looks at me with tear filled eyes. “I...I don't want them to argue  
about me again Frisk. I don't want them to remember the pain they went through when I died. If they  
see me like this, they...they might hate each other again...blame each other...I..I can't...sob!” Flowey  
shakes and large tears fall from his eyes. My heart wrenches at the sight and I climb off the bed on all  
fours to comfort him. I kept my upper half hidden as I walk to him and lay beside him. My arms on  
either side of his flower like body I lean down and nuzzle his petals. His leaves reach up and hold my  
muzzle to him. “I'm so sorry Frisk!! I'm so sorry!! I want to take everything back!! I really do! I'm  
sorry!! Sob!”  
His leaves shake as his flower like head rubs harder against my fur as his tears soaks my nose. I hum  
into him and say, “Flowey...we all make horrible mistakes from time to time. But if we learn from them  
and grow from them we can become stronger. Even if the rest of the world isn't by your side.”  
He sniffs, “I know that Frisk but...but it was so horrible...”  
I nod and say, “Well if you think of it this way, if it wasn't for your actions we probably would not have  
ever been free right?”  
He sniffs and looks at me.  
“I was the last Flowey. The last human. They needed seven souls to undo what the humans had created.  
Seven. If you hadn't intervene another innocent human would have had to lose their life to free us and  
there was no telling when that may have happened.”  
His eyes widened and I lick his face softly. “Flowey. big brother, you saved us that day. Don't you  
know that. I may have had to knock some sense into you to get you to see it...but...in the end you were  
the one who truly saved us.”  
A small smile plays on his lips and I cuddle into his small body. “Its okay big brother. I forgive you,  
and mama and papa will to, but I won't force you to approach them yet until you feel ready. Okay?”  
Sniffing hard he nods and opened his mouth to reply when I hear, “So. It's about time the little weed  
shows himself.”  
We freeze and look up to see a very tired and very irritated Sans looking down at Flowey with a dark  
look on his face. Flowey averts his eyes and says, “Hi Sans.”  
Sans salutes bitterly. “Yo prince.” I blinked at him in shock and Sans waves it away. “Yeah kid. I've  
known for a while. A long while. You see, before you showed up, I was the one stopping him from  
taking the souls that we had collected over the years. Soo yeah...I know him.” He glares down at  
Flowey and Flowey wilted under his gaze.  
I leaned over Flowey and said. “Sans please, I know your angry at him and have every right to be. But  
he has his soul back. He's sane now, I can feel it Sans. Flowey means no harm.”  
Sans huffs and jumps off the bed and walks over to the wooden trunk that was next to us. He opens it  
with a twist of his hand and a blanket floats out and lands across my body. Walking past Flowey he  
bends over and picks me up in his arms and looks down at him with an intense stare. Flowey shrivels  
under his glare. Sans markings glowed a bit as his blue eye emerged for a flicker of a moment before  
vanishing. His eyes were black pits in his face as he said, “I can feel your telling the truth weed. But I  
will say this now, and please pay close attention. If I catch you so much as attempting to double cross  
us in anyway that would hurt my family...” Sans eye came back in a brilliant flash of blue as his  
markings pulsed. His teeth sharpened and his voice turned into a deep thundering growl. “You WILL  
have a bad time.”  
Flowey nods quickly, unable to speak with horror in his gaze. Sans power calms and his eyes return to  
normal. With a chipper voice he says, “Welcome to the team weed! Stay in line and out of our bedroom  
and you won't get hurt.”  
Flowey blinks at him in confusion as Sans leans over and says, “Your still here?”  
Flowey shrieks and disappears into the ground quickly.  
Sighing Sans straightens with me in his arms and places me back on the bed next to Papyrus. He  
adjusts me a bit before laying down next to me. Wrapping his arm around my middle he pulls me close  
into a tight hold.  
“So kid...we're hiring an ex psychotic enemy to help us deal with our current psychotic enemies.” He  
chuckles and says, “Well this is just a budding surprise.”  
I giggle as he nuzzles me a bit. A sudden hard nip on my ear causes me to yelp as he growls, “How  
many damn times do I have to tell you to stop running around naked when others are around?”  
I blushed as I realized I had done just that. “I...I'm sorry Sans.”  
He grunts and says, “Not sorry enough. But after last night I'm not going to spank ya yet.” His hand  
runs down my side and pinches my buttocks lightly. “Not yet anyway.”  
I blink and ask, “How did...”  
“I know?” He finishes. I nod and he said, “I felt it and herd most of it kid. Even as I delved deep in the  
old tunnels of our home I could feel it. You were in so much pain.” His hand rests on my stomach.  
“Papyrus made the right call on what he said last night to. Would not have thought of it  
myself...hehe...He's sure coming into his own now.” He looks up and glances at his little brother with  
affection. Papyrus was currently laid out beside me asleep. Even his way of sleeping had become more  
mature.  
Sans reaches over and pats his brother on the head gently. “I'm so happy to see that he's finally grown  
up.”  
I smiled and touched Papyrus to. My paw finding his hand and lightly laying upon it. He groans and  
smiles a bit in his sleep. Sans grins and pulls his hand back as he places it back on my stomach. As  
soon as he did so the children's energy pulsed under their father's touch, greeting him and sending him  
their love. His expression grows warm as he nuzzles my head with his.  
We lay like that for a moment before he says, “Frisk...I...I have a confession to make.”  
I turn to him and noticed that his face was blushing a bit. “Frisk I...I..umm...do you remember the day  
we awoke at the apartment? It was the next day after we had just arrived?” I nodded. “Do...do you  
remember me touching your stomach like this? It was after we were joking about..umm.... what  
happened between you and Paps.”  
I giggled at the memory and said, “Good times.”  
He chuckles back and says, “Yeah...well...at that time I was thinking...actually wishing...that a child of  
mine would grow within you soon.”  
I stare at him as I feel a blush burn my cheeks. His blush became brighter to as he continued, “Its true. I  
mean...I'm fairly old kid, and I've never...never had a chance to make a family of my own. Its always  
just been me and Paps. I don't even know what came over me that day but...the idea of you full with my  
child, with a smile on your face and the sun shining down on ya like it did that morning. I wanted it so  
much.”  
His fingers splayed out again as the tingling became a soft pulse and he smiled at the sensation. As I  
stared at him it was as if a door had finally been opened between us. In that moment I realized that this  
was the first time he truly smiled with such joy. It outshines the smile he had when we walked out of  
that long corridor and out into the open air all house years ago. Back then his smile was bitter sweet. As  
if...as if he knew trying times would come for us. In a way...I think he did know and tried to play it off  
with his usual humor.  
My eyes widened. 'How...how come I've been so blind?' I found my mind going back in time to relive  
the moments between us. Every smile, every joke, every tease had been a lie. A lie to cover up a pain  
that he seemed to hold deep inside of him.  
At the realization I stiffened and looked away without causing suspicion. However I could not hide my  
mind and reaction from him for just as I turned my gaze away a bony hand came up and gently pull my  
face back toward him. His expression was no longer smiling but thoughtful as he gazed into my eyes.  
He breaths and says, “Kid...there are some things about me that...that are best left in the past...okay. I've  
done things...things I'm not proud of or relish. I kept them from Paps and close friends to the best of my  
ability. You Frisk...” He caresses his hand over my cheek as he said, “You don't need to take on my sins  
with me. You have your own nightmares to deal with.”  
I shook my head as I grabbed his bony hand in my paw and held it to my cheek. “Sans, we're best  
friends and lovers. I care about you so deeply that it hurts when your not here. On top of that you know  
all of my nightmares. Can you...can you at least share yours when mine...aren't so fresh? I don't like the  
idea that you suffer this alone. Please Sans.”  
Sans eyes widened a bit and then closed as if he was looking into himself. Finally he sighs and says,  
“Okay kid okay. When this shit is over with...I...damn I hate keeping promises.” He scratches the back  
of his skull as he struggled to say the words. I leaned over him and kissed him on his teeth. Rolling  
over he pins me underneath him. We stare at each other for a few moments breathless. I could feel our  
souls tuning into one another as our body heat rose between us.  
I blushed harder as I said, “Sans you don't have to promise anything to me. All I desire from you is  
your love and your loyalty. That's all. Just be yourself. I love who you are now and I could care less for  
what you were then. Please Sans, don't worry about it if your not ready, okay.”  
Chuckling deeply Sans said, “Damn kid...Hehehe...Where would we be without you?”  
My eyes narrowed as the heat in my loins intensified and said, “I don't know, but I know where I want  
you to be at this moment.” I spread my legs and curl my tail around the back of his thighs and push him  
up to be a bit. “The chef spent all night prepping me Sans. Maybe you should try his latest delicacy?”  
He looks down at me with hooded eyes and a raised brow as leans down to stroke a blue tongue across  
my lips. I moan in pleasure as I take it in and kiss him back with equal measure. His body slowly  
descends to lie flush with my own as we held each other tightly. With in a few short moments we were  
desperate for one another. His hands rubbing over my fur as he kissed and bit and moaned into me. I  
hissed and wiggled under him as I was nearly mindless with need.  
He sits up enough to unzip his fly and position himself over my aching vagina. I hold him close to me  
as I feel him sinking in, one delicious inch at a time. We moan in union as he was almost seated within  
me.  
“MORNING!!!”  
“HOWDY!”  
“Good Morning!”  
“Yo Bone heads!”  
“Morning Darlings!”  
“Morning Frisk!”  
Came a group of jovial voices from the door.  
We froze and quickly looked up to see mother, father, the human king, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, (and  
his camera crew) along with a handful of our soldiers, walked right in unannounced. They came in with  
a tray of food, happy smiles, and...and....rolling cameras!!!  
It was Undyne, Alphys, and Mettaton who noticed the awkward situation first. Their faces turned red as  
they tried to stop my parents from coming any closer. Mettaton turned and did a slicing motion with his  
hand under is throat to his camera crew and they quickly shut off their equipment before he pushes  
them out of the room.  
Mother, father, and the human king were still walking our way as Undyne and Alphys tried to stop  
them but found themselves unsuccessful since they could only speak in incomplete sentences due to  
their intense embarrassment. Papyrus's body shielded a large portion of our bodies, so they did not see  
everything yet. Sans quickly threw a blanket over us and tried to slide casually away from me as my  
parents and the human king approached the bed with huge smiles and loaded down with gifts.  
“Morning love birds! We decided that we should throw you a surprise breakfast in bed! With all the  
best and freshest ingredients to help start your day!” Mother said jovially as they placed gifts on the  
foot of the bed.  
“Indeed!” Said the human king as he set a platter of food on the covers near Papyrus's feet. “We also  
have some very important business to handle Frisk! A descent mornings breakfast and a family wake up  
call is just what the doctor ordered.” Alphys shook her head at the claim and buried her face in her  
wife's arms in embarrassment.  
The kings manner was light but I could feel that it hid something a bit more serious. However at that  
moment I was to preoccupied with the fact that most everyone I was close to was in my marriage room  
unannounced.  
I giggled nervously as I buried myself under the sheets more and wanted to disappear. Sans stayed  
laying on his front with a blush on his face as he could not look my parents in the eye with a glowing  
blue hard on still present.  
The next five minutes my parents tried to get us to get out of bed. Undyne, Mettaton, and Alphys tried  
to talk them into leaving for a bit but did not say way as they tried to be subtle for our sake and theirs.  
Finally it was Papyrus who woke up to the noise and siting up nonchalantly that did it. In doing so he  
had inadvertently gave everyone a clear view of his opened shirt, pants, and clearly disheveled  
appearance.  
They all gawked at him in shock and that was the final straw!  
Leaping to my feet, nude as hell, I screamed, “EVERYONE! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM  
NOW!!”  
My parents, seeing me naked, blushed furiously and immediately told me to put clothes on. They  
stopped when they saw my eyes glow and a stream of smoke rise from my jaws.  
Sans said as his face was still facing away from everyone, “I think you guys should listen to her! We'll  
be out shortly I promise! Just ah...umm...”  
“Just wait for us in the meeting room, we'll be out shortly.” Papyrus finished. His face bright orange as  
he had just finished covering up his lap with a blanket.  
Quickly everyone exists.  
We sigh in union.  
Sans laughs and sits up to looks at us. “Well that could have gone much better.”  
Papyrus buried his face in his hand as he said, “The fact that the king and queen saw me like  
this....uhggg.”  
I stood there with my hands on my hips and said, “Well it could have been worse guys. You could have  
just flashed your family and friends your naked body and ordered them out of your room.” I said with a  
bitter smile on my face.  
Sans looks at me and said, “Yeahhh about that...”  
Using his magic he throws a blanket at me and said, “Didn't I tell you to cover up?”  
The blanket lands on my horns covers my entire upper half as I said, “Oh ha ha, you tickle my funny  
bone, you funny bony man.”  
He muttered, “I would like to tickle another bone if you keep that up.”  
I a smirked as I took the blanket off my head.  
Papyrus groans and flops down on the bed and yanks me from my standing position. With a yelp I fall  
with a bounce and watch as he positions himself over me and lifts my legs.  
“P...P...Papyrus?” I said with my face blushing furiously.  
“I was interrupted to many damn times the last few days. I plan to finish this the right way. Besides  
they can wait.” He hisses as he sinks into my wet heat. “Like they we're suppose to.”  
Gasping I just heard Sans snicker as his bony hand grabs my head and angles it to his throbbing  
erection. “I couldn't have said it better myself bro.”  
…..................................................................................................................................................................  
An hour later saw us dressed, fed, and content as we walked to the meeting room. As the door opened  
the heads of our family and friends turned to us and then away as they blushed furiously. We gave them  
patient grins as we sat in our spots and awaited the rest of their surprise.  
After we had finished opening our wedding gifts and eating and extravagant meals laid out before us  
we settled into business about what had happened in the last few days.  
With the escape of the pilot, two of our monster guards had died and several more were found  
wounded. How it escaped seemed strange since there appeared to be no struggle and the lock had been  
unlocked with the magical key the guards had at the time. The monster guards had been ordered to stay  
away from the pilot for fear of influence. Now it came to question if the creatures influence was more  
wide spread then just being in close quarters. That idea was...troubling.  
After being shot the body of the pilot had begun to dissolve almost immediately after It had been killed.  
In the left over mess of the pilot's body was a note from the priests to us. They simply stated that if we  
some how killed the pilot then they would just send more like him. They threatened to keep coming  
until every last monster was destroyed and the true order of humans would rise. They also sent a  
greeting to their traitorous king and asked him if he felt privileged to have his lover used for the first of  
their exploits against the monsters he loved more then his own kind. The king sat stone faced as the  
contents were read allowed. I could only assume that he had already read this and that was one of the  
reasons he stayed quiet.  
The rest of the letter was full of threats and what not telling how they wanted to kill us and bla bla bla.  
At that moment I had heard just about enough of the letter to ask if they would stop reading until they  
reached the last part of the letter.  
It was directed at me. That part got my attention.  
It claimed that the unworthy child was not allowed to live. That if I were to breed that they would find  
and kill any young I were to produce. I was to remain the last. The outsider should not be allowed to  
interfere.  
My husbands held me tightly as the last of the letter was read and set aside. Discussions continued  
about how to deal with the situation. As they talked I thought to myself about the constant word the  
Priests kept using about this outsider.  
'There was that word again, “Outsider.” What did they mean. Who did they mean?'  
At that moment I thought about Gaster and his ability to talk through me.  
'Could they be talking about him?'  
However my thoughts were interrupted by the next topic that suddenly came up.  
While we were away from America, some interesting news had made headlines the day after we left the  
Norfolk. The human king had heard about it and had someone investigate the source. What they  
returned with was positively damning.  
The human king placed the news paper article on the table before us and on the very cover, was a very  
clear image of Sans, Papyrus, and myself making love on Sans bed in the apartment in Virginia.  
Someone had been outside our window that night alright and they had been very busy.  
(Wow that was a very...wow..chapter... okay so this might not be the best chapter at the moment but I'm  
doing my best :D Hopefully this will do. Also heads up guys! I might be getting a job soon! Wooo! I  
hope so! I'm going to a job interview today so lets hope I gets it! I really do hope sooO! I guess it  
depends on how fast the next chapter comes out I guess. Here's hoping! I'm very poor you know. :(  
Also I want to give a shout out to all the people who have been sending me comments! Ty so much :D I  
love comments! I literally check my email every day after posting, just waiting for a new comment to  
come in.  
Also One of you guys did a fanart for this story!! WAAH!! :D I really really am so happy! The person  
is FanFicWrighter78 :D! They sent me a cute image of Frisks soul and a quote from one of my  
chapters! Ty so much for the art sweetie :D if anyone else wants to or is doing the same please send me  
a link at  
zecon 19 @ g mail. com  
I have to space my email because site issues. Just put that together and send me arts whenever you  
make em and I'll give you a shout out on my next chapter :3 Anyway! :D hope to hear from you guys  
soon :D hugs hugs hugs! :D … to many smiley faces. :( there we go.


	24. Returning to the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some uppity asshole has published the newly wed couples private image on the American newspaper. Everyone is working hard to get ready for the next trip to the American shores. Frisk and Sans have a fight. What happens next?

(Sex, light bondage, and soul sex up ahead...I know you guys know how old you have to be to read this. You dirty people you.)

(Characters belong to Toby Fox, story by me.)

Chapter 24  
Returning to the beginning

 

'Monster ambassador or monster breeder?'

The title of the article stared back at me in bold black letters that seemed to scream up at me. I could not believe my eyes. I blinked at the headline for a few moments before drifting my gaze down to the written column itself. Scanning it briefly it spoke of absurd things about me, my husbands, and the other monsters that had nothing to do with the image itself. It asked ludicrous questions like, is this normal? Is this how they pay for services to their staff? Do monsters always fuck minors? Will this be us if we let them into our system? The list of offensive questions went on and on.

Not only were our private lives posted for the whole world to see, but the added backhand of being labeled lose and without morals was also clearly evident. 

A look of disgusted passed over my face as Sans and Papyrus leaned over to look at the article as well. 

Sans eyes seemed to take in everything in one glance before he cursed and looked away in disgust. Papyrus frowned fiercely at it and glared at the contents as he read the article. He didn't get far before he turned away and marched to the windows and placed his hands on the sill and leaned against them.

He huffs before saying, “Some one was outside of our room that night. We didn't feel them or even guess that anyone was there until the next day. Frisk was the one who felt something was off when we came back to the apartment but...this is beyond what we would have imagined.” His hand curled and his fist landed sharply on the window sill splintering the wood there. His body shook with rage. “Damn them for this!” 

Sans walks over to his brother and places his hand over his. He spoke to him gently and Papyrus shook his head a few times before backing away from him. Sans looked at him in surprise as Papyrus said, “How much longer brother! How much longer do we have to stand by and watch theses humans humiliate Frisk and our people! How the fuck are we to survive if they keep pushing us down like we're nothing! Please brother tell me this! ”

Sans stood there and dropped his hands to his sides. He looked at his brother calmly as he said, “We keep trying bro. Nothing comes from being angry...I...I know trust me bro I know. It only leads to bad decisions and lots of heart ache.” as he talked he walked up to his brother and pulled him into his arms. “We can do this Paps. Remember...what he said...”

Papyrus's face screwed up in pain and he nodded as he held his brother back tightly. I felt their pain at as they held one another and felt it was best to leave them be for now as Sans comforted his brother. 

A sharp slamming sound echoed throughout the room and we turned to see Undyne staring off into space. I could feel that she was also trying to control her warring feelings. She was holding on by a thread but she also knew what had to happen. We can't fight with weapons or spells. This war could only be concurred in a court room. 

The realization was a frustrating but we all knew well the consequences of harsh actions. 

I looked back down on the image of the three of us with tears in my eyes. I saw how happy we were in that moment in time. The utter look of joy on Sans face as he was taking me, the unadulterated pleasure in Papyrus's expression as he was grasping my horns for the final push to completion, and the way my body seemed to lean into them as I took them both at once. This, in my eyes, was a moment that should never have been taken and used in this matter. This moment was magical in more ways then one and someone....had defiled that moment in this way. 

It made me sick.

It literally made me sick.

The sudden burst of nausea came out of nowhere as I found myself bursting from my seat and rushing from the room. My stomach was close to losing it's contents before I finally made it to a bathroom. I rushed in and fell upon the commode and vomited my guts up. 

I wretched horribly and felt my head begin to pound as my body heaved violently again and again. By the time I was finishing up I felt comforting hands holding back my hair and patting my back gently. By the time I was done a wet cloth was being pressed against my mouth and began to wipe away the remaining vomit gently. I looked up to see my mothers caring eyes and I sobbed and threw myself into her arms. Great choking wails erupted from my mouth as days of frustration, pain, fear, and stress finally got the better of me. 

I was tired of it all. I wished for the small moments of peace back. Memories of moments from the last few years came to me as my mother held me tightly and rocked me. Moments when life was simple and good. Breakfast with my parents and the skeleton brothers. Grueling but fun training with Undyne in her Gym. Learning things with Alphys and Sans. Playing puzzles with Papyrus. Gardening with father and cooking with mother. 

And my favorite moments when I'm in the arms of my husbands. I always felt safe there.

When will it be over? When will we finally have that peace back?

Sniffing and hiccuping my tail wrapped around mother as I shook in her large grasp. Smoke rose from my mouth as I cried until the room was filled with it. Gently mother picked me up and carries me out to the gardens where she found a stone seat under a weeping willow. Sitting down she pulls me tightly and hums to me. Her muzzle stroking my hair gently I begin to calm from the lullaby. 

The headache slowly eased until it was just an annoying pulsing ache between my eyes and my tears finally came to a stop. I laid limp in her arms as I allowed myself to just feel her presence next to me. She smelled of flowers and smoke and sweet things. 

I smiled

After a few moments passed the sounds of birds singing broke through my numb mind. Listening I took in the sound and breathed in the sent of my families garden.

“Frisk my child? Are you better now?”

“I want it to end mother. The pain the sorrow. I just...I want the peace we had from the last year back. It feels so much like a war is brewing and I'm powerless to stop it.”

“Your not powerless Frisk.” She said firmly and I looked up to see her expression. It was serious and knowing. “No matter the odds my child, you need to stand strong soon. The lives of your children and your husbands depend on it. Its good to look for their courage to help balance you, but it does nothing if you can't stand on your own.”

She pats my head gently, “You have more strength in you then you know and one day that power will shine for all to see. Like the day of your wedding when you sang that beautiful melody.”

I blinked, “I...glowed?”

She smiled brightly. “You did my child. You glowed like a new born star. Every monster and human in that room saw your radiance and it gave our people hope for the first time in centuries.”

My awed expression caused her to chuckle. “My daughter. You have more strength in you then you realize. With your husbands by your side, you all must stay confident for the trials ahead.” She looked sad for a moment and I was confused by her expression.

“Mother?”

She shook her head as she gave me a weak smile, “We all need to be strong now Frisk no matter how far apart we are.” She kisses the top of my head and I said, “ But mom I'm coming right back after we're done in America. There's no reason to be sad.” I smiled but her expression remained bitter sweet .

“In time my sweet child you'll understand my...well...hesitance to say anything more right now. Its better to wait until everything is said and done yes?”

I looked into the caring gaze of my mother as she smiled gently, but sadly, down at me. I snuggled in tighter to her and she sighs and pulled me closer. After a while the sound of foot steps echoing down the halls grabbed my attention as the rest of my friends, family, and husbands arrived in the garden. 

Blushing in guilt and embarrassment I turned from them and hid my face in my mothers bosom as panic seized me. 

'I acted so childish!! This is completely unprincess like!'

Sans snorts and walks to us under the weeping willow. He stands there a moment before arms gently pry me from my mothers grip. Gasping lightly I feel myself being lifted and pressed into his embrace. Holding me tightly he whispers next to my temple, 

“Baby, there's no reason you should feel shamed about your actions. None at all. No one should feel any shame in this situation other then that sick motherfucker who put our business in the papers.” He squeezed me tightly to him and I felt tears prickling my eyes again. I kissed his cheek and nuzzled into his embrace as Papyrus walks up to us and stands close by. I hold out my hand to him and he takes it gently as he says, “Frisk I'm so sorry for my behavior in there. Can you forgive me?”

I shake my head and say, “Papyrus my love. Like your Sans said, there's no shame in your actions, but we can't keep allowing this to stand.” 

The words mother had just said to me echoed in my mind as I held onto Papyrus hand tightly. I lean away from Sans as I look them in the eyes.

I felt my determination rising as I said, “We need to address this properly. Will you both please stand with me on this?”

The brother's eyes were calm and determined and it made me smile a bit. Sans places me down on my feet gently and I wobble a bit as Papyrus helps me by holding onto my hand for balance. Once firmly on my feet I turn to face everyone and say, “I'm truly sorry for my behavior. Please forgive me.” I bow to them and rise up as Papyrus holds out his hand to me. I grasped it firmly and turned to the other side of me and hold out my other hand to Sans. He takes it with a gleam in his eye as we stand together before our friends and family. 

Mother walks back to stand by my father's side as I said, “Well this is surely not how we wanted humans to learn about us is there?” I gave a dry chuckle as I felt my husbands hands grip mine in assurance. I gripped back and said, “ However I will not allow this mockery to beat us now. We still have an opportunity to have our voices heard through their supreme courts. We have a shot at them listening to us as well as a chance to make things right for the monsters of this kingdom.” I found myself standing tall before them as I continued, “ Soooo...lets deal with this situation in a civilized manor....”

I felt the power collect in my eyes as a wisp of smoke drifted from my jaws as I finished, “ And show them they picked the wrong kingdom to fuck with.”

 

Undyne screams, “Yyyyyyeaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhssssssssssssss!”

Alphys claps hard with pride in her face and a toothy smile on her lips.

Mother looks embarrassment that I had cursed but nodded to my words none the less.

Father clapped the loudest with a, “That's my girl!” and his face glowed with pride.

The human king nods sharply and claps along with his guards who had impressed smiles on their faces.

Mettaton claps elegantly while saying, “Bravo my dear! Bravo! Show them who's boss honey!”

His camera crew were rolling the entire time and gave soft claps of their own.

 

My husband's grips on my hands tighten as I felt them swell with pride. I stood tall as my family and friends applauded me and in that moment I truly felt as if I had the power to truly back my words this time.

On that morning in the garden, as I stood with my husbands by my side and my family applauding before me, I felt a presence standing at my back. It didn't touch me nor did I hear it speak. But I felt it. It was strangely familiar. Turning to look behind me saw that nothing was there. My heart pounded but it wasn't out of fear. Whatever it was it wasn't violent, I could tell. 

'What was it?'

Turning mid way around my eyes found Sans. He was looking at me. His eyes were acknowledging. At that moment I knew...he had felt it to.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

Three days passed since that morning and in that time we prepared for our travel back to the states. We all had tasks to preform as the Priests were still a major threat. Whatever they had in store for us back in America we had to be ready for it.

Sans and Alphys worked tirelessly on some of the items he had found back in the old laboratory. They had discovered some old equipment that the former royal scientist, Gaster, had created that proved highly effective for protecting against human magics. They were making fast work and brake troughs with the technology and soon would have generators up and running that would soon be mass produced and placed throughout the city to protect the residence. 

Not only that, but they had also developed ways to protect an individual using crystals energized by the generators they created. However it was still a tricky process and had some final details they had to work out before they gave it the okay. When finished they hopped it would stop the priests from using their worst magics on us. 

 

Undyne and Papyrus were doubling down on his training. Instead of cooking skills she was now actually teaching him how to fight. I found that most of Papyrus's fighting knowledge was actually taught to him by his brother. 

I wasn't surprised.

Papyrus was determined then ever to become stronger to protect me and our unborn children. The day of the unpleasant shock of the newspaper article, he had taken me to one side and given me a deep kiss. Afterwords he had nuzzled me and told me he would train as hard as he could to protect me. After one last kiss he had left with straight back and determination that cloaked him like a cape.

I blushed after him as he looked so brave and handsome to me at that moment.

The human king was tasked with dealing with all of the issues with our traveling, shelter, and handling the court dates. Since we were having issues here dealing with the priests threat, he told the counsel we were dealing with terrorist issues and was able to get them to move the dates so we had more time to lick our wounds and get back on our feet. 

After he had told us he was the ex leader of the Priests, and his bravery in shooting his lover, the king was working his hardest to right the wrongs that he and the priests had done us. He seemed to have a new air about him as he worked tirelessly to make the trip seamless.

Mother and father had their hands full with dealing with the after math of the latest attacks as well as appeasing the human guests who demanding an explanation on what happened on my wedding day. They took care of the monsters who were injured and or killed during the escape of that creature, and my old room was thoroughly cleansed of the curse that was placed on it during the explosion.

Even Flowey had a job. 

Secretly hired by my husbands, Flowey was given the position of spy and guard. He had a tiny stone attached around his neck that he would use to communicate with my husbands if he saw anything suspicious. Currently he was with Sans getting the stone tuned to work in various conditions and areas.  
He was happy with his new position if not a little nervous around Sans who was still treating him with a gruff manner and calling him weed.

And what about me you may ask? 

I was left in my room most of the time by myself. Afraid that something would happen again with the priests before safety measures could be taken, I was told to stay in bed and rest as much as possible. This turned out to be a wise decision if also not a boring one. When I wasn't asleep I was watching anime, if I wasn't watching anime I was drawing or finding something else to do with my hands. I even took up some light reading of some deeply erotic romance novels that I found in my wooden chest.

I have no clue who put those in there.

But man they were juicy. 

I found myself reading over several scenes that sparked new ideas that I never thought to try. I grinned as I thought over how I could satisfy my husbands the way the women in theses stories satisfied their lovers. 

However I was unable to really do so as I didn't see my husbands once in the three days they'd been gone. I felt very lonely, but I kept my head up in the knowledge that they were trying to do work to protect our people and become stronger in their own way. So I also had to become stronger for them. However that proved difficult due on the first day of their absence as the children started acting up again. I found myself in pain most nights and slept it off during the day as much as possible. The pain caused me to lose more sleep then necessary but I feared disturbing anyone with my plight. They had enough on their plates as it was so I did what I could to get through it. When food came, comprised of fruits, vegetables, and a side of cold water and tea, I ate hungrily and drank as if I hadn't in days. 

When day three came and I was to be collected by the guards to take me to the meeting room, I was a bit of a wreck. Lacking the touch of my husbands for days, the constant pain of my children acting up almost none stop, and hungering for something a bit heavier then fruit and vegetables, it was no surprise that the guards were taken aback by my haggard appearance. One left immediately and came back a few minutes later with a panting Alphys and a distraught Sans right behind him. 

Sans ran straight to me and held me tightly in his arms as Alphys unpacked her tools. 

“Oh gods Frisk! I'm so sorry! I didn't realize baby I really didn't! Damn it I'm sucking as a husband so badly right now!” he cursed as he held me tightly.

I just grinned up at him and held him back. I wanted to be touched for days and now I was touching my husband. I felt better already.

“Sans it's okay my love. I chose not to say anything because I didn't want you to worry. You have important things to do then always worrying about me soooo....”

“Shut up!”

I blinked in surprise as he jerked from our hug and held me tightly in his grip. “ I don't want to hear that shit form you! Damn it! I'm not just doing this for our kingdom! I'm doing this for you as well Frisk! How the hell am I going to do my best if you don't let me know your suffering! You can't keep trying to think about others when you suffer as a consequence! Do you understand me!”

I stared at him with wide eyes as he glared down at me. I never saw him so angry with me before. Tears filled my gaze as Alphys gently touches Sans arm and pulled him back a bit. 

“Sans you know that's not fair to Frisk.” She said calmly. “She's just....”

Sans rears from us and walks away from the bed with his back turned. His hands reach up and rub on the back of his skull harshly as he said, “I know! I know! Just...damn it Frisk how much more are you going to take on yourself! Just....damn...fuck....” He started mumbling after that and it made it difficult to understand what he was saying. His energy felt chaotic, tired, and weathered. His mind was a mix of frustration toward the project, toward himself, but it was mostly frustration aimed at...me.

The more I felt it the more I felt anger rise up within me. 

'How dare he! How dare he feel frustration when he wasn't suffering from what I had to deal with for three days straight. Alone and isolated in this room while he was working in a lab for hours on end doing who knows what!'

The next thought and action was born out of empty thinking and hurt feelings. And I agree...as stupid as it was to do it, I admit I was only thinking of getting away from him as quickly as possible.

'Fine if he's so frustrated with me then I'll leave!!'

I instantly blocked that last thought and emotions from him entirely. He stiffens as I shut him off from me and he turns....

But I was no longer there.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

I teleported far from home and kept going until I stood at the hole in which I fell all those years ago. 

That's rights. I had returned to Mt. Ebott where it had all started. I don't even know why I bothered coming back all the way here but...it felt like it was appropriate after everything we had gone through in the last few years.

I blinked my tears from my eyes and sobbed. I knew this was stupid. I knew It was really really stupid of me to do this. But...the idea that he was angry with me, even a little bit, hurt so very much. The idea that my lover, my husband, could feel angry at me, snap at me...felt so alien. 

I would never say we never got into arguments before, but for some reason this time it felt...personal. It felt as if he was angry at me directly for something I could not name. 

As if he blamed me for something.

I shake myself and teleported again to the interior of the mountain. I traveled through the old ruins and walked through the home where my mother once lived. Surprising enough it still held the smell of her pies. I left out the wide open door that used to be shut for so long. I remembered Sans had told me how he and mother met by using this door to practice knock knock jokes. I smiled bitterly at the memory as I remembered the fondness in which he spoke. But thinking about it now he spoke that way about his brother, ketchup, and going to Grillby's. He was a very passionate skeleton and he cared deeply for things. 

I mused about that as I continued walked through the snowy path between the talk dark trees. The snow was higher then before and the air was very chilly. I wrapped myself up with my tail and teleported to Papyrus's gate. I stood before it and smiled fondly at the poorly made structure. It was designed to keep humans out...but it didn't really work.

As I crossed the barrier I looked behind me. I could just barely make out the outline of the door in the distance. Sans had stood right there, just behind me, all those years ago. I wondered if it wasn't for mother's request to Sans...would he have killed me at that moment instead of just catching my attention?

A painful constricting sensation passed through my heart at the thought. 

Continuing on I teleported to key areas that I remembered fondly through my first half of my journey through the snowy paths to Snowedin. I stopped and remembered monsters that I met and moments where papyrus had stopped me and challenging me over and over again. I smiled fondly at the memories of him so determined to capture me only to date me and claim to be my best friend ever. The great Papyrus...now my husband. I snickered at how much he had changed from that time and felt suddenly bitter about it. Pushing the feeling aside I continued on until I finally reached Snowedin. I walked passed the sign that welcomed all to Snowedin and trudged the empty streets. Nothing was here now. All monsters had left as soon as the king gave them new land to live in. Nothing lived here now other then snow and empty buildings.

I stopped in front of Grillby's old place and remembered the first time Sans had brought me here. He ordered me food and drenched it with Ketchup. After offering me his he talked to me a bit about a few things before asking me about a flower that constantly talked to Papyrus. I knew at that moment which flower he had been talking about, but at the same time I was unsure if it was the same one. How many other talking flower monsters were there in the underground. I wasn't sure, so I held my tongue. Sometimes I wished I didn't.

Sighing I teleported away from the front of Grillby's store to a house I knew very well. The skeleton brothers old home. I looked at it and felt fresh tears spill over. I breath for a few moments before looking back up at it. It felt like I was coming home. 

Silly isn't it?

This place felt more like home to me then any grand castle or magical garden. It made me wish for a home just like it. Surrounded by trees in a forest some where. With horses and other live stock. I could almost hear the high pitched voices of children in the background of my mind and my paw drifted to my stomach. The children's pulses were strong as they rested under my paw. 

Smiling softly my feet then carried me to the door and my paw found the door knob and turned it. Opening the door slowly I noticed that much of their old furniture was still there. The TV was gone but the couch, tables and a few other things still remained. I happened to look down and noticed a white object on the floor. Walking to it I saw that it was covered in sticky notes. I giggled and discovered that it was Sans old sock. 

He still hadn't picked it up after all this time.  
Shaking my head I leave it there as a testament to Sans laziness and proceed to head up the stairs. Opening the door to Papyrus old room I found it completely void of any of his belongings. I guessed he had moved them out at some time and nothing of his was left to be found. I was about to shut the door when my eye caught the glint of something in the far corner. Walking to it I saw a tiny lone action figure that had been left behind. Smiling I picked it up and held it in my paws. Closing my claws around it I drop it into my night gown pocket and leave his room and shut the door. 

I soon found myself standing outside of Sans old room. It had always been locked to me before and I had never had a chance to go inside. But after we moved I would assume that he had taken everything like Papyrus did. Plus I don't think he would have a problem now since we're married and all that. I hopped so anyway.

So I teleported inside and as the magic settled around me I found myself surprised to see that the room was still quite full. His bed was still there, much of his laundry, and his tables and items looked untouched. 

It's as if he still lived there and just stepped out for a bit. 

I heard a wind like sound and turned to see a mini tornado spinning off to the side of the room. Clothes continuously tossed in its grip flapped about like mad. Blinking at it I turned with a shake of my head and glanced around a bit. However the thought of poking around his room felt...wrong. So after a short glance around me I walked to his unkempt bed. 

As I approached it I suddenly felt exhausted. After using so much of my magic to travel here the exhaustion settled in hard and I felt it deep in my bones. Sighing with disgust at myself I climb into his bed and curl up under the covers. Wrapping his sheets around me the smell of his bedding was a little musty but spicy and strangely smelled of ketchup. 

After nuzzling deep into his sheets and snuggling his pillow close to me I imagined the sharp tongue lashing I would get when I go back home. However at that moment...I...I didn't want to see anyone. I was probably acting very childish and spoiled, but in my head I could only feel hurt. Knowing that I could not stay away long I decided to only close my eyes for a short while before I headed back. 

Just...for a little while...

“Sans....”

…..................................................................................................................................................................

I awoke to a strange feeling. Mind clouded by sleep I didn't realize that I couldn't see at first....or that I could not move.

Until I tried to.

As my mind woke suddenly I felt the material over my eyes that blocked my sight. I tried to move my hands but I could not move them at all. They were bound behind me and instantly knew that it wasn't rope that kept me tied but a strange, powerful, energy. There was no way I could brake its bonds. 

Panic filled my mind as an acidic taste spread across the back of my tongue and my body shook viciously.

I reared back and screamed as loud as I could not thinking that it was fruitless. Blinded by fear I couldn't even remember that no other friendly monster existed in the undergrounds. 

So what was it that had me bond so?

My scream only lasted a heart beat before someone was quickly upon me and held me from behind. It did not cover my mouth as I thought it would. Instead it just held me close to its body. I shook and felt ill with fear for a moment until a cold sensation suddenly wrapped around my body. The fear instantly seemed to vanish...replaced by a calm that I hadn't felt in three days. An almost frigid cold sensation pushed against my back as it entered my body and slowly delved deep into my chest. 

There was no pain in the sensation. Just an odd feeling of some form of energy pushing its way deep into my body. I shivered at its touch and puzzled over the odd feel until I felt it touch something deep within me. 

I felt it touch my soul.

I reared back with a strangled cry. My back connected with the person behind me and I shivered as the cold sensation continued to push deeper still. I gasped and moaned as the sensation was akin to being filled by my husbands. 

It was so strange!

The cold sensation spread rapidly as it fully integrated into my soul. I shouted at the sensation and screamed as I felt the persons emotions filling my mind. I felt their annoyance, their anger, and fear. I felt their need to protect and the overwhelming need to keep those they loved close. Their sins they kept behind a wall of frigid ice as they spread laughter and humor about as thick as possible around it trying to hide its existence.

I felt their need to teach me a lesson.

As I felt their emotions I could feel them reading mine as well. They felt my fears and worries, even down the the stupidest ones. They read my overwhelming love for my family, friends, and husbands. I could feel them there with me. They spread themselves out as if searching for something. They searched slowly and meticulously through every corner of my being. I moaned as the sensation of them searching felt almost akin to slow deep thrusts. Very long sensuous thrusts deep in my very being.

Gasping out I thrust my hips back against them and they brought their hands down to my hips. I felt my panties being pulled from me and tossed aside. My gown was ripped off and joined my panties on the floor full of discarded clothes.

Their hands rubbed my furred body slowly as I gasped at the sensation and purred back at them. A deep luscious meow leaked from my lips at the play of their hands on my body. A deep chuckle filled my hearing and reverberated through me deliciously. 

But they said nothing. 

My soul, filled with their very essence, caused me to moan and cry out at the sensation. The sensation felt like that night in the apartment all those days ago. I felt...whole and loved. 

Hands traveled up to heaving breasts and clamped around them tightly. They molded, pinched, and flicked the black nipples as hips humped against my backside in short thrusts. The cold energy within me felt like it was thrusting into my very being along with the persons body movements. The sensation was extraordinary. 

I could feel it slide in and out of me in delicious pulls. I gasped out as my tongue lolled out from between my fangs and I hissed in appreciation. They chuckled as they squeezed my breasts harder in their grip.

The persons erection probed my backside as I felt him getting close to something deep inside of me that he seemed desperate to reach. The moment he found it I felt a sudden pull in my soul. A tugging sensation as if he pulled at a distant string. A warm sensation traveled down and through the string for one whole second before it went cold again. It felt so odd as if it was a feeling of acceptance and welcome.

He kept pulling but the feeling did not come again. He suddenly stopped and I felt a glimmer of a smile in his energy. Then he thrusts his power through me. My vision filled with white as the most intense pleasure I have ever felt took over. The feeling of the other person kept spreading and spreading until I felt like we were one for a moment. The sensation was familiar and it welcoming as I screamed out at the intensity of it. As I screamed I felt something entering my vagina at the same time. The double penetration between my soul and body felt mind numbingly extraordinary! 

As the feeling intensified the hips of my lover pushed deeply into me. He did not go fast as I wished him to, but instead slow, even, and very deep. The sensation of the thick cock entering me and pulling out so slowly was enough to make me go mad.

But as I felt myself close to begging the figure pushes me down onto the bed and holds my bound arms down on my back. They take my tail and curled it around themselves before taking it firmly in hand and biting hard. The sensitive spot on my tail, close to the end of it, shot through with pleasure as his thrusts picked up speed. I screamed as his hips suddenly slammed into mine with a fever that matched the intensity of his soul taking over mine. 

His emotions roared through me as he bathed me in his intense gratification and love. 

As he thrusts a few more times into me we scream out as the intense orgasm over took us. Our cries seemed to go on forever until they finally faded into sobs and small gasps of pleasure. 

He fell heavily onto me and laid flush against my back. The cold sensation slowly left as the feeling of orgasm faded. It did leave a cold spot right between my breasts as the only indication that it ever existed there for a time. 

I laid under him in content and just enjoyed the feeling of his body against mine. After a few short moments he leaned away from me. Instantly the bounds on my arms vanished and they screamed as blood circulated back into them. Hearing me whimper in discomfort he massaged my arms for me until the pain finally became uncomfortable tingles. Afterwords he turns me around in the bed until I laid on my back and removed my blind fold. Blinking my eyes I waited for them to focus before they cut the darkness in the room with their sight. 

I looked up at his face.

Sans stared back at me with a content and breath taking expression. His eyes hooded as he stared down at me made me feel like I fell in love with him all over again. I lean up and kiss him gently on his teeth and feel him push me down into his covers as he kissed me back hard. His hands descended down my body and quickly raised my hips up to except him. We sighed as he slid back into me and I curled my arms around his neck with a grateful purr. With a low moan he slowly thrusts into me again and growls deeply at the sensation. My legs curl around his hips as he thrusts deeply and evenly. We made love slowly, taking our time to feel each others bodies with each slow thrust. Our climax was a shivering and welcoming end as we gasped out into the darkened room in completion. 

After that we laid upon his old bed tiredly and held each other close. His hands rubbed my arms and back as he nuzzled the side of my face lightly. I purred at his touch and basked in the last tingles of orgasm as it slowly faded.

A few moments passed and I remembered what had happened that led us here to begin with. I blushed at my childishness and tried to joke by saying, “So...hee hee...how did you know where to find me?”

He huffs and turns his head to me. His expression was annoyed as he said, “ I followed my intuition.”

I stiffened at his expression. 

'Oh geez here it comes.'

He snorts and leans over me and says, “Your not as good with hiding your emotions as you think you are Frisk. I could feel your turmoil before you teleported out of the castle. I knew where you were going and exactly why you did it.” He plops his bony hand upon my head heavily and says, “You gotta have a few more years under your belt before you even think you can pull a fast one on me kid. I've lived.”

I rolled my eyes and muttered, “ You don't have to tell me that twice you old sack of bones.”

His eye socket twitched. “What did you say?”

Giving him a side long grin I said, “Oh nothing. I just never knew how I could ever compete with a mummy before now.”

The lights in his eyes vanished as he said, “ Kid I would not...”

But I didn't listen, “Such ANCHENT wisdom you have. I could not hope to top a fossilized way of thinking.”

“THATS IT!!”

“EKK!!”

He tickles me relentlessly and no matter how I begged he would not stop. It wasn't until I was wheezing that he finally allowed me to breath as I finally caught my breath. 

After I had calmed down he encircled me with his arms and held me tightly to his chest. I felt his gentle kiss on top of my head as he said, “You better be lucky this old fossil knew where you were going. You scared Alphys half to death with your sudden disappearance. If it weren't for me, half of the kingdom would be hunting for you now.” 

I sighed knowing he was right. I held him back and said, “ I know Sans...I know. It was extremely stupid of me my love. I'm so very sorry.”

He chuckles. “Don't worry baby. I was at fault to. I guess spending days apart really fucked with our emotions huh?”

I giggled. 

“I guess so. But I could only imagine how Papyrus must feel right now. We left him all alone with out telling him where we were.” 

Sans sighed and said, “Yeah we did. We better head back soon before he catches wind of our little adventure and gives us a good ear full.”

I laughed and agree. 

We dress ourselves in his dark room, or he did, I picked up my gown and saw how tattered it was and he chuckles with a sly grin on his face.

“Sorry kid, I was a bit desperate. Here.” he gestures with his hand and two articles of clothes flew form the tornado and into his hands. 

“Take these. Their actually the cleanest in here.” 

I take the clothes and notice it was a simple white tee shirt and black sweat pants. 

After putting them on he purrs in appreciation. “Damn kid you look so hot in my clothes.”

I chuckle and said, “Maybe I should leave them off then, Don't want to overheat myself.”

He laughs and reaches out to take my hand. 

But I hesitated.

Looking around his room and then back at him with a questioned look on my face I opened my mouth to ask him why everything was still here. 

He shook his head. 

'It wasn't the time to ask', was what the gesture said. 

I frowned but he leaned over and kissed my forehead before saying, “When a whole lot of this shit has blown over Frisk. I will tell you everything...Okay baby?”

I looked at him and wondered if he was telling the truth. He read my expression and knocked me lightly on my head before saying, “I am kid, don't push me.”

I giggled and kissed as an apology. He decided to take it a little further and deepened the kiss. After two minutes of making out on his bed a buzz on his phone reminded us of the reason why we had to leave in a hurry. 

The message was from Papyrus. 

He wasn't very happy with us.

We sighed heavily and grinned nervously at each other.

We're in for it now.

After a we quickly straighten of our clothes I take his hand and we teleported out of his old home and out into the open air of Mt. Ebott. We continued to teleport until we finally arrived back into our garden room. 

Papyrus waited for us there. His eyes full of annoyance. He walks up to us and stands over us with a sharp glare in his eyes. We look away and begin to apologized but were cut off when he took us sharply into his arms. 

Holding us tightly he murmured, “Don't you ever do that again. You hear me...don't....leave me...”

Guilt ate at us as we held him back and apologized profusely into his chest. He continues to hold us for a few more moments until we hear a chuckle and feel a firm grip take hold of our shoulders.

A cold sensation of worry ran down our spines as Papyrus leaned back and said with a frightful smile,

“So as punishment you must eat all the pasta that I made for you.”

We gasped in fear as Papyrus stood back and revealed a huge table in the middle of the small room that was absolutely covered in pasta dishes.

We shook in fear as Papyrus gave us both a fork and said, “ Who's first?”

That day we promised ourselves to never, never, never, never, ever leave Papyrus behind again!

 

(Well guys there is chapter 24 in a nut shell. To tell the truth the twist of this chapter kind of took me by surprise. I had a whole other idea planed out but it was as if it wasn't time yet. So this happened. Anyway. I thank you all for the encouraging reviews and the lovely compliments to my story. I absolutely love hearing from you all. It really, really makes my day! :D

Also some good news! I got the job! I still have to finish some paper work and stuff before I actually become one hundred percent part of the work force, so its still kinda being finalized before I start making samples and serving them at Sams club. Other then that I am very grateful for the chance to earn money again. 

I don't know how the flow between this story, work, and commissions will go, but I assure you that I will try to at least have a chapter written out at least once a week. 

I will try. 

Also I am currently working on some images that go with this story. I should be finished with one of them soon. If your interested in seeing some of my art work that I will post based on this story, then please follow me on the tumbles or the Face book. Name Zecon Zimorian. I will be publishing the images on those sites. :3

Hope to hear from ya soon! Until then my lovelies! )


	25. A new home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are coming together as Frisk and her husbands begin their move back to America.

(soft sexual content)

(Characters belong in Toby fox, story idea belongs to me)

Chapter 25  
A new home

 

The next day we gathered again in the meeting room to review the progress of everyone's hard work. 

Sans and Alphys had finished and finalized their experiments and had come up with shield generators that came in several sizes. From small ones for homes to larger sizes that fit larger buildings. Their generators were very impressive and used little in the way of material to construct. The machine's energy gave off a warm glow that covered various distances and were mostly solar powered. They even came up with a back up system that ran on water. Sans and Alphys then introduced new personal charms that could be worn by a single individual. They were crystals that had been integrated into collars, necklaces, rings, and bracelets. All were made by crystal clusters forged by the larger generators. When an item with a crystal is worn it would protect against negative energy and human based magic. Including the favorite of the priests, the numbing spell. When asked if they were sure about this they said they had the king try to cast several of spells on them to no avail. How this worked in the field would be another matter entirely. In truth, much of their speculation were educated guesses. The others agreed that it was at least something and asked if they could start using the shields immediately. 

They said yes.

However spells only helped if the priests tried to sneak in on us or tried head on magical attacks, it did not cover physical attacks and bombs. But Undyne and Papyrus had been training together and Papyrus had learned fast. He now knew how to send out his magic to sense assailants and move before they did. He and Sans were both given a class on bombs and what to do when one is used against us. Sans, being the scientist and builder that he was, was the go to guy for escaping or disarming complicated bombs. But if he was some how absent it fell to Papyrus to deal with it. He said he needed more training and intended to continue his studies while in America. 

The Human king was next in his reports. The courts have pushed our meeting dates after hearing we had been under terrorist threats, however they did not seem interested in the state of our safety on that matter. They didn't even asking much about the Priests of Purity since they seem to only target monsters. Their lack of caring was not reassuring, but the fact they would still see us was. The king had also made arrangements for better lodging in a private residence away from prying eyes. It was still based in Norfolk due to the Americans not budging on us staying anywhere else but there. That was the original agreement and we had to agree to it or our permission to stay there was forfeit. We didn't personally care on that matter as long as we where able to have a place to stay and do our jobs.

We were also told that we would be taking the kings private boat this time around instead of a plane due to the last accident. I think the king didn't want any reminders of his old lover so soon after he lost him. But I did not say this out loud.

Papyrus was excited in the aspect of taking a boat, but Sans was a bit skeptical as was I. The last boat I took was when I rode with the river person. The water wasn't very violent so it had been no problem at all. However a big boat in the middle of the sea? 

Ehhhhh.....we'll see.

After everyone gave their reports we discussed how we best handled the newspaper article issue. The king suggested that we handle the issue over a meeting with human reporters. He even had a meeting ready for us when we got to America. When asked how that would work he stated that by addressing the public directly they would be able to hear our side of things and it might help them open their eyes to us and our way of thinking. When we still gave them a confused look Mettaton stepped in and tried to explained. However at the end of the explanation my eyes were firmly crossed as Mettaton was patting my head in sympathy. Sans was snoring in his seat as Papyrus took notes diligently. 

The king said that this was one of the better courses of action we could possibly take. He told us that he had hired a special mediator to help us during our talks and help keep the reporters in line. 

We nodded in agreement and that was that. 

The rest of the day was a blur of activity as we all got ready to leave the very next day. Sans worked with Alphys to install and check the last few generators that were coming along with us as well as the large collection of crystal pendents for ourselves and the guards.

Papyrus worked with Undyne and the kings guards as they worked out strategies on how to deal with the priests if they ever showed their faces again.

Father was with the king organizing the last minute paper work for our trip to America.

And mother...I hadn't seen since the meeting. 

Personally I wasn't given a job and with everyone so busy I decided it was best to stay away and entertain myself. So I decided to take a walk. A few moments later saw me walking the gardens as the sun sank toward the mountain tops. Guards were carefully placed throughout the garden giving me breathing room as well as protection if needed. A flower sat in my hair as I moved about the gardens. It's yellow petals twitched in the wind as it noisily clucked its tongue close to my ear.

I frowned at the noise as I whispered, “Flowey, do you have to make that annoying noise?”

He huffs and whispers back, “I don't like this Frisk. I really don't. I'm sorry if I am annoying you but...I'm just kind of on edge right now.”

I sigh. “Do you want a brake away or....”

He gasps. “No no no no no no no no nooooo! I'm not leaving you alone Frisk. Not after all the other shit that has been happening of late. I'm keeping my beady little eyes on you weather you like it or not.” He huffs and I roll my eyes.

“So care to tell me what has got you so...one edge?”  
He shakes his flowered head. “This hole thing with meeting with reporters. I don't like it Frisk. Mettaton is bad enough with his metallic garbage, but a whole herd of humans?” He shivers, “I'm afraid that they will stamped you and eat you alive!” 

I chuckled, “Funny I swear I heard Mettaton saying that somewhere along is long speech.”

Flowey looked at me with wide frightened eyes.

I shrug, “Flowey my biggest focus right now is trying to minimize the damage of that damn tabloid and save as much face as possible in the eyes of humans. It's bad enough that they are already considering me a lying whore right now. I need to focus on a way to get around that without losing what little foot hold we have so far.” 

Flowey clucked his tongue. “What we need is some luck.”

I snickered but nodded in agreement as I continued walking.

After a while I came to a small pond filled with fish. I smiled as the large fish noticed me and rushed to the edge of the water where I stood. Their large faces breaking the waters surface as they mouth the air hungrily. My lips frown drop in sadness as I did not have any food to give them. They hopped and swirled and danced around each other in excitement and their antics caused me to giggle. I did not want to cause them to hurt themselves with their exertion, and with no food I turned to walk away. 

A small white object flies past me and lands on the waters surface. It was gone in seconds as the fish gobbled it up. More white objects fell into the water from behind me and I turned to see mother standing there with a bag of bread in her hands. She smiles softly at me and lifts the bag in offering. Smiling back I reach in and grab a hand full of crumbs. Crumbs in hand I toss a few onto the waters surface and watched in delight as the fish ate them whole. We feed the fish in silence as we watch their happy antics as they ate. The sight filled me with happiness and a small amount of peace. 

After the fish were content and our crumbs depleted me and mother sat next to the edge of the pool and watched as the fish lazily drifted under its surface. Flowey stayed silent and still, hiding himself from his mother to the best of his ability. That was a bit difficult when she sat on the same side that he was placed, but he managed it none the less. 

The breeze was warm and damp. The air perfumed with the sweet smell of vegetation. Bugs flew and worked as the suns light faded around us. A single butterfly flitted past my nose to rest on one of my horns. I giggled at it as mother chuckled along with me. However it sounded...sad. I looked at her sideways and wondered what was wrong.

“Frisk?”

I turn to her.

Her face was in shadow and her mouth was pulled in a worried line. I tilted my head at her and mewed softly. Her lips pulled up into a small smile at the sound. She sighs and says, “Frisk...my child. You have grown into such a fine young woman. But when I look upon you.” She turns her head and looks me in the eyes. “I still see the small, wounded child who fell into our mountain so long ago. You haven't grown much since then and you still look so young.” Tears brimmed her eyes and I waited silently as my heart squeezed in my chest for her to continue. 

“Frisk I want to say that...I'm so proud of you. So very, very proud of you. Even after everything that has happened and the people who have wronged you, you still have a light in your heart. Your still a good person. No matter how you see yourself my dear I have seen it. The beauty of your kindness and your forgiving heart. That is what we need right now. Even if...” She gasps softly as if holding back tears. “Even if we don't...see one another for...a while...I want..you..” She shivers and throws her arms around me, pulling me close.

“M...m...mother?”

“Please Frisk let me...let me have this.” She sobbed.

Tears fell down my furred cheeks at her words and I held her back tightly as she cried. Finally she calms down enough to pull away and look down into my eyes. “Frisk...my dearest child. I will miss you so very much.”

“Mom what are you talking about? I'm only going to be gone for a few months, not years. I'll be...”

She shakes her head. I stare at her as she tells me that when I go back, I would have to stay permanently. I listened in growing shock as she told me Alphys's plan to have me stay in America to birth and raise my children. In doing this I will aid in raising the first American born monsters. This will give our people hope for their future. 

As she explained I remembered Alphys talking about something like this but was this her idea all along? To tell my parents...this?

I blinked as I stared at mother. 

“You...agreed to this?”

She shook her head. “Not at first. I want to be there with you when you have your children Frisk. I want to hold them as they let lose their first cries, I want to be by your side as you raise them and help you teach them our ways. But...” She sighs and cuddles me closer. “Alphys is right. If they are born, it must be on American soil. Humans need to learn from our sacrifices. To see our ability to teach and raise our children are different then how they raise their own. We can not allow them to continue thinking little of us and categorizing us as little more then savages.”

She pulls back and kisses my the top of my head gently, very close to where Flowey sat. I heard a muffled sound before she pulls back and give me a small smile. 

“I know you will do us proud. You all, will do us proud.” 

Tears fell from my eyes at her statement and I hug her to me again.

“Thanks mom.” Snugging into her tighter I said, “We will do our best! I love you so very, very much!!” 

We held each other for a few moments before she sat back and stood. She said, “I have to go help your father now my child. I just know he's about to do something goofy without me there to watch him.” She smiles softly before turning and walking down the path toward the castle.

I silently watched her retreating back until I could not see her anymore before turning back around and staring back into the pond. The glitter of the afternoon sunlight on the fishes scales made them sparkle as they swam. Even with the beauty of the fish, the sun, and the garden around me, I could not seem to undue the muddle of my mind over her words. It made sense, it really did, and I understood more then anything the importance of the situation and what we needed to do. It just seems like everything was happening so fast.

Sighing I pull my legs up and place my chin upon them. Holding them tightly with my arms I think about the past and the unknown future until I hear a sniffle by my ear. My ear flickers at the sound as the sniffing increases into sobs. I bring my paw up to touch Floweys face and he embraces my fingers tightly as his sobbing grows. 

“Flowey? Whats....”

“She knows Frisk..” He whispers.

I flinch as he continued. “She knows. She knows. She knows! Frisk. She...when she kissed you on your head she said to me, 'I never hated you, and your father and I will always love you. Take care of your sister Asriel, my dearest son.' she said that!”

His cries continued as he clung tightly to my hand. 

How did mother know who Flowey really was? I don't know how or what gave him away but, she had known and she had forgiven him. Deep down it filled me with happiness that we did not have to hide that from her now. It felt like a great weight had lifted from my shoulders. It was one of many but one none the less.

I smiled and pulled Flowey close to me and hummed against his petals. 

The suns light had all but faded over the mountains before we made our way back into the castle.

Tomorrow, we leave our island for good.  
…..................................................................................................................................................................

The next day we set sail out of the harbor to journey to America. Those of us that went were newly equip with our charms that were freshly charged and ready to go. Several generators laid deep in the belly of the ship and would be carefully unloaded and brought to our knew homes as soon as we docked. For the charms everyone had theirs on differently. Mine was a black leather collar with a bell like crystal. Sans and Papyrus wore necklaces long enough to hide in their jackets. The human king wore a ring on his hand with a beaming crystal on it. Flowey had a ring that wrapped around his stem close to his...face. The other soldiers had crystals hidden in different spots on their bodies so it wasn't obvious they had them on. We were doing everything we could to insure we did not have another massive accident as before.

This time we hoped we where ready.

Our friends and family waved us good bye as we stood at the stern and waved back. With me was the human king, my husbands, and Flowey who sat perched on my hair silently. As we waved the land grew further and further away. Mother stood on the peer with father with tears in her eyes but a smile on her lips as she watched us sail away. I watched their figures on that peer until the land was nothing more then a dot in the distance. 

'I will miss them so much.' I thought, 'I hope that someday I will come back to see them again.'

As I stood by the banister with my husbands, the human king left our sides to talk to the ships captain. We remained by the stern and admired the beauty of the vast water around us. The chill of the wind, the crisp salty smell of the sea, and the sound of the ship cutting the waves under us. It had a peacefully tranquility to it that I wanted to savor as I bid my land good bye. This time, there was no real guarantee that I was ever coming back any time soon.

“Frisk?”

I looked to the side and saw Papyrus staring down at me with soft eyes. 

“Are you going to be alright my love? That was a long meeting we had before we left and...and I know it will be hard for you to be away from your family like this.” He shakes his head. “Moving to America for good? I never thought that our short trip will turn into a permanent move.” 

Sans nods, “I hear ya bro, but there is sense behind it all if you think about it. Our kids will be born American. We just need to be sure to keep Frisks pregnancy a secret until then.”

I shake my head, “There's a chance that they know already. I suggest that instead of allowing ourselves to assume the best, that we assume the worst and compensate for it as soon as possible.”

Sans and Papyrus stared at me as if they saw me for the first time. Then Papyrus's face became hard and he nodded in understanding. “Your right Frisk. That was very naive of us to try to make light of something like this. The pest defense we have is being ready for anything they throw at us and that will also include knowledge about our movements. We can't assume that they are completely ignorant of our plans.” he sighs heavily, “Sometimes I wish...” he shakes his head sharply and says, “Never mind, that isn't important. We have a job to do and I'm going to be sure that I do it right this time.”

He turns and I grab his arm. He looks back with a blank expression and It grated me. Using my strength I jerk him down by the tie and kiss him harshly on his teeth. His small gasp was enough to put a smile on my lips as I felt him responding. I heard a small, “Ewww....” from Flowey but ignored him as I continued to kiss my husband deeply. After a few moments I pull back to see his flushed face and say, “Paps. Don't try to change yourself to much dear. I love you for who and what you are. Don't change so much that your a stranger to us okay. I don't know how I would live with you if you did so.” I kiss him again and let his tie go. 

His blush was firmly in place as he scratches the back of his skull and said, “Neyehehe. I guess..sigh...I guess things are getting to me a bit.”

I nod with a small smile on my face as he reaches out to caress the side of my face gently. His voice deepens as he says, “I do need to go investigate around the ship for a bit. I'll only be gone a few hours alright?” 

Nodding again we kiss one last time, putting a little tongue behind to tease him, before we part ways and he walks toward the stern of the ship. 

“Wow. Look at him. He's changed so much.” I turn around to see Sans standing there with an admired look on his face as his brother walked away. “I never saw him with a walk like that. Confidence born from real assurance. Damn he's becoming his own man now.” He said this with a slight tremble in his voice and I became worried. When I tried to open my mouth to ask what was wrong he stops me from saying anything by grasping the back of my head and pulling me toward him. Our kiss was deep and heated. His tongue filled my mouth with an urgency that confused but delighted me. 

Flowey gagged a bit and Sans stopped enough to glare at him with one eye. Flowey became silent and Sans grunted as he continued his kiss. When it was over I was flushed from it and the level of passion behind it. Flowey blushed, purely from being sickened by it. Sans blushed because he was getting...excited. His eyes narrowed on me as a perverted grin stretched across his face. He then scooped me up into his arms and begins walking quickly away from the railing. 

“I think I want to have another taste of my bride in that lovely sweet the king gave us.”

Flowey rolled his eyes as Sans carried me down the gangway of the ship to find the stairs to our large suit. 

“Hey bone brain! Don't you think you guys have had enough of that already?! You seem to do nothing but have sex. When will you put your overly inflated bone away and focus on other, more important, things?!”

Sans stops at the door of our suit and puts me down gently in front of it. He then quickly plucks Flowey from my hair and carries his squirming form to the flower pot resting just outside of our door. He throws him into it and he glares down as the Flowey sticks himself into the soil. Sans then says, “There will be no stopping weed. I will have sex with my WIFE for as long and as many times as I like. Weather it be here, on the deck, in the kitchen, on the toilet, or on top of your screaming ass, I will fuck her when and where I please. So weed, if you truly desire to stay a part of this mortal coil you will not tell me what I will and will not do with my wife...is that clear?” Sans eye and markings glow as Flowey grudgingly nods at him. 

“I'm sorry.” Flowey says as he flinches under his gaze.

Sans eye and markings flicker and return to normal as he said, “Good. Now if you excuse me.”

He opens the door and pulls me inside and closes the door firmly. 

“Do you always have to be so ruff with him Sans?”

He grunts, “Try having to deal with him destroy the underground several thousand times in the last hundred or so years and see how you treat him. I'm not going easy on his flowery ass until he proves himself worthy. Until then, yes ruff is the kindest way to treat him that I know. Now be quiet please I'm busy here.”

“With what?” I asked as he had stopped in halfway to the bedroom of our suit.

He turns around to give me a full on predatory grin. “Why entertaining my wife with my good looks, humor, and sexual charms of course.” His 'eyebrows' wiggle.

I roll my eyes as he drags me toward the bedroom door, opens it, and pulls me inside.

The room and suit was richly done up in colors of the kings kingdom and lavished handsomely. However I did not have much time to glance about at it as Sans walked me purposefully to the bed and plopped me down into it. Quickly he disrobes and with a snap of his fingers my dress vanishes from my body. 

I giggle as I said, “ A little eager there are we?” 

He snorts and lowly walks over to me and lays down flush against my furred body. He looks at me for a moment before kissing the side of my face. His kisses rain down to my neck and chest and back up to my face. He rained kisses until I felt thoroughly loved and cherished. His kisses then led him to my abdomen where he kissed the fur there softly. He did not move as his face stayed over that spot. The pulses of the children pushed up to greet him and he chuckles lightly as he turns his head over to feel their magic against the side of his face.

I suddenly felt something wet fall upon my fur and knew instantly that he wept. I sighed and reached down and placed a paw on the back of his skull. He held me closer as we laid there and felt our children respond to us.

We never got around to making love. Instead we basked in the glow of our unborn childrens innocent magic as they pulsed within me. Papyrus found us dozing lightly on the bed and joined us there. I awoke to see the brothers heads close together, foreheads touching and their hands resting on the small rise of my belly. 

It was the most precious thing I remembered and I wanted to remember it always.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

It was a day later that we finally disembarked on the shores of Norfolk. We left the ship and took the kings personal limo to our new home. It was a long drive and we spent much of it in silence. Tension rose in the limo as we drove further inland. The knowledge that we were back in the territory of the priests were not lost to us. We knew what could and would happen if we weren't careful. The knowledge left all of us on edge and me even more so as I gripped my stomach in fear. Pain jolted up my back and my surprised yelp caused Sans and Papyrus to move closer to me. They settled their hands over my abdomen and calmed the children as they held me in their arms.

“Babe you need to calm down okay.” Sans said as he kissed my neck and nuzzled my throat. I could tell he was trying to take my mind off of the pain and stress. Papyrus kissed the top of my head and nuzzled me there as Flowey snorted in my ear at his closeness. 

I nodded as I snuggled into their embrace and tried to breath slower. The childrens energy finally dropped a bit and I sighed in relief as the pain finally disappeared. 

“Will you be alright Frisk?” The king asks as he stares at me in worry. I nod at him tiredly and say honestly.

“I just wish this was all over and we could rest peacefully again. I know that's not at all realistic but...I can wish can't I?” My words come out wobbly.

The king nods and looks out the window with a blank face. 

“I do as well my dear. I do as well. But we have a job to do and I aim to help you through it. Please be at ease. Okay?”

I nod but it's lost on the king. His eyes focused on the scenery passing the window. He had been like that a lot lately but I could not blame him for it. His lover was dead and the people he once ruled over had done it. The king needed time and I could do nothing more then keep myself together and try my best to get through this. 

For all of our sake's.

Two hours had past and we were driving down a long road with tall lush trees that walled the sides. I stared out at them in fascination as the lush vegetation seemed to draw me to them. Sans chuckles and pats my head as I sat on Papyrus's lap to get closer to the window. Papyrus held me close to him as I snuggled into his embrace and beheld the natural beauty rushing past us. Then the trees gave way to wide open land dotted with farms and live stock. The fields seemed to go on into a faded distance and buildings dotted the land here here and there. Fences bared the taken land as animals ate and walked on the other side of them. A strong smell hits my nose and caused my eyes to cross as I buried my face in Papyrus's jacket. 

Sans snorted and said, “I never knew driving through farm land to be so...aromatic.”

Papyrus clucks his tongue and says, “That's not even close to the word I was looking for Sans.”

Sans smiles and says, “Well at least we could count our blessings for one thing bro.”

I could feel Papyrus's eye socket twitch as he said, “Don't you even dare....”

“Since we got no nose to worry about.”

“THAT DOSEN”T MAKE ANY SENCE!!!” 

“Hehehe heheeh! Whats wrong bro getting under your skin?”

“Damn it Sans!”

“Oh wait. I forgot...”

“Sans!!” 

“You don't got any...” 

“AAARRGHHH!!”

“No wonder my jokes get to you so easily!”

“DAMN IT SANS I WILL SO END YOU RIGHT NOW!!”

“Sorry bro. But we both know that you don't have the GUTS to carry out that threat.”

“.........”

Papyrus twitches uncontrollably. 

I giggle hard into Papyrus jacket and smiled. It's been a long time since Sans cracked a joke and I sourly missed them. I was glad to hear it again even if Papyrus wasn't.

A few more minutes past before we cleared the farm lands and saw just wide open fields with large homes dotting them in the distance. We continued on until we took a turn into a patch of woods and eventually met a large gate. The gate opened and we past it and climbed up a steep road. Eventually the limo stops and the king waits for the driver to open the door. The door opens and he looks at us and gestures out.

“After you my friends.”

We blink and look at each other. I gulp and slowly climb off of Papyrus's lap and out into the solid cement road. I look up and my mouth falls open. 

Before me was the loveliest cabin I had ever seen. Three stories tall and made of logs, stone, glass, and metal, the structure was a mix of luxury and rustic wooden grace. I almost wept at the sight as I hear Sans whistle and Papyrus gasp. Flowey softly hums in my ear in appreciation of the cabin.

“Now this isn't to bad at all. Defiantly better then our first set up here.” Sans complimented as he takes a look at the building. “Oh ho...they have a bench swing on the front porch!! Oh I know where I'm napping tonight!”

Papyrus groans but gasps as he smells the air, “Is that...thyme I smell?”

“There's a garden just behind the cabin Papyrus. It has a section with cooking herbs that I think you will enjoy.” Said the king as he remained in the limo. 

Papyrus jumps in the air in joy and takes off toward the back of the house in a flash. Me and Sans roll our eyes but eventually look back at the human king, who has still unmoving. 

“Aren't you coming your highness?” I asked.

He looks at the cabin sadly and says, “I could never dream of walking in there ever again Frisk. It's...to much of a...reminder...” He shakes his head and says, “I have another place were I will be staying. A manor just behind that tall thicket. If you need me just walk the path through the thicket and you'll see it on the other side.” He looks at me carefully as he says, “I thought of you when I remembered this place. I know you always wanted a home like this and...and it would give me the deepest of honor if you would live and raise your family here. Call it a late wedding gift.” tears brimmed his eyes and I knew what all of this meant to him in that instant. 

The cabin was a special place that he probably took his lover to when they came here. With him gone he could not stand the memories attached to that place anymore. 

I walk up to him and kneel down to hug him tightly.

“I will be honored your highness. Thank you so much for such a precious gift.” His arms reach around and hold me back as a soft sob left his lips.

“I miss him so much.” He whispered in my ear.

I could not say anything. I had no words for him. So I just held him close and rocked him in my arms.

A few minutes later saw the king's limo leaving back down the road and Sans, Flowey, and I watched as it drove away. 

“I feel sorry for him.” Flowey said softly.

Sans kept quiet and I nodded in response.  
…..................................................................................................................................................................

Our things came not to long after and we began to unpacked our belongings and set ourselves to different tasks. Much of the cabin was already stocked with furniture and the latest gadgets so we made due with giving it a personal touch. Papyrus stuck up bone decorations and other skeletal pictures around the cabin. Sans scouted the house and took notes on what we still needed to pick up. Flowey took over the garden and checked out the different plants there as he familiarized himself with the land. I decided to unpacking our belongings in our new room. Finding the master bed room was not hard as there was a map on the table waiting for us when we arrived. So I used it and found the master suit on the top floor. After climbing the wooden stairs I opened the door to reveal a large room with a king sized bed and lush rustic furniture. 

I loved it immediately. 

I walked in and placed the six suitcases that I had brought up with me on the bed. There was enough drawer space for all of us and I made great use of it. An hour past in which I spent most of my time unpacking our clothes and figuring out how to put them away so we all had our own individual drawers. I finally figured it out in the end and by the time I was on the last article of clothing I was holding Sans old coat and Papyrus's old scarf. 

I was so glade that they were spared from the flames of the explosion. I found that theses were the originals that they wore when I first met them as a kid. The ones that were lost on the plane were extras. Holding the items in my hands I recalled my old adventures with them with fond memories. I pulled on Sans coat and wrapped Papyrus's scarf around my neck and laid in the middle of the large lush bed. Their clothes still held the smell of the caves and the unique smell of them. Their scents rushed through me leaving me content as I closed my eyes and snuggled deeper into Sans coat. The fur trim tickles my nose as I buried my face into it and sigh.

An hour passes and I felt someone in the room with me. Night had fallen and a warm glow filled the room from an oil lamp as the person shuffled around the floor behind me. 

Raising myself from the bed I turn to see Sans walking up to me jacketless. He seemed so laid back and relaxed that it felt like he was already a part of the cabin life here. 

He sits next to me and smiles and said, “You really do like smelling our clothes don't ya kitten?”

I rolled my eyes and said, “You smell good to me. You both always have. You smell of bone, spice, and ..hotdogs.”

Sans eyes widen and said, “Not Ketchup?” 

I frown and said, “Well I mix that in with hotdog, but yes you do smell strongly of ketchup to my love.”

He nods and smiles widely. “Kid I got to tell ya I love this place. Its huge, it has everything we need, and the best part is...” He looks at me with a wiggle of his 'eyebrows'. “There's no angry, loud lady banging on our door if we get a little...noisy.”

BANG BANG BANG!

We flinch and yelp as we turn to the door and see a grinning Papyrus standing there looking smug.

Sans straightens his collar and says, “Har har bro, letting you know now I'm getting you back the first opportunity I get.”

Papyrus just rolls his eyes and says, “Did you finish installing the shield generator?”

Sans nods. “Working like a charm. I installed it in the basement. The shield itself is covering a two mile radius. Also it's energy was joined with the kings shielding a few minutes ago. They are both leveling with each other and balancing one another. It's working as much as Alphys had said it will. Now...” He lays back on the bed with a harsh sigh. “ We just have to hope that our data is correct and it will stand up against the priests attacks. If it can, this will be the only place we can truly feel safe from those sorry fucks.”

I sigh and lay next to him and place my hand on his chest. His arm wraps around me and holds me close. 

“I hope your right Sans. We can't keep living in fear of them or our people will never have peace.”

Sans grunts as Papyrus takes off his tie and tiredly lays on my other side. I turn and accept his embrace as we all lay on the large thick bed in a tired heap. 

Their hands travel down to my stomach and still over the warm energy there. The childrens pulse becomes sharp under their touch and they smile and nuzzle me as I hold their heads close to me. 

“Your going to be a good mama Frisk. I can't wait till their here with us at last. I can't wait to hold them in my arms.” Sans whispers softly.

Papyrus sighs and nuzzles the top of my head and I hear him say, “I can't wait to teach them how to be a great warrior.” He chuckles as he adds, “Or a great chef like me of course.”

Sans snickers,.“Your the top of the top Paps. Our kids will learn many things from you.”

I smiled at their antics as they went on and on about what they would show and teach our children once they were born. Placing my paw over their hands as they rested on the small mound of my belly, I only wished that I had the chance to bare them.

That night, the shield pulsed a magnificent soft light over the house as it and the kings shield stood guard over us. Flowey stayed in the garden and slept in a patch of honey cups. We slept as we had laid down. Entangled in each others arms and imagining the day when we finally held our children in our arms.

(Well there you guys go, chapter 25. I hope this was okay. Not much of an exiting chapter I know but things will get more interesting as Frisk meets the paparazzi in chapter 26. Things will become heated and...well..I don't want to give away to much now do I :D 

Also I just finished with my newest picture for this fanfiction. If you are watching my F B or T w I I t e r you probably would see the update. If not go to D e v I a n t a r t and type down boneafied security guards and you will see a whole list of the images I did for this fanfiction. Please go check it out :3 

Also to answer Excited Fangirls questions 

I am wondering I I can ask you these questions. Where do you live if you don't live in America? Or maybe you do and   isn't in America then which country is it from? How would you react around monsters? Would you act nicely or rudely to them? 

here are my answers :D

I do live in America and its Norfolk that I live in, one of the reasons I write about it.

I would probably act a little scared until I learn differently that they are not going to hurt us. I would admit that unless I know something I would be scared. If I learned differently and met them myself I would gladly befriend them.

Lastly I would act nicely around them because that's just how I am. :D  
hope that helps dear :D

Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I really hope you guys would review, comment, anything. Till next time.)


	26. Those dang reporters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk, her husbands, Flowey, and the king have a date with over a hundred reporters to discuss the latest news paper scandal about Frisk and her husbands. However will the reporters really be interested in what they have to say on the matter?

(Light sexual play)

(What I have written here isn't based on how real reporters act. It is a fictional representation and would like to remind you guys that this is all for fun and enjoyment. Please no flames. And if you flame please do it over an open fire so you don't get sued for burning things that are not relevant to your very existence. Ty.)

(Characters belong to Toby Fox, Story belongs to me)

Chapter 26

Those dang reporters

A day later we were fussing with our own appearance in our room as we got ready to head out for our meeting with the American reporters. Sans and Papyrus dug out their uniforms and were currently at their portion of the dresser getting ready.

I stared at the full length mirror before me as I struggled with brushing out my fur and hair and grumbling when I kept hitting snags. I had spent fifteen minutes on brushing out my wild white mane of hair and stared at the fur of my face and body and groaned. It was a mess and poking out every which way making me look wild and unkempt. That was not going to fly with the humans I know that for sure. They would point and go, 'look wild beast! They going to eats us!' and probably stamped out of the room. Which means I had to tackle it to the best of my ability.

'This would take forever.' I thought with a moan as I began brushing out the fur on my face.

Papyrus chuckles and walks over and grabs the brush from my paw. I gasp lightly and turn to look at him as he captures my chin gently. Holding me still he begins to brush out my fur and slowly works through it with gentle strokes. I sigh as I closed my eyes and let the feeling of being brushed calm my already frazzled nerves. The sensation of the brush in his talented hands caused a deep purr to rise from my throat and the next thing I knew I was cuddled close to his body as I tried to get closer.

"Nyeheheeee. Your so cute my love. Now hold still so I can get under your neck here. Okay." He gently pushes my head up as he slowly brushes at my throat.

It tickled and caused my purr to intensify.

Then I felt my tail being raised and another brush begin to slowly work at the fur and hair there. Opening my eyes I only see the wood of the ceiling, but I knew who had my tail. I moaned as he stroked at the fur there before brushing out the horrid mess.

Sans began to hum deeply as he worked and Papyrus joined him. By the time they were done I was half asleep on my feet and content. They chuckled at my silly expression before they kissed my newly brushed fur and commented at how beautiful I was. I purred at them and gave them both equal deep kisses before I turned to finish dressing.

A few minutes later I was dressed in a black dress suit and worked with a tie that I had no idea how to put on. I stared in the mirror as if blaming it for my lack of knowledge and hear Sans snort at me before he reaches over and takes the tail ends of the tie and begins to work it like it was nothing. By the time he was done it sat snugly under my chin neatly and my tail wagged in happiness.

"Thank you dear." I said with a tender kiss.

"No problem sweet cheeks"

I glare at him and stuck my tongue out at him as I turned to put the final touches to my appearance. His hand smacks my ass sharply and I yelp as Papyrus sighs at our playfulness.

I finished a moment later and looked at my appearance. Smiling smugly in the mirror I turn and trot to the full length mirror in our walk in closet and cut on the light to take in the full effect of my appearance.

My outfit was fresh and new. Black velvet dress suit that spoke of business and slightly feminine. The suit fit my curves with a professional flare and gave me the look of a full grown woman. On its left breast pocket was the insignia of my families crest. It was a rich violet and stood out brilliantly against the black. My red blouse shown elegantly from the open suit collar and its dark coloring reminded me of a ripe cherry. The tie was mad e of the same material as the suit and sat regally under my chin. My charm collar hid under it and it had taken some adjustments to get everything to look right and be comfortable at the same time. At my writs hung my marriage bracelets. Silver on one and gold on the other. I touched them lightly in remembrance of that day and smiled into the mirror.

I still had no shoes on and taped my clawed feet against the floor and hoped that I would not get any crap for it. My webbed ears jiggled on either side of my head as I made adjustments to my hair and how to best let it hang and then gave up. With my horns and ears it was hard to figure out how to style my hair around them.

As I was finishing with inspecting myself I felt a pair of bony hands curl around me and hold me from behind. From the angle and hold I knew who it was before I looked up. Papyrus looked down at me and leaned over to kiss the tip of my nose as he whispered, "You look so lovely today my love."

I grinned as I turned in his arms and kissed his teeth gently before looking down at his outfit. It was different from his old one by the simple fact that it was fancier, and like my own, had a badge of the royal family on the left breast of the jacket. Both Sans and Papyrus outfits had been upgraded to show their rise in station as well as to show professionalize and elegance.

They were so proud and I in turn proud of them.

From his writs dangled his wedding band of gold which I touched gingerly. A warm sensation pulsed through me and I gasped and looked up at him in surprise. He chuckles as he said, "It's our love for each other Frisk. Theses bracelets are made with the intent of our love strengthening the more we wear them." He nuzzles the top of my head and whispers, "I feel it in my chest. It pulses so strongly my Frisk. I don't want it to stop." He holds me close and I snuggle into his embrace. My heart pounding as I felt his quite response through our wedding bands.

It was so strange, yet so very lovely.

I never wanted it to stop.

We hold each other and I feel Sans walking in slowly and stop to watch us. I open my eye and look at him over Papyrus's arm. His face held a calm and happy expression. A small smile was present on his face that made him look handsome to me. I reached out my hand to him and his smile widens as he takes it and I pull him into our embrace. Papyrus opens his arm and pulls Sans into our hug and we hold each other tightly.

We stood and breathed one another in as we felt ourselves through our souls.

Then we hear the honk of the limo. It was time and we still had one other person we needed to collect before we were on our way.

…...

"This is bullshit!" Flowey grumbled by my ear.

Sans snorts and says harshly, "I agree with ya there weed."

Papyrus glares and huffs.

The king was so red he looked like he was about to catch fire.

I felt overwhelming doom looking back at me as we stood in the room that was to be our meeting room.

We had arrived only a few minutes ago and were waiting just outside of the make shift meeting room under Norfolk's Scope building. The designated room was the only thing they would allow us to use when the king had first called and requested it back in our home land. With the use of the room we were given a list of dos and don't s that bordered on ridiculous. Most of it based on things they didn't know we could do, so they just guessed. Like summon a horde of demons or puke blood, that sort of nonsense. When given the list we glared at the director of the building with such hostility that it sent him running from us and leaving a snooty man behind. This person was to help guide us through our speech with the reporters, but one look at him and I knew that he would be no help at all. His attitude toward me especially spoke volumes as he lead us inside and we had gotten our first real glimpse of the place. The room was located in the basement area of building. It was a dark room with cement floors and walls, piping in the ceilings, rusty fold out chairs mixed with brightly colorful plastic chairs, a make shift stage that looked very old and worn, faded and torn curtains, a large podium that looked to be splintered in a few places, and not to mention that the room itself felt very cramped. When we first looked at it I thought they were joking. But our guide told us firmly it was the right place. Going so far as to try to shove paper work in my face before my husbands stopped his hand from getting closer to me. Their glares along with the glare of the king and his men shut the man up.

For a few moments.

The king was offended that we were treated with such disrespect and demanded to talk to his superiors, but he just scuffed at him and told him that was the rules they were given. He walked away seemingly to give us time to take in the area around us. However I still noticed how he glared at us and crossed himself several times behind our backs. It also didn't help that he muttered...very...loudly. He muttered that our presence would taint the building and god will smite us and so on and so on.

We ignored him but his lack of curtsy grated us.

Flowey didn't help matters when he turned around and looked the man dead in the eyes and gave him his most terrifying smile. The mans face paled visibly and I would say his crossing skills upgraded tremendously as he signed himself over and over as Flowey's smile grew more and more demonic.

I rolled my eyes and covered Flowey's face gently with my paw as I said to the man, "It's unwise to stare at a monster flower for to long. You'll get nightmares." My words were cold and low and the man yelped and rushed out of the room quickly.

I didn't think he would be back.

Sans patted Flowey's head gently and whispered, "That'll do, Weed. That'll do."

Flowey glared at him and gave him a rooted middle finger.

Sans just chuckled as he removed his hand from Flowey's head.

When the man finally left I was fuming slightly to the point that smoke drifted from my nostrils. Papyrus pointed it out and I sighed in exasperation as I said, "I'm getting tired of people treating me...no...us like shit. Worse off they do it to me directly until you guys have to butt in. It feels like..."

Sans chuckles and softly taps my chin with his fist before holding it and kissing me softly. His eyes soft as he said, "Kid, that's our job. Your sweet, kind, and have a kind heart. All you need to worry about is talking and looking gorgeous. We are here to do the rest."

I huff out a bit more smoke in irritation. Flowey stared at the smoke and blew at it causing it to twist in the air. Papyrus chuckles and wraps the tendrils between his fingers as he said, "You might want to reframe from smoking on stage my dear. You might scare the humans."

Flowey huffs, "If their scared of a little smoke then there's no hope for them. There are monsters who literally smoke just because of what they are. I say let her smoke all she wants, give them a taste of what is to come ahead of time. We shouldn't hid ourselves or watch ourselves for fear of them. That's ridiculous."

I nod but say, "I agree whole heartedly, Flowey, but we also need to keep in mind that we want to befriend the humans. The first step is to have them trust us without fear."

Flowey snorts but stays quiet as he looks around the room again in disgust.

Sans chuckles and says, "I think we need to lighten the mood a bit don't you think?" He reaches over to tickle me. I giggle at his wiggly fingers and hug him. I trap his arms and hold him to me to stop his tickly attack before yelping as another set of bony hands tickle me from behind. Letting go of Sans I turn around and climb up on Papyrus's body and wrap my legs around his hips and nibble his jaw in retaliation. He laughs as he gently pushes me away saying that I wasn't acting lady like.

But I kept doing it.

I didn't notice how my skirt now bunched up around my thighs revealing the silk red panties underneath. Sans however did and scrambled to pull my skirt down and glared at the king and his men. They adverted their gaze but it didn't stop them from giggling at us. Papyrus's laughs became louder as Sans tried to pry me from his brother's body. I refused and used my tail to tickle him as well. He laughs out loud as my tail catches him in a tender spot around his ribs and he tries to grab for it. I dodge his hands and continue tickling him as I continued to nibble and tickle Papyrus at the same time.

Flowey clucked in disgust and started to complain loudly about our antics. The king and his guards, however, looked on and chuckle at our antics. They had seen us do this several times before and even placing bets on who will win the tickle wars. The king began their ritual of writing down the bets as his men quietly route for their winners. I was clearly winning since I had both of my husbands whimpering in my grip as I tickled them mindlessly.

However, a steely voice cuts through our fun in one fell swoop.

"So this is what monsters do when getting ready for interviews? Fascinating."

We stop and turn to see a tall blond woman, in a red flashy gown, standing behind the king and his men. She held a mike in one hand and a superior glare in her eyes. Flanking her on either side were two men. One held a huge camera and the other a recording device, a booklet, and pen.

She sneered at us as Papyrus slowly lowered me to the floor and pushed my bunched skirt down my legs for me. My husbands flanked me as she walked past the kings men as if she were royalty. They tried to intercept but the king held them back. She was a reporter and had a right to talk to me. That was one of the reasons I was here of course. It did not stop all them from glaring at her and her men as they approached me.

I instantly wished they had stopped her. The very air around her smelled fowl of whatever she had sprayed on herself that day and it became worse as she did not stop until she was close enough to feel her skirt brush against mine. She was a tall woman, towering over me and Sans as if we were children. She almost came up to Papyrus's head.

She used her height to her advantage, glaring down at me, past her abnormally large boobs, as if I were a naughty child caught doing something wrong.

I blinked at her and watched as her eyes narrowed. Her thoughts were crowded with ideas of how to use me in her newest reports and articles. How she could twist me around her little finger. A single thought went past that she would pretend to befriend me. But as she stared at me she found that she didn't even want to bother. She looked at me and saw a creature, a beast. She wouldn't even be surprised if I took a dump standing up.

Up to that moment I knew she would be a headache, but at that particular moment I knew...that this woman...would be trouble for us.

In her eyes I watched as a superior gleam formed. The thoughts of how she would turn this to her advantage was evident. She thought I was naive in the ways of talking to the media and thought to try to use that against me.

As I listened to her thoughts I grew more and more annoyed by the moment and was caught by surprise as she finally spoke out loud.

"Well, well, well...this is the little monster ambassador? How cute..." The last word felt slimy. I shivered and almost gagged at the sensation.

"I am part of KY News station 69. And I can't wait to see you in action, little girl. You are a girl right? I mean, I see your dress, but your so bulky it's hard to tell." She smirked as the man behind her wrote furiously and the other man pointed his camera directly into my face.

Sans stood in front of the camera man as Papyrus stood closer to me. They glared at the men and I blinked at my husbands. I was about to tell them to settle down when I suddenly felt a cold smelly hand close to my head. I turn to see the woman try to cup Flowey's head.

"My my...what is this? It looks so...ordinary." I felt her hand quickly circle around Flowey's stem and try to pull him from my hair. I was about to move to stop her when she yelped and jumped back away from me.

She held her hand to her and there was a cut on her finger that slowly dripped blood. She glared at me and said, "How dare you! Look what you did! You cut me!"

Papyrus huffed at her and said, "You should know better then to touch something that isn't yours. That is a monster flower. It's very...unpredictable."

Her eyes widened. "Is that thing poisoned!?"

Sans chuckles and says, "Who knows. Weeds, no matter their looks, tend to be quite a handful. But I don't think you have to worry about poison as much as worrying about losing your hand if you try to touch it again."

Her eyes narrow on him and she says, "Are you threatening me little man?"

He turns to her and gives her a very dark smile. "Of course not lady. It's just warning. Monster flowers do tend to bite."

She snorts but looks at Flowey again. Her face slowly pales as Flowey ghosted an image of his scary face for a moment before pretending to be a flower again.

The woman turns to me and tries to build up her courage again. She looks at my height and appearance and it seemed to be all she needed to build up her determination to say, "You know you could be sued for this. What do you have to say then little ambassador?"

I huffed and remembered that I was here on a job. I was the ambassador and I could not allow her or any one else to put that into question. I had to do my job.

So I looked up at her and gave her the full effect of my odd animalistic eyes and a huge, huge toothy smile. Her skin grew paler as I said, "I would ask if you would see our guards for help with bandaging your cut miss. As my husband clearly stated it isn't poisoned nor did you have the right to touch me or anything on my person. So lets let bygones be bygones and pretend this never happened okay." My toothy grin grew wider. " I am looking forward to hearing your questions during the meeting madam. I plan to do my best to educate humans about my kind to the best of my ability, and hope you all will take into account what I have to say."

She gulps and steps back as my eyes kept staring into her own. Shaking her head she stares away from my eyes and looks to my husbands. To Sans she stares a bit and I felt him looking around as if he was bored with the subject already. Then she looked to Papyrus and noticed that he was also looking away. His attention currently on the growing stream of humans walking into the room.

She looks at my horn just off to the side of my face and said, "Well then I better find my seat. Hope to hear some interesting answers from you ambassador." with her hand cradling her injured one she turns and taps away in her high heels and I huff out in irritation. Smoke floated toward the ceiling and Sans walks up and hugs my back gently. He whispers, " Frisk, we better make our way to the back of the stage now hon. Don't want to many humans seeing us out and about and getting the same idea as bimbo bitch did."

I nodded and signal the king to follow us to the back of the stage.

We eventually found our way behind the make shift stage and found our space extremely compensated. There was barely in room to move about between the curtain and the cement walls. Sans grumbled, Papyrus glared, Flowey clicked his tongue, and the king stared holes into everything. The kings guards had stayed in front of the stage after they realized there was little room behind it. They had fanned out in front and around the sides to insure all areas of entry were covered.

I began feeling anxious as noise in the room grew as more and more reporters came in. I looked at the king and asked, "Your majesty? Exactly what time did you set the meeting again?"

He looked down at me with a tired gaze. "About 11:00. Why?"

I blinked and said, "Doesn't it seem like the noise level is getting higher by the second?"

The king nodded. "It seems that way Frisk, but this is what we wanted. The more reporters that are here the more ears that will listen to you and what you have to say."

I frown and breath deeply as Sans looked at his watch on his wrist.

"It's 10:45. Damn, it sounds like more people are coming in by the minute."

He was right. By the time 11:00 hit the entire room was filled to the brim with reporters. The room didn't even have enough seats to fill all the humans that attended, which left many standing by the walls and floor spaces. There was little to no security in the room which left the king in a lather. He called the building manager who told him that none of their people were available to do guard duty. He raved quietly into his phone and soon punched the disconnect button and walked to me.

"They are refusing to give us any security. Damn I'm so sorry Frisk. I thought it was an obvious thing that they should have some here already for us but..." He shakes his head in disgust, "I seem to have assumed things again. What a right mess this is turning out to be."

Sans, Papyrus, and I stared at him. Sans then huffs and says, " You have got to be kidding us. This is getting out of control."

Papyrus growled, "Preposterous. Surly they would want to try to meet us half way. But no." He shakes his head and glares out into the stage. "We only brought twelve guards, and there is close to a hundred humans out there. I don't even think its possible for them to hold them back if something intense starts to happen."

"No." I said, "Maybe not. But that's why I have you two." They stared at me and I gave them a warm smile. "You two are here to protect me right? I know you won't let those mean reporters do anything to me. So...lets get out there and...try our best okay?" The provado I used was shaky, but I stood tall. I wanted to do my part and knew that I could not continue hiding behind my husbands and family forever. I had to take a stand and do what was right. The determination to try hummed deep in my chest as I stared back at them. Both of them nodded and Papyrus looked at the king and asked, "Where is our mediator? Our...guide who is suppose to be here to help us through this?"

The king shakes his head angrily, "I will try to call him but I doubt we will be getting any help from him. Just be prepared you four. I will do my part to help you through this, but understand that it may become ugly out there." He walks up to me and places his hand warmly on my head. His eyes were filled with kindness as he said, "Be strong princess. You know they will try to get a rise out of you. Be the better person and show them that you are not to be trifled with."

I nod and wait for him to make the call to our guide.

The man never picked up.

Flowey snorted and said, "Stupid man."

We all nodded in agreement.

So it was up to us. The king directed his men to move around the stage in a tighter circle and called two to join us in the back. They will go on stage first before he stepped out. He would introduce us and Sans would walk out first, followed by me, and Papyrus.

I swallowed as we agreed to the plan.

So we moved to begin the meeting.

The kings guards went out first and flashes erupted around them. I backed up hurriedly with a frightened hiss as the lights blinked like crazy around them. Sans held onto me and Papyrus took out his glasses and placed them on his face. Sans followed suit and then took out an extra pair that I realized immediately were the same ones that the ice cream ladies gave us not to long ago. I smiled as I saw them and waited for Sans to place them gently on my face. He followed it up with a small kiss on my lips and whispered, "You can do it kid. Just breath. We're here for ya, alright?"

I nod as I feel Papyrus reach over and kiss the top of my head and nuzzle me for a moment. Flowey growled and quickly kissed the side of my face and whispered, "Don't give those fuckers an inch Frisk!"

Sans glared at him but said nothing as he turned and stared at the stage, adjust his tie, and waited.

The king walks out to the stage and the reporters flash him with their bright cameras. I stiffen but stand firm as I watch him stand behind the podium and begin to announce me.

"Hello. I am King of …... and I am here today to announce Frisk, the princess of monsters to the stage. Please give her a warm welcome." the king turns to us and holds out his hand.

I gulped and felt Papyrus's hand on my shoulder as Sans walked out onto the stage first. Lights flash around him madly as voices rose at the sight of him.

It was my turn now.

Sighing, I move my clawed feet forward and walked out into the flashing lights. As I emerged the voices rose even higher as I walked to the podium. A problem became quickly evident when I reached my spot that the podium was to high for me. I stood before it in confusion as laughter began to pepper the air. A small feeling of humiliation began to form in my chest until Sans raised his hand and snapped his fingers. A stepping stool appeared before me and I smiled at him in gratitude.

He gives me a wink.

Papyrus lends me a hand to mount to stool and after I'm perched they stand close to my sides but far enough that they were clearly seen.

I looked out into the see of humans. I felt a moment of being overwhelmed. So many people there to see you, many of them were not going to be kind, and some of them just wanted a story. But no matter how they saw me I knew my job.

I breathed and tried to get a hold of myself.

The king stood a few feet away from the podium so I could take my place there but also close enough to show others that he supported me. His support was most welcome in a sea of so many strangers.

Only seconds past as I took everything in. I cleared my throat and next thing I heard was a roar of questions rushing at me. I could not hear any of them clearly as I stared at the humans rising from their seats, their microphones in hand like battle swords, waving them in front of me as they tried to yell the answers from my lips. I stood shocked and uncertain how to begin when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked to the side as the human king said, "ENOUGH!"

Everyone immediately quieted down and I felt the energy from him pulse with authority. I blinked as I felt the king become...a kingly.

He stood tall next to me and stared down at the reporters as he said, "If you want answers don't you think it wise to allow the princess a chance to speak? I suggest listening to her and raising your hands so she would call on you..."

"But how do we know she could understand us at all?" Said a familiar voice.

I looked around and noticed the the blond hair of the woman in the very front of the stage. I had to quickly school my features so as to not give away the pure look of disgust at the sight of her. Her face was one of confidence as she stood there with her mic firmly before her and held in a lazy manor.

The king looked down at her with a bored expression and said, " I believe you know she can, and quite well. Now princess," He looks to me with a fond smile. " The floor is yours."

I nodded as he took his hand off my shoulder and took his place behind me. Turning back toward the sea of human faces I began.

"Good morning humans of America..."

Voices rose in surprised murmurs as I heard,

"She sounds so young!"

"She so small she looks like a child!"

"She her height might be child like but not her figure. Damn did you see her...!"

I flinched a little but continued, "My name is Frisk Dreemurr, Daughter of the King and Queen of monsters. Wife of the kin of bone and royal ambassador of the monster court..."

"What is this a princess story?"

"What the hell is kin of bone?"

"Are you taking this down!?"

"Holy crap she's so fluffy, I want to hug her!"

"She has a very womanly body for someone so small. Damn her boobs are huge!"

"Fucking hell those skeletons are scary!"

At that decoration I looked on either side of me and noticed both brothers glaring out into the crowed. Maybe looking for the man who was talking about my body so rudly.

I sighed and continued,

"I am here today to answer questions regarding my race and the latest scandal that has been printed on your papers." I bow to them in respect. "Please ask as you will."

"Wow she seems so nice!"

"Hugs, hugs, hugs!"

"I just want to squish her she's so cute!"

"okay questions, questions..."

Voices rose as hands rocketed into the air. I tried to ignore the voices in the minds of some of the humans but they were very loud. I shook my head and picked the first hand.

"Yes sir what is your question?"

A human rose from his seat and asked, " Is the article true that you are thirteen years old and have been forced to do sex acts for the monsters up until now?"

I flinched.

'Wow they go straight for the throat don't they?'

I sigh and say, "No that isn't true at all. First, and I will be very clear with you all on this, I'm not a child. I'm eighteen years old and fully grown despite my height and appearance. Secondly, the monsters have never done such a thing to me. They have been kind and welcoming in their treatment of me in all the years I've been with them."

Another hand rose and I called on that person.

"So you were human at one time?"

"Yes I was."

Another person.

"How did you become a monster?"

"That is a long story to tell. Suffice to say, I was dying and the monsters magic saved me. As we grew to care for one another I slowly changed."

another person.

"So monster magic can change you if you are around it to much."

I shook my head. "No. The process of this type of magic is very... complicated. We don't even have a large understanding of what happened to me other then I have fully excepted monsters into my heart."

Another person.

"What do you mean by that?"

"It means by learning about the monsters and accepting their love for me as they accepted my love in return I had acknowledged that I wanted to be one of them. I believe that was what happened, but as I said it is still a shaky matter to describe correctly."

"Can any human become a monster?"

"I don't know since I'm the first."

"Is the image in the article real?"

I sigh and say, "It is. It was taken without our consent."

"But you look so different in that image. How is it that your appearance changed from the image in the photo into what you look like now?"

I blushed at that and cleared my throat. Before I opened my mouth the blond said, "Yes miss monster ambassador, how do you explain the significant change from the image portrayed on the photo to now? You obviously look nothing like you did before. Why there doesn't even seem to be much human left in you."

I frowned at her and responded, "As I said before, due to the love of the monsters and my love for them I..."

"So the 'love' you speak of is sex right?" she replied with a dull look on her face.

A small plume of smoke rose from my nostrils as I said, "No. That's not it at..."

"But you said yourself that your change was in result of the monsters love right? So isn't it obvious that in this image your 'loving' the monsters a little to much is what changed you?" She glares at my husbands before continuing, "Is loving the undead going to change you into a pile of bones in a few days? A few years?"

I glare at her as I felt my eye tick, "What exactly are you getting a..."

"So its clear for all to see that sex with monsters will turn any child into a monster."

"I'm not a child."

"Well I'm so sorry but your size says other wise."

"What exactly are you getting at here?"

"Clearly that monsters turn children into their own kind after having sex with them and could possibly do the same if we let them run free here in our states."

"That is absolutely untrue..."

"Since you've done such a good job of explaining everything we could take out of this meeting that monsters can't be near us or our children unless we wish to look like that." she points to me and a deadly smirk spreads across her face. " A beast akin to a demon."

The other reporters voices rose at that statement and I felt the kings men stiffen and flank us as the reporters rose and started shouting questions again. The king held my shoulder as Sans and Papyrus glared down at the woman. Their markings flaring in raged by her crazy statement.

I found myself staring at her and knew for a fact what she was about. She wanted me to get angry. She wanted a scene.

As I stood behind that podium and stared into that bitches face, all other voices fell away. In my minds eyes it was me, Sans, Papyrus, Flowey, and bitch face. We stared off at each other and the funniest thing happened. A low chuckle rose into the air. It's sound filled the atmosphere as it gradually rose in volume. Soon all other voices vanished as everyone stared at the person responsible.

Wide shocked eyes watched as I held my sides and erupted into laughter. I laughed and laughed until tears fell from my eyes.

"T..t...that is some of the...m..most re...ridiculous things..I..I have ever heard! Neyyehehehe!" I giggled and snorted as everyone stood and watched me as if I was crazy.

"Has she lost her mind?"

"Seems like she's lost it."

"What do we do...she's totally cracked?"

I snickered at them and stared down at the audience. Straightening my back my entire demeanor suddenly changed like a flip of the switch. My face hardened and my posture was commanding as I said, " I laugh at your ignorance. Your quick assumption of something that you do not understand nor try to understand." I sneer, "I can feel you all as clearly as you can feel the wind on your face or the heat on your skin. Your thoughts are filled with doubt, disgust, and prejudiced. You come here to get the juiciest answers and discard the ones that truly matter. No matter how hard I try to explain the situation, none here today will give a flying fuck what comes out of my mouth because they already have it in their heads what they want written. They will manipulate it to make the humans look superior and monsters look barbaric, evil, and stupid. So me being here today is completely pointless. I laugh at you all because I don't even see humans before me." I stop and narrow my eyes down at them as smoke rose slowly from my lips. The reporters step back as my voice becomes deeper and menacing. "What I see before me today is a room full of children. Not the innocent naivety of a child, but the cruel bitter one who knows what they are doing with the knowledge that they could get away without consequences." I breath out causing a thick stream of smoke to erupt from my lips causing the reporters to yelp in fear.

"I refuse to tell you all anything more. If you desire the truth then come to me when you have the mind and heart to truly listen. Until then." I held out my hands to my husbands and they took hold of them. In a flash we vanished from that dark offensive place and found ourselves on top of a very tall building over looking the entire downtown area.

Breathing harshly, I let go of their hands and roared out in frustration. The sound was close to that of a thunder clap. Frustration, anger, pain flew through my jaws and out into the air. As the last of the roar subsided I knelt to the ground tiredly. My knees rested on the cement roof and my hands rested on my thighs. My head bowed as I felt utter shame course through my body.

Sans and Papyrus walked up to either side of me as I said, " I blew it. I let my anger get the better of me and I...I acted so irresponsibly." My paw came up and covered my face as utter disgust grew in my heart. "Maybe...maybe I'm not cut out for this guys. Mother would not have allowed them to get to her like that. She would have found a better way to handle them." I shook my head. "I...I can't seem to keep my anger under control and I...I don't think I can take this anymore guys...I really..." arms wrapped around me as Sans and Papyrus held me on either side of my body. My eyes widened at their touch.

"Frisk...baby, you have nothing to be ashamed about. We're not them you know. We understand the situation and felt just as frustrated as you did." Sans kisses the side of my face and nuzzles my neck, "Your a passionate woman Frisk, and trust me when I say that I agreed with you one hundred percent. They would not have listened, they didn't even try to."

Papyrus groaned and held me tighter as he said, "I'm so sorry your suffering through this my love. Please keep a chin up my dear. You looked so lovely standing there all fiery and filled with passion. They will never understand that fire." He sighs, "I feel sorry that they are so blind."

I reach up and hold onto their arms and close my eyes as I said, " They choose to live with their eyes closed. However I should have done far better then what I did in there." I stood in their embrace and felt it slackened as they moved to release me. I stood between them and looked out into the city that looked so small to my eyes. The winding roads, the people, the man made river that sprawled out in the distance. I looked out at the humans living their lives and said, " If I want this to work, I have to try harder. The future of monsters hangs in the balance." My paws settled over my stomach and caressed it softly. "The lives of our children depend on it. We have to try so much harder."

Their hands found my shoulders as they stood next to me as their gaze fixated on the distance.

"Your not alone love." Papyrus said with certainty.

"We're always here by your side Frisk. No matter what." Sans said.

Flowey, who had been quiet up until now said, "I'm definitely not going to leave ya any time soon Frisk. I plan to be in your hair for a long time." He snickers. "I also mean that literally."

Sans snorts as Papyrus giggled at that.

I smiled and reached up to take my husbands hands.

Ring ring!

Ring ring!

"Ahh blast!" Papyrus cursed as he jumped away from us and reached into his pocket. He picked it up and began talking on it animatedly. He signaled to us indicating that the king was on the phone and walked away for a bit so as to not interrupt us.

We chuckle and stare back at the city.

Sans looks at me said "Babe you going to be okay?"

I grin and kiss his cheek bone softly.

"I'll be fine my love. Just...just need some air."

He chuckles and rubs his face against my cheek and down my neck were he places a nibbling kisses there. Flowey hissed at him and Sans flicks a finger and Flowey shut up quickly. I become startled when Flowey began to snore. I looked at Sans and he mutters, "Little something Alphys taught me. Should keep him sleeping for a few minutes while I...a...have some fun." His hand reaches up and caresses my breast through my dress and I moaned at the contact.

"You need to stop being so mean to him my heart." I said this as I grab the back of his head and nuzzled him with a purr.

"He'll be fine. Besides I want to give you something to help ease your mind babe. To get your mood on..." He kisses lower on my shoulder, "something a little more..." He kisses closer to my chest as he lowers the dresses neck line, "Interesting." He nibbles the side of my breast and gives it a harsh suckle as he leans further into me. I giggle as I hold him closer and throw my head back a bit.

"Sans!"

We stop with a groan.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but the king needs to talk to you for a moment."

Sans growls and sits me up again before glaring at his brother. Papyrus gave him a shrug and he sighs.

Sans looks at me and back at my dress that he had pulled down long enough to reveal a full breast. He looks at it and says, "Stay just like that and I'll be back in two minutes."

I tilt my head and say, "Sans lets be realistic here..."

He tweaks my nipple and I squeak as he looks back at me and says, "Two minutes. I better see that boob waiting for me when I come back. Don't you dare put it away!" He says this as he moves away and making the gesture of I'm watching you. I giggle and jiggle my breast a bit teasingly and watch as his face turns bright blue before he runs to Papyrus and snatches his phone from his hand. He talks quickly into the phone as Papyrus glares at his brother in annoyance before looking back up at me and staring at my exposed breast. A sly grin spreads across his face as he tilts his head and licks his lips.

I cock my head off to the side and slowly lower the other side of my dress to reveal the other breast. Papyrus's face turns orange as he clanks his teeth and begins walking slowly toward me. Sans turns around and glares at his brother, but finds himself still stuck on the phone. He gets a cocky look on his face and reaches into his jacket and throws something at Papyrus's head. It smacks him with a soft thunk and Papyrus removes it and looks down.

It was a single sock.

Flames light within Papyrus's eyes and he turns to see Sans fliping him off.

"SANSS!"

He runs after him and swings the sock like a mighty weapon. Sans takes off running with a laugh as he still held the phone to his skull.

I burst out laughing at their antics and watched as Sans hopped over obstructions all on the roof as Papyrus ran after him with bulging eyes and thrashing the sock about in the air.

I shook my head and began to cover up my chest when a chilling sensation shoot through me. Suddenly the collar around my neck blazed white before a net fell around me and pulled me off of the building.

(There you guys go! Ha! Hahaha! Damn that was stiff. I'm sorry it took a while, but I hope this was worth the wait. :D Guys I enjoy your comments very much so please try to leave some okay. Anyway yeah...wooo! Chapter done! wooowowooo! Dances!)


	27. Those to protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Frisk is being pulled over the building, and she soon finds herself fighting for her life as well as the lives of her unborn children.)

(Characters belong to Toby fox, story belongs to me)

Chapter 27  
Those to protect

My heart instantly turned cold as I watched as everything slowed to a crawl. There was a split second when my husbands faces turned toward me. The shock on their faces was brief as they quickly vanished behind the wall that shot up in front of me. There was a feeling of acidic fear peppering the back of my tongue as gravity continued to pull at me as the windows of the building seemed to rush past me faster and faster. The initial shock and the knowledge that my body was tied momentarily emptied my mind of rational thought. All I could think of was calling out to them. Screaming their names as I struggled in the iron grip of the net that held me captive.

Sans suddenly appeared before me, his eye and markings, glowing furiously. His arm reaching out to me as my name erupted from his mouth. I could not move my arms, for they were pined to my sides by the netting. However I was able to throw up my tail to him and watched as he grabbed for it desperately. His bony hands had just barely gripped my tail when I felt the stone at my neck vibrate strongly. One minute Sans was falling with me, the next he was flying backwards by an invisible force. I screamed as I watched his body roll backwards in thin air. As suddenly as I saw that I remembered that I could go to him, teleport to his side. As soon as the memory came to me the cold sensation grew as a pair of rotting arms curled around my body and pulled me into something cold, smelly, and squishy. The sound of a thick gurgling noise flooded my ears as the air around me suddenly warped and grew dark. 

The last thing I saw of my husband was Papyrus's bone attack encircling his flailing body and pulling him back to the top of the ceiling.

Then everything went dark.  
…..................................................................................................................................................................

When I next awoke I found myself chained in a dark room. My clothes had been stripped from me and I saw their remains around my imprisoned body. The floor under me was cold. So very cold. It seemed to be made of cracked cement from the look and feel of it. When I opened my eyes they tore through the darkened room to reveal a large metal dome around me. Far to the front of me was a door and a large machine that sat before it. Two huge speakers pointed at me and their presence caused me to shiver. They just looked so... out of place in that room. A sudden white glow around my neck made me look down and I noticed that my collar was still there. They were able to unclothe me but could not take off my collar. That was only slightly reassuring. The fact that they went through the trouble to unclothe me at all spoke that they were trying to make me feel vulnerable. 

Just like....

I violently shook my head and squashed those memories. That was not the time to think on the past. 

Looking down at my body, I try to see if they had done anything further, but found nothing. No signs of markings of any kind, no spells placed, nothing. I sighed in relief until I remembered something even more precious that they could have messed with. In fear, I looked into myself and called out to my children. They pulsed and throbbed against me as they felt my fear and I was flooded with relief. They were unharmed. However, that still left us in this terrible predicament that we now found ourselves in. 

Sitting up, I feel the heavy chains pull at me, but I was strong enough to take their weight, and slid easily to a comfortable kneeling position on the floor. The rattling of the chains must of alerted them somehow for a sudden eerie wail sounded through the dark hall. Breathing deeply I awaited their approach and found that I didn't need to wait long. They came in quickly as the iron doors burst open. The things that walked in through that door had bodies that shook harshly as they descended into the room. 

Instantly I knew something was very off about them. They shook more then usual. Their bodies almost quaking with the intense trimmers. Their very essence polluted the air with a fowl smell, close to that of decay. Their eyes were filled with tiny beads of red light as their mouths opened to reveal sharp black teeth. Bodies jerked about uncontrollably as the quaking intensify with their excitement. 

I watched as the room began to fill with them. Looking at them I knew that theses were not the real priests. Theses poor bastards were all Americans. Probably tainted by an off shoot of the priests real potion that gave them the initial shakes. From the look of them, they were all to far gone to be saved. None here had any soul left to salvage.

“You...monster.”

I flinched as the robotic voice filled the air. Turning I saw a man before a large glowing counsel. His face jerked and shooking just as much as the others as his hands flew over the buttons on the machine before him.

“Monster...you come... to taint our land...but the Priests have shown us the truth...You come to...defile it. To turn us into...one of you. We...will...not...have...it.”

I stared at him defiantly as I listened to them.

“ We will....stop...you...we will...keep you...away. God will...not...allow....your...kind...to pollute our great....land...with...your...filth.”

Inaudible noise filled the air as the bodies of the followers shook even harder. Their emotions spoke of a strong agreement.

“This isn't good Frisk.” I hear a tiny voice say beside my ear.

I jerked and whispered, “Flowey? Your still there?”

He snorts, “I've been awake longer then you have Frisk. I watched when they came at you and tried to grab you. But your collar would not allow them. They had to use magic to tear your clothes off and chain you down. But much of it was a lot of work for them to do so. The stone is powerful but it needs to be tweaked a bit.”

“A little late for that now isn't it Flowey?”

“Not at all. But this does prove that the stones work.”

“Yeah they work, great. Now how do we get out of this Flowey?”

“Aren't you super strong and what not? These chains have a spell on it but its not affecting you at all. What are you waiting for?”

I blinked at the things in front of me and said, “I want to hear what they have planed Flowey. If we're lucky we can figure out what their next steps are.”

Flowey hisses low in my ear. “Are you out of your mind! They might have something that can rip through your stone barrier. Better to brake out now and get the hell out of here while they fucking monologue like a bunch of assholes.”

A sliver of panic races through my spine at that idea, “Do you really think so Flowey?”

He clucks his tongue. “I know that lazy bone head is smart and all, but this is still an area of unknown of the stones full capabilities. If they have something that can destroy or penetrate the shield, then it's over. Do you want that for those bone heads. For your kids!?”

He made a lot of sense and it grated at me. I wanted to prove to myself that I finally was strong enough to face the priests powers, but...he was right. This was no time to act like a hero, especially with my little ones still growing inside of me. 

I had to get out of there.

Our conversation lasted only a moment but we were not the only ones conversing amongst ourselves. They had been speaking to each other as well and the head of them came back to the machine and typed madly. 

“Our masters... have demanded that we... find out what spell you used to protect yourself and your lairs!”

We froze at that and stared at their quaking faces. But I said nothing. Staring in defiance I waited as their smiles quickly turned into frowns. 

“We know you have something on you...we...can't get closer to you....what is that device...around your neck!! Tell us!!” 

Staying silent I continued to stare, making no move to react to the air that was quickly being saturated by their growing crazed rage.

“Flowey.” I whispered. “I need you to sneak away. Go tell my husbands...”

“No can do stupid.”

I flinch as he continues, “Believe it or not, it's your husbands orders that I do not leave unless it was necessary. This is not necessary. You can beat them, and I plan to sit in your hair and watch you kick their fucking ass. Remember what I said in the past. 'It's kill or be killed.' Those words hold true more then ever now Frisk. Theses are not...”

“ANSWER USSS!!!!!!!!!!!” The loud hissing boom of the mic reverberated through the large hall. Me and Flowey flinch and stare back at the warped humans as their shaking seemed to grow even worse. They seemed to flash in and out of existence. Their bodies were black now, almost like shadows, with red glowing eyes and snapping teeth. 

Flowey finished his words, “Look at them Frisk...these things are not humans, nor are they monsters...their undead...tainted by the priests poison. They deserve to rest. You have that power Frisk...”

“If...you...don't...speak...we will make you speak!!!”

Several of the shadows rushed at us in a blurred motion. The distant sound of a clock ticking slowly rang through my ears as time itself slowed around me again. The bodies of the assailants were frozen in mid air as I hear Floweys words speak within my heart, 'Kick their fucking ass sis.'

My face contorted into a ferociously wild grin as the sensation of pure joy and determination radiated from my heart. Roaring out I bunched my muscles and tore through the iron chains sending the metal pieces flying through the air. Several caught the creatures and slammed into them sending them flying away from me. As the metal fragments still fell from the air I moved quickly. I vanished and reappeared behind one creature, grabbing it around it's neck, I used it like a club and began bashing the other creatures that surrounded me. It's squeals saturated the air with a ear piercing sound, but I ignored it as I wielded their bodies into their attacking allies. Tainted humans were sent flying in all directions. Their bodies taking to the air and flattening against hard metal sides and concrete floors, making satisfying squishing sounds as they made contact. 

One came at my back and quickly I jerked my tail around and slammed it into the floor. Trying to hit it with the body I had in hand proved to be fruitless because there was no body left. 

Just a head.

I smack the head into the fallen creatures face and then pivot and turn my body around. Kicking the creature swiftly up from the floor I pivot around again and twist in mid air to slam kick the creature in the middle of its stomach. It squealed as it bowled itself in the middle of several of it's allies that were rushing toward me. 

The feeling of pure glee welled its way through my heart as I tore through the inhuman creatures. I head butted them head on and watched as they took off into the iron siding and flatten against the wall. I punched, kicked, clawed, bit, and tail whipped them so fast I was a blur in the darkness. 

Soon I found myself on all fours, snarling at them. My fangs and shark like teeth bared and dripping with my enemies blood. My scelera had gone completely black and my irises had taken on the colors of my husbands. My fur stood on end as I roared and snapped at the remaining creatures that were backing away from me. Flames licked up from my mouth and nostrils as I huffed great plumes of smoke into the air. My mouth opened and a deafening roar erupted from me in challenge. 

The smell that peppered the air was one that I never smelt from any priest or their followers before. 

'Fear...they smelt of fear. Finally they feared me! They saw me as a threat!!'

Just as the thought processed through my mind a hysterical laugh erupted from the darkness. I gaze around and see that the thing behind the machine was shaking and giggling. The others that retreated also shook. They were all laughing. I frowned at them, wondering what they thought was so funny until I felt an oddly familiar cold sensation prickling my back again.

“Frisk! Behind you!” Flowey yelped in my ear. 

Turning sharply I teleport away as a large bony hand descended onto the place I had just been. I reappear several yards away and turn about to confront a hideous creature. A large meaty mess of human flesh, meat, and bone stared back at me with buggy eyes that dotted its entire head. Its shook just as badly as the human creatures that now laughed at my back.

“Behold monster! Our...great masters... creation! One of our own... has been.... blessed with the first shape.... of our god. Soon he will.... be whole.... and mighty! He just needs... a little bit more....blood.”

The cackling behind me grew as he finished.

“Yours.” 

“For the love of fucks sake!” Flowey cursed in my ear.

I gulped and concentrated on my new attacker. It jiggled closer to me and stopped. It's fowled smell coated the air with its rank stench and we gagged as we watched it's movements. The creatures arms rose from it's sides and a high pitched screech filled the air. I gasped as the noise hit my ears. The noise range through me harshly and I hurriedly turned away from it to run out of the room and the noise. 

It was to much!

As I turned blinding lights hit my vision as the tainted humans flashed me with cameras that they had hidden in their hands.

I screamed. 

Once again I had been blinded and left helpless. 

“Frisk! Frisk!” I could barely hear Flowey's frantic shouts as I laid on my back in withering agony. Something grabs my foot and throws me across the room. My back impacts the wall hard and I grunt as the pain and shock erupt through me. As my body begins to fall something catches me again and throws me. This time I hit the ceiling and I scream as something pierces through my shoulder. 

“FRISK!!” Flowey shouts in my ear as the after effects of the flashes slowly begin to fade. My vision just returns slowly and all I see a large grotesque shape reaching up for me again. I try to concentrate on teleporting, but my mind was still buzzing from the flashes. I was helpless as the meaty testicles wrapped around my body and it threw me again. Flying through the air I barely controlled my landing as I flipped and skimmed the floor with my bare clawed feet. Just as I looked up the face of the creature was already upon me and I quickly throw up my paws and catch its yawning jawed face. I fell back onto the ground as I struggled to keep the snapping, pointy teeth away from my face. In desperation I kicked up at it to get it off of me but its many legs anchored it to the floor. Sweat ran down my face as I suddenly heard laughter off to one side. I didn't need to see them to know who it was.

“Poor little monster. You can't fool us....you...fowl demon. We will use the gifts...of our masters... to destroy you...and the rest of your filthy race...once...and for...allll..!!!!”

The creatures power seemed to grow and it became difficult to hold it back. I yelped as its face grew closer and closer. Its saliva pouring down onto my face as Its fowl smell cloaked me in its stench. I whimpered as my arms shook from holding it back and suddenly Flowey flinched. The creature reared back and clawed at its face frantically. Long spikes protruded from its face. Its shrieks erupt out and I screamed from the painful sound. 

“Frisk!! Get the fuck up! Runn!!” Flowey shouts into my ear.

I scramble up off the floor and leap away from the creature and concentrate. Suddenly I was above the buildings roof. Quickly looking around I noticed that it was night and we were in some large junk yard. Dozens of rail road tracks, mounds of metal scrape, discarded cars, boxes, and who knows what littered the ground for miles. 

The shrieking continued below me as the frantic voices of the humans roared up along with it. They were looking for me.

“Don't stand their Frisk! Lets get the fuck away from here!!” Flowey shouts.

I teleport off the roof and reappear a few feet away behind tall mounds of scrap metal. Just as I was about to teleport again a piercing pain erupted up my spine and belly causing me to shriek out in pain. I fell to my knees and onto my side as I grasp my stomach. My vision blurred as the pain increased my belly and pulsed. Covering my mouth with my paw I frantically try to crawl away as the pain intensified even more.

“Frisk whats wrong! Whats happening to you!!??” Flowey asked frantically as blood slowly dropped from my lips.

I gasped out, “M..my babies... I think...there's something...wrong with...my...my...babies!” I bite my paw hard as another wave of pain erupted through me. 

It was so bad!!

Flowey gulps and says, “Listen little sis, you've been through worse. I know you can do this! Just... look..look over there! See that! Get to that mound of junk over there and crawl under it. Understand! We need to hide!!”

I nod and frantically and try to stand to walk but fell again as the pain in my back was to much. So I picked myself up again and stayed on all fours as I slowly pushed myself to get to the dark cover that Flowey suggested. 

“Almost there sis...nice and easy.”

“It hurts so much...brother...”  
He wraps me lightly with his leaves as tears blind my vision along with the pain. Blood continued to drip from my mouth as the pain seemed to reach my very heart. 

'Oh my babies!! Please don't have my babies die!! Please! PEASE PLEASE!! PLEASE!!'

Flowey nuzzles my face gently as he said, “I know sis..,just...just.”

“SHREEWWAAAKKK!”

We freeze as the undeniable sound of the flesh creature filled the air.

It was outside.

With us.

“Frisk move! Move now!”

Fear ate at me and I took off as fast as I could to the dark cover that was just a few feet in front of me. The scream intensified as the creature drew closer and the pain grew with it. Fighting the pain and terror I blindly ran out into an open area, where the moon light shown brightly. Suddenly my back legs failed me and I fell heavily as a shriek of pure agony erupted from my mouth. 

“Frisk!! FRISK!!”

“I can't move my legs!! Flowey!! I can't move my legs!!” Tears flooded my face as I desperately dragged myself to the dark hiding place. Everything in me screamed that it would be safe. My body shivered harshly as my entire front was now dripping with my own blood as it trickled even faster down my lips.

“Come on sis! Please hurry! Your almost there!”

I sniffed as I pulled myself desperately, one inch at a time, across the filthy ground.

“ARRRGHGHAAAA!!”

A sudden painful force slammed into me and I fell several yards away from my target and into a cluster of broken cars. The pain was so horrible I could only stare dazed up at the night sky. The sky was oddly beautiful that night. Filled with stars and a full moon who's glow blanketed the world in its light. 

A sudden memory of another moment in time, in a place far from the nightmare of this moment came to mind. A time when Sans and Papyrus had just proposed to me in the park back in New new new new home. We had laid under the stars and had looked up at the same beautiful full moon as we pointed at star constellations and laughed together.

Tears ran down my cheeks as the pain erased the image and the horrible creatures face came into view as it leered over me. 

“Frisk! Sis...get up! Frisk!!” Floweys voice was distant to my ears as my mind grew fuzzy.

'I've failed...I failed them all...mother, father, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, Flowey, and all my precious friends. My beloved husbands...and my beautiful children...I oh how I have failed you... I...I'm so sorry.'

The creature reared back and several spikes appeared on its many limbs as it prepared to spear me. 

“FRISK!!!” Floweys voice grew more muted by the minute as I stared death in it's ugly face.

Then I could hear it...my heart...no...more then one...heart....hearts....my children!! Where they alright? 

The creatures arms descended toward me.

'My children!!'

The arms were getting closer.

'I can't let them die!!'

The tips were almost upon me.

'THEY WILL NOT DIE!!'

I open my mouth and time slowed. All of the pain seemed to vanish in one quick blink as I felt an intense hot sensation erupt from me. Next thing I knew a column of fire erupted from my jaws and hit the creature square in the face. The flames crashed into the undeads body and sent it flying back with such force that it flew through the air to land several yards away from me. 

However using that ability cost me dearly. 

Slumping backward I had no strength left to fight. 

I was done.

My eyes blankly stared at the creatures burnt body as it shook and quaked. I watched as It quickly split into a smaller form and shook off its burnt body as if it just took off a large blanket. The new body was the size of a human man, but lacked any flesh. Its large lidless eyes stared at me as it's body continued to shake. 

The creature opened it's mouth and said, “Impressive...you...hold a ….great...power...but...it..matters not...I will...kill...you. I will gain the ultimate power...they promised. I will mount your head on a pike!! I will be a GOD!!”

It suddenly vanished and appeared before me. Its meaty hand reaching down and grabbing me by the back of my head and holding me up by my neck. I was as limp as a doll. My limp form pleased the creature as it pulled my head back enough to expose my throat. It's mouth moved close to me and it opened it's mouth to reveal hundreds of black sharp teeth.

I felt Flowey move to attack.

“Raarrrwwrr!!”

A large orange flaming fist suddenly appeared behind me and struck the creature away from me. It flew back screeching as it hit a mound of scrap metal. My body begins to fall but a flaming, clawed, bony, hand wraps around my waist. It drags me up to its flaming body and picks me up. Holding me bridal style the creature pulls me close to its chest. 

“You have got to be shitting me.” Flowey says. His voice filled with awe.

I turn my head weakly and see a creature I never saw before. It was ten feet tall and had the head and body of a wolfs skeleton. The flames acted like skin as it outlined ghost like ears, fur and body around its skeleton that showed underneath. One orange, glowing, eye turned to look down at me and that was when I saw the two, flaming white slashes under it's eye sockets. As I looked up at the odd creatures face I suddenly saw a ghost of an outline of...

“Papyrus?” I said weakly.

The creatures face contorts to a grin that I knew so well. He leans down and a familiar orange tongue descends from his open jaws and licks the top of my nose gently. Reaching up I try to touch his face when an enraged shriek reaches us just as the creature descends from above. Before I could blink Papyrus swiftly moves to the side and the creature crashes down to where we used to be. Just as fast the undead creature erupts from its crash site to attack again and again. Swiftly Papyrus's flaming form doges it's attack. No matter how fast the creature was, Papyrus seemed faster. 

Frustrated the creature raises its arm and several spiky bones erupted from the ground and a line of them rushed toward us. Papyrus raises a finger and flicks it and glowing blue bones descend and crush the sharp spikes into dust. The creature appears behind him and tries to catch him off guard but Papyrus swiftly ducks and kicks out and back, catching the creature in its abdomen and sends it flying off again.

Papyrus then jumps up into the air and lands several yards away landing in another part of the yard. Looking around quickly he finds what he is looking for and gently places me down inside a topless car. 

He turns back around and he says, “Stay here.” His voice was much lower and held a growl like tone. Walking away I watch weakly as Flowey bobs up and down in excitement. 

Just as he walked a few paces away the walking meat wad races out between large towers of junk and toward Papyrus. In his new form Papyrus towered over the creature and he seemed undaunted by it's approach. When it finally neared him it jumps high over his head and sails past him. It was then I realized it wasn't coming for him, it was still after me. 

My eyes widen when they fix themselves to the bugging ones of the meat creature and I almost scream until Papyrus catches it in mid air. He then holds it in his grip and looks it dead in the face as it shrieked out in furry. My ears rang from the noise and I close my eyes at the intense sound until it was suddenly silenced. Slowly opening my eyes I look to where Papyrus stood and see him slowly bring his head up from the creatures body. 

It's head was missing.

He turned his flaming head and spat out a load of ash that drifted up and out into the wind. The rest of the body that remained in his grip caught fire instantly and he shook out his hands as large clumps of ashes fell all around him.

“Wow...” Flowey said at the sight. “He dealt with him as if he was nothing.”

I nodded, equally in awe at his display of power. 

Papyrus turns around and I noticed how cold his expression was. He had killed and it did not faze him. I suddenly knew that something in him must have changed with that form. He wasn't the type to kill easily, but... this new Papyrus, didn't give a damn.

I wasn't sure how I felt about it, but I was to glade that he was safe to give a flying fuck at that moment.

As Papyrus slowly walked back to me I noticed several shadows rise behind him in the distance. I stiffen as I see them and he notices. Turning back around Papyrus lets out a low threatening growl as the priest associates ran up quickly with flashing red eyes. They stop several feet away from his tall flaming form and chattered in such a way they could not be understood. Papyrus stood there in the middle of their semi circle, his flaming tail slowly wagging back and forth as he waited for them to move.

None did and it confused us. That was until I felt a cold sensation on my back and a prickling feeling at my neck. Quickly turning I see a blade fall down at my face. 

I didn't have time to scream.

The blade flashed and before it struck green vines erupted from the side of my head and caught the blade before it struck true. 

“GGERAAAHHH!!!” The creature screams as Flowey's vines explode with thorns. 

Papyrus's howl of outrage erupted into the night as a sudden hoard of creatures suddenly descend from the shadows and surrounded me. Papyrus was attacked at the same time and it seemed like the entire yard was teaming with the defiled humans. They attacked quickly and without mercy. 

It seemed I was done for.

“RAAAAAAAARrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggghh!” Came a loud booming roar before a beam of white light suddenly encased the creatures as they were caught in mid jump above my head. As suddenly as they were there their bodies vanished in the light of the beam. The other creatures, who had attacked Papyrus when he was distracted. Screamed as another being joined the fray. It towered over the open terrain of junk like a mighty titan. Standing twenty feet high the flaming, blue, skeleton dragon let out a roar that caused the entire area to tremble under it's might. It's glowing blue, and gold eye, flashed quickly in its dark socket as it opened its mouth again and another beam of light escaped its mighty jaws. The light scattered the creatures as they fled away from its power and Papyrus's ferocious tenacity as they fought them back together. 

The giant dragon moved slowly over the piles of junk as it roared at the creatures until it settled over the car I laid in. It curls up around the vehicle and guards it protectively as Papyrus barks and snaps at the retreating creatures heals. As the creatures run sudden loud shots could be heard and many of the creatures fall dead. The king and his men suddenly run out from the shadows and take the creatures head on. They shoot, swing swords, and cast spells that catch and completely decimate the creatures before they had time to do much else. 

In the end all the tainted humans were killed off and we stood victorious.

Well...I was still on my back on the seat of the old car. Flowey was jumping up and down in joy in my hair as I sighed in relief as I rolled fully onto my back to looked up at the skeleton dragon's face. The glowing eye looked back down at me with worry. It gave a low growl and huffed as it lowered its great head to me. Lifting my paw up gingerly I touch the flaming nose of the dragon. I smile as it purrs at my touch and it's eye turns to give me its full scrutiny. 

“Hi Sans. Your...a...looking good. Did you get a new hair cut?”

The dragon snorts out a low guffing laugh and the sound reverberates throughout the area. I smile at him as Papyrus, still in his were wolf form, runs up and whimpers at me as he sniffs my bloody nude body. I reach out and touch his snout and caress his face gently as his eye sockets closes and he whines softly at my touch.

My husbands were here with me at last, and my children were....

Suddenly intense pain erupted from my stomach and spine and I reared back as a sharp cry erupts from my lips. It was the worst I ever felt. I quickly grasp my stomach as the pain continued to increase by measures and fear began to eat at me as a horrified scream burst forth and I rear back and wriggle in pain. 

Sans growls in surprise as Papyrus jumps into the car and picks me up into his arms. I could not move as pulses of pain tore through me and curled in his arms and shook. 

“Frisk! Are ya...are the babies??!!” 

'Frisk!?'

'Babe what's wrong!'

The voices of my husbands echo in my head as pain continued to cloud my mind.

As I was in the clutches of agony I hear the kings his men yell, “There's something over there! Look into it!”

And the next thing we hear is a sharp, “Temmie!!”

(There we go guys chapter 27. Finished, completed, finalized, ...yata yata yata. I hope the fighting parts were okay and you don't fall over all of my horrible grammar. That being said, thank you for the amount of support you guys have been giving me since I began and I hope to keep receiving it as the story continues to unfold. Anyway...love and hugs, and wishes for more reviews! Ty, love you...bye bye :D )


	28. Interesting circumstances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the hell! What are the Temmies doing here! Are the babies all right? Whats going on!! AHHHHH!

(Characters belong to Toby Fox, story made by me)

Chapter 28  
Interesting circumstances

 

“Wait come back here!!”

“Mama gonna to be so mad!!”

“Come on! Be good now!”

“TEMMIE! TEMMIE!!”

The sound of young children and a familiar high pitched sound of fellow monsters caused us to turn our heads toward the ruckus. The Kings men were positioned for action as three children ran from between two large piles of metal debris chasing four Temmies that were rushing straight for me and my husbands. 

We gawked at them as the Temmies rushed to our sides as quickly as their little feet could carry them. The children, who were chasing them, stopped dead as they took in the sight before them. 

One of the children, a young boy, pointed up and said, “Dang!! Look at that!! That's a...!”

The second child, slightly older replied, “That's a Flaming, skeleton, dragon!! Damn boy! That's a flaming skeleton dragon!! And look over there! That's a fucking flaming werewolf....!!!”

Smack!

“OW!”

The blow was delivered by the oldest girl who said, “How many times we gots to tell you not to cuss! It ain't civilized.”

The boy looked at her and frowned as he rubbed the spot on the back of his head, “But uncle does it...”

Her hands went to her hips as she glared down at him. “I don't care...!”

The younger child pointed at us and said, “But they be monsters sis! They be monsters!” The childs eyes seemed to glow in awe at the sight of us. 

“Excuse me?” The human king interjects and I lost the rest of the conversation as the Temmies jumped into the car and stared up at us with shaky amazement. Of the four Temmies two were the largest and one of them had a small mustache on its face. The other two were smaller and had little bows all in their hair. One of the larger Temmies, the one without the mustache speaks.

“WOWW!! We hopped to find yous here!” it said with a happy bark.

“YES YES!!” exclaimed the two smaller Temmies.

“I'm mama Temmie! This is my daughters and husband Temmie! We moves here with you princess!!” The Mama Temmie said proudly.

The Father Temmie nods, “Bob agrees!! Bob good husband!”

Daughter one nods so fast her whole body shakes as she squeaked, “Hoi Pwencess!” 

Her sister jumps up and down in excitement and yells, “Hoi, Hoi, Pwencess!! We be good swwooovents!”

We gaped at them for a moment before the pain in my stomach and lower back became to much. I turned away from them and concentrated on breathing slowly and evenly as my stomach began to feel sickish. Papyrus held me close and nuzzled the side of my face as Sans looked at the Temmies with confusion as he grunted at them in a low voice.

“What are you guys doing over here? How the hell did you even...?” 

“Nice lady forgot to check bag!!” Mama Temmie said.

“We sleep in comfy bag! No one find us!!” Bob said as he jumped in excitement.

Papyrus glared at them. “ And no one checked her bags because?”

They smiled as mama Temmie said, “They took Kingy kings private plane!! They land in Kingy Kings private air ports and took them home in limooooo!” 

“Limmoooo!!” The children howled as they jumped excitedly.

Sans slapped his face with a giant claw as Papyrus growled in frustration. Flowey clucked his tongue as he stared at them and said, “You guys are so stupid! Don't you realize the trouble your going to get us, and all monsters, in when the humans find out your here illegally!” He snarled at them.

They looked at Flowey in amazement. Mama Temmie said, “Buts no one finds us yet....”

He interrupts. “They will! You fools! You do know the Priests of purity are here don't you?! You have to know that! We had just finished being abducted and fighting off their lackeys! This land is not safe for any monster! You stupid little....!”

Papyrus uses a large, flaming, clawed hand and placed it gently on Floweies head. Flowey stops and glares up at Papyrus as Papyrus said, “ Enough Flowey. We know how the Temmie are and how they process information is different from other monsters. But understand, if they truly knew the full extent of the consequences of the choices they made, they would not have stroll away to America. Isn't that right my Temmie friends?” He gazes at the Temmies gently and the Temmies faces fell as their bodies shook. Their emotions clouded with shame and fear of what they had done.

 

As they spoke the pain of my injuries were becoming unbearable as I fought not to cry or get sick. However I was unsuccessful as a whimper escapes my lips and I curl tightly against Papyrus flaming body.

“Hey! What's wrong with Princessness?” Temmies daughter 1 asked.

“She looks sicky sick!” Daughter 2 added.

My husbands and Flowey looked at me as I shivered in Papyrus's flaming arms. Papyrus sat down in the car and held his claw over my abdomen and concentrated. I felt his magic and mind try to calm the children down. However the children were fearful and panicked. Thinking that I was under attack again they pushed back until they seemed to notice who it was. Then unexpectedly they fiercely grabbed onto his magic and pulled. I could feel them, their thoughts hectic as their one mind set was to protect me. 

'Protect mama. 

Papa would help. 

Papa is strong.

If we use Papa's magic, we could be there faster to help mama.

Must be out! 

Must help mama!' 

 

Papyrus, surprised by the sudden strong pull from the children, cries out as they began pulling at his magic eagerly. 

“Papyrus!!” Sans transforms quickly and lands next to us. His eye glows brightly as he places his hand over his brothers and concentrates. Feeling his magic, the childrens energy tries to pull it in. He resists, and sent them something akin to a whack as his magic hits theirs harshly. They immediately retreated and released our energy. Sorrow filled their energy as they retreated further away from us. I felt their confusion at the pain and hurt from the knowledge that their parent had hit them. They thought that he didn't like them anymore and the dark sorrow became almost deafening. Tears fell down my eyes as I clutched my stomach fiercely and sent them my love as hard as I could, damning the pain and sickness. They see it and reach out eagerly and take hold of my love and wrap it around them. I could almost feel something akin to an embrace as I felt their energy hold me again. I look at Sans with tears in my eyes and he smiles faintly as he looks at his brother. Papyrus breaths as his magic stabilized and nods to him. They both look at me and kiss my forehead and knock their heads lightly against the sides of mine. Closing our eyes we concentrated inwardly toward our children. Our magic slowly engulfed the children and sent them love and a harsh reprimand. The children still did not seem to understand but welcomed their love non the less, sending their own back in great amounts as they seemed to snuggle in to our embrace. I sighed at their touch and gave them a mental kiss on the head and forgave them. 

Papyrus's form shrank and returned to normal as we worked to calm and soothing the childrens agitation. By the time we were done the children were fully calmed and I could breath again. The pains release, however allowed my brain to process the outer damage of the rest of my body. I groaned as the pain from my battle made itself sharply known. I looked down at my body and saw just how battered I was. My fur was completely matted and covered with debris, blood, and mud. Not to mention I could feel the bruises that could not be seen under the fur on almost every part of my body. Mostly my back and sides. My arm still leaked blood and Sans caught it just as I did and cursed harshly as he snapped his fingers and a first aid kid appeared in his hands. Working quickly he begins to clean the wound as my head began to swim. 

“Princess very hurtie!!” Daughter 1 shouts.

“Owy! Owy!” Daughter 2 agrees.

The Temmie surround us as Papyrus held me close and Sans knelled over me to cover my nudity from the humans. It was then I also noticed that I wasn't the only one nude. Both my husbands bodies were bare of clothes as well. I looked at Sans face in question. He blushes and says, “Um...ah...seems like transforming doesn't exactly save our clothes. They...uh...kinda shredded when we burst into flames the moment we could not find you.”

I tilted my head at him and Papyrus sighs and nuzzles the top of my head as he held me tightly in his arms. 

“We nearly lost you again my love. Damnation this can't keep happening!” A small sob escapes his mouth as he holds me even tighter and I cry out in pain. He loosens his hold as he looks down at my nude and bruised body. His face becomes fierce and Sans looks up at him and seems to get the same idea. Both of their eyes and markings blaze brightly as they asked, “Did they touch you!!”

I shook my head slowly and wave my good paw in the air and heard a tinging sound. I look at my paw and realize that my marriage band was still around my wrist. I lifted the other one gingerly and sighed at the sight. Both were still there.

Looking at my relieved face Sans said, “Whats wrong kid? You look happy about something.”

I smile slightly at him as my head continued to swim and said, “ I feared I lost my wedding bands like I lost my necklace and engagement ring you both gave me.” I licked the side of his face before turning and licking the side of Papyrus's face. 

“I don't want to lose anymore gifts you both have given me. They are so precious to me.” I sigh as I slowly found my vision fading...

“Like you are....”

“Darling?”

“Babe?”

Darkness...

…..................................................................................................................................................................

 

Time was my friend and my greatest enemy. 

When I awoke seemingly minutes later, I had no idea how much time I had lost. Nor at the moment did I give a damn. I was shaking and groggy. My eyes felt gritty and my mouth dry and funny. My ears picked up the sound of unfamiliar voices as my nose sniffed the bedding that I laid upon. It smelt clean and starchy. 

Groaning I struggle to sit up and my paw immediately goes to my stomach. The sensation of a huge lump there startled me fully awake as I tried to open my eyes and found they were fused shut with sleep. Confused and freaking out, a shriek escapes my lips as I throw something that felt like a coverlet off of me. My tail trashed around as my horns banged up against something behind my head. My Paws gripped my face as I tried to rub the grit from my eyes but found it was fused shut like glue. I screamed louder and the sound of my husbands flooded my ears before I feel the air charge around me. It was the familiar sensation of someone teleporting near me. Then the smell of my husbands filled my nostrils as I felt their hands on my shoulders.

“Frisk...Frisk are you alright?”

“Babe whats wrong!” 

I breathed harshly and say, “ I...I can't open my eyes and my stomach feels funny...and...and I ache all over...” Tears fall down my cheeks and I screamed, “Why the fuck am I crying!! Damn it!! What the fuck is wrong with me!! I'm so fucking sick to death of crying! I feel like I do nothing but cry since this shit all started! Fuck!!” As I curse and rage, Sans holds me tightly while I snarled and wept into his neck bone. I was so confused. I could not seem to control my emotions. My chest felt tight and heavy as my head spun with thoughts and emotions that didn't even feel like my own. Seemingly lost in my emotions, I felt trapped and afraid. 

Sans squeezes me a bit before saying in a deep whisper, “Shhh....babe its okay...its fine...Your hormones are probably trying to catch up to you right now. Its okay baby.” I feel his gentle kiss on the top of my head as I shook and wept harder against his shoulder. His words caused mild confusion to rise up in my mind as I struggled to clean up my raging emotions. His touch felt like a cool, soothing balm on my fever ridden body.

Papyrus had left for a short time and returned with a warm cloth for my eyes. He began to wipe my eyes until the crusty sleep was fully washed away. I slowly cracked open my eyes and my blurry vision took in the tired smiles of my husbands as they leaned forward and kissed the top of my head. I held them closely as my body shook harshly. 

“W...whats wrong with me?”

Sans sighed as he said, “As I said Frisk, It seems as if your body is trying to catch up to um....what has happened in the last twenty four hours.” He blushed as he looked down at my belly and reached over and patted it gently. Confused I looked down and my eyes widened as a small shriek escaped my lips. My belly had grown twice the size it had been before. What rested there was a bump, the size of a watermelon, that sat nestled under my breasts. As I looked at the new growth I felt an odd sensation course through me. I saw something push out from my stomach and pressed up against Sans hand. The feeling was so very odd. Feeling something moving inside of you, pushing, twisting, stretching as it grows. It was so odd...so alien to me that all I could do is sit still and feel it.

“Their saying hi.” Papyrus said as he leaned over and kissed the top of my head. 

Eyes wide I could not seem to stop staring at the moving bump that was my belly. Yesterday there was only a small bump there indicating that I was pregnant. Today it was twice the size and it was moving!! Breathing became difficult as the children moved inside of me a bit more restlessly and Sans curled his arm around me.

“Breath babe. Just breath. We're here.” He whispers against my hair and holds one of my paws. Papyrus reaches over and holds my other paw as they hold me in their arms. I closed my eyes as I tried to calm down when I suddenly felt a spark deep within me. Like a small shock up my spine. Then another. Gasping lightly I stretched my mental thoughts further and tried to feel out the source. 

It had come from the children. 

Fascinated, I reach out with my mind and touched them lightly. A pulse answers my touch and I start as I felt them mentally and physically push back at me. Their essence was warm and welcoming as usual, but more profound then ever before. Almost like walking out onto a beach as the sun is setting over the horizon. The warm sensation creeps up inside of me and spreads out like pooling water as I felt it flooding me with its touch. The fear, anxiety, pain, and exhaustion slowly fade until they become nothing more then a memory. Embracing the sensation I open myself up to my husbands who hold me closer as the childrens essence floods all of us in their warmth. For long moments we sit there in one anothers arms, and bask in the innocent touch of our childrens warmth. 

Knock knock!

“Miss, monster, princess, lady! You up now!!?”

A small child ran right into the room and looked up at us with wide eyes. Her face broke out into a huge smile when she saw us and she said, “MAMA, MAMa! Monster lady is awake! She awake mama!!”

She climbs up the side of the bed, quickly and clumsily she climbs until she rolls herself over the covers and onto her her stomach. Just as fast she runs across the sheets toward us until she reaches us and tries to fling herself on me. Sans and Papyrus catch her and tickle her silly. Her adorable giggles filled the air and my heart flipped. 

She was so preciousness!

She seemed to have no fear of my husbands as she hugged them and patted their heads with her tiny hands. She didn't seem to be any older then three and she had so much love and light in her heart that tears slowly fell from my eyes from her purity. Papyrus was in the middle of lifting the small child into the air when she turned to look at me. Seeing my teary face she gasped and struggled in his arms as if desperate to touch me. Papyrus giggles and says, “Careful Clair. You don't want to be to ruff with her, she's been through a lot.”

“Okay Mr. Papyrus sir!” She said with a wide smile.

My husbands smile at her as Papyrus gently places her down in front of me. Staring into my eyes she tilts her head and reaches up to touch my tear stained face. 

“Ohhhh....you look tired and sad. You need more sleep, yes. Mama would say lots of love, good food, and sleep! Get you right up!” 

I smile at her gently and nod. Her reaction to my gesture was priceless. Her eyes widened, her smile grew large, and she giggled loudly. Her arms quickly wrapped around my neck and I leaned forward so she would not bump into my belly. 

“There you are!!” I looked up and saw Denise standing at the door with a glare on her face as she said, “How many times do I have to tell you not to mess with my guests if they don't want to be bothered?” 

Clair just giggled and kissed my cheek before jumping nimbly off the bed and racing out of the room with a happy squeal. I giggled at her retreating form as Denise walks in the room with a tray of food in her hands. 

“I'm so sorry child. That girl is as wild as a fox. Can't seem to get her to listen to nothing.”

I smile up at her. “It is fine. Really. It is good to see you again!” Then a thought hit me as I looked around at the strange room I had awoken in. It was small and kind of cluttered. The smell of cheep perfume and baby powder was faint in the air. The room was filled with flower decorated furniture, wallpaper, and drapery. The floors carpet was spotted and matted but clean. The bed, my husbands and I sat on, was thick with pillows and a huge fluffy blanket.

I looked at Denise with confusion as I asked, “Where exactly am I?”  
…..................................................................................................................................................................

It seemed that while I was unconscious many things had happened in the last 24 hours. After I had fainted from my wounds the Temmies had become livid. The king and his men had just finished talking to the children that had ran after the Temmies and found that the Temmies were staying with them. The children admitted that their mother was Denise and she had no idea that the Temmies where in her bag when she got back from our kingdom. 

They had snuck in themselves.

Now the family struggled to care for them in secret, walking them at night and trying to insure that no one else knew about their existence. However the Temmies proved to be a bit difficult. They were having trouble keeping up with their obsession with petting cute humans and wild need to stretch their limbs everywhere. It was one of the reasons they tried to walk the Temmies in the junk yard. So they wouldn't get caught. 

After their explanation the king frowned on, what seemed to be, another over site on his part that now came back to bite him in the ass. Now we had a new matter with illegal monsters who were in America who could be targeted by the Priests and the American government if they ever found out. When they do, we would not hear the end of it and any peace talks would be nullified.

After Sans talk with the Temmies before I fainted, Papyrus had also put in his two cents and gave the Temmies a fare scolding of his own. This made them sniff, but nodded. They now knew the full consequences of their actions that could inflict on the humans they had involved themselves, and us. When it became clear that we could not leave without taking the Temmies with us the children were livid and would not let the Temmies go. They were a huge pain, but they loved the Temmies very much. 

The king and my husbands found themselves in a corner on how to deal with the crying children and Temmies until Sans indicated that we had to find a place to stay for the night. The children stopped crying when they heard this and became excited at the possibility of having us in their home. After hearing the stories about us they were excited to have us stay with them to find out more about us. So they invited us to stay with them. The king was of course reluctant to involve other people in our affairs but Sans pointed out that they were already involved with housing the Temmies. The king reluctantly agreed and after Sans had snapped some new clothes for him and his brother and a warm blanket for my fainted body, they had snuck through the junk yard and through the night to the childrens home. 

They lived in a large apartment house filled with the childrens family members and neighbors. The apartment was owned by Luna, who had inherited it through a dear friend who passed several years prior. Luckily for us that she did for when we came in she and Denise were livid with the children, excited to see us, and then horrified by what had happened to me when they saw my battered body. They took us in without another thought. They gave the king and his men the only other apartment that was free and us a room in their apartment that was reserved for guests. And doing the laundry. The reason It was cluttered, clothes everywhere!

Now as I had awoken I found myself in another situation where things seemed out of my hands. I was still to weak to do magic properly and with my stomach growing so much in the last 24 hours my husbands wanted me to relax so we would see if the children would grow more in the next few days. However this did prove problematic since we were away from the protection of our shields and only had our stones on hand to protect us. But it would not protect the family if they were to be attacked. So our goal was to leave as soon as possible an return to our homes along with the Temmies. If we could negotiate the Temmies and the family into releasing them into our custody for everyones protection that is. 

However that proved to be difficult since the day I awoke happened to be the same day Denise and Luna were hosting their family reunion and they had invited us to join. They had assured us that they had already told their family about how we were and how friendly we are so we should have a friendly reception.

We had agreed.

How foolish we were.  
…..................................................................................................................................................................

It was an hour and a half after I had awoken and I was currently being pampered by Denise, Luna, and Mama Temmie and her two daughters. Denise and Luna could not seem to stay away from my hair. They brushed it and complimented that if felt soft and silky. They tried every style they could think of that would compliment my face while trying to work around my horns and large fin like ears. The Temmies worked on my claws, horns and fur. Brushing, polishing, and sharpening until I purred with their attention. When Luna and Denise heard me purring they giggled and began teasing me. I could do nothing more then growl a bit but found myself purring more when Denise found my soft spot behind my ears. My foot had thumped the floor and that was it. They laughed so hard and I could not stop blushing from embarrassment. 

It seemed like forever, but they finally finished styling my hair and presented a mirror to me. I stared in shock at the style and blushed. I looked so different from before and almost...fancy. Like a real princess! They had placed a small dash of makeup on my face and the color added some amazing definition. The dark gray and violet eye shadow brought out the sharp coloring of my orange eyes. The faint dash of blush added color to my furred cheeks. A sexy dash of dark red lipstick was painted over my black lips and gave me a haughty look. My hair was done simply. They gave me long bangs that fell over one side of my face like a seductive mask. The rest of my hair fell lushly around my shoulders. I looked amazing!Giggling happily I hugged them to me and they chuckled as I purred into their cheeks with happiness. 

Another twenty minutes had gone by and I was outfitted in a sexy one piece ruby dress that hugged my thick waist and plump breasts. Not to mention that the deep v of the dress dove sharply down my front, revealing a large portion of my breasts. My pregnant stomach pressed thickly against the dress and made the dress look a bit odd, but it still some how worked. Don't know how but it did. I was a bit embarrassed at the outfit but they told me that my husbands would love it. I hoped so.

They offered to replace my collar with any of their other jewelry, but I declined and told them it was for my safety. They understood and left to get get some other jewelry before I could stop them. I rolled my eyes at their eagerness to outfit me in the best they could. Turning to the full length mirror in the room I stared at myself and looked at the woman that they were slowly revealing with their skills. In my hair was a gold flower that I had placed there right after they had finished. A flower that I discovered sitting silently beside my bed after I had asked about it. The flower opened it's eyes and looked at my reflection and said,

“You look good sis.”

I turn my gaze to Flowey in the mirror and smiled faintly.

He looked at me with a soft gaze and smiled softly, “ You look better then you did when you woke up at least.” 

I snorted at him and tossed my head a bit to irritate him. “I know how I looked this evening. I saw the mirror.” I shivered at the memory. I had bags under my eyes, my eye balls were red, I had icky stuff around my eye lids, my fur was matted and tossed as well as my hair, and my breasts and belly were swollen larger then they were before. I was a right mess!

I shook my head at the memory and stared at myself again in the mirror. “At least Denise and Luna know how to do hair. I like the new look. Probably should keep it. The Temmies did a wonderful job with my fur to. I feel so fluffy.” I hug myself a bit and blushed at the red dress. “However I think the dress is a little...bit... revealing.” I petted my stomach in comfort and felt my children pulse under my paw. Their energy was soothing as my paw pads passed over the swell. I smiled softly as I felt two little hands pushing up under my flesh, as if reaching out to me. Trying to keep my tears at bay I sniff and continue to pet my tummy. A faint sound of a throat clearing grabs my attention as Flowey watched me. 

“Frisk?” 

I glanced at Flowey, his expression was cautious. 

“Can I...can I feel...them...to?” His eyes were adverted as if he feared I would say no. 

I smirked gently at him and said, “Of course brother.” 

His flowery face broke out into a joyous smile, one that I haven't seen on his face before that day. Reaching up I take Flowey from my hair and bring him down to my stomach. He leans in carefully and touches his leaves to the bump there. His posture was very tense as if he expected an attack. But it quickly relaxed when the childrens energy embraced him. His little eyes filled with tears as he nuzzles my stomach lovingly and holds it with his leaves. 

I hear him faintly whisper, “Thank you. Thank you. Thanks you...” Over and over he chanted those words as more tears fell down his face. I smiled and closed my eyes as my children met their uncle for the first time.  
…..................................................................................................................................................................

Denise and Luna walked me down the hall as if...well I am but...it was a little unnerving for my friends to keep treating me like a princess when I would rather see us as equals. But they seemed happy to escort and pamper me so I let them. Flowey was back in my hair with a content look on his face. He looked so happy he positively glowed with it. 

The hall was a short one and we quickly entered into a cramped living room where the king, his men, and my husbands stood. I blinked at them in amazement as it seemed I wasn't the only one who was spiffed up for the reunion. The king wore a fine suit that was dark in color and complimented his features nicely. His men wore business suites that were pressed expensive looking. However they all looked dashing in their outfits. Then I turned to see my husbands. 

Holy molly what did they do to them! The brothers wore finely tailored tuxedos of black silk. Both had a red and or blue flower on the tux and they looked so dashing I could not stop staring at them. However I quickly found that I wasn't the only one staring as I heard two breathless gasps. I looked up into the faces of my husbands and saw that their eyes were wide and filled with awe. I turn about in confusion and saw Denise and Luna looking at me with twinkling eyes. Turning back toward them the brothers had walked up to me and grabbed my paws in their hands. They bring my paws to their teeth and I feel the ghost of lips upon my knuckles as they look into my eyes with an intent gaze. 

A harsh blush burned my cheeks and I turned my head for a moment until a mirror caught my attention. I saw the lovely monster that Denise and Luna worked so hard to put together and a thought came to me. 

'I never really tried to flirt like a woman before...mahahahaha.'

However as the idea came to me my husbands beat me to it as they moved as one. Papyrus twirled me around as Sans released my paw and stepped back. Then in one fluid motion Papyrus leaned me down until I was held in a backwards angle and he slid his hand up to my raised foot. Sans slid behind me and grasped my hand and extended it out ward. I felt like I was in the middle of a dance move that had been paused between the two brothers. With cocky grins were firmly in place as they grinned down at me and said as one, “ You look ravishing today my love.” My blush burned harsher as they kissed me. Sans on my wrist, Papyrus on my ankle of my raised foot. 

“AHHH!! My goodness gracious!! So dashing!! Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness!” Denise shrieked happily as she jumped in place. Luna chuckles and pats her arm as she blushes at my husbands display of affection. The king's gaze seemed to be locked on Denise and he blushes off to the side and coughs a bit uncomfortably. 

“All right! All right! Knock it off! She's lovely so what!? Can we please get the party over with so she can rest!” Flowey shouts harshly as he glares at everyone.

The brothers glare at him but they set me up straight on my feet. Sans says, “The weeds right. As much as I hate to say it.” He turns to the ladies and bows to them regally. “Ladies. We are at your command.” 

Luna lifted an eyebrow while Denise blushes and chuckles behind her hands in delight. The kings face seems to blush further at the sound.  
…..................................................................................................................................................................

A few moments later saw us outside in a large secluded yard behind the apartment. The king, my husbands, and I stayed hidden while Denise and Luna started the introductions with their friends and family members. We stood in a small room that smelled slightly of mildew. The paint was pealing and a single roach trotted on by us as if it owned the place. The king looked about with an awed expression on his face while me and the brothers looked on sadly. They were such kind people and to have them live in such a place where things were in such dire need of repair. It saddened me. But I was happy that they did not allow that to defeat them. Same as the monsters and what they had to go through. I had to be strong like them. 

A pair of bony hands landed on my shoulders and gave a comforting squeeze. I didn't have to look at the source of the hands to know who they were and reached up to grasped each hand in comfort. They were with me and that was enough. 

We heard Denise say, “Thank you all for coming today, I would love to start our family get together with introducing some very important friends of ours. Theses are very important friends and colleges that we have met over a short span of time and wished for you all to meet them! First. Bob Saggit and Rick Blows. Two officers who we met when we were flown to the Royal wedding a few days ago! Give a round of applause for them everyone!” 

The room was then filled with the dull roar of enthusiastic claps that erupted from behind the door. 

'The two officers are here?' I thought.

'Wowy. Who would have guessed.' Papyrus added.

'Oh come on you two it was obvious. You saw how Luna and Bob were staring at each other. You could say he has her...hooked.' Sans thought to us as he wiggles his 'eyebrows'.

'OH Gods SANS NO! Not now! DOWN Boy!' Papyrus though furiously.

'I'm not the dog here Wolf-yrus.' Sans sent snickering.

Papyrus's eyes bulged out furiously but he was stopped short by the kings words. “It seems your friends are all gathered here for you princess. It is good to have friends in various places.”

I turn my head to him as he looks down at me with a soft smile. “This could be your chance to open up to common folk. Those who are not government minded and who would really listen to you without thought of gain. Lets show them our best shall we my dear?”

I smile at him and nod.

After the crowd settled down a loud older, female voice began shouting angrily, “Damn it Luna! Why you bring them here! Don't need no cops here! They no good peoples!!”

I could feel Luna and Denise groan as Luna said, “Mama please be good now. Theses fine officers are good folk. They were absolute gentlemen...”

“Ah quit your whining Luna! I raised you better then that! Don't you know what his people represent! Do you have any...”

“I know enough mama now leave it!” Luna shouted angrily.

I heard a muffled humph and the mother finally went silent.

'Damn what got up her ass?' Sans thought.

'I don't think that woman is going to be very friendly...who ever she is.' Papyrus retorted mentally.

'Well whoever she is, my loves, the king is right. We have to do our absolute best to gain as much public notice as possible. Don't lose hope and please stay by my side. I don't want this to be like it was with the reporters. Sans you may need to lend me some of your strength for this. Just in case.'

Sans chuckles and Papyrus shakes his head as we hear Luna begin to call the king out.

'Don't worry baby, I'll be all over it.'

'As well as I. I will not allow anyone to sass you again my dear. You have my word.'

I smiled faintly as the king radioed his men to be ready before the door opened and he stepped out into the yard.

(There you go guys! I'm so very sorry for taking so long for this new update. I've been suffering from headaches, sickness, and uncertainty on how this chapter would come out. I'm sorry its not very interesting right now. However chapter 29 should prove to be very interesting indeed. So hugs to all my readers and a deep bow to you all for the reviews that you write. Please send more when you can, I love to hear from you. Hugs hugs hugs!!” :D )


	29. The family reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and her husbands meet the rest of Luna and Denise's family. It also seems that certain people are getting romantic feelings for each other. A party a party! Wee!

(Characters belong to Toby Fox, story by me)

Chapter 29  
The family reunion

 

We watched as the king began to fiddle with his tie nervously as the doors opened wide, letting in the light of the evening sun. As he stepped through the doors we saw him walk onto the back porch that was currently being used as a stage. His men appeared off from the sides of the porch to flank him as he joined Luna and Denise on their make shift podium. The doors remained open as we stayed far back in the shadows and watched as he stepped between the women and bowed low to the crowd before him. Denise's eyes glowed as she looked at him and Luna smiled fondly and said in a loud voice, “Everyone, I am proud to introduce our host from our wedding trip. the King of.......” 

“What are you getting at girl!!” the voice of the older lady erupted as the sound of something slamming hard onto a surface resounded in the yard. I tensed as the older woman continued, “I've had about enough of you girls! You lie! Lie about everything you do! The lord has told me this, I feel it in my bones! You lie about that fancy freaks wedding! The expensive things you got! Just like your no good father! The both of you! Shame be on your heads! The lord will strike you down for those lies he will!”

Everyone was silent as we felt the tension rise. The emotions rising from the guests was a mix of embarrassment, agreement, and confusion. Luna and Denise's emotions were flooded with horror and embarrassment as that woman raved at them. The kings emotions were oddly hostile toward the woman and I could not understand why. She was being very rude but, the emotion he was broadcasting felt like it was more personal then it should be. I wondered if it was because of his feelings for Denise. He had been acting strange since he met her and wondered if anything happened during the wedding or after the fact that caused him to act in such a way.

The old woman continued to rant as Luna and Denise seemed to shrink into themselves. I watched in growing irritation as the other family members joined in to nay say them. I felt Denise's emotions broil close to tears as Luna held her protectively as her own emotions were on the verge of raging or running. That was when the king finally spoke.

“And who says they are lying?” He said with authority. His back was straight and his posture intimidating as he 

The older woman's voice rose again, “I know they are! They never do anything the lord tells them. Always doing things their own way. That's way they are still unmarried! And that one!” A faint pause as she seems to be pointing to someone. “Is the biggest sinner of my daughters! Twelve children and no husband to show for it!”

“I was married Mama!” Denise cried out. “Why do you have to do this now Mama! Theses are special people we're introducing to you today! Why do you have to embarrass us like this!” I could hear the way her voice was filled with tears. My emotions boiled over as anger grew within me and I found myself marching toward the door as my determination grew. Two bony hands stopped me before I got to far. Before I could question my husbands about their need to detain me the kings voice rang deeply throughout the lawn as he said firmly, “I doubt that very much madam. In the short time I've met your daughters, I found them to be very compassionate, honest, hard working women. Nothing about them seems to come close to the lies you claim they spin, and even if they did, it was due to your own actions.” his voice was harsh and clear as he stared hard out into the yard. We could not see the people past him since the make shift stage was elevated above the lawn so we did not know who he was addressing directly. However I could feel the tension between him and the woman.

After a few moments I heard a huff and a heavy squeak as a body fell back into a chair. The air seemed to clear a bit as I hear Luna take a sigh and Denise groan heavily. The king then clears his throat before speaking again with a tone that was calmer and friendlier as he addressed the rest of Luna and Denise's family.

“I am honored to be here today as theses lovely women have given me and my own shelter in our time of need. Their kind act has not gone unnoticed, and I will do all that I can to pay them back for their generosity.”

A low humph can be heard in the background but it was ignored as the king continued, “ To start with, I have sent out for the best that money could buy.” He raises his hands and clapped them soundly. The lawn was soon flooded with noise as what seemed like an army marched in through the garden gates. The smell of rich food flooded the small room we waited in and caused my stomach to growl fiercely as I licked my lips in anticipation.

“Easy girl, you'll get your turn.” Sans chuckled as he scratches me under the chin. I gave him a half haughty glare before purring at the sensation of his fingers scratching me there. Eyes rolling back my foot begins to stomp the floor before Papyrus stops him with a harsh glare and a bony finger to his teeth. Sans grins and shrugs before nuzzling the side of my face and causing me to purr louder. Papyrus just rolled his eyes and leaned into my other side and held me close to his chest as we listened as the guests oohed and awed the large amount of food the king had ordered for the occasion. Through it all mixed feelings flooded the air and it seemed all well and good. To start off with. The king's mood was smug and satisfied as Denise's mood felt as if she was falling in love fast. Luna was impressed and Bob was highly intrigued and happy as he eyed the good food he planned to dive into. Rick was overjoyed in the prospect of the amount of food that we could hear and smell still being brought in to the garden. The guests were absolutely shocked and pleased at the turn of events and were eager to dive into the delectable morsels that were being placed before them. 

However what bothered me the most was the still violent temperament that was still very prevalent in the area. Whoever that older woman was, and I had a very good guess but didn't want to assume anything, was enraged by it all. As I felt that anger swell I stepped back and looked up at my husbands for a moment. 

They turned and looked at me in question and I said, “I don't think this is a good idea guys. With the way things are right now...that woman out there...do...do you feel her? She's....She's so angry with Luna and Denise over allowing the officers and the king here...” I shook my head. “ I don't think this is such a good idea. I don't want this party ruined because of that woman.” I looked at them evenly. “I can feel it...she...she will cause such a ruckus if we go out there.” I look down sadly. “ This isn't going to work.”

My heart felt heavy at the prospect of turning Denise and Luna down when they went through all the trouble to dress us up for this day, but I could feel it. Deep down...I knew that woman would be a problem for us and them.

Sans and Papyrus looked at me for a few heart beats before stepping up and taking my hands. They brought their other hands up and placed them gently on either side of my head and closed their eyes. Their markings flared and I could feel them asking permission to use my gift to see what I saw. I gave it and closed my eyes and allowed them in. 

The sounds in the background faded as I felt them merge with my mind. In moments, in shocking clarity, we saw an images of the peoples energies. The world was dark and everyone was depicted as glowing orbs of light. Each light a separate color based on their personality and emotions. The kings light was a dazzling multicolored glow, as well as that of his men. The other people were solid colors, like Denise, Luna, and Bob. Their colors were bright and flickered with joy. Ricks light was no where to be seen and it confused us at first until we noticed a bright red ball in the back of all the other lights. This ball blared brightly with an unnatural amount of hate, disgust, and even jealousy. As quickly as the brothers saw it they slowly disengaged from my mind. I found myself growing dizzy and swaying on my feet. They reached up and pulled me closer to them as they were also breathing hard from the experience. Sans huffed out, “Your right baby. Your absolutely right. There's no way we can go out there with that amount of anger and uncontrollable rage waiting for us and those poor girls.” He pulls away from me and looks into my eyes as Papyrus pulls out his phone and presses a few buttons. 

“Paps is going to ring the king and let him know our decision. Then we're going to teleport upstairs where we will wait till the festivities are done. Okay sweet heart?” He held my cheeks gently as I grinned at him from under my long white bangs. I leaned in and kissed him softly on the teeth as I held his forearms, squeezing them gently in appreciation. Sans return kiss was sweet and gentle and as we parted we watched as the king looked back at us through the door way. His phone to his ear he looks dead at me and narrowed his eyes in question. I nodded and smiled, showing him I was doing this out of consideration of Luna and Denise. He seems to understand and nods back at me as he and Papyrus hang up their phones. Turning around Papyrus walks to us and we take each others hands and prepare to teleport.

“Wait a second!” 

We startle and turn to the door as Luna and Denise fly in and stand before us with disbelief in their eyes.

“What are you doing! The king said you were heading back to your room!” Luna said with hurt in her eyes.

“If its because of Mama, please don't pay her no mind! She's always like that. Cursing and cussing everything in sight.” Denise shakes her head and holds herself. “She always like that since Daddy left. After he did that Mama wasn't ever the same. Started calling us devil spawn...”

“And the devil being Daddy.” Luna finished. “She wouldn't ever see anything we did as good. Kept seeing our father in us.” She tuts and stares at us pleadingly. “Please don't let her scare you away! She can't hurt you! Not with the king here and them officers. She's all bark and no bite with them here, I'm sure of it!”

Between the two sisters, I felt their disgust and need like a tidal wave of emotion that smacked me in the face. They were disgusted with their parent and tired of working to please her even though she constantly pushes them away. Their overwelming need to prove their mother wrong in everything that shes said about them time and time again. 

I stared at my friends and closed my eyes. I sent my thoughts to my husbands, 'What do you think? Should we? I'm so worried about the consequences of making the wrong choice. I don't want to hurt them my loves.'

'My love, they know it to. They have to.' Papyrus thought to me as he placed his hand gently on my shoulder. 'But they have confidence in us and they have faith in the idea that they will be able to talk their mother down.'  
Sans came up to my other side and thought, ' I suggest we trust them Frisk. If they are this intent on going through with it then I say take it with both hands.' His own bony hand captures my paw and squeezes tightly. 'Have faith in others Frisk.' He said simply and I smiled at the brothers confidence. I looked at Denise and Luna and saw their anxiousness as they awaited my answer. Sighing as I disengage myself from my husbands and walk up to the two women and hugged them to me. I say softly. “Alright. If you guys really think it will be okay...”

They held me back fiercely.

Denise said, “Ahh baby girl! Your so sweet! Yes! And may the lord strike me down if I don't speak the truth!”

Luna hummed at that as they squeezed me tightly to them. A small zap startles us and we spring apart with a yelp of surprise. I looked down at my stomach as the last traces of electricity evaporated into the air. I looked back up at them and they giggle at my stomach. 

“Don't like us touching their mama huh?” Luna giggles as she gives my tummy a level eye. 

I shrug and say apologetically, “I guess we bumped into them a bit hard.” 

We all chuckle as Flowey said softly into my ear, “Are you sure about this Frisk? I mean...” I nod and he became quiet, accepting my decision. 

A moment later Luna and Denise step back out into the terrace where the king had stood and had been keeping their family members entertained with stories of our homeland and culture. Denise touched the kings arm and he flinched and looked down at her with a clear blush on his face. She smiles up at him and leans up to whisper in his ear. His posture was very stiff as he listened then nodded and stepped away to stand off to the side. He looked all around as if he didn't know where to keep his eyes. I giggled at his behavior and looked at Sans and Papyrus to see if they noticed. They did. Papyrus had a smirk on his face as Sans wiggled his “eyebrows” at me before we positioned ourselves for what was to come next. 

“Thank you your majesty for your riveting story. And I hope you don't mind that I take over for a moment.” Denise said into the microphone as she addressed the king. He shook his head as his blush grew darker. She smiles knowingly at him and looks back out toward the crowd. “As you all were enjoying the kings amazing story and I see quite a few of you delving into his thoughtful gift to us...” 

Several chuckles rise and fall as she paused and eyed people in the audience.

“We were talking to our very last guest of this evening. A very sweet, kind, and special person. She and her husbands were the ones who's wedding we were honored to go....”

“It's unnatural for a woman to marry more then one man! Sounds like she's a hussy! You would know all.....” The mean woman's voice rose again before Luna cut her off to say, “We ask that you give her the greatest of curtsy. Like us all those years ago, when our people were slaves of this land and struggled for our right to stand as equals to those who said we were animals. So to does she and her people struggle. Do not assume anything until you meet them and get to know them for yourselves.” Luna went quiet as the others muttered questioning whispers at one another. The sisters nodded at one another and looked back at us. 

Breathing deeply I took my husbands hands and squeezed them tightly before letting go again and stepping through the doorway and into the light. I closed my eyes against the light at first and slowly opened them to allow my eyes to adjust. The world was a blur of colors before things came into focus. I continued to walk as I took in the fairly large back garden and the large amount of patrons who had attended. Many of them looked just like Denise and Luna. Well they were family so it was to be expected. The hedges of the garden were large and very tall and cut to look like living walls. The guests sat at round white tables with flowers in pots in the middle. Surrounding them were the waiters, waitresses, cooks, and caterers the king had summoned for this day. They had tables overflowing with food of all types and styles artfully placed for the best visual effect. The smell alone caused me to drool a little and I felt Sans and Papyrus push me gently on the back to remind me where I was. Taking in another breath I continue to walk until I was at the very center stage of the back porch. The white railing stood right at my chin and I felt a moments panic before Sans snapped his fingers and a stool appeared. I gave him a thankful glance and he winks and summons one for himself. Papyrus once again helped me up onto the stool so the viewers got their first glance at me. 

Their whispers had become louder when they first saw Papyrus. Me and Sans, were to short to be seen until we were both standing on our own stools. The audience gasped at us. I stayed silent as the voices of the viewers and even the hired help looked at us and talked loud and animatedly. The air was saturated with mixed feelings of fear, doubt, and curiosity. However sadly as we knew would happen Denise and Luna's mother was the loudest of all to show her take of our presence there that day. 

The sound of something slamming on a tables surface caught our attention and our eyes sought the source as everyone became quiet. As we watch, a large obese woman rises with her meaty hands on her hips. She was seated all the way in the back of all the other tables and far from the back porch where we stood. She moved around the table and began to march through the isles toward us. Her gut and hips clashing up against the sides of tables. Bumping them so hard that the contents shook harshly as the other family members tried to keep most of the contents on the table tops. Her aura soaked the very air with her rage and I held my belly with both paws as I tried to stand straight at her approach. Sans and Papyrus moved closer to me and held me between them protectively as the kings guards stood in front of the of the make shift stage to halt the lumbering womans progress. As she approached I felt her intention. 

She wasn't going to stop.

She intended to keep going, even if it meant barreling right through the guards. She didn't think they dared harm her. She was a woman of god, he will protect her. She was also a woman. They would not dare touch her. 

I quickly looked at the king and sent him a silent message with my eyes. He quickly understood and raised his hand to his men and they pulled out their guns and shot at her feet. She stopped with a squeal and several of the family members jumped out of their seats in surprise and fear.

She glared up at us before looking pointedly at Denise and Luna. “You see what you have done! You see the evil you have brought into your very home! They shot at me and I did nothing girls! You see for yourself!”

Luna shook with rage and Bob came up behind her and stood by her side to show his support as she said, “We know what your like Mama! You would have slammed into those guards and kept going. You would have come up here and tried to harm us! Harm her!” She pointed at me and I held my belly even tighter. The pulse of my children resonated within me seeming to sense my unease. For their sake I reached over and grabbed my husbands hands and asked for strength. They gave it and I soaked in their calming waves as Luna and Denise defended me against their mother.

“She is the sweetest and kindest person we have met Mama! And the people and other monsters like her in their kingdom are just as nice! We could learn a thing or to from them.” Denise said as she stood beside her sister. Her hands shook but she stood tall. The king walks next to her and stood by her side as she continued. “ They never hated us because of the color of our skin or how we talk or look. They don't even hate us because we are human! We were greeted with respect and a kindness you don't see much in this day and age! And....” 

“Shut your damn mouth!” Her mother raged at her. Denise and Luna visibly jumped and wilted. An old habit that I recognized all to well. They were trying so hard to brake out of that chain, but some habits die hard.

The mothers body shook in a fine rage as she continued to shout, “ You both are more like your filthy father then I ever imagined! He left us for a slut and you both have become sluts to the devils and evils of that cursed land! That DEMON!” She said as she pointed at me with rage in her eyes. “Can't you not see the horns of Satin himself. The face! Thous cursed eyes! They glow with an unholy light! That thing is Satan! Your in his clutches and I refuse to burn with you!” She turns back to me and yanks open her blouse and plunges her meaty hand deeeeeppppp within her bra. To tell the truth it was a bit funny watching her struggle, because she spent a few moments muttering and cursing as she searched for whatever she was looking for. The kings men kept their guns on her in clear warning but that didn't stop her from continuing. Finally she found what she was looking for as she shouted in triumph and the kings men cocked their guns and warned her not to move. Seeming to unheard them she finally brought the, disturbingly wet, cross from between her breasts. 

Papyrus actually gagged at the sight of it as it emerged from her bosom with a we popping sound. He wasn't the only one as me and Sans also coughed at the sound and sight.

I thought I was going to be sick right then and there.

She holds the wooden cross before me and shouts, “ Demon you will not curse my family! Be gone and take your dark followers with you!” She waved the thing around before me and I looked down at her with a raised eyebrow and a growing feeling of nausea. 

“Oh Mama please stop.” I heard Luna moan as her hand pressed firmly against her face. Denise shook her head and and covered her face with her hands as if the mere sight of their mother acting the way she did embarrassed them. Bob clucks his tongue at their mother as he wraps his arms around Luna and holds her to him to calm her. Rick hops from foot to foot looking uncomfortable as he looked everywhere, but at her or us. The king glares down at the woman and sneers at her while staying close to Denise's side. The kings men were visibly relived, but still kept their guns in a readied position toward the ground in case she makes another move at us again.

I watched the the cross in her hands and felt a stirring sensation in my stomach. I gagged a bit and covered my mouth as a nauseating smell reaches me from the wooden cross. I look at the cross as I leaned over the banister heavily, holding my tummy as the feeling intensified. Sans and Papyrus hold my arms and keep me close between them as the mother laughs out loud. “You see! The demon falls before our lord and savior! Begone you fowl....!” A sudden large stream of vomit flew from between my jaws and fell on her with great splash that threw her back and firmly onto the lawn. The audience rises and runs from the flow of vomit as the mass grew and grew. The guards had moved quickly out of the line of fire and looked between me and her with smirks on their faces. One snickered as he covered his nose from the smell as the very thick vomit covered her completely. 

As the last steady stream of puke left my jaws I lose strength and lean my head over the rail and hold my belly tightly. I moan as the children moved relentlessly within and I cough at the sourness of my throat. Sans and Papyrus rub my belly and kiss the top of my head as one of the kings men ran to get something to clean me off. The king rushes over and pats my back firmly and said, “By the Gods dear! What happened.” 

I shook my head and moaned as another wave of sickness pressed into me. The man comes back and Papyrus takes the cloth and water and cleans my mouth and jaws. I shiver as he cleans me and lean heavily onto Sans as he supports my upper body. The sound of the uneasy family members grows louder as some began to think that the raving woman was right. Some were sickened by the vomit and others thought it was just what she deserved.

Denise and Luna were torn between weather to be worried about their mother or struggling not to laugh at her situation. The later was winning. Bob snickered loudly and tried to look gentlemanly concerned but it was failing as his shoulders were shaking with mirth. Rick had no such problems and was laughing quite vocally. 

Through all this the illness didn't seem to want to ease, even after Papyrus gave me some mint water for the taste in my mouth. Sans looks at Paps and Paps looks back at him and something seemed to pass between them. With a nod Sans leans into me and presses his hand over my stomach as Papyrus mimicked him. They kissed my head and their markings began to glow. The flavor of vomit evaporates fully as I raise my face to the sky and feel a strange power flow through me. My eyes closed as the sound of multiple gasps could be heard in the background. The power traveled through me and my husbands like a warm water on a summer day, flowing and ebbing with gentle pulses as my skin warmed with it. Soon the illness completely ebbs from me and I sighed as Sans and Papyrus took their hands from my belly and kiss the top of my head again gently. I smiled at them gratefully as I sigh and and look back out onto the garden. The on lookers looked at us with awe and surprise. Others looked close to tears. The obese woman was now buried under a mound of flowers that looked lovely and exotic. Flowers I never saw before. However she wasn't impressed as she erupted from them like a great whale as fury and retribution burned in her eyes.

“Your a demon if I've ever saw one! Mark my words! Whoever follows you will know only Satans embrace!” She turns and marches out from the garden almost knocking several people over in her wake.

After her great exit, things became far smoother for everyone involved. We introduced ourselves and were met with a much more enthusiastic welcome then we thought possible. After introductions and a small speech about our goal of joining the humans in peace we feasted at our own table next to the king, Bob and Rick and the two sisters. The food was as decadent as ever and I almost moaned with every bit taken. Actually I think I did moan a few times and every one had fun pointing it out to me to my embarrassment. However the time for eating did not involve much talk as we all just enjoyed the extravagant food and drink. Bob sat by Luna's side and they talked among themselves. Rick was gobbling food like no ones business and Denise and the king were eating side by side as she did all she could to make him blush. My husbands and I looked on with soft smiles on our faces as love seemed to find our friends again. I smiled fondly as a delectable portion of devils food cake entered my mouth and flooded my taste buds with its rich flavor.

When the meal was done we talked to the other family members of Luna and Denise. Some where loud and very outspoken. Others I could not understand for the life of me. They used a dialect so foreign that Luna had to translate some of the meanings to us. We met the three children that had ran after the Temmies into the junk yard. They were Denises and were very funny and happy we weren't angry with them. We hugged them and asked were the Temmies were and they said they had to stay inside so as to not get caught. But with us here now maybe they would be able to come out. We thought about it and asked the king his take on it. He stated that it would be to dangerous if word got out that the Temmies had been there for as long as they had and it would be safer to move them in the cover of night to our homes. The last thing we needed was for that family to be targeted by the Priests. The children were sad but understood. 

They then introduced us to the rest of their brothers and sisters. They all seemed interested in playing with the king and his guards as they tried on their hats and marched around their legs. The kings men laughed heartily and encourage them. Asking if they wanted to join the kings guard one day. Many of the boys and one girl were excited by the very idea of it. Denise giggled as her sons immediately tried to mimic the kingdoms salute. The king's eyes filled with tears and wonder as he played and told the children the story of our land and his kingdom. Their eyes filled with wonder as Denise watched on with a wistful look in her eyes. Luna spent much of her time trying to keep the party running smoothly but found she had nothing to do since the kings hired help worked like a well oiled machine. Bob stayed by her side and talked to her as much as he could. We even saw them sneak off at one point and come back with blushes on their faces. Rick vanished among the crowd as I watched him pop in here and there among the attendees, but I never got a chance to talk to him. In fact, after our meal, it seemed almost impossible to talk to our friends as we ourselves found our attention continuously pulled all over from one relative to the next. Questions were asked and answered as I tried to keep up with the continued rapid fire of curious humans surrounding us. 

However I was also very encouraged by their curiosity. It meant they were listening. It was the first step to our goal and it was a small promising step indeed.

At one point I grew dizzy and Sans took center stage as he directed attention to himself with his jokes. Papyrus walked me off to one side and sat me under a loan willow tree where a comfortable porch swing sat. After he sat me down he huffs out tiredly and sits beside me with his arms on his legs as we watched Sans preform pun after pun. His jokes and puns cause many in attendance to laugh hard and applaud him as he smoothly drew them into his spell. He even went as far as to awe people with his magic. Summoning bones and even his blasters that acted like dogs who fetched the bones and brought them back. He juggled, and lazily moved with fluid motion as his bones became a spectacle of light and motion. I marveled for a moment at how graceful his lazy movements seemed to make him.

Papyrus sighs and says with a small smile on his face, “You know I usually can't stand his puns, but this time I'm grateful for them.” He looks at me and raises an “eyebrow”. “ They allowed us to get a brake for a bit. And ah...” with a smirk on his face he leans over and steals a sweet kiss from my lips. He pulls back for a moment to say, “Also gives me some time with our lovely wife.” He leans in again and deepens his kiss. I moan softly and place my paw on his leg as his own hand rests on top of my paw as he leans further into me. I giggle as his tongue pushes into my mouth and strokes my own softly. As I lean in to capture it and pull it deeper we hear, “Ewwww!”

Startled, we pull apart and look to the side to see several children watching us with child like curiosity. All of them were Denises children. They stared with wide eyes and mixed expressions of awe and interest. However a small five year old had a disgusted look on their face as they ran back screaming, “They kissy! Ewww! They kisssy!!” The other children ran to stop them leaving Clair and another slightly older girl behind. They looked up at us with awe and at our blushes. Papyrus smiles at them and says, “Hello lady Clair, lady Nicky. How can I help you today?” His gentle grin caused the girls to blush and giggle as they ran up to him and he seats them next to us. The older girl Nicky, sat Clair on her lap and held her close as we sat back and watched the children run after the five year old who was still hollering how icky our kiss was. It was a bit embarrassing but everyone was getting a laugh out of it. So it seemed alright so far. 

Nicky looks up at me and asks, “So are you really a princess?” I smile softly and nod and her eyes sparkled as I asked, “You must be Nicky. The little girl your mother mentioned before. Its very nice to meet you my dear.” I bow my head at her and she giggles as she said, “She mentioned me! And you bowed at me! Oh gosh, she is a princess!” She was practically vibrating with excitement now. 

Clair nodded sagely as she said, “Yup, and she need her knights in shinning underwear to protect her from evil!”

I burst out laughing and clamp my paw over my mouth as Clair looked at me with a confused look.

“They do have shining underwear right?” I hold my sides at her adorable expression and look away as my laughter shook me. I gasp out, “Oh! My sides! She's to cute!! Ahahaha!” Papyrus laughs as he tweaks the young girls cheek and says, “We do indeed wear shining underwear my dear! Its the shiniest of the shiny!” 

They both gasp and yell, “Can we see!” 

He rears back and jumps from the seat and says, “Of course not! Our shinny underwear is not for the eyes of ladies! They must be kept secret. They are secret shinny underwear.”

The girls tilt their heads and Clair says, “But we see our brothers underwear all the time.”

Nicky nods, “They run around in them all over the place. One time my brother ran down the block in his undies!”

Me and Papyrus laugh hard as the girls continued with their underwear stories. 

A few moments of laughter later saw the darkening of the sky and lanterns turning on as tables were moved off to the side to make a make shift dance floor. The children danced first. A series of mixed songs that were odd to our ears but seemed to make the children laugh and smile as they danced about in various silly manors. Nicky asked Sans to dance and Clair asked Papyrus to dance with her. I watched on the porch swing with a small smile on my lips as my husbands danced with the little girls. Their smiles and laughs drifted to my ears as I rubbed my paws over my tummy as a wistful smile spread over my lips. My childrens energy and movements were slower now but still gave off calming brushes of energy.

I must have dozed off a bit for a few moments later I found myself in darkness. I was naked and flanked by two brightly glowing orbs of light. Instantly I knew they were my unborn children. Their power was growing so fast that they already felt as powerful as Sans was. 

Trying to ask them what was going on, I opened my mouth and saw a flicker of red lights in the distance in the darkness. My attention focused on it as it seemed to be growing larger and closer with ever moment. The childrens energy pulsed with warning and I looked down at them to notice their agitation. As I looked back up I witnessed a giant, red, clawed hand reaching for us. Threatening to swallow us in its grip.

I jerked up with a gasp and hold my belly as fear peppered the back of my throat with an acidic taste. My eyes take in the scene before me and only see the happy guests that danced and frolicked on the lawn. Sighing I lean back on the swing and suddenly stiffen when I feel a presence next to me. Turning my head slowly I see a middle aged woman sitting next to me with a calm expression on her face. She smiled softly and said, “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you dear. If you don't mind, I noticed that your seem pregnant. Am I right?”

I squinted at her and held my stomach protectively as the fear of the dream still clouded my mind.

She shook her head and said, “No no dear. Its okay. You see, I'm a doctor. I work at Sentera. A hospital not to far from here. I work mostly in child care and helping women deliver their babies. So I was wondering if I could ask you some questions about your pregnancy and if it's the same as a humans?”

I eased up as she talks and I sigh as I felt her energy. She was being truthful and she was genuinely curious. 

I sigh and say truthfully, “ I don't really know. I know that Monsters breed faster then humans. For them its only five months before they give birth. However for me it seems it would be less then that. Around a month or two.”

The woman gasped and said, “My goodness that is fast! So does it matter the species of monster? Is there a difference in times or is it all the same.”

I thought before saying, “No not really. From the way I was told, all monster females have the same duration. Five months. And to us, the monsters don't have a real species separation as humans seem to like to do. We see ourselves as one group. Monsters.” I smile at her softly as she sighs and looks back at the dancing children.

“I wish it was that way with humans.” She looks tired as she continues, “But it seems like a bunch of pompous rich cats want nothing more then to keep the world split so they could milk another crisp dollar from us hard working people. We struggle to survive while they fight over the stupidest things.” 

She shakes her head and says, “I'm sorry little princess. I didn't mean to bother you with all that. You keep following what the lord intended for you and I know you will find your path.”

I flinched on the inside at that. I didn't feel comfortable when people tried to use their religion to justify my fate and that my path was set. However I knew she was just trying to be kind so I kept my mouth shut and nodded.

“But your doing alright now dear? That um...vomit you produced was quite a bit if not..um..impressively large amount.” She giggles and I blush and nod, “Yes I'm so sorry for that. There was an odd smell coming from that cross in her hand and it was so bad! I just could not hold back. I didn't even know I could vomit so much.” 

She nods and pats my arm, “Well that bitch deserved it. Excuse my french dear but she did. Some of the older members of the family follow her, but the slightly younger generation don't.” She rises and says softly, “If you have any more problems just let me know okay? I'll be over here.” 

I nod and thank her for her concern before she walks away and back to her other relatives.

I lean back heavily and look up through the branches and stare at the stars far above me. My paws rubbing my stomach slowly as Flowey whispers, “You doing better Frisk? Your husbands shouldn't leave you alone this long.” 

I sigh as I said, “I'm fine Flowey and its alright, their not far away and they can still see me.

“I know Frisk, but remember were not suppose to lose focus here. The Temmies are hiding right now but the Priests could be stalking us as well. Don't forget Frisk please.” 

I blink up into the night sky and say, “Its really hard not to Flowey. They always seem to be dogging my steps, hunting me down with no remorse.” 

“BOO!” 

I screech and sit up and see Clairs little face beaming up at me as she and Nicky rush up to sit on either side of me and curl up next to my body.

“We scares you!” Nicky said as she hugs me tightly to her. 

“We scares you! Scares you!” Clair chants as she hugs my other side. 

“Even monsters get scared!” Nicky giggles as I wrap my arms around them and hold them close.

Flowey sighs in my ear and mutters, “Almost had a heart attack.”

I giggle at his words and rock the porch swing as the little girls chuckle into my sides. 

“Yes my dears. Even monsters can feel fear and become scared.”

“But...but your monsters. You shouldn't fear anything.” Clair said as she looked at me with wide eyes. 

I look at her warmly before shutting my eyes and leaning my head back onto the seat. As the wind blows through my fur and hair I say, “There is a lot that monsters fear dear. Nothing is as simple as you think. Monsters have much to fear.”

As the last of those words left my lips the sound a loud metallic click rang in my ears before I opened my eyes and found myself staring at the end of a gun's barrel.

 

(Okay guys! So very sorry for this late chapter. I was having trouble writing this one and figuring out how it should flow. Anyway I hope this is okay and that you guys come back for more :D. Work is going to be really sketchy for a while so I will try to continue with a chapter every week or so. Don't worry I will continue to work on this until I'm done. :3 I wouldn't stop. I want this done myself. I find myself rereading my own chapters and getting disappointed if there aren't anymore. Then I remind myself. Dummy your writing it! Ahaha! Anyway you guys have a lovely week and remember to come back to read future chapters :D hugs hugs and all that noise :D. Weee!)


	30. The invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party is about to be crashed in the worst way possible. A full invasion is underway and things are going to get a little dark.

(Characters belong to Toby fox, story by me)

Chapter 30  
The invasion

 

Fear, like any drug, can effect people differently. For some, it could tranquilize their bodies so they could neither move nor think. Others it gives power and speed as they run for the hills as fast as they could. And for a select few it gives a nauseating mixture of both.

I seem to be one of those few. 

Staring at the barrel of the gun caused my body to freeze and my mind to work over time. My heart thudded painfully as thoughts of the children in my body and in my arms came to mind. They were in as much danger as I was and I had to find a way to get them as far from danger as possible. 

And I had to do it quickly.

The person who wielded the gun was behind a wall of the bushes. A rank smell being the only indication of them as their very mind seemed empty to me. It only gave me a moment of confusion before I heard the trigger slowly being pulled back.

They weren't there to trade words.

They were there to kill. 

Without another thought I teleported the children away from me and slashed the mans arm. The gun went off and I felt a searing pain glance my arm. The sound of the gun echoed out loudly as Nicky and Clair reappeared screaming in fear in the center of the make shift dance circle. A mans scream echoed over theirs as I roared and snatched the gun from his hand. Leaping away quickly I land in the center of the the family members and shouted, “Everyone inside! Quickly!” 

Just as I said that I felt a series of violent intentions spark all around me. 

They where here and they had us surrounded. 

Before I could move shoots rang all around me and I screamed in fear as lights exploded from all around. I held my tummy away and curled myself up on the ground fearing that my children would get hurt. 

Nothing hit me.

Shivering I looked up to see the family members screaming and running back into the premises as Sans and Papyrus stood boldly before me having blocked the attacks aimed for us. Their bodies burst into flames as they unleashed their power. Sans a shocking blue, while Papyrus had a vibrant Orange as they glared out into the darkened yard. The malevolence seemed to rise by the score as they waited for the next attack. 

Sans said, “Your highness! Get everyone inside now! Do as the princess says! Hurry! We'll hold them off!” 

The kings men herded the family into the building as the king himself ran to me and picked me up and into his arms. Still gripping my belly I looked up to see a sudden swarm of Priest followers tumbling mindlessly over the hedges. Their bodies whipping about like boneless things as they cased after us. I watched in horror as my husbands stood before them all. Their backs straight and their bodies aglow with their fiery energy. 

The king hissed as he saw the flood of evil creatures tumbling after us and almost called out to the brothers. However he held back as if he heard something that I could not. Looking between him and my husbands I knew what they had decided. 

They were staying to fight.

A fresh wave of fear rocketed through me and I almost screamed out when a sharp memory shot through me. Their faces and gentle smiles as they told me to believe in them....to trust them. To have faith in their abilities. The memory was quick and instant and I knew I had to believe in them. Touching my belly I realized that I wasn't the only one at stake and had to protect myself and our children.

I felt more then saw the smirks on my husbands faces when they felt my decision. Sending them my love, I wished them well and to watch themselves. To come back to me in one piece.

They sent a sensation of a nod as an answer. 

This all passed in short moments before the king held me tightly to him and ran quickly toward the apartment building. We hear Flowey shout to them, “Don't you dare die on her you bone heads! I'll fucking reset everything just to spite you!”

I hear Sans laugh harshly as sharp fangs exploded in his mouth and he gave Flowey a friendly middle finger in answer. As the king jumped high onto the balcony and through the double doors, I had a moment of a clear picture of my husbands, two flaming lights in the center of an ugly black sea of dozens of Priests followers. Their glowing eyes and ugly smiles a stuff of nightmares before the radiance of my lovers.

Then the door closed and my heart cried out to them as I held the king's jacket in a firm fist and cried in frustration.

He held me close and pressed my head to his chest. The sound of his human heart pulsed loudly in my ear as he strove through the darkness of the hallways.  
…..................................................................................................................................................................

Everyone was taken into the large basement were the children had hid the Temmies. The guests, many who didn't know of the Temmies existence, were shocked upon seeing the Temmies at first. The king quickly explained that they were our guests and with us. The family bought it before they settled down in the odd decorated basement that the Temmies had put together when they had first came here. Many strings of multicolored lights in every shade and color were strung up here and there, like tiny stars. The cement floor was covered almost completely with large fluffy pillows of every size and shape. Some people tripped over them but did not complain. 

Why would they.

We were under attack.

Their minds were on whether or not they were going to get out of this alive.

The Temmies seemed to know something was up since they didn't greet us with their usual innocent enthusiasm. They were quiet and shaking. Fear evident in their eyes and moments as they followed Denise and Luna about as the two women hurried people into the farthest corner of the basement that was the thickest with cement. Large doors shut behind us as the kings men had separated into three groups. One that would stand outside and protect the door from intruders, another went to throughout the building to warn the neighbors to stay in their homes until the danger passed, and the other stayed with us.

I was placed in the very center of the human relatives by the king himself. He kisses my forehead softly and said to me, “Your husbands know what they are doing my dear. They are brave men who have more power then all of us combined. They will not allow those scum through. Have faith in that dear.”

I nodded weakly as I reached my arm up to touch his cheek and gasped in pain. Looking down I see a dark splotch on my red dress on my arm, and when I looked at his tux I noticed a red stain there. I glared at the wound and held my paw over it. I hissed as the pain suddenly made me suddenly dizzy. Seeing the blood on us the king quickly pulls up my sleeves and we see the deep gash there. The wound seeped a large amount of blood, more then I thought it should. Another wave of dizziness caused me to moan as my head fell upon the kings chest.

The children see my wound and gasp out. Their gasps and fretful noises grabs the adults attention and they see me and my bleeding arm. Their eyes widen as they clutch their loved ones and a few even asked if I would be alright. I tried to nod but the waves of dizziness were making me feel so sick that I could only moan and clutch the wound tightly. The doctor, who I had met earlier, rushes to my side and inspects the wound. 

“Its pretty deep.” She said, “However I never saw anything like this. It looks burned but it also looks like an explosion went off around her arm. But it's just speculation at the moment. Two much blood to truly tell for sure. We need to clean this up so I can see it clearer.” 

The king picked me back up and away from the panicked relatives as blood continued to spill from my open wound. However we didn't get far as one of them reaches for the kings arm and stops him. They say in a fear filled voice, “Wait a minute there! What is going on?! What is happening here! What were those...those things! They looked like demons straight from hell! Are they here to kill us? Or....” The person stopped as they could not seem to think of anything else to say.

The king was hesitant at first, unsure of what to reveal without scaring them further. But I knew lying would not solve anything. So I said softly, “They are men who follow a religious cult of priests known as the Priests of Purity. They are here because...” I sigh and turn my head in exhaustion and fear of their reprimand, “Because of us. Because of their hate for monsters and what we represent to them. They will do anything they can to wipe us out.”

The family gasps and someone said, “They are here! For you!? Then why are we hiding here? If they just wanted the monsters then...”

Denise, who had been trying to settle her children down marches up beside the king in a fine rage. She glares at the person who had spoke and said, “How dare you! You have no idea what is going on here! They are being hunted! They can't help that! I saw with my own two eyes what theses “Priests” do. How they attack and terrify the monsters.” She walks up and holds my hand tightly in hers as she looks at the Doctor. 

“Fix up our little princess Marry. She's a good girl and god has plans for her yet.”

Marry nods firmly as she and the king take me to a secluded corner of the basement where they had access to light and a pallet bed the Temmies had placed there. As they lay me down, the king sits by my back as Marry cuts away the ruined dress leaves to take a better look at my injury. The family members could be heard joining in on the conversation as they agreed with the speaker. Why should they be punished when we were the ones being hunted? Why should they suffer when it was our fault for showing up to begin with. Denise, Luna, and Bob stood by me however. They argued about the things we suffered through and how kind and good we are. Many of them didn't want to believe it. They just could not believe it. I chuckled darkly to myself when I recalled that it was only a few minutes ago that they seemed so open and kind. How quickly opinions change in dire situations like this. How quickly humans seem to want to point blame so they seemed faultless. Tears slid down my face as I silently waited for Ms. Marry to finish looking over my wound.

The Temmies walk up to us and watched as Marry takes out what clean materials they could find and cleans my wound. What she found under the cut made the king curse viciously. Under all the blood was a fierce, deep, bullet wound. It was red and inflamed and as I watched it glowed with an unnatural green light. 

In fear I gripped my tummy and shake as the pain intensified and my stomach began to churn. 

“Don't look at it Frisk!” The king said as he covered my eyes with his large hand. I jerk in panic as he continued, “That's a wound from the same bullet that left you in the hospital a year ago. However this one is more concentrated. Its just a graze but if we don't do something fast it could poison your blood stream and....” he halts and I could only guess what he was getting at.

It could kill my babies and me.

Fear ate at me at the idea and my heart pumped like mad. The king cursed again and held me tightly in his arms, “Calm yourself child! That will only spread it faster.” 

I began to shake. A fierce cold was settling in my bones and my teeth began to chatter. The Temmies chirped and ran up to me. They fell lightly upon my body and hoovered their paws over the inflamed wound. 

Ms. Merry exclaimed, “What are you all doing! You'll infect the...!” before she could finish the Temmies magic rose around us. I hissed in pain as the magic seeped into my blood stream and proceeded to burn the poison of the bullet. Trying to hold in my cries of pain, I grasped my paw over my mouth and cried out against the paw pad of my paw. 

It was excruciating. 

Tears fell from my eyes as the burning seemed to continue on forever. Finally it settled and I found myself blacking out against the kings chest.   
…..................................................................................................................................................................

When I opened my eyes next it was to a dark room filled with frightened whispers and sudden loud bangs, thumps, blasts, and screams. I gingerly raise myself and held my tummy as an aching pain made itself known. Raising my eyes I see Ms. Merrys gaze as she sat by my side with an anxious look on her face. Her hands shook and her brow was covered in sweat as another ear piercing scream filled the air around us.

“Ms...Merry?” I asked cautiously. Daring not to raise my voice above a whisper. She blinks down at me and pushes me gently back on the make shift pallet. 

“Don't you move honey. There's some real fierce sounding battle your husbands are putting up out there. It seems to go on forever.” She shivers and holds herself. “Never thought I would live to experience something like this. Those be the Priests of Purity?” She makes a disapproving humming noise as she shakes her head, “I knew they were a huge organization against monster immigration to the united states, but I never knew they be like this.”

I cock my head at her and said, “Wait what? The Priests are known here?”

She looks at me and nods, “Well yeah honey. They seemed to just show up out of the wood work the moment monsters were finally announced to exist. Been all over the news. Their backed by several big cat members in congress right now. Raising a hefty following of fools to.” She turns her head to the locked doors where the kings men stood at the ready. “Never thought to be in something like this. The lord bless me today. I am his sheep and he be my...” 

A crashing sound, followed by a roar drew our attention to the doorway. The people huddling in the basement shrieked and cried out as the king and his men line up in front of the door. Their guns and swords ready. They chant as one and their crystal pendents shine through the darkly little basement. White light surrounds us as a barrier forms around them and everyone in the room just as the door crashes open. The body of two of the kings men, who had been guarding the door way, flew through the opening and crashed against the barrier hard. Their bodies shattered into so much dust causing everyone to cry out in panic. Tears fell from my eyes at the death of my human friends as a giant thing lumbered through the destroyed door way.

An inhuman creature stood just outside of the door. Made of meat, bone, and slime, it stared at us with glowing, bulging, eyes. Its sharp needle like teeth protruded from its face as its head slowly looked at all that was within the room. The onlookers screamed and shrank away. They prayed to their god as the unholy apparition slowly slid into the room. Its bulky body taking up a great deal of space as it stood the kings men, looking down at them with, what seemed to be a glint of superiority. It was confident that it will get what it wanted.

'Where were my husbands? Are they?', in panic I searched out their energy and found them alive and well. They were still fighting back the priests followers and their power was holding stronger then ever. 

But this thing, had gotten through. How I wasn't sure, but I knew that it would cause trouble if we didn't deal with it fast.

I stare at it as its shining eyes seem to find mine behind the kings barrier. My spine stiffens as I felt its intent. It was so loud as if it screamed at me in challenge. 

It had an ability that It could render everyone in this room helpless. One long shriek would crash the kings barrier and everyone within it will be helpless.

My panic filled eyes looked at the people huddled in the corner. Their eyes wide in horror as they prayed and begged for salvation. The children huddling in their parents arms begging, crying, screaming for the monster to go away. 

The monster to go away.

The monster...

Tears filled my eyes as an idea formed. Knowing the things intentions, I new that I could not let it pass. I had to do something. But neither was I going to give in without a fight. 

“Frisk...Frisk whatever your thinking stop thinking it.” Flowey said harshly into my ear.

“I have to Flowey.” I said as I glanced into the eyes of Clair and Nicky. “I have to.”

“Frisk, think of your children, your husbands! They would be....”

Just then the hairs on the back of my neck raised and I looked over at the creature. Its jaws were opening. 

It was about to attack!!

Without another thought I teleported to the other side of the kings shield and stood before the creature. Everyone gasps and the king screams, “FRISK! Child, get away from that thing!”

I looked it in the eyes and said, “It was about to attack with something that would have made everyone here helpless. I will not allow this thing to hurt you all!” 

“Nooo! Baby girl get back over here! Oh lordy Jesus!” Luna cried out as she held her sister tightly to her. Bob held them close as he beheld the creature with wide terrified eyes. He crossed himself and began to pray louder.

“No princess!” the Temmies cried! “No no no no no!!” but they could not go past the barrier. They shook as they cried, “Don't die princess!” 

I looked at the creature before me and held my belly with one paw. I felt the creature contemplate its next move and I said smoothly, “ I don't fucking plan to.”

The creature smirks down at me and the light in it's eyes seemed to glint brighter.

It attacks.

As it moves time slows again until everything seemed to ground to a halt. The slowing of the air around me the feel of distortion. It was then I knew that whatever I was connected to, be it the brothers father or another power, it was helping me now. Slowing time to allow me judge my next course of action. I closed my eyes briefly and begged it to help me finish this thing off. 

A sudden odd sensation coursed through me as I heard an odd sound of typing. Words appeared within my mind say simply, ' I would not have it any other way. Kick that ugly son of a bitches ass Frisk. You have the power. Use it!'

I opened my eyes in shock as I felt power surge through me. A burning sensation scorched my cheeks and I screamed out as a fire seemed to burn in my chest. My form began to shift, bend and stretch. I grew and grew and felt muscles grow and harden as strong as any steal. When I was done I rose higher then the creature before me as it still seemed to be frozen in mid attack. Heck I was so tall I had to hunch over to fit in the room itself.

My eyes glowed as I took the time to look at my new form. If I could compare it to anything I would say I had turned into a giant werecat. My eyes felt impossibly big and my teeth felt to large for my mouth. My tail was long and powerful and my paws were tipped with twelve inch claws. I was a furred killing machine. 

And I would not have had it any other way. 

“Holey shit Frisk! What the fuck happened!? Why is that thing frozen? What the hell happened to you? Whats going on!” 

I forgot about Flowey, who was in my hair, and said, “Flowey are you alright?” 

“Ye...yeah I think I am. I just don't understand what is going on! What the hell happened to ya?”

I looked at the creature as I felt time slowly start up again. “I don't really know either Flowey, but I need you to concentrate okay. Time is about to start again. This thing will attack and I need you focused.”

“Frisk?”

Time speed up with a sudden popping sound and the creatures form flashed at me with incredible speed. I caught its meaty, bony, hands in my claws and took a great deal of satisfaction as it looked up at my large eyed face and saw my own fanged teeth grinning down at it. The family screamed behind me as the king and his men cursed in shock at my sudden transformation, that to them, was instantaneous. 

Not giving The thing a chance to think, I reared my fist back and slammed it into the creatures face. It was thrown back out into the hall and I raced after it. Stopping just outside of the doors I looked back and Flowey twitched his roots. Sudden large vines rose from the ground and picked up the ruined doors and stitched them back together again with their own bodies. After firmly lacing themselves into place the vines became hard as thorns erupted from their forms. Soon all was still. The door was firmly closed off.

I nodded to Flowey and looked back at my prey only to find it gone. Snarling in agitation I sniffed out the air. My large feline ears took in the sounds of the battle that still took place outside. I knew that if I traveled in that direction that I would endanger myself or my husbands even further. Finding that abomination as quickly as possible was the best solution that I could hope to gain.

With that in mind I lower my large body to the floor and stalk out my prey on all fours. Putting my sniffer to work as I smelled the halls for the creature. It's stench seemed to perfume the air completely with its stomach churning odor. I followed the strongest smell down a long dark hall way as my eyes cut the darkness, seeing every detail as if it was noon time. Its smell was getting stronger when my stone collar pulsed and I new it was close. 

Its thoughts gave it away as it fell from the ceiling to slam into my back. I dogged it and reared back around with snapping fangs. My teeth find its flesh and I bury it deeply as it screamed at me. Its bony hands slashed at me, trying to tear at me, but I held it back with my own clawed hands. Raising my neck and upper body fully, I lift it easily into the air and began to toss it into the stone wall at the end of the hall when its feet kicked close to my stomach. I shrieked at the impact and instead threw it into the ground instead. Grabbing it fiercely by the neck I continued to slam the creature down with a force that caused a deep hole to appear when it impact against the stone floor. I did not let up until it's remains were so much meaty mash on the ground. Its form so much gunk and blood on my hands and fur that it looked like I put my hands all over raw pate. 

It was completely destroyed. 

I sighed and threw the last of it, its fleshy neck, into the far wall where I had planed to throw the fucker earlier. The satisfying sound of meat smacking onto stone reverberated throughout the hall. With a deep sigh I leaned against the cement wall. My non bloody clawed hand rested against my still full tummy. The instant thought of my children being in any danger caused me to lose my cool and kill that thing without another thought. Not that it didn't deserve it, but...oh well. Whats done was done.

I grin down at the mass and gave it a long, well deserved clawed middle finger before I spat on its remains. I huffed in satisfaction and begin to lean away from the wall when I heard a small voice say,

“Princessness?”

I turn and see one of the Temmie daughters standing at the end of the hallway. My fur stands on end as instant fear rips through me. I quickly say, “Sweet heart come over here now!” She cocks her head and takes a step forward.

A shot resonates through the hall and the little Temmie vanishes in a flash of ashes. My heart stops. Flowey curses loudly as the little Temmies ashes scatter about the floor as a harsh laugh fills the dark hall way, “I gots one! I gots me a monster! Ahahahahah! You guys didn't even see! But I gots me one! Steve! You big pile of shit where are ya! Come over here and look what I did! Steve!” 

My veins had become icy and hot as one of my people's children had been assassinated before my very eyes. A sudden hollow sensation takes over me as I walk over to the ashes of the Temmie girl and I stared down at them as if in shock. Maybe I was. I saw a bow, that had been hers fluttering among the ashes and I reached down to pick it up.

“There be another one! Whooweee! Two for, two now man! This big un going on my wall! Hail the Priests of Purity!” I heard the sound of a gun cock. 

My mind snaps.

With a frightful roar I teleported to the grinning man and swiped at him. His whole body suddenly became so much meat under my claws. The remains fall in a bloody mass and I stare at them blindly. My breaths come out harshly as I stared down at the meaty mass. Suddenly the sound of the battle outside catches my attention. I could feel my husbands frustration at the contentious attack of the Priests followers. There seemed to be no end to them and their power was growing weaker. 

My eyes wide, and my heart hollow, I took a step in their direction and felt something hard under my foot. I looked down and saw the shotgun that took little Temmies life. A pulse beats around me and I step off of it and pick it up between my fingers before proceeding out into the back yard again. When I arrived the yard was littered with flesh, blood, bones, and burning bodies. Papyrus had already taken his werewolf form and Sans had sprouted horns, a tail, and wings. They were still fighting the seemingly endless bombardment of humans that continued to spill from the hedges like a living wave of insects. One in particular seemed to be giving my husbands a hard time as he used his followers like a living shield as he weaved in and out of their flowing bodies trying to whittle down my husbands strength. I felt my mind suddenly filling with a red, vivid, color. A color that grew with each second as I listened to him laugh and taunt my lovers as he attacked and hid attacked and hid. Over and over like a cowered.

The shotguns cold body rested in my hands and I twirled it between my fingers before I arched my arm back and smoothly launched it into the wave of humans.

“AARRGHGHHH!!” Came the gargling cry. The leader fell out of his human wave with the gun firmly logged between his eyes. He fell dead and useless as the human wave collapsed and the red eyed followers looked at their leader in confusion. 

I didn't give anyone a chance to do more then gawk. Swiftly I attacked them. My body was a blur of motion as I cut through the priests with smooth motions. A pile of dead bodies raised around me before anyone noticed I was there. 

The followers, now leaderless, screamed and tried to run.

I refused to give them the chance. That night I had become the killing machine, the creature of nightmares. They had taken a life from me. They did it with a smile and joy in their hearts. Their ignorance cost them their humanity and their stupidity would cost them their lives. I was damned sure going to make it so.

Time once again played a part as I tore through the followers as easily as a hot knife through butter. It seemed to speed up for me. Mere moments seemed to go by as the mindless shrieks of the dyeing filled my ears. But it never seemed to be enough. The faces all looked the same to me. The damned screeching, crying for mercy, the begging to their god.

But I knew the truth.

If it was the other way around they would have laughed and killed us. 

Or worse.

I did the most human thing I could have done that made me more human then they ever would have been. 

I put them out of their fucking misery, quickly and painlessly. Well kind of. Some I made sure to feel the pain before ending them swiftly. Had to keep variety you know.

By the time reality came to me I found myself standing in the shadows far back in the yard and away from the light of the back porch. My breaths panting violently as my body shook heavily. I felt sticky and nasty. My eyes looked down at my hands and saw them drenched and stained with blood. The blood ran up my arms turning my white fur completely red with its color. Looking down at my body my entire front was drenched as well. My white breasts, my pregnant belly, all the way down to my clawed feet. Shock zips through me as I notice the bodies around my legs. Raising my head I took in the horrible destructive power that I had just wielded moments prior. The entire yard was covered with the dead bodies of men. They hung from trees, polls, fencing, the buildings walls. Glancing a little higher I noticed a body flat as a pancake against a window ten stories up. 

The shaking suddenly became a full quaking as I suddenly lose all feeling in my legs and landed on my knees heavily squishing the bodies under my weight. My large arms wrapped around my body as the dead smirking eyes of my enemies stared back at me. Fat tears fell down my cheeks as growling sniffles started to escape my lips.

'I had done this? In a fit of anger? Did...did it mean I was just like them? A murderer?'

'Not on your life babe.'

Hearing Sans familiar voice in my mind I looked up and see my husbands walking among the dead like gods of death. They were both back to their original forms and had some how clothed themselves in black robs. Their markings and eyes glowed eerily in the darkness as they looked at me with a thoughtful expression. I shivered at their intense gaze and looked away. Fear eating at me at what they thought of me now. 'Their wife had killed. She had turned into a beast to do it and did it mindlessly. She really was....'

“The most beautiful, selfless, if not idiotic women we know.” Sans added as he walks over and takes my great head in his arms. I felt the blood on my face wetting his robs but he held on tightly. Papyrus walked to my back and held me firmly from behind. They breathed me in, blood, guts, and all and sighed. Their emotions surrounded me with love and affection, if not worry, as we sat among the dead followers of the Priests.

Tears flooded down my face more as I said, “Sans... Papyrus...they...they killed...the little Temmie's daughter...shes....shes...!”

Sans and Papyrus stiffen for a moment before holding me tighter. Papyrus whispers in my ears, “My love it wasn't your fault. You did nothing wrong. She has been truly avenged, my dear, and you have seen it done. You have done right by your people Frisk. Don't ever think you didn't.” Papyrus nuzzles my face and whispers. “I'm so very proud of you my love. You were so fearless.”

I could not smile or feel grateful as the sobbing grew louder. The sight of the little Temmie evaporating into dust when she was right there, right there in front of me...I didn't even know how she got past the kings shielding. Why was she even there?

Sans pets my cheeks and lifts my great head by the chin to look into his glowing eyes. 

“We'll find that out soon baby. But first you need to turn back. That form is causing you strain. That's why your shaking so much.”

I blinked up at him and looked into myself. Indeed I felt the growing exhaustion that the form had on me. He was right. I had to change back, but...my mind felt so disoriented and I didn't really know how to control my change to begin with.

Papyrus chuckles as he pulls away to look into my face. “We will gladly offer our assistance to you my dear. Just trust us.”

I smile faintly at that and say, “I do. With my life I do.”

They smile tiredly at that.

Within a few short moments I was back in my old form, horns and all, and wilted tiredly against my husbands. They held me between them in a tight embrace as my eyes closed and I sighed in relief. I felt them feeding me some of their energy to sustain what I lost. I let their warmth and love flood me and I basked in it as I snuggled into them further.

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS THIS!!!”

Startled we flinched and looked back at the entry way. It seemed the king and his men had deemed it safe to let the guests out, for they all now stood at the back porch with growing horror in their eyes. The king and his men walked out around them and after one look tried to push people back. Bob walked out and cursed in amazement as he saw the dead bodies around us. He looked at us and I saw it in his eyes. He felt fear of us again. The amount of destructive power was evident in the dead bodies and how they died. I felt a sinking sensation in my chest at his and the others expressions. Luna and Denise held their children back as they beheld their destroyed back yard. Their minds going blank as they looked at the carnage in utter horror before looking back at us. They saw us there, covered in blood and alive and whole. They were also scared. Terrified.

I turn my bloody face from them and hold Sans body tightly to mine. Tears flooded down my face as I shivered against the barrage of emotions from the humans.

Fear, horror, disgust, even loathing.

I found myself braking down again. Great sobs left my lips as their emotions flooded me with negativity. Tears rained down my face as my body shook and I cried out, “I'm so sorry! I'm sorry!”

The human emotions and thoughts stopped as they listened to me. 

“I'm so sorry! I just...I just want us to live in peace! I don't want to hurt anyone, damn it, it's the last thing I ever wanted! They attack and hunt us because we're different and weaker then them! I...I can't do this anymore!! Why!!! I....AHHHHHHH!!!!!”

I screamed into Sans chest as I shook violently. Papyrus held me tightly in his arms as they struggled to calm me down. My emotions were all over the place. I could not think clearly, nor did I care. I was tired, so fucking tired. I was done with being hunted, done with human scrutiny, and their never ending fear and distrust of us. Understanding the reasons is one thing, but living it over and over again became an emotional nightmare. I was so ready to wake up. There was nothing I wanted more then to wake up every day next to my husbands and lay there and take in the fact we were alive. Listen to my children get up and bound into the room and giggle and laugh as they try to wake up their fathers. Talk to friends and drink tea on the porch as my husbands and children frolic and play in the yard. 

All I wanted was a life with me and my family...I wanted to live without fear!

Was that to much to fucking ask!?

“Princess lady?” I looked down at the source of the little voice and saw Clair at my feet. In the background I hear the other family members calling her back but she stood looking at me with wide eyes. She...a child...had walked among and on the dead to stand before me. A nude monster covered in the blood of her enemies and embraced by gods of death.

It was almost poetic. 

She reaches up to try to touch my face and I kept it far from her. She didn't need to touch the blood that drenched me there. So instead she touched my hips and pressed her head against the side of it. Her head nuzzling the fur there as I hear her say loud and clear. 

“Princess, was very brave. She...she stood against the bad people and beat them. You... you don't have to apologize. You...you saved us!” She looks up at us with wide eyes and tightened her hold on my fur. “You were so brave! Don't cry please.” tears flooded her eyes as her lips trembled and fat tears fell down her cheeks. “You did nothing wrong!” Her forehead nuzzled against the side of my leg as her cries could be heard by all in the yard. 

My heart warmed at the childs honest words of praise. I looked at Sans and he nods. He summons a black robe that he places over my naked form and ties it in place. I move away from the girl long enough to adjust it around me before I gingerly hug her to the clean material, careful not to touch her with my paws or face. 

I whisper gently to her, “Thank you dear...thank you so much. You are such a little angle. Thank you...”

She sniffs and grabs the front of my rob tightly as she sobs into it more. I lean forward and sigh against her small form as I thanked her continuously as tears ran down my cheeks.   
…..................................................................................................................................................................

A few minutes passed and the king and his men called the local police after talking to Bob about the steps that needed to be taken to explain the monsters need for self defense. Bob was a bit unsure but he said he would be there to help explain the situation if they helped him fill in the gaps. Denise and Luna had waited until we walked Clair out of the bloody yard before jumping on use and checking us for wounds. They were grateful and happy we were in one piece and teased us about the mess. 

I knew they were hiding their fear and horror behind jokes so I bowed to them again and gave them my sincere apology. They shook their heads and hugged me. I stood shocked at their embrace and was even more shocked when Denise's children all flocked around us and hugged our hips and legs as I raised my paws high in the air so they would not touch the blood soaking my fur. Tears fell from my eyes and I raised my head in thanks as the first drops of rain fell upon my face. 

The drops become a shower as the rain seemed to clean off much of the blood from us. The other humans ran inside besides the king, Bob, Luna, Denise, Ms. Merry, Nicky, and Clair. They waited until we had allowed the rain to wash our blood stained bodies before we walked back into the building. As we stepped into the dry interior I shook the water off like a dog causing the humans to laugh at my antics. I smiled as Sans and Papyrus touched my cheeks and shoulders in ruff pets while chuckling at me.

Our sour laughs were short and tainted with the past events that happened moments before. But...we were able to laugh.

In the distance we could hear the scream of sirens as a signal that the police and ambulance where coming our way. I looked at my husbands nervously and they smiled and placed their hands on my shoulders firmly.

“Don't worry kid, were here.”

“That's right dear. We and your friends are here for you. We will talk to the officers together and hope to reach a peaceful conclusion.”

The king and the others nodded though Bob had a strained look on his face. I was about to ask what was wrong when a fissure like sensation ran through me. I felt an odd popping sensation followed by intense pain. I doubled over and clutched my belly as I felt it warm quickly. In that instance I knew...my children...

were ready to be born....

and they were not going to be subtle about it. 

(Okay lords and ladies, here ya go. Another chapter. However I will say ahead of time that next week there will be no chapter. I have five days in a row that I will be working back to back. I will not be able to have the time to sit down and type. I will be way...to tired to think about it. I will however have a whole other week where I will have nothing but time. So look forward for a chapter or two then :3 I thank you guys again for the support as I dish out theses chapters. I already have the story planed out and what will happen next will be an awesome ride for us all! :D Just keep in mind that I have to work and work hard to make up for years of being jobless. I have a lot that needs to be bought and taken care of. 

That being said, I wish you all a happy week that I am working my ass off, and I hugs you all. Until then my lovely readers. )

(P.s. Resiss82, Don't worry about it dear, I understand :D )


	31. The birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Oh noo.. Frisk seems to be in labor! Quick what do we do! Ahhhh!!)

(Sexual content warning)

(Now understand the birthing process that I used in this story is a little odd, but I based it off a real article and video that I encountered of women who indeed experience sexual pleasure from birthing. I thought it was a kinder experience to have Frisk feel pleasure for her birthing then the constant pain she had during every other aspect of her pregnancy. If you find this disgusting, I apologize, but personally if I had to pick between hours of pain, or minutes of pleasure while giving birth, I choose the later any time. :D)

(characters belong to Toby Fox, story by me)

Chapter 31  
The birth

Gasping out at the new sensations taking over me, my world began to blur horribly. An odd ringing sound rose as I felt my tummy heat to the point of being blistering hot. I could barely catch my breath as I felt the power in my body rise uncomfortably fast. 

And I knew the power wasn't my own. 

Laboring for air I started breathing faster as I tried to regain a normal amounts of oxygen. Fear radiated out of me in great waves as I felt suddenly disconnected from everyone and everything. As my body began to wilt to the floor I felt the hands of my husbands on my body, holding me in place. A bony hand lifted my chin and directing my eyes to the face of Sans. His glowing eyes filled with concern as his mouth called my name over and over again. Papyrus's face was also there. His eye sockets contorted in pure fear as I felt myself growing sicker by the minute. 

'Something must be wrong' 

I thought as fear clouded my mind.

'Something was wrong with my babies!'

Sans holds me close as Papyrus feels the swell of my belly. Their emotions spike as they feel the rise of power surrounding the children inside of me. The humans watched on as my husbands held me and wrapped me in their embrace. The brothers eyes glowing eerily in the darkness as their power pushes out around them. I sigh as some of the discomfort and dizziness leaves me, but the burning feeling continued to grow, along with my uncomfortable knowledge of what was happening inside of me. 

“Their...Their coming...” I say weakly as I stare into the eyes of my husbands. Papyrus and Sans eyes light up in fear and surprise at my words, but they nod to me in understanding. Sans looks up at the human kings face and says, “She can't stay here any longer. We have to get her back to our home as fast as possible. The air here is to thick with miasma from the followers bodies. If we don't move her soon...we could lose them all.” 

The kings eyes fill with understanding as he nods and snaps his fingers for his men. Denise, Luna, Bob, and Ms. Merry look on with lost expressions as his men form around him. He gives sharp orders for them to prepare to head out. Some were to stay and help Luna, Denise, and Bob with the police reports, while a few others remained to clean up the dead. The remaining few and strongest would come with us as we left the apartment. They did not know if any of the followers would still be after us and they did not want to give them any chances.

Ms. Merry walked up to me as the king gave his orders and said, “Sweet heart are you...going to be okay? I can help if I can but, I'm afraid I am at a loss of what to do for you.” 

Sans looks at her and says, “At this moment the best thing for her to do is get away from here as fast as possible. The miasma in the air is to potent. To much could kill her and the children. We have to go and go now.” 

Luna walks up with Denise, their hands rubbing their arms as she asked, “Do you think the ambulance would take her to the hospital? I know Ms. Merry would vouch for you and make sure you all get good rooms.” 

Sans shakes his head as another bought of pain slices through me. I gasp and Papyrus takes me into his arms and holds me close in his lap. The pain was growing as well as an odd tingling sensation in the middle of my spine. Sans begins to rub my lower back to help ease the tension as he says, “I doubt it. Even if they did they don't have what she needs to protect her or give our children the nourishment they need during their birth. The sooner we get home the better they will be.” He stands and begins to walk toward the front door. Papyrus turns to follow him, with me in his arms, when we hear the screeching of tires as ambulances and patrol cars stopped in front of the apartment building. We stare at the hall leading to the front door as lights shine through the pane of glass. Ms. Merry looks at me and at the door as the sound of humans unloading from their verticals becomes louder by the second. The king approaches us and says, “My men will stay and help with explanations. We need to get her out of here now!” 

“How? Do we have a car we can take?” Papyrus asked as he and Sans looked at him with agitation on their face. The king nods firmly before he turns and heads out the back door again. The rain had finally come to a stop leaving the ground wet and slick. The smell of the dead assaulted my senses and I gag as the pain seemed to rise higher inside of me. Papyrus holds me closer as the king shakes his head and says, “We're going to borrow our hostess van.” He holds up a pair of keys with a little kitty cat head on it. Smiling softly he turns back around to look behind us as he walks on. I follow his gaze and catch a glimpse of Denise staring after us waving slightly as Luna and Bob stand on the back porch and watch us leave with pale faces. Ms. Merrys face held an expression of loss and conflict as she watched us escape.

“Man he is hooked.” Flowey muttered by my ear.

I smile weakly before I groan and hold on to Papyrus's robe for dear life. 

Past the scores of dead bodies, that were piled in the back yard, was a back gate that was closed shut with a pad lock. The king uses the keys to open it and as he pushes it open we hear a noise and from the brush behind us. Two of the kings men appear holding the Temmies in their arms. The Temmies shook madly as they sobbed in the mens arms and seemed to grip onto them for dear life. 

“Sorry we took so long sir.” The men said as they looked back from where they came, “They kept asking for their daughter...but...we couldn't find her anywhere.”

Looking upon their pained expressions I felt the pain of their loss as I relived the death of their child once again in my minds eyes.

Mama Temmies eyes look into mine and in that moment she knew. She looked directly into my eyes and saw her daughters death. She sobs out loudly and curls tighter into the guards arms. Her out burst caused her remaining daughter to sob out and the father to whimper in despair. 

Their daughter was gone. 

They were the only ones left.

Tears flooded my eyes and I whisper, “I'm so sorry...” before I huddle into Papyrus arms again. I didn't know how else to proceed.

Papyrus, sensing my sorrow tightens his hold as the king nods at his men and continues on through the now open gate. On the other side sat a few parked vehicles. The king lead us to a large, old, red, van and tosses the keys to one of his men who stood behind him. After the doors unlock we scramble inside as fast as possible. The interior was torn and worn, but it allowed all of us room to sit and strap in. As Papyrus was adjusting me on his lap and Sans helped him buckle up we hear a knock outside of the van's door. On the other side was Ms. Merry. She stared up at us and said, “I want to help if I can. I don't know much about birthing monsters but...I...I could at least help her get comfortable during the drive. Please.” 

They looked at her in shock before another wave of pain sliced through me. I scream out in pain as it felt as if I was skewered. Not waiting any further Ms. Merry jumps into the van and sits on the floor in front of Papyrus. Sans quickly closes the door with a wave of his hand as he sits beside Papyrus and buckles in. Ms. Merry takes my hand firmly in her own as the kings man starts the van up. A few moments later saw us out onto the street and tearing down the road as we made our way out of the downtown area. 

“Do you know where your going?” Ms. Merry asked as the kings man drove down the silent streets. 

“I'm following the main roads until I hit military highway. The head to the nearest exist.” he replies as the king looks around from his passenger seat. His eyes seemingly scanning the dark, silent street. The rain stained roads, glistened with water as the street lamps lights bounced off of them, making them appear as if we were driving on solid river. The kings men also watched the roads. They sat ridgedly as if expecting an attack to happen at any time. 

Ms. Merry takes my pressure again and looks at her watch as she said, “ I know a faster way. Take...” She explains the route and the driver adjusts his driving to her instructions. We quickly found ourselves heading out of town and onto the highway. During that time Ms. Merry takes my pulse, pressure, and temperature. All the while she asks Sans questions about monster births. I would give it to her, she was the only one genuinely trying to learn and help us even though she was clueless about us and our ways. I felt a great deal of respect for her at that moment. 

Sans explained to the best of his ability, but much of his concentration was on me. My body was rising in heat and the power within me swelled even more uncomfortably. It felt as if I swallowed a hot iron it became intense. I shivered in Papyrus's arms and moaned in pain as I struggled to keep my breaths even. 

Ten minutes into the drive my belly had grown greatly and the pains were getting worse. Sans and Papyrus did what they could to make me feel comfortable as Ms. Merry and the kings men looked on with amazement. The Temmies had been quiet for a great deal of the ride, but as the pain increased Mama Temmie, Daddy Temmie, and their daughter walked up to me and laid close to me. Their presence was calming as they nuzzled close to me, giving me their warmth and comforting me as they in turn sought comfort. I stroked daughter Temmies fur before I picked her up and held her to my chest. As I hold her tightly she hugs me back and cries softly against my face. Their pain drowned out my own for a time as I concentrated on her smell and her emotions. My tears fell down next to hers as we wept over her sisters death. Papyrus and Sans petted the Parents fur gently as they comforted them. The pains subsiding for a time I concentrated solely on them. Their pain, their loss. 

Ms. Merry watched us, taking in everything with keen eyes. Her energy was watchful, surprised, and awed. 

'Please..' I thought, 'Please let us get home in one piece. Let my children...' Before I could finish my silent prayer, we hear the sound of a siren blaring behind us. We stiffen as the kings man looks at the king. The king looks at Ms.Merry. 

“We have to pull over.” She said quickly, “We let them know that this is an emergency and they should let us go. If we continue to have them chase us there will be more trouble then we need.” 

“The fuck!” Sans exclaims. “Frisk is in labor! We don't have time for this shit!” 

“Sir Sans I understand your plight.” The king said, “But I think we should at least do as she says. We have enough that we have to explain without adding more trouble to our situation.” 

Sans and Papyrus glare at him but Papyrus nods and looks at his brother. Sans glares at him but grudgingly nods to. The kings man finally pulls over to the side of the road and the Temmies hide under the seats. I gave daughter Temmie a final hug before letting her go and holding my large tummy as another bought of pain slices through me. Groaning in agony I shiver in my husbands arms. Papyrus kisses the side of my head as Sans holds my hand tightly in his own. Ms. Merry keeps a firm hand on my belly along with mine as we wait for the officer to pull up behind us. Flowey, who was silent for the longest time, pets my head as he turns slightly to look out the window. My eyes were closed as I breathed slowly and listened. The sound of a car door opening and closing reverberated through the still night air as the officer leaves his vehicle and his shoes meet the hard cement top of the highway. Lights from a few passing cars reflect through the vehicle as we wait in baited silence for the officer to approach the van.

Flowey hisses out as he curls up tighter to my head. “I don't like the look of this. That guy gives me a bad feeling.” he said this low so only I and Paps heard him. Papyrus shifts his gaze to look slightly behind him. His grip tightening on my person as Sans shifts in his seat as well. His glowing eyes taking in our posture and his mind hearing our thoughts. His hands glow a bit as he readied a spell. He wasn't taking any chances.

A shiver rose up my spine as my stone began to glow brightly around my neck. My eyes widen in fear as I look onto the faces of Sans, Papyrus, and Flowey. They looked at my stone and looked at their own and saw the same thing. My eyes shifted to the king as he covered his hand were his own ring blared brightly. The kings eyes looked at me and he nodded. Before the officer got to the the window the king gave a settle word and the van took off again. He yelled, “GET DOWN!!” and just as we did so shots were fired. One of the kings men laid on top of Ms. Merry as glass rained in the van. She shrieks as she was thrown to the floor of the van and the vehicle shook as our driver tried to get it under control again as he speed down the highway. The Temmies whimpered as I held on to Papyrus's body tight. 

“Shit shit shit!” Flowey exclaimed, “What the fuck! Was that a...?” 

“A follower.” Sans said in disgust as he shook off the remaining debris and looked around in anger.  
“How the fuck did they know where we where?” 

The king glares out at his rear view mirror as more lights from cop cars streamed through the night.   
“Those son of a bitches must have infiltrated the American police units! If we attack they would call it war.”

“What!” Ms.Merry said. “Who are theses people? What do they have against you?” She was holding onto one of the kings men tightly as the van speed down the highway, the lights of the officers cars striking the inside of the van as their sirens begin to sound. 

The king said, “An organization of monster hating fanatics who I banished from our land over a year ago. It seems they have settled here and are doing everything they can to stop Frisk from asking for peace from the Americans.”

“My god! Are you talking about the Priests of Purity? They only popped up recently, but..but I never knew they were like this! They were the ones who attacked us! They would go through all of this to stop monsters from coming into our society?” Ms. Merrys eyes widened as the sound of the sirens grew louder. The king himself was silent before he sighs and said gruffly. “Yes.” 

A boom sound roared through the night and the rear view mirror shattered. I screamed as the power in me began to rise again. The pain was so great that I squeezed Sans hand in panic. 

“Sans! Papyrus! I'm scared!” I cried out. Fear was eating at me as I could feel my children moving restlessly within me. More shots rang through the dark and the agony in my body began to sky rocket as the children drew in more energy as they sensed my fear. Knowing that my fear was agitating them, I tried to squelch it, but as more shots rained into the van I could not seem to stop it from rising.

Sans eyes flickered as he looked at his brother. Before either could move the king said, “Don't even think of it.” The looked back at him with glaring eyes. “ Your presence is by your wife's side. You've done enough tonight. Let us do our part and handle this.” The king flicked his hand and two guards in the back vanished. A moment later screeching could be heard as loud flashes erupt from behind us. Me and Ms. Merry shriek in shock as the banging continued. Sans hugs my front as the van speed on down the highway and into a dark path where the light from the highway vanished completely. 

Acting quickly the king tells his driver to stop and he takes out an amulet from under his suit jacket. With a whisper the amulet glows and he places it firmly on his drivers steering wheel. A glow surrounds the van before I felt a strange vertigo expanding out and engulfs the vehicle. 

Sans eyes widen as he looks at the king and says, “Is...is this...?”

The king nods and smiles bitterly, “The stone of Villara. Used in the ancient flying chariots of my ancestors. This should be able to take us the rest of the way without being bothered.” 

Ms. Merrys eyes bulge as the van begins to rise further and further up out of the tree tops. “Someones going to notice!” She exclaims. “Anyone will! Its not everyday you see a flying van!” 

The king chuckles and says, “Do not worry. This comes complete with cup holders, air bags, and,” He makes a movement with his hand and the van jitters slightly and the world outside of the vans windows become gray out. “An invisibility spell.” 

“Oh my lord.” Ms. Merry exclaims as she takes a shaky seat in the now abandoned chair and buckled in. “We're, we're really flying!!”

I turn tiredly to look outside and see that indeed we were flying. As the tree tops begin to spin I felt my head become lighter and I moan as I shift in Papyrus's arms and close my eyes. He holds me tightly and messages my back as Sans continues to grip my hand tightly. 

“We're almost home my love.” Papyrus whispers into my hair. Flowey Flinches away from him but does not say a word as he nuzzles my neck and pets my cheeks comfortingly. 

The rest of our, “Flight” was calm as we flew in Norfolk's dark sky and toward the safety of our home. 

As we neared our home and the promise of safety the more I grew sick and the pain almost became unbearable. I groan out as the pain seemed to intensify bit by bit until I shiver with a horrid gasp as one particular pain seemed to rip right down my middle. As the van touches down onto our drive way I cry out as I felt an odd liquid sensation leaving my body. 

“Woah woah!” Sans said as the liquid fell from between my legs. It soaks Papyrus pants and the nice dress Luna and Denise gave me. 

“I'm sorry! I'm sorry!” I said unsure of what happened. 

Ms. Merry unbuckles her belt and says, “I think her water just broke! We need to get her inside and comfortable. I need to check her dilation. She might have the children anytime now!” 

Papyrus holds me close as Sans unbuckles him and opens the door. Rushing toward our home Sans leads the way as he waves his arm out and opens the front door. However instead of leading us upstairs to our personal bedroom, he takes us into the kitchen. He stops right outside of the door to the basement and faces the humans and Temmie.

“I'm sorry to say this, but the rest of you can't enter past this point.” 

They gave him confused expressions and he places a hand on my belly and I can feel him testing the power coming from me. As he examines me he says, “ Past this point is a large concentration of magic. Pure power. If you were to enter without the proper knowledge of that magic, who knows what might happen.” 

The king and his men nod in understanding but Ms. Merry looks lost as she said, “ But how am I to help in her birthing if I'm not there?” 

Sans gives her a patient smile and says, “The requirements for her birthing are very different in this case miss. Only her husbands can help here.” He looks at the Temmies and they nod to him. “The Temmies will fill you in a bit more on the specifics. I'm sorry, but we have to hurry. Make yourself at home!” 

With that he turns and waves his hand across the door and it opens. Before he takes a step into the darkness he stops and suddenly turns around woodenly. He marches over to me and glares at the side of my head. I feel Flowey flinch there and I hear him sigh, “Yeah, yeah, yeah. I got it. Don't have to ask me twice.” Sans lifts his hand and Flowey jumps onto it. Sans opens the kitchen window and Flowey jumps out into the garden area.

“You better take care of her you son of a....!”

Sans closes the window with a thud and rolls his eyes, before he and Papyrus head for the open door again.

Rushing inside the brothers tare down the passage way with me in Papyrus arms. The others look on as the door shuts quickly behind us, sealing us inside. Darkness did not hinder them, as Sans and Papyrus continued to run down the spiraling staircase. Down into the depths they raced as the pains seemed to increase. I felt so sick. I cried in my mind to have it over and done with, over and over again. I was exhausted with being sick, exhausted with being weak. I just wanted to hold my children in my arms. I just wanted to hold them...

Another bought of pain and sickness came over me and yelp as light suddenly erupted over my tightly closed eyes. Sans chuckles lightly and says, “Just take it easy sweet heart. We're here now.”

I open my eyes slowly and as my eyes adjust I found them widening further. The pain momentarily forgotten as I take in the beauty of the room. What was once a plain underground basement was now covered in white and rainbow crystals. The floor, the walls, ceiling all had crystals protruding from them. The center of the room sat Sans crystal shield generator. It was far larger then I first thought it would be. Reaching from floor to ceiling, it stood over us as it seemed to take over the room with its power and light. 

I gawk at it as Sans smiles and says, “Its working better then I first thought it would. It takes the energy from the world around it, no matter how polluted, and purifies it. It uses the raw energy to create the shield that is around the house now and the remaining energy solidifies into the crystals around us.”

“Its..its so lovely Sans.” I said in awe as I take in the feel of pure energy. It had the feeling of being under a warm afternoon sun, covered in a comfortable blanket and curled on your side ready for a nap. I felt half sleepy as I let the energy seep into me. Its touch seemed to erase the pain I had felt moments prior.

Papyrus sighs, “Sans this is absolutely amazing. I never thought something like this ever existed.”

Sans chuckles as he takes his brothers arm and leads us to a corner of the room. “Its strange you would say that Paps, since most monsters are born in places like this, even us.” 

Papyrus looks at him in surprise. “We are? Why haven't I ever hear or..or seen anything like this before then.” Sans looks at him with a sad smile as he stops before a tub. It seemed to be made out of one giant hunk of crystal, hollowed out to make a deep bowl large enough for several people. Warm water fell from a crystal tube and into the bath. The water sparkled purely as the sight of it took my breath away.

“You didn't need to know at the time Paps. I learned only because dad took mom into a place like this to have you. I only caught a glimpse but...it was enough.” Sans walks over and hugs us tightly before kissing the side of my temple. “The rest is pure instinct.” Papyrus gave him a frown as Sans steps back and walks to the crystal tub. He feels the temp of it before he steps back again and looks to us. 

“Lets get ready. Their not going to wait forever.” Sans said as he begins to strip. 

I didn't know what to do so I allowed myself to be manipulated by him. Sans took over as he directed us to unclothe and get into the water. Papyrus held me from behind as Sans lit incense, candles, and chanted softly over the crystals around us. Papyrus soon joined him as I felt their spirits tuning into one another. They bonded and soon it felt as if they mimed one another. Papyrus moved and shifted without Sans telling him to and when everything was said and done, Sans joined us in the bath. 

I flinch as another flash of pain scored me from inside, but this one didn't seem as bad as before. San smirks up at me as his naked arms encircles my hips and his hands smooth over my furred belly. Giggling at his touch, I laid further upon Papyrus's upper body as I let the warm water seep into my tired body. Sans leans his head down onto my belly and looks up at me past my heavy breasts. His eyes holding a tender look in them as he continues to rub my belly, hips, and rump slowly and softly. 

“You ready baby? This is it you know.” He says comely. 

I nod and breath out a shaky breath as I reply, “I'm very scared Sans. I...I'm not sure what will happen.”

His eyes light up fondly as he give me a small wink. “Ah sweet heart. You have nothing to worry about. The birth of a child is a mothers most treasured moments. You have nothing to fear. This moment is all about you and our kids, okay.” I nod and he places a small kiss on my raised belly. Lingering there as his eyes turn heated and look up at his brother. 

“Paps remember. Trust your instincts. Nothing they tell you is wrong. Just follow them and let them guide you okay. Just keep her head above water and make sure she's comfy. Got it?”

Papyrus nods as he adjusts his upper body a bit before I feel his hands traveling down to cup my swollen breasts. I sigh at the sensation and lay my head back against his ribs. His teeth descend to my exposed shoulder and I feel him nibble me there. I giggle as I wiggle in his arms.

For ten minutes straight they play with me like this. Papyrus massaging my breasts, arms, back and neck as he holds me above the warm water. Sans stayed between my legs, kissing, massaging, and lifting my legs from time to time to stretch them. The pain had long since gone, replaced by an odd feeling of sexual tension. Pulses of pure pleasure were now all that was left of the pain as my moans grew loader and loader by the minute. One in particular caused me to shout out in ecstasy as my arms wrapped around Papyrus head and I kiss him harshly. He deepens the kiss and hold me tightly to him as our tongues play and mate with one another. His fingers descend down to my pert nipples, capturing them and flicking them in steady firm movements. 

Gasping against his teeth I groan as I feel another mouth setting upon my thighs. I glance down to see Sans lovingly kiss and massage my left thigh as his hand descends down to my throbbing button. He presses it teasingly as he suddenly bites the inside of my leg causing me to yelp and purr at the ruff treatment. Chuckling low his markings flash as he suddenly changes positions until his teeth were right over my aching heat. Breathing heavily I wait and watch as he smiles up at me with hooded eyes before unraveling his devilishly long, blue tongue. My heart speeds up as he takes it and rakes it slowly, oh so slowly, across my aching heat.

Slowly he runs his long tongue up and down my button and wet vagina as I shivered and moaned at his ministrations. His hands gripped my thighs tightly as his hips began to thrust under the waters surface. 

Papyrus, not to be out done by his brother, rakes his hands down my sides causing me to giggle before bringing them back up to cup my breasts firmly in his bony grip. He squeezes them tightly in his hands and I moan out load as their ministrations flooded me with absolute pleasure. 

I felt something inside me shift and move and I groan out in pleasure as I raised my legs higher. Sans adjusts himself and he leans away as he looks carefully at my opening.

“Almost there baby. Their coming, just take it nice and easy. That's my beautiful girl.” He choos at me as he rubs my button softly causing my hips to jiggle in pleasure. I moan loudly as I felt another shift within me and something moving down. Groaning out my eyes roll back in my head as I felt my first child descend. 

“That's it baby! I see the first one now!” Sans said excitedly as he raises my hips higher and continues to stroke my clit harshly. With a startled shout I push the last few inches and I felt something releasing from my body. 

“Ah!” Sans exclaimed as he catches the child that descended from my body. He held it in his arms, but his face was a mix of amazement and puzzlement. Then it changed to a teasing smile as he whispers, “Well your sure holding on tightly to them aren't ya champ. Lets help your little sibling out for ya so you both can say hello.” He snickers as he reajusts his grip and holds my hips up high one more time.

“Baby I need ya to do me a favor and push one last time okay. Seems like we almost left someone behind. This little guy don't want to let go of em.” 

I felt it. 

Something was still within me. 

Struggling to get free. 

And the first child was holding onto them tightly. 

I smiled and pushed back against Papyrus's upper body as I lean my head back and pushed again. The second child came out into the world with a startled cry. The sound of their cry brought instant tears to my eyes as Sans immediately begins to clean them. 

I sigh as I could hear Papyrus gasp out with a sob as he sees his children for the first time. Raising my eyes to him I see great orange tears fall from his sockets. His teeth gritted as he tried to contain his sobs. 

“Their here!” He exclaimed as he looks down at me. “Their...their finally here! Oh Frisk!” He holds me tightly from behind as his tears fell harder. “Their so beautiful Frisk! Oh by (Oh noo.. Frisk seems to be in labor! Quick what do we do! Ahhhh!!)

(Sexual content warning)

(Now understand the birthing process that I used in this story is a little odd, but I based it off a real article and video that I encountered of women who indeed experience sexual pleasure from birthing. I thought it was a kinder experience to have Frisk feel pleasure for her birthing then the constant pain she had during every other aspect of her pregnancy. If you find this disgusting, I apologize, but personally if I had to pick between hours of pain, or minutes of pleasure while giving birth, I choose the later any time. :D)

(characters belong to Toby Fox, story by me)

Chapter 31  
The birth

Gasping out at the new sensations taking over me, my world began to blur horribly. An odd ringing sound rose as I felt my tummy heat to the point of being blistering hot. I could barely catch my breath as I felt the power in my body rise uncomfortably fast. 

And I knew the power wasn't my own. 

Laboring for air I started breathing faster as I tried to regain a normal amounts of oxygen. Fear radiated out of me in great waves as I felt suddenly disconnected from everyone and everything. As my body began to wilt to the floor I felt the hands of my husbands on my body, holding me in place. A bony hand lifted my chin and directing my eyes to the face of Sans. His glowing eyes filled with concern as his mouth called my name over and over again. Papyrus's face was also there. His eye sockets contorted in pure fear as I felt myself growing sicker by the minute. 

'Something must be wrong' 

I thought as fear clouded my mind.

'Something was wrong with my babies!'

Sans holds me close as Papyrus feels the swell of my belly. Their emotions spike as they feel the rise of power surrounding the children inside of me. The humans watched on as my husbands held me and wrapped me in their embrace. The brothers eyes glowing eerily in the darkness as their power pushes out around them. I sigh as some of the discomfort and dizziness leaves me, but the burning feeling continued to grow, along with my uncomfortable knowledge of what was happening inside of me. 

“Their...Their coming...” I say weakly as I stare into the eyes of my husbands. Papyrus and Sans eyes light up in fear and surprise at my words, but they nod to me in understanding. Sans looks up at the human kings face and says, “She can't stay here any longer. We have to get her back to our home as fast as possible. The air here is to thick with miasma from the followers bodies. If we don't move her soon...we could lose them all.” 

The kings eyes fill with understanding as he nods and snaps his fingers for his men. Denise, Luna, Bob, and Ms. Merry look on with lost expressions as his men form around him. He gives sharp orders for them to prepare to head out. Some were to stay and help Luna, Denise, and Bob with the police reports, while a few others remained to clean up the dead. The remaining few and strongest would come with us as we left the apartment. They did not know if any of the followers would still be after us and they did not want to give them any chances.

Ms. Merry walked up to me as the king gave his orders and said, “Sweet heart are you...going to be okay? I can help if I can but, I'm afraid I am at a loss of what to do for you.” 

Sans looks at her and says, “At this moment the best thing for her to do is get away from here as fast as possible. The miasma in the air is to potent. To much could kill her and the children. We have to go and go now.” 

Luna walks up with Denise, their hands rubbing their arms as she asked, “Do you think the ambulance would take her to the hospital? I know Ms. Merry would vouch for you and make sure you all get good rooms.” 

Sans shakes his head as another bought of pain slices through me. I gasp and Papyrus takes me into his arms and holds me close in his lap. The pain was growing as well as an odd tingling sensation in the middle of my spine. Sans begins to rub my lower back to help ease the tension as he says, “I doubt it. Even if they did they don't have what she needs to protect her or give our children the nourishment they need during their birth. The sooner we get home the better they will be.” He stands and begins to walk toward the front door. Papyrus turns to follow him, with me in his arms, when we hear the screeching of tires as ambulances and patrol cars stopped in front of the apartment building. We stare at the hall leading to the front door as lights shine through the pane of glass. Ms. Merry looks at me and at the door as the sound of humans unloading from their verticals becomes louder by the second. The king approaches us and says, “My men will stay and help with explanations. We need to get her out of here now!” 

“How? Do we have a car we can take?” Papyrus asked as he and Sans looked at him with agitation on their face. The king nods firmly before he turns and heads out the back door again. The rain had finally come to a stop leaving the ground wet and slick. The smell of the dead assaulted my senses and I gag as the pain seemed to rise higher inside of me. Papyrus holds me closer as the king shakes his head and says, “We're going to borrow our hostess van.” He holds up a pair of keys with a little kitty cat head on it. Smiling softly he turns back around to look behind us as he walks on. I follow his gaze and catch a glimpse of Denise staring after us waving slightly as Luna and Bob stand on the back porch and watch us leave with pale faces. Ms. Merrys face held an expression of loss and conflict as she watched us escape.

“Man he is hooked.” Flowey muttered by my ear.

I smile weakly before I groan and hold on to Papyrus's robe for dear life. 

Past the scores of dead bodies, that were piled in the back yard, was a back gate that was closed shut with a pad lock. The king uses the keys to open it and as he pushes it open we hear a noise and from the brush behind us. Two of the kings men appear holding the Temmies in their arms. The Temmies shook madly as they sobbed in the mens arms and seemed to grip onto them for dear life. 

“Sorry we took so long sir.” The men said as they looked back from where they came, “They kept asking for their daughter...but...we couldn't find her anywhere.”

Looking upon their pained expressions I felt the pain of their loss as I relived the death of their child once again in my minds eyes.

Mama Temmies eyes look into mine and in that moment she knew. She looked directly into my eyes and saw her daughters death. She sobs out loudly and curls tighter into the guards arms. Her out burst caused her remaining daughter to sob out and the father to whimper in despair. 

Their daughter was gone. 

They were the only ones left.

Tears flooded my eyes and I whisper, “I'm so sorry...” before I huddle into Papyrus arms again. I didn't know how else to proceed.

Papyrus, sensing my sorrow tightens his hold as the king nods at his men and continues on through the now open gate. On the other side sat a few parked vehicles. The king lead us to a large, old, red, van and tosses the keys to one of his men who stood behind him. After the doors unlock we scramble inside as fast as possible. The interior was torn and worn, but it allowed all of us room to sit and strap in. As Papyrus was adjusting me on his lap and Sans helped him buckle up we hear a knock outside of the van's door. On the other side was Ms. Merry. She stared up at us and said, “I want to help if I can. I don't know much about birthing monsters but...I...I could at least help her get comfortable during the drive. Please.” 

They looked at her in shock before another wave of pain sliced through me. I scream out in pain as it felt as if I was skewered. Not waiting any further Ms. Merry jumps into the van and sits on the floor in front of Papyrus. Sans quickly closes the door with a wave of his hand as he sits beside Papyrus and buckles in. Ms. Merry takes my hand firmly in her own as the kings man starts the van up. A few moments later saw us out onto the street and tearing down the road as we made our way out of the downtown area. 

“Do you know where your going?” Ms. Merry asked as the kings man drove down the silent streets. 

“I'm following the main roads until I hit military highway. The head to the nearest exist.” he replies as the king looks around from his passenger seat. His eyes seemingly scanning the dark, silent street. The rain stained roads, glistened with water as the street lamps lights bounced off of them, making them appear as if we were driving on solid river. The kings men also watched the roads. They sat ridgedly as if expecting an attack to happen at any time. 

Ms. Merry takes my pressure again and looks at her watch as she said, “ I know a faster way. Take...” She explains the route and the driver adjusts his driving to her instructions. We quickly found ourselves heading out of town and onto the highway. During that time Ms. Merry takes my pulse, pressure, and temperature. All the while she asks Sans questions about monster births. I would give it to her, she was the only one genuinely trying to learn and help us even though she was clueless about us and our ways. I felt a great deal of respect for her at that moment. 

Sans explained to the best of his ability, but much of his concentration was on me. My body was rising in heat and the power within me swelled even more uncomfortably. It felt as if I swallowed a hot iron it became intense. I shivered in Papyrus's arms and moaned in pain as I struggled to keep my breaths even. 

Ten minutes into the drive my belly had grown greatly and the pains were getting worse. Sans and Papyrus did what they could to make me feel comfortable as Ms. Merry and the kings men looked on with amazement. The Temmies had been quiet for a great deal of the ride, but as the pain increased Mama Temmie, Daddy Temmie, and their daughter walked up to me and laid close to me. Their presence was calming as they nuzzled close to me, giving me their warmth and comforting me as they in turn sought comfort. I stroked daughter Temmies fur before I picked her up and held her to my chest. As I hold her tightly she hugs me back and cries softly against my face. Their pain drowned out my own for a time as I concentrated on her smell and her emotions. My tears fell down next to hers as we wept over her sisters death. Papyrus and Sans petted the Parents fur gently as they comforted them. The pains subsiding for a time I concentrated solely on them. Their pain, their loss. 

Ms. Merry watched us, taking in everything with keen eyes. Her energy was watchful, surprised, and awed. 

'Please..' I thought, 'Please let us get home in one piece. Let my children...' Before I could finish my silent prayer, we hear the sound of a siren blaring behind us. We stiffen as the kings man looks at the king. The king looks at Ms.Merry. 

“We have to pull over.” She said quickly, “We let them know that this is an emergency and they should let us go. If we continue to have them chase us there will be more trouble then we need.” 

“The fuck!” Sans exclaims. “Frisk is in labor! We don't have time for this shit!” 

“Sir Sans I understand your plight.” The king said, “But I think we should at least do as she says. We have enough that we have to explain without adding more trouble to our situation.” 

Sans and Papyrus glare at him but Papyrus nods and looks at his brother. Sans glares at him but grudgingly nods to. The kings man finally pulls over to the side of the road and the Temmies hide under the seats. I gave daughter Temmie a final hug before letting her go and holding my large tummy as another bought of pain slices through me. Groaning in agony I shiver in my husbands arms. Papyrus kisses the side of my head as Sans holds my hand tightly in his own. Ms. Merry keeps a firm hand on my belly along with mine as we wait for the officer to pull up behind us. Flowey, who was silent for the longest time, pets my head as he turns slightly to look out the window. My eyes were closed as I breathed slowly and listened. The sound of a car door opening and closing reverberated through the still night air as the officer leaves his vehicle and his shoes meet the hard cement top of the highway. Lights from a few passing cars reflect through the vehicle as we wait in baited silence for the officer to approach the van.

Flowey hisses out as he curls up tighter to my head. “I don't like the look of this. That guy gives me a bad feeling.” he said this low so only I and Paps heard him. Papyrus shifts his gaze to look slightly behind him. His grip tightening on my person as Sans shifts in his seat as well. His glowing eyes taking in our posture and his mind hearing our thoughts. His hands glow a bit as he readied a spell. He wasn't taking any chances.

A shiver rose up my spine as my stone began to glow brightly around my neck. My eyes widen in fear as I look onto the faces of Sans, Papyrus, and Flowey. They looked at my stone and looked at their own and saw the same thing. My eyes shifted to the king as he covered his hand were his own ring blared brightly. The kings eyes looked at me and he nodded. Before the officer got to the the window the king gave a settle word and the van took off again. He yelled, “GET DOWN!!” and just as we did so shots were fired. One of the kings men laid on top of Ms. Merry as glass rained in the van. She shrieks as she was thrown to the floor of the van and the vehicle shook as our driver tried to get it under control again as he speed down the highway. The Temmies whimpered as I held on to Papyrus's body tight. 

“Shit shit shit!” Flowey exclaimed, “What the fuck! Was that a...?” 

“A follower.” Sans said in disgust as he shook off the remaining debris and looked around in anger.  
“How the fuck did they know where we where?” 

The king glares out at his rear view mirror as more lights from cop cars streamed through the night.   
“Those son of a bitches must have infiltrated the American police units! If we attack they would call it war.”

“What!” Ms.Merry said. “Who are theses people? What do they have against you?” She was holding onto one of the kings men tightly as the van speed down the highway, the lights of the officers cars striking the inside of the van as their sirens begin to sound. 

The king said, “An organization of monster hating fanatics who I banished from our land over a year ago. It seems they have settled here and are doing everything they can to stop Frisk from asking for peace from the Americans.”

“My god! Are you talking about the Priests of Purity? They only popped up recently, but..but I never knew they were like this! They were the ones who attacked us! They would go through all of this to stop monsters from coming into our society?” Ms. Merrys eyes widened as the sound of the sirens grew louder. The king himself was silent before he sighs and said gruffly. “Yes.” 

A boom sound roared through the night and the rear view mirror shattered. I screamed as the power in me began to rise again. The pain was so great that I squeezed Sans hand in panic. 

“Sans! Papyrus! I'm scared!” I cried out. Fear was eating at me as I could feel my children moving restlessly within me. More shots rang through the dark and the agony in my body began to sky rocket as the children drew in more energy as they sensed my fear. Knowing that my fear was agitating them, I tried to squelch it, but as more shots rained into the van I could not seem to stop it from rising.

Sans eyes flickered as he looked at his brother. Before either could move the king said, “Don't even think of it.” The looked back at him with glaring eyes. “ Your presence is by your wife's side. You've done enough tonight. Let us do our part and handle this.” The king flicked his hand and two guards in the back vanished. A moment later screeching could be heard as loud flashes erupt from behind us. Me and Ms. Merry shriek in shock as the banging continued. Sans hugs my front as the van speed on down the highway and into a dark path where the light from the highway vanished completely. 

Acting quickly the king tells his driver to stop and he takes out an amulet from under his suit jacket. With a whisper the amulet glows and he places it firmly on his drivers steering wheel. A glow surrounds the van before I felt a strange vertigo expanding out and engulfs the vehicle. 

Sans eyes widen as he looks at the king and says, “Is...is this...?”

The king nods and smiles bitterly, “The stone of Villara. Used in the ancient flying chariots of my ancestors. This should be able to take us the rest of the way without being bothered.” 

Ms. Merrys eyes bulge as the van begins to rise further and further up out of the tree tops. “Someones going to notice!” She exclaims. “Anyone will! Its not everyday you see a flying van!” 

The king chuckles and says, “Do not worry. This comes complete with cup holders, air bags, and,” He makes a movement with his hand and the van jitters slightly and the world outside of the vans windows become gray out. “An invisibility spell.” 

“Oh my lord.” Ms. Merry exclaims as she takes a shaky seat in the now abandoned chair and buckled in. “We're, we're really flying!!”

I turn tiredly to look outside and see that indeed we were flying. As the tree tops begin to spin I felt my head become lighter and I moan as I shift in Papyrus's arms and close my eyes. He holds me tightly and messages my back as Sans continues to grip my hand tightly. 

“We're almost home my love.” Papyrus whispers into my hair. Flowey Flinches away from him but does not say a word as he nuzzles my neck and pets my cheeks comfortingly. 

The rest of our, “Flight” was calm as we flew in Norfolk's dark sky and toward the safety of our home. 

As we neared our home and the promise of safety the more I grew sick and the pain almost became unbearable. I groan out as the pain seemed to intensify bit by bit until I shiver with a horrid gasp as one particular pain seemed to rip right down my middle. As the van touches down onto our drive way I cry out as I felt an odd liquid sensation leaving my body. 

“Woah woah!” Sans said as the liquid fell from between my legs. It soaks Papyrus pants and the nice dress Luna and Denise gave me. 

“I'm sorry! I'm sorry!” I said unsure of what happened. 

Ms. Merry unbuckles her belt and says, “I think her water just broke! We need to get her inside and comfortable. I need to check her dilation. She might have the children anytime now!” 

Papyrus holds me close as Sans unbuckles him and opens the door. Rushing toward our home Sans leads the way as he waves his arm out and opens the front door. However instead of leading us upstairs to our personal bedroom, he takes us into the kitchen. He stops right outside of the door to the basement and faces the humans and Temmie.

“I'm sorry to say this, but the rest of you can't enter past this point.” 

They gave him confused expressions and he places a hand on my belly and I can feel him testing the power coming from me. As he examines me he says, “ Past this point is a large concentration of magic. Pure power. If you were to enter without the proper knowledge of that magic, who knows what might happen.” 

The king and his men nod in understanding but Ms. Merry looks lost as she said, “ But how am I to help in her birthing if I'm not there?” 

Sans gives her a patient smile and says, “The requirements for her birthing are very different in this case miss. Only her husbands can help here.” He looks at the Temmies and they nod to him. “The Temmies will fill you in a bit more on the specifics. I'm sorry, but we have to hurry. Make yourself at home!” 

With that he turns and waves his hand across the door and it opens. Before he takes a step into the darkness he stops and suddenly turns around woodenly. He marches over to me and glares at the side of my head. I feel Flowey flinch there and I hear him sigh, “Yeah, yeah, yeah. I got it. Don't have to ask me twice.” Sans lifts his hand and Flowey jumps onto it. Sans opens the kitchen window and Flowey jumps out into the garden area.

“You better take care of her you son of a....!”

Sans closes the window with a thud and rolls his eyes, before he and Papyrus head for the open door again.

Rushing inside the brothers tare down the passage way with me in Papyrus arms. The others look on as the door shuts quickly behind us, sealing us inside. Darkness did not hinder them, as Sans and Papyrus continued to run down the spiraling staircase. Down into the depths they raced as the pains seemed to increase. I felt so sick. I cried in my mind to have it over and done with, over and over again. I was exhausted with being sick, exhausted with being weak. I just wanted to hold my children in my arms. I just wanted to hold them...

Another bought of pain and sickness came over me and yelp as light suddenly erupted over my tightly closed eyes. Sans chuckles lightly and says, “Just take it easy sweet heart. We're here now.”

I open my eyes slowly and as my eyes adjust I found them widening further. The pain momentarily forgotten as I take in the beauty of the room. What was once a plain underground basement was now covered in white and rainbow crystals. The floor, the walls, ceiling all had crystals protruding from them. The center of the room sat Sans crystal shield generator. It was far larger then I first thought it would be. Reaching from floor to ceiling, it stood over us as it seemed to take over the room with its power and light. 

I gawk at it as Sans smiles and says, “Its working better then I first thought it would. It takes the energy from the world around it, no matter how polluted, and purifies it. It uses the raw energy to create the shield that is around the house now and the remaining energy solidifies into the crystals around us.”

“Its..its so lovely Sans.” I said in awe as I take in the feel of pure energy. It had the feeling of being under a warm afternoon sun, covered in a comfortable blanket and curled on your side ready for a nap. I felt half sleepy as I let the energy seep into me. Its touch seemed to erase the pain I had felt moments prior.

Papyrus sighs, “Sans this is absolutely amazing. I never thought something like this ever existed.”

Sans chuckles as he takes his brothers arm and leads us to a corner of the room. “Its strange you would say that Paps, since most monsters are born in places like this, even us.” 

Papyrus looks at him in surprise. “We are? Why haven't I ever hear or..or seen anything like this before then.” Sans looks at him with a sad smile as he stops before a tub. It seemed to be made out of one giant hunk of crystal, hollowed out to make a deep bowl large enough for several people. Warm water fell from a crystal tube and into the bath. The water sparkled purely as the sight of it took my breath away.

“You didn't need to know at the time Paps. I learned only because dad took mom into a place like this to have you. I only caught a glimpse but...it was enough.” Sans walks over and hugs us tightly before kissing the side of my temple. “The rest is pure instinct.” Papyrus gave him a frown as Sans steps back and walks to the crystal tub. He feels the temp of it before he steps back again and looks to us. 

“Lets get ready. Their not going to wait forever.” Sans said as he begins to strip. 

I didn't know what to do so I allowed myself to be manipulated by him. Sans took over as he directed us to unclothe and get into the water. Papyrus held me from behind as Sans lit incense, candles, and chanted softly over the crystals around us. Papyrus soon joined him as I felt their spirits tuning into one another. They bonded and soon it felt as if they mimed one another. Papyrus moved and shifted without Sans telling him to and when everything was said and done, Sans joined us in the bath. 

I flinch as another flash of pain scored me from inside, but this one didn't seem as bad as before. San smirks up at me as his naked arms encircles my hips and his hands smooth over my furred belly. Giggling at his touch, I laid further upon Papyrus's upper body as I let the warm water seep into my tired body. Sans leans his head down onto my belly and looks up at me past my heavy breasts. His eyes holding a tender look in them as he continues to rub my belly, hips, and rump slowly and softly. 

“You ready baby? This is it you know.” He says comely. 

I nod and breath out a shaky breath as I reply, “I'm very scared Sans. I...I'm not sure what will happen.”

His eyes light up fondly as he give me a small wink. “Ah sweet heart. You have nothing to worry about. The birth of a child is a mothers most treasured moments. You have nothing to fear. This moment is all about you and our kids, okay.” I nod and he places a small kiss on my raised belly. Lingering there as his eyes turn heated and look up at his brother. 

“Paps remember. Trust your instincts. Nothing they tell you is wrong. Just follow them and let them guide you okay. Just keep her head above water and make sure she's comfy. Got it?”

Papyrus nods as he adjusts his upper body a bit before I feel his hands traveling down to cup my swollen breasts. I sigh at the sensation and lay my head back against his ribs. His teeth descend to my exposed shoulder and I feel him nibble me there. I giggle as I wiggle in his arms.

For ten minutes straight they play with me like this. Papyrus massaging my breasts, arms, back and neck as he holds me above the warm water. Sans stayed between my legs, kissing, massaging, and lifting my legs from time to time to stretch them. The pain had long since gone, replaced by an odd feeling of sexual tension. Pulses of pure pleasure were now all that was left of the pain as my moans grew loader and loader by the minute. One in particular caused me to shout out in ecstasy as my arms wrapped around Papyrus head and I kiss him harshly. He deepens the kiss and hold me tightly to him as our tongues play and mate with one another. His fingers descend down to my pert nipples, capturing them and flicking them in steady firm movements. 

Gasping against his teeth I groan as I feel another mouth setting upon my thighs. I glance down to see Sans lovingly kiss and massage my left thigh as his hand descends down to my throbbing button. He presses it teasingly as he suddenly bites the inside of my leg causing me to yelp and purr at the ruff treatment. Chuckling low his markings flash as he suddenly changes positions until his teeth were right over my aching heat. Breathing heavily I wait and watch as he smiles up at me with hooded eyes before unraveling his devilishly long, blue tongue. My heart speeds up as he takes it and rakes it slowly, oh so slowly, across my aching heat.

Slowly he runs his long tongue up and down my button and wet vagina as I shivered and moaned at his ministrations. His hands gripped my thighs tightly as his hips began to thrust under the waters surface. 

Papyrus, not to be out done by his brother, rakes his hands down my sides causing me to giggle before bringing them back up to cup my breasts firmly in his bony grip. He squeezes them tightly in his hands and I moan out load as their ministrations flooded me with absolute pleasure. 

I felt something inside me shift and move and I groan out in pleasure as I raised my legs higher. Sans adjusts himself and he leans away as he looks carefully at my opening.

“Almost there baby. Their coming, just take it nice and easy. That's my beautiful girl.” He choos at me as he rubs my button softly causing my hips to jiggle in pleasure. I moan loudly as I felt another shift within me and something moving down. Groaning out my eyes roll back in my head as I felt my first child descend. 

“That's it baby! I see the first one now!” Sans said excitedly as he raises my hips higher and continues to stroke my clit harshly. With a startled shout I push the last few inches and I felt something releasing from my body. 

“Ah!” Sans exclaimed as he catches the child that descended from my body. He held it in his arms, but his face was a mix of amazement and puzzlement. Then it changed to a teasing smile as he whispers, “Well your sure holding on tightly to them aren't ya champ. Lets help your little sibling out for ya so you both can say hello.” He snickers as he reajusts his grip and holds my hips up high one more time.

“Baby I need ya to do me a favor and push one last time okay. Seems like we almost left someone behind. This little guy don't want to let go of em.” 

I felt it. 

Something was still within me. 

Struggling to get free. 

And the first child was holding onto them tightly. 

I smiled and pushed back against Papyrus's upper body as I lean my head back and pushed again. The second child came out into the world with a startled cry. The sound of their cry brought instant tears to my eyes as Sans immediately begins to clean them. 

I sigh as I could hear Papyrus gasp out with a sob as he sees his children for the first time. Raising my eyes to him I see great orange tears fall from his sockets. His teeth gritted as he tried to contain his sobs. 

“Their here!” He exclaimed as he looks down at me. “Their...their finally here! Oh Frisk!” He holds me tightly from behind as his tears fell harder. “Their so beautiful Frisk! Oh by the spirits and gods! Their here!” Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” He repeated theses words as his emotions roared out in pure glee. My own emotions were cascading through me as I thought, ' We did it. Our children have finally been born. Their here! Oh thank the gods.'

After only one month, give or take a few days, our children had been born. The heart ache, struggle, and pain that was a part of it all seemed so small compared to the marvel of the two precious new beings now being held in my husbands arms. 

I thought of the amount of times that I could have lost them, where I could have died, or my husbands could have died. It all seemed so surreal now. 

Sans finally finishes cleaning up the children and he holds them in his arms. Both babies holding onto each others hands firmly as Sans leans over to presents them to me. I smile as I reach out to them and take them into my arms....

for the first time.

( Okay guys there ya go! Chapter 31 at last. I'm so very sorry for the long wait, things happened, called life. The job is hard and when I got back, as I feared, I was to tired to think let alone type. But now I have some time to write this up and hopefully do another before sometime next week. So guys please keep in touch and tuned in. The names, sex, and look of the babies will be revealed in the next chapter. :D Till then my little gum drops! Hugs hugs!) 

 

the spirits and gods! Their here!” Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” He repeated theses words as his emotions roared out in pure glee. My own emotions were cascading through me as I thought, ' We did it. Our children have finally been born. Their here! Oh thank the gods.'

After only one month, give or take a few days, our children had been born. The heart ache, struggle, and pain that was a part of it all seemed so small compared to the marvel of the two precious new beings now being held in my husbands arms. 

I thought of the amount of times that I could have lost them, where I could have died, or my husbands could have died. It all seemed so surreal now. 

Sans finally finishes cleaning up the children and he holds them in his arms. Both babies holding onto each others hands firmly as Sans leans over to presents them to me. I smile as I reach out to them and take them into my arms....

for the first time.

( Okay guys there ya go! Chapter 31 at last. I'm so very sorry for the long wait, things happened, called life. The job is hard and when I got back, as I feared, I was to tired to think let alone type. But now I have some time to write this up and hopefully do another before sometime next week. So guys please keep in touch and tuned in. The names, sex, and look of the babies will be revealed in the next chapter. :D Till then my little gum drops! Hugs hugs!)


	32. Our Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children are here! The children are here! Mahahah! Oh and the military...oh umm...ehhh...

(Characters belong to Toby Fox, story by me)

Chapter 32   
Our children

 

They were both boys. Twins but in no way alike. As I gazed upon their sweet forms, I new that instantly. The oldest baby, the one Sans had caught first, was smaller then his younger brother. He was also clingy. I giggled as I watched him grip his younger siblings hand over and over again in is small clawed hands. His other hand would touch his brother from time to time. Feeling him to be sure he was still there. 

The younger child was taller and larger then his older brother. He squirmed and made mulling noises as he gripped his older brothers hand tightly and his other hand gripped my robe just as tightly. I knew he would be a wonderful handful as I watched him wiggle and kick and fuss in my arms.

The childrens appearances was thin and almost bone like. They had slick black skin that seemed pulled over their skeletons. They had whitish gray soft plates that mimicked bones and bone like plates on their heads, backs, arms and tails. Their heads were covered in a soft helmet like skull That covered their actual heads. Small tuffs of white fuzz burst from the tops of the skulls were their actual heads were visible, and ran down their slick backs to end at the middle of their backs. 

Their eyes were both tightly closed as their tiny mouths scrunched up in irritation. The youngest whimpers and fidgets toward me and his small head bumped up against my breasts. He continues to thump against them as if looking for something.

Sans chuckles as he sits next to me on one side and Papyrus slides from behind me to sit to my other side.

“I think he's hungry baby.” Sans says quietly as he watches his youngest son fidgeting like mad over my breast.

“Oh! He is? Um...well I um..” I stare at my child in confusion wondering what to do.

Sans snickers and says, “Here babe let me help ya out a bit.” He reaches over and softly cups my breast that the small child is bumping up against. I yelp as he touches my tender nipple and brings it to the babies bobbing head. The Baby immediately grabs on and begins suckling hungrily. I gasp at the sensation and stiffen. My face contorts oddly as the sensation rakes through my body. Sans and Papyrus chuckle as the older baby gently paws my other breast looking for food. Giggling nervously I sigh and adjust my grip to lift my other breast to his mouth. The older one grabs on quickly and begins to suckle just as hard. Soon both children are feeding from me and I feel an odd sensation take over me. It was as if their feeding was changing my mood as I suddenly felt lightheaded and happy. My eyes began to blink sleepily and my lips take on a weird grin as I sigh and lean back in the tub. 

“Ah... oh..looks like Frisk is getting it already.” Sans says as he cuddles closer to me and begins to pet his youngest sons head.

“What? Is something wrong with her?” Papyrus asks as he pets his oldest sons head as he also cuddled close to my other side.

Sans smiles, “ About all new monster moms feel it after they give birth. The first time their babies drink from them they draw power and nutriment from the mother and their surrounding environment. However they also give the mother a type of...how should I say...a high. They make her feel light and feathery and what not.”

Papyrus chuckles as the oldest son uses his small hand to grip Papyrus fingers. “Oh that doesn't sound to bad. Frisk needs a bit of a brake from all the nonsense going on right now. Her feeling happy is good.” He kisses his sons head tenderly and the baby hiccups as he continues to feed hungrily.

Sans clucks his tongue as he continues, “ Well Paps its good and bad. Ya see, while the mother might be getting high off of...well...being a mother...us dads get...well. I hear, and saw, that dads tend to get more...brutish.” He frowns as he thinks then snickers as the youngest turns his head and begins to try to suckle his fingers as well. “No kid your foods over there. Not me.”

“Wait..wait...Do you mean...we become...” Papyrus thinks for a moment and Sans fills him in with, 

“Assholes.” 

“Oh dear.” Papyrus says, “Well when will that start?” 

Sans helps our youngest son find my teat again and made sure he was feeding properly before he turns and says, “around about now I guess. Theses kids are a bit on the unknown side of things bro. We don't really know how we will act. If Frisk is acting this way the moment they feed from her, I'm guessing that our attitude will turn very protective as soon as we leave this chamber.”

Papyrus moans as he leans back and says, “Great another thing the humans will get on us about. Being poor hosts. ' You just went in to have a baby now your telling us to leave our you'll brake our necks! Whats wrong with you?!'” He said in a high pitched voice causing the oldest to stop and look his way. The childs eyes were still firmly closed, but he heard his father and responded with turning and tilting his head to one side. I giggle at the posture that reminded me so much of myself. 

Sans chuckles and says, “Well well...Paps...looks like he loves your sense of humor.”

Paps stiffens. Before he opens his mouth Sans says, “Of course I was talking about the actual, ha ha funny kind, but if you really want me to...”

“I will drown you in this bath Sans. Don't think I won't.” Papyrus said quickly as he eyed him dangerously. 

I giggle at them and say, “ Okay down boys. You both need to relax. Your children have just been born. Their currently being fed. Yep! Woo that was a sharp one. Giggle. But don't you two think something important is missing?” As I talked I found myself giggling more and swaying between them. I felt so good! I never felt so at peace before. 

I was high on peaceful sensations!!

Both brothers stared at me before Sans snaps his fingers and says, “They don't have names yet!” 

Papyrus makes an “O” face before they turn to the children in front of them and look at their faces. In a few short moments both of them get a soft satisfied look on their face as they turn to me and say, “I know what his name should be.”

I smile and cuddle between them as the children continued to feed. Their loud suckling sounds filled the air around us as I say softly. 

“Tell me.”  
…..................................................................................................................................................................

Goth and Roman were named that night. Goth was the name of our oldest and Roman the youngest. Both my husbands said that the names seemed to fit each child and as I stared at them I had to agree. 

Goth and Roman.

We stayed with them for a few more hours before Sans dubbed it safe enough for us to take the children out of the basement. He warned that his and Papyrus's attitudes might shift after we leave, but in no way would it be directed at me or the children. Continuing on he explained that we have to stay in the house for at least a full week in the crystals embrace to allow the children to finished their nutrient intake from the crystals in the basement before we even thought to let them past it. If at all. 

I nodded at them, but felt only a light happiness the entire time he talked. Deep down I knew we had to be careful and even more watchful then ever with the babies just born but the feeling of pure jittery happiness would not leave me be. 

We eventually assented the staircase after we had clothed ourselves once more. Or...um...my husbands attempted to cloth me. For some reason I could not stand anything heavier then a sheer robe on my person. They were confused of course, as much as I was, but Sans figured it was due to my hormonal changes. They he gifted me with a red sheer robe that I put on with moaning relish. My husbands stare at me for a moment with heated eyes before Papyrus slaps his face and pinches his brothers cheek. 

I giggled the entire time, feeling light hearted and warm. My babies continued to suckle on my breasts from time to time during my husbands bantering, but as we walked up the staircase they held my breasts quietly, seemingly listening to everything around them. I cooed and tickled them as we climbed causing Roman to sneeze and laugh out gaily and Goth to laugh out then suddenly quiet before bursting out laughing again. 

Sans made it to the door first and he paused before turning back around and looking at me and his brother. His glowing eyes taking on a nervous expression before he walks up to me and looks at our children. He touches them softly on their soft skull like heads and they flinch before grabbing at his fingers and holding them tightly in their tiny claw like hands. They pull his hand toward them and nibble his fingers causing him to chuckle and calm down. He kisses each childs head in turn before looking back up to me and kissing me softly on the lips.

“Their gorgeous baby. So beautiful.”

Papyrus smiles and walks up behind me and leans down to kiss the top of my head as he exclaims. “They are truly lovely. They look so much like you.” 

I giggle before saying, “They have your strong bones as well my love. Especially Roman. I have a feeling he is so much like you, he's practically your twin.”

Papyrus chuckles, “Nyehehe..” and Romans face shakily looks up at him before he suddenly bursts out with,“Geeheheeee!” Roman bubbles and laughs even louder as the sound seems to please him. 

“GEEeheheehe!”

“Oh my spirits and ancestors!” Sans exclaims, “Watch out Papyrus your son is going to be greater at laughing then you one day.”

Papyrus grins at that. “I hope so. He is the son of the great Papyrus, and the awesome Sans.” He finishes before flicking his finger over Sans head.

Sans chuckles before giving his brother a soft tap with his fist.

We chuckle nervously in the darkness before Sans turns around and sighs at the door. 

“Guess we got to introduce the kids to our friends huh?”

I smile radiantly and nod enthusiastically as Roman and Goth mimic me.

Sans chokes on his shock of our enthusiasm before he laughs and turns around and opens the door to the kitchen.  
…..................................................................................................................................................................

The moment we approached the humans their expression was one of awe and amazement. I could only guess it was because of my state of dress and the sour looks on my husbands faces. As they feared, they found themselves very short with the humans and protective of me and our children. My own attitude didn't help much as I found myself almost to the point of uncaring about how they were treated. I forced myself to focus and apologize when my husbands snapped at them or gave them an evil eye. 

Ms. Merry was the most hurt when she tried to approach the children my husbands growled threateningly at her. The Temmies however were so very helpful. They explained our situation to them and begged them not to take our moods to seriously, and that we should be back to normal in a few days. The humans, finding themselves lost on how they could further help us, soon left after the Temmies finished their explanation on our situation. Returning back to the kings mansion, they promised to call first before they set foot near our home again, just be be sure things had calmed down. 

For a moment I felt absolutely horrid and apologized greatly to them again. They smiled wearily and nodded before they exited our home. To Ms. Merry I promised her that after our emotions were back in order that I would love for her to see my children properly. She smiles brightly and assures me that she would take the time to help me come up with the appropriate documents needed for the children before she turned and walked out of the door. 

With just the Temmies left in our house, my husbands were less sour, and the rest of the night proved to be a quiet one as we just took the time to appreciate our babies. Goth and Roman feed often and fussed greatly if either one of them were parted with my breasts. So we stayed tightly together with them, none of us leaving their sides as we marveled over their existence. 

Sans and Papyrus sat with me in the back garden as we enjoyed the night sky and the clean, scented air of our garden. Flowey watched us from afar, a bit intimidated by the glaring eyes of my husbands, and enjoyed the fact that we survived the endeavor and seemed healthy. 

For a few moments, as I sat in my rocking chair watching my babies feed so hungrily on me, a thought came to me. 

“Sans. I'm just wondering, is it normal that our children look so...thin? Their feeding so much yet they look so skinny. I'm worried that their attempt at being born early probably didn't give them enough time to really feed.”

Sans bursts out laughing as he plays with the soft tuff of hair on Goths head as Goth feed on my breast. I pout playfully at him as he finally settles down and kisses me softly on my cheek. “Babe their so fat it isn't funny. You have to understand that for most monsters their food intake is mostly the magic they consume, not so much the food they eat. If you concentrate really hard, you can feel our babies overflowing with energy and magic. They are as healthy and well feed as they can be. Actually they are over feed.” He snorts and he gently teases Goths tail. Goth huffs and grabs my breast harder as he continues to suckle away greedily

“Your right brother.” Papyrus says as he gently pets Romans back. “They are healthy and fat babies Frisk. No need to worry. Their overall appearance is just a sign of their good bone structure. They will be hardy and strong and ready for anything.” He nuzzles his head against Romans soft skull like helmet and Roman stops feeding long enough to pet his fathers chin with a clawed hand. 

“Gaaahahah!” He laughs gaily before shoving his mouth over his fathers bony chin and suckling hard.

“NEEYyY!! that's not food! Ahh! What a powerful pull! Down,,down boy! Ahhh!”

Me and Sans chuckle at his plight as Papyrus gently disengages his chin from his sons grasping mouth and directs him back to my nipple.

I sigh and lean back in my chair and try to think of the past few hours. However as the children feed I found my mind empty of such horrible events. The deaths, the killing, the blood, the bodies, all seemed so far away. My mind felt empty and light. Only thinking of the here and now. My husbands at my sides, my children in my arms, and the sound and smell of the world around me. My mind was in such utter peace that a part of me begged it would never end. 

…..................................................................................................................................................................

However reality wasn't to be ignored for long. When dawn crept over the tree tops we heard a noise coming from our door. I awoke with a start and looked up at the crystal ceiling of our basement. Sans had told us that since our children were still so young and were still pulling so much energy around them, that it would be better to sleep as close to our pure energy source as possible. So there we where, in a nest of blankets and pillows and surrounded by crystals when the sound of a harsh series of knocks awoke me. 

I groan and sit up and feel the tug of something on my robe. Looking down I see my two babies curled in a semi circle around one another. Goth and Romans tiny, clawed hands, were holding onto my robe front tightly. 

And Goth was awake. 

He had opened a single eye, his left one, and was staring at me with a blazing blue and gold eye. I gasped at the eye and wondered if he was frightened of something that was beyond our door. But his aura was calm and questioning. He stared at me with Sans eye and I knew it must be the way his eye looked. Why he didn't open the other eye was a mystery, but I only wondered for a moment before a bony hand gripped my shoulder and caused me to start a bit. 

Turning I see Sans glaring at the staircase that led up to the main part of the house. He sneers and quickly shakes his brother awake. Papyrus grumbles and snorts until he to hears the knocking that has grown harsher in tone. Whoever was on the other side was losing their patience. Sans and Papyrus look up at the ceiling and Sans looks back at me. His eyes filled with agitation as he takes hold of my chin and kisses me swiftly.

“Stay with our children here Frisk. By no means come up after us okay? We'll handle this.”

He takes his brothers hand and they vanish as they teleport to the upper floors. My gaze rises up to the ceiling as I hear them answer the door. My heart beats hard as I hear gruff voices erupt from above me. Fear begins to spread until I hear the whimpers of my children. Looking down I see them staring back at me. Both had one eye open and their gazes were affix on my face. Roman's eye, like his brothers was glowing as it matched Papyrus orange eye of power. His left eye, however was firmly shut. I tilted my head at this until I feel the sensations of my husbands growing impatience and anger. My children whimper again and I gather them up to me and snuggle them close as I try to calm them. But I soon realized that it was I they were trying to calm as I felt them nuzzle under my chin and a warm power flooded my body. Almost instantly I felt calmer. My mind going back to the peaceful calm I had just felt the other day. As the calm fell over me, I also felt the sudden need for air. As if the very outdoors called to me.

I rose from our nest, wearing only the sheer red robe that I had on the other day, and found myself making my way up the winding stairs. A few seconds later, as if time had speed up, I was at the door to the kitchen and it opened without me so much as touching it. I walk through the thresh hold as calmly and surly as if I was in a dream. My children firmly in my arms, their heads turned toward the direction of my destination as, their eye were opened wide and filled with the power of their fathers. I knew they were doing something, but I found I didn't really care.

Finally I made my way to the front room and found myself slightly surprised to find what greeted me there. Standing before my husbands, who both stood rigidly in front of me, was several human men in uniforms. They looked important, serious, and their aura was damning. Their uniforms was that of the American army. Three of them in particular were a Generals, Captains, and Colonels. Their eyes were fierce as several armored men stood at their backs, dressed in camo and armed to the teeth. The Armed men stood stiffly as they focused on my husbands ridged stance. 

The man in front, I believe he was the General in charge, seemed on his last bit of patience. He glared at my husbands and said, “I say again, what happened at that apartment yesterday?! It looked like world war 2 down there. By god don't think it did! I know it had to be you creatures! Your the only ones here that would have done something that god offal. The bones sticking up from the ground is proof of it! Now one of you better start talking before I have you both arrested and kicked out of this country faster then you can say “Shit!'”

My husbands said nothing, I think they couldn't, their postures were to ridged and their minds to filled with one particular need.

To protect me and their children. 

I sigh with a smile on my face at their predicament and found myself walking up from behind them. Stopping just before I could touch them I says softly, “I don't think that would be necessary sir.” The brothers jump and turn to me causing the humans to jump and point their weapons at me. However I found myself staring down at their weapons with a soft smile on my face as they saw me for the first time.

My husbands eyes become less harsh as they beheld me and instead they walked to my sides and held me tightly in their arms. I giggled at their touch as their hands wrapped around me and their children. I felt them as they breathed me in, their aura calmed greatly at my sent and I chuckled as my eyes gazed steadily at the humans before us.

Their posturing was still stiff as they beheld my husbands odd behavior. The General and other higher command didn't seem impressed. 

“And who may I ask, may you be miss?” He said stiffly, but trying to have some form of grudging respect.

I smile smoothly at him and say softly, “My name is Frisk Dremmurr. Princess of the King and Queen of Monsters, Wife to the children of bone, Mother of the first born princess of our line, and Ambassador of our kingdom. And theses are my husbands. Sans and Papyrus Skeleton. Princes of the crown and my guards.” My husbands didn't so much as glance up to acknowledge them, so I continued on. “And these are my children, Goth and Roman.” The humans look at the squirmy babies with wide eyes and one of the men shivered in disgust. “I welcome you to our home. Please, there is no need for harsh treatment or threats. Come in and make yourself comfortable and we'll tell you anything you need to know. I'll make some tea and some snacks now.” 

They stare at me in amazement as I smoothly turn, disengaging myself from my husbands arms, and walk back back into the kitchen. Before I enter I turn and look at my husbands calmly, “Dears, why don't you show theses gentlemen to our living room. I will only be few moments.” Without waiting for a word I turn back around and enter the kitchen.

Now understand I was still dressed in a sheer red robe, I had two freshly born babies in either of my arms who were grasping my breasts fearfully as if the men might steal it from them, and I was acting as if I was high out of my mind. 

The only plus side to all this was that I was covered in fur and my babies covered my nipples with their bodies. They kept hunkered over them as if the men seeing a nipple will mean it might vanish from them. 

(Giggle)

Sorry anyway, I was able to easily make the tea since the babies held onto my breasts as tightly as monkeys while I worked my way around the kitchen. Their long, thin tails, curled around my upper half as they wiggled in agitation and fascination at my movements and actions. Their fiercely glowing eye taking in everything. Five minutes passed and I finished making the hot water and preparing a platter of snacks and clean tea cups for our company. Giggling softly, I pile everything neatly on a small, silver, serving cart, oddly just my size, and push it into the living room. 

As I appear, I see my husbands had returned to being very quiet and stiff. The General, Commander, and Colonel, sat stiffly as well. Their men stood at attention at their backs. Their eyes however followed me with interest as I walked in slowly with the platter of snacks and tea. I smiled softly and said, “I apologize for the wait. I hope you gentlemen like tea. I also have cookies and sandwiches.” Pouring the gentlemen fresh cups of hot water I gave them choices of tea which they picked and I served. I didn't offer any to the guards since it was their commanding officers that were there to talk.   
For my husbands I didn't ask what they wanted. I prepared their favorite snacks under small silver dome plates and offered it to them. They took that and their tea with small smiles. 

Sans lifted his and chuckled to find his plate filled with small slices of hot dogs with buns around them. Each topped with a helping of ketchup. Papyrus snickered slightly as his plate held a help of neatly twisted spaghetti, topped with his home made sauce and a sprinkle of oregano. A small fork topped it as it protruded from its top. 

They looked at me gratefully as they slowly enjoyed their treats. I finished serving and sat down between them. Taking my own cup of early gray tea, I sip it softly and breath in its spicy scent. My eyes open slightly as I look at the aura of the men before me. They were loosening up but still tense. I sigh and place my cup gently on its saucer and say calmly.

“Now gentlemen, I believe your here about what happened last night at the apartment building yes?”

They stiffened and looked at me calmly. The General coughs gruffly into his hand and says, “Yes that is it. It was a violent affair which many witnesses claimed you all were a part of. Many also said you were not directly at fault for what happened, but that amount of carnage we witnessed there had to be looked into. You understand? However when we arrived your husbands were so tight lipped about it that I could only assume they weren't going to be cooperative.” 

I open my mouth to talk and found myself yelping as Roman fidgets suddenly before yanking down my robe front and tackling my nipple with fierce hunger. His suckling sounds fill the air as the humans faces begin to redden at the sight and sound of my child feeding. I giggle and pet Roman gently on his back before leaning on the couch with a sigh.

“I apologize. My children were just born yesterday. They always seem so hungry.” I giggle a bit as I noticed and felt the humans revolution at the display of my child feeding and the sight of them. I cocked my head at that and found my self brushing it aside.

I didn't care how they viewed my babies. 

They were beautiful. 

I smile again and say, “The incident at that apartment was one that continued on from an attack on us from the junk yard where I had been taken after my abduction. It happened right after we left our press conference a day or so ago.”

The Generals eyes light up with interest as he leans forward and says, “Tell me.”

I found myself telling him everything. Well most of it anyway. I told him of my kidnapping, my fight, escape, and being saved. I told him of Luna and Denise, with the exception of the Temmies, and told him we were friends. That we stayed with them and were invited to their family reunion party. I told him of the attempt assassination of myself and withheld the actual assassination of one of my people. I spoke of the two of the kings men had died trying to protect the party goers and finished off with our hasty need to escape that place since I happened to go into labor at the time and was attacked on the road back home.

The General listened with interest as his Colonel and Commander held thoughtful looks on their faces. After a few moments he folds his hands in a tent in front of his face as he leans forward to place his elbows on his knees. He looks at me levelly as Roman continued to feed hungrily and Goth stares at him with his glowing left eye.

“That is a lot miss. That is a lot indeed. So your telling me that this...organization, theses “Priests of Purity” were run off of of your land and have come here to our shores. Do they present a danger to humans in general?”

I nod, “The bodies you saw were American. The Priests us their teachings to corrupt the minds of your citizens before turning them into mindless zombies. They have a drug that they take, made from monster Mushrooms, that causes them to shake, but gives them extraordinary powers. However they don't give this drug to their followers. It's to precious since the main ingredient is all but gone to them. They dilute it greatly and give their followers that instead. The end result is...what you saw at the back of that apartment.”

The Colonel looks at me with a cocked eye brow. “And how do you know all of this?”

Sans speaks up with a sigh and says, “The king of the humans was once the leader of the Priests. That and, after they were banished from our lands, we raided their labs and collected all the evidence they had taken over the years.”

The Commander glares at him and says, “So you talk?”

Sans chuckles dryly and says, “ We talk sir. Unfortunately you caught us at a bad time. Our children have just been born and we have been attacked seemingly non stop for days now. Our...nerves are a bit shot at the moment. You would please forgive us for being a bit unsocial when you arrived.” They gave him a stiff nod before he continued. “Thank you. As I said, we have proof. And glad to give it to you after we have leave of our king and the human king.” They nod to him before their eyes came back to our children.

The General said, “And you all have just breed on our lands it seems.”

I stiffen a bit. Even in my state, I caught his meaning. 

His eyes raised to us as he said, “ I guess this means that your children are the first born American monsters for your people. Am I right?”

We nod to him. He grins sourly. “I congratulate you all. However you must know that that will not stop some from kicking you all out of our country. I myself am still unsure. Monsters on our land seems to unreal. To fairy tail for my taste. Especially since you bring with you things like magic. Things the good book says is evil and of the devil himself.”

He sighs before sitting back and gazing at our babies with level eyes. Roman had just finished feeding and he laid curled in my arms sleepily. Goth, however, stared back. His eye glowing eerily as his tiny claws held onto my robe tightly. 

The General sniffs and says, “However after meeting you all, especially you miss, I think I would not mind if monsters such as yourselves settle here. You seem like descent folks even though your … appearance seems to say otherwise.”

We nod grudgingly as he stands and his men follow suit. He places his hat on his head and waits for us to stand before him. After he finishes adjusting his hat to his liking he looks down at me and gives me a small smile. 

“Miss. Dremmurr, I and my men will go now and meet with the king that you have come with. I will see if your stories add up. However, what happened at that apartment still needs to be dealt with. Many of those men were people that lived in this area once, and people want to know what happened. I would say you have your work cut out for you and yours on explaining that to the media.”

I nod deeply in understanding. 

A few minutes later saw the men leaving our home and back to their verticals. I stood stiffly with my children and husbands as I saw a good portion of military units outside on our lawn. As they leave I hear Papyrus sigh and growl out.

“That was so very annoying.”

Sans nodded. “I hear ya bro. But what exactly are you peeved at? The fact that they showed up, or your emotions.”

Papyrus growled and flexed his back a bit in agitation. “A bit of both. I could not seem to keep myself from loosing my patience with them. Damn unsightly of me that was. But their presence kept making me feel on edge. During that entire discussion all I could do was sit there and focus on Frisks sent.”

Sans nods in agreement. “Yeah. Its as I said. We will be complete asses toward others, but with her and our children we would be fine.”

Papyrus nods as his hand rested on my shoulder as he pulled me closer to him. Sans wraps his arm around my hips as we watched the last of the armies verticals leave our lawn. 

“Bye bye!”

We flinch and look down at our babies. Goth was waving his tiny clawed hand after the verticals. His eye wide open as he said again. “Bye bye!”

Our eyes widen as I look at Sans and then Papyrus and say, “Did our one day old baby just speak?”

They nod jerkily as Goth turns back toward us and shakily looks up at our faces with his glowing eye. His face seemingly devoid of emotion, but his voice was clear and level as he said, “Hi hi!”

We giggle nervously as I hold him tightly to me and kiss the top of his head tenderly before saying, “Hi hi my lovely sons. Hi hi.”

He giggles quickly before stopping on a dime. 

His wide eye taking in everything.

(Sigh...There you go guys. This one was far easier to type. It just seemed to flow out of me this time and it made finishing it faster. I hope you like the babies and their names. Next chapter is going to be some fun times with the babies as they are soon introduced to human society. What will happen next? Mahah!)


	33. Bye byes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and her husbands are trying to tie up lose ends from the attack at the apartment. Family, friends, and issues need to be taken care of, however when things need to calm down they decide to go for a little...outing.

(Characters belong to Toby Fox, story by me)

Chapter 33  
Bye byes

 

The rest of the week was a stressful and yet wondrous experience with our babies. We were able to introduce them to our family via the computer. Mother and father were absolutely thrilled and begged that we bring them over for a visit as soon as possible. Mother even suggested sending them over while the priests were still at large but I hastily declined. The very idea of being away from my children for even a moment made me feel anxious and fearful. Mother smiled at me and understood, wishing us well and hoping that things become safer for us and our children. Alphys asked a number of questions that Sans answered readily about the childrens birthing and over all health. Undyne wanted to know when they would be ready for training. Her eyes were positively glowing at the idea of having such powerful students. Papyrus smiled and said that when they were ready he would let her know. Her eye flashed with glee. 

After we had talked to my parents we eventually got around to Mettaton. Well him and his viewers. We were invited to have some face time with Mettaton on his talk show. We explained about the situation we found ourselves in and the situation with the humans. We introduced the babies and that they were fit and healthy. Questions from his viewers were asked and a few times we had to brake because the babies decided to feed right then and there. 

That was so embarrassing...

Flowey was eventually able to meet his two nephews and they loved him. They were gentle with his petals, stems, and leaves as they touched and patted him. He in turn teased them with his vines as he showed them the different plants in the garden as they sat and watched with clear and ready expressions.

The Temmies stayed inside most of the time due to our fear of their discovery. They were able to run around the yard at night as they tried to count the stars and help clean and repair the house. During the daylight hours they helped me and my babies as stayed far from uncovered windows and open doors. They fetched things for me, helped me dress when the children became to grabby and didn't want to let go, and sometimes helped me do small things around the house when I couldn't do it. They still mourned for their daughter and were fearful that they would cause more problems for us in the future. We calmly explained that everything would be fine and as long as they helped us, all would be well. They agreed and did everything they could to help us to the best of their ability.

My husbands loved our children to pieces. They never left my side, and were always there asking me if I needed anything. Sometimes I would catch them eyeing the children longingly as they wished to hold the children themselves for a while. From time to time I would be able to give them a child each or both to hold and play with as I rest for a few moments. However the children soon demanded food and they quickly found themselves back in my arms feeding hungrily on my breasts. However my husbands were good-natured about it and stayed close to my side and aiding me whenever possible. 

I loved them so much for that and found myself so grateful for their presence next to me every day.

The children themselves were quite a handful but a loving handful as I watched them learn at an alarming rate. Goth was almost always quite and stared hard at the world around him with is single eye wide open. Taking in everything he could. He was very protective of his little brother and often touched him on the arms, face, or chest to insure himself that Roman was okay. His laughs were quick and swift but his speech was clean and clear. He feed less then his brother and often seemed more interested in the world around him and clinging close to my breast as if afraid I would vanish. When with my either of my husbands he was always gripping on and holding them close to him. He would nibble their fingers lick their cheeks and say, “Daddyyyy, Daddyyy...” and he would not stop until he had both of their attentions. I felt my son would be a powerful magic wielder just like Sans and a fierce and awesome power to be reckoned with when he became old enough.

Now my other son, Roman, was a laughing and gleeful boy. He smiled often, laughed constantly, and always seemed so excited about the world around him. He would slap my breasts like a drum when he was excited about something and hop in place when something new catches his eye. He loved stuffing things into his mouth and often complained highly when we had to take it away, only to clam down again when I offered to feed him. Oh yes feeding...he loved to eat. He ate constantly. Morning noon and night he would wake me up to demand more food. He even bit me awake once because he couldn't get to a nipple. Goth surprisingly taped him on the head and glared at his brother for that. Oddly Roman never did that again after that. Roman was very strong as well, bending things in half and or crushing them between his small fingers. Papyrus was excited to see much of himself in the boy and I knew that Roman would be a lot like him when he became older.

But both boys also had the likeness of their other father and I could see it from time to time. How Romans eye would become still and his gaze took on that of Sans as he watched the world and gaged it with a critical eye. Goth would from time to time, be caught stuffing spaghetti in my bra at night and I had no clue where he got it from. 

I loved them so very much. And everyday that I awoke with them by my side filled me with a sense of peace that was so profound that it felt as if I truly came home at last. No amount of suffering seemed to come close to the joy I feel when I wake up in bed with my husbands on either side of me and a baby firmly in my arms. 

I felt complete at last.

In the overall, on monster side of things, there was joy and happiness, if not a great deal of worry for our health and safety.

Then there was the human side of things.

Before we get into the huge amount of negativity we faced, I will tell you the good notes first.

Ms. Merry was able to help us with paperwork stating the childrens birth, and getting documents saying that they were the first monsters born on American soil. She even had a chance to look at them after a few days of patiently waiting. We called her up after my husbands finally were able to calm down from their instinctual temper tantrums, and set up an appointment for her to come over. 

It was a little odd to tell the truth. The moment she saw them she thought they were starving and underfeed. Sans had to explain that the over all appearance wasn't what it seemed and gave her a quick run down on monster body and feeding educate. After his explanations of magic nutrition and so on, she stared for a solid minute before progressing with checking the children's physical health. After their check up she said they seemed healthy despite how thin they were. While she was there the children loved playing with her tools as she tried to give them their check up. Playing, as in levitating the tools away from her from time to time and giggling while she chased after her floating instruments. Sans controlled the situation quickly when he gave them a firm no as he used his powers to bring Ms. Merrys tools back to her and she was able to work without disruptions.

Ms. Merry was unsure of the children at first until she herself played with them a little. She soon fell in love with their laughs and silly antics. Soon we were able to invite her cousins, Luna and Denise and her children to meet the boys when she came over a third time. The king was nice enough to drive them over so we could all have a picnic behind our house and they could meet the children first hand. Denise's children were confused with the looks of the babies and some rather rude questions were asked that Denise and Luna quickly squelched with a sharp word and glare aside. Other then that, their children were curious, but more so in part of Clair and Nicky. They played with the babies and teased them and Goth and Roman ate it all up. 

Bob eventually came over as well. He was still a bit shaky with what happened at the apartment, and I didn't blame him for it one bit. He told us the odd stares he got after the other officers saw the destruction of the apartment. They wondered if he would still be friend with monsters that were able to kill so easily. He admitted to us he was still unsure how he felt about the whole thing. Not wanting to pressure him we told him that we would like him to take his time. We didn't want him to feel obligated to trust us nor feel he had to remain our friend if we scared him so badly. Something in what we said seemed to help him make up his mind and he told us he would try again. The rest of the day was a fun one as he met our children and even took the time to tell them stories. He seemed more interested in their appearance then most and played with their tails and giggled when they began climbing over him like little monkeys. The funniest thing that happened was when I awoke from a small nap to find them curled on top of his head like two hats while he remained still with a funny smile on his face. He was struggling so hard not to laugh and move to much as Roman snored loudly on his head and Goths fingers tickled his cheeks. 

Lets just say that Bob soon became a frequent visitor who brought gifts of, what he called, boy necessities. Baseball equipment, clothes, you named it, he brought it over with a spark in his eyes. Soon the boys looked forward to Bobs visits and even started calling him “Uncle”. 

It filled me with such glee to see them interact with such positive behaviors around our friends that it gave me a form of hope for their future with other young humans. 

Rick we never saw nor heard from after the incident and we questioned it silently for a time as a sense of foreboding came over us.

Now for the not so fun part that we had to go through the last few days with the humans. 

So far much of what happened was kept under wraps, but not for long. Some how info and pictures were leaked of the gruesome aftermath at the back of the apartment. However much of what happened was skewed all to hell. There were rumors floating around that we had killed a whole family who was just having a family reunion for a load of dumb reasons ranging from one extreme to another. One rumor in particular stated that we exploded the entire building then danced on the corpses in the nude before having wild bone sex on their mangled bodies. 

The absurd rumors kept flying around and getting worse and worse until just two days had passed before the government called us and demanded we explained ourselves. Unable to leave the house we had to have a meeting via screen sharing and reexplain the situation to the president, several members of congress, and many higher members of the armed forces. It helped that the General, Commander and Colonel were there on their side to give their reports on what we said as well and that helped smoothing things around. However it was given to us straight that if something like this was to happen again that we would be removed from the country all together.

No warning, no explanation, no choice. They will get rid of us. 

We were infuriated and so was the king himself.   
He demanded them to explain the rightness of us being punished for something we could not help. We could not help being hunted nor help that an entire organization was after us. 

They didn't care. They claimed that since the organization came from our land that it was as much or fault for them hunting us as it is a woman's fault for men chasing her because of her clothes.

To them.

We were asking for it.

The king was in a real lather after that and Denise and Luna suggested that we try to communicate our issues with the common public. We get enough supporters to listen and understand our plight maybe we could get the government to get off our backs. 

We listened with great interest.

Many of our days were then spent rushing around talking to fund raising agencies, power groups, communities, and so on. Some didn't even want to listen but others, surprisingly did. Within a short span of time we had a few communities willing to talk to us and we even agreed to show up on a human talk show to explain our situation live. 

Things seemed to be looking up at last.

During this time, the children, were rapidly growing more and more powerful by the day. They seemed to be like two small suns in our house, just radiating with power and energy. Sans was a bit worried but elated by the childrens powerful growth as well as their rapidly developing mental skills. They were able to talk wayyy... before they should. They were listening and understanding things that toddlers would not be able to normally until around two or three. The speed of their progress made me worry however. I was wondering if they were going to grow to fast. Sans and Papyrus agreed and tried to help me slow the childrens power intake down a bit along with the help of Flowey and the Temmies.

By the end of the week, we were all pooped. 

On that particular day, we just lounge around in the living room and just tried to ground ourselves after such a long run around week. The children were napping on my chest nestled against me tightly. They were still so very small and fed on milk almost endlessly. So they were not leaving me any time soon in search of new perches to lay on. Sometimes I wondered if they did that on purpose, but I kept finding myself dismissing that idea every time it came up. 

Sans and Papyrus laid on different, plush chairs in the living room along with me. The Temmie father, Bob, was massaging Sans aching back and the Temmie mother massaged Papyrus feet. The Temmie daughter helped Flowey figure out other ways to handle the plants in our garden for better harvesting. 

I didn't want to move an inch I was so tired.

Even though we had not move from the house or land that entire week, we still had meetings, papers to file, people to meet and greet, phones to answer.... it was a nightmare.

Me, Sans, and Papyrus spent much of our time running around between dealing with people, the government, home, and our children. Even with the Temmies help, much of the time they had to stay hidden for their sake and ours. We still lived in a constant fear that the priests were hunting us down and or worse comes to worse, the media. If they were to find the Temmies we feared they would be taken and or shipped back, and we don't even know if they would make it back safely. We had to find a way to keep them safe until the priests were taken care of.

As I sat, with exhausted eyes and wanting to sleep I found myself thinking of home. The reseraunts, the different vendors, the odd shops here and there. I found I missed wandering the streets and exploring the sites and smells of other peoples work. The thought of taking the children with me as we explored new smells, foods, and oddities began to fill me more and more with the need to go and do just that. Visions of my husbands trying odd foods and smiling at the taste and or finding shops that they are curious about filled my mind with nostalgia to the point that I kept thinking, ' I want to do that! I want to do that!'

As I thought of this an idea came to me that made me sit up a bit and with a smile said, “Hey guys?” 

Everyone stopped to look at me and the stupid grin on my face.

“What do you say to us having a day out? Just go somewhere nice for a change? The children are stronger now and I think they should have their taste of real human society. Restaurants, vendors, malls. What do you think?”

Sans groaned and thought for a moment as Papyrus looked anxious and uneasy.

“I don't know about that my love. It still seems like a risk. With those...those felons on our tails, I doubt we will be able to do much of anything without humans coming to harm. Or our children for that matter.” He looks at our babies with a warm glance and Sans nods but says, “Your right bro, but this can't stop us from leaving our home when we need to. Besides we need food and some fresh air. And Frisk is right. The kids need to experience human society. At its best and worst. They are intelligent beyond their age and they are learning everyday. If we keep them cooped up here...they won't learn much of anything.” Sans stands after the Temmie Dad jumps off his back and approaches me. He leans over and picks up one baby then the other and lifts them into his arms. Carrying them to his brother, he hands Goth over to Papyrus before sitting closely with Roman. He snuggles Roman as he looks up at his brother and says, “These kids, our children, are very powerful and knowledgeable beyond their years bro, but, they still need to learn so much.” He kisses Romans head tenderly and Roman yawns before snuggling tighter to his father. Papyrus eyes warm as he holds Goth closer to him and nods. 

“Your right Sans. But..I'm so...”

“I know bro, I know. I'm not making this decision lightly trust me. But...”

Papyrus nods. He understood.

I smile and stand up gingerly before approaching them and kneeling in front of the couch by their legs. Leaning down with my arms on top of their thighs and my head resting on top of my arms, I raise my eyes to them. They chuckle down at me as I smile toothily at them. Papyrus pets the top of my horned head before asking, “Soooo....where could we go that would allow us in? I doubt that we could just walk in anywhere here. With..well you know...monsters being so...feared.” His face held concern as he held Goth tenderly in his arms. Goth stretches in his arms and Papyrus chuckles when the baby grabbed onto his shirt and held on tightly. Me and Sans looked at him. Then each other before looking into ourselves to think about different it. 

In the back of my mind I suddenly hear a series of odd typing sounds before and idea suddenly came to me. I looked up with wide eyes and said, “I..think...I have..an..idea.” They cocked their heads at me as I stared back in surprise. Sans eyes narrow a bit as he stares at me hard. His eyes filled with worry.  
…..................................................................................................................................................................

We got in contact with the king about heading out for a bit and asked him if he had any ideas. He said that he just finished talking with Denise and that she had invited him and us to a local restaurant that was owned by one of her uncles. She said he had no problems with us coming over and was happy to receive us to his establishments. We were shocked to hear this until the king admitted that the uncle loved oddities. He loved strange things and odd happenings, and to him we were the ultimate oddity that he's been wanting to meet since he heard about us. Sans snickered and shook his head while Papyrus huffed at that. I sighed as I rolled my eyes before we agreed with the kings proposal. If this allowed our children the first taste of human interactions, then we would take it. 

Soon after dressing and preparing the children mentally and physically for the trip, we were ready to go. Since the restaurant was described as a family friendly place and laid back we decided to dress comfortably. With it being humid out Sans unfortunately had to ditch his signature jacket and instead wore a comfortable white t-shirt that said, 'Nice to meat you, hope we can ketchup.' with a hot dog on it drizzling itself with ketchup. His signature black pants with a white stripe down the sides he put on with a sigh of relief as he finished his outfit off with his favorite white socks and white slippers. His poster was immediately more laid back as he walked to the bed and plopped down with a happy sigh. “I miss comfortable cloths so much! Ugghh!” I giggled at him and kissed is teeth and he tickled me before kissing me gently back. The children laughed as I did before letting go of my chest to fall on his and tried to tickle him. Sans laughed as the children climbed all over his body and up his shirt. Pulling it up I saw them holding onto is rib-cage with only their bright eye visible as they glowed in the shadow of his shirt. He squirmed horribly as the children danced around his ribs and his laughter became high pitched as he begged me to remove the children before he fainted from laughter. I was able to extract one dangling child then the other before he was able to calm down and take them from me and kiss them on the head. He holds them tightly and rocks them in his arms as they held onto him tightly and cooed at him. My heart warmed at the sight and I walked over and held him in my arms and kiss him slowly with all of my heart. He returns it and we allow ourselves a few moments to remember the other persons flavor. His being mostly ketchup since he ate some not to long ago.

 

Papyrus wore a blue t-shirt with a superman symbol on it, black slacks, and sneakers. He was so happy with the t-shirt after I explained what the symbol on it meant. He vowed to buy more super hero shirts and even started googling multiple super hero items on his phone. Watching his eyes light up was the most adorable thing I saw from him in so long. I hugged him from his back and held him tightly. The children hugged his cloths and held on tightly to his shirt as Roman laughed and snuggled up to his father. Papyrus stilled and reached around to touch me and sent his love back to us as he chuckled warmly before turning around and levitating his phone away. He holds us tightly in his arms and whispered sweet, 'I love yous,' to us as he rocked us gently. My heart felt like it was melting at his sweet embrace and I reached up on my tip toes to kiss him. Our mouths meet as he gives me a sweet and tender kiss that filled my heart with joy. Roman decided he wanted some attention and ran up my chest to climb up to his fathers head. Papyrus chuckled as Roman sat on his head and posed heroically. I giggled and summoned Papyrus phone to take a shot of it. Papyrus was so happy with the image that he put it as his background. I could not stop giggling at his praising his youngest son for his heroic posing. Goth watched on with a wide eye and a small smile on his lips. 

For our outing I decided to put on something I haven't worn in a long time. One of my original dresses mother made for me all those years ago. The purple material flowing down my body made me sigh as it finally settled over my fur. Looking back down at it I hugged it to me tightly as I remembered my mother and father. As fond thoughts circled my head, one of my babies chirped at me. Smiling at their adorable sounds, I walked to the bed were they were perched on pillows staring at me with their open eye. Roman smiled at me. His almost invisible, small, mouth revealed under the skull like helmet on his head. His tiny sharp teeth glowed white in the light as the teeth that was growing on his helmet glowed faintly due to the soft material of the bone like structure. He nommed the air as his tiny clawed hands waved around at me and his feet kicked out as he wiggled on his back. Goth stared at him for a moment before leaning over and touching him with a small clawed hand. His brother stops moving and looks at him. 

“Gahhahah!”

“Bleeeahah”

They made laughing like sounds before they turned to me as one and both their tiny hands reached out to me. I giggled at them before I walked over and snuggled them with my face. They giggled and bubbled and a happy feeling filled my heart as I felt their hands petting and holding my face to them. A deep seated purr reverberates up through my throat and out into the air. They settle down as they hear me purr for the first time. Any other time I found myself in a daze when with my children, but this time I felt more clear headed and was able to respond more like myself. My babies actions were absolutely adorable. Their mouths dropped open and their eye widened at me. As my purr progressed and my cold nose pushed at their little bodies playfully, they suddenly burst out laughing as their hands gripped me tightly. My purrs grew and soon grew still as, surprisingly, they started purring to. By the time Sans and Papyrus walked into our bed room, they found us curled on the bed purring loudly as we held each other tightly. They chuckled as they walked up to us and sat on either side of our purring cuddly pile. The brothers petted us as their energy merged with or own. Their love flooded us and we made little sounds of appreciation as our tails waved happily. My husbands chuckled and rubbed our bodies with their warm bony hands as they left a trail of love with every caress. 

A horn blared out in the front yard indicating the king had arrived for us. 

It was time to go. 

We quickly gave the babies a change of dippers, blue shorted pants and red tops with, 'super boy' on them before grabbing a thick long piece of fabric and rushing out of the door. Flowey screamed at us from the garden and Sans quickly teleported back to fetch him. After grabbing Flowey, he returned and placed him gently behind my ear. Flowey huffed at him before reaching down to tickle the babies playfully. The children giggled as we entered the limo.

My heart was positively racing.  
…..................................................................................................................................................................

Half an hour later saw us on the road again and driving down the highway and toward our destination. We were accompanied by the king, Denise, Luna and Bob. When we asked about Rick, Bob had shrugged and told us that he hadn't seen him since the family reunion. A cold shiver raced down my spine and Sans and Papyrus grew stiff. The babies looked at Bob as he rubbed his chin as if in thought. Something was on his mind and he seemed uneasy. Bob suddenly stopped to look at the children. A sudden light fissure arched through the air and Bobs eyes widen. He straightens his back and asks the king if he could be dropped off at the station. The king looked at him questioningly but nodded. We took a small detour to the station were Bob kissed Luna's cheek and after apologizing and promising to catch up after he was done, bolted out of the limo and into the police station. 

We stared with wide eyes at his actions. Sans turned his gaze to his sons and his blue eye flashed for a moment. The children's gaze fell on him and they nodded at him as one. He nods and Papyrus's expression grows hard as if he heard something he didn't like. I knew instantly that the children had given Bob a mental push on something that had been bugging him for the entire ride. Something was happening...and I could give a very good guess what it was.

After Bobs exit, we continued on our way. Luna was a bit sad but I told her he probably had a good reason and to not worry. She nods but her frown remained.

We finally found ourselves in the downtown area of Norfolk were the limo slowly drove through the down past a mixture of old and new architecture that littered the land around the roads. Soon we reached our destination were the limo parked in front of a dinky entrance next to a large old building deep in the down town area. We waited until the kings second limo, filled with his guards, stopped behind us and his men streamed out. Some stood before the limo and others walked around the area while a few walked inside to inspect the building. The king had brought a few extra men with us to insure that we were safe. 

He didn't want to risk the lives of our babies anymore then we did.

A few moments of waiting and his men gave the all clear. We waited until the king, Luna, and Denise exited the limo before Sans and Papyrus exited. 

Then it was my turn. 

I held my babies in my arms closely as I quickly adjusted the long, thick, fabric that wrapped around my body and held my children firmly in place to me. There was a child clutching either side of my bosom as their eye and noses took in everything beyond the limos interior. As they sniffed the air I finally breathed out before moving to exit the limo. 

A sudden crashing sound erupted in front of us and before I could even get out and I suddenly found myself firmly pushed down onto the limo floor as Sans body draped over mine and shouts of, 

“Hold there!” 

“Stand back!” 

“Freeze!” 

Were yelled in union by the kings men.

I shivered in fear as I gripped Sans shirt front. He growls harshly as his blue eye and markings flashed and his head was turned toward the opening of the limo. Papyrus had stayed outside and stood tall and on guard at the threat that stood before him. Flowey hissed in irritation and looked over Sans shoulder to inspect the area behind him as his leaves shook.

“HELLO MY LOVELY GUESTS!” a jovial shout exploded from outside. Me, Flowey, and Sans froze as we looked at each other with questioned filled gazes before we turn to look at the direction of the voice. We could not see anything past Papyrus's body, but we heard the disapproval in Denise and Lunas voices. 

“Uncle Mike, you know better! You scared them half to death! You should be ashamed of yourself!” Scolded Luna.

“Oh lordy! Do you ever learn? Look what you have done! You better apologize right now!” Denise said, her voice filled with irritation as she glared at her uncle fiercely. 

We blinked on the limo floor for a moment before we were given the all clear as the two sisters gave their uncle a firm scolding. Their uncle, who was a balding well fed man, turned out to be a very loud sort. He apologized for scaring us and our guards and insisted that he meant no harm. His loud guffing laughs resounded in the area as he patted my husbands shoulders ruffly in assurance. He then opened his restaurant door to us and waited till we all walked into the main building, all the while a huge smile on his face. The restaurant held a classic theme of jazz and blues. The sound of a piano playing over head as the smell of wood and freshly waxed floors filled my nostrils. My eyes widened as we walked into the main room and took in the patrons who stopped to stare at us. Their expressions soon matched my own, with a few going so far as to look utterly fearful, as they watched our entrance into the establishment. The owner, walked us to a reserved table up at the upper deck overlooking most of the city. Few people sat up there and there were many tables that were empty. The kings men soon filled them as we took our seats at the huge rounded table close to the window. I sat in the middle as Sans and Papyrus sat on either side of me. The king sat across from us with Denise as Luna took her sisters other side. The remaining seats at the table were quickly filled up with the kings men as they made sure they were not taken by anyone else close to us. 

I watched as they sat around us before looking down at my childrens faces to gauge on their take of the place. Their eye was wide with excitement...well mostly Romans eye as he bobbed his head around to view everything he could. Goth stared mostly at the people in general. His intelligent eye taking in the faces and reactions of the humans around him. 

He was tense.

I kissed the top of his head and purred softly against his brow to tell him not to worry. He gurgled made an adorable , “Meeh..” Sound before placing his little clawed hand on my chin and holding on. His eye however remained fixated on the human faces. 

The owner of the restaurant, Mike, waited till we were settled before handing us our menus and asking for our drink orders. After giving him our orders he said he would be back after we had a few minutes and turned to walk down the winding steps to the main floor. When he was gone, Luna suggested a few menu items that we probably would like and Denise spent most of her time and attention whispering some ideas of menu choices to the king. His blush indicated that she was probably suggesting a few other things that weren't exactly on the menu of that restaurant.

I giggled at his flustered face before looking at the menu and looking through their selections. 

After a few minutes we all had our orders ready and waited until the owner came back with our drinks to give them to him. He left again with our orders and we waited as we soaked in the atmosphere. Sans sighed as he leaned back in his chair and reached over to tickle Romans head gently. As Roman giggled and bubbled under his fingers he said, “I got to say I really dig this place. Love the look and the music.” He smiled wider, “I really got to say your uncle knows some nice tunes.”

Luna giggled as she replied, “If I know Uncle Mike, he would be honored to hear you say that. This restaurant is his pride and joy. 'Nothing here wasn't earned with blood, sweat, and tears,' he would say. And I know that for a fact. He's one of the most hard working men I know, and if nothing else, he would be more then willing to help you all in your fight for equality here in the states. I bet my last dollar.”

We smiled at her and nodded gratefully. Papyrus said, “ He sounds like a worthy man. I don't mind sitting down to talk with him myself. He must have amazing stories to tell.” He smiled and Roman suddenly shouted.

“AMAZING! AMAZING!!” 

We turn to look at him as he bounced under Sans stilled hand with excitement in his eye. It flashed orange as he giggled and kept shouting, “AMAZING!! AMAZING!!”

“Oh my good lord. He's talking already? Isn't he only a week old?” Denise asked as she, the king, Luna, and all of the kings men focused their gaze on Roman.

Papyrus chuckles as he reaches over and pats his sons head with pride. “Indeed. They are very intelligent children. They started talking almost the next day after their birth. Mentally they are growing very fast. Why, I wouldn't be surprised if they started growing like crazy soon. By this time next year they could be to my chest! Neeheheh. Or at least I think Roman will. Isn't that right son?” He said as he tickled Romans chin.

Roman giggled and hopped against my breast as he slapped it with glee. “TALLL!!” 

We laugh at his cute yelp as Goth then said, “Daddyyy. Mommyy.” Papyrus,Sans, and I turned to him as Goth pointed across from us. Our eyes followed his little pointed hand to a table across from us were a human family sat staring at us. The table had been filled before we had gotten there and it contained a large red faced man, a skinny woman with large breasts and a sour face, and two children. The childrens eyes filled with awe as they watched us. They seemed amazed that we even existed. The mothers face was filled with contempt as she glared off to the side at us. Her face seeming to refuse to turn around and grace us with a real stare. The husband had no such problems. His eyes stared holes into us as he clutched a glass filled with beer tightly. His eyes red rimed and his mouth turned up in a sneer that didn't seem to want to leave.

Goth stopped pointing and turned back to us and his eye flashed as we meantly heard, 'Bad Man. Bad Man.' We stiffened at that at turned away from him and his family to focus our gaze back at our table. I suddenly felt the mans energy and questioned why I didn't feel it before. I was always able to feel ill intentions before now. 'What was going on?'

Sans had already caught the attention of the kings gaze as he used his eyes to tell him of the potential issue. The king nods and with a tilt of his head his men stiffen and become more alert. The king then looks at Papyrus and he nods indicating he was ready if the man were to make any funny moves. This was all lost to Denise and Luna who were still gossiping about one thing or another as they looked at the menu with interest.

I shiver in my seat as I held my children tighter to me. I felt two arms wrapping around my back and hold me closer to the bony bodies of my husbands. A small smile graced my face as I giggle and snuggle into their touch. A ruff huff hit my ears and I knew it was the red faced man who's energy became more malevolent. 

Flowey shook with irritation as he whispered into my ear, “The hell climbed up this assholes butt and planted itself there? This guy may start trouble sis. If he does let your husbands handle it. Until then try to not look at him okay?”

I nodded at his suggestion and did just that. I ignored the glaring man started up a conversation with Denise and Luna and soon found myself caught up in their stories. Work, past jobs, kids, certain unsavory neighbors. They filled my mind with their past and I drank it up as we awaited for our food to come to the table. Goth and Roman also seemed to be listening intently as their eye stared at the sisters intently. Roman giggled and wiggled with excitement as the sisters laughed and cooed at him from time to time. Goth just stared and waved his tiny hand at them which they took and shook from time to time and giggled as he wiggled his fingers at them. Sans and Papyrus struck up a conversation with the king about the upcoming meetings and the talk show we were to be going to fairly soon. They laughed and joked a few times as they tried to defuse the tension we all felt a bit. However the mans glaring continued on as if he had some odd vendetta with us. 

A good five minutes past before our food finally arrived. My mouth watered as the owner, and several waiters and waitresses, arrived to deliver our food to us. Sans got a plate of chicken with onions, spices, and eggs. A large bottle of ketchup was placed before him as per his request and his eyes flashed in anticipation. Papyrus's eyes glowed as he had a plate of Louisiana lasagna placed before him. Excitement radiated from his person as the hot dish of lasagna, with home made salsa, freshly ground and cooked beef, and melted cheese, drifted from the delectable dish. The king got a plate of pouched salmon. Luna got a chicken wing plate while Denise got noodles with a baked potato. The kings men got different varieties of food and I waited with baited breath for my dish to arrive. Then there it was. A delicious plate of shell noodles, covered in creamy sauce, baked chicken, garlic, thyme, and other spices was placed before me. Slices of baked chicken were thick with the shell noodles and sprinkles of dried onion brought the smell together, making my mouth water even further. A side dish of a fruit bowl and bread sticks was placed on either side and I felt my stomach grumble in appreciation.

The owner backed away asking if we needed anything else and when Sans and Papyrus suggested desert later after our meal. I almost kissed them right then and there. The owner nodded and said he had just the thing and would be back to check on us again before he left. Licking my lips I grabbed my fork and felt utter disappointment when Sans stilled my hand. Looking up at him with questioned eyes he gives me a patient smile before he looks at my food. His eye flashes for a moment before he releases my hand and nods. I blink at him and he gives me a look saying, “later,” before turning to his own food and digging in. I tilt my head and look at the king and witnessed his own man tasting all of the food on the kings plate before he gave the king the go ahead to eat. My confused expression must have caught his attention and he smiles patiently giving me the same look Sans did. 

“Later.”

I sigh and look down at my meal and take a bite. The favor of the melty cheese, spices, chicken, and noodles caused a deep feminine sigh to emit from my lips before I took another one. Every bite was a revisit to a land of comfort and delight as I soaked in the taste, texture, and decadence of the meal. Flowey eventually taps the top of my head indicating he wanted a taste. I giggled and turned my head far to once side and lifted my fork to his mouth. Chomping on the fork he sighs in gratidude and asks if we could buy him a plate before we left. I nodded and snhguck three more fork fulls before he claimed he was stuffed. I turned back around and continued eating as he settled back down in may hair to rest. On my fourth bite I hear a growl from the table across from us and I still my fork. A bony hand on my thigh caused me to look up at Papyrus as he gives me a side long glance. He says, “Don't pay him any mind my love. He is jealous he doesn't have a woman as lovely as you at his side.”

Sans snickers, “I can't argue with that bro. The loveliest wife and the most awesome mom in the world.” He kisses the side of my cheek and rubs his face against mine and I giggle at his antics.

“I believe I'm the lucky one.” I said with a sigh as Papyrus kisses the top of my head. “I have two of the most handsome and awesome husbands that any woman could ask for.” I kiss Sans on the cheek and turn to kiss Papyrus on his when I hear a loud sound of disgust.

“My god is that creature a hussy?!” the voice of the sour faced woman said. I didn't look at her. Didn't need to. I kept my eyes fixed on Papyrus's as I slowly leaned back and settled in my seat. A dark temper began to grow deep within my chest as I sighed and fought it back. The brothers hands were on the tops of my thighs as their calming energy flooded my senses. I moan at their touch and sent them a message of thanks. 

The rest of the meal proved a tad difficult as the wife continued to complain seemingly about everything. The husband continued to stare and huff along as our meal soon became bland next to their negative energy. I refused to give them the pleasure of seeing me become upset. After several days of peace, if not some headaches here and there, I did not want it ruined by ignorant fools such as these two. Their children's energy was a mix of confusion and embarrassment as they watched their parents behave so. I held a glimmer of hope for them that they might grow to be good people if they didn't take into their parents ways.

As our meal was winding down the womans complaints were so vocal that half of the restaurant could hear her. Her children had their hands covering their ears as they seemed to try to subtly slide under their table without being seen. The kings jaw was clenched tightly as his temper was reaching its boiling point. Several times Denis and Luna seemed to move to say something but were unsure if they would embarrass us if they gave the bitch a peace of their mind. The guards were staring at them openly and with hostility, but it didn't seem to stop the mouthy woman. 

Finally I believe Roman had had enough. He began fussing and I looked down to see his eye scrunching up as tears began to fall down his black skin and down his smooth bony like helmet. A wobbly cry erupted from him and I jumped at the sound. Hugging him and his brother close to me I cooed next to his head as his cry seemed to rise quickly. Sans and Papyrus glared harshly at the woman as Sans stroked his sons back to help comfort him. Papyrus held me close to him and reached over to pat his son with Sans.

Her voice just seemed to rise as if she was trying to compete with Roman in volume. If that wasn't enough her insults grew along with her voice. Finally Luna and Denise had had enough. They got up and stormed over to the other persons table and began to um...give them a piece of their minds. As the harsh argument grew louder the king rose with a few of his men to try to calm things down a bit. 

My heart raced as I felt their emotions climb around me and cuddle Roman close as his tears soaked the front of my dress. I kissed his head and suddenly feel tiny hands pawing at my dress front. The sudden idea that he was hungry flooded my mind and I pulled him away long enough to pull down my dress front and expose an awaiting breast. Romans eye suddenly lit up as he started gargling and fusing with glee. I giggle at him and pull him to my teat to help him feed. He latches on tightly and begins suckling hungrily. I sigh and lean back with my arms around him and his brother. Goth stares at Roman openly and touches the top of his head as if to ask if he's okay. Sans pulls me toward him as I feed Roman and holds me close to his chest. His eyes focused on the man behind me. 

Romans loud suckling seemed to drown out all other sound until I noticed that it was the only sound around me. I looked up and around to find everyone watching me. Blushing I turn into Sans arms and he chuckles against my hair as Goth grunted and started playing with the front of his t-shirt. 

“Sick!” 

We froze and I stayed in Sans arms as I turned my head and glared at the man behind me. I had had enough of him already. 

But he wanted to show how much he wanted me to become soooo...enraged at him. 

And I will say he did a bang up job of it.

“Sick, Sick, Sick! Filthy, awful creature!” the man suddenly screamed. His face turning even redder as he stood up from his table startling everyone around it. Denise and Luna stared at him with pure rage as he pointed an accusing finger at me and said, “I'm sickened! She is disrespectful of her surroundings! See how she reveals her breasts like a whore! Feeding that little, disgusting, freak of nature! I'm horrified!” He glares at our friends who stare at him with pure hate as he continued ranting, his body shaking and his eyes and face reddening even further. “You people support these freaks?! God has plans for you!! He will see justice done! Disgusting, freaky, creatures. Those little freaks look like devil spawn! Horrible little....”

My rage had gone to a boiling point. I shook with it. 'He dared call my children ugly, hideous...They were adorable, beautiful children! He dare slander them!?' These thoughts ran through my head as smoke began to billow out from my fangs and nostrils. A low hiss emitted from my throat as I glared daggers at the man. He had the nerve to look dead at me, a superior smile on his lips as he made a sudden cutting motion under his throat. I found myself suddenly restrained as I tried to get up to face the man. A viscous hissing sound followed by a warning growl thrummed through my throat as Sans held me closer to him. However he held me side ways, revealing Goths ever watchful eye and Roman still feasting hungrily on my breast. The mans eyes glanced at them and I heard his next thoughts as loudly as his mouth.

'They will be the last.'

My eyes widened as a touch of fear gripped my heart. Furry dominated that fear and as I glared at him I thought, 

'I want him to disappear.'

Suddenly Goth shifts and raises his little clawed hand as the owner came rushing up the stairs to see what was the matter. 

Goth reaches out toward the man as the red faced man suddenly glared down at him.  
Goth then makes a waving motion and suddenly the man's body is sent flying off of the balcony and down to the floor bellow.

“Bye bye.” 

(Wooo...that was, longer then I thought it would be. :D anyway here you go guys! Chapter 33, was it interesting? Was it fun? Please,please, please let me know. I would love to hear from you guys! Work is strenuous and I'm getting more hours so its kinda shaky on when I can get another chapter up, but I'm trying to do one once a week if possible. Please be patient with me guys okay :D. If you want to know when I start, edit, and finish, please follow me on the face of book and or the tumbles, under my name zecon zimorian. Hugs hugs hugs! Until the next adventure! See ya on chapter 34!)


	34. Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That guys is becoming a bit of a problem and some interesting facts are brought to light.

(Characters belong to Toby Fox, story is mine.)

 

Chapter 34  
Revealed

 

I watched as the mans body flew off of the second story railing and to the first floor below. Sans quickly stood and threw out his hand, his eye flashing blue and gold as he concentrated. We hear a yelp as Sans stopped the man just before he smashed into a table that had a family occupying it. We breathed out a sigh of relief as Sans had saved the stupid man from injury. The family screamed and yelped as the chunky, red faced man, was floating a foot above them their table. The mans voice, however, drowned theirs out as he cursed at us.

“YOU GOD DAMN BEASTS! YOU FREAKS! YOU ALL WILL BURN IN THE FIRES OF....!”

Sans face quickly became one of irritation as the man continued to speak at us so. Finally he lets out a sigh and shifts his hand to one side and makes a dropping motion. We hear a, “WAAHHH! WOOff!” As the man is shifted to one side of the families table and dropped unceremoniously onto the floor. The mans grumbling and cursing let us know he was just fine as we sit back with dark expressions. Goth bubbled and giggled at the mans bluster and we secretly applauded him as at the same time we asked if he would not do that again. He tilted his head at us and patted the top of my breast with playful thumps. Roman was so excited that he jumped and squeaked in glee. “He Fall down! He fall down!” Roman yelped as he patted his brother in praise. Goth smiled Widely, his teeth sharp in the light as a gleam appeared in his eye. For a moment I felt a shiver up my spine. I caught a glimpse at what Goth could become. A silhouette of a dark figure, as tall as Sans and myself, but terrifying in the amount of power that streamed from him. His skinny form was swathed in dark clothes that seemed to flow around him like shadows. Large ram like horns sprouted from his skull like head as long spiked white hair flowed down his back and seemed to glow eerily. In my minds eyes, I see him raising his head as he seemed to stare back at me with a sharp glowing eye. It looked so much like Sans as it flashed slowly between blue and gold in the dark world around him. His other eye was dark as he kept it firmly closed. I shivered again at the figure as he raised a bone armor like hand to me and gave me a small wave. Sending a mental wave back I said a small, 'hi' at the future version of my oldest son. He gave a small and slow wink as his smile turned so much like that of Sans before he seemed to vanish in my mind. 

“Mommyyyy...” 

I looked down to see Goth and Roman staring at me intently and I shivered at their gaze. They leaned in and nuzzled into my breasts as their tiny arms hugged me tightly. '

We won't ever hurt you mommy.' I heard them clearly in my mind. It was a faint set of voices, almost as if I imagined them, but I knew it was my children who spoke to me. It wasn't as clear as the few times they had talked to us before. Their words would be small, cute, words like noodles or play play. But this clearer speech, seemed further away as if they spoke from a distance. 

Looking down on them, I hugged them to me and kissed both their heads as I nuzzled them closer. 'I know my loves. I know. I love you both so...' 

“Arrgghh!” 

I yelped at the sudden sound as I snapped out of my daze. Shifting around in my seat I turn to see what the commotion was about. The king, his men, Denise, Luna, and the red faced mans family were all staring at the scene taking place on the first floor. Sans and Papyrus had stayed with me. Having seen me entangled within the childrens magic, they did not leave my side. After I had snapped out of it, they had taken firm hold of my arms as they looked over at the others. 

“Do you guys want to stay, or do you think we over stayed our welcome?” Sans asked evenly as his gripped tightened on my arm protectively. The mans shouting was getting louder and the sound of the other customers shouts seemed to give him more fuel as his volume continued to rise. 

Papyrus nodded as he said, “I think we should go. We have stayed long enough. I don't want any more surprises like this one. I'm sure that that man is affiliated with...” 

“I know.” I said as I held my children close as I took a shaky breath. “His eyes and thoughts definitely seem to mark him as one. You heard it didn't you? 'They will be the last.' that was the same words...”

“That that pilot said. Yeah babe I know. Lets pay the tab, thank the sisters for their thoughtful gesture and apologize for vamoosing, and tell the king we're out of here. This was not what I wanted to happen when I...fuck I'm so sorry Frisk, Paps. I mean how the fuck did...?”

“GET OUT OF MY WAY YOU FUCKERS!!!” The loud voice of the red faced man erupted from the first floor. 

I flinched as my husbands hands tightened around my arms. 

“The kings men are currently blocking him from coming back up the stairs.” Papyrus said as he continued to look over to his side. “I think if we have to leave we should do it now.” 

We nod as Papyrus stands to walk over to the king to speak to him. Sans sighs and says, “So much for our outing. I'm sorry baby, so fucking sorry, but it seems we were both wrong in this. We can't even comfortably move around without people like that guy jumping on us at every turn.” He groans and rubs his face with his bony hands. “I'm actually terrified of the future we have here now.” His face looks so tired as he says this. His hand firmly over his mouth as his eyes bore deeply into the ketchup that was brought for him.

However as he talks I felt my mind and body being compelled to walk to the railing. My body rises slowly and I found myself suddenly at the side of the rail and looking over it to the floor below. I saw the man standing before the kings guards, blustering horribly as he attempted to shove past them. They push back with heavier force. They were not letting him past. The mans wife, standing to my left shouted at the men angrily. I noticed very quickly that their movements seemed off, as if they were slowing down. Everything was in slow motion, as if I wasn't in the same frame of speed as every one else.

I turned my gaze to the mans children and saw them close to tears. Their little faces scrunched up in sorrow as their thoughts filled with fear that their father might be right. That monsters were evil and bad. Their negative thoughts fueled by the memory of their father flying over the railing not to long ago. 

My heart almost broke for them. They did not deserve this. They did not deserve the humiliation of seeing their parent like this, nor did they need to fear us. Looking down on my children I see their eyes glowing up at me with acknowledgment. They knew what I had to do. 

“It's happening again isn't it?” Flowey said in awe as he looked around in amazement.

“Yes Flowey it is.” I said simply as if I was half in a trance. Maybe I was, I didn't really know and at that moment I was far from caring.

“How are you doing this? You never had this type of power when you were a kid.” He said as he watched as the mans wife slowly screamed out. Spit flew slowly from her open pie hole as her face contorted in interesting ways.

I shook my head and said simply, “ I don't know either.” 

Turning back to my husbands I see Sans staring back at me. His form seemingly frozen in time, but I knew better. Unlike everyone else in that room I knew that the time around him was the same as my own. 

“Dear I feel you. I know your trapped in this as much as I am.” Then I turned to Papyrus, “You to Paps.” 

I hear dry chuckling as they suddenly moved and walked over to me. Sans stopped by my side and gave me a coy look as he said, “How did you know baby?” 

Papyrus sighed as he stopped by my other side and said, “I apologize my love. I was in a state of shock and was wondering why the king suddenly seemed to stop moving. It is so odd.” He looks around at the humans. “How is this happening?”

I shook my head. “ I don't know. This seems to be happening more and more. Time seems to just, slow down or speed up whenever it wishes around me.”

Sans nods slowly and states, “I believe I might have an idea about that. Seems that whatever is attached to you is giving you time as a necessary tool to help you out. Since we are tied to you we are getting those benefits as well.” He gives the area around us a critical eye before chuckling slowly, “That is some trick.”

“Yeah.” I said as I thought of that thing attached to me. Whatever it was it seemed to have plans for us. And it involved my husbands, children, and even Flowey. 'What was its plan? What the hell did it want with me? Us?' as my thoughts churned to frustration Goth taps the top of my breast to get my attention. Looking down on his face he points a clawed finger down on the red faced man.

He was telling me to stay on topic.

I snicker before chuckling and kissing him softly on his head. “Your right Goth my love. I need to focus on whats in front of me. Thank you so much for the reminder.” Goth blinks before cuddling up to me and purring softly. Roman giggles before tapping his brother on his head and saying, “GOOD JOB! GOOD JOB!” Goth smiles and giggles under his brothers praise. My husbands chuckle at their sons antics before sighing and looking back down at the scene before us. Papyrus settles his hand on my shoulder. “Well, our son has a point. I know what you have decided to do my dear and I would like to be by your side when you do it.” 

Sans snorts as he places his arm around my hips and leans in close as he gave his brother a side long look. “We will be by your side babe. Don't think your going anywhere without us by your side, understand?” 

The brothers nod at each other before looking at me. My sons turn their critical eye to my face as I smile warmly and say, “ I would not have it any other way my dears.”

Flowey snorts. “And what about me? You guys seem to keep forgetting that I'm around to you know.” He glares at my husbands evenly as they give him a level look. The brothers sigh and Sans nods as he said, “The weeds right. Sorry fungus didn't mean to....” I glare at him and he stops and snickers before restarting. “I mean...sure We...Flowey. Sorry we forgot about ya. We will be delighted if you could come along with us.”

Flowey grunted and nodded firmly. 

A few moments later time began to restart as we teleported ourselves before the red faced man. He was currently charging mid way toward the kings men in an attempt to smash past them. Before time was fully in motion Sans held up his hand and settled the man away from us just so he had time to stop when he saw us. A ticking sound vibrated throughout the room as time finally flowed freely again. The man started charging in real time only to find himself several feet back from where he was and charging right at us. We stood there firmly in his line of attack and stared down at him as he suddenly ground to a halt a yard away. His eyes were wide with shock as the humans around us gasped in awe and fear. However we stood there before him unmoving. My husbands on either side of me and my children firmly in hand, I felt I had the confidence to do anything. However before I could open my mouth to speak I hear his wife screaming at us from above. “See! See! The beasts move without our knowledge! Their freaks! FREAKS! Unholy, sent by the devil...!” 

“Mama stop! Why are you yelling so much! They might do to you what they did to daddy!” One of the children shouted their face covered in tears. The woman looks back at them with a sneer. “Hush! How many times do I have to tell you never to speak to me!” She turned her back on the child and the young ones eyes streamed heavier tears as their sibling held them close and they kept quiet. 

I glared up at her as smoke drifted from my mouth in anger. I wasn't the only one to feel enraged as Denise clapped her hands in front of the woman, startling her. Then proceeded to tell her off about her behavior to her own child. His wife was highly offended and began shouting back but Luna and Denise were not allowing her to speak. They were telling her off good. However much of it was lost to me as the red faced man was now talking.

“You fucking bitch! You were the one who did that didn't you! You're just trying to show me up! You think your so great! Your nothing more then a slut! A whore! No morals, no sense of God in you! You will bleed in the fiery pits of hell you little....!”

He was suddenly cut off as he was sent flying backward and into the upper ceiling of the restaurant. His impact sent the residence of the table under that particular spot, running as far away as they could from the falling debris. 

“Bye bye.” Goth said as he waved his tiny clawed hand at the man. His eye wide and innocent as he stared blankly at the man firmly lodged where he was. Sans tried to hide his snicker as he mentally whispered 'Good boy.' while out loud he said, “Son you shouldn't go around throwing people away. Understand boy?”

Goth stares at him and he said, “He go, 'bye bye.'” 

Sans shoulders shiver as he tries to stifle his snickers, but fails horribly. I could practically feel Papyrus shaking behind me with mirth as he wrapped his hands around his chest and looked away while small guffs could be heard escaping his teeth. I was also trying to keep a steady face but was defeated when Luna broke down a bit above me. Her two second laugh caused me to burst out a bit of a giggle, but I stopped myself as soon as I could. 

This was serious. 

But my son was so cute when he said that.

However that did not stop the king or his men letting lose their own laughter at the mans expense. We had to glare at them to get them to realize we needed their cooperation. They settled down fast but a few chuckles and snickers could still be heard from behind us.

The red faced man groaned from his crater in the ceiling, but soon began struggling to be removed as he cursed at us. We asked him to hold still while we get him down but he shouted at us again before one sharp twist and he sprung free from his body shaped hole. However in doing so he began to fall twenty feet down from the ceiling. Sans caught him before he fell to far and gently placed him on the ground. The mans face was livid as he stood before us. Small portions of wooden debris on his head and clothes clung to him as he shivered in rage. His eyes were livid as the sound of his wife squalling filled the restaurant. Denise and Luna backed us up again as they told her off and a shouting match began among the three. The king took charge and was able to calm the sisters down but the mans wife was still as unmoved as she continued to spit out her thoughts. It was a wonder she had any left as she seemed to keep going and going about it. However, I could not focus on that woman since my entire attention was on the husband.

I stood tall before him and said, “ I don't understand your hate and anger toward me, my family, and what I was doing. I was just feeding my child and having dinner with my friends. What we are doing here is none of your concern, nor any of your business.” I blink hold my head up to him, “However I do apologize for what my son did. He is just a baby and still growing into his own.” I kiss the top of Goth and Romans heads as the man gags at the sight. Sans and Papyrus stiffen and send them a word of caution. They send me understanding and stand their ground as I lift my head and say, “I apologize once more and hope that we can leave this building with no hate between us. I wish no harm onto you or your own. Can their be a truce between us sir?” I said with a tone of finality as my odd eyes gleamed at him. 

He shifted uneasily before he seemed to catch himself. I could practically feel him wrapping himself up in his own bravado and found myself wondering why. 

Why was he trying to stand up to me?  
His red eyes seemed to become redder as he said, “I know what I saw! Its immoral for a woman to breast feed in public! No decency! Nor morals! No woman of god would ever display herself so! Only a whore will whip out her titty in public! No...” He said as if contemplating his next attack. 

Staring at him in confusion, I waited for his next words. 

“Your not a woman...but a monster, a beast! And those things at your tits are proof!” He looks around wildly at the other customers in the restaurant. They stared at him and us uneasily as he continued with gleaming eyes. “See those freaks! They look like the undead! Look at them! Twisted ugly...”

“I ask that you re frame from speaking of my children so sir.” I said low as flames and smoke leaked unchecked from my nose and mouth. 

People gasped and backed away as my eyes flashed between the orange and blue of my husbands eyes to the wild orange of my own. The mans eyes flash in triumph as he said, “Look before you all now! The demon peaks through! Come demon show me what you got!! ARE you going to kill me! An American of this holy land! I belong here you freak! Not you and none of the other monstrous, unholy creatures your trying to drag over here! This is AMERICA! My land! My rights! And I say, down to the unholy monsters! Go back to your own land and keep your saintinistic asses away from us!” 

A few customers clapped at the mans words and geared as he stood with a confident stance. His grin was a shit eating one as he nodded to those that agreed with him. His wife shouted out her agreement and clapped loudly as the king and the sisters stared at her hard. 

Flowey shivered in my hair as I hear him whisper, “Its like he's doing this on purpose. What is his game sis? I think he's trying to do something but I can't tell what.”

That's when it hit me. This man had a vendetta, and it seemed to be to show as many people that he is either the bad ass to take on monsters, or how horrible we can be if we retaliated. In a sense he was winning. People around us were afraid, and he was human to them. One of them. We were monsters. They didn't feel anything for us other then fear.

With that knowledge I gave an angry sigh and huffed out the last of the smoke in my jaws. I looked at the man levelly and said, “So?”

He looked at me in confusion and I explained. “I don't care what you think of my children, myself, or my husbands. I don't care one damn about your pride as an American or as a man. I believe we all have a right to be here as much as you do. Your no better or worse then the rest of us in this room, no mater culture, gender, or belief. The fact that your sitting here spouting your superiority shows how much of a racist bigot and an uncultured and uncouth man you are. If you want to flaunt your superiority over others and make yourself feel better in the process.” I gave him a side long look as I finished with, “Then do it in the mirror to the only person who deserves it.”

As I turn to dismiss the man a series of sharp claps erupt from around us. Jerking about with a surprised squeak I see the patrons in the room clapping enthusiastically. In confusion I tilt my head with a soft mew sound as I try to understand what was going on. Sans and Papyrus chuckle and pat my shoulders as Sans said, “Looks like they agree with ya babe.”

Papyrus chuckles softly and says, “I could not have said it better myself my love. Well done.” 

I blush at their praise and look down to see my babies looking up at me. Roman giggles and yelps, “Myself! Myself!” He said with enthusiasm as he jumped in my arms. Goth just stares. His eye sparkling as if he chuckled quietly.

The red faced man was beside himself. He shouted at the other patrons and even threw a chair at one of them. Just as he did so Bob walked into the room with a few of his associates from the police station. Taking in everything with a glance eye Bob had the man detained and we were all subject to questioning. Luna wasn't happy with him about it, but we told her it was fine. We understood the situation. She still gave him an ear full but was quieted when he gave her a swift and deep kiss. She remained dazed for the rest of the evening. 

After half an hour, we left the restaurant with a large box of chocolate cake from the owner as an apology for the situation that had occurred. He also asked us to come back and that he would have a special place for us were we could eat in peace. We took him up on that as we waved our good byes. 

The red faced man was sent to the police station for further questioning and one night in jail for being a safety hazard in the restaurant. His wife was told promptly that they were not allowed in the restaurant again. Their children were the ones I felt the worst off for. I wanted to make it easy for them, but I wasn't able to. Deep down I felt so horrible that they had to suffer along with their parents. Not only that...they probably despised us now.

On the car ride home I held my children and thought of the two kids at the restaurant. Sans, seeing my distressed face asked, “Babe? Whats wrong? You've been quiet for some time. Everything okay?” he takes my hand and holds it firmly in his as Papyrus places his hand on my other shoulder.

I shake my head but said, “I'll be fine my love. I'm just...thinking that things could have gone easier for that man and his family. I feel sorry for their children. They were so afraid and upset during that entire debacle. It wasn't fair for them to have to go through that.”

Papyrus nods as Sans turns his attention to our babies. His eyes become vacant as he said. “I know baby. But right at that moment I was to worried about you and our own children to really notice. However,” he gives me a small smile and said, “I have a feeling those kids are tough. They aren't like their parents.” He gives me a side long glance as he touches my forehead with his. “They reminded me so much of you when we first met.”

I blush at that. 

“Really?”

“Yup.” he said as a wicked gleam formed in his eyes. “A total cry baby, but,” he waved off my attempt to smack him on the arm, “ A strong mind.” I stare at him as he chuckles and sneaks in a quick kiss which causes me to yelp.

“They will be fine baby. You'll see.” I huff at him and rub my burning cheeks as I looked up and saw our home up ahead. 

When the limo finally stopped in front of our home the king, Luna, Denise and Bob got out with us. The rest of the day was spent inside drinking tea and talking about what our next steps with the companies and organizations that have agreed to help us. However now and again, Denise and Luna apologized for what happened and we forgave them again and again. It wasn't their fault, nor could they have known what would happen when we got there. It was all a gamble that we dared to take. Anything could have happened and we were happy that it ended without anyone getting hurt.

Through out much of our discussions Bob sat quietly as he did for much of the car ride. His silence grated at me as the feeling he knew something important kept rising in the back of my mind. The other humans seemed to dismiss it but my husbands and I knew he was thinking of something that had darkened his thoughts. After an hour I had had enough. I sent a silent message to my husbands about my intents and they gave me their silent nod. I rise and walk up to him and whisper, “Bob?” 

He looks at me with glazed eyes and I realize that he didn't really hear me. 

“Bob?” I asked again with more volume. 

He flinches and looks dead at me. He shutters and nods in answer. I tilt my head to indicate for him to follow and he nods and stands woodenly. Luna looks at us in question and I mouth that I just need to talk to him for a moment. She nods in understanding and continues the conversation with her sister, the king, his men, and my husbands. 

Bob walks with me out into our garden where Flowey currently patrolled the vegetation. After we arrive on the back patio and sit on the wooden chairs I adjust my children at my breasts and stare at him. His expression was back to a haunted look. His eyes deeply looking inside himself as he twittered his fingers on the wooden table that sat between us. 

“Bob?” I asked quietly.

He lifts his head to look at me.

“What's wrong? You've been quiet ever since the arrest. Please, if its not to much to ask, what is bothering you my friend?” 

Bob's eyes shift around before he sighs and sits back in his seat. He takes out a pipe and looks at me for my approval. I smile as I lean forward and take the pipe from him. With a soft breath I breath a bit of fire into his pipe and hand it back. He puffs on it and sighs as he blows smoke out into the night.

“Mighty fine trick that. Could never get this damn thing to light with a lighter or a match easily.” He chuckles and his face lights up only for a moment before it turns sour again. “Damn mess the last few days have been. Today really takes the cake on human stupidity.” Shaking his head and takes another puff from his pipe before continuing. “Damn its hard for you monsters isn't it?” He talked as if wondering to himself, “Trying to show the world you want peace, but getting shit for being who and what you are. Hehe...God, I didn't realize how horrid people could really be.” His eyes finally look to me and they were filled with a type of wounder. “How could you not hate us? How..how could you still try to work for peace when so many are against you?”

Blinking at him as I pause before I spoke. I was taken aback by his words and thought carefully for a few moments as I watched the wisps of smoke rise from his pipe. My children slept silently snuggled tightly to me as I finally found the words to say.

“I... I..admit that at one time I hated humans. They were my nightmare ever since I was a child. For the longest time I was abused, hurt, and treated lower then any animal should be treated. However since learning that there were good humans in the world I began to have hope for them and my husbands people.” I sigh, “A hope that a form of peace could be reached at least. With humans who are open and understanding.”

Bob nods and takes another puff from his pipe as he said, “With the type of power you guys wield we should be careful to. You guys probably could win any war if pissed off huh?” he looked at me with weary eyes and upon seeing it I shake my head at him.

“No. Unfortunately that isn't exactly true dear. No matter how hard we try we can't fight humans.” I said sadly. “The monsters battled humans long ago in a huge war that they lost severally. A war humans started for a reason that even to this day many monsters didn't even know the reason why. But they learned quickly that humans can over power them to the point annihilation.” My eyes lifted to his as I continued. “Monsters may look scary and may have amazing powers and magic, but they are made of a far more delicate material then flesh and blood. They are made of magic, souls, and love. Humans are made with physical forms and emotions that can overpower monsters and defeat them at every turn.” I shake my head. “No matter the power of a monster, even a human child could defeat them if they had the determination and drive to do so. You want to know why we work so hard for peace?” I give him my full stare as I say, “We want to survive and to live. We wish to wake every day not terrified that any moment someone would wage war on us again and try to severely wipe us out. Its a gamble we are willing to take for fresh air, freedom, and safely.”

He stares back at me before shaking his head in amazement. “But you guys practically destroyed those, those things back at the apartment! There was so much destruction girl. You practically annihilated them!”

I chuckled sourly and said, “That is only because of our interesting circumstances. You see, I'm not a full monster.” I pointed at myself “I'm still human under this fur. And with my husbands connected to me, it gives them some of my humanity as well. Not to mention some other perks that we don't even fully understand as of yet.” Shrugging I say, “ I just wish it didn't happen. My gods and spirits of the ancestors the things those children saw. And little Clair.” I smile fondly. “She was such an angel. How a child could walk through that mess is beyond me, but I would never forget her kindness and spirit.”

Bob nods and says, “She amazed me. Tough kid.” his hand shakes and he grips his pipe tighter as his eyes shift from me. He was quiet for some time before he asked. “Frisk? Um...I never got your side of the story on...on how that attack started. Most of it was hush hush with the higher ups but... exactly how did you know we were about to be attacked?”

I blinked. I thought he would be one of the people behind the investigation. Surly they would not have kept him out when he was there. But I did not understand the system in which Americans ran their security in their cities and so told him. “Well I was on the lawn swing with the two girls, Clair and Nicky, and I while talking to them I leaned back and came face to face with a barrel of a gun.” Bob's breath stilled as I continued, “I teleported the girls away from me before I turned and clawed at the man's hand with the gun. I think I severed several fingers, but I wasn't sure. I knew I severely injured him however.” Bobs eyes widened. “I could not feel the person on the other side of the gun like I could you or the others that day, except...” I paused as the realization came to me. I looked up into his eyes and they were filled with waring thoughts. 

“Bob...did Rick...?”

He sighs and shakes his head. “I haven't seen him since that day. I have no clue in hell what happened to him or where he went. However, among the bodies that were found, a severed finger was found along with a gun. The gun and the finger both belonged to him.” His mouth drew into a tight line as he continued. “I took the gun and finger to forensics myself and had them tested. It came out positive.”

A cold sensation went through my heart as I said, “But...why..would he...?”

He shakes his head. “ I don't understand it myself Frisk. All I know is that he was responsible for many of the things that had happened to you and your husbands after I went through it in my head. I denied it and I am so sorry I did Frisk, I really am. If I didn't deni it so much, I would have been able to say something far sooner.”

My heart pounded as he told me of Ricks disappearances. They started when we arrived in Norfolk about a month or so ago. He diapered that night before they were called in that morning to investigate the weird sounds and happenings at the apartment. Rick vanished again during the day we were to head out to return back home and again during our marriage after party. And again when we were at the Luna and Denises family reunion. It was only when we were in the limo that he had the idea that Rick was connected to several of the issues that we had had in the last few weeks. After he finished talking Bob took a drag of his pipe as I sat there with wide eyes. We were quiet for a long while as the sound of the night surrounded us. 

Bob looked at me with tired eyes. “I'm so sorry I didn't see it sooner Frisk. Several people and monsters died because of him. I'm so...”

I shook my head, “It wasn't your fault Bob. Don't beat yourself over it. What we need to figure out is what will he do now?”

Bob straightened in his chair as he said, “I had a feeling that your outing might be in trouble after I went back over the days he went missing. To be sure, I checked his office and...I found some troubling notes hidden in his desk.” He pulls out some paper work and sets it on the table before me. Leaning back tiredly he explains, “This is the entire list of people who had been turned over to the “Priests of Purity”. There are thousands in there. I copied and printed his notes in this file and saved a few backups as well.” My heart skipped a beat as we stared at one another.

“I think he has been gathering followers and sending them after you guys from day one.”

(Wow...what a turn about! Well we knew this was coming one way or the other. Anyway thank you guys for being so patient with me as I try to piece these chapters together. These last few days have been hard for me as I lost my lovely cat Peanut butter last week and got her ashes back the next day. Things had gone down hill after that but writing this story is still number one among a few other things that I'm trying to keep up with. Please stay strong my readers and know that I hugs you long time! Also I hope to release images of the Frisk, Sans, Papyrus, and the babies later on, After I have a good couple of days off from work. The next few days however are very much booked so I will be working hard to earn that dollar :D hugs to you all and I hope to see you all again in the next chapter. :D )


	35. The show must go on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A traitor is revealed, a show is put on, and sexy times lie ahead!!

(Characters belong to Toby Fox, story by me.)

(Warning! This chapter does have sex in it, if you don't like it please don't read. I apologize for the inconvenience. And at the same time I apologize for my sick twisted mind.)

Chapter 35  
The show must go on

After our conversation, me and Bob were found in my living room several minutes later with a silent and very sullen silence surrounding us. It had taken some coaxing, but I was finally able to talk Bob into revealing the rest of his findings to everyone else. He was planing to of course, but he also felt very unnerved about how everyone, mostly my husbands, would take the news of Ricks betrayal. The look on the brother's faces were, of course, stone cold after Bob told everyone what Rick had done. After his explanation Bob sat with his eyes down cast as I sat next to him patting his hand in comfort. Denise and Luna sat next to the king, surrounded by the Temmies, and looked at Bob with awe, horror, and anger. The king looked positively livid, but the emotions Sans and Papyrus had on their faces made him look madly peeved. 

They were furious. 

Sans furry was firmly hidden behind blank eyes and a stone blank face. Papyrus's emotions, however, were plain on his face as he fought to contain them. In the end, Papyrus huffed out sharply and turned sharply on his heal as he marched from the living room and out into the night. I quickly rose to follow him, “Don't Frisk.” I heard Sans quiet voice behind me say. Turning I give him worried eyes and he shakes his head. Mentally he said, 'Let him vent love. He won't do anything dangerous. He'll be back when he's cooled off.' 

I stare at him for a moment before nodding and sitting back down silently. Holding my babies close to me I worry in silence as Sans sent calming insurances that Paps would be okay.

The rest of the hour was spent listening to the humans speak angrily about Ricks betrayal. The sisters were furious, because he seemed nice enough, but to be responsible for all those horrible things made them angry for me and the other monsters and people who had been killed or hurt because of him. The king was furious and insisted on getting his best people on the path that Bob had shown them with his evidence. The sooner they could track him and his people down the better. Bob was silent as he nodded and agreed to everything as if still in a surprise trance. His pipe long since forgotten in his limp hand.

At the end of the hour, they left in the limo that had brought us home. Luna held Bob's hand tightly as they left our home. Her body pressed tightly to his as he held her close to him. Denise stayed close to the king as he talked to her silently as he opened the door for her. 

Me, Sans, the Temmies, and Flowey, watched as the limo drove off down the path to the kings manor. I turned my head to the direction where Papyrus had left and held my sleeping babies close to me as I worried about him. Sans sighed and said, “Common baby. This isn't a good for you to worry so much. Come inside love.” He pulled me into the house gently as the Temmies and Flowey looked on into the night. 

I walked stiffly into our room a few minutes later and laid our babies in their crib only a few inches from our bed. The crib was Sans and Papyrus old baby bone crib. It held old runes and etchings that their late father and mother had placed on it long ago. It was made with black wicker material and had a skull and cross bones on the front. A series of strong crystals hovered above the soft, downy bedding were my babies slept, giving off a soft light and feeding them magical energies. After tucking them in and giving them a soft kiss, I waited for Sans to give his good night kiss before we lowered a soft sheer blanket over their bed. I watched them sleep so soundly through the blanket and tears fell silently down my cheeks. A few stiff sniffles escaped me before I turned and clutched Sans to me. We bumped heads a bit but he didn't complain as I held him in a vice like grip. Several minutes passed and my weeping finally calmed and Sans kissed the top of my head gently.

“Want to lay down baby?” He asked quietly. 

I nod silently. We turn and begin to undress for bed. After I had put on my large night shirt, one of Papyrus's old shirts, I slid into bed with drooping ears and a dragging tail. Sans put on shorts before rolling under the covers and sliding into the middle of the bed. After we were settled we held each other tightly and awaited for Papyrus to come home. Several minutes past before I asked silently, “ Will he be alright Sans...I...I know how Papyrus feels about people. He loves them...but...to find out that we were so betrayed and tricked like this...”

Sans nods and holds me tightly to his front as he breaths in my hair. He sighs as his bony hands rub up and down my fur and says, “He's always been such a sweet, warmhearted kid. He is a great and strong guy, but has so much heart that he couldn't even kill a rat without crying. He's so innocent in many ways, yet after the last year or so he's become harder. Today, however, shows he still held hope for people.” Sans looks at me with tired eyes filled with a flicker of worry, “Frisk...I'm terrified of him losing that part of him completely. Losing what makes him him. He already sacrificed so much of himself to be a guard but..” he shakes his head, “ If he loses that softness then...”

“I won't.”

We bolt from the bed and turn to see Papyrus standing at the foot of it drenched from head to toe. With an exclamation we rush from under the covers and fuss over him as he chuckles lightly at us. After we helped him take off his wet clothes, and Sans had teleported them down to the laundry room, we bundled him up in towels and laid him in the middle of the bed. We laid on either side of him and held him to us as we asked what had happened. Papyrus had a faint smile through the entire affair and finally answered us with, “ I just needed to cool off. So... I found a stream and dove in.” Sans eyes widened and he was about to give Papyrus a lecture when Papyrus turned his head to look at him. 

What ever was on his face blew all the steam from Sans and he sighed as he conked his brothers head affectionately. “Don't worry us like that again you big bone head. What are we going to do without the great Papyrus.” 

Papyrus chuckles and takes hold of his brothers hand affectingly as Sans gave him a wobbly grin. 

“Probably lost, or captured, or what not. Who knows. But those things won't happen as long as I'm here brother. I promise.” 

They looked at each other with small smiles and my heart warmed. I closed my eyes as I stayed silent so they could have their moment. I squeaked when I felt a pair of arms encircle me moments later and a body press intimately against my back as low chuckles reached my ears. Opening my eyes I see Papyrus soft gaze staring back at me as I felt a body, Sans of course, nuzzling tightly behind me. Smiling softly I reach over and pull Papyrus to me and he snuggles into me as he lets out a tired sigh. 

“I will not change so much guys.” He said in a soft whisper. “I...I just got so angry at hearing what happened. Rick doing all that.” He shakes his head as he nuzzled the top of my scalp with his chin. “ It is painful to think of a friend doing something so despicable. That's what I thought at first anyway.” Papyrus then grew tense as his voice lowered as he said, “ But he wasn't our friend was he? He tricked us. Played us for fools the entire time. Endangered our mission, our children, people, and you two.” He pulls away to look at us equally as I saw a shock of orange appear in his right eye as his markings glowed eerily in the dark. “ I will never forgive him for that. Because of him, our people were in danger and or killed. He even endangered our human friends.” 

Sans sat up behind me and said, “ I understand bro. But we have to think of a way to deal with this matter now. With this new information, its clear we can't stray away from our home until he and the other priests are taken care of. Its not safe for us or our children. Not until they are brought to heel.”

“But...how are we going to prove to the Americans that we truly want peace with them if we keep hiding like this? We can't keep staying in the dark from the Priests. They will eventually attack again and more lives will be taken.” I sit up and look across the room. My thoughts in turmoil as I said, “How are we going to survive if we hide like trapped animals. They know were we live, surly. And they will exploit that knowledge some how.” I shake my head as a fierce frown marked my brow. “I can't allow them to have the upper hand anymore...I just can't. We have to fight back somehow, we just have to.”

Papyrus and Sans nod and we settled in and thought long and hard. Throughout the night we talked and came up with about one idea after another. We knew they were numerous, and probably spread out all throughout America in one region or the other. We knew they had to have a main base or multiple bases. We also knew that they had many Americans in their back pocket.

Between them and us, they had the complete advantage. After long minutes of thinking out loud and debating hard, we knew one thing for sure. We wont be able to win against the Priests as we are. We had to fight back somehow. The only option we had was using the only resource we had at our disposal. 

Media.  
…..................................................................................................................................................................

A week later saw us in our living room dressed and ready for the human talk show host to call on us. This host was a friendly woman who had heard much about monsters and had been publicly scrutinizing the bases in which we were constantly demonized. After our call out for help she had contacted us quickly and said she wanted to hear our story. Now we waited as we fidgeted nervously on our couch. 

Our sons were dressed nicely in their tiny suits. Having grown greatly in the last week they now had the appearance of toddlers. They were both also getting fairly heavy, Roman more then Goth because of his taller physic. Both were to big to stay clutching on my breasts and to “OLD” to drink my milk. They ate baby food or mashed food that we prepared for them now and neither liked it. Goth got back at me the first day by stuffing my bra full of spaghetti when I was napping. Roman kept fussing and trying to pull down my shirt to get at my breasts at every chance he could. Scared that he might do this while we were on air, we thought it best to hand the boys over to Papyrus to hold during our talk. 

Papyrus and Sans both wore their, 'Laid back but still casual clothes'. For Sans it was a clean t-shirt and a pair of slacks and sneakers. Papyrus wore a turtle neck sweeter, slacks, and snazzy shoes to match. I wore jeans and a comfortable long sleeved top that revealed my collar and marriage bracelets. Flowey had preened himself for the camera and sat in my hair looking glossy and fresh. 

Sans had chuckled upon seeing Flowey cleaned up and said, “Wow weed. You clean up good. Sprouting up a good look there huh?” 

“You say another horrid pun skeleton, and I don't care how much my sister loves you I will end you.” Flowey said tensely and Sans just chuckled and brushed it aside.

The Temmies had gone back into hiding so they were not seen during our interview. 

So as the time was getting close for her calling us, we finally found our seats and sat down to wait. I sat in the middle, my legs crossed and my back straight. Sans and Papyrus sat on either side of me. Sans sat in a comfortable position were he could be seen and Papyrus sat back a bit with the children napping on his chest. Everything seemed to go smoothly so far. 

Sighing I fought with myself not to think of any stupid innuendo that would cause me to jinx this moment. 

Then a beep sounded from the tv and Sans waved his hand to press the button on the tv. We breathed out calm air as we watched the large screened Tv blink on before a message appeared asking for permission to be turned on. Sans waved his hand again and it cleared and within a few moments we saw the footage of an older woman who was dressed nicely and had a friendly face. 

“And here is our friends now.” She said with a calm voice. Turning to us she smiled and said, “Good morning Princess Dreemurr, my lords of bone, and young prince's. Welcome to our show. We are very glad you were able to talk with us today.”

I nodded in response as my husbands nodded back and we gave our greetings. The woman nodded at us as she explained who we were to the audience and told them our goals. She then asked us some questions about why we desired peace with humans when so far, they've been so cruel to us. 

Taking in a breath of air I say firmly, “We know that many humans aren't like that. They are kind and have been trying to help us up to this point. However we also desire nothing more, then to live. We aren't as threatening as many people like to make us out to be.”

“But don't you have magic and supernatural powers?” She asked.

Sans chuckled and answered this for me, “We have powers yes, however this is one of only a few ways we can protect ourselves.”

The woman looked confused and he explained further. He told her about monsters biology and how fragile they were. He went on to tell about the last war humans and monsters had fought and the end result in that fight. The woman's eyes seemed to fill with tears as he finished with why we could not fight humans. 

We had no chance or hope of surviving if we tried. Peace was the only option we had to living on the surface. Peace and the fact that we didn't want to fight in the first place. If the humans fought us now, we had no chance.

By the time he was done I was looking firmly at my clutched hands and thinking over what he had said. I knew the stories, biology, and overall outcome of things as they were if we were to fail. However I kept wondering if there were ways to strengthen our chances of survival if only a little. War was bound to happen at any time in the future. We could not always depend on peace to save us from it.

“Frisk?” 

Startled I turned to Sans and he gestured to the tv. I turned and saw the woman's teary eyes and said, “I..I apologize could you please repeat that miss?”

She gave a wobbly smile and said, “I said, I was so sorry for all of that. You all seem so misunderstood and trapped in a bureaucratic limbo. Is there anyway we could help? Any at all?” 

I smiled at her and said, “Knowledge. If more people knew about us, if more people understood or wished to understand us and hear us out, its all we really ask. We just want people to hear our plea and think about it. We don't desire to push people to see our points of views, we just ask that they be considered and if they think that us being together as a society would be alright with them.”

She nods and says, “You have had a ruff time of things since coming here. The three of you, and with such cute little babies to.” Smiling at our babies she continues, “I was wondering if you could tell your story Frisk. Of how a human child found monsters and became one of them. How did you do it?”

I smiled as I felt Papyrus and Sans emotions open up like a blooming flower. The emotions saturated in love, fond memories, and joy. Nodding to the lady I said softly, “I would gladly tell you everything that happened. Everything from then to now.”

I sat back comfortably as my husbands cuddled close, and I told them my story.   
…..................................................................................................................................................................

By the time I was done there wasn't many dry eyes in the audience. The camera panned from human to human who sat in the audience and their tears gave me a small burst of hope every time I saw a new face appear. Many women and a few men wept heavily by the time I finished. Even I had a few tears sliding down my face. 

Papyrus and Sans looked on solemnly as the hostess struggled to keep her composure. After a few minutes past, she thanked me for telling my tale. After a quick commercial brake we returned to our discussions with her and she asked if it was okay for us to answer questions from the audience. We agreed and we all took turns answering them. Several were wonderful questions that allowed us to shed a bit more light on current situations with our talks with the supreme court members and those in office. Others asked questions about what it felt like to be a monster and if I wanted to return to being a human. One even asked the brothers if they ever wanted to be human. 

The answer was a firm but polite no of course.

Sans entertained the audience with his clever puns and cool manner while Papyrus charmed them with his polite words and friendly nature. 

So far none of the audience were rude, nor conceded and by the time the hostess was wrapping up our call, I dared not hope to hard that things will end without any drama. Mostly because I feared I would jinx us if I did.

The hostess promised to have audience members sigh petitions to congress, the president, and to the supreme court members in hopes in aiding our voice and theirs be heard. And when we finally disconnected we sat silently in a form of light shock. 

We had made it through a call, without any nay Sayers nor drama. Sans broke the moment by sighing loudly and saying, “Well...that went a lot better then I hoped.” He rises from the couch and his face seemed to be lit with something I still dared not feel. 

Hope.

Papyrus smiled at us and said, “I think we should calibrate a little. We don't do it often but I think we should do something nice once in a while.” Papyrus gets up gingerly, still holding a sleeping child in each of his arms and walks to the kitchen saying as he left, “A special pasta meal with delicious candied fruits and cream of mushroom...” he muttered to himself the different ingredients he wanted to try as he disappeared around the corner. 

I smiled after him and move to follow when I feel Sans hand on my arm. Turning around I look him in the eyes and he smiles softly at me.

“You okay sweet heart? Those questions weren't the easiest to answer.” his eyes held slight concern in which I smiled and said, “I'm fine love. It wasn't so bad this time. I'm just glad nothing...well, to tell the truth I would like to say it but...,”

Sans chuckles as he pulls me close and kisses the top of my head. “I know baby. I know. Its almost to good to be...well..you know. But it went well and we should be happy with that. If this works...heeh..hee. We might finally get the chance we need to finally getting peace.”

Doubt began to cloud my heart at that statement, but as I began to voice it Sans kisses me softly before saying, “Don't. Don't even think it baby. We don't need that feeling right now. I won't allow it to taint our small victory today.”

I blush and nod before he leans in and kisses me again. Those invisible lips played along mine as I moan and lean further into him. By the time we parted we were breathless and his eyes had taken on that familiar shine that I knew so very well. 

Smiling saucily I lean in and rub my front against his and said, “You know Sans, we haven't had some alone time in a while. Why don't we...?”

Sans eyes lite with interest, but before he could say anything I feel a sharp smack upon my head as Flowey huffs out, “You know, I am here to! Why do you keep forgetting that!” He said aggravated.

Sans glanced up at him with a sly smile and stated, “Maybe its because your so quiet weed. Like a proper plant should be.”

Flowey could hear the dark hint in his voice and fidgeted a bit. He then said, “Could...could you just put me outside if your going to do that gross stuff? I really don't want to be anywhere near you guys if your planing to do that!” 

Sans sighs and nods. He plucks Flowey from my hair, none to gently, and gave me a side long glance.

“Keep those sexy thoughts in your head, babe, I'll only be a moment.”

He then vanishes and I smile as I sit on a plush rocking chair. Closing my eyes I hear Papyrus moving about in the kitchen. The children had awakened and were making soft cooing noises as he played with them and began preparing a meal. I listened as the Temmies moved about down stairs as they made their way to the top floor. A soft breeze whistled through the windows. 

In that moment I felt as if one of my many wishes finally came true. My family was alive and healthy. I have my babies and they were the most precious things in the whole of the world. I had two wonderful husbands who loved us and friends who were by our sides. We had a home in a lovely cabin that was comfy, warm, and safe from the priests attacks. 

A soft smile spread over my sharp teeth as a feeling of gratefulness weld up inside of me. But as it grew a feeling of foreboding enveloped me. Behind my closed eyes a flash of white hands with holes in the center of them appeared. As I watched, they slowly began to move as the figure signed at me. With their movements a deep voice echoed in my ears as I heard, 'Its not over Frisk. You know it. There are still so many questions that have yet to be answered and villains that have yet to be vanquished.'

I sighed and thought, 'I know. I never even got around to talking to that zombie before it was killed. We lost much needed information that day.' 

'That was the intention of the release of that thing.' the voice said as the hands continued to move. ' To keep its silence. However you can still learn what you need if you find the betrayer.' 

I stiffened at that and thought, 'Rick?'

The hands formed a sign showing an affirmative.

' But...how do we...?' I questioned feeling lost.

'Wait for the human man to visit you later tonight.' was the last words he spoke before the image and his presence vanished.

I sighed in frustration and was about to open my eyes when a feeling of lips kissing my own jerked me from my state. Sans leaned over me, his bony hands placed firmly on either side of my rocking chair, as he leaned in close.

“I'm sorry I took so long babe. Paps needed some help picking out some recipes for tonights supper.” He grinned as he picked me up in his arms with ease. I yelped out in astonishment before giggling at him. He chuckles softly before turning and heading toward the stairs. I snuggle up to him as he slowly ascends the staircase and said softly, “What about Paps?”

A small chuckle and a nip on my cheek he answered just as softly, “He will have his turn tommorow. We already talked about this before I went to get you. It will take him a while before he can finish his master piece. For now its just you and me sweet heart.” He nibbles the side of my neck and I moan out as we finally reach the entrance to our bed room. 

With a flash of his eye and markings the door opened wide for us and he stepped in and marched toward the bed. With another flash the door shut firmly as he laid me gently on the covers.

I laid there and stared up at him with a soft smile as he leaned over me. His arms placed on either side of my chest as his eyes stared down into mine intently. Then he leaned down and brushed my lips in a soft kiss. Moaning I reach up and wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down close to me. His body gave way to my small pull and he laid flush against my body. My breasts pressed firmly against his ribs as our kiss deepened and our tongues did battle. 

His bony hands gripped my body tightly as he moved to help me remove my clothes. With every article of clothing he removed he kissed the exposed fur tenderly. His glowing eyes never leaving mine as he finally got to my aching crotch. My clothes were now tossed to the floor carelessly as he lifted himself up to relieve himself of his. 

After tossing away the last article of his clothing he leans back down and smirks up at me. 

“Baby, you have no idea how lovely you look right now.” He said as his arms encircle my hips as his eyes heat up even further. “Gods you take my breath away.”

I chuckle as he kisses the top of my crotch lovingly. 

“But Sans, you don't have lungs. So your already breathless” I teased.

He stops and looks up at me with wide eyes before bursting out a soft chuckle. “Kid, you never cease to amaze me.” 

My heart almost stopped. He hadn't called me that in so long. For some reason I liked hearing it again. 

With another chuckle he leans down and teases my clit with a long swipe of his blue tongue. I fall back upon the covers at the feel and he moans out as my body shakes under him. 

“Gods baby. I love it when you do that.” He moans and lifts my legs over his shoulders to get better access. His tongue delves deep inside of me and twirls relentlessly. I gasp and cry out at the feeling and pump my hips up to take in more of him. 

My breasts tingled hard as his tongue stroked and danced over my button and deep into my vagina. Moaning out loud, I shivered as it seemed he was going even deeper. I cried out again as his tongue shifted and swirled around me until my eyes rolled back in my head. My body spammed uncontrollably as I sobbed into my paws. 

I felt so close to my release that I begged him to finish me. He chuckled against me and then drove deep. I screamed as his tongue went from casual jog to world champ sprinter.

I continued to scream as my climax overtook me and washed over me again and again. It soon became to much and I begged him to stop. He did, leaning back and licking his teeth as he watched me with a glowing eye and fiery marks. 

I laid panting under him and waited for my heart to calm as he stretched out beside me to watch. After my heart stopped racing I turn my head tiredly at him and he gave me a lazy grin. 

“Had fun kid?” He said in a low voice. His eye still glowing fiercely then ever before. Instead of answering I looked down at his own evident arousal before looking up at him and smirking. Without a word I get up and moan as the feeling of his presence still seemed evident between my legs.

Watching me curiously, he stays on his back, propped on his elbows and gives me one of his raised, “eyebrows.” Giving him one in return I kneel between his bony legs and stare at his impressive blue, glowing, monster. He sucks in a breath as I lean forward and wrap my paws around his thick member. Leaning in I give him a taunting look before I slowly lap the crown of his cock. He moans and falls back onto the covers with a sigh. 

“Ah baby your tongue is the stuff of legends.” he moans and I chuckle.

“I doubt that love. Your tongue is definitely the stuff of legends. Mine pales in comparison. But I do try anyway.” I end that with a swift lick up his length before twirling it around the helmet of his cock. He shakes and moans out as his bony hands find my horns and holds me even closer to his throbbing member. I snicker at his face that has now become lax in pleasure. Leaning further down on him I look at his glowing testicles and smirk as I lean forward and take them gently into my mouth. He yelped and jerked as my long tongue played around his testicles. Twirling around first one, then the other as I gently held them between my jaws. 

He panted harshly as his bony hand found his lonely cock and began stroking himself ferociously. Sans eyes were intent on me as I continued to lightly suck and pull his scrotum gently as he beat off just inches from my face. 

A thought then came to me, ' If he got this excited over scrotum play...I wounder what would happen if I...ohhh...well worth a shot.'

His balls popped out of my mouth loudly and he stilled in surprise as I rise from my knelled position and forcefully roll him on his front. He rolls easily under my strength and after his body settles he looks back at me with wide eyes. I smile at him and look down at his raised tail bone. For some reason ever since I first saw it I was curious about how the brothers would react if I... touched it.

I grinned toothily as I brushed it with the pad of my thumb. 

His reaction was priceless. He jerked and moaned loudly as I played along the ridges of his tail bone. He shook violently and his voice seemed to grow higher as I went from single finger strokes to two fingers. 

“Frisk! Frisk! Ah baby! Don't! I...Oh...gods! Yes!! Ahh ahahh...ah!! Gods right there! Oh fuck! Ahh!”

His moaning grew as did my smile and naughty thoughts. I gave his hip bone a small pat and waited for him to calm down before I gave him the ultimate ride. I knelt down slowly and positioned his tail bone in front of my face. He turns and gives me look full of lust and drowsy questioning and says, “What are you....?”

My mouth opens and I take the entire bone deep into my mouth. 

I never heard anyone scream as loudly as he did that day. He jerked and moaned and swore violently as I began to suckle the bone hard. With a fierce curse he shoved me away and I fell upon the floor hard. I looked up at him as his eye and markings glowed violently. His member was at full attention and it jerked madly in front of his pelvis. 

Afraid I went to far I opened my mouth to apologize but I never got a chance. He lifted his hand and a familiar aura surrounded me. Lifting me up onto the bed he slammed me down fiercely leaving me breathless as he teleported over to my upraised legs. Grabbing them in each hand he throws them open and thrusts them over his shoulders before slammed his girth deep within me. I cry out at the feeling of being filled almost the brink before he leans completely onto me and holds me close to his shivering body. His fangs find the crook of my neck and buries them there as he begins to thrust harshly into me. 

Crying out at the feeling, I'm trapped under his onslaught as he slams into me over and over again. My tongue lolls from my lips as I gasp between each harsh trust. His fangs buryed deeply into my neck as his hips pump even faster into me. The thickness of his cock rubbed against the already sensitive walls of my vagina causes my mind to melt at the over stimulation and feel of him. 

I felt myself reaching the brink of completion and I groaned as his arms tightened around me harshly. His teeth bit even harder as he sends me his thoughts.

'Come for me baby! Please come! Ah fuck! So good! AH aha ha ah! Fuckkkkk!'

At his words I scream out as the hardest orgasm I ever felt washed over me. Sans yells deeply into my shoulder and jerks his hips violently into me. 

As the last of our orgasm fades we are left shaking and gasping as we slowly descend onto the covers of our bed. Sighing I turn on my back to face my husband and see him watching me intently. 

“I knew you could be naughty babe but,” He sighs and moans a little as his eyes roll back and he exclaims, “I never thought you would go that far.”

I giggle at him and say, “I was always curious. I don't know why but..I just wanted to see if you go crazy like I do. Now I know.” I smirk as I pull him closer to me ruffly and exclaim in a low voice, “I plan to use it to my advantage at every turn.” 

He shivered and then chuckled as he pulled me in close and pinched my backside. 

“I'm not going to let you get away with turning me into moaning pile of bones until I finish you off first.” 

“That a challenge bone man?” 

His “eyebrows” wiggle as he leans over and holds me down as he gives me another deep kiss. His bony hands holding my wrists tightly and I moan at the feeling as he finally leans up and looks me dead in the eyes.

“Frisk. I don't know how many times I have said this since we married. But...I love you so...”

A sudden sound of an explosion cut him off as the house shook violently.

( Okay guys and that's it for now :D. Another week another chapter :3 hah. I hope this one is okay, don't know if I rushed it or not but I think its time that this story starts winding down now. Its 35 fucking chapters!! so I hope to end it around chapter 40. Soo....yeah. Its time to put this story to bed and to end it soon. Don't worry no one you care about will die or get killed off because that would suck for me to. :D so just sit back relax, wait a few more weeks as the story's slowly pans out and hopefully comes to its end. That is I hope. There are still major things that need to happen and haven't happened yet. So I really need to be on my P's and Q's. Anyway guys I would like to ask for your help on this however. I already have an idea on how the priests are defeated but...I would like your ideas to. Knowing a few of you have been wanting a peace of the action for a few chapters now I would like to give you a chance. If I like them I would add them to my idea list and name those people on the chapter I use it on. Or chapters. Anyway gots to go now. Until next chapter! Love yas!!!)


	36. Chapter 36 Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is happening and there might be some complications

(Characters belong to Toby Fox, story by me)

Chapter 36  
Captured

 

Sans and I were thrown to the floor as the cabin shook violently. As we fell, Sans grabbed me tightly and held me to his chest, as we collided with the hard wood floor and rolled. His back slammed into dresser and he grunted as he squeezed me close. Fear beat at me as a sour sensation filled the back of my tongue. All I could do was hold onto him as hard as I could. My thoughts were blank as fear clouded my mind. Finally the cabin stopped shaking and we laid on the floor surprised and shaking. Sans hands gripped my arms fiercely as we took a moment to breath. 

Then a single thought surfaced.

Papyrus. Our babies!

I tore myself from Sans arms and rolled onto my feet. Racing toward the door I tore it open and tore off down the stairs as fast as I could. My unnatural speed taking me to the first floor in seconds. The living room looked in one piece, besides a few items that had crashed to the floor. 

But our family wasn't there.

Dashing into the kitchen I looked for them and found it empty. 

“Baby! We're s Paps?! Where the kids?”

“I..I don't know! They're not....!” 

“Nooooooooo!”

Sans and I flinched at the sound and looked sharply at the door leading to the garden. That sounded like...

“PAPYRUS!!”

“PAPS!”

We dashed outside and into the garden to find half of it completely destroyed. The fence and hedging, that faced the road that led to the main road, was completely demolished. Splintered wood and vegetation were scattered about. Our herb garden was gone, lost under deep scoring tire tracks. The destruction continued on through half of our small fruit garden and beyond. 

At that moment we cared less about the destruction of the garden and focused on finding Papyrus and our children.

We found them within moments as the sound of weeping drew our eyes to the center of the herb garden. 

Papyrus stood over the wreckage and flattened herbs with shaking shoulders. He sobbed harshly as he clutched at several of his favorite herbs with shaking hands. Our children clutched onto his back as he cried, patting him gently as Roman said, “Daddy no cry cry! No cry cry dadddyyy!” Roman looked to be close to tears as he rubbed his scull like head against his fathers. Small tears ran down his face as he hugged his father, all the while telling him it will be alright. Goth remained silent as he turned to look at us and sat up straight on Papyrus's back. With a clawed finger he pointed behind us. Me and Sans looked and saw the tracks leading deep into our twelve foot tall berry bushes. It had made a huge hole in the cluster of large bushes and a sound of hissing emanated from the within. A shiver ran up my spine at the sound. 

Sans walks over to Papyrus and kneels down to his level and talks to him calmly. Papyrus turns and hugs Sans harshly and Sans gasped out as his brother squeezed him with all his might. I giggle a bit, just happy to see them alive and well. I walk over and catch Sans question to Papyrus.

“Bro, what the hell happened? Are you and the kids alright?” Sans held his brothers arms tightly as he looked him in the eye. Goth ran down Papyrus arms to sit on Sans head. His wide eye focused on me and following my every movement. I stare back, almost entrapped by my sons gaze, as I hear Papyrus say, “I have no clue brother. One moment I was talking to the kids and preparing our meal when Goth and Roman became quiet and kept staring outside. I looked over to where they were staring and saw a flash of light erupting from the direction of the road. The flash blinded me and suddenly felt Goth and Roman jump on my back. They teleported me to the other room and then a huge crashing sound and the entire house shook. After a few moments we heard squealing and more smaller crashes and then silence.” 

Papyrus's eyes tear up a bit as he pointed to the destroyed garden. “Our poor vegetable garden is completely destroyed Sans. How am I going to make our home made pastas now?” Tears continued to fall from his eye sockets as he shivered and sobbed. 

Sans sighed but had a grateful look on his face as he drew Papyrus into his arms. “ We'll find a way Paps. There are some herbs here that are still in one piece. We'll use what can be salvaged and dry them. That way we should have plenty of herbs until we can grow some more okay?” he rubbed Papyrus's back affectionately as Papyrus sniffed and hiccuped. Roman patted his fathers cheeks and kissed him saying, “Daddy smiley smile now! Daddy smile!” Papyrus grinned at his sons urging causing Roman to giggle happily at him. However Goth remained on Sans head staring at me. His intent gaze affixed deep into my eyes. As I stared the sense of foreboding grew and I shook with it. Goth glances behind me and I follow the direction of his gaze to the ruined bushes again. My breath picks up and before I could think twice found myself walking toward it slowly. Following the tracks to the yawning darkness that seemed to call me.

“What are you doing?” I turn sharply with a gasp and see Sans standing there with a glare. Papyrus stood with him and wiped the last of his tears away. The children sat on their fathers heads, staring with bright eyes. 

Watching.

Their emotions almost hollow. They knew something was coming, but for some reason they were being silent about it. 

Why?

To Sans question I answered honestly, “I...I feel something unsettling coming from in there. Something is telling me to...to check it out. Something is wrong Sans. Very wrong. We have to investigate.”

“Your not going in there at all Frisk. Me and Paps will go and...”

The instant he said that the idea of them going at all made me suddenly suppress a strangled scream. The image of them disappearing from my sight made my mind spin and my body shake. I could not have them out of my sight..they might...

Might what?

As I tried to think the sensation of dread continued to climb until I could barely breath.

“NO!!” I cried and startled them all. At my yell I stopped and tried to breath and calm myself a little as I explained. “Y...you two can't go in alone...we...we all need to go in...” 

Sans and Papyrus gave me even looks but Papyrus sighs and says, “I think we should listen to her Sans. Her predictions are never wrong. If she thinks we should go then...we should.”

Sans huffs and scratches his ribs in irritation before stomping over to me and gripping me hard on the arms. 

“What do you feel Frisk?” He said tightly as he gazed into my eyes intently. 

“That...that if I don't come with you I'll...I'll never see either of you again.” I said with a wavering voice. “I...I don't want that my love.” 

He sighs and then chuckles before kissing me firmly on the forehead. “Gods and ancestors girl, you'll be the death of me.”

I shake my head. “I don't want to be, that's why...”

“I know baby. I know.” He says gently. Then looks down. A sudden peeved look crosses his face as he notices something. I looked down and flinch as I noticed...that I was quite naked. He lifts his head and opens his mouth to berate me until I pointed at him. He stills before looking down at himself. A huge blush erupts over his bony cheeks as he sees that he is as nude as I am.

I giggle lightly and say, “You don't have any say on my lack of clothing if your just as nude my dear.” 

He huffs and points to the house.

I giggle lightly and rush inside to get dressed. He follows behind as Papyrus waits for us in the garden. Two minutes later we teleport back to the garden. I had dressed in a simple black t-shirt and blue jeans. Sans had slipped on a gray t-shirt and black jogging pants. With us now dressed we were ready to take on whatever was inside. Sans turns and offers his hand to Papyrus. Paps nods and steps forward and takes his brothers hand. I take Sans other hand and we face the hole together. Stepping gingerly forward we enter the crushed bushes and march forward into the gloom. The smell of freshly broken vegetation saturated the air as we walked on. We ducked, sidestepped, and hopped over obstacles before we came to the cause of this whole mess. It was a black van whose entire front was crushed by a trees trunk. Steam rose from the engine and its windows were shattered. It looked as if a families car had taken a bad turn off the road and had tragically crashed here. 

However something told me this wasn't the case. We were to far off the road to just have this happen. On top of that we were uphill and away from any busy roads. So something like this could only happen if it were on purpose. However, the oddest thing, I noticed right off the bat, was the horrid meat smell coming from the van itself. I shivered and backed away from the van quickly. Sans and Papyrus and stepped back as well their faces distorted in disgust. The children stared on as they moved to sit on their fathers shoulders. Their expression continuously blank.

“What do you feel Frisk.” Sans asked as he saw me shake. 

I shake my head and said, “Its more what I smell then what I feel. It smells rank, like bad meat.” Then I added as I concentrated harder, “It also feels like something bad is coming. But...I don't know what...?”

“What is that red stuff dripping from the bottom of the van?” Papyrus asked as his expression was twisted harshly as the smell seemed to grow more potent.

I follow his gaze, as I cover my nose, and see the growing pool of red liquid dripping from the van's doors. Gulping down my anxiety I rush forward and grab the door handle. Whatever was behind this we had to find it and stop it before it did something bad. The idea was instantaneous and overpowering.

“Frisk! What the hell....!!” Sans screamed as he rushed at me. Goth jumped from him to Papyrus and held on tightly as he watched Sans sprinting at me.

Without a pause I open the door quickly....and regretted it immediately. Something fell out and almost collided with me, if it were not for Sans grabbing and pulling me back swiftly. I held onto him as I stared down at what now laid on the ground.

Meat...so much meat. As if some one just dumped pounds of hamburger meat into the van itself. However...  
I knew instantly that it wasn't animal meat we were staring at.  
This...  
used to be human.

I shook as the realization overtook my mind. Sans gripped me tightly as he to the sudden conclusion as well. 

“Whole fuckness.” He said as he backed away from the carnage, pulling me along with him.

“By the ancestors!” Papyrus proclaimed as he covered our childrens eyes while backing away quickly. “W...what happened to them?” 

“Paps! Take the kids in the house and bring the parent Temmies. Call the king and get him over here with the police.” Sans ordered harshly as he continued to hold me tightly.

Papyrus nodded harshly as he sprinted back down the path as quickly as possible. Sans squeezed my arms tightly as I felt his body shake. Not with fear, but with disgust.

“What the hell happened to them?” I asked as I continued to stare at the bloody mass spilling slowly from the vehicle. 

“I...I think theses are the followers of the priests.” Sans said as he looked in the van with a searching eye. 

“Followers?” I say with a gulp, “W..what happened to them to make them...into...into.” for some reason I had trouble saying the words.

He sighed and said ruffly. “Dumb bastards tried to ram into the shielding I bet. Because of the kids, I had tightened the shielding closer to the house so it actually starts somewhere around the end of the drive way. However, I never knew they would be this bold and try to ram their way in. Stupid fucks.” he shook his head.

“And that's..that's what happened to them?” I pointed with a shaky claw. 

He takes my pointed paw and draws it back to him. He holds it in his hand as he said, “ The shielding did its job Frisk. It stopped evil intention from entering. It acted like a brick wall. But since it only keeps out evil intent the van past through without trouble, however they...weren't as lucky.” 

“Oh.” Was the only thing I could say at that.

I gulped and covered my nose with a paw as I tried to look away from the meat and look at the interior. Inside were loads of weapons, armor, and computer equipment. As I focused at the scene before me, what I was looking at slowly began to piece itself together. 

“They were trying to raid us.” Sans said with a growl in his voice. “There's enough equipment in here for a small army.”

I nod and said, “But they knew about the shield...why would they?” 

“The Priests probably sending their followers in to see how effective the shielding could be. If they survived, they had a way to overcome us.” Sans said as he continued to look around. 

A cold sensation went through me as I stepped away from Sans arms. 

“But what if they didn't survive?” I said hollowly as I looked closer.

“Frisk don't...!” Sans warned as he reached for me again.

As I feel him taking my arm I spot something small flashing on the floor of the van. My body stiffened as small red numbers counted down quickly on a screened surface. 

It only held a few seconds left. 

“BOMB!” I scream as I jump back from the van in horror. Sans grabs me and pulls me away as quickly as he could. 

“Hey what the hell's going on here?” We turn as Flowey emerges from the ruined ground. His expression was confused and angry until he noticed the meaty mass on the ground. “What the fuck!” 

“Flowey we have to....” I tried to say, but it was to late. 

A sudden burst pushed me into Sans and we fell backward against the awesome pressure that beat at us.

We could not scream...it wasn't possible for us to. 

For all we knew...

We were dead.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

I awoke to darkness then... 

Pain!

Agony!

Help!

The pain continued to beat at me over and over again. I felt it try to tear me apart as I screamed out in agony. However the sensation was doubled by a second wave of pain. Instantly I knew this was my own emotions that I felt. But the pain of another close to me.

'SANS!'

'F...F..Frisk?' came the pained reply.

'What? What was? Happening..ahhhHH!!' Another ripple of pain ripped through me as a scream was torn from my throat. My body quaked in agony as I thrashed and struggled with whatever held me down. I could not tell what it was. The shocking pain continued to cloud my mind as I struggled to fight against it. It was an agony I knew all to well. A familiar pain that could only be the result of one conclusion.

We, Sans and I, were in the clutches of the Priests of Purity.

As that realization found me I felt the answering acknowledgment from Sans. The fear that we felt was almost defining in its immensity. We knew that if they had us, then they probably had Papyrus and our babies as well. However even through the pain of it all, the only one I felt was Sans. I could not feel Papyrus or our children. 

Theses thoughts came to me slowly between shocks of pain. However, by the time they were done, I was to far gone in my pain filled mind to think on what else to do. I just wanted them to stop. I felt Sans beside me shivering as he slouched somewhere next to me. The sound of chains were harsh on my ears as we collapsed forward, our hands wrenching upward by our chains. Our heavy breaths peppered the air as we tried to breath past the pain. As I shivered harshly against my chains, a dark shiver ran up my spine as something dark and malicious came close. Before I could react to it, a cold hand was upon my chin. It lifted my head as hot breath fanned my face. The scent of disgusting wafted into my nostrils and caused my lips to curl back disgust. 

A voice laughed before saying, “Whats wrong princess? Can't stand a bit of odor?” The voice chuckles harshly. The smell seemed to intensify and I curled my lips at the scent. “That smell is thanks to a small concoction that keeps the shakes down. Neat little thing. Only the highest in power can have it.” His voice had a sound of smirking gloating as a pair of hands ran down my neck and to my chest. I froze as I felt them squeeze me. “Sigh..I missed theses so much turtle dove. The nights I had you in my power.” He breathed into my ear sharply. “So lovely.”

'Turtle dove.' 

'Turtle dove?'

'No..no..nononononononon!!!'

My mind screamed as it tried to deny it. The only one of the priests who ever called me that was only one time. But to this day I remembered. It was the one who had frequented the moments I had been raped. The fact that of all people, he was the one, and he was here! I could not think as pure terror entered my mind. I felt like I was thirteen again. Young and helpless. 

At their mercy.

An enraged scream erupted from the side of me and the man let out a surprised gasp as sounds of small explosions erupted all around me. I squeaked as I fell back against the wall with a thud. A viscous growl emanated from beside me as Sans snarled at the man who touched me. However the man just laughed as he said, “My, my, bone man. Didn't think you would have so much fight left in ya. Quiet impressive for one of the dead.” 

In response Sans snarled at him and several more small explosions resonated around us. However I bet he was as blind as I was. He attacked were he could hear the mans voice. The mans laugh echos as his presence fades from my mind. 

He was gone.

Breathing out a sigh of relief I wilt against my chains. 

'Frisk?' I hear Sans mentally say.

'What my love?' I reply.

'Did he...touch you?' His thoughts were cold as he sent me his question.

The first thought to reach my mind was to deny it. However I quickly shook my head at that. Why should I lie? 

'He did. He..touched me...but he also seemed to remember me from...before.'

'Before?...' His mental thoughts were becoming a cloudy wave of rage. It slowly built as he waited for my answer. 

I was unsure I should give it to him. We had blindfolds our eyes, we didn't know where we were, and we didn't know how many Priests and Priest followers were in the area around us. I feared that if I told him, he would do something that would...result in his death.

I could not let that happen! 

As I hesitated Sans mentally hissed at me, 'Don't hide it from me Frisk. I...I need this. Let me feel it. I want to avenge you. Let me baby please.'

Tears fell down my cheeks as I said, 'I don't want to lose you Sans! If...if they were to...to do to you what they...'

'Frisk.'

My name. Just the calm sound of it stopped me as I heard him say, 'I would rather be torn limb from limb and ground to dust then to never be able to right the wrongs of your past. I don't want them to haunt you here, nor would I allow them to hurt you while I'm here beside you. I won't let them.'

I smile. 

'Sans. I would rather be torn apart and ground to meat then to see you hurt. I don't care if you are my Security guard. You are first and foremost my husband, my heart, and the father of my children. If we are to survive this, I rather we do it together. Also, I want to get some of the action too you know. It's not right that you have all the fun.'

He was silent for some time before a ruff guffing sound resonated from beside me. 

'Gods I love you baby. You never cease to amaze me.' He chuckled a bit more and I found myself joining him. We laugh quietly as our wounds quickly healed and our power returned to us. The stones that we had around our necks vibrated softly as it protected us from the affects of the room around us. If anything I knew that if we were in the presence of the priests then whatever they stuck us in was filled with wards.

However the question of how we found ourselves in this situation had to wait as we devised a plan. We knew they would be using that device on us again...and this time...we would be ready for them.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

Some time had past as we waited for them to return. We knew they would and we also took into account that they probably already knew we could fight back. If Rick was behind this, as we knew he was, we had to be ready for anything. 

Sans had already deactivated the electric current going through our chains with his magic and we were free from our shackles. However we stayed still and in our cuffs and waited. We wanted to get as much information from them as possible. Sans made it clear that he would do most of the talking and no argument on my side would change his mind. He wanted me as far from any danger as possible. But I wasn't going to let him suffer alone. I would interfere as much as possible if need be. I did not want to lose him. 

The very idea made me sick.

The sudden sensation of multiple dark energies closing in on us alerted me to their presence. Sans felt them through me and braced himself. I breathed out softly as I waited for my chance to act my part. Suddenly the room seemed to grow colder as the sound of a door opening echoed around us. Several voices, all vibrating and shaky let us know one thing. The real priests had decided to gift us with their presence. A shiver of rage bolted through me, but I held it back with a harsh will. I had to keep myself together. 

Chuckles echoed through the air as the priests approached us without fear. They were confident and cocky. They knew they had us in their power. 

If we were lucky...they had no idea what awaited them. 

A string of voices rose and I caught their remarks as I heard, 

“H...ooww..p..p..ppitiful...o...ooff...the....them...T...trying...to...to..stop us...W...ww..weee are the...true...true..chosen....ones...o..o...ooo...oof..off..ugh...wh...what...wa...was..I...s..s..saying?”

“Wearegoingtotearthemlimbfromlimb.Wewin!Theydefeated!Hahahahah!”

“Uuuutterly ppppatthetic. Theses wereeee the onesss ssstoopping...u...uu..us? W..w...ww.w.hat a joke.”

The remarks ranged differently, but all were basically the same. They weren't impressed with us. They were laughing at us.

I bunched my paws into fists to keep myself from ruining our plan.

A dark presence chilled my spine as a figure appeared behind us. Me and Sans held our gasps as the man from before appeared again and walked between us as he approached his fellow Priests. His rank smell peppered the air and I tried to hold back a gag as he said happily, “My friends! I am so glad you are here this evening!” The man said as he moved to stand before us. I could feel his presence as he moved around. It was stifling. The smell was gag worthy alone, but the overwhelming coldness and dark energy was equally overwhelming. “Tonight I bring you two monsters who have been a thorn in our side for quite some time. But no longer is that the case.” His voice became drawl as he continued, “Here they are chained and weak on our walls. Their “New technology” is worthless against our magic!” His voice held a sound of triumph as he walked over to me and grabbed me ruffly by the horn. “See my fellows! Were our followers could not touch them I can! Their pathetic stones are worthless! Have no fear of them for they are but trinkets!” I feel him reaching down and grab hold of my collar. Immediately the stone pulsed and a wave of power shot through it. The mans scream of pain and surprise was enough to let me know that it had done its job. 

It protected me. 

The voices of the other Priests rose as the mans cries finally died down to a series of fowl cursing. I tried not to smile smugly, but I guess I failed as he roared at me. 

“WENCH! You filthy bitch! How dare you! I will have you pay several times over for that!” his steps approached me hard as he reached over to grab at me.

“I won't do that if I were you pal.” Sans said as his chains jingled.

The man stopped inches in front of me. “What did you say? What power do you have here, undead, that I should listen to you?” I heard him redirect his path to Sans and Sans chuckled.

“Power? Why not much buddy. It's a shame we have to hang around for such a mediocre display. Common man. Your boreding on lame here.” Sans was purposefully trying to goad him. To make him angry. My heart beat heavily in my chest in fear of his safty.

The man chuckled and I hear Sans chains rattle as the man grabbed them harshly. He said loud enough for all to hear, “You have a funny mouth bone man, but you won't be so funny if you knew the truth.” 

I felt Sans stiffen but kept his composure as he said, “Yeah?”

The man almost seemed to giggle as he ruffly rattled Sans chains. The only discomfort I could feel on Sans part was through our link as his body swayed on his wrists. 

The man whispered loudly, “Do you not know what happened to your pathetic family by now bone man? What happened after the explosion brought you and this slut to us?”

We froze.

The mans giggle almost became obnoxious as he said in a lower, but still loud whisper, “All of them went boom. Gone away. Evaporated from this world boney man.” I felt Sans shake at the very idea that his brother and sons were dead. His emotions as well as my own, warred internally with the need to remain calm. The very thought that they were gone. My precious husband. My lovey baby boys. 

Dead?

Without knowing it, tears started to fall from my blind folded eyes. Sniffles escaped my lips as I struggled to hold back the horror of that knowledge. 

'They were dead?' 

'They were dead?'

'F..F..Frisk...don't...it could be a...trick.' Sans mentally said. But his words were layered with his own emotions deep seated in agony and pain.

And rage.

The mans chuckle was suddenly close as he tried to press himself against my body. Sadness turned to instant disgust and hatred as the mans scent engulfed me. 

Before his body touched mine he whispered, “And its all your fault outsider. No one to blame but yours.”

The emotion I felt was instantaneous. I was suddenly cold. My body going dead numb and my mind blank. My eyes widened and my teeth bared. The emotions swiftly seeped deep through my connection to Sans. With his existing power and anger already present, the new emotions fed them generously. I felt the connection between me ans Sans as a snapping sensation. As for a moment and time we became one thing. 

We didn't hesitate to use it to our advantage. 

With an enraged roar we tore from our bonds and as we ran forward our blind folds burst from our eyes as they evaporated from the flame now engulfing us. A pair of hands were in my line of sight and I clamped onto the wrist of one of the hands. 

One that happened to be missing a finger.

The man screamed out in fear and agony as I flipped over his arm with his wrist clamped firmly in my jaws. I continued to flip faster and faster until the hand tore off from its arm. The mans wail was defining as he tried to hold onto his bleeding stump. He fell back and turned to run back into the shadows.

Sans however had different plans. 

He rushed over and caught the man firmly by the neck and pulled him to his face as he said in a low dark voice.

“Get dunked on you betraying motherfucker.”

At his words several Gaster blasters emerged from behind him. Mouths open and energy flaring up quickly the man screamed as he tried to say something. 

Sans didn't give the little shit a chance.

The blasters fired and the mans scream was immediately cut short as the energy engulfed him. What was left after the attack was a scorched body of a man who had betrayed us.

Rick was finally dead. 

More screams emanated from in front of us as the other priests freaked out over our easy escape and the easy defeat of one of their members. We turned to stare at them and slowly advanced toward them. They piled by the door and screeched and screamed to be let out. As the door opened and we made our move. In a flash our attacks cut down all of the priests that had been in the room. 

Eight in total. 

Blood dripped from my mouth as the realization that Ricks hand was still in my mouth finally registered. I moved to spit it out, but Sans grabbed it and calmly waited until I opened my jaws to release it. After I let it go he held it in his hand and with a wave it vanished. He stared at me with a glaring eye and said, “It might be best to keep a hold of that for now. Just to be sure we got the right guy.” 

I nodded and said, “Now what?”

Sans smiled darkly as he said, “Now its time to pay those dirty bastards back for everything they took from us. Now we make them pay for killing Paps and our sons.” a tear fell from his eye sockets as he held himself up before me. His body shaking slightly as he said, “Now we show them what real fear is.” 

His dark tone dripped with acid with those words. 

Without a word I stepped toward him and placed my arms around him. I held him close to me and kissed him deeply. The taste of the traitors blood flowing from my mouth to his as we kissed. It wasn't for a sick fetish or the enjoyment of it. The blood did not matter. It was his mouth, his presence, he himself that I wanted to be close to. 

After we pulled back to look at each others eyes I said quietly, “I shall be more then happy to help you my dearest.”

He smiled softly before grabbing the back of my head and kissing me again. 

Deeply and full of pain.

We knew...

We might not make it out of this alive.

( Okay okay...yes don't you dare. Remember I said several times that there are no major character deaths. So don't get your panties in a twist. You'll find out what really happened in chapter 37. :3 Until then please continue reviewing or commenting with your ideas, feelings and so on. Many haven't and I won't know how you really feel unless you type it down. Please guys. I miss your comments. Please. :D okay I know I'm sounding desperate, but I think I've been a good girl. Give me lovey comments or no cookies! 

…

Any way I loves you! See you in chapter 37!! Weeee!!)


	37. to learn the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escape, they have to escape. But as they try, things of course happen. Visions are seen, powers are recognized, and a very dark truth is revealed on Frisks existence.

(Characters belong to Toby Fox, Story by me)

Chapter 37  
To learn the truth

 

We teleported, snuck, and crawled our way through the base as quietly as we could. Alarms had long since sounded after our escape and they were hunting us with a vengeance. Lights blared as they ran about looking for us. After two hours things had calmed a bit, but they still kept an eye out for us. I guess they knew something we didn't. 

For example...

Where the fucking exit was!! 

The damn base was larger then we first initially thought. No matter how far we ran or teleported, the rooms seemed to have no end. With how large it was we were unsure if this was one of their main facilities or a smaller branch under their control. 

The interior itself was huge in scale. The halls were no bigger then a schools hall way, yet the larger areas varied from gymnasium huge, to football stadium huge! It was jaw dropping and terrifying to say the least. 

Oh not for the size of the place, but that is terrifying in itself. But for the large concentration of humans there. In every room, there were priests and even more so their followers. All shaking and doped up in their wonder drugs. Some shook more then others, while some looked more like walking zombies then human. Of the humans that occupied the spaces, most were Americans who had become indoctrinated into the Priests ways. They were scattered throughout the place. Most looked to be normal every day people, others scientists or big time office workers.

It was horrific. How so many people seemed to be so easily swayed into their ways, not knowing the consequence of their choices until it was to late. 

As Sans and I crept about, we stayed close to the shadows. Weary of cameras, passerby's, and sentries. However after so many hours had past and we still could not find a way out. There were no windows, nor doors throughout of the place that seemed to lead outside. We noticed huge vents and turbines that seemed to be circulating air throughout the interior, but any other way out seemed almost nonexistent. 

Finally we found a small empty passageway far above their mess hall and rested there. Our clothes were filthy from the their hospitality we had received in that room, but now they were more so. Covered in filth and debris from scrounging around on our fronts or teleporitng into areas were it was never cleaned. 

But we didn't care about that.

As we rested across from one another in that small area, one thing kept running through our minds. 

Was our family really...dead?

Papyrus, the fun loving, sweet, cook. The brother of Sans, the father of my sons, and one of my husbands?

Were our children, who haven't even had the chance to live, really dead?

Goth...Roman? 

My precious little sons..

And what about the Temmies and my brother? 

Were they dead? 

Are we...alone? 

Tears ran unchecked down my cheeks and I swiped at them fiercely. 

Tears would not save my babies or husband now. It was possible they were still very much alive and were trying to find a way to us. If they weren't.... I...would not think of that right now. I had to keep my mind together. I thought harshly to myself as I struggled to keep myself together.

'Frisk?' 

I lift my head to look at Sans. He used his thoughts to speak since we both feared even our voices being heard by the priests. If they ever found us...

'Yes dear?'

'I...I'm so sorry that I keep failing you.' His internal voice felt heavy and full of guilt.

I cocked my head at him and smiled faintly. 'My love. You must know that none of this was your fault. You must. You have done what you could. We could not have foreseen...'

'I should have!!' He replied fiercely.

I flinched at that as he continued, 'I should have foreseen this. I made the fucking barrier. I was the one responsible for insuring that it kept those fucking freaks out! I should have foreseen this when I decreased the radius of the shields. If...if I just thought it through more, I could have....could have....'

Sans began to shake as he pulls his legs closer to his body. His arms holding onto his legs tightly as he mentally says, 'If I knew...if I only thought about it more...my dear sweet brother...my sons...those poor Temmie and even that fucking weed! Sob...' Magical tears began to fall down his cheek bones as he sobs softly. 'Oh gods and ancestors what have I done! Ohhh fuck! My family! The only fucking thing I had...is....is...ohhhhh fuuuuuucccckkkk mmmeeeee.....' His whimpers and sniffles became louder as he struggled to keep it in. 

I shivered at the sight of him weeping and felt my lips trembling. The tears I had tried to stop from falling down my cheeks fell anyway at seeing him so upset. Rising slowly and quietly on all fours I trot to him softly before I reached his bent knees. Rubbing my head against his knee caps I whimpered at him until he raised his head. My breath stopped when I saw his anguished face. His tears streaming down like a river as he continued to sniff and shake. His eye sockets empty as he stared back at me. 

My heart wrenched at his expression and I let lose a small sob before I threw myself into his arms. He received me readily and we held each other fiercely. We cried for long moments as the possibility of our families death seemed to become more of a possibility. By the time we were done, we were exhausted and soul weary. Our bodies curled into one another as Sans held me tightly as he sat against the cold cement wall. The only thing left from minutes of crying was small shaky sighs and short sniffs. 

As the noise from bellow rose and fell due to the humans coming and going we sat quietly above them. Trapped in the nest of the enemy, no clear way out, and heart sore in the fear of our families demise. We were to exhausted to do much more then lay there.

We closed our eyes and allowed ourselves to dream...  
…..................................................................................................................................................................

We shared a dream.

That is the only way I could describe it. 

We shared deep connections with our souls and magical bonds so deep I was surprised it didn't happen sooner. 

But there we where. Floating in the darkness together. Nude and curled up with one another. In the dark there was no sound. No feeling other then the other persons presence. 

As we laid in the dark, we first felt a pulsing sensation from far off. At first it felt like a steady thrum in the air, like a person playing base from several houses down. Then as seconds past, the thrumming grew and grew. Before long the air was humming with it. Sans and I opened our eyes to see the world around us lighting up as if dawn was rising. The darkness receding slowly, being cased away by touches of red, gold, and orange. The thrumming continued as the light continued to brighten and the darkness slowly vanished completely. As we watched, a great ball of light rose from far away. As it rose higher, the world took on the look of a early morning sky and the ground we laid upon was a field of grass that stretched as far as the eye could see. The grass was golden and it was soft to the touch. Like the fur of a cat or rabbit. 

Amazed at the outcome, we stood in the field and looked around us. Nothing else seemed to be there other then the golden field that seemed to go on for infinity. 

As I looked about in awe I hear Sans gasp from behind me. I turned to look and gawked as I saw silhouettes appearing where the ball of light shone brightest. 

Instantly we knew...who they were. 

A tall silhouette followed by two smaller ones no bigger then his hips. Three smaller four legged silhouette followed by one of a flower. They seemed to grow bigger and bigger as if approaching us even though they seemed to stand still. 

Then as if by magic hundreds more shadows followed. All different shapes and sizes. They surrounded us on all sides as we spun around to take it all in. The most amazing of all, was that the shadows were mixed with what appeared to be monsters and humans. Both stood side by side and some hand in hand. They approached us quickly behind the seven that were so close and getting closer. 

Sans and I grinned at each other as we knew only one explanation for this dream. Our family was alive, and they were coming for us. If that wasn't all, our other friends and family were coming as well. 

They would find us. 

We laughed out loud at this joyous knowledge and reach out to hold one another. Sans sank bellow the golden flowers before I had a chance to grab him. My eyes widened as my body remained in that position. Standing with arms outstretched waiting to hold someone dear.

And they were no longer there.

Sans...

Was gone.  
…..................................................................................................................................................................

I awoke with a start and looked around. I was still in the same place where me and Sans had rested, however instead of being in his arms, I was now laying on the filthy floor. Terrified I sprang up and took a step toward the large opening that lead to the mess hall. I wondered if he fell out and over to the hundreds of tables bellow. I stopped suddenly when I hear a faint gasp behind me. Turning swiftly I see Sans struggling against something black that was pulling him into the floor itself. It looked like a wispy black mass just pulling him into the very ground. 

Sans eyes were wide as his mouth was being sealed by the black mass that was sucking him down. His hands desperately shaking to grab purchase on a floor that had none. Without thinking I teleported to him and caught his arm. He shook his head ferociously as I held on. 

I growled and said, “I will not lose you! I will follow you to the end of the world and to any pit of hell. I don't care Sans! Don't you dare leave me alone! Please!” 

His eyes widened as I say this and tears fall from his empty sockets. Then just as suddenly his expression becomes fierce as his markings blazed brightly and his magical eye appeared. With a snarl he tore from the shadows hold and we fell back onto the floor with a thud. The darkness wasen't done as it attacked us with tentacle like whips. We moved to teleport away, but a sudden instinct kicked in as time slowed down. 

We weren't going to make it. 

Unless...we...

With a snarl I grab Sans and thought, 'Sans! Link with me!'

He didn't have to be told twice. 

As we linked up the tentacles reached us, but instead of teleporting, our stones shown brightly as they shielded us from the shadows. It let lose a wail as the light grew and vanquished it immediately. 

However it also alerted the Priests and their followers to our location. 

Harsh yells and hellish like screams reached our ears as the mess hall became chaotic. As the light faded from around us alarms sounded and we looked at each other. 

We had to move.

The acidic sensation in my mouth intensified as me and Sans teleported away quickly. After and hour the priests and their followers were still looking and we were becoming to exhausted to teleport anymore. In the entire time that we teleported around, we had still as of yet, found the exit. Our patience was at an end. 

Another hour passes and we found ourselves hiding in a sewer like place. It ranked of things unmentionable and the curved walls were covered in red and green slim of unknown origins. Sans was raking his bony hand behind his skull in frustration as he took in our surroundings.

“Shit!” He said harshly.

I turn to look at him as he continues to curse. 

“Shit, shit, shit, and fucking damn, this sucks!” he bends over as he begins to cough violently and I quickly run to him and pull him to me in a gentle hug. He quickly pushes me back as he continues to cough harshly. My heart beat painfully in my chest at his odd behavior, until he looked back at me with a level glare. 

“Frisk...I know what your trying to do. But...this..is not the time for it.” He breaths out and tries to calm his coughs. “You saw the dream, didn't you? Their alive and their trying to find us. The other monsters are coming, or will come to. We need to either find a safe place to meet them or find them before the fucking priests do.” He straightens up before stumbling back a bit and I catch him and hold him close. 

He struggles in my arms a bit and growls out,“Frisk! Gods damn it let..”

“Don't Sans.” I say quietly.

He stops and looks at me levelly. I shiver and reach out and swiftly pull up his shirt. His swearing gasp echoed throughout the sewer as I caught a glance of what I was afraid to find. He pushes me away and covers himself again. Turning away from me he hunches over as I glare at his back. After a few moments I sighed and said, “When were you going to tell me Sans?”

He snorted and stayed quiet, refusing to say anything.

Sighing I walk up to him again and wrap my arms around his middle. He stiffens as my forehead leans against his back. Tears fall slowly down my face as I said, “Why didn't you tell me how hurt you are...after that thing attacked you...”

“I didn't want you to worry.” He said softly abandoning his ruff voice. His posture slumps a bit back into me defeated.

“Idiot.” I said harshly as I squeeze him gently. “We're in this together! I...I need you to tell me theses things. Remember what I said in that damn room? I'm not leaving you here, I rather be torn apart then to ever leave you behind.” 

I rub my forehead across his shoulders as a sob escaped me. 

“We do this together Sans! Never do anything alone again! You've done that for to many years. Hiding your sins, never sharing it with anyone! Don't hide this. Please let me help you. Please!” 

That last plea echoed throughout the sewer and I felt Sans shiver. Then a sigh escapes him as he pulls away and turns to me. His eyes were dim in his sockets and a small pained smile was etched on his face.

“Frisk...I...damn it...your right.” He chuckled a bit before another coughing fit took him. I rubbed his back as he finally catches his breath. “I...I should have been more considerate my love.” He leans up and kisses me softly before he presses his forehead against my own. “I guess I am a bone head huh?” 

I smirked and said, “The biggest you dork. But lets not think of that and hurry up and fix you up okay? We have to think of a way out you know.” 

He chuckles again before dissolving into harsh coughing fits that forced him to double over and hold onto his knees. I wait until he finishes, and as he struggles to breath I lift his shirt and take it off of him gently. The damage underneath was revealed as I leaned away and inspected it. Four of his right ribs were broken and shattered. His breast bone was also shattered and fragmented very badly. I shivered at the damage but then found myself freezing as I saw black wisps emanating from the wounds. The creatures gunk, whatever it was, seemed to have seeped into his marrow. 

It was poisoning him.

The tears that fell down my face intensified as I looked up into his dim eyes. He smiles faintly and reaches out to hold my furred cheeks gently. His thumbs rub small circles on my cheek bones as I close my eyes and feel his assurance spread through me. As my eyes reopen I see his mouth opening as he was about to speak. 

 

“GGRrraaaggggffrraaahhhhh!”

We froze as a horrifying sound reaches us. Turning sharply we see an enormous shadowed mass of something coming toward us. 

Fast!

We turned and began running down the sewer as fast as we could. Our power of teleportation was to low to use it. Running was our only option now. Another shriek from the mass caused a harsh shiver to flash up my spine as I focused on running faster. Thorough my panic filled mind I felt Sans pain as he struggled to keep up. I turned to see that he was lagging further behind then I initially thought. As I saw him struggle, my eyes inadvertently turned to see the creature behind him. They widened as they saw what looked like a large living pile of shit with hundreds of assorted eyeballs decorating its body chasing behind us at a frightful speed. It slithered after us, its mass extending for many yards down the sewer piping. 

Fear ate at me as I saw Sans stumble a bit and I took action at once. Stopping and pivoting around, I turn and ran back to Sans. I reached out and picked him up bodily and rolled him onto my back.

“WaahhH! Fucking! Ahh!” He cursed as the roll didn't help his wounds. 

I didn't give a fuck.

I turned again and raced down the sewer as fast as I could with my precious cargo cursing on my back. I held onto his legs tightly on my sides until he could get a descent grip. Then I transitioned from running on two legs to running on all fours. Pumped my muscles as fast as I could. Sans sat on me and leaned over until his head almost touched the back of my neck. The hunched over position didn't help his ribs, but when your the same size its a bit hard to find purchase. 

As I thought that I found myself growing. My body rose as my limbs became longer and even more powerful. My front arms wobbled and forced me to fall back onto two legs as I continued to tear down the sewer piping. Twisting and turning as fast as I could down the labyrinth of a sewer system. The power continued to grow and a blue crystal light began to flash around my person.

As I ran, I instantly knew that whatever was attached to me was here with me right then. It was trying to help me. I could feel the sensation deep in my soul. A powerful stirring. Focusing all my might on that power I reached out to it. My mind open and my soul a living vacuum as I tried to draw more power deep into me. 

As I felt it filling up I heard an odd typing sound and the words, “ Be careful Frisk, You can only take in so much. Without help, you'll tire yourself out to quickly to protect yourself and those you love.”

I sniffed as I continued pulling power and retorted, 'I must protect those I love! I can't...I don't want to lose him!!'

A feeling of understanding filled me as the typing sound answered. “Their coming Frisk. Your not as alone as you think. Hold on just a bit longer. Your almost there.”

'Where!'

The typing sound was becoming faint as it gave its final reply, “ The place were you will learn the truth.”

As the sound faded from my mind I found that I was no longer running, but flying! I flew over the slime and muck of the sewer. Flew so fast, that the tunnels around me was a blur. A blue light surrounded me and I looked back at Sans he stared back at me with wide eyes and a small smile on his face as he clutched tightly to me. He rested on, what seemed to be, a bed of glowing white feathers. I turned my head as I and saw the end of the sewer tunnel. It rushed up quickly as I flew toward it. A flash to my right revealed another way out. It was a smaller secondary tunnel. As I neared it the shit monster let lose a roar that shook the very air. Ignoring it I focused on getting to that tunnel. Finally reaching it, I turned a sharp right and entered the tunnel. Seconds later a loud crash emanates from behind me followed by an intimidate silence. However it was quickly destroyed when a loud flooding like sound emerged from behind me. The sound rose quickly and I didn't need to look back to know that the thing was still after me. The crystal blue light emanating from my body made the tunnel glow brightly as I zoomed down its path. 

My mind on one thing. 

To get us the fuck out of there. 

Suddenly another light glowed before me revealing another way out. It was tunnel leading straight up. I knew in that moment that the being, whatever they were, was leading me to my destination. Where I would learn my answers. 

When I reached close enough to enter the entrance the creature let loose a horrid gargling roar. I took off up the shaft and poured all my power into racing up and up and up. 

The creature didn't follow as it retreated from the light from above. The light emanating from the top of the shaft was bright and blinding as I shot straight up as fast as I could. Finally something told me to brace myself, and I curled my head and braced my shoulder forward to take the full impact. A second later a high pitched crash erupts around me as I slammed my shoulder into a glass barrier. I spread my arms out and heard a flapping sound as I curled my arms down and back up again. I opened my eyes and saw a mirrored reflection of the creature I had become. A giant white eagle with cockatoo like fringe and a long swan like neck rising from a sea of glass. On my back Sans eyes looked back into my large glowing orange ones as he continued to hold tightly with all his might. 

I spun in the air and it felt as if gravity had no control over me. Light as air is the closest I could describe the weight I felt as I turned and flew up gracefully. As the glass settled on the ground bellow us I took a few moments to take in the room I had entered. It was a large mirrored dome. The size was so massive that to describe it...I would compare it to a planetarium with hundreds of extra feet of ceiling. 

“What the hell is this place?” Sans said amazement, his voice echoing off the mirrors oddly.

“I...I don't know Sans.” I said softly, feeling uncomfortable with being there. It felt...wrong.

“Frisk...I...I think we should...” Sans said but was cut off as the mirrors blinked and the light from the ceiling above us suddenly cut out. Suddenly the mirrors flashed and on their faces static appeared. It was as if they had became hundreds of televisions. The sound of the static, reverberated annoyingly around us. Suddenly they become dark as a faint sound of scratching started. Then a voice. It was faint at first, but then begins to grow.

“I...want to...Is it possible? Well....hurt...” I cocked my head as Sans grunted and readjusted himself on my back and looked around.

“I want...so...to be...with him....”

My heart stuttered as if I knew what was coming next. A type of unknown fear of something that you can't describe. 

“Sans...I want....to do....story...about....Sans....and....Frisk...”

We froze as we heard this. Slowly on a far wall and image appeared. It looked like a slightly cluttered desk with a fair big flat screen tv sitting on its surface. A writing program was open and it was blank.

“Okay..I can do this! Just five chapters! That's all I need to tell the story...five chapters!” 

The voice was female, younger? Older? It wasn't very clear, but I knew that she had to be responsible for this...for all this. 

The horror in my chest rose.

Suddenly the page was instantly filled and a sigh emanated all around us. 

“Wow I'm done...well...lets see what happens.” The image vanished and we watched her posting the story on various sites. Watched as we heard her gasp as the first reviews appeared. 

“ make more you little bitch this is good shit and i will kill you if you stop! someone called Kim.joolwan said. The first review.

“ This is amazing...um if you uh don't mind but will there be more? I hope there will be...” Said another person called Rosie Vulpes.

“ oh my god that was awesome! please PLEASE continue!” said Piro darkness.

Many more of theses comments continued appearing and it seemed to fill the woman with delight. It pushed her to continue writing. She added her feelings, experiences, and emotions to the story. And slowly, it grew. 

I watched as my life...my existence was written out from chapter to chapter. From the moment we walked from the mountain top, to now. I watched as every emotion I felt was written out for the world to read.

I felt myself descending from the air and touch the cold surface of the floor. 

My heart was heavy.

My mind blank.

Everything I was...everything I thought I was....was a lie. I didn't even exist? Then what...what was I...really?

Before I knew it I shrank and shrank until a grunt emanated from behind me as Sans slid from my back and walked to my front. His eyes widened as he watched me transform back to what I really was. 

An eighteen year old human woman. 

At the time I didn't even know that's what I did. But there I was, a nude human woman with wide alien orange eyes staring up at what really created me. 

I had no parents.

No real family to find and ask questions.

I was a fiction...a fake...an idea made up of nothing more then words on a screen. 

This was what the Priests meant by calling me the child of an outsider...I wasn't really a part of this world.

“Frisk!...Frisk!” I heard Sans say. I turned to look him in the eyes. My own flat and emotionless as another thought entered my mind. As it grew I saw his eyes reflect that he knew what realization I had come to.

“You knew about this didn't you?” I said softly, my heart braking at the thought that he kept such a thing from me.

He looks at me levelly, before pulling me close to his wounded chest and holds me tightly. He whispers against my brown hair, “I knew. I knew about the outsider. But I never knew what would happen next. Every day I was on edge on what she would do to us. I still am.”

“That's what you kept from us? Me and Papyrus and...”

“Yes Frisk. But I said I would tell you when this was all over. Baby you have to understand I would not keep this if I knew the truth would be useful or necessary. To learn something like this destroyed my imagination that I had free will. But...I didn't want you to feel that way. That's why...why I kept it hidden for this long.” 

Sans...my love....but...did I really love him? Was it just something I was written to do...or...do I love him?

In my heart I felt out my feelings and knew....yes...I did....it didn't matter if I was written to love him or not...I loved him so much. I loved him and his brother and our children so very much.

But...what could we do? What choices did we have now if we are just written to do what someone else wants us to do? 

What now?

“Frisk?” 

I raise my head and stare at Sans face. His eyes still faint from pain, but his teeth moving up into a tight smile.

“I don't care if we are written up or whatever. If nothing else..I want you to know I love you so very much baby. Gods Frisk, I love you so much.” He takes a hold and leans close to me. The invisible lips that I had always felt from him before brushes my lips and deepness his kiss. 

Blinking back tears I reach for him and pull him closer to me and kiss him back. Our tongues meet and brush and stroke. I moan as I wished to only forget what I had learned. To forget and desperate to go back to the time when I was ignorant of the knowledge of my creation.

However, weather it be the outsider, or fate...one of them was a huge bitch.

A snickering sound surrounded us as we quickly separated and looked around. As the room grew darker I felt a chill as Sans made an exclamation before a blast of pain shot through my stomach.

Sans body was pressed intimately close to mine, but it was thanks...to the long sword sticking through both of us. 

(Okay...that was...odd. To tell the truth I really didn't have much of an idea for this chapter other then a few base things I wanted to have happen. But I kinda think I got my point across. I hope people don't become angry with my choice of how to go about this. This was my idea all along and I kinda wanted to bring a fair interesting point down, but plan to do that in either the next or later chapter. If you guys like, please comment, I really do enjoy reading them and get so much pleasure from seeing them. It makes me know you guys are still interested in my work. Please respond with your feelings on this chapter and based on them I will probably make some changes. If you guys have any ideas for what should happen next please write them down :3 

Anyway I love you guys lots and hope with all my heart to see ya again next chapter. Until them my lovely readers. :D)


	38. I see you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Frisk find themselves in a very bad spot. Things are finally revealed about Frisks true identity.

(Characters belong to Toby Fox, story by me)

Chapter 38  
I see you

 

Pain, anguish, fear, agony, helplessness, horror....love.

I stared into the eyes of the one I loved and felt the pain of the sword in my gut. It trapped us together like living kabobs as the man on the other end of it giggled like mad. I could not see him as my eyes and head were tightly pressed against Sans face. We shivered violently as the mans giggle intensified as he turned the sword sharply to one side. Blood began to poor from Sans mouth and empty eye sockets. In turn I felt the same as I gripped his arm tightly in my hands. Fear radiated out of me as the possibility of death seemed close for both of us.

“Twoooo looovveresss.... One miiiisssiiiooon....Faillleddd to fooolllooowwww...” The man said as he jerked the blade sharply with a twist of his wrist. 

Gasping, I coughed and shivered as another sensation swept through me. Something cold and alien. My eyes widened as Sans own eyes squinted in pain as his grip tightened on me. We knew at that moment that the poison that was in his body had now begun polluting my own. 

'Frrr...iiissskkk....'

'Saannnsssss...'

We thought to one another as the cold began to worsen. 

The mans giggle was high pitched and piercing as he began to talk. His words oddly normal and clear all of a sudden as he said, “It has been such fun to watch as you tried to go about your life Frisk. Thinking you had some form of control. Thinking you had the real power to succeed. How naive.” He moves and suddenly Sans grunts as the man places his entire weight on Sans head. His arm resting on him as if he were a table top as the mans crazed eyes stared down at me. I glance up from the side as best as I could as I tried to glare at him. My vision was blurred with pain, but I was able to focus on our attackers face. A face I knew all to well...and thought that it had been destroyed long ago.

The face of the man who once traumatized me in my darkest hours in that damned orphanage. That man...who stole my mind as he ruined my body countlessly night after night for years. Now stood over me with a gloating grin, whole and seemingly untouched, wearing a white robe of purity.

I screamed.

The man laughed as he saw that I recognized him. Relished in it. He reaches out with his other hand and grips the hair on top of my head and jerks me up to look at him in the face. The face I despised. The rounded glasses, the mustache, the curled black hair and the chunky face. A face that haunted me to this day, was now here smiling gaily as his brown eyes glossed over in joy.

“You remember me well don't ya sweet heart? You remember the days I came to you, the nights I rode you?” He licked his lips and a shiver of disgust coursed through me. 

Sans growled came out harsh, but weak as he tried to turn his head to look at the man. The evil man pressed down harder on his head and Sans groaned as he held me tightly by the arms. The mans eyes never left mine as he said, “Do you want to know how I survived? How I still lived after the lovely mess you made of me in that foul orphanage.” He giggles and leans over, bringing with him the gagging scent that I would never put a description to. His fingers playing in my hair as revolution coursed through my body hotly as the poisons coldness spread through my body. I felt myself weakening as he continued to gloat over us.

“The only one who could kill me is my own brother.” He whispered, “No one else can kill the prince of Priests. No one but that spineless dolt of a brother of mine. No matter how much he talks about hating the priests he would never kill his own blood. Poor poor king. Poor poor weak ambassador of monsters.” his giggle shakily as saliva ran down his chin and onto my face. I was to surprised to think much of it. 

Horror rose ten fold after he had revealed his true identity. 

The prince of the priests of purity?!! The kings brother?!! This man, this horrific man, was the head of the priests??!!! And he survived.....

Pure panic coursed through me as the pain, blood loss, and poison worked their magic on me. The mans eyes glinted as me and Sans began to slouch. Sans magic was depleting fast. Anymore and he would....

That thought topped all else. If Sans died....how would I, Papyrus, and our children...live on?

The mans chuckle intensified as he patted my head and said, “Shes not fair is she?” 

My mind was focusing inward on trying to keep Sans alive by giving him my magic, what magic I still had in me. So the mans next words caught me off guard as he said, “The outsider is sure funny on how she treats herself.” 

I froze and glanced up at the man. 

What?

He giggles as he leaves us and trots around our bodies like a boy who finally got all the candy in the world. 

And he wanted to savor every drop.

“The outsider, a being who merges with our world and injects themselves into it. Their presence brings chaos or order based on their choice. But for them to do so they need a host.” 

Coldness filled my mind as the man continued to talk. Sans grip was growing slack. As I felt it, I pushed more of my power into him. In doing so a warm feeling spread through my hands as I felt...her...giving me more power to aid him.

I glared into space as I felt her presence. But I did not fight it. Not now anyway. As much as I hatted her right at that moment, I...needed her help more then ever to keep Sans alive. Grudgingly I closed my eyes and pulled in more of her power to aid in keeping Sans alive, here, with me.

The man laughs as he trots over and crouches down to look at us. “Shes here now isn't she? Aiding you? How funny!” He tilts his head, “To help a puppet when they are in need of aid.”

I shivered as tears coursed down my face. My head pressed tightly against Sans head as he shivered and coughed. He was so weak. We were dying, we were in the presence of a madman, and we didn't have the power to escape.

It was hopeless.

Giggling fiercely, he suddenly jerks my head back and toward him as he licks his lips. 

“A puppet without strings is just a doll. Without the puppet master there is no strings, no play. There is only dust on the stage.”

His words baffled me until I saw the bone knife gripped in his other hand. “A pretty doll with no strings is but a doll. A doll that will be mine...” His grin became fierce as it warped horrifically. His teeth becoming pointy and black as his eyes turned red and glowing. 

“A doll that will be mine....foreverrrrrr.”

Cold fear washed over me as he swiftly brought the knife down toward my throat.

“Grrraaaahhh!” 

Sans roared out as his arm shoots up and the blade loges itself between his radius and ulna. The man glares at Sans, but his eyes widens as he sees Sans teeth quickly become sharper and his head elongating as horns shot out from his skull. The man hurries back as Sans stands and his legs become longer. A tail shoots out from his pants as his body turns into an anthro skeleton of a dragon. 

His arm holds me close as we were still locked together by the sword. Turning sharply he roars out at the man and a huge ball of energy explodes from his jaws. The evil man barely escapes and runs about squealing as Sans mindlessly attacks him. He bashes the mirrored floors and walls as he chases the man around with fiercely glowing eyes. The man continues to scream and runs around with hands flailing about mindlessly as he tried to dodge Sans attacks. Bones erupt from the floor and fall from the air as Sans attacked with malice. Then the room is suddenly filled with priests as they rush in and try to subdue Sans. 

My mind becomes foggy as the power in my hand intensified as I continued to pour more power into Sans by the minute. Freeing him of the poison in his body and giving him what he needed. The strength to fight back and to protect us. 

As the priests poured in like and endless wave, Sans attacks became more wild. The battle shook the mirrors from the walls, revealing the skeleton metal that shaped the very room. Behind the skeleton of metal, was hundreds of red glowing orbs. They shown brightly as the glass of the mirrors crashed down onto the feverous priests and their followers. They seemingly attacked mindlessly. Having no care for their softy or that of the others fighting by their side. 

Their one mind set.... was to get to us. 

My strength was waning as I pumped power into Sans. My blood was still poring from my wounds and I was still very much attached to Sans ribs. 

'Sans...' I sent my thoughts to him as a cold sensation began to flood my mind. Sans flinched and looked down at me. His now bony draconic face taking in the amount of damage I had suffered. I felt his sanity returning as he recognized that he had been hurting me as his hold had tightened more and more as he was attacking the priests. Pure regret filled him as he saw my pale face and shaking body. His will to fight flew right out of the window as he raised his giant claw to hold my head gently. 

'Frisk...I'm so...'

That was all they needed. 

In that moment the priests and their followers came at us like a great wave, they poured over us. Their bodies beating at him sharply as ruff hands gripped me and began to pull me from the jagged blade of the sword. 

A scream tore through my lips as they pulled and yanked in all directions. Sans roar was defining as he felt my pain and spun and attacked as fiercely as he could. 

But how do you stop a wave from crashing around you ?

The priests jerked me off from the sword with a mighty yank. I screamed out in pain as they covered me with their bodies. Swarming around me and pulling me away from Sans and into their legion of flowing bodies. 

Sans roar shook the room once more as he let lose a wave of pure energy, frying all the members above me. I cried out for him as I shoved my hand from under the burnt dead flesh. I called out as I felt him respond and come after me.

For a moment I had hope.

How could I have been so foolish.

A ruff hand seized me and pulled me close to a body that I never wanted to feel again. Fear and horror washed over me as a hot breath said, “Your mine now my precious doll. All mine.” 

Then I felt something cold enter my heart. The room suddenly grew silent as I watched the priests fall away from me to reveal Sans, still in his skeleton draconic form. He stood tall above the rest as his fiery, glowing eyes, stared right at me. As if in slow motion I saw him roar out in denial. His dragon like face twisting in horror at what he saw.

My eyes grew dim as a sound of a ticking clock became more and more prominent. The room faded as my last of my vision showed the priests attacking Sans in his moment of denial. They swiftly over took him.

And in one fell swoop.

I watched as my lover...was beheaded before my eyes.

And then...

I died.  
…..................................................................................................................................................................

Darkness.

It's funny how it seems to rule my life no matter how hard I tried to escape it. Always there, always waiting. Even in death it held a constant vigil. And I had to be dead...wasn't I? I remembered the cold sensation, the feel of the blade entering my chest. The slow death and the painful reminder that I didn't die alone.

Sans was dead to.

But like life, death held no promises. 

It was a cold sure thing. 

Darkness and solitude.

Even as I floated here in the dark, I could not think of being sad. 

I wasn't happy, nor, afraid. 

I was...waiting...I guess? 

Waiting for something to happen.

But what?

After a while the sound of walking feet entered the dark world. The sounded was akin to someone walking down a dark, abandoned, hallway at night. I raised my head and saw nothing to be seen. But whatever was coming wasn't coming from in front of me, but behind. However, I could not seem to turn my head to see who it was.

The person stopped right behind my back and I listened as they turned. Then felt a warm back press against mine. We now stood back to back in the dark. Our sizes were off by a few inches as the person felt just a bit taller then me. However from their presence I knew instantly who they were.

The first touch of pure rage raced through me as I said, “So...you decided to finally show yourself. What are you here for? To gloat. To rub it in my face that I failed something you had planned for me? I don't know what the fuck you have in store for me now, but I'm telling you I want nothing to do with it! You've done enough! You hear me?! Just...just leave me alone! Leave me be and never come back damn you! You fucking bitch! You god damn whore! You fucking asshole! Do you know what you've done! Do you know what you did to us! I hope your happy! I just hope your happy with what you did! Thousands of monster lives are probably going to be ruined, and it's all well and good for you isn't it! Well go screw yourself you deceitful whore!” 

I shivered in the dark as my rage shook me. My emotions slowly returning as the outsider stood behind me. However for all my rage and curses, she remained silent. I didn't know if it was because of my harsh remarks or she just refused to speak, but they remained quiet for a few moments. 

Finally a harsh exhale left her as she said, “ I'm so sorry Frisk.”

Shock became my second emotion in the darkness. If this kept up I would soon be riding the mental tidal wave of emotions before I even got to the next bought of giving that bitch a peace of my mind.

She continued, “I'm sorry your so angry Frisk, but I would like to have you understand a few things before you rave at me about the unfairness about it all okay? I know.... wait...sigh...no...I guess I can't say that.” she chuckled, “I can never say anything sage like or whatever when its needed.” she huffed before saying, “I just beg that you hear me out okay.”

I snorted. That was the only answer this demented bitch was getting from me.

She sighed and murmured, “Demented? Really that's a bit harsh Frisk, but I'll give you that one.” I felt her shift as she said, “Frisk, do you know why I even started writing this story?” 

I snorted again as I said, “You tell me. Your the one who wrote it.” 

She chuckled, “Touché.” A snaping sounded and a single white glowing box appeared before me. I stared at it as the new alien thing floated in the dark. As I watched a line appeared between me and the box. It was thin and white. In confusion I asked, “What...what is this?”

“It's where you originally came from. You, Sans, Papyrus, and all the others. This one place is your original beginning.” 

I shake my head. 

“What the hell do you mean by that?”

She sighs, “Lets just say that...your meeting the monsters the way you did wasn't really a coincidence. However I wont go to much into detail. Someone else, who knows more about time lines and such, would be better equipped to tell you better then I.”

I snarl, “Who would that be anyway?”

“Didn't he tell you he would tell you later Frisk?”

I froze. Did she mean?

“Yes I do. He knows more about time lines and multiple dimensions then you think. He's seen it all and maybe even, lived some of it.”

Tears, cold tears, rolled down my cheeks at the thought. I never expected to cry, even in death. But for Sans, to live knowing what I now knew. 

How did that make him feel? 

How did he survive and coupe with that knowledge?

What else did he know that I didn't?

I felt her smile as if it were my own. But it was a bitter sweet smile as I heard her say, “Don't think to badly of him Frisk. He loves you, very much. Him and Papyrus.”

“Did you make them love me on purpose. Did I even have a chance at his love or....would he have, chosen mother instead?”

She chuckled. “That's the odd thing Frisk. Its unknown. Your mother and Sans do have a close relationship, but whether it being romantic was always a anyone's guess. However I did chose to have you two fall in love. Yes.” 

“Why? Why would you...if she was better then I...” The tears were heavier now as the thought that our love was manipulated coursed harshly through me. The pain was, seemingly worse then the stab in the heart. It never seemed to end.

A pair of arms wrapped around my middle as she held me to her. Her presence warm and comforting as she whispered, “Shooo Frisk. Please don't think that way. Let me explain a few things first okay. First of all, you two do infect love one another, in a way. Just because I said so didn't exactly make it true. You guys clicked down there didn't you?”

I thought for a moment. Every meeting from the first time he stood behind me in those snowy woods years ago. It did seem to click. His humor, his light wit, the way he talked about his brother. Even when I knew deep down it was all for my mother that he spared me, I believed he did care in some small way. 

I smiled faintly and she squeezed me a bit before letting go. I felt her step away and, as I watched, hundreds of thousands of lines shot from the white box. They merged with other boxes, and spread out like a web. Even after long moments passed it kept going.

“What are those?” I asked in awe.

She seemed to smile sadly as she said, “The other dimensions Frisk. Your story is well known to hundreds of thousands of people all over the world. From your one adventure, hundreds of thousands of interpretations have merged. All different in their own way based on the person who imagined it.”

“And is this one...the one I'm currently a part of...one of them?” 

“Yes.”

I sighed and held myself in the darkness. 

“So...tell me...why did you have me go through all that? Why did you make me live all of those horrid things? Why did you kill the Temmies daughter, those guards, and the kings lover? So many deaths.” My anger at her rose again as I turned to face her only to behold a creature I didn't recognize.

She looked every bit like a monster as any other, except in her presence. It was to alien. She was five foot three with a cat like head, long tufted ears, two horns like I had when I was a monster and a singular horn on her nose. Sharp, vampire like fangs protruded from her black lips and glowing neon blue tattoos decorated a few parts of her body. Her upper body was like a human woman but furred with red, black, and blue coloring decorating her entire form. Her hair like main was so vividly white that it seemed to shine in the dark as it seemed to defy gravity with its animeish style. She had thick thighs that ran down to smaller but powerful raptor like legs and feet. At her stomach region, a kangaroo like pouch rested. A large dolphin like tail waved behind her gently and two small bat like wings flapped lazily in the air. 

But what caught my attention the most was the similarity of her eyes. 

They looked just like mine!

Swirling amber orbs, reptilian in nature, and always seemed to change. 

My heart nearly stopped as she answered, “I did...I did that so you could grow Frisk. I needed you to know the cruelty of the world you live in. What you lived through I to have gone through as well. Not as severally as you did, mind you, but I lived much of it. But unlike you, I never had the power to stop it from happening.”

I blinked as a cold sensation ran through me. Trapped in something you could not brake free from...even something like I had been through. I looked away from the creature until she spoke again.

“I have made you, Sans, Papyrus, and the others live through the trials of the worst humans could possibly visit upon things and situations they don't understand. Nor wish to understand. Yet I also gifted you all with the people who don't care about your looks or backgrounds. People who would in fact, help and guide you out of the goodness of their hearts. Both sides of the coin exist Frisk. To that extent I have gifted you with something even more profound. A gift to alter your world as you see fit. But it's up to you on how you use this gift.” 

I shake my head violently. “How could I possibly have a choice! You control everything I say, do, and feel! How can I...I chose?”

She smiles faintly at me as she walks up to me and places her hands upon my arms gently. 

“You have more power then you know Frisk. You might have realized it by now but, your a part of me. Hell in a sense, you are me, and you have so much more power then you even realize. Even the priests themselves don't know the amount of power you hold. That's why they are afraid of you. Afraid of any children you might have or have had. Because the power is so unknown.”

I gaze at her cautiously. “What...do...you mean?”

“Your ability to shift your forms. To stop, slowdown, and start up time. Strength, speed and so much more. You have the abilities of an outsider Frisk. Which means, the ability to go outside of the rules. You can bring the Temmies daughter back at any time if you wished. Save the kings lover, or even make the priests disappear with the snap of your fingers. It's all in the palm of your hand. However you must remember that with every action, there is a stronger reaction. If you bring back a life, another more precious life must fall. With a major act of destruction, another more violent act will follow. Your powers, will be your greatest ally and your most horrid enemy, if you don't think before you use them first.”

I breathed harshly as I said, “What do I do then? I can't bring the Temmies daughter back in fear that, maybe Sans or Papyrus would...”

She nods, “Its all part of reaction dear. I would suggest, its a suggestion okay. To let things remain as they are. It's said and done now. Concentrate on using small amounts of your power to defeat the priests in a final showdown. Force them to fight one on one, using just enough of your current power to take them on. But you also know they wont play fair.”

“I know.”

She nods, “Get the help of the humans and monsters. Let them realize the severity of the priests power. Let them aid you, and when you have their aid, nothing would stop you. But you must obtain that unbreakable bond of trust and loyalty. Just be truthful about the situation and don't lie.”

I nod as tears ran down my face. This all seemed so unreal. I had all of this power to begin with. How was I suppose to know...how...was I going to handle all this?

She leans over and brings me to her furred body. She holds me close and whispers gently, “Your choices Frisk. Are yours. You can be a human or a monster. Good or bad. Love or destroy. But...but I hope you remain good. I hope that you remember your pain and suffering and protect others from such a fate. Do that and you'll receive the ultimate prize.”

“What is that?”

“Peace Frisk.”

My heart warmed at her words and she leaned back and smiled. “Now go back Frisk. Go back and put some fear in that fucking Prince's heart. Show him your powers and save yourself and Sans. Just remember every action has a reaction. Whatever you do, it will make you weak okay. Just...please be safe and get out of there as fast as possible. You would know what to do okay.” 

I nod sharply. A wavering smile on my face as I looked at the creature before me. As I looked into her eyes that were so much like my own I said, “You know...I still hate you don't you. This dosen't change anything. You could have done this long ago. Told me...made this easier.” She frowns and a touch of sadness enters her eyes. 

“However I will forgive you for being a huge bitch this once. Even though it might take some time for me to really forgive you.” 

A small smile spread over her face as she retorted, “Yep your a chip right off the old block. Can't live with hurting someone elses feelings for to long huh?”

I glare at her, “Oh shut up.”

She giggles happily as she begins to fade in the darkness.

As she disappears a thought struck me and I cry out, “Wait! Whats your name?!”

A faint chuckle rings through the air as she replies back softly. 

Zecon...Zecon Zimorian.  
…..................................................................................................................................................................

The next moment, I opened my eyes and found myself staring into a pair of glowing stars. The pain in my stomach and the growing coldness in my stomach told me exactly were I was. I had been placed back in the mirror room locked in a deadly embrace with Sans. Sans eyes stared back into mine with a knowledge of what had just happened. He knew that we had just died and some how were returned to this point in time. The confusion on his face showed that he had no clue how we even got back here.

“Twoooo looovveresss.... One miiiisssiiiooon....Faillleddd to fooolllooowwww...” The man said as he jerked the blade sharply with a twist of his wrist. 

I hissed and heard Sans groan at the sensation. The man once again ran his speal. I knew who he was and I knew now what I was. As I was forced to stare at him once more I felt no fear. I knew that whatever Zecon did to me, she had only altered one thing that would tip the scale in my favor. My understanding of my own power. 

“You remember me well don't ya sweet heart? You remember the days I came to you, the nights I rode you?” He was looking for a reaction. Horror, disgust, something. 

What I gave him was a dead eyed stare. The prince's smile quickly turned into a frown and he moved to jerk the blade again. I gave him a deadly smirk and it froze his hand. As I smiled at him I concentrated on Sans and thought to him, 'Sans, I'm going to teleport. Whatever you do don't move. Trust me my love...please.”

He was confused but nodded as he held onto my arm. 

The prince tried to move once more but found only air as I teleported me and Sans away. We ended up on the other side of the room. The sword now in Sans hands. Sans looked at it with awe and amazement as he did not understand how it went from being impaled in our own bodies to being in his grip. Blood continued to run down my front and back as I concentrated souly on Sans and our current situation. I stemmed off the flow just enough to not kill me to fast. If anything I would survive if I was careful. That would be enough.

The prince of the priests stared at us with growing horror as he realized what had just happened. He seemed to know what had caused my change. 

And he was afraid.

“Come out! Come out you fools! The Outsider has awakened among us! Quickly! Kill destroy! Bring low the outsider!” he cried his eyes widened in fear. The mirrors flew apart as hundreds of priests and followers mindlessly fell upon us. An endless stream of bodies, twisting and shouting, falling upon us with the intent to kill.

Sans readied himself, but I calmly held out a hand...and time stopped. My husband looked back at me and witnessed my cold detachment as I held onto his hand tightly in my own. I stepped forward and tugged his hand and pulled him gently with me. He followed, still holding the sword in his other hand tightly. The frozen fragments of shattered mirror shards glittered around us like gems as we walked among the suspended debris. The bodies of the priests and their followers were stuck in the air like paused bugs. The floor was clear of anything, which made it all the easier to get to the princes side. 

We finally stopped before the prince, his eyes still affixed to where we were moments ago. I took a few moments to look at him, really look at him. What I saw was a sad excuse of a man. One who took his pleasure from whatever was around him, not caring if they felt anything. He only cared for himself. Only cared for his own needs.

I shook my head at him and turned to Sans. My eyes took in his lovely glowing eyes, now free from the poison and wounds that plagued him moments ago. He looked back with curiosity and puzzlement. I smiled and leaned over and brought my hand up to the back of his head. I kissed him gently. Kissed him with a surety of my love for him. He returned it as he leaned in and brushed my lips with a glowing smooth tongue. I responded and we deepened it until we had no choice but to pull back just to breath. Our foreheads touched and we gazed at one another for long moments. His beautiful eyes staring into mine with a question.

I smiled in answer before saying, “Give him something to remember us by. Until we meet again to end this once and for all.”

Sans smiled darkly.

( Okay guys okay. Here we are! Chapter 38. :D Now I don't know how you guys felt about me braking the fourth wall, but I've had the idea for a long while now. I just hope you guys still enjoyed the chapter and will come back for future chapters :D. Also some of the comments you guys sent me made me so very happy. I was moved by quite a few of them and it makes me happy to see them. It really does. I also had and idea, its not a sure thing, to read your comments on a you-tube video at some point in the future. If you guys are interested let me know in the comments. The more comments I have the more I know I need to make it into a real thing. So please comment away, ideas, feelings, hell even criticism would be taken. Just no mean comments just to be mean please. Anyway I love you guys so much and I hope, really hope that I see ya again next chapter. Adieu my lovely readers. Until next time. :3 )


	39. Back in your arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Frisk and Sans finally find their way back home and Paps could not be any happier.)
> 
> (This chapter contains very graphic violence as well as detailed sex scenes. You have been warned.)

(Characters belong to Toby Fox, story by me)

Chapter 39  
Back in your arms

 

Sans smile was dark as his glowing eyes turned viciously toward the prince. Sharp teeth descended from his skeleton like smile as he said in a low growling voice, “It would be my pleasure baby.”  
…..................................................................................................................................................................

Several minutes passed in that frozen world and I felt it down to my bones. A deep seated ache had started and was spreading fast throughout my body. But I kept quiet as Sans had to concentrate hard to work out his rather complex form of attack and revenge. I shivered silently as I watched, keeping my eyes open and focused on his working form. Not forgetting that, if not for our odd situation, he and I would have still been dead. The imagery was still fresh in my mind and heart. I shook my head and concentrated on just breathing and keeping the spell in place.

However Sans soon realized I still was still bare of any clothes. He gives me a soft expression and tisks at me as he snapped his fingers and summoned his own signature clothes for me to put on. At first I was a little unsure, but he insisted. So I smiled and put on his black stripped shorts, his white shirt, and blue jacket. The moment the clothes were on me he looked at me for a moment and snapped his hands again and gave me white shocks and slippers. I cocked an eyebrow at him and he shrugged saying, “Sorry sweet heart, you look hot in my clothes. Plus...I want the fucker to see them on you and know your mine.” His eyes were fierce as he had looked back at the prince and gave him a lazy middle finger. 

I chuckled as I watched him crack his knuckles and approached the prince to begin his “Work” on him. Sans finished quickly and backed away. Snapping his fingers the reaming traces of his chore vanished leaving the floor clean of any evidence of tampering. Turning back to me he sees me shivering and a self disgusted look crosses his face as he quickly approaches me and says, “You okay babe? I'm so sorry I didn't recognize your exhaustion earlier? Are you sure you want to...?”

I nod. “This needs to happen Sans. They need to see a taste of our power. We...can't.” I breathed heavily as I struggled to speak. My exhaustion was becoming overwhelming.

He hisses and says gently, “I know babe I know. I'm done now, so lets give theses fucks a well deserved good bye present.” He places a hand on my back and pulls me closer to him. I smile softly as the ache grew and we walked back to where I first cast the spell. 

Back at our original positions I sigh out and fell forward slightly as I turned to face the figure of the demented Prince. Sans grabbed me and said, “Baby...are you okay?” 

“Yes my love. Lets do this. However..you might want to take over once time starts flowing regularly again. I...I don't think I will have the power to...” He silences me with a gentle, cool, finger to my lips. 

“It will be done baby. Just stay awake if you can okay.” His eyes were gazing into mine with a soft form of pride. I didn't know why he felt prideful of me, but at the time, I was to exhausted to really think much more on it.

I nod and, with his help, straighten up. Sighing out I raise a shaking hand before me once again and grip the air. The world around us wavered as if it was water. Then I pulled sharply and time speed up again as the scene around us unpaused. Mirror shards fell around us sharply as Priests and their followers continued to fall toward us. Then suddenly, they become trapped in a glowing webbing of bones that was stretched out around and above us. It glowed a brighter blue as it caught and slowly ate at their flesh and bones alike. Their cries were loud as ashes fell like snow as they disintegrated above us. 

One after the other. 

The prince stares up at his followers with a look of utter astonishment before looking back at us with a fiery red glare. His eyes turning red as his teeth became sharp black things in his mouth as moved to charge at us. 

But found he was unable to. 

He yanked and threw himself at us in attempt to move but his feet never lifted from the ground. Pulling a few more times, he lets out a frustrated snarl before looking down. His eyes widened as he found that his feet had been nailed to the floor by small glowing blue bones. All of them shoved in at odd angles. Blood littered the floor around him from his struggles, and still more seeped from his wounds. As he took in the damage done to his feet, his face contorted horrifically. Enraged he looks back at us and opens his mouth before seeing something in Sans raised hand. It was an orb of blue light. It was small in size and glowed like a tiny star. The prince's eyes turn gloating as he said, “Do you really think a puny little attack will hurt me! Theses jokes have gone on long enough! I will have you once and for all my little doll! And your sweet little ass will be mine once again!” 

I stare at him blankly as Sans let out a guffed laugh as his eyes remained dark. His smile was very evil, chilling. I never saw such a expression on his face before. 

I kinda liked it. 

The prince's eyes flare up as he screamed, “And what do you find funny, bone man! Does the idea that me taking her entertain you!? Then give her over and i'll...”

“Ah shut the fuck up you psychopathic asshole.” Sans said in a growling tone, his humor evaporating. The prince's eyes gleam in triumph until Sans said, “You want to know why I was laughing. Do you?” He cocked his head at him as he held the ball as far from himself as possible. “Its the idea that you think you can do a fucking thing now as you are.” 

The assholes eyes flashed as he growled, “I can do that and far more bone boy. I...am...a...”

“Eunuch.” Sans stated as he threw the ball away and it lands with a splat before the prince. The princes eyes widen as the spear vanishes and reveals what it hid within its glowing light.

His severed penis and testicles.

The prince screams as he sees this and rips down the front of his pants. There was nothing there but a messily burnt hole where his junk had once hung. 

The prince's scream of denial filled my heart with glee as I smiled at him sharply. 

“My love...shall I or..?” Sans looked at me calmly over the screams surrounding us. His face calm.

“You do it my heart. I don't care how...just...get rid of it for good.” I said as my voice grew weak.

Sans nods at me and turns to look at the offending package on the floor. 

The prince was jerking hard on the magical bones that kept his feet held fast onto the floor. His eyes wild and crazed as he clawed the air, trying to get at us with a madness flashing in his eyes. 

Sans holds me closer to his naked ribs and I hold him tightly as I lay my tired head on his collar bone. With a firm wave of his hand he sets the thing on fire, instantly turning it into ash. The prince's scream was worth the foul smell that suddenly came from the fire. 

It smelt of pork.

I gagged at the imagery and vowed never to touch pig meat ever again.

“Damn you, you whore!! Damn youuuu!!!!' The princes face suddenly becomes distorted as his body began to grow large and wide.

“Time to go I think.” Sans said. He merges with me mentally and I gave him full use of my powers. Taking some into himself he used it and sent out a call into space.

'Dadddy! Mommy!' 

We hear the faint voices of our sons instantly and just as quickly a large portal emerges from under us. We fell into it as the large meaty hand of the now monstrous prince descended down onto us. The walls of the portal rose quickly above us and it closed as we were safely inside. As we fell my eyes grew weary as I held onto Sans tightly. The falling sensation making my stomach feel funny as I tried to concentrate on my family...my home.

A few moments later, a cold sensation washes over us and a light appeared from below. We exited the portal with a whooshing sound as our bodies landed unceremoniously on a hard floor. Grunting harshly we roll for a moment before coming to a stop as voices surrounded us. Crying voices, happy voices, surprised, awed, the list goes on. However I was unable to see who was there as the world bleed to gray before darkness took over my sight and mind.  
…..................................................................................................................................................................

Sensations awoke before my mind and eyes could. 

I felt the sensation of a thick warm blanket, wrapped securely around my body. The sensation of two small bodies and two larger ones, pressed tightly to me filled me with a sense of calm. Their breaths and heart beats ringing loudly in my ears as I strained to hear them. 

Groaning low, I open my eyes and see white tufts of hair in my vision first along with the wood ceiling of me and my husbands bedroom. Lifting my hand to the tufts I pet the heads of my two sons who slept soundly. Their little breaths fanning my chin as their warm bodies pressed close to my chest. However as I touched them I noticed a vast difference of their forms at once. No longer were they the small infants they were two weeks ago. They had grown significantly into young children. From the height of them, I would gauge around six or seven years of age. 

Tears filled my eyes as It felt as if I missed years of my childrens lives, not just hours. The realization that they aged to try to help us made me even sadder. 

“Mother?”

“Mommy?”

I lift my head at the clear young voices calling me. My sons were wide awake, and looking back at me with wide open eyes. Well the one eye each kept open anyway. Their other eye was still sealed shut. 

My sons features had filled out a bit and their bone like armor had become tougher. No longer was it soft, but hard as their fathers bones. Their black skin was tight over thin muscles and their hair was long and wild. Romans hair stood up, defying gravity, while Goths hung down around his head and shoulders. Their horns still quite small on their heads, were protruding from their skull like helmets. Romans was growing back and away from his head, while Goths grew more towards his head. 

I looked at my sons faces and I smiled at them softly as I said, “You both have grown to be such fine young boys. I'm sorry I missed it.”

Roman giggled and hugged me with all his might. “YOU MISS NOTHING MAMA!” he yelped. “WE STILL HERE! WE STILL YOUNG! WE BIG ENOUGH TO HELP YA NOW!” he rubbed his bone helmet ruffly across my face and I yelped at the pinching pain. 

“Stop it brother. Your hurting mother.” Goth said quietly as he touched his brothers head softly, stilling his actions. Roman stops and looks at Goth with a blush on his face. 

“Sorry Mama.” Roman said quietly as he looked away ashamed. 

I smiled and leaned over and kissed him gently on the forehead. “It's okay son. Just be more careful next time. You have awesome strength, just be careful how you use it okay?” 

Romans eyes glitter into mine and he nods sharply as he smiled wildly at me.

“Frisk?” I hear a soft voice say to one side of me. 

I turn and see Papyrus face, tired and worn as he awoke slowly from sleep. As he realized that I was finally awake his eyes snap open and he lurches up from the bed. His arms hold up his front as he stares down at me with wide eyes. Then, great tears fall from his sockets and he sniffs and gasps. The next thing I knew I was in his arms, being squeezed so hard that I had to yell at him to let him know I could not take it any more. Our sons roll away and toward the end of the bed and watch as their father power hugged me.

He doesn't let go, instead he loosens his hold a bit, but refuses to let go of me. Rubbing his head over mine he whispers into my ear, “I nearly lost you and Sans again. Because of them...I...I nearly lost you again my love. Oh...gggooodss...I...I can't...I thought you both...” He shivers and I wrap my arms around him and pull him closer. 

“I'm here Paps, I'm here.”

His head shakes harshly back and forth as his grip tightened. “You weren't for so long Frisk. The explosion. You and Sans...gone...I...I can't take this anymore Frisk! I can't live everyday thinking that it might be the last with you. I..I rather...”

I gripped him tightly and whispered, “Paps don't you give up on us now. We're here, we're right beside you. We were able to beat them back and...”

“You almost didn't return Frisk. Sans told me everything.” 

I was surprised into silence after he said this. I looked off to the side and saw the children slipping out of the room and closed the door silently. Smiling faintly in gratitude I felt Papyrus sniff before saying,“You both died, in there didn't you? You died and something happened to bring you back. I...I wasn't there to stop it...or to help...you both...died.” His shivering grew worse and I turned to Sans.

He was on the other side of me. His eyes exhausted and his expression weary. He wore a large red shirt that I knew instantly was one of Papyrus's shirts. He was in a sitting position on the bed with his back against several plumped pillows and his knee drawn up to rest his arms on. He looked at me from the corner of his eye as he nodded and said, “I had to tell him Frisk. He kept saying he had felt something bad happened happened to us and he would not stop until I told him everything. Everything. The only problem is I only had one half of the story.”

I sigh and look back at Papyrus's tear stained face and wondered if I should tell them the truth. My question was quickly answered with the sound of faint typing and the words, “Yes.” appeared in my mind.

Sighing again I hold him close and reach out for Sans hand. He gripped it tightly in my own and I pulled him closer to me. After he grips my waist tightly I open my mouth and told them everything. 

How I met Zecon, her connection to me, why the priests wanted to kill me and our children, our odd connection with her writing about us, and the powers I have had since the beginning. 

After I finished Sans was quiet as he held me closely and Papyrus gripped my front as he said, “So this...Zecon...is..she with us...now?”

I felt for her and felt her at the other end of the invisible line. She was quiet, but still very much there. 

“Shes there, but quiet now. She's not going to make a move unless needed.”

“But if she's controlling everything we're doing, then..?” Papyrus looked at me with a question in his eyes.

“I believe she's less in control then she even knows.” I explain slightly confused where the words were coming from. Some knowledge that felt deep down in my own memory. “Much of what is happening is just written out. She sees what might happen, but can't fully control where it's going. It's as if she's just writing out what she's seeing and feeling mostly.”

“Woww.” Papyrus said with wide eyes.

Sans clutches my hips and murmurs, “Is that even true?”

I think for a moment before shaking my head, “I'm...a little unsure. But all I know is she means us no harm. She wants to help us. I know that much.”

Sans huffs at that before leaning forward and nibbling my neck tenderly. His hands rubbing my hips as his head rubbed against my back. 

“Gods kid you scared me so much back there.”

I cocked my head at his odd change of subject, but felt he had a reason for doing it. So I nodded at him in answer.

Papyrus moans lightly against my head as he said, “Terrified me death. When you both fell from the portal the boys suddenly made, I was elated but when you both collapsed...”

“Wait, what? Sans fainted too?”

Sans chuckled as his hands continued to rub up and down my thighs affectionately. “Yeah kid I did too. I don't know why...it was as if a large portion of my energy was just zapped. I woke up an hour or two before you and explained everything to everyone.”

I sighed and leaned back into his arms as Papyrus dipped his head lower on my chest and nibbled me tenderly. Looking down on his skull I felt my love for him rise as I held him closer to me. Leaning down lower on his head I whispered, “I'm so sorry to worry you my love. Let me make it up to you.”

I gently raise his head and kiss him tenderly on his teeth. The sensation of soft lips formed quickly under my own as he kissed back and wrapped his arms around my body firmly, lifting me up to my knees to face him in the process. Sans sat back a bit and was quiet as Papyrus made slow love to my mouth. His long fingers played along my skin as he pealed away the white night robe that hung loosely on my frame. 

“Oh Frisk. Oh my love. I never want to lose you like that again. Never Frisk. Never.” Papyrus whispered theses words, and more, as he kissed his way down my neck and to my collar bone. Nibbling and licking the skin as his hands slowly worked over my body, molding and caressing my skin as if he were touching it for the first, and last time. 

Moaning loudly in surprise, I find myself swept up into his arms. My legs thrown around his hips as he lowered me onto the bed sheets. His kisses were becoming desperate as his breaths became heavier with each second as he tore at his cloths. I smiled as he struggled and raised my hand. His clothes vanished and reappeared, neatly folded on the seat far from the bed. Sans and Papyrus looked around until I giggled and pointed to where the clothes were. They stared then looked back at me with wide eyes.

Shrugging slightly I looked away and said, “Some of the benefits of being an outsiders puppet I guess.” I felt my giggle become sour at the thought until Papyrus pressed his skull against my forehead tenderly.

“Your no ones puppet Frisk.” He said softly as he rubbed his head against mine softly. “Your you. No matter what we find ourselves in, no matter the situation. You are you. I love you for who and what you are, and no one, not even that Zecon character, can get in the way of that. Don't you know that? If you don't, I plan to show you for many years to come. So very many Frisk.” Leaning over a bit he kisses me again, sliding his tongue along my lips until I opened for him. He gently swept it along my own until we dueled gently against one another. My hands roamed over his ribs and shoulder blades as I held him as close to me as possible. My thighs squeezing and releasing as the need for him grew by every passing minute. 

Our breaths mingled as we kissed and we pressed against one another. Parting and rejoining again and again as his glowing erection pressed hard against my entrance. He lifts the shirt, that I just realized that I had on, up to my breasts and suckled the tips hard as his long glowing tongue rolls out from his teeth and flicks over them quickly. I gasp out at the sensation before he rips the shirt completely off of me, leaving me nude and open. 

Finally, he shifts and I feel his erection pressing up against my opening. I moan and open myself further, inviting him in to dominate me.

He didn't have to be asked twice.

Shifting slightly, I felt the tip of his member entering me, and with one final push, he was home. Gasping at the size, my head fell back and I saw Sans sitting watching us. His expression soft as he blinked and settled against the fluffy pillows of our bed. 

Then another deep thrust and all I saw was stars. Papyrus made love to me as if he was starving and I was his last meal. His thrusts were short, fast, and precise. He held me tightly to his bones as I cried out and shook under his assault. The feeling of his girth filling me was astonishing. It was glorious before, but now, now felt astronomical! 

To boldly go were no skeleton has gone before. 

The way he was going I would not be surprised.

Then he grips my hips and thighs tightly to him and buries himself deeply into me causing me to gasp and shriek in pleasure. His hips rolled against me and I shivered as my eyes rolled back and I threw my head back hard into the mattress. Gasps leaving me as the sensation of his cock delving deeply into me, stretching, filling me to the brink of madness, was almost to much. Then with one mighty thrust I found myself pushed over the edge, falling and flying in a twist and twirl of sensation until I finally found myself were I started. 

Safe in his arms.

Just with additional gasping and sweat, and stickiness of our exercise. 

As I laid under him, I curled up into him and murmured, “I'm home Paps.” 

He chuckles tiredly as he nuzzles me and says, “Welcome home human. My beloved.”

I laugh a bit before moaning as his girth was still firmly implanted inside of me. Shivering at the sensation I lean back and see Sans getting ready to leave. I could almost feel him getting ready to teleport. He was trying to be as settle as possible. 

But Papyrus knew and he looked up with a glare and thrusted his arm out and grabbed his brothers wrist before he could finish his spell.

“Don't you even think it brother.” He said in a calm as he gazed into Sans eyes. 

Sans chuckled and murmured quietly, “You haven't seen Frisk since we vanished Paps. You deserve the time you have with her and...”

Papyrus growled and rose above me, still keeping himself firmly fixed inside of me. His fast ruff motions caused me to gasp as I tried to keep myself as quiet as possible. Papyrus yanks his brother toward him until Sans sat almost over me and staring his brother in the face. Papyrus said in a low voice, “You have just as much right Sans. You both...you both went through a type of hell that I could not imagine you going through. The idea that you both were hurt and had to flee for your lives. You getting so hurt and poisoned then...dying. I can't” He whimpers as his skull gently clanks against his brothers as tears ran down his cheek bones. “I can't imagine that Sans! I can't. I don't want you gone, either of you gone! The idea that you died while I was here helplessly trying to figure out where you where. Unable to help you.” He shook his head in denial as he whispered, “ I would rather turn to ash then ever have anything happen to you. You have been my hero for as long as I could remember Sans. Even with your stupid jokes I saw you as such. Your so strong. You taught me everything since I was a young pile of bones. I...I can't see you gone Sans I can't.” He looks down at me and gently caresses my cheeks. “And Frisk...she has been through so much. Even though she went through a hell we could only imagine she still helped us, freed us.” Holding us close he whispers, “You are both my greatest heroes and my salvation on this world. Without you two I feel like I'm nothing. I'm not the great Papyrus...not without you two...I can't be.”

Tears ran down our faces as we watched Papyrus weep. Gently disengaged from him I hug him around the ribs and bury my head against his neck as Sans held him from next to me. Sans arms wrapped around me and Papyrus as he murmured, “ Gods Paps. I'm so sorry bro...I...” He squeezes tighter, “I never want to scare you again, but...there might be times this might happen and...”

Papyrus nods between us as he says, “ I know brother I know. I...sigh...I'm just terrified of the time when you both will be lost to me. If those fucking Priests win...” 

I shake my head and say firmly, “They won't win.” I lean back to look at their tear stained faces and said with confidence, “We are going to win this time... I swear it. I have the knowledge of my true powers now. I know what I need to do. With your help, the help of the humans, and our kingdom,” I nuzzled their faces, one then the other as I pulled them closer to me. “We can win. We just have to believe and it will happen.”

Sans chuckles and looks me in the eyes. Papyrus smiles softly as he also stares deeply into me. I could feel it then, the deep connection was becoming far more cemented. The power we shared was now quickly flowing faster between us. At the sensation, our eyes widened and Sans snickered as he gave his brother a lewd look. 

“Bro, you know. I think I will take that offer you just gave me.” He says as he places his hand behind my head and pulls me gently closer. “I think I want to forget that horrid memory of that asshole stabbing my baby in the chest. I want to forget as much as possible Frisk.” He leans forward and kisses me deeply before easing me down into the covers.

Papyrus leans back and gives Sans his turn as Sans molds my body flush against his own. Sigh and gasping he snaps his fingers and red shirt disappears from his body in a flash. He murmurs against my ear in gratitude as he slides in gently with little trouble. I moan out as he fills me, the sensation of his girth in my already sensitive channel, was almost overwhelming. Groaning out he shifts and moves in short strokes as my eyes roll back as I hold him closer to me. 

Our sex was slow and gentle. Every few moments he would whisper endearments in my ears as his hands would travel all over my body. Squeezing, molding, and stroking gently. 

“Oh baby...I love you so much. Oh my love, your so tight around me...ooohhh shit! Ahhhhhh....” his little moans and grunts stirred the heat in me as my mouth gaped open and I threw my head back as I thrusted up to meet him. 

He kisses my neck and slowly descends down to my breasts, leaning as far as he could he takes one firmly between his sharpened teeth and suckles it lightly. Shivering harshly I stare at him as his long tongue brushes and caresses my nipple slowly. 

I feel the bed shift and Papyrus comes into view. He leans off to the side and takes my other breast firmly in hand as his other hand slowly strokes himself. His expression was full of lust and love as he leans over and laps at my pert nipple with a satisfied groan. I giggle at his expression and closed my eyes as the feel of my husbands suckling me. The sensation drew more dew from me and I moaned as their moans stirred my desire even higher. Sans penis slid in more easily then ever before and my head thrashes as he begins to pick up speed. I groan out and threw my arms out around them. My fingers finding their sensitive tail bones and flicking them gently. They cry out at once and their eyes flash wildly down at me. 

Smiling smugly I felt my teeth becoming sharper as I threw my legs around Sans legs and drew him tighter to me. I used my other hand and pulled Papyrus up so his cock was flush against my face. At the same time I drew Papyrus deep into my mouth, I stroked their tail bones. Their exclamation at the pleasure shooting up from there, was like music. 

Papyrus's cock thrusted into my mouth with wild delight as he panted and moaned, gripping my hair fiercely as he pumped. Sans groaned deep in his throat and curled up into my chest, his hips feverishly thrusting as he pulled me flush onto his ripe penis. As they increased their strokes, I played along their tail bones more fiercely until they were both shouting in pleasure. Papyrus cried out hard as he pumped two more times before filling my mouth with his essence. Sans wasn't to far behind as he held me tightly and thrusted hard and fast into me. I cried out as lights exploded in my eyes as we came as one. Fierce and powerful.

A moment later found us laying in a pile of exhausted bodies. My breasts were sore along with my mouth and vagina. My skin was soaking wet with sweat and my body vibrated with the exertion. I was laying between two skeletons that could walk, talk, preform extraordinary magic, and have magical cocks. 

I could not have been happier.

A smile was affixed on my lips as I stared up at the wood paneling that was our bedroom ceiling. Sans laid upon me still breathing hard as Papyrus spooned my head against his hip bone. Closing my eyes I allowed it all to be implanted in my mind. 

I never wanted this to end, nor do I want to lose this feeling that I have.

I would fight for this moment and many more moments to come. I swore to myself that day as I felt sleep closing into my mind. 

Never, would I allow those fucking Priests to take away what I had ever again.

I would make sure of it.

“Mammaa! Daddies!!! I wants to show you something!!” Roman cried as he swiftly threw open the door.

( Okay guys, I am sorry, yes I know, this was one major fuck fest of juicy porn of the skeleton kind. But think of poor Papyrus, poor Sans. They needed it. So did Frisk. :3 However the end is coming guys, and soon a new door way for new stories. I even have one in hand to begin right after this one. :D So if you guys want to read any future stories I have, please watch me and follow me :3. what will happen next to our hero's? Come to the next chapter to find out :D )

{P.s. I was very moved by many of your reviews that I read in the last few days after the release of chapter 38. I was so very moved that so many of you liked my crazy tale and took the time to tell me. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for that. I continue because you guys give me the strength to continue. We are almost there okay. :3 a few more chapters and the terror of the priests will be over. However I still need ideas. I want you guys to insert your ideas for the proper end of the priests. I got one idea from one reader, and you know who you are dear :D, but only one. I would love to hear what the rest of you think. So please drop a comment and let me know. Please. Ty and I will see you lovely readers in my next chapter. Ta ta. :3 }


	40. Returning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Sans are back safe and sound. A few things are revealed about what happened in their absence and someone returns. Dun dun dunnn!!

(Warning!: This chapter will have sex at the end of it! I know, I know, I'm a perv.)

(Characters belong to Toby Fox, Story by Me)

Chapter 40  
Returning

 

“Mommy! Daddies!!” Roman cried out as he came crashing into the room with a wide toothy grin. He held up a large piece of paper with pride. 

“Mommy! Daddies! Look what I dids! Um....what are you doing?” his young face cocked to the side in question as he saw us on the bed in odd positions.

Now understand, I know what your thinking. Your son just burst in the room and caught you all naked and doing the nasty right? 

Well no, not at all. 

You see as he burst in I had snapped my fingers prior to hearing the door open. My spell had immediately dressed us in our sleeping cloths. So what he saw was all of us tangled in the sheets as if we had just wrestled. Which was the conclusion he came to as his little eye lit up in glee and he shouted, “I WANTS A TURN!! LETS DO TAG TEEM! I'M ON MOMMIES TEAM!” He runs to join us when he suddenly is held back by the firm grip of his brother.

“Roman, you know better then to invade our parents room like this. You didn't even knock.”

Roman looks back with a confused face. 

“B...but, I just wanted to show them my picture.” He said as he holds up the large paper with an image on it. I could not tell since it was turned away from me. Me and the brothers righted ourselves as Goth talked to his brother. Giving us some time to dignify ourselves before Roman turned back around again.

Goth nods, but looks up fondly at his brother with a calm and steady gaze. “I understand, and it is a grand image brother, but you have to give our parents the curtsy of privacy. Try to knock first and ask permission before entering next time. Okay?” 

Goth pets his brother fondly on the head and Roman wilts and nods before looking back at us with a blush on his face and says, “I'm sorry mama, daddies.”

A surge of warmth and fondness coursed through me and smiled warmly at them.

“It's alright my darlings, just...umm...knock next time okay?” I open my arms and my sons give me large grins as they ran to the bed and leapt on. They hugged me furiously as they told me good morning and said how much they loved me. Sans and Papyrus got their turn as their sons jumped around the bed to hug each father in turn. Giving nuzzles, purrs, and a lick on the cheek, in welcome. Sans and Papyrus chuckle and laugh as they grab whatever child was closest and tickled and played with them. They softly berated them as they held our child tightly in their arms. My eyes weld up in tears as I watched my husbands interact with our children. I held a fist to my mouth and looked down at the covers as the idea that, before long, my children would be grown and out of the house before this time next year. They were growing fast so they could help us, but, they were missing so much of their child hood at the same time. 

Tears fell down my cheeks at the thought and my heart constricted harshly. I yelped quietly as two small clawed hands touched mine and I looked up. Both Goth and Roman stared at me with sharp intellect in their eyes and small smiles on their lips. 

In a flashes I saw images of us together as a family. 

Goth and Roman fully grown and as handsome as their fathers.

Me sitting on a porch with more children who looked just like my sons, but varying in size and hair style. 

By the time the visions ended I saw that I was surrounded by children of different age and size. In total 12 young children stood around me, Sans, Papyrus, Goth, and Roman. The cabin like house standing as a home stead of our family in the background. 

As the vision fades, the tears poured unchecked down my cheeks as I shivered from the monumental gift my sons had given me. Reaching out I pull my children to me and held them fiercely in my arms as I marveled at what I saw. 

I had seen that we had a future.

A chance to be a big family.

And I was prepared to fight with everything I had to keep it.  
…..................................................................................................................................................................

The rest of the day was a time for catching up on what Sans and I had missed after our abduction, via an explosion. 

During the explosion, Flowey had ducked underground in time to save himself. My sons had protected the house with their power and the Temmies were just fine, if not a bit rattled by the noise and things falling around them. 

The explosion had alerted the king and his men and they had come over at once. They had located the source and the king had known immediately what had accrued. 

A Blood portal. 

A portal made with a major sacrifice of ones loyal followers. Which meant, that the Priests knew the field would kill their followers and had used them as a sacrificial Trojan horse. Able to cross our boundary and enter from within.

However the portal the explosion had opened wasn't open long enough for anyone to come out. My sons had teleported over to the newly opened portal and sealed it before anyone knew what had happened. 

They had protected their home. 

However the children grew silent when Papyrus asked them were Sans and I were.

As if they knew what we would find when we were captured.

They had known.

What would happen.

After our disappearance, the King had called Bob about what had happened. Bob had brought some of his people to help the King with searching for us. Bob and his colleges talked to Papyrus and the King to gather information on what they knew. Afterwords a full investigation was underway and word got out quickly about the latest attack against us. News crews of all types roared over the latest story and drove their vehicles as close as they could and started filming outside of our home. Soon many humans had come and seen the destruction caused by the Priests. 

Humans on both sides of the fence rose up to yell about the justice or injustice of the attack against us and we even learned that minor rioting broke out over it. It was nice to know that some humans were on our side, but the battles between those in favor of us and those who were against us were not what we wanted. 

The king had contacted my parents and they were terrified and fearful that me and Sans had been killed. My father and Mother begged Papyrus, the king, and Bob to find as as soon as they could. They said they would do all they could to find us. Thanks to Mettaton's constant vigil of keeping the monster public up to date with royal matters, our people quickly learned of our latest attack. Monsters mourned our disappearance, fearing the worst. Many went to the castle and prayed with the king and queen for our safety. 

The humans, the kings men, Papyrus, and Flowey searched on. However they could not find our...bodies. They searched for us as best as they could, but found no trace, or evidence of us. After hours of searching, they were getting ready to call it. To say it was a tragic loss.

Papyrus was slowly losing his mind at the possibility of our deaths, however our sons told him we were fine and would be home soon. Papyrus begged them to explain but they just kept repeating their answer. Papyrus had to take their word on it and told the others. They were skeptical and tried to talk him into resting when the boys said, “Mommy! Daddy!” Hearing the boys shouts Papyrus had come running into the house were the children had stayed in the living room to find a huge portal before them. The King, Bob, and several other officers had come in after him to witness Sans and I falling from the portal and roll upon the carpet. Our rolling bodies stopped before the boys who touched us and looked at Papyrus and said, “Their home now.”

Papyrus had wept in relief and gathered all of us into his arms and would not let go until he was certain we were alive and real.

However there was another problem. 

Bobs sudden shout alerted Papyrus and he looked down to find blood drenching him and the floor. The wound in my stomach had gotten worse as I lost consciousness and it flowed freely once more. Papyrus shouted in denial as he held his bony hands over the wound, trying to close it. 

It flowed past his bony hands.

Papyrus was beginning to lose mental control over himself when the boys walked over and placed their hands on either side of me. One in front, the other behind. With a simple touch they healed the wound and all the internal organs and bones that had been severed. They did the same to Sans, healing the last bit of wounds and poison that I could not in my weakened state. 

They had saved our lives.

Our lovely children.

After that they had taken us to our bedroom were we would rest until we awoke. Papyrus and our sons stayed by our sides as the King and Bob pushed their people out and booted the reporters away from our home.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

After the explanations of what happened after we vanished were revealed, me and Sans told our part of the story. We filled in all who were present. Mother, Father, Undyne, Alphys, and Mettaton, ( Who were all on open call on the computer) The human king, Bob, Papyrus, The parent Temmies, and Flowey.

After we finished they all had worry expressions on their faces. However the human king had a face that was twisted with an expression that I did not recognize at first. It looked slightly crazed and angry at the same time. Suddenly he looks up at me and said firmly, “Frisk...did...did you both mean it, when you said you castrated...my brother?” 

We nodded as we both looked at him in confusion.

He huffed and chuckled as he leaned back in his chair and with crossed arms. His head suddenly thrown back as his chuckles erupted into dark laughter. We stared at him as fear ate at me at the sound of such unnatural laughter until he quickly sat up and looked me in the eye. 

“Do you know how long I've threatened to tare off that fucking thing myself! Do you have any idea how much poetic justice has been had this night!” He jumps up and says a sharp, “Yes! GODS YES!”

My worry was then instantly replaced by confusion as I tilted my head at him. 

“Your highness? I don't get it. What is there to celebrate, such a..well I would not say horrible, since it was done to the man who hurt Frisk all those years ago, but...” Papyrus had a lost look on his face as he watched the king pace happily to and fro in our living room. 

The king chuckles and turns sharply as he addressed us all. “That fucking bastard spent most of my childhood raping anyone who was weaker then himself. It took me a while to understand what he was doing and that it was wrong to finally stand up to him about it. However with my father in power he just wrote it off and allowed my brother to continue as he pleased. Then when I was suddenly sick for a month...he....” The king stopped and looked away, cold furry etched on his face and I got up and placed my hand on his arm. He looks back at me with some of the furry dying down on his face. 

“He would not stop. For days he would have his way with me as I was to weak to move. It was a nightmare. He kept talking as if it was alright, as if he was the good guy. I hated every moment of it. After a month I suddenly got better. Found out that fucking bastard had poisoned me until he was satisfied that he had taught me a lesson.” 

He shivered as his eyes became haunted. I hugged him to me knowing full well the hell he had gone through. He held me close as his eyes still held a far off expression of horror as he mentally relived those horrid moments. 

“I told him right then and there that if he ever touched another person in the kingdom again I would personally castrate him and burn it in his face.” He chuckles as tears began to spill from his eyes. “He seemed to get that I was telling the truth and stopped, but...I never thought he would take his sick pleasures elsewhere.” He sobs and looks down at me and touches my face. “The fact that my hindsight caused you to suffer for so long... Oh gods Frisk.” He hugs me close to him and shivers. 

The memories tried to rise within my mind of that dark time, but I killed them with a swift mental 'no' and looked back at the kings tear stained face. The feeling of sadness radiated from him and flooded me with that emotion. I held him close as he broke down right there in the room. His sobs seemed to echo as he held me like a life line. His body shivered harshly against my own as his sobs grew louder. Soon I felt multiple presences surrounding us and before I could look up Sans, Papyrus, and Bob come up and hugged us to them. 

I smiled against the Kings chest and closed my eyes. Sending a thanks to my husbands and a side long look to Bob with twinkling eyes filled with tears.

The room was silent as my family and friends watched on from the computer screen. My parents looking on with gentle expressions while Mettaton whispered to his camera crew, telling his audience the edited version of what was happening. Undyne and Alphys watched with small smiles as Alphys took a hanky from Undyne to dry her own tears. 

After things calmed down we began speaking about finding aid with the Americans and finding a way to stop the Priests once and for all.

That night we formulated a plan.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

Our story continued to spread past local media and within a few days the whole United States were talking about it. Emails streamed in asking, and in some cases, demanding our presence on local t.v stations or radios. We declined many who refused to allow us to stream from home and only cooperated with those who willingly listened and agreed to our arrangements. 

We could not leave home or travel without fear of bringing others and ourselves harm. Not until the priests were properly disbanded and gone. However I felt it. The time was coming when we had to leave the safety of our home and face the public once again. We had to stand up and take the chance. When it finally came, I knew we would be ready. 

The next few days were filled with chaotic reviews and interrogations by local authorities. We did our best to tell them all we knew and we were lucky that we had Bob on our side. He helped so much to ease the tension between us and his fellow officers. Soon things began to grow a bit smoother and proper investigations were underway. 

But they could only do so much. 

As we struggled to handle the officials and media my sons continued to grow. Within a short period of time, they had surpassed me and Sans in height. Well, at least Roman did. Goth stopped as he slightly grew passed Sans height. Roman grew to be three inches taller then Papyrus. 

Within a few days, my sons had grown to full fledged adults. Goth and Roman looked so much like their fathers and in many ways not. Both continued to carry the traits they had as babies. Goth was still, quite, calm, and calculating. His eye taking in everything as he viewed the world in silence. His arms always folded behind his back as he stood straight and tall. He had become the image I had seen not to many days ago in the restaurant. Thin, with long hair, and large ram like horns that sprouted from his helmet like skull. Black skin that seemed pulled tight over small muscles and bone. A whip like tail with a fluff of white danging from the end. Hard bone plates that were like armor on his arms, back legs, front, ad tail. His barring was almost screaming deadly, dark, and dangerous. A thing of the shadows. Yet he had a dry humor and a talent for cooking. He loved to cuddle and he had a gift for creating small sculptures of people had met. Goth was a sweet and quiet young man who always seemed to know when someone in the house felt bad. He would gift them with hugs and a small gentle word of advice. 

Roman on the other hand had grown to be a bit calmer from his time as a baby. He wasn't as loud, and had a soft voice that was calm and kind. His eye always sparkled with mischief, but he did what he needed to do without complaint. Even going so far as to over achieve the simplest task. His form had sky rocketed up and beyond all of us. His thin body showing a bit more muscle then his brother, but still lean and limber in movement. His hair spiked up and out like a crazed scientist, and his horns were like great goat horns that sprouted up and back. His features were a lot like his brothers other then that. 

Both my sons wore dark clothes and chains. They looked dangerous and mysterious. 

My husbands and I could not have been more proud of them. 

Papyrus woke up early every morning to train them. His energy boosted by the possibilities of his sons talents. Sans trained them in the evening, after he finished with preparations with the shielding machine and with helping me talk to the king and some willing humans who wanted to help us. I saw them late at night. I tucked them in and gave them a kiss on the cheek and sometimes cuddled with them as I told them stories. Reading them old tales such as peter pan, a thousand leagues, Alice in wonderland, and so many more. 

Their eye would always light up with interest of the world of fantasy that I revealed with each turn of the page. 

The Temmies did their best to educate the boys in Temi, which they learned fast and graduated in one day. 

The Temmies could not have been more proud of them.

On other days my parents would call and they would teach my children monster history. Basic knowledge of the battle between monsters and the humans, and the time they spent underground. They even told them a time before the battle, when monsters roamed free.

I remember watching them with a soft smile and a sure feeling in my heart. They were almost ready, something kept saying. 

Almost ready.

At the same time we continued to struggle with gathering backers to our cause. The few that were already on our side strove to do all they could to help us further. They contacted their supporters and viewers and talked to them about our situation. The stories of our attacks and “adventures” continued to spread like wild fire until a week passed and we were approached by some old friends. The General and his colleagues called upon us after hearing the news and proposed a deal. 

They would get the okay from the president and the congress to allow us to make an American wide plea of peace to the humans of America. In doing so we had to agree to several terms that made our teeth nash, but we agreed mostly because we felt that we were running low on options.

If your wondering about the type of terms, mostly agreements on what we can say and how to handle doing said, speech. 

We'll get to that another time however. 

We contacted our backers and told them of our plan to go viral and they were ecstatic. The woman from the talk show, that we aired with before our capture, offered to play our video on her channel and we agreed. She had been one of our more powerful allies in our struggle to communicate with the humans of America. Without her help, much of what we tried to do would not have worked.

It seemed as I we finally had the chance we needed. A chance to finally plead peace with the Americans .  
…..................................................................................................................................................................

It was on a cool October morning, that I awoke to a light fog on the ground, the smell of due in the air, and the chill of a fall morning grazing your skin as you rise from warm blankets to meet the day. 

As I sit up and pull the covers around my hips I look at my human hands. I wanted to forgo turning back into a monster until after the speech, or during it. Mostly because people would listen to someone who looked like them. 

Someone who felt familiar. 

Everyday I woke up to my human self... I hated it.

I craved the feel of my fur, tail, and claws, but knew better then to give into my selfish desires. I had to play the game right. I had to win them over with a face they were comfortable with. If everything Zecon said was the truth then the feeling inside of me, the one that seemed to guide my actions, were telling me what to be prepared for. After making all the inquires and explanations, I just had to hope that things fell into place as I planed them out to. 

If not... 

A movement in my peripheral caught my eye and I turn to see a small white object bobbing toward me. I smile gleefully as little blaster came chomping up to me and nuzzled right under my chin. 

I hugged him gladly to me and said, “Hey buddy. It's been a while.”

He comps and noms my hair in greeting before I pull back and look him in the face. He looked like Sans Gaster Blasters, but smaller. However I knew as I looked at him that this little guy wasn't what he seemed. I shook my head as the pieces of his puzzle fell together in my mind and I chuckled.

“You could have said so in the beginning.” I said quietly as I lean close enough to say, “Mr. Gaster.”

Little Blaster looks me calmly in the eyes and seems to smile. 

I shake my head and reprimand him a bit, “You know some of what you kept saying didn't really happen. Like with Bob coming to talk to us. The bomb went off before night even came so...”

Little Blaster shakes it's head and says mentally in a quite voice, “That did happen. You were out of it for much of his conversation with Papyrus. And you did get the information from that other man as I said. He was the one who designed that bomb to capture you. You infiltrated the Priests base because of him and learned the truth. Now it's up to you to finish them off Frisk. You now know your own power, that of an outsider, you must now be prepared for the worst.”

I nodded, “I did.”

He gives me a toothy grin before I say, “You also know about...”

He shakes his head sharply.

Not the time, he seemed to be saying. 

I sigh ruffly and refraze my question to, “Will you be staying this time around? To watch your grandchildren grow? My sons have already shown me the future. More are likely on their way.” I looked at my husbands fondly. “With the way we're going I would not be surprised.”

Gaster chuckles and says, “I don't know if I can Frisk. Holding this form, even with the minimum amount of energy is tiring. I'm using the last of my energy to have this last talk with you. I...I don't even know if I can talk to you in spirit form after this.” He begins to look sad until I snicker and pull out a piece of crystal. His eyes widen and my grin grew.

“Something told me to bring this with me to bed last night. It's a piece of the main power core in Sans shield generator. This little crystal is quite powerful. Sans wanted me to have it for protection. But,” I give him a soft look, “ I think your going to need it more then me. Your going to stay as long as you desire Mr. Gaster. I want the father of my husbands to see his grand kids anytime he wants.” I lean forward and kissed him on the head, “He definitely deserves it.” 

Glittering tears fell down Gasters bony face as I placed the crystal shard on his head. The crystal merges with the floating skull and within seconds the blaster grows. I yelp as a heavy form suddenly fell onto me with a thud. 

Sans and Papyrus woke with a sharp curse and turned to see what had happened. Pained gasps left their mouths as they beheld the monster now sprawled out on top of me.

I opened my eyes and see the ghostly white face of Gaster staring down at me as he tried to keep his body up with shivering arms. He was clothed in a long black coat and black pants and shoes. His white dotted eyes stared back at me and filled with a look of gratefulness. He falls onto me with a sob and holds me in his arms as he whispers, 'thank you, thank you' Over and over again. Sans and Papyrus touch his back in question and he looks up at them. Leaning back on his knees he opens his arms and the brothers rush forward to hug their father again after so long.

I smile at them and move to leave the bed and let the boys know that their grandfather had arrived. 

I didn't get the chance.

I was swiftly lifted into the air and dropped in front of the hugging family. They drew me into their embrace and held me tightly with them as they sobbed and thanked me over and over again. I smiled softly and nuzzled into their embrace as they held me tighter. After a moment I hear the door open and I turn to see my sons standing there with small smiles on their faces.

“Hello Grandpa.” Goth said as Roman grins softly at us.   
…..................................................................................................................................................................

With Gaster's power fully returned he was once again whole. The crystal from San's shield generator had concentrated power. More then enough to regenerate Gaster into his true form. 

The accident Gaster had been in all those years ago had nearly killed him. The only way to keep himself alive was to enter a reality like limbo that shadowed him from the rest of the world. He was unable to contact anyone for the longest time, instead forced to watch as a living shadow. 

That was of course until I came along. The oddity, the child of an outsider. Because of my odd abilities and warped sense of time he was able to... connect with me in a fashion. The night were I dreamed about Sans killing the Mayor I released a large form of magic that allowed him to be seen again. Just not as himself. The Blaster form was easier to maintain and interaction was best left as simple as possible. He only had so much magic to use.

Until now. 

After his revival, we contacted the king and queen and they were surprised and elated. Alphys was even more so as she had always looked up to him. When the monsters of our land heard of Gasters return from the dead, mostly thanks to Mettatons continuous broad casting, monsters felt more hope then ever in their chances to live in peace. It was around that time that I realized that monsters still had a deep fear of whats to come if talks with the humans ever went wrong. As I learned of this I felt I had to do my all to ending their fears. 

The next few days Gaster and Sans worked on the crystal shield and the crystals that we wore to protect us. Alphys called often to share options and ideas with them and gather data to improve the monster kingdoms shielding as well. The boys visited them and learned much from their Grandfather. Taking in his advice and teachings with eager expressions as he and Sans worked tirelessly for hours. 

Sans himself had a calmer energy then I had ever felt before from him. It was as if a great weight had finally lifted from his shoulders and he moved with confidence as he worked along side his father. 

Since me and Papyrus had no knowledge of what they were doing we stayed away from them as they worked. Papyrus himself had a soft smile on his face as he made dishes for his family and left the dishes in a corner of the crystal chamber to await consumption. He didn't have a chance to speak with his father as much as Sans, but when he did his face was always alight and filled with admiration.

A form of peace was surrounding the bone brothers and I could not have been more elated for them.

On a cool morning, a few days after Gasters return, I decided to walk around the property. Everyone else was doing something in the house and I didn't want to be in the way. That morning I wore a dark T-shirt, a long black flowing skirt, the collar with my crystal, and my marriage bracelets. 

I was still shoeless if you must know. 

As I walked the short grass of the yard and felt the cool breeze of October on my flesh, I thought of everything that transpired in the last few years. The moment I awoke in the deep caverns of the monsters home, to meeting Flowey, Mother, Sans, and the other monsters who grew to be my friends. Then I thought of the moment I returned to the human city of Ebbet. How we struggled to gain rights and were attacked and pushed back every time. So much had happened in that long span to this point. 

Here I was, once again human, walking the yard of my cabin home, a mother of two monster boys, and a wife to two wonderful husband brothers. The Royal Ambassador of the monster kingdom who will soon speak on behalf of all monsters to the humans of America and hopefully join them together in peace.

And hopefully rid ourselves of the Priests once and for all.

I stopped in front of a wooden bench in the center of the garden and sat on its slightly wet seat. Surrounded by vegetation I was lost in a world of my own. 

Just thinking.

Much of what had happened made no sense and yet it had happened. Maybe it was because I was sharing the power of an outsider, hell, I literally was an outsider. My abilities were to odd to be normal, yet without them, me and all I loved would have been....

I shook my head and sighed as I leaned back into the bench and closed my eyes.

I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep until a gentle hand on my shoulder shook me awake moments later.

“Frisk? Frisk? My love, wake up.” said the gentle voice of Papyrus.

I open my eye and give him a faint smile as I sit up with a groan. Flinching, I rub the sore spot on the back of my neck as the kink from sleeping weird made itself known. Looking up at him I see him wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. A very laid back appearance, but still clean and elegant in a way. 

As I stared at him it took me a moment to realize what it was that astounded me about his appearance. He stood there and looked like a fully grown man, um..., skeleton. He radiated an assured adult male, with a confidence and assurance that rivaled what he had tried to portray so many years ago when we first met.

Seeing him standing there like that filled my heart with love and affection. My smile lit my eyes and it caused him to start and chuckle.

“Is there something that has interested you Frisk?” He asked softly.

I smile a bit wider and shook my head.

“Did you want something from me Papyrus?” I asked softly as I patted the benches seat next to me. 

He grins and sits down heavily with a sigh. His arm laying behind me and curled in to pull me against his side. Giggling softly I curl up into him and he sighs as he plays with the ends of my hair. We stay like that for some time as the light of dawn continues to slowly rise in the sky. The fog around us grows slightly thicker, making the small clearing seem almost more private then ever before. 

Papyrus suddenly sighs and bumps my head with his chin as he says, “I never saw him so happy and relaxed for so long before you know.” 

I still as I listen. 

“He always seems to have a cloud over his head, a pained look on his face. No matter how happy he ever appears to be, it is always laced with small degrees of sorrow.” He pets the top of my head gently. “Did you know how our...our father died?”

I nod. I had heard the stories when I was traveling through the underground when I was younger.

He sighed and said, “Sans always blamed himself for what happened you know. Ever since that day he came home and packed us up and moved us as far from Hotland as he could. He never wanted to feel the heat again unless he absolutely had to. He wanted me as far from it as possible, far from the lab, and far from the plant that father had created and died in.” he chuckled, “He tries so hard to keep everything to himself. The pain and struggle of keeping dark secrets. I've caught him silently staring off more then once with tears running down his face.” Papyrus looks at me with a soft smile and said, “He got better after he meet a friend behind a door who shared his love for jokes. He kept it to himself but I followed him more then once and heard them laughing. It was good to see him smile.” He brushes my face and said, “But he hasn't been as happy as the day you freed us from the underground. He never smiled as much as he did after that.” He leans over and kisses me softly on the forehead. “I thank you so much for loving my brother Frisk, and even more so for giving me a chance and excepting my love. For giving us two lovely children of our own.” He pulls me tightly to him, his arms encircling me as my chest presses up against his shirt front. Looking deep into his sockets I saw his love shining down upon me as he leaned forward and ghosted his teeth over my lips. “Thank you for giving us back our father and our lives.” His sockets closed and he kissed me deeply. 

I moan as he pulls me into him more, forcing me into his lap. Sitting astride him I rub my hands up and down his shirt front, feeling his ribs beneath and causing him to moan in union with me. His hands rub up my spine and slowly raises the my shirt to reveal my light brown skin. Papyrus pulls back from our kiss and begins to pepper kisses and nips down my jaw and neck as his hand works my bra clasps off with swift tugs. Gasping harshly I grips his head to my chest as my breasts sprang free from their confines. Chuckling darkly, Papyrus nibbles my freshly freed breasts through my t-shirt until he became annoyed with the thin barrier and swiftly pulled it off me with a sharp tug. 

Shaking off my hair I grin and say softly, “A little anxious Paps?” 

He grinned down at me and said, “You have no idea.” He raises my flowing skirt past my knees and tears my panties from my hips. I gaps at his violent treatment of my underwear until I hear the tell tale sound of a zipper being unzipped. Holding him by his shoulders I look him in the eye sockets as he gently lowers me onto his throbbing erection. I moan out at the dry entry first until he begins to nibble my ear lobe. I shiver and gasp at the odd pulling sensation and felt myself becoming wetter. Moaning in appreciation he continues to slide into me until he was completely sheathed. 

We shivered in the cold October air at the sensations we felt. Breathing harshly he leans back and looks me in the eyes and says, “Move my love. Ride me until we reach paradise together. Let me see you cum baby.” his face and words caused my heart to beat harshly in my chest and my nipples to harden in joy. 

Gulping hard at the sensual look Papyrus was giving me, I raise myself up and then slowly descend down upon him. For a few minutes in time we were caught up in our own world. His thick shaft spearing me over and over again as he whispered soft encouragements in my ears. Bony hands rained over my body, caressing me gently as my hips moved in a shaky rhythm. Breasts pressed against his thick shirt front as I threw my head back and gasped out in pleasure as it felt as if he swelled larger inside of me. 

“Ohhh...Frisk! My love...my heart...oh! Oh!...YEeessss! Ohhh gods Frisk! More! Ah! Ah!! Please my heart! That's it! Ahhh! Don't...stop!” He gasps into my ears as I begin to move faster over his throbbing erection. He throws his head back as I collapse against him and ride him as fast as I could. Bony hands grasp my hips as he spreads his legs wider, lifting me in the process, and thrusts quickly into me with sharp jabs. I gasp out in at the sudden change of pace and hold on as his shaft pumbles my opening with a vengeance. Slapping up into me as his body bows against my own. 

In a second we reach paradise as a sharp climax rockets through us in a sudden explosion of sensations. Shivering like mad, we ride it out as we grip each other tightly and try to breath. Papyrus whimpers and thrashes his head as he makes a few last minute jabbing thrusts into my body, causing my climax to continue on for a few more sweet moments. 

Finally we fall from paradise and slouch into the wood frame of the bench. Our shivers turn from sexual based to cold, as the heat from our loving leaves us. 

We chuckle as Papyrus leans forward and tucks me into his body and says, “I really need to take you up on that kitchen suggestion you made that one time. If it felt as good on a bench out in the open like this, I can only imagine what it would be like to have you under me, surrounded by spices and my latest pasta dish between your breasts.” He kisses me sharply before he ends it with, “A delectable serving plate that I can play with and dine on. Such a sweet feast for me.” He grins as he leans in to kiss me once again....

Until a sharp and tired voice rang out from under us, “You know I'm beginning to absolutely hate living with you guys. Can't you let a guy know when your about to fuck where he sleeps! GODS!!”

Screamed a horrified and pissed off Flowey.

(Welllll... I will admit, this was not exactly something I had planned ahead of time. Once again my fingers have taken things into their own hands. So to speak. With Gaster back in the game, it should level a few things out in the battle field against the Priests. Soon my faithful readers...soon. Anyway thank you all for your continuous comments. They always make my day, and I really hope to hear more from you. :D Until next time my lovely readers. :3 )


	41. The final speech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come. The final speech that would bring the monsters and humans together and unify them against a comment enemy. Hopefully.

(Characters belong to Toby Fox, Story by me)

Chapter 41  
The final speech

Flowey didn't talk to me for a full day after that. Doing everything he could to keep away from me with angry glares and spite full glances. Becoming desperate to make peace with him, I secretly called mother and asked her what would help appease him. She smiled calmly and suggested making sunflower cookies. They were his favorite when he was younger. She gave me her recipe for them and I ran to Papyrus to help me make them. Together we spent hours fixing the cookies until we got a neat little pile the give him. Taking a taste for myself the smell and flavor was rich, with cinnamon, nutmeg, and crunch of sunflower seeds and sugar crystals. Papyrus took a taste and vowed to make more of it in the future as his eye sockets light up in delight. He and I went to Flowey together and were able to corner him in our small seedling garden we had started after the destruction of our last one. He gave us a hard glare before sniffing the air in interest. We offered him the batch of freshly made cookies with deep apologies. At first he just stared at the mound of cookies transfixed. 

Then he began to cry. 

It seemed that he never thought that he would ever get to taste his favorite cookies again. Having lost so much after his untimely death, even the simple joy of his mothers homemade cooking. My gift brought the reality that he was a flower to a harsher light. The realization that could never be a proper monster again hit him harder then ever. 

We held him as he wept and apologized profusely for making him even more upset. He cried for a long time before sniffing in a great sigh and accepted our apologies with tear filled eyes. I kissed his petaled head gently and nuzzled him to me. Papyrus holding me in his arms as Flowey received our love for him. 

I didn't know it at the time, but Sans watched us from the sliding door that led to our garden. A small smile on his face as the little drama finally found closer. 

After that, things became a blur for me. My parents prepared our kingdom for the broadcast that would be delivered in the next few days. After that they worked on the safety protocols for having them, Alphys, Undyne, Mettaton and his crew, and their personal soldiers brought over on plane. It all had to be kept top secret from public ears and only the government and several high ranking officials knew anything. They were kept safe mostly because of the crystals they kept around them and on the plane. All who were involved had a crystal to prove they were not a priests follower. 

When they arrived to our home, my parents finally met my children in person for the first time. My mother was so thrilled and tearful as my fully grown sons embraced her and father. 

“They grow up so fast!” she stated with tear stained eyes. 

And me and my husbands nodded with worry faces as my sons were only a month old, but had the appearance and intellect of twenty to thirty year olds. Undyne was stoked when she met them and began to look them over and talk about training right then and there. We chuckled as our children's eyes lit up in interest. Alphys was happy to finally meet Gaster in person and they talked animatedly for a long time. 

Eventually my people met the King and his new fiancee Denise and his soon to be adopted children. Bob was there as well blushing as he introduced his fiancee Luna, who was currently pregnant. I could not have been more happy for my friends. 

After that we began our real work.

Everyone, including myself, had a job to do to prepare for my the day of my speech.

Alphys, Sans, and Gaster, worked long hours to prepare for the chances of attack. They built better crystals that pushed back negative energy, detect it, and drain it so it was practically nullified when it comes close to us. The distance of the crystals power was about three feet away from the wearer of said crystal.

Mettaton got into contact with our supporters and spoke to them on how they could help with the broadcasting of the speech. Many of the supporters loved him instantly for his charm and witty humor. He and the talk show host lady were especially talkative. Thanks to that we gained more supporters from her side.

Undyne and Papyrus spoke directly to the human king, the American General, and his colleges. They spoke of what would happen if there were an upcoming attack from the Priests themselves and what to expect. Their talks were very confidential and I wished it to be that way. All I understood was that they reached a conclusion that should work for everyone. 

That was it.

And I knew that it was enough.

I trusted them.

Bob worked with his people to round of local police and set up check points around the city in case of attack. They sent warnings to people, calling them to be careful and even to be ready to leave at any moment in case things go horribly wrong. 

Many people did not see the point in worrying about an attack and others blamed us for their misery. It was our fault wasn't it? We were the ones who were being hunted, not them. Why should they worry?  
Bob did his best to educate them, but...you can only do so much when people had their mind firmly set on something.

Miss Denise and Luna were a blessing from the Ancestors and Gods. They reached out to their Church and other churches and spread word of what we where trying to do. They gathered all nationalities through their connections and asked for them to show support. Telling our story of our struggle with the Priests. Their awareness gave us more support and strength in numbers from the humans of all creeds. 

Their strong backing made me cry when they told me what they did.

My sons helped where they could. They cleaned, cooked, and offered advice whenever anyone was in a stump. As I watched them I knew, that in a way, they were the biggest asset to cementing our plans. The feeling of that was so strong that when I found them cooking in the kitchen one day, I hugged them tightly and told them how proud I was of them. They quietly held me back and nuzzled me in welcome. 

Being a mother for only a month or so, I felt so proud of my grown sons. 

Flowey even had a job, in which he prepared our lawn for our guests, ensuring that there was enough room. Asking the plants to move so we had enough space to seat our guests. I was surprised when I found out that he had that ability. He blushed and admitted that he didn't know he had it either. By the time he was done we had an Olympic swimming pool sized stretch of flat land to add seats and tables with food. 

Oh and yes.

My final speech was going to take place at our cabin. It was the only safe place left to us and our friends and guests. 

And what ever the Priests intended to do...we were going to be ready for them. 

No matter the risks. 

We had to make this end.

One way or the other.

As the day of the speech was drawing near I found myself in constant stress. As the nights grew shorter and my husbands came to bed lessened due to their work, I found myself having monstrous nightmares.   
They would wake me every time I tried to sleep, feeling as if hours went by but only scant minutes had passed since I closed my eyes. The nightmares repeated themselves for two days until one in particular caused me to wake up screaming. I found my sons hovering over me with blank looks on their faces. As I held out my hands to them they leaned down and hugged them close to me. They silently asked me to tell them what I had dreamed. After I did Goth left me to talk to everyone else while Roman held me in his arms as I shivered in his tender grasp. 

My husbands came up not to long after and that night we slept in the bed together for the first time in days. My husbands and my sons laid around me, their presence keeping the dark images at bay. I awoke to find that my parents had joined us and had slept on chairs on the other side of our bed. Watching out for us as we slept. I loved them so much for that at that moment. 

But after that...

Plans had to change.

Things had to be righted.

But we could only do so much.

 

A few days after the nightmares began, I found myself sitting across from Gaster at the kitchen table in our home. Everyone else was still working on testing the last articles of their projects. I had sat down to rest from a very long meeting with the Governor of Norfolk, who was not to happy with our plans. It took hours of talk with the help of Bob, the General and his men, and the king, we were finally able to persuade him to listen to a few of our cautions and demands. However not until he laid a very thick amount of demands himself that added to the list the General had just gave us that day. 

The list of what to do and what not to do during the interview. 

Now this part is the fun bit, and for that I will just mix both their demands together. 

Both stated in one way or another that we were not to use,

magic manipulation,

tantalization, 

nudity,

talks about our gods or other beliefs,

the list went on and on into utter absurdity. 

At the moment Gaster sat across from me, I was glaring down at the two large stacks of paper that held everything we could not do, and barely anything we were able to do. The cup of tea I had wanted to enjoy laid forgotten at my elbow as I glared daggers at the many sheets of printed paper. 

“You keep glaring at them like that, my dear, and they will burst into flames.” Said Gasters whisper like deep voice.

I flinched and looked up to see him sitting calmly on the other side of the table from me. His elbows resting on the tables surface as he leans forward with his cup of coffee held before his face. His glowing eyes stared at me with a calm and knowing expression.

Sighing I sit back and look up at the wooden ceiling of my kitchen. “They are really laying thick the whole no magic usage here. Their terrified we would use the broadcast to manipulate every human in America.” I sneered. “Their even sending some of their men to 'Guard' us during my speech.” Laughing harshly I sit up and grabbed my tea and gulped it down in one fluid motion. Ignoring the sharp bite of spice I swallow it whole and slam the cup down on the surface. It shatters against the granite. “I've done all I can to appease them, even ignoring the prejudice of their views of us, and still.” I shake my head in disgust. “They keep pulling this shit.” I glare up at Gaster and huff, smoke escapes my nostrils as I say harshly, “I understand their fear, their uncertainty of creatures they know nothing about but...” I shake my head, “I'm just so tired of this shit Gaster.”

He remains quiet as I stare at the shattered remains of the cup. My hand was not harmed from the broken shards of pottery. Lifting up my hand to my face for a closer inspection I hear Gaster say, “ You know exactly what you need to do Frisk. All you need to do now is just do it.” I look at him past my fingers and see him give me a ghost like smile. “She has given you the power Frisk. Don't worry about the small details. Soon the end of the story will come, and you will have your happily ever after, but you need to trust yourself, and all who follow you now.” 

My eyes open a bit at his meaning. 

He knew about her.

“Can you...tell me more about...Zecon?” I say hesitantly.

He smiles at me warmly before saying, “She was much like you were Frisk. Hurt, alone, and scared. She has a home, a job, and the small means to survive. But in the end you have more of what she always wanted...and still lacks.”

I tilt my head. 'How could an Outsider with so much power still lack something that I have?'

As if he could hear me he tilts his head and says steadily, “ She lacks true love. Love of someone who would hold her and love her as Sans and Papyrus does for you. She wishes for it so badly that she cries about it. But she continues on. Hoping that one day she will have what she has given you so readily and so much of.” 

My breath freezes in my lungs as I felt the answering tug of sadness at Gasters words.

“Love. Just love. From a lover, friends, and family. They are your strength here Frisk, not the power you hold deep inside of you, but the power of those that love you and that you love.”

Tears spill from my eyes as I close them and ask, “How...how did you know...so much about her Gaster? How?”

He chuckles and stands with a smooth and slow motion. Walking to my side he sips the last of his coffee and places it gently by my shattered one. Slowly he lowers himself and says softly, “She just told me.” 

I jerk and look back at him. He ghost like smile was gentle as he leans forward and kisses me gently on the forehead. 

It felt like a whisper of air.

He then leans back and walks out of the room. His steps were quiet as he seems to disappear into the shadows of the small hallway leading into the living room. 

Sighing I place my hands on my head and thought long and hard. After a few moments I look up with a familiar feeling lodged deep in my chest. 

The feeling of...Determination.  
…..................................................................................................................................................................

A day or so later was the day of my big speech. I sat in my bedroom in my royal dress suit. The insignia of my peoples kingdom laid over my heart and the deep royal purple of my parents colors glowed with light amounts of protection magic. The black collar that held the bell like crystal was firmly in place around my neck. The Crystals light shown brightly in the semi dark of the bed room. My wedding bands were on my wrists, jingling as I fidgeted on the bed. My shoulders shook and my breath was hesitant as I felt my heart and soul racing.

I knew that this day would come, I knew and dreaded the outcome. Tears fell down my cheeks as the reality of the next few minutes was about to reveal itself. All I could do now was watch. I had done all I could. 

There was literally nothing more I could do.

But to try.

“Mother?” 

I turn with a start and saw Goth standing in the door way. His glowing eye wide and blinking slowing between gold and royal blue. Smiling softly at him I suddenly yearned to have him close. I open my arms out to him and he readily walks around the bed to kneel down and embrace me. Holding my oldest son, I breath him in deeply. My fears melting away at the smell of pasta and spice, sugar, and cream. He must have been helping Papyrus with cooking downstairs. My husband was doing all he could to make snacks and meals for our guests to enjoy. 

Smiling fondly I hold him tightly as his white hairs tickle my nose.

“Mother, your going to be fine.” He said softly and I nodded.

“But...my dreams...” I gasped as more tears started to fall.

He leans back and takes my face gently into his claws. “Mother, you have done everything you could do. It will not be your fault for what was to come.” he stared at me levelly and I nod as sorrow filled my heart.

“I'm so scared Goth.” I whispered to my son. “So very scared.” 

I felt him nod and pull me close for another hug. I listened to my sons heart and could hear the tale tell mix of human heart be and monster. 

The sound of a beat and the gentle ring of his soul.

It was so beautiful.

“Brother, mother?”

We look back at the open door and see Roman standing there. His orange eye flashing as he looked at us somberly. 

“Their here. It is time.” 

I swallowed hard and took Goths hand as he helped me up from the bed.

Roman was right.

It was time.

To end this.  
…..................................................................................................................................................................

Hundreds of reporters, supporters, armed American soldiers, and the few monsters that were allowed onto American soil, stood just outside of our cabin walls. As I walked down the stairs with my sons before and behind me, I felt my heart beat quicken. My sons walked so proudly with utter surety at their ability to protect me. 

I could not have been more proud of them.

My husbands, who stood at the bottom of the steps smiled up at me as our sons and I finally stepped onto the bottom landing. Goth and Roman stood by my side, looking dark and foreboding. My husbands grinned at them with pride before breathing heavily and looking into my eyes. I nodded at them in readiness we stared at each other with understanding. 

Nothing had to be said... we knew our jobs.

Sans and Papyrus turned and walked before me as my sons continued standing by my side. Together we marched out into our garden. Were everyone awaited us. Flowey..waiting for Sans on the kitchen table in his pot, sat still as Sans stopped by his pot and gently plucked him from his bed. Tucking Flowey gently behind my ear Sans caressed my cheek as he looked deep into my eyes. I breathed and smiled gently at him. He gives me a firm nod and I smile wider. I turn toward the open doors leading to the garden and walked out into the cloudy October air. The audience perked up as I walked out and moved toward my podium where Mother, Father, Undyne, Alphys, Gaster, the human king, Bob, Luna, and Denise stood. They watched me as I walked up the small steps that led me to where I was to stand for my speech. As I climbed I felt my heart stutter and begin to mount in in fear and dread. In hope and certainty. 

Finally I reached the summit of the podium where I overlooked the entire garden, now covered in grass, chairs, and a mix of humans and monsters. The few armed guard of the royal crown of my parents and the human guards of the king. Mettaton who filmed with his camera crew and the American human reporters who gave him a wide berth and a mix of awe and distrust. Our supporters, Luna and Denise's family and connections, and the talk show lady with her people with cameras open and ready.

They were all here, and awaiting me to begin. 

Closing my eyes I took a moment to feel them all. To feel my family, friends, and loved ones... 

And her.

Zecon...the one who gave me a power that could help me turn the tide once and for all. 

She was there with me, conflicted and filled with sadness for some reason, but she was there...and that was enough.

Opening my eyes I straighten my spine and open my mouth. 

“Humans of America, My name is Frisk Dreemurr. Daughter of the crown of monsters, wife to the children of bone, and mother of the first prince's of our line. As you can see, I am as human as you, but I am also part monster. The tales of my exploits in the underground of Mt. Ebott very from source to source, but this much is true. I fell into the mountain and met an entire race of being who were trapped. Living with the knowledge that they would be trapped forever unless they did something desperate.” I breathed out and looked at my parents. They nodded at me with assurance and I swallowed before I continued on. “ Because of a curse that held them captive, the monsters had no way to leave, except in the hopes of gathering seven humans souls.” The audience noise rose sharply but I pressed on. “ Seven human souls to brake them from their prison, a prison in which they were forced into after losing a battle with humans.”

“A battle that we started.” The human king said as he came up to my side and placed a hand on my shoulder. “We attacked their people and slaughtered them one after the other. We attacked because we feared their numbers and power. That was what my great grandfather told our people. But it was not entirely so. Monsters spent most of their time in the deep dark woods. Divided as much as they could be from humans. For good reason. Humans hunted monsters for sport and to show their process. There was nothing noble or just in our actions. But the war on the monster kingdom was for a darker reason.” He shakes his head. “A reason based entirely on greed. There was a mushroom that monsters had in their land that humans in one particular order craved. The monster mushroom. Used correctly and in small doses, the mushroom gave its ingestor, great amounts of magical power. However my peoples ancestors became to greedy. They desired more of this fungus for their drug, and insisted to my great grandfather that the monsters were a threat.” He looks down at his hands in shame. “We murdered hundreds of them in a false sense of justice, when all we were doing was helping a cultist of junkies to get their easy fix.” 

I nodded at him and I continued the story from there. “The monsters never forgot that day, nor the pain of their lose. They stayed quiet for a long time before an incident happened that took the lives of the royal families children. One of them being a human child. In grief the king ordered any humans who fell to be killed and their souls taken. It was an act of desperation to finally be free of the underground. For only the souls of seven humans could set them free.” 

The voices of the people rose again and a person rose and said, “So you murdered people! That's how you escaped!?” 

I shook my head, “No Seven souls were needed for the spell to be undone. Six were all ready taken until I arrived.” I lowered my head. “I was to be the last.”

Another person jumped up and said, “But your still alive! How! How is that possible if they murdered those other poor people!!” 

I flinched and tried to breath for a moment, not wanting to say that it wasn't adults who were killed. 

“We did what we thought was right.” A low voice said and I turned to see Sans standing behind me. His eyes filled with assurance as he continued. “We had been stuck underground for hundreds of years. Everyday we struggled to survive in an uncertain environment. The few children we had grew up not knowing what the sun felt like on their bodies, what the stars looked like or the moon. We struggled with the fear that we would be trapped forever. And if a human did come, there was always a chance they could slaughter us without a second thought. Be it a full adult...or a child.” 

The audience fell silent with startled expressions while he continued on to. Speaking briefly on monster anatomy and so on. While he finished I took over again and say, “ By the time I arrived I was the last human they needed for freedom. However.” I held my hand to my chest and said, “Using my determination, I was able to peacefully communicate with the monsters and set them free. I have made good friends among them. I was adopted and have a wonderful family who loves and takes care of me.” I hold out my hands and grasp my husbands bony hands in mine. Holding them tightly I say, “ I met two men who love me unconditionally and find myself happily married and a mother of two.” My sons stood beside their fathers. They stood tall and had tiny smug smiles on their faces. 

Looking back at the audience I said, “The monsters did what they did in fear and the need to survive. Now that they are free they only ask for peace and the longing to be able to move freely as any of you.” I remove my hands from my husbands and gesture out to the crowd. “However their freedom is at stake as well as your own.”

I take a deep breath. This was the “FUN” part. 

“At this moment I am here to plea with your people for help. For not only our lives, but your own is in grave danger from a threat most dire. The 'Priests of Purity', with whom you know quite well, have corrupted your fellow Americans and have turned them into ghouls that they use as tools. They seek to use your people as fodder for a war that could decimate your lands.” I sigh and take another breath to say, “ We did not want this for your people, nor do we wish for the outcome of war. We beg of you to help us against a menace who would destroy your homes without pity. Who would turn you into ghouls for nothing more then gain. Please...help us and yourselves before its to...”

“And why should we?!” Came a voice I remembered to well.

I stopped and turned tiredly to the blond woman who I knew would be in the audience. The bimbo reporter, from before, stood up swiftly. Her large breasts jiggling mighty as she moved quickly. Tossing her yellow hair back she looked at me with superiority firmly on her face. Her grin turning up into one of menace and cruelty. 

“And why should we listen to a child about such matters? A child no older then 13 years old, corrupted by monster magic and twisted by their lies?” she walked up before my podium with confidence. The two men with her following her, taping everything they could. 

I looked down at her coldly as she continued, “Has no one ever questioned that? A woman that tiny? Who still looks like a kid in preschool. Give me a brake.” she turns back toward the audience, “ Do you all really take this seriously? If theses Priests are the real bad guys, why have they not openly attacked us yet? Why start? It's not as if we're dumb enough to allow monsters into our country. Besides,” She turns back to me and says, “Who would want to listen to a child who's nothing then the monsters whore anyway?”

The audience gasps and my husbands tenseed enraged. My mother was struggling so hard not to move as smoke rose from her nostrils and mouth. Father held her hand firmly as he glared down at the woman with disdain. My sons remained unmoving as her words meant nothing to them. They knew what I was, they knew I could handle it.

I smiled as the audience voice level rose and I leaned forward slightly and asked. “And how would a midumum wage worker, such as yourself, know that dear? Where's the proof?”

Grinning up at me she reaches into her bosom and takes out a large stack of papers. How she kept them in there was beyond me. But she held them aloft with pride as she said. “These documents of course. All evidence of your past and present actions.” 

I nodded and asked, “And where did you come by such information?” 

She tossed her head, “I have my connections.” She said tartly. 

“Oh really?” Said the General who had sat quietly in the background. “And by any chance can you be so kind as to tell us exactly where? Because the information we have on miss Dreemurr is very limited and years old.” He and his colleges surrounded her and her men. She huffed at him as she wiggled the papers in his face. “I don't have to tell ya nothing old man. I know my rights. And you ain't hearing nothing from me.”

“Well that's funny.” The king said as he stepped up beside me. “Because even I, the king of the land in which both Frisk, and her people come from, don't have any documents of her or her past. Much of it was lost over the years. So do tell me...Who else would have such extensive knowledge? Hmmm?”

She turns all around and glares at the men around her, “What are you doing? Why are you around me for! I'm not the bad guy here!!” 

“Aren't you?” I asked calmly as I walked down the stairs and toward her. As I move to stand before her, my husbands and sons follow as I said, “You have documents no one else does, you fight us continuously about my age and the fact that I'm a child every time I'm surrounded by cameras, and you do your damnedest to grill home how sexually abused I am by the horrible monsters.”

I sniff at her direction and catch the horrid smell coming from her. It was a very familiar scent. Looking at her with a bored look in my eyes I say softly, “ Not to mention you have that LOVELY smell about you. And I've smelled it only TWICE before. Once from Rick Blows and second...”

I give her a hard look in the eyes, “From the prince of the Priests of Purity all those years ago.”

She froze and our eyes locked as I unveiled her before everyone. 

Now I would not have been surprised if she stared claiming that I lied and what not but...that is not exactly what I got. It was as if everything she tried to hide suddenly was revealed and once it was...she fell apart almost at once.

Her eyes glazed over as her smile becomes brittle and her body shakes. I stand before her as she lets lose a banshee like laugh. High and shrill as her voice becomes demented and her body bends awkwardly before me. 

“Yyyy...oooo..uuu.... can't prove...aaaaannnnyyy...tt..ttthiiinnnggg. Yyyoouuurr puny sheild! Yourrrrr POWERs! Are uselessss! Weee will dooommminate you alll!” She gritted out as she seemed to struggle with her very form.

I smiled softly and then held up my hand. The shield, in which we took great pains in keeping it a secret that it was down for this moment, powered back on. The bitch reporter and her men, and surprisingly a good many of our audience was repelled back. The invisible wave of pure energy pushed them up and out of our land and far away from us. Their shrieks and shrilled cries only lasted several moments as they were thrown out into empty space. 

Their landing... unknown.

The remaining audience screamed and shrieked at the sudden flare of light and seeing the several people being thrown from their very seats. 

The General took command at that moment and calmed them down the best way he could. By giving them the cold hard facts. 

“ Shut up!” He shouted in a commanding voice.

Everyone stilled as they turned wide eyes up at him. He glared down at them as he said, “ This is reality people. What you saw just now was the very reason why we need to unite with the monsters. We are unable to detect the enemy in our own mist. They are able to blend in with us until they can strike. But they have found a way to detect them and bar them from their home. With their technology, magic, and their knowledge of theses terrorists, they could help and benefit us. Their abilities, though strange, can help the future of our people and make us into an even stronger America! But first we need to unite under the same banner and take care of the terror in our own land. What say you America!” 

The audience stares at him open mouthed for a few moments until someone began clapping sharply. I turn and see Bob standing from his seat looking at me with a fixed eyes and clapping loud and hard. Then Luna and Denise rise and begin clapping. Then Denise's children, the people of their church, and then soon the remaining humans in the audience. 

I smiled at them softly as I close my eyes and await for what I knew was to happen next.

A sudden harsh quaking underfoot started and I opened my eyes to the sky. 

As I had seen in my dreams in the last few days, a giant red pentagram appeared in the sky above and spread quickly. Covering the horizon with its glowing form. My breath came out harshly as the pentagram suddenly vanishes and a giant hole took its place. Seemingly gobbling up the very clouds as it opened up a gate way. 

The humans screamed and the General moved his men out and they gathered the people around me and urged them into the house as quickly as he could. As they did this I watched as the first bit of mass of the creature fell through the hole. It oozed out like tooth paste from a tube. Slowly at first, then faster as the density of it seemed to grow more and more. 

As its fleshy form first touched the ground I closed my eyes in sorrow as I knew it had crushed a farmers land. A family was there and they had refused to move. Tears fell past my cheeks as the mass continued to fall. Crushing live stock, farmland, and killing several families who had refused to leave their homes. 

The only comfort I had was that we were able to get others out but...

A horrible gargling roar shook the very air as I opened my eyes and stared up at the thing that had finally dislodged itself from its portal. It's mass fell heavily onto the ground with a great boom. As the body of the large fleshy thing spread out I looked up and saw part of it coming our way. 

But I wasn't scared. 

I knew we would be safe.

Sans, Papyrus, Gaster, Goth, Roman, My parents, Undyne, Mettaton, Flowey, Alphys, the Temmies, and my parents guard were the only ones who stood out side of the house to watch as the giant hunk of flesh fell onto us and was stopped by the large barrier that surrounded our home. 

The horrid shriek of the creature shook the very air around us as its flesh burned and sizzled against the purity of the shields light. The flesh rose swiftly up, then fell. 

“Graaapaahahaalaaffhffggg!” The creature screamed again as it's flesh once again burned against our shield. 

Again and again it slammed into it and every time it reared back as pain and scorched flesh was it's price.

Around the third attack I numbly turn my back on it and marched into our home to begin the final preparations. 

The priests have started their attack.

It was time...

to end this.

( Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. This chapter was very difficult to write for some reason, and very hard to put together. I had a firm idea on how I wanted to get it done but it just didn't want to be written it seemed. But I did it. Here it is! Anyway I'm hopping you enjoyed this chapter and hope to see you in the next one! Till then my lovely readers! Weeee!)


	42. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (It is finally the end. The war must have it's last song. But who will sing it?)

(Warning: Gore and sexy times ahead)

(Characters belong to Toby fox, story by me)

Chapter 42  
The End

 

As the sky grew dark the wind grew harsher from the large portal that still remained open  
outside. The beast roared on as it continued to lash at our shielding. It's rage shaking the very air  
around it.  
Within the safety of our cabin we stood around a table in our living room. The other humans were led  
to the large sitting room where they waited in fear and anxiety. Luna and Denise held their children  
tightly to them as they and the others with them prayed to their god for safety for themselves and us.  
My parents, Alphys, Undyne, my husbands, my sons, Alphys, Mettaton, Bob, Gaster, The king and his  
men, the General and his men, and myself all stood around the table and looked down at our battle  
plans. We had all gone over them the last few days and had changed and tweaked it based on the  
outcomes of my nightmares. When the dreams had stopped, I knew...we were ready.  
I looked up at them all and took in their expressions. All of them looked stone faced, but their emotions  
screamed of anxiety and a touch of fear. None of them could have imagined the grotesque creature that  
now hammered our shielding from the outside. None of them could have imagined the horror and hell  
that would have broken out after my tiny speech.  
Words were not needed as I looked at my parents faces as they stared back at me. Their expressions full  
of pride and fear as they knew what I had to do, and were afraid. I nodded to them and they gave me  
small smiles of encouragement. I smiled back.  
Turning on my heals, I made my way to the front door. Sans, Papyrus, Roman, and Goth followed me  
as I left the house. The General could be heard behind us, barking orders as his men begin their  
formations. Father, mother, and Undyne were to lead their forces away from the cabin and make their  
way north into the fields. The General would leave through another route, followed by the most loyal in  
his command to the east and into their vehicles. They were to venture downtown to join their forces  
who were stationed their just in case of attack. Along the way the forces will split into smaller groups  
and attend the neighborhoods that might be affected by the attack. The king took his men to the west  
close to his property where his own army awaited his command. He was to lead his army out around  
the area to help any locals who were caught up in the attack. Bob and a few of his people were to stay  
behind with the Temmies and the news crews, Luna, Denise and her children, and everyone who had  
come to show support to us. They were the most safe with the large crystal protecting them under foot.  
But they had added weapons that were powered with crystals in case the priests found a way through.  
All of the groups who left the cabin that night had them. Weapons and armor that harnessed powerful  
crystal dust made with the machine that Gaster, Sans, and Alphys had spent long days perfecting to the  
best of their ability.  
Gaster...well...You'll find out later.  
Me and team I lead had no such weapons. We had our crystals yes, but we knew we were going to get  
some form of help. I was sure of it...I felt it as I marched through the gravel to the point where the  
shielding ended on our drive way. Looking beyond it and deep into the trees I saw the decrepit bodies  
of the priests followers. All of them beyond the description of anything human. They were now a large  
moving mass of flesh. Their eyes were red orbs of light inside of a moving bulbous body of meat and  
spines. Black teeth gnashing as they looked to us. Their bodies bumping into one another as they tried  
to move up the winding road that lead to our cabin. Desperate to get to where we stood.  
I breathed out and felt utter calm for the first time. Standing in the face of such danger I felt nothing but  
the overwhelming knowledge that everything would be alright.  
Sans and Papyrus walked up to either side of me and placed their hands on my shoulders.  
“We can do this babe. We're right behind ya. One hundred percent.” Sans said as his markings and eye  
flashed.  
Papyrus chuckles, “We'll show them that they've messed with us long enough. It is time to end this  
game and free our people and our human friends at last!”  
Goth walks slightly past us and then looks back at me. “We will destroy them mother, Fathers. We will  
do everything we can. Just tell us what to do.” Goth opens his other eye slightly and I get a glimpse of  
fiery orange. A color I knew all to well. He winks at me with his open blue eye and I grin at him.  
Roman walks up and stops just on the opposite side of his brother. A huge sword appears in his clawed  
hand as he wields it deftly in his hands before resting it on his shoulder. The swords ghostly glow  
flickers in the darkness as he turns to look at us. His eye glowing with delight.  
“When this is over mother, I'm making waffles.”  
A surprised chuckle leaves my lips as I giggle at his words. My eyes twinkle up at him as I nod in  
agreement.  
Then I close my eyes and look into myself.  
Deep within my subconscious I felt her. Zecon, sitting at her desk typing like mad. Oddly she felt... as  
if she was in pain. Confused I tried to see why, but she sent me a gentle push of refusal. A light mental  
shield was placed before me as, with the sound of typing, she said, “ Don't worry about me dear. You  
have an infestation to take care of. Now is the time.” her message was gentle as with a few firm sounds  
of buttons I felt an odd swell of power take hold of me. “You know what to do Frisk.” She typed. “I'm  
just going to make it a little easier on ya.”  
“What...what the..?!” I heard a voice gasp. I open my eyes, now glowing with power to see sans and  
Papyrus light up as well. Their powers rising as mine did. I turned to see what happened to my sons but  
they just stood and watched us with faint smiles.  
And opened their other eyes.  
The flashes of orange rang with their eyes that marked them their fathers children. Their other eye, so  
much like my own, flashed in their sockets as their power level seemed to grow even more.  
It was then I knew.  
They didn't need anymore power.  
They were walking weapons dripping in it.  
I gasped and my head fell back as I felt my body trying to shift. Zecon didn't push me,and seemed to be  
asking if I wanted the change. Grinning I opened my soul up to the power and the change. It filled me  
with a serge that was akin to being swept up by a tidal wave. My form morphed and shifted until I felt  
my old monster form take place of my human one. But with some interesting upgrades. I felt a pair of  
hot slashes on my face as two light blue markings appeared around my eyes. Similar to the ones Sans  
and Papyrus had. A powerful pull stretched to my back and a pair of great black wings emerged and  
engulfed me as my form continued to move and shape itself. The transformation this time wasn't as  
painful, but gentle and warm, like a bath.  
By the time I was done, I felt myself descending to the ground once more. After I felt my feet touch the  
ground I took a moment to feel the power drift from me.  
Then I opened my eyes.  
The world was aglow with light, as if it shimmered around me. My clothes. Once business wear with  
the symbol of my parents kingdom, now was a flowing tunic of red. The symbol of my creator now  
stamped upon my bosom. The black dragons head with glowing blue eyes pulsed with protective  
power. The silver banding on the trimming of the tunic shown like metal in the light that radiated out of  
me. My fur was no longer white, but black as pitch. The markings and my eyes glowed fiercely in the  
darkness. My eyes were that of my husbands. One a pulsing blue and gold, the other a raging orange.  
“Wow babe.” I shiver at the deep voice and turn to look upon my husbands. I blinked as I beheld their  
beast like forms. Papyrus was once again a large skeletal where wolf with orange flames that outlined  
fur, ears, and tail, and Sans a large skeletal dragon, whose form was outlined in blue flames that  
outlined around his large form. Their forms where the same as before, but they felt more some how. As  
if along with me they to were upgraded somehow.  
Both of them looked back at me with awe and interest and I felt myself blush at their attention.  
“Mother.”  
I looked at Goth. His face was serious as he said quietly, “Its time mother.”  
I nodded.  
I knew.  
It was time.  
To end this.  
“Frisk!” I turned in time to see Flowey emerge from the ground. His face contorted into a look of pure  
awe as he beheld my new form.  
“Frisk?” he said quieter. His emotions filled with a moment of despair as he felt he was ill equipped to  
help us when we already looked so over powered. His petals and leaves sagged in despair at the  
knowledge and he turned to leave without another word.  
But I wasn't having that.  
I leaned down and cupped him gently in my paws and bringing him to my face. I smile gently down at  
him as my light touched his face.  
He looks back up at me with a sad smile and says, “You look so lovely Frisk. Like a dark goddess sent  
to save us from a horrid nightmare.”  
I chuckle and say, “Maybe, but even a goddess could use some help to. Right big brother?”  
He tilts his head in confusion as I lean forward and kiss his flowered forehead. A sharp gasp emerges  
from him as I flooded his soul with power. Within moments Asriel, the prince of the throne, my brother,  
stood towering over my floating form. His grown up form, I had only seen once before, long ago when  
he had stolen the souls of everyone in the underground. But now there he stood, his eyes cleared of any  
hate he had in him all that time ago, and now filled with an overwhelming emotion of gratitude.  
“Frisk...I...I...”  
“Graahhaahhhahahhhh!”  
A follower threw themselves at the barrier and bounced off with a pained cry. The others had come  
close to our shield as we had been preoccupied. The Followers were now rushing at us and pouncing  
off hysterically with pained cries, one after the other.  
Asriel backed away from me with fury in his eyes. “I've had enough of you!” He cried, and with a  
swipe of his hand cut a score of the followers lumbering up the path.  
My sons whistled and Papyrus clapped in glee as he gave happy barks.  
Sans chuckle was dark as he said, “So the weed turned into a prince..huff...go figure.”  
“Fuck you to bone head. I think we have bigger fish to fry don't you?” Asriel said as he cracked his  
knuckles with a toothy grin spreading across his furred face.  
Sans laughs out, his voice a boom as he lifted his face to the sky. “Your right weed...your right...” He  
looks back at him with a softer expression before saying, “After you...Your highness.”  
Asriel smiles.  
…..................................................................................................................................................................  
Blood.  
If I had to explain that night in a single word...that would be it.  
We tore through the priest ranks like a hot knife through a thick layer of butter. And when I mean hot, I  
mean surface of the sun hot.  
We laid to waste the priests around our home and beyond. As we made our way to our destination so to  
did the others.  
The General who had taken his rank down town, sadly, did not survive. He was killed in action while  
saving several people from a group of mindless followers. His next in command took over and they  
worked hard to keep up with what he had started. They guided people out of the downtown area s  
leagues of followers appeared from smaller portals all around them.  
Father, mother, Undyne, and their guards stayed in the forests and attacked the followers that appeared.  
They changed tactics when they could and stayed together as a unit. My family, friend, and comrades  
stood strong as they laid our enemy to rest.  
The king and his men faired a little worse since a large percentage of the followers were aiming at the  
smaller communities. Turning regular people into ghouls with a bite. The king fought along side his  
men with great passion but he lost a few along the way. Though the crystals were powerful they could  
not keep ordinary bullets from hitting them when some of the followers brandished guns.  
Then our team.  
Our team was to take on the huge abomination that now covered at least two foot ball fields worth of  
land. The huge mass stretched up to be as tall as the empire state building that had been hit with an  
overwhelming amount of ugly.  
The creature's shrieked as it continued to slam and attack our cottage, unknowing of our counter attack  
along the ground. We spread out and hid in the darkness. Even with the glow around us the priests  
ghoulish followers didn't even seem to see it. Sans and Papyrus ran side by side. A living tornado of  
destruction. Their power and attacks decimated the followers before they could even blink.  
Asriel was a force to be reckoned with. His blasts and large sword paved his way as he ran with us. His  
power seemingly more prominent then when I even fought him all that long ago.  
My sons. Oh how could I ever think them so naive in the ways of war. They were death. Plain and  
simple. Priests, followers, and zombies stood no chance in their wake. I never thought to see them in a  
fight, but now, now I knew the great destructive power they had. I was so glad they were such good  
boys.  
I myself moved in the shadows undetected. My real goal laid only a few miles before me and closing  
fast as I speed through the underbrush. My feet didn't even touch the ground as I flew deftly over the  
landscape at frightening speeds. My body sang with power and my mind was cold. Any follower or  
priest that was in my path simply died. I never gave them a chance to see me. They simply ceased to  
exist.  
I was death itself.  
A shadow, a living nightmare that could not be stopped.  
I would not be stopped.  
As the woods cleared before me I stopped only momentarily before I emerged from the field. Before  
me was a large stretch of land that was once grazing territory for cows and horses. Now it was a field of  
death as the bodies of the cattle and steeds laid rotting under the parade of the priests living dead.  
Flapping my wings in disgust I looked up at the creature. It's distorted face roared out enraged as it still  
tried to attack the cabin. Its body vibrating as it slowly moved toward its location. Even with the  
crystals in place, it could still do a deadly blow if it reached the cabin and put enough force behind its  
attacks.  
Everyone inside could be doomed.  
Not if I had a say in it.  
I would not let theses fuckers win against me and my own ever again.  
I felt them at my back. My husbands, my sons, my brother. They fought to keep the enemies at bay  
whilst I fight the greatest enemy of all.  
Breathing harshly through my nose I take a step...and vanish from sight. Time froze around me as I  
speed quickly through the air. My wings beating fiercely as I tried to save as much energy as possible  
to reach my destination.  
The creatures head.  
As I approached I stopped and let time speed up again. The creatures many eyes still focused on the  
little cabin far below it. It's breathing harsh to my ears as it tried to move its large mass over the  
ground. A worry smile appeared across my lips as I inhaled deeply...which was a fucking mistake  
because this thing stunk to high hell! But I continued to breath in past the fumes of disease and rot until  
I had enough air to yell, “HEY FUCK FACE!”  
It stopped and turned sharply around to face me. Its stupid mug looking back at me in confusion as I  
yelled again. “Remember me princy? Your little doll? Well come and get me you fat fuck! You don't  
even look capable of catching me you big pile of steaming shit!”  
The creature roared out enraged at me and I watched as it, slowly, and painfully, tried to turn around to  
face me. Grinned at it as I continued yelling, “Yeah great peace of work you are you large pile of  
mucus! How does it feel to be the leading model of commode magazine!! huh?! Bet your getting plenty  
of ass with a mug that grotesque!”  
The creature was almost fully turned as it's eyes flashed red at me and I knew it was going to attack me  
very soon.  
It was almost time.  
“You DICKLESS whore!!”  
The creature began to swell as his hatred and rage grew. Its mouth wide open as thousands of black  
teeth stared me down. Grinning at it I flew higher and higher until I was directly in front of the portal.  
Its red eyes flickered as I turned around and stuck my tail way in the air and looked back with a  
mocking grin.  
So I laid the final attack.  
“Can't get anymore of this can ya?” I gibed.  
That did it.  
The creature's screech tore through the air as it heaved its body up after me. I flew into the portal and  
through the whirling mass of energy that made the worm hole between dimensions. The other side  
came quickly as I turned and flew through it to find myself back in the home of the priests themselves.  
In the same room in which me and Sans had died once.  
It was still utterly destroyed and covered with ashes of the many followers that had come to their  
leaders call. I flew through that and continued up through the long column that made up the room. The  
creatures head flew up after me. Its many black teeth gnashing after me like so many swords. I  
continued to fly up in as quickly as possible. The wind around me feeling colder by the second as I  
raced to the top. The light before me flickers as it grew before me. The creatures roar shook the room  
around me as the remaining fragments of mirror and glass shatters from their frames. My power keeps  
the shards from reaching me as I finally reach the source of light and curl up my body and bash through  
it with my right wing.  
The sound of shattered glass erupts around me as I fall into the chilled open air and fall upon cold fresh  
fallen snow. Grunting, I roll on the ground for what seemed to be long moments before stopping at the  
bottom of a steep hill. Laying still for a moment with my face turned to a sky blanketed in white, I  
listened as the sound of snow hitting the white powder around me, fills my ears. Breathing hard at the  
exertion I knew I was safe for a moment as the white powder quickly covered my black furred body.  
The energy kept me warm as I closed my eyes and waited.  
As the last few flecks covered my fur I felt the ground shake as the giant thing erupted from the hole  
with an earth shattering screech. Its body looking as if it was fresh shit falling out of someones asshole  
as it continued to stream up in long rope like layers. It's body slamming into the ground far from where  
I laid as It kept unraveling from its layer. The sound and constant quaking kept me from falling asleep  
under the blanket of snow as I waited for my chance. It was almost like I was in a dream, or nightmare,  
for a few moments.  
However it wasn't hard to remind myself that this was reality. That any moment that thing could find  
me and end my life. So I kept myself focused and awake.  
Waiting,waiting.  
Finally the last boom of its body being pulled from the hole announced it was time to move. I did so  
swiftly as the last of it was about to fall where I just was. Moving quickly and silently. I moved around  
so he would not see me. A black shape in a field of white. The creatures shrieks were loud as it gargled  
and spat. It's long, poop rope like body, swaying from side to side as it snaked its way around the small  
snowed island. The storm was the only thing helping to cover my tracks and my coloring due to the  
visibility being almost close to zero. A normal human could not even tell what was in front of them.  
But I wasn't human, not entirely, and with my eyes, I could see the creatures movement's even through  
the raging curtain of snow.  
Trotting my way around, I made my move to the location that I knew would be best for the final  
assault. I had dreamed of this many times. Dreamed of all the strategies and ran them over with the  
others when they failed in my sleep. What I was about to do was practiced over and over again, as if I  
was being readied for this day.  
I guess I should thank her for that.  
'Thanks bitch.'  
A few sounds of typing sounded around me as she replied, “Oh ha ha. Just get this done you idiot.”  
I chuckled and straighten myself on that hill. Standing at my full height I breath nervously for a  
moment. Then I close my eyes and open myself up. My power began to poor from me in waves. My  
light shining like a burning star.  
And I opened my mouth...  
and sang.  
My voice sweet and low cut through the sound of the creatures roars and the wind of the snow storm  
around me. The song was powerful, telling of a time of magic and of ancient doings. I sang of heroes,  
both monster and human who had fought evil and had endured. I sang of mystic sayings, godly powers,  
and magical lands that no man had ever touched.  
The creature followed the sound of my voice as it tried to find me in the storm. It's eyes worse then  
mine, even though it had so many. I felt it's presence as it slithered closer.  
When the last notes of the song faded into the cold air, I opened my eyes and met the many pairs of the  
creature itself. It looked at me with a fierce grin as it stared at me from it's great height.  
“You never were the smart one where you.” It said as it's black teeth flashed before me. “Power of a  
god resides within you. You could have destroyed me and all I represent with a mere flick of your  
fingers.” It tried to purr at me but it ended up sounding like a gargle of someone drowning underwater.  
“But I'm willing to give you a chance. Your powers can restore what you stole from me. And with them  
I can...”  
“Now hold your horses shit boy.” I said firmly and it rocked back on itself at the power in my voice.  
“I don't give a right gods damn about powers, how you feel they should be used or shit like that. I give  
a gods damn about one thing and one thing only you slithering poop popper...”  
Typing sounds, “Snickers, good one.”  
'Shut up! Your ruining my epic moment here!'  
Typing sounds, “Sorry.”  
I cricked my neck and stared holes in the shit beast, “And that's ending this right here right now as I  
give everyone I love a chance at your stinken ass!”  
The beast laughed out as it stared down at me in glee. It retorted with a sneer, “How you ignorant fool?  
We're in the Atlantic, far from your pathetic followers, how can you possibly...?”  
“Yo babe, need some help?” Sans said as he emerged from the portal that had finished forming on the  
ground behind me. His gigantic skeletal dragon form towered over me as he glared down at the poop  
beast.  
The thing rears back in surprise as one by one my husbands, Undyne and my parents with their people,  
the king, Gaster, Asriel, the Temmie family, and my sons strolled through the portal with glaring  
expressions on their faces.  
The creatures face was contorted in odd expressions of confusion as I tilted my head and said, “I may  
have the power to kill your stinking ass, you peace of shit. But I think it would feel so much better  
watching my family and friends do it for me. You see, they have lived under your shit for to long, now  
its time they cleaned house.”  
The creature stared at me for a moment before bursting out with laughter. We stood before him stone  
faced as his body shook with it.  
And waited.  
“Do you think your little band will truly beat me. Think again little...”  
“We have beaten you.” I said with confidence. “You just don't know it yet.”  
The creature's eyes flash. “I've had enough of these games. Time to face reality! A god can't be  
stopped!”  
He reared back and let loose a horrid screeching roar. I flinched and put a finger to an ear and stick it in  
and began to attempt to unclog it.  
The roar summoned hundreds of smaller portals in the air around him. His face split into a grin of pure  
confidence until he realized...nothing was happening.  
He stared at the portals in confusion for a few moments before he tried to look up into one. Something  
small and mushy fell into one of his eyes. He rears back with an oath and shakes it off. The thing falls  
and at closer inspection he finds that its...a severed head of one of his priests. He roars in confusion and  
soon the portals start releasing more body parts. Screams and roars emanate from the portals as the  
blood of his followers flow through like an unending stream.  
He roared in furry and looked back into my eyes.  
“See what happens when fuck with an outsider princling.” I give him a grin as I hold up a ball of pure  
energy. “They fuck you up in ways you can never imagine.”  
With a furious roar he attacks. I smile softly and hold the ball above my head... and stopped time.  
Everything around us was now frozen in place. The ice, snow, and the creature itself were now caught  
in my most deadly trap.  
I shivered as I looked at everyone who looked at the world around them in awe except, Sans, Papyrus,  
Asriel, and my sons.  
“Go.” I said with a strained voice, “I can...only do this...for so long...” I shivered as I tried to hold the  
spell in place. This one was far more strenuous because I was making time stop...not allowing time to  
stop randomly. This time I was the master.  
“Go!” I roared at them.  
My parents, Undyne, their soldiers, the Temmie family, The king, all snapped out of their amazement  
and roared out before charging down to attack the beast. Gaster stopped short of leaving us to stare  
back as I sank to the wet ground with my husbands and sons still by my side.  
“Frisk my child...are you sure?”  
“I can do this Gaster.” I gasped, “I have to believe in...my family and friends...right?” I grin at him and  
shiver again as I continue to gasp out for air.  
He smiles thinly and nods before running out to join the others in their attack on the great beast.  
“Your doing good babe...” Sans said as he curled his body around me, “Don't push it to much. I want to  
hold you tonight when this is over.”  
“Agreed.” Papyrus voice growled in agreement. His large lupine body gently picks me up and holds me  
against his body. “We will protect you love...you'll see.”  
Goth and Roman sit on either side of me and place their clawed fingers on me. They closed their eyes  
and I felt their presence next to mine. Concentrating on narrowing the spell so it focused just on  
keeping time still.  
I smile faintly at them all before I close my eyes and continued to concentrate on the spell. As I did so I  
found myself singing again.  
“Once a shadow haunted my days.”  
My parents combined attack shattered a part of the creatures body.  
“A horror I could not name.”  
Gasters blasters destroyed another section of its body.  
“I've been fighting it everyday.”  
The king used his magic to fly up to the creatures head and stab at it's eyes.  
“It still haunted me all the same.”  
The Temmies join the king and begin to pull at the beasts eyes and tare a few off.  
“The darkness resides in the mountain of hate.  
I've been fighting for longer then I can recall, and It's getting hard, getting hard, to stand alone.”  
Undyne roared out as her spears rained down on the creatures body.  
“Now as I walk through the cold winter night.”  
Undyne rips into the body, casting spells as she goes.  
“I find others, just like me,”  
Mother jumps high into the air and releases fire balls from the sky and they strike the creatures body,  
leaving deep holes.  
“Scared and alone in this dark winter hell,”  
Father drives his triton deep in the creatures gut.  
“We joined and made a family,”  
The king severed another body part.  
“And as we continued on,”  
the Temmie father digs furiously into the beasts eyes.  
“traveling through that cold dark place,”  
The kings sword met Undyne's spear as the worked together to dig deep into the creatures body.  
“Meting countless obstacles, that tried to bar our way,”  
My father used a mix of his magic and attacks to destroy a large portion of body parts. Never would  
they be remade.  
“But we fought, and fought, to stay alive!”  
Gaster destroyed another section of the creatures body.  
“It was hard! So hard to get through those times!”  
The king and Undyne were close now.  
“We faced it all, faced, them all, and got through!”  
The Temmie mother was crushing another of it's eyes.  
“Now the light, that sweet light, we forged anew!”  
The sister Temmie ripped up an eye and threw it to the ground.  
“Standing here with my family, we made it through!”  
Undyne and the king were almost there.  
“We all, we all, made it there together!”  
Mother and father were powering through the severed body parts. Destroying everything in their path.  
“Here we stand, we stand here forever!”  
The king and Undyne find the heart.  
“The light of the mountain lights our way, we live to see another day. We faced the impossible and as  
you can see we're free!”  
The king rears back his sword.  
“We are free!”  
He drives it deep into the heart.  
“And we are...”  
Time flickers and the snow begins to move slowly as I lose consciousness.  
“One...”  
The world becomes dark around me.  
…..................................................................................................................................................................  
My powered faded and with my consciousness deep in sleep, my spell broke. The creature who was in  
mid attack fell dead as the king, his brother, dealt the final blow.  
We had won at last.  
The other priests, who the creature had tried to summon before, had been wiped out. Their facility  
destroyed by American soldiers who were waiting on Gasters command to attack. With Gaster at their  
side, they were able to enter the enemies head quarters when my signal told them exactly were I was  
when I flew through the rift. Giving Gaster the needed pin point of where to set points of attack quickly  
and on the mark.  
With the crystal weapons and armor on hand the American soldiers destroyed everything the Priests  
had.  
The priests were no more.  
The remainder to this day were nothing more then small clusters of monster hatters with bark but no  
teeth to bite down with.  
We... had finally done it.  
The monsters had finally won against the priests, and as an added bonus we finally got the attention  
and full cooperation of the White house and counsel.  
However that did not end our rocky adventures with equality from humans, but it was a far step up  
from before.  
Several years had past and I now looked on the world at the ripe age of 26. Since that day I had birthed  
Eight healthy children.  
And I was pregnant again, with twins, for the last time.  
As much as I loved giving birth and my children, I had to stop somewhere.  
Currently I stand by the window of my room, petting my slightly swelled stomach, and over look  
Papyrus and Undyne out in the yard teaching our children the basics of fighting. The children all  
looked almost like Goth and Roman but with their own distinct hair styles and emotions. Several girls  
and boys who showed a lot of love and devotion for their family.  
I could not have been more proud of them.  
As I watched, I thought of our friends.  
The king and Denise had married long ago and were expecting their fifth child between then, already  
adding to the children Denise had when she first married him. They could not have been more happy as  
they lead their people with a gentle touch and a love that was deep that it was felt throughout the land.  
Bob and Luna were expecting their fourth child and had moved into his old families home. His parents  
where not very thrilled with his choice of wife, but they finally got over it after they saw how in love he  
was with her.  
The Temmies were still living with us and had two more young Temmie children of their own. They  
were as silly as ever and the children loved them dearly.  
Alphys and Undyne came over when they could. They played and taught the children much about  
science and fighting. Most of the time Alphys and Gaster would talk about new ways to improve the  
shielding further if another attack was ever going to happen.  
Gaster himself lived in a little cabin behind our house. He had dug a deep room where he spent his days  
on odd experiments. The children would visit him often and he would tell stories of his past  
experiments, or how their fathers where when they were young. Sans and Papyrus hatted when he  
talked about that, but they always laughed much of his story's themselves.  
Asriel, lived in the kings old mansion on the other side of the thicket from us. He had actually taken a  
human wife of resent and they stay together in that house full of love and...babies. Lots of babies! He  
has six kids at this moment! Gosh! The perv.  
Mettaton visited just as often and he taught the children the does and don't s of fashion and the like. His  
camera crew always at his side. He has even become famous on American tv after he had appeared  
once on that female tv hosts show. The humans absolutely loved him.  
My parents visited our home as often as they could. Visiting their new grandchildren, or stopping by to  
check on us. With my sons abilities of opening portals, It made it easier and safer to traverse between  
areas for everyone.  
Oh yes what happened to Goth and Roman? They had taken my place as monster ambassador. They  
traveled around the world guiding humans and monster to join in peace. Things were still slow going  
with some of the other countries, but... they were trying, and when things became to tough they always  
visited.  
I chuckled as I watched my children frolic around Papyrus and Undyne and fold my black wings firmly  
behind me. Yes, I remained in this form, because I refused to change back ever again. This was me, and  
I never wished to go back if I could help it.  
“Hey honey.”  
I shiver as Sans held me from behind, his grip was firm and gentle as he held me close to him in that  
dark room. Smiling lightly I held his arms in my own as I continued to watch our family playing below  
us.  
“Its almost unreal... isn't it Sans?”  
He chuckles as he kisses my neck tenderly. “Yeah...but without you...we could not have been able to  
pull it off sweets.”  
I smile and hold him closer to me.  
“You know I wasn't the only one pulling the strings...she was.”  
He stops and asks quietly. “Have you felt her again?”  
I smile and nod slowly. “Right now...she's here for only a moment.”  
Sans stiffens and then asks, “For what?”  
A tear falls down my cheeks. “To say goodbye.”  
He looks at me as the overwhelming emotion builds in me as I felt her slipping away from me.  
“She...she doesn't want to disrupt our future as things are. I am still the child of an outsider so I still  
have all the powers I need to protect us, but...her time is done Sans. She has to go.”  
Sans sighs and nuzzles up against my neck. “Then tell her from me...thank you...for giving me chance  
to have a awesome future with a lovely wife, my awesome brother, and my beautiful children.”  
Tears continued to fall as I said, “She knows Sans...she...she knows.”  
He steps around me and grabs my chin.  
“Then let me show you how grateful I am.” He kisses me deeply and pulls me closer to his body. I  
moan into his kiss and joy fills me as his hands run down my figure and push down my robe to unveil  
my black furred body to him. He looks at me with pleasure and whispers. “Nice.”  
I blush and smile softly at him as he lifts me by the thighs and carries me to our bed. Laying me down  
gently he pulls back and looks at me with a soft smile. His eyes glowing in the darkness as he finally  
leans down and pulls me tightly into his arms. As he enters me with a swift stroke, I gasp out and throw  
my head back against the pillows. My white hair spilling across the dark fabric like snow as my lover  
slowly pumps into me. Slowly so slowly. I grip his body close to me as he whispers endearments into  
my ears. His tears falling upon my fur as he then sinks his teeth gently into my neck. I moan as my eyes  
roll back in pleasure.  
As we make love, tears of gratitude continue to fall down my cheeks as the last of Zecon's presence  
finally slips from my mind.  
The cord finally snaps.  
I'm free.  
…..................................................................................................................................................................  
The author takes her hands from the keyboard. Her fingers tired from typing for so long, now rest upon  
her desk as she stare at the glowing page before her.  
She was done.  
It was finished.  
Frisk and her husbands were now at peace. Though they still had much to face, they would be fine.  
The author leans back and allows the tears to fall down her face. Frisk was free. While she.... Shaking  
her head the author saves the document and comes back to it on and off over the next few days.  
Tweaking it and fixing it until it all sounded right. Then after she was done, she posts it and sits back as  
she sees her work on the fanfiction sites.  
It was now over.  
Smiling slightly she leaves her desk and goes to bed. Tucking herself in she closes her eyes and curls  
into a ball. Her tears fall down her face.  
Frisk was free.  
And she still trapped in her own nightmares.  
…..................................................................................................................................................................  
That night as the Author slept, a figure appeared in the dark. The figure sits close to her hips and places  
a bony hand over her hair. Gently petting it the dark form leans close to the authors ear and murmurs,  
“Thanks again kid. For everything.”  
The figure kisses the top of her head before laying down behind her and holding her close in his arms.  
“Thank you....Zecon.”  
(And here ya go folks! The end! The good old that's it! I hope ya'll enjoyed the story up to this point.  
Sorry if the ending wasn't all that interesting, but I did what my fingers told me. And to answer any  
questions about, did I actually cry after I finished typing this. Yes...yes I did. Anyway I would like to  
thank all of those who had supported me up to this point. Those of you who commented with your  
ideas, comments, and or threats. You all pushed me on to finish this. For the record, this is the first  
online story I have ever finished, and I am quite proud of myself. So please tell me what you think of  
this story and or how it could have been improved. Please, I want to hear from you all.  
Also as another reminder I do happen to have another story in the works. However what it is and when  
it will be posted is anyone's guess. I have a major life thing happening over here and I need to get real  
and serious right now. So when I can I'll post it! Please follow me as an author if you wish to read any  
future stories from me.  
Until then my lovely little readers.  
Stay awesome :3  
hugs hugs hugs  
and I loves ya! )  
By Zecon D. Zimorian  
11/0/16  
quote: Live draconicly  
By Draconic Rage Creations  
I love you guys, so very much...ty again.  
J.M.R


	43. New upcoming story!!

Hi hi guys! Long time no story? No problem! I have a new story out called 'Doctor! Docter! I've been BONED!' A new romance mostly revolving around Sans and Frisk, but maybe...maybe have some Papyrus action in as well? The story is about a

The story is about a thirty-year-old female Frisk who is having several mental and physical issues dealing with her everyday life. Her struggles and inability to see normal therapists forces her to go see the only one who would help her. A monster therapist called Dr. Skelleton. Within the monster clinic, she meets Papyrus, a nurse and masseur, and her new therapist, Sans. The two brothers work in the same office and do what they can for the distraught woman. How, ver there seems to be something deeper between the three that Frisk dosen't seem to fathom. Nor remember.

This story is filled with light amounts of drama, sadness, healing, sex, violence, discrimination, and so much more! If you would love another version of Bonified security guards with a theripy twist, this is for you. Please come give the story a shot. There's already a few chapters out and I'm updating every few weeks. Lets do this guys!

Link: . http://archiveofourown.org/works/10952880/chapters/24377037

Also if the link does not work you can always click my name and see the other stories I have written :D


End file.
